<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready or Not by Boney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972547">Ready or Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney/pseuds/Boney'>Boney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Physical Therapy, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney/pseuds/Boney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic injury pulls Nick from service, Judy must balance looking after a stricken fox with new and unfamiliar feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps &amp; Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy never hears her partner slip back into their massive police interceptor. He does it with such a silent ease that the fox actually manages to spook her a little. Nick raises an eyebrow at her reaction but the bunny is quick to shift her surprised expression to one with more gratitude as her eyes lock on to the two cups in the fox's paws, one paper and one plastic.</p>
  <p>"You remembered to tell them to add coconut milk, right?" Judy asks, reaching her arms out for her beverage. Nick passes her the large plastic cup and shrugs.</p>
  <p>"You tell me. Considering I had to pause to take a breath just to finish your order, I'd be impressed if the kid behind the counter remembered to put <em>half</em> of the stuff you wanted in there," the fox says smoothly. He pauses for a moment to bring his more 'sensible' drink to his lips. "You know, you'd save both time and money if you just asked for <em>'hot coffee, black'.</em>"</p>
  <p>The doe ignores the quip and takes a sip of her own beverage through the too-large straw sticking out of the plastic dome on top. The chilled concoction makes a slushing noise as the ice inside shifts. After a beat, she smiles to herself and nods contentedly.</p>
  <p>"<em>Perfect.</em>"</p>
  <p>An iced chai tea is almost a necessity on days like these. On the few occasions that Judy had to leave the safety of the cruiser's air conditioning, the heat outside had been downright oppressive. It's the middle of summer and Savanna Central is living up to its name, that much is certain. Sweltering conditions this time of year are no surprise, but the heat wave currently settled over the city is supposedly going to set new records on the temperature index over the next few days. So much so that the massive climate regulator separating Sahara Square and Tundtratown has been causing brownouts across the city thanks to the increased power draw required to keep the ice from thawing.</p>
  <p>It was also setting records within Judy's wallet, what with the number of icy beverages she's been gulping down as of late to keep her core temperature in check. Somehow Nick didn't seem to mind the heat. Or maybe he did but simply refused to show it. She knew that foxes, like other canids, didn't exactly sweat but rather panted to regulate their body temperature. Unless he had been huffing and puffing behind her back, the fox seemed cool as a cucumber. The notion that he can apparently stand for a hot coffee in such miserable warmth is as befuddling as it is frustrating.</p>
  <p>"I don't know how you can possibly taste the coconut milk buried in there," Nick considers after a while. "All I taste is liquid sugar."</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks and shoots him a glance.</p>
  <p>"What? Did you try this?" she asks, a frown tugging at her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Afraid you'll catch <em>fox-cooties?</em>" her partner returns, adopting the smug smile he is infamous for.</p>
  <p>"Ugh," the bunny huffs with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>She shoves the drink into one of the cup holders on the center console and starts the engine of the interceptor. It's getting late, but there is still an hour to go before the two can clock out for the day. Judy puts the SUV into drive and pulls away from the curb. The fox, for his part, goes back to scanning the sidewalks as they coast through town.</p>
  <p>"So, what's up?" Nick asks, breaking the silence after a good while.</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"One would assume that a mammal with satellite dishes for ears such as yourself would have been a little more keen to the approach of her natural predator," he notes, flashing a glance her way. "Jumpy-bunny routine aside, you've been unusually quiet since the arrest this morning. Something on your mind?"</p>
  <p>Judy opens her mouth to brush the question aside but can't find the words. Something <em>has</em> been on her mind, but she hadn't bothered saying anything for fear of upsetting the fox.</p>
  <p>The arrest in question followed a report of a domestic dispute between a pair of hyenas. Two other officers, Fangmeyer and DelGato, were already on scene and seemed to have the situation well in paw by the time Judy and her partner had arrived. The male of the two hyenas had struck the female with claws bared and drew blood. He didn't resist being taken into custody and the case seemed pretty open and shut. However, as Fangmeyer was loading the suspect into the back of her cruiser, Nick had taken DelGato aside for what <em>would</em> have been a private conversation, had Judy's hearing not been so acute. She is hesitant to admit to eavesdropping in his discussion, as unintentional as it may have been.</p>
  <p>"...Why did you tell DelGato to go 'easy' on the suspect?" the bunny asks after some deliberation.</p>
  <p>Nick's ears perk and he gives the doe beside him another glance. Judy spares him one of her own. She isn't sure why she bothered; even without his giant reflective aviators on, the fox's expression is nearly unreadable. Intentionally, of course. It was part of his mantra: <em>'Don't let them see that they get to you'</em>. While Judy isn't exactly thrilled that she is still considered one of the 'them', she has come to realize that it is more a force of habit than anything else. Nick feels more comfortable around other mammals when they aren't able to tell what he's thinking. The unfortunate byproduct of that mentality is that it's nearly impossible to tell when he is surprised or curious or angry or frustrated. Only on very rare occasions, and usually unintentionally, would the bunny get a glimpse of the <em>real</em> Nick Wilde under the emotionally numb facade he always wore.</p>
  <p>Today seems to be no different. He studies her in silence for a few moments, as he often does when faced with a question he wasn't expecting. Despite how much the fox liked to run his mouth, when the time came for a more serious discussion, Judy found that he was very deliberate with his words.</p>
  <p>"I know what that looked like, and I know everyone's gonna jump on the guilty bandwagon before he even gets to an interview room. We don't have all the facts yet. I just want the kid to get a fair shake is all," he says evenly. A frown tugs at the bunny's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"...Nick, he came at her with fangs and claws bared. There was literally blood on his paws. The victim's testimony agreed with the evidence found at the scene and the suspect himself even admitted to losing his cool. It's..." Judy shakes her head and quirks an eyebrow at the fox. "I mean, did you catch something that I didn't?"</p>
  <p>"No, but again, we don't know all of the facts," Nick reasons. He pauses to take a sip of his coffee in thought before continuing. "We don't know their history. We don't know if the kid has a background of mental health issues or abuse or if he was just dealing with something in his life that led him to suddenly snap. We don't know the words that were exchanged other than the 'he-said-she-said'"</p>
  <p>"What do the words matter? There shouldn't be an excuse for clawing another mammal. There shouldn't be an excuse for domestic violence at all," the doe states.</p>
  <p>"...I know. You're completely right, fluff. I'm not disagreeing with you. Hell, I'm not saying the guy isn't guilty, either, but..." Nick draws a nearly imperceptible sigh and shifts his gaze back out the passenger-side window. "He's just a kid, carrots. I remember when I was young and stupid and angry. It's... Easy to make mistakes that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life. Whoever is running the interview is going to get a confession, it's basically guaranteed. I just hope that the judge at his hearing lets him plead his case instead of just throwing the book at him."</p>
  <p>The bunny pulls up to a red light and turns her full attention to her partner. Why is he so invested in this random hyena?</p>
  <p>"If it makes you feel any better, he's probably not going to go to jail," she offers. Unless he's a repeat offender, it's more than likely that his sentence will be light.</p>
  <p>"Mammals like that don't do well in juvenile hall, carrots."</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but frown at the weight in his tone. Is he speaking from experience? She had not exactly profiled her partner using the ZPD's criminal database, figuring that anything too unsavory would have kept him off of the force. Judy reaches a paw up and rubs the bridge of her nose. Considering his normally cool and collected attitude, she finds that seeing Nick distraught is deeply unsettling, especially over an event that she would have otherwise written off as inconsequential. There has to be more to it.</p>
  <p>The traffic light shifts to green and Judy accelerates to an easy pace again. Her eyes scan over the sidewalk to her left and the the road in front of her, not wanting to pull too much of her focus away from the task that they are being paid to do. A heavy silence settles between the two. Nick would reach down on occasion to fetch his coffee and take a sip but is otherwise still, silently staring out the window. Just as the doe is starting to go stir crazy from the tension, the fox apparently decides to speak again. His tone is softer this time, as if unsure of how to properly word his next thoughts, or if he should even voice them at all.</p>
  <p>"I think you and I just approach this whole 'justice' thing a little differently," he considers, pausing for a beat to scratch the side of his muzzle. "I've lived in this crazy animal city long enough to know that there are plenty of reasons why a good mammal can wind up doing something stupid or illegal. Eventually, you see enough crying mamma's and beaten girlfriends to know that nothing ever changes. Sometimes I feel like it's because nobody thinks or even cares to ask <em>why</em>. Mammals aren't born evil. It has to start somewhere, right? Not all mammals have a proper upbringing or are are given the guidance or opportunities they need to stay out of trouble. I know you wanna get mammals like that hyena off the street so they can't hurt themselves or anybody else, which is totally fair, but... I guess I want to be more preventative. I wanna try to change their minds before they start making ill-advised decisions and wind up in the clink. Otherwise we're just driving around, sweeping up a mess."</p>
  <p>It is a heartfelt remark, Judy can tell. Rare, coming from the normally reserved fox. Maybe he saw a bit of himself in that hyena. She genuinely has no idea. By his own design, she knows precious little about his past. Only the most nebulous bullet points about his broken family and difficult childhood. It was a topic difficult for him to talk about, and while she considered herself a close friend of his, in no way did she want to force him to dredge up old, uncomfortable memories.</p>
  <p>"That's not... Strictly true," Judy mumbles after a few moments of thought. "About me, I mean. I want to be able to set mammals on the right path, too, but once they've crossed the line, it's our responsibility to bring them in. We're cops, Nick. It's called law <em>enforcement</em> for a reason. We can't ignore criminal wrongdoings just because the mammals in question may have something negative going on in their lives. The city has plenty of counselors and social workers and support groups for troubled youths. That hyena should have taken advantage of them before he let... Whatever it was that caused him to claw his girlfriend's face get to him."</p>
  <p>"It's... Not always that easy, Judy," Nick huffs.</p>
  <p>Before she can pry into that statement, the radio on the cruisers dashboard crackles to life.</p>
  <p>"Car 103, dispatch," comes the garbled yet familiar voice of Clawhauser. Nick reaches for the transceiver with an urgency that tells the bunny that he is most likely through with their little discussion, whether or not she felt so herself.</p>
  <p>"Wilde here. Go ahead, dispatch," Nick speaks.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Nick, what's your 20 right now?"</p>
  <p>The fox takes a split-second glance ahead of them to the approaching intersection.</p>
  <p>"Coming up on Stillbreeze and Riverbend, heading west."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks. Despite knowing Nick for nearly a year by this point, she is somehow still constantly caught off guard by the fox's intimate knowledge of the city's geography. It was like he had a map of the city burned into his braincells or something. Judy is the exact opposite. She could drive the same patrol route every day for a week straight and still find a way to get herself lost. Thankfully, her partner came with integrated turn-by-turn navigation. One of his many features that kept her from upgrading to a less obnoxious model.</p>
  <p>"I hate to do this to you guys so late in the day, but you're the closest on call," comes Clawhauser's voice, snapping the bunny out of her thoughts. "We have a report of a robbery a few blocks west of your position. Head north on Riverbend. It's a store called Noel's Electronics."</p>
  <p>"I know the place," Nick says, snapping his fingers to get Judy's attention and gesturing for her to turn at the next intersection. "Lights and sirens?"</p>
  <p>"No, code 2. Check in with the shopkeep. Let me know how it goes."</p>
  <p>"10-4, Benji. Wilde out," Nick concludes and stows the radio. He slides his reflective sunglasses down over his muzzle and spares the bunny a look. "You heard the mammal."</p>
  <p>As much as Judy hates to put their conversation on hold, duty came first. She draws a breath and forces the thought out of her mind, focusing all of her attention and resolve on the task before them. She steadies herself, neutralizing her expression and recalling her pre-case mantra:</p>
  <p>
    <em>Be observant and open-minded, inquisitive and kind. Trust only facts and follow your gut.</em>
  </p>
  <p>A sidelong glance at her partner reveals a similar transformation- Gone is Nick, her close friend and confidant, replaced by officer Wilde, her trusted partner and practical poster-child of the ZPD. The perfect visage of confidence and professionalism. It makes her rather jealous, in a sad, strange way, that he can so easily settle his emotions and become someone else. That it is second nature to him. The thought is quickly quelled as thoughts of the fox's checkered past creep into the back of her mind. Of his need to hide himself away from the world around him.</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head to clear her mind once more, a motion that isn't lost on her partner. Ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her, she finds Noel's Electronics about half a block from the intersection and pulls up to the curb. As they disembark, the first thing that strikes her is how... Peaceful the area seemed. No alarms, no broken glass on the sidewalk. Mammals are still walking around outside as if everything was business as usual. She is just about to question if this is actually the correct store when Nick opens the entrance to the business and gestures for the bunny to step inside.</p>
  <p>The interior is another story. Broken glass was strewn about the resin flooring, some of which had already been swept into a tidy pile, much to Judy's minor frustration. This is far from the first time a victim has inadvertently tampered with their own crime scene, but considering that the most exposure your average mammal gets to police procedure is what they see on television or in movies, she can hardly blame them.</p>
  <p>The shopkeep in question has very little to offer other than the most basic of information. A lynx and a weasel, supposedly. Both males, both wearing masks to hide their identities. Both made off with a few thousand dollars in small electronics. Phones, music players, camcorders. He leads the two officers to his office in the back and shows them the security camera footage, which corroborates his descriptions for the most part. The crystal clear, high-resolution footage (as one would expect from an electronics store) gives them the fur color and approximate height of each perpetrator as well. The two return to the front to gather what few other details there are to find. It was a smash and grab, if the footage is anything to go by. They wasted no time perusing the shelves and display cases, instead opting to shatter the glass of the cases closes to the door and stuffing whatever was inside into a bag before booking it out of there. The entire event was over in a matter of seconds, barely long enough for the shopkeep to leap from his chair behind the register. After recording a statement and snapping a few pictures of the debris in the storefront, the fox and rabbit duo regroup by the interceptor.</p>
  <p>"They're local to this area," Nick considers as Judy secures her notebook into the pouch on her utility belt. The bunny turns to him with a confused expression.</p>
  <p>"...How can you tell?" she asks. She could barely garner anything from the footage, despite its quality, nor from the crime scene itself. Both the lynx and the weasel wore gloves, so collecting paw prints was out of the question. Considering the urgency of the robbery, Judy had figured it was simply a burglary of opportunity.</p>
  <p>Nick leans through the window of the cruiser and fetches his coffee from the cup holder.</p>
  <p>"They're familiar with the store. Probably shopped there before. They knew exactly what display cases to break to get the most expensive items in the least amount of time. Everything else in there was either not worth the trouble or too heavy to carry," he says after taking a sip of his drink.</p>
  <p>Plausible, Judy considers, though it goes directly against her previous assumption.</p>
  <p>"The store owner said he didn't recognize them," she feels inclined to mention.</p>
  <p>"The store owner is an aardvark, fluff," Nick says, an oddly placid smile finding his lips.</p>
  <p>"...So?" she blinks before frowning. "What, you think that because he's a prey and the perps are predators that he wouldn't recognize them or something?"</p>
  <p>"Yes. One-hundred percent," Nick answers easily. "You can't tell me that you've never heard someone say 'all chompers look the same'. None of your bunny friends back home ever pulled that out of their ears?"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but roll her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Nick-"</p>
  <p>"Look, it goes both ways, carrots. Preds can have a hard time picking specific prey out of a lineup, too. We're all just more familiar with our own kind. It's easier to spot the nuances between different individuals when you've spent your entire life around them. It's not a speciest thing, it's a... Saturation thing," he pauses for another sip and looks around the block. "We should ask some local predators. They'll at least be in the same social circles. A lynx and weasel duo isn't exactly the most common pairing."</p>
  <p>The bunny has to concede to his point. It isn't exactly rare for prey to have predator friends, but he was right. Mammals like to keep to their own social circles most of the time. You could ask a hundred different mammals for a reason why and probably receive a hundred different answers; pack or heard mentality, diet, size, choice of profession. If you were a shrew living in Little Rodentia, you couldn't exactly invite your elephant friend over for lunch. Judy supposes that she and Nick are the odd ones out in that regard. She is so comfortable around him that it often times comes as a surprise to her when other prey question if working with a fox ever makes her nervous or uncomfortable. <em>'Why would it?' </em>she would ask in return. <em>'He's smart and dependable and kind'</em>. That is, when he isn't relentlessly teasing her. As far as Judy was concerned, his being a fox had little to no impact on their working relationship. If anything, his keen, vulpine sense of smell and exceptional night-vision complimented her own great hearing and agility.</p>
  <p>"Alright, officer Wilde," the doe says after a few moments of consideration, "take the lead."</p>
  <p>At times, Nick really does seem to know everybody in Zootopia. He escorts the bunny to a few local stores and hangouts, greeting the mammals inside by name with a warmth and humility that is rather unexpected, as if he has been friends with them for years or something. It's a disarming tactic, Judy realizes after the third or fourth interview, most likely a carry-over from his days as a con-mammal. Butter up your marks to get them talking. It feels a little dirty, like an officially-sanctioned scam of sorts, but it seems to have its desired effect. Little by little, information trickles in. Locations, nicknames, rumors. Judy is convinced that a majority of the mammals they had been speaking to would not have been so forthcoming with information had the fox not been there schmoozing with them on her behest. Many were the rough-and-tumble, not-quite-above-board types that Nick himself used to run with not too long ago. Not... Bad mammals, perhaps, just... Morally questionable.</p>
  <p>Many of them seem to find novelty in the sight of a fox with a badge, something that Nick was apparently prideful of. The bunny finds it interesting. She is normally quick to frustrate when mammals express their disbelief or question the legitimacy of her position with the ZPD. Perhaps it's the difference in how they ended up with their badges- Working your entire life towards earning it versus giving up on a life of almost-crime to do a little good for the world. Come to think of it, that novelty may stem from the fact that it's not just any fox, but <em>this</em> fox with the badge. He has, essentially, switched teams. Judy can only imagine the number of friends and associates he must have lost by flipping to the other side of the law, that little fennec partner of his being one of them. She hasn't seen head nor hide of him or his goofy van since he agreed to help her find Nick upon her return to the city. Maybe it wasn't a huge loss. Her partner certainly hasn't said anything about him since then.</p>
  <p>Content with the rumor mill they've built, the duo puts their newfound information to the test as the sun begins to set behind the taller buildings downtown. They call change of patrol over the radio and head out of the commercial section of Savannah Central, towards the more residential zone to the south. Judy scans the streets for anything unusual. Foot traffic is high as mammals are heading home after a day of work. Picking a specific mammal out of a crowd is going to prove difficult until things settle a bit. The likelihood that the mammals they're looking for will conveniently appear out of thin air is slim to none, but if nothing else the sight of a police cruiser on the street serves as a bit of a deterrent for any other would-be troublemakers.</p>
  <p>They spend the greater part of an hour creeping around the various neighborhoods and find nothing of note. It's only after the doe bottoms out on her now-warm chai tea that she takes note of the time.</p>
  <p>"Oh, cripes! Why didn't you tell me it was getting so late?" she snaps. Nick simply shrugs.</p>
  <p>"Eh, we were working. I know you like to work late, so I didn't mention it. I don't mind, fluff."</p>
  <p>"Feel free to say something next time," the bunny grumbles with a roll of her eyes. She pulls into a driveway to make a three point turn. "I don't <em>like</em> to work late, time just gets away from me on occasion."</p>
  <p>"Oh, now we both know that's not true. You would work seven days a week if the chief didn't threaten to fire you for coming in on the weekends," Nick replies with a smarmy smile.</p>
  <p>Judy spares her partner a sardonic expression and starts the drive back to the precinct. The sun has dipped well beyond the horizon by now, leaving a murky, starless sky to be illuminated by the thousands of glowing windows lining the towering skyscrapers in the distance. Though the city never truly sleeps, much of the traffic has cleared from the area for the evening. She really had lost track of the time. How long would Nick have gone before he said anything? Would he have said anything at all? Judy was certain he didn't exactly enjoy working unpaid hours.</p>
  <p>As she coasts up to a stop light, she drums her fingers on the steering wheel and considers restarting the conversation that she and the fox had left open ended earlier. However, just as she goes to open her mouth, the fox speaks.</p>
  <p>"Fluff."</p>
  <p>The bunny turns her head his direction only to find him pointing to something in front of them. She shifts her gaze back out the window to find a small mammal standing on the sidewalk nearby, his eyes glowing eerily under the throw of her headlights.</p>
  <p>"A weasel," she recognizes after a beat.</p>
  <p>Indeed, it is. A weasel conspicuously standing in front of what happens to be another electronics store. A weasel with a mask over his face, holding a suspicious plastic bag in his tiny paws.</p>
  <p>And a moment later, a taller mammal darts out of the storefront as well, a much larger bag slung over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Lynx," Nick notes, as if Judy had not just seen it with her own eyes.</p>
  <p>"...You have... <em>Got</em> to be kidding me," she mumbles.</p>
  <p>The lynx seems to note the weasel's stare and follows his gaze to find the massive police vehicle idling at the nearby red light less than a block away. Even through the mask, the bunny can spy a series of emotions cross his features- Confusion, disbelief, realization, and eventually panic. With surprising haste, he grabs the weasel by the scruff of his neck and bolts in the opposite direction. The traffic light turns green and Nick and Judy share only a passing glance before the lights and sirens are on and the interceptor is hurtling down the road. The two thieves duck into a nearby alley and the bunny is quick to pull up to the curb. Nick is out of the vehicle and chasing after them before she even comes to a complete stop. That's fine. She's fast. He knows she will catch up. The bunny forces the cruiser into park and leaps from the vehicle, reaching for her radio as she barrels after the three mammals.</p>
  <p>"This is officer Hopps! Officer Wilde and I are on foot pursuing two suspects!"</p>
  <p>"Copy, Hopps," came Clawhauser's voice from her shoulder transceiver. "What's your twenty?"</p>
  <p>"Uh-"</p>
  <p>"On Riverbend, passing Kumbukani, heading east!" She hears Nick shout through his radio, saving her the trouble.</p>
  <p>"Sending backup."</p>
  <p>She catches up to the fox with relative ease, certainly putting all of that sugar in her system to good use. Nick puts more pep in his step in an attempt to keep up with her, but the fox is better at endurance than raw speed. Luckily, the two thieves take a turn onto a more residential street where there are fewer buildings and alleyways for them to duck into.</p>
  <p>"Sunset Circle and Lilly now!" she hears Nick call over the radio.</p>
  <p>"Got it," comes Clawhauser.</p>
  <p>The lynx looks over his shoulder at the quickly approaching bunny. Judy is close enough now to see the larger mammal's eyes bulge out of his skull. In an effort to lose her, the lynx hurls his bag of stolen electronics over his shoulder, forcing the bunny to leap out of the way. The weasel does the same, though more likely to ditch the cumbersome weight and make a quicker getaway. The distraction slows Judy enough for her partner to catch up. Without breaking stride, he scoops the bunny up by her stab-proof vest and heaves her out in front of him. She lands with grace and propels herself after the fleeing mammals.</p>
  <p>"Stop, ZPD! I'm only gonna warn you once!" Judy bellows. Her lungs are burning at this point, but she needs them to know she means business.</p>
  <p>It doesn't seem to have the desired effect, as the lynx plucks the smaller weasel off the ground and vaults over a backyard fence. Judy follows close in tow but stumbles upon landing when she finds a swimming pool just on the other side. She reorients herself and takes off again, pursuing the lynx as he scrambles over another fence. More prepared this time, the bunny takes a running bounce and lands on the top of the fence, spring-boarding off in hopes of catching the duo mid-flight. The weasel, now hanging onto the lynx's neck for dear life, sees the rabbit-shaped missile approaching and yanks on the larger mammal's fur, forcing him to stumble to the side just as Judy comes barreling down on them. She has to tuck and roll to break her fall, another annoying setback. Thankfully, the lynx seems to spy an open back door and bolts into the house nearby.</p>
  <p><em>'Trapped!'</em> she thinks with a grin.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, wait!" the bunny hears Nick call as she darts into the house after them. She pauses in the threshold just long enough to get her bearings and scan for danger before allowing her ears to point the way. Her head snaps to the right and she sees a door swinging closed. She is on it in an instant. "<em>Hopps!</em>"</p>
  <p>Throwing the door open reveals a set of stairs leading down to the basement. Seeing a light illuminated below, she leaps down the stairs, only vaguely aware of the sound of Nick's claws on the wooden floor behind her as he enters the house as well. The basement is largely dark, illuminated only by a single light at the foot of the stairs, but it is certainly bright enough to see the horrified expression of the weasel standing right in front of her, even with his mask on.</p>
  <p>She tackles him in a mess of fur and limbs. Despite the two being about equal size, the bunny is well trained and quickly pins the predator on his stomach. Judy is just about to reach for the handcuffs on her belt when an important thought suddenly strikes her.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Where's the other one?'</em>
  </p>
  <p>As if on cue, a shuffling to her right draws her attention and she quickly ducks out of the way of a clawed swipe. Judy makes a move to defend herself, but before the lynx can chance another strike, he is tackled into the darkness by a russet-colored blur.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The tod hits the concrete floor of the basement less than gracefully but wastes little time scrambling back to his feet. The lynx is slower to rise, apparently unprepared for the sudden appearance of the second officer. His expression is one of shock. Maybe fear. Warranted, Nick supposes. If he had been in the lynx's position, trapped in a basement by a couple of cops with the prospect of jail time looming over him, he would be crawling up the walls as well. The fox cautiously draws his tranquilizer gun from its holster and motions with his other paw for the larger mammal to stay put.</p>
  <p>"I'll ask you nicely once, champ," he says, surprising even himself as his voice adopts a throaty growl. <em>'Calm yourself, Wilde'</em>, he mentally chastises himself. "Lay down on your stomach and put your paws behind your back. You've already made this way worse than it needs to be." The lynx freezes in place, stuck in a pose halfway between kneeling and standing. Noticeably, however, he doesn't comply. Nick frowns, feeling his muzzle peel back in a grimace. "What if I said <em>please?</em>"</p>
  <p>His ears perk as he catches a tussling behind him, and concern for his partner momentarily drives his attention away from the other predator.</p>
  <p>Big mistake.</p>
  <p>The lynx takes the opportunity to spring forward, forcing his weight into Nick's center of mass and sending him into the brick wall on the other side of the room with some speed. The fox lets out a loud grunt as the wind is knocked out of his lungs. Despite this, he recovers quickly and staggers to the side in time to avoid another frantic paw swipe, alarmingly, the fox realizes, with claws bared. Nick can't help but cringe. Is this guy trying to kill him? He could have done some serious damage there!</p>
  <p>Nick brings a foot-paw up and kicks his adversary with all of his strength, using the wall behind him as a brace. Unfortunately, the lynx manages to grab the fox's ankle and Nick is dragged along with the thief as he stumbles back towards the center of the room. For a beat, the two engage in a shambling, frenzied dance as they wrestle for possession of the tod's sidearm. A yowl flies from Nick's lips as the lynx tugs on one of his ears, dragging his claws along the side of his head.</p>
  <p>In a fit of desperation, Nick drops the dart gun and grips the lynx's arm with both of his paws. He spins in place, hooks one of his legs behind the thief's own, and forces all of his weight and energy into sending the larger predator over his shoulder. Time seems to slow as the lynx goes down hard, kicking up dust and paint chips from the grimy basement floor with a meaty thump. In one quick motion, Nick dives for his dart gun, rolls to his side, and squeezes the trigger, not bothering to aim at such close range. He catches the lynx in the shoulder, who jerks in surprise at the sudden, sharp pain. The fox is quick to clamber over top of the thief to keep him grounded as the tranquilizer does its magic. After a few moments of struggling, Nick can feel the lynx starting to go limp.</p>
  <p>"There we go, pal," he wheezes, still reeling from the kick he received. "Just relax for me."</p>
  <p>"Wilde!" Judy's voice rings out, reverberating off the walls of the darkened basement. The fox's ears perk at the sound, but he doesn't dare shift his attention from the lynx just yet. Not this time. Not until he's certain that the big dummy is well and secure. Nick fumbles on the back of his utility belt for his cuffs and drags them into his field of vision with shaking paws. <em>'Steady, fox... Just a little longer'</em>, he thinks to himself. "...Nick, you good?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Peachy...</em>" Nick grumbles under his breath. Not only had the creep under his knee managed to knock the wind out of him and scratch the shit out of the side of his head, but the fox is almost certain that he would be waking up tomorrow with a nasty bruised rib as well. All the same, with how close the scumbag had gotten with a few swipes of his claws, he was thankful that it hadn't been any worse. A satisfying click from the metal bracelets causes his ears to twitch and the tod finally allows himself a moment to relax. He draws a heavy sigh and wipes at his brow. The coppery smell of blood is in the air, much to his chagrin. "Just fine, fluff!" he calls to his partner, forcing some levity into his tone, "I finally got to do that flippy thing they teach you at the academy."</p>
  <p>"...Flippy thing?" comes the rabbit's voice.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, you know... Where you flip the perp over your shoulder?" Nick explains. The fox stands himself up with some effort and brushes some of the dust and grime from his once-freshly-pressed trousers. His paws are starting to shake as his body begins to edge off of its adrenaline high. With some measured effort, he takes a few deep breaths, hoping to center himself.</p>
  <p>"You did a judo throw?" Judy guesses.</p>
  <p>"Yeah! Ain't that right, bud?" Nick asks with a smirk, nudging the lynx with a hind paw. The thief lets out a drunken gurgle, the dart in his shoulder making it more than a little difficult for him to vocalize his disdain at the moment. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Nick jokes, "I know I shouldn't even ask, but you good, cottontail?"</p>
  <p>"You're right, you shouldn't have to ask," the rabbit says as she rounds the corner, coming into view. Judy makes a show of dusting off her paws and offers the tod a smug smile. "What's wrong? He sneak a few in?" she asks. As she draws near, her poor night vision must have given her an answer, as her paws fly up to her muzzle to cup a gasp that escapes her lungs. "Cripes, Nick, you're bleeding!"</p>
  <p>"Claws will do that. Didn't they teach you bunnies anything in school?" the fox chuckles despite himself. He draws a paw up to swipe at a tickle at the base of his ear, finding himself unsurprised as clawtips come back bloody. "He looked like he was having such a good time getting his butt kicked that I just <em>had</em> to sample a little for myself. 'Try everything', right?"</p>
  <p>"Uh huh," Judy grunts, her expression somewhat incredulous. The fox's nonchalance seems to have its desired effect, however, staving off a panicking partner. Still, concern is evident in her eyes. "Here- Bend down and let me see."</p>
  <p>"Is my favorite bunny gonna kiss my boo boos?" Nick smirks.</p>
  <p>"Okay, slick, that's enough," she says with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. "You might need stitches."</p>
  <p>Nick shrugs.</p>
  <p>"Then I'll need stitches. Paramedics have to be on scene after a darting, anyway. I'll get checked out then. That was <em>far</em> from the worst whooping I've ever taken," he says. He shifts his gaze towards the other side of the basement, hoping to change the subject. "Where's your friendly weasel? Don't tell me he got away."</p>
  <p>Despite the concern evident in her features, Nick's cool and collected attitude seems to successfully put the bunny at ease. She sprouts a small smile and gestures a thumb over her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Tranq'd and cuffed to a pipe on the wall. If he comes-to before the wagon arrives, he won't be going anywhere."</p>
  <p>"Quick thinking officer, and not one 'popped the weasel' joke. Color me impressed," the tod muses with a nod, now taking the opportunity to reload his tranquilizer gun.</p>
  <p>"Eh, I tried that on my second day and it hadn't gone over well..." Judy recounts with a nervous chuckle, a twinge of embarrassment tinting her smile.</p>
  <p>"It's all about the delivery," Nick says, giving his partner a wink. He holsters his service weapon and looks to the lynx on the ground. His smile tightens as a twinge of anger starts to bleed into his system. Another quiet huff follows as he forces himself to relax once more. "This is going to be an <em>apocalyptic</em> amount of paperwork to fill out, fluff."</p>
  <p>"We'll survive."</p>
  <p>"...Yeah. This time," the fox frowns and levels the bunny with a disappointed expression. "Not to call out a superior officer or anything, but you know that was reckless, right? That dummy almost took your head off. Didn't you hear me calling?"</p>
  <p>"I... Did. Yeah," Judy says lamely after a beat, her ears falling back in shameful recognition. "I'll carry the weight on that one for the report, don't worry. I guess I got caught up in the chase."</p>
  <p>"I can tell. Sometimes I think you're more pred than prey," Nick muses. He reaches a paw up to rub at a bead of blood tickling the side of his head. He draws a soft sigh, taking in the bunny's dour expression. Working a smile back on to his muzzle, he gives his partner a nudge. "We'll carry it together. No need to hang yourself out to dry on my account." Before the rabbit can voice her dissent, the fox changes the subject. "Either way, not bad for my first bag-and-tag, huh?"</p>
  <p>The rabbit quirks a quizzical eyebrow before letting out a sharp gasp, her eyes suddenly going wide with realization.</p>
  <p>"<em>That's right!</em> This is your first arrest, isn't it?" she squeals, "Oh, we have to take a picture!"</p>
  <p>The tod just watches in amusement as Judy scrambles for her phone. Her excitement is infectious, without a doubt. It's one of the things he enjoys most about his crazy rabbit partner.</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but feel like he is somewhat overdue for his first arrest. A year on the force is a long time to go without any real 'action'. Sure, he hadn't expected (nor wished) for life as an officer to be non-stop car chases and drug busts like you see on TV, but the workload presented to him by the mammals up the ladder certainly left a little to be desired. The first few months after his graduation from the police academy had been a grueling probationary period where he was little more than a glorified intern, fetching coffee for the more senior officers and tackling mountains of paperwork day in and day out down in the stuffy records room that, despite being built for mammals three times his size, somehow still felt cramped and uncomfortable. The days not spent stuck in the office found him roaming the streets, handing out parking citations in the same stupid getup and joke-mobile that he had teased Judy for all those months prior. After a few weeks of having to listen to the fine citizens of Zootopia <em>absolutely letting him have it</em>, he found himself with a strong desire to apologize to his rabbit friend for ever giving her grief. It took an impressive mental fortitude to put up with that torment and not want to quit. It certainly put his first encounter with the doe in an entirely different light.</p>
  <p>Nick had hated it at the time, but at the very least he understood <em>why</em> he was being fed scraps- The glowing recommendation from the ZPD's new star officer, Judy Hopps, was the only reason he had even been accepted into the academy in the first place, after all. Sure, he graduated just shy of the top of his class, but the stigma that followed all foxes clung to his ankles like a ball and chain throughout his months at the academy and hadn't let go by the time he graduated. The other officers were all sure that he would flake. They were <em>certain</em> of it. The fox would grow tired of the novelty of being a cop when he realized how difficult it would be, or how much work it would be. Then he would crawl back into his grimy little hole where he belonged, on the <em>other</em> side of the law.</p>
  <p>But Nick refused to let that weight drag him down. If not for himself, then for Judy, who had been his personal cheerleader every step of the way. Even when he felt like calling it quits during the most brutal days of his academy training, the rabbit would call and offer encouraging words, recounting her own experiences at the academy and carrying on about the things they would do once they were partners, about how she had already arranged his workplace for him, on the other end of her small office cubicle, about how she had purchased a fox-sized office chair with her own money so that he could work comfortably, and about how as valedictorian of her own academy class, she would have the honor of pinning his badge on him at his impending graduation ceremony.</p>
  <p>It fueled him.</p>
  <p>And by the time he graduated, he had decided to make it his personal goal to never give anyone, officer or otherwise, an excuse to say that the stereotypes following his kind are true. He would prove them all wrong.</p>
  <p>His drive didn't go unnoticed by his superiors, even reaching Bogo's ear on occasion, and after a few more months of grueling desk work, the chief pulled Nick into his office early one morning for a little <em>chat</em>.</p>
  <p><em>"Here's how it is, fox,"</em> the massive cape buffalo had told him, <em>"I know for a fact that your academy background check didn't even scratch the surface of the filth that you've rubbed your nose into. Everybody in this precinct is aware of what you used to be. I would say that I do not trust you as far as I can throw you, but if you do anything to jeopardize the integrity of the ZPD while you wear its colors, I will throw you so far that you will need a passport just to get home."</em></p>
  <p>Nick had to resist the urge to shudder, instead swallowing the pool of nervous saliva that had been building in his mouth. He had done his best to keep himself collected, to fall back behind his mask, to <em>not let them see that they get to him.</em> But <em>this</em> got to him. He needed this job. To prove them wrong. To prove to himself that he could do it. To make Judy proud.</p>
  <p>Bogo eyed the fox with blinding intensity for a few beats before settling back into his chair.</p>
  <p><em>"With that said, Officer Hopps refuses to stop singing your praises, your record at the academy was certainly commendable, and the general consensus from your peers thus far is that you display a level of diligence and an attention to detail that has proven useful on more than a few occasions,"</em> the chief removed his spectacles and reclined steadily in his large faux-leather chair. <em>"Because of this, I am giving you one chance, fox. One... If I catch but a single whiff that you are sticking your nose outside of the law, I will have you removed from this institution and thrown in a cell so fast that your head will spin. Am I clear?"</em></p>
  <p><em>"See-through,"</em> Nick croaked, trying not to choke on his tongue. He held Bogo's glare for as long as he could muster, only daring to look away when the chief offered a slight nod.</p>
  <p><em>"You are being reassigned tomorrow morning. Do not be late for roll call,"</em> the chief turned his attention back down at his paperwork and gestured for the fox to leave.</p>
  <p>Nick was out the door before the chief had even put his hoof back down.</p>
  <p>With equal parts excitement and trepidation, Nick had slipped into the bullpen early the following morning, finding himself unable to catch much sleep the night prior. He was first in, something that did not go unnoticed by the other officers as they slowly trickled into the station.</p>
  <p>Judy arrived around that time with two paper cups in-paw, a sight Nick was exceptionally thankful for. She even remembered the way he liked his coffee- Black with just a splash of heavy cream. They opted to share a chair, noting how all of the seats in the room dwarfed the two even when sitting together. Bogo entered a short while later, and after a few poorly received jokes, the cape buffalo handed him his first case. <em>Their</em> first case.</p>
  <p>Nick didn't exactly make a name for himself over the weeks and months to follow. Rather, the things he <em>didn't</em> do were somehow more noteworthy. He didn't flake or break bad as seemingly half of the precinct had expected, instead keeping his nose clean and following police procedure to the letter. He didn't whine about his workload on those long, grueling days where there was nothing to do but paperwork. He didn't fall prey to the stereotypes, or give in to the hazing, or crack under the constant, casual speciest comments directed towards him by some of his coworkers.</p>
  <p>No, Nick just... Maintained. For reasons that he felt like he was losing sight of as the weeks and months wore on.</p>
  <p>And then, like wool being pulled from his eyes, it suddenly returned to him late one night.</p>
  <p><em>"C'mon, slick, we should head out,"</em> Judy had urged him after a quiet yawn. She got up from her small desk and plodded over to the tod's desk. Nick had almost forgotten she was still there, having been too engrossed in his own work. His eyes flicked to the time on his computer monitor, unsurprised to find that he should have clocked out nearly four hours ago. <em>"All this paperwork will still be here in the morning."</em></p>
  <p><em>"I know, that's the problem,"</em> Nick huffed. He finished up a note in the margin of the report he was reading before setting it aside and peering down at the second page below it. <em>"I want to finish looking through this report before I turn in for the night. Don't let me keep you. It's way past your bedtime, anyway."</em></p>
  <p>Judy smiled fondly and leveled a teasing gaze on the tod.</p>
  <p><em>"And here I was thinking that I was the busy-body in this partnership,"</em> she quipped. Nick stifled a chuckle and allowed his eyes to drift up from his work.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"Uh huh. Okay, snarky bunny. How about you take your own advice and hit the road. I'll see you in the morning."</em>
  </p>
  <p>Judy chewed on his words for a few moments as Nick turned his attention back to his paperwork. He absently noted that she wasn't moving, but managed to maintain his focus all the same. However, the sound of a digital camera shutter wrenched his gaze back to the rabbit who, phone in hand, was offering him a smug smile. Nick just quirked an eyebrow.</p>
  <p><em>"Sorry,"</em> she apologized with only an ounce of sincerity. <em>"I just had to capture the moment. Who would have thought that an ex-conmammal would be working unpaid overtime for the police out of the kindness of his heart?"</em></p>
  <p>Nick just rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p><em>"If you must know, it's a cold case that lit back up this morning,"</em> he explained, glancing down at his paperwork. <em>"Missing mammal in Tundratown. Ten-year-old Maggie Pride. Though, I suppose she'll be fourteen by now, assuming she's still alive. Disappeared without a trace on her walk home from school and it's been bogus leads and dead ends ever since. Fangmeyer dropped it on my desk, presumably because she thought it was a waste of her time, but... I'm not so sure,"</em> he rested his cheek on one of his paws and scanned over a few of his notes. <em>"If the new lead ends up being as good as it sounds, I may actually have a chance of putting this one to bed. The problem is I need to go back through all four years of this... Junk-"</em> he gestured to the stacks of folders and paperwork on his desk, <em>"-to see if anything was overlooked. I don't know how, but the ZPD managed to fill an entire filing cabinet drawer with dubious tips, questionable spottings, and investigations that led nowhere. It's like a three-thousand page obituary for every officer that tried and failed before me. But to hell with Fangmeyer if she things that I'm just gonna roll over and-"</em></p>
  <p>His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Judy slip her slender arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. Nick tilted his head towards the rabbit, eying the warm expression on her features. Judy's smile widened as she noticed his surprise and she gave him a light squeeze.</p>
  <p><em>"I'm proud of you,"</em> she whispered into the fur on the top of his head, her tone dripping with sincerity. The fox's ears splayed sideways, unprepared for the compliment. Genuine compliments were few and far between for him, and an intimate gesture like this was unexpected from the doe to say the least. He didn't know what to say or do in this kind of situation, so he said nothing. Judy took Nick's stunned silence as an opportunity to speak again, adopting a more matter-of-fact voice. <em>"You're not here at ten at night pouring over a four-year-old cold case because you want to get back at Fangmeyer, slick. You're here because you care. Because you want to make a difference."</em> she gave him another squeeze, <em>"I'm so proud of you, Nick."</em></p>
  <p>Nick swallowed a lump in his throat and reached a paw up to touch the arms that were coiled around his neck.</p>
  <p>That was it.</p>
  <p>That's why he was there. <em>To make a difference</em>. To give himself something to be proud of. To give <em>Judy</em> something to be proud of. Regardless of what other mammals felt or said or did, he would carve his own path. He would make a difference.</p>
  <p>"Okay, now do a pose or something!" Judy chimes, her cellphone in-paw.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks, drifting out of the warm memory and back into the musty basement. He has yet to make a <em>huge</em> difference, of course. Nabbing a couple of petty thieves is good, but it's nothing on the scale of a tenderfoot rabbit saving the city from a ewe's diabolical schemes. That said, his growing list of small victories over the past year has been enough to make him feel like he's genuinely doing some good for once in his life. Helping members of the community, in particular, has injected some much-needed warmth into his otherwise cynical outlook on the city and the mammals that live in it.</p>
  <p>A sly smirk finds the fox's lips and he leans down over the cuffed lynx, gesturing toward the perp with one paw and offering a thumbs-up with the other. Judy snaps the photo, giggling to herself as she does so.</p>
  <p>"That's a keeper."</p>
  <p>"Wanna call it in?" Nick asks.</p>
  <p>"Sure," the rabbit nods, reaching for the radio on her hip. The device comes to life with an electrical pop.</p>
  <p>"Dispatch, Hopps."</p>
  <p>And after a moment, "Go ahead, Hopps," comes Clawhauser's garbled voice.</p>
  <p>"We are ten-twenty-six with two tranq'd suspects, one medium sized and one small size. Need a bus back to the station, code one," Judy continues.</p>
  <p>Nick takes the opportunity to slide his gaze along the walls of the grimy basement. Truth be told, he isn't a stranger to these kinds of hideaways. A frown tugs at his muzzle as some unpleasant memories bubble up to the forefront of his mind. Of lonely, drunken nights. Of being hungry and exhausted. He shakes his head clear before the thoughts have an opportunity to fester and better scrutinizes their surroundings. The basement is derelict, save for some moldy cardboard boxes and rusted metal shelving units. A trio of open doorways led to walk-in closets, or possibly small side-rooms.</p>
  <p>"Copy that, Jude, what's your twenty?"</p>
  <p>"We're in the basement of a green two-story house in Northwood Heights. Off of Sunset Circle and Lilly Avenue. We came in from the back so I didn't see the unit number. I'll have to go upstairs and check the door."</p>
  <p>"No problem. We'll send a van and you can guide them in once they're close. What's your condition?" Clawhauser asks.</p>
  <p>"We're fine. Well, <em>I'm</em> fine. Officer Wilde had his feathers ruffled a little," Judy teases with a wide smile, earning a roll of the fox's eyes. He bites his tongue, fighting a grin of his own from creeping onto his muzzle. "Nothing serious, I don't think. But we'll need the paramedics anyway for the two suspects."</p>
  <p>"Copy. Help is on the way. Any ID's on the suspects? We could run them through-"</p>
  <p>Nick feels it before he sees it- A premonition that makes the fur on his hackles stand up.</p>
  <p>They are being watched.</p>
  <p>A shift in the shadows catches Nick's eye and he tilts his head towards the motion out of instinct.</p>
  <p>The silhouette of a canine stands in one of the doorways.</p>
  <p>A glint of light flashes off an object in his paw, and it only takes a split second to recognize what it is.</p>
  <p>"Gun," Nick gasps. The fox had drawn his tranquilizer and leveled it on the mammal before he had even realized it. "<em>Gun!</em>"</p>
  <p>Nick is only vaguely aware of the sound of Judy shouting something as he watches what he recognizes is a wolf level the weapon in his direction. He barely registers himself squeezing the trigger of his service weapon as a deafening crack rings out. He jolts in surprise at the cacophony, his ears immediately pinning back. Another crack, and this time the feeling of chips of concrete exploding from the wall behind him forces the fox to flinch. He raises an arm to shield himself from dust and debris, stumbling ungracefully away from the wolf's line of fire, towards his partner. Even in his disoriented frenzy, Nick somehow takes note of the look of terror on her face. Her own dart gun is in-paw but empty. Fired already?</p>
  <p>Another crack. And then another.</p>
  <p>Without a second thought, he scoops the rabbit into his paws and bolts towards the basement staircase, moving faster than he even thought possible yet somehow not as quick is he would have preferred. He only makes it a few long strides before the tod manages to trip over himself. The two officers go tumbling to the concrete floor below.</p>
  <p>Nick twists on the ground to face their attacker just as the wolf shambles through the door frame and into the room. Two darts sit embedded in his chest. The shooter's gaze is fixated on the little objects, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide as if slowly coming to the realization of what, exactly, they are. His attention drifts back up to the mammals across the room and Nick stiffens in fear as he tries to raise the handgun again. But just before the wolf can bring it level, his eyes start to roll back in his head and he collapses to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.</p>
  <p>Nick sits frozen in shock for a few moments, his head still swimming from the sudden outburst of violence. He tries to roll over to check on his partner but his paws slip on something warm and wet.</p>
  <p>And <em>red</em>.</p>
  <p>"F-Fuck,<em> Judy!</em>" Nick screams, fearing the worst. He struggles to pick himself back up, his entire body shaking with adrenaline.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick!</em>" comes the rabbit's voice. She flashes into his field of view, her expression one of panic. The bunny gives him a once-over, her ears drooping at the sight of him.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Her ears...</em>
  </p>
  <p>"You've been <em>shot!</em>" Nick squeaks, noticing the nearly perfect circle that had been punched clean through the edge of her left ear. Blood trickles from the wound, but if nothing else, it doesn't seem immediately life-threatening.</p>
  <p>"S-Shut up Nick, don't move!" Judy hisses, ignoring his comment. She forces him onto his back and tussles with his shirt for a beat before grimacing and letting out a high-pitched whine. "O-Okay... Okay," one of her paws fumbles for a pouch on her duty belt while the other reaches for the radio on her shoulder. "This is officer Hopps! Shots fired! Officer down, code 3!"</p>
  <p>"...Copy, shots fired, officer down. Backup is en-route. What's your situation?" comes the stilted voice of Clawhauser over the receiver, suddenly far more business-like than the fox is used to hearing from the goofy cheetah.</p>
  <p>"The shooter's been tranq'd, but officer Wilde has been shot!" the bunny nearly shouts. Nick blinks, his brow furrowing in confusion and concern.</p>
  <p>He <em>has?</em></p>
  <p>Nick allows his head to roll towards his chest and he takes note of the two dark pools of blood forming on his shoulder and waist.</p>
  <p>"Oh..." Nick breathes, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation. "Oh, s-shit... Carrots..."</p>
  <p>"Don't move, Nick!" he hears the bunny urge. Nick tilts his head to the side to see Judy fussing over the contents of the pouch on her belt, seemingly unable to find what she is looking for. Her expression is nothing short of terrified, something that the tod finds deeply unsettling. If the normally fearless bunny is spooked, his condition could not be good. She manages to unclip her quarry from her belt, which Nick realizes is a small first aid kit, and reaches for her radio once more. "He's... He's still awake, but he's losing a lot of blood!"</p>
  <p>"Okay, paramedics are already on the way, Judy, just stay with me and this will all be over soon. Has the rest of the building been secured?"</p>
  <p>Judy pauses just as she's about to tear into the first aid kit and seems to go white as a sheet, her eyes widening in alarm.</p>
  <p>"No," she admits with a squeak to herself. Her gaze darts over the other doorways in the basement, her long ears bolt upright, listening intently for any other mammals that may be present. At the moment, the only sound to be heard is the fox's own hoarse breathing. She quickly depresses the radio once more, "I... I haven't cleared any of the other rooms down here, but I think we're alone. I need to perform first aid before Nick loses too much blood."</p>
  <p>Judy hastily re-clips the radio to her shoulder and pulls a roll of gauze from her first aid kit, tearing off the plastic wrapping with her teeth and nearly stuffing the entire thing into the wound on his hip. Nick's vision goes white as a searing pain races through his body, as if it only just now realized that it had been filled full of holes. An agonized howl escapes his lips as his entire frame tenses. The rabbit forces both of her paws onto the wound on his shoulder in an attempt to stem the bleeding while doing her best to console the stricken fox.</p>
  <p>"Relax, Nick. Try to relax," Judy coos with a quiver in her voice. The fox isn't sure if her words are more for his benefit or her own. Still, his more rational side somehow manages to latch onto the statement through the excruciating pain.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Relax.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Right.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Relax, Wilde. Panicking will not help the situation.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nick tries to draw a breath but the tightness in his chest makes it hard to do so. Hard to <em>think</em>, even. His heart is racing despite laying flat on his back and an unnatural chill suddenly runs up his spine.</p>
  <p>Despite his situation, he finds his gaze fixated on the hole in the rabbit's ear. That was his fault. He had allowed her to get hurt. He wasn't paying attention. He didn't think fast enough. Move fast enough.</p>
  <p>"Just keep him awake, Judy," comes Clawhauser's voice again. It sounds oddly distant. "DelGato and Fangmeyer are right around the corner and the paramedics are only a few minutes behind."</p>
  <p>He feels his partner give his face a few light but urgent taps and does his best to ignore the feeling of his own warm blood sticking to the cream colored fur on his cheek. She tilts his muzzle towards her face so that he is looking at her again. At some point his gaze had drifted off to the blank concrete wall of the basement without him realizing it. Nick blinks slowly, recognizing that he is starting to drift off. He absently notes that the bunny is crying now. Despite this, a warm smile had somehow found its way onto her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Come on, fox. Stay with me. You're going to be fine. Just stay awake."</p>
  <p>"I... I'm fine... Fluff..." Nick grumbles, feeling the need to reassure her.</p>
  <p>He hadn't expected getting shot to feel like this. He had expected it to hurt like hell, sure, but apart from recoiling when Judy plugged the wound in his hip, Nick didn't feel much of anything at the moment.</p>
  <p>"Hopps?" comes Clawhauser.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm fine, just hurry! I can't talk on the radio and stop his bleeding at the same time!" she shouts into the transceiver. Her expression had shifted to something more frantic. "Nick! Come on, keep those eyes open! <em>Nick!</em>"</p>
  <p>He tries, for her. He knows what is happening, after all. He knows that his body is trying to shut down. He tries to muster the strength or the will to fight the growing darkness creeping into corner of his vision, but with each passing second, it becomes increasingly difficult to do so.</p>
  <p>"Carrots..." Nick grumbles.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm here, Nick. Talk to me! C'mon! You always like to run your mouth, now's the perfect time to do it!"</p>
  <p>"I'm..." his mind feels like a slurry. He wants to raise a paw to offer the doe a reassuring nudge, but finds that he can't even feel his extremities at this point.</p>
  <p>What a stupid way to go out, Nick considers. Shot to death by some random wolf in some random basement over nothing. They were just chasing petty thieves. How did it come to this? Is this karma? Is this the world getting back at him for becoming an officer instead of properly atoning for his checkered past?</p>
  <p>"Nick!" he hears Judy shout.</p>
  <p>The fox cracks open his eyes, teetering just on the edge of consciousness. He blinks a few times, trying to clear the fuzziness from his vision to moderate success. To his mild interest, there are more mammals now, surrounding him on all sides, it seems. Big, hulking masses of flesh and fur and blue uniforms and shiny gold badges. He can hear words being directed his way but can't understand any of them. Judy is there, hovering closer than any of them. Her eyes are wide and terrified and pretty and purple. He likes her eyes. Did he ever compliment her about them? He can't remember. If he did, it was probably wrapped into some kind of joke in an attempt to get the bunny flustered. That wasn't fair. She should have known that he meant it when he said it.</p>
  <p>The ceiling of the room starts to move, something that confuses the tod. He feels like he's flying. The light keeps changing. Dark then bright then dark again, then bright and red and blue and pretty. Nick can smell gasoline, then the sharp scent of alcohol, and then nothing at all. Dark, then light again.</p>
  <p>And then darkness.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy isn't a stranger to the effects of shock. She had to learn all about how to mitigate trauma, psychological or otherwise, during her time in the academy, after all. But to experience those effects first-hand proved... Odd.</p>
  <p>Everything seemed to go by in a blur; the paramedics arriving, the ride to the hospital, the doctors fussing over her ear in emergency receiving, speaking to DelGato, then to captain Wolfard when he arrived, then to chief Bogo of all mammals when <em>he</em> arrived, and then to the doctor about her partner... She vaguely recalled mammal after mammal trying to convince her to go home and rest, but she had stayed glued to her uncomfortable metal chair, staring at the large swinging entry doors to the emergency wing of the hospital.</p>
  <p>She can't rest. Her mind is elsewhere. On a certain fox.</p>
  <p>The doctor had been blunt in his description of Nick's condition. Maybe it was because she is an officer, herself, or maybe he just figured she could take the bad news on the nose, but the true severity of his wounds did not fully settle in for the rabbit until she was alone, sitting in the waiting room, watching the hours tick by. The doctor's words had needed time to rattle around in her skull, churning her anxiety a little more with each passing moment.</p>
  <p>"We're uncertain," he had told her.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Uncertain.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Once he's stable, we'll have a better picture, but right now we can only hope for the best."</p>
  <p>The doctor, a stout pig, had framed the statement with a disarming smile. But Judy could hear the unease in his tone and see the weariness behind his eyes.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Uncertain.</em>
  </p>
  <p>They didn't know if he would survive the night.</p>
  <p>She had managed to smile back at the doctor and give him her thanks at the time, somehow doing the same for her coworkers, assuring them that she was okay and that they needn't worry. She had a hole in her ear, yes, but it had been stitched closed and the nurses had loaded her up with painkillers, so as far as her mind and body were concerned, she was fine.</p>
  <p>She knew she was in shock. They all did. DelGato stayed behind under the guise of writing a report on the incident, but Judy could tell he was just keeping an eye on her. She didn't mind. Hell, despite his monumental size, she hardly noticed his presence. Her mind was locked on a singular, terrifying thought:</p>
  <p>
    <em>Uncertainty.</em>
  </p>
  <p>What if this was it?</p>
  <p>What if Nick slipped away during the night? What if watching the life drain from his eyes on the floor of that dingy basement was the last memory she would have of him? What would she do with herself? Sure, she and the fox had not met under the most... Cordial of circumstances, but Nick had quickly grown to become the best friend she has ever had. She couldn't imagine having to go a day without being able to see him, to laugh at his stupid jokes and enjoy his company. She... <em>Couldn't</em>. It was like her mind had built a barricade around the notion, refusing her entry to the very thought.</p>
  <p>But there was a crack in the wall. An <em>uncertainty</em>. And the more her mind dwelled on it, the larger the crack became. It was easy for her to feel like this was all just a bad dream. That she hadn't been nearly killed and that her partner wasn't potentially on his death bed. But staring at those double doors suddenly made the events of the night feel very, <em>very</em> real.</p>
  <p>Nick might die.</p>
  <p>She might lose her best friend tonight.</p>
  <p>All at once, the dam that her fear and uncertainty had been chipping away at crumbles to dust, and the doe is quickly overwhelmed by a tidal wave of emotions cresting over her. She finds herself bawling her eyes out in the waiting room as if she has just been given the worst news of her life.</p>
  <p>As far as she is concerned, she has.</p>
  <p>DelGato, to his credit, is quick to discard his pencil pushing ruse and rush over to wrap her in a hospital blanket. She can vaguely make out the lion's deep, consoling voice, but his words fall on deaf ears. She doesn't care that the other mammals in the waiting room are staring by this point. She takes no notice as a few other nurses on call rush over to check on her condition. None of it helps. She just sits and cries until her body runs out of fluids and energy, eventually leaving her a numb, sniveling mess. Two entire boxes of tissues are consumed before her emotions finish running their course. DelGato still sits nearby with a massive, consoling paw delicately placed on the bunny's back as she finally manages to get herself under some semblance of control.</p>
  <p>"S-Sorry, Mark," Judy huffs, unable to hide her embarrassment over her fellow officer having to see that display of weakness. She is not doing much to help push her 'bunnies are just as tough as other mammals' angle.</p>
  <p>"Hey, no worries, Hopps," the lion mumbles, giving her a careful pat. Despite his paw being large enough to envelop her completely, she finds the his warm tough to be somewhat comforting. "I know you and the fox are tight. No shame in being affected by it. For what it's worth, I think he'll pull through."</p>
  <p>"What makes you so sure?" Judy can't help but ask. DelGato cracks a small smirk.</p>
  <p>"Because he knows you'll <em>kill</em> him if he doesn't," he jokes. The bunny feels it is in somewhat poor taste given the circumstances, but an unexpected giggle manages to escape her lips before she can comment as such. It makes her feel just a little bit lighter. The lion gives her another pat and stands himself up. "C'mon, no sense crying over something we can't control. Now, I can't force you, but it's well after midnight and you've had a hell of a day. Don't you think you should head home and catch a few Z's?"</p>
  <p>"I..." Judy sniffles and looks back to the massive double doors, every fiber of her being telling her to stay rooted in place. "I just... <em>Can't</em>... I have to know if he's okay."</p>
  <p>The lion chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat, his own gaze shifting to the doors as well.</p>
  <p>"Well, why don't we fetch a little bite to eat from the cafeteria, then? My treat. I'm sure you don't want to be cranky for when your fox finally comes to."</p>
  <p>A more genuine smile finds the bunny's lips at the thought. Truth be told, she doesn't have much in the way of an appetite at the moment, but even through her unease she can tell she's starving.</p>
  <p>"Yeah... Okay," she concedes. The larger officer gives her a wink and gestures for her to follow. With some reluctance, she slides herself off of the too-large chair and falls into line behind him. She spares the doors to the ER one last glance before it falls out of view.</p>
  <p>She won't <em>kill</em> him if he pulls through, she considers. She would rather take another bullet herself than ever have to see that look of terrified realization on his face as he lay on the floor of that basement, bleeding out. He had scooped her up, using his body as a shield as that wolf tried to kill them, more than likely saving her life. No, if he pulls through, she... She doesn't know what she'll do. She doesn't know how she'll express her gratitude for his actions, or her relief that she has not lost the best friend she has ever had, or her regret that she had even put him in such a dangerous situation to begin with...</p>
  <p>But all of that will come later. The fox needs to pull through first. The best she can do is keep him in her thoughts and hope that the doctors are doing everything they can for him.</p>
  <p>For now, she will indulge in a small packaged salad and a juicebox from the cafeteria. The exhaustion from the day is certainly starting to overtake her and DelGato is right; she will want to be rested and nourished for when Nick comes around. He will likely be confused and in pain. She wants to be there to comfort him. If nothing else, that's what she will do- Be there for him. Had their roles been reversed, she would have wanted her friends and family nearby to offer support as well. Nick doesn't have that luxury. He has no family to speak of and few, if any friends. Just her. The thought alone tugs at her heart. She <em>has</em> to be there for him. She has to be strong for him. When he finally comes to, she will make sure he knows that he has someone he can rely on.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Terminal Ballistics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>To Nick's considerable surprise, pain is not the first sensation that returns to him as his body slowly finds its way to consciousness. Rather, he gets the distinct impression that he is somehow trapped within himself. Within a body that is cold and numb and immobile. He can vaguely discern that he's laying in a bed of some sort, but his mind is spinning so fast that all of his other senses are forced to take a back seat to his delirium. Any attempt to squirm in the bed is met with pins and needles as blood rushes back to his unused extremities. The fox grimaces and bares his teeth for a beat, hoping the wash of nauseating sensations will peter out. Eventually, it does, but it is quickly replaced with a dull soreness that keeps him pinned in place. A low groan escapes his lips despite his best efforts to keep himself composed.</p>
  <p>"Hm...? Oh, Officer Wilde, are you with us?" Nick hears an unfamiliar female voice speak. The fox lets out a choked grunt in response. He doesn't bother trying to roll his head towards the source of the voice. As he becomes more aware of himself, he can feel a growing stiffness in his hip and shoulder, something that leaves him with little desire to move at all. He hears a shuffling nearby. "Excellent. Let me fetch the doctor. One moment."</p>
  <p>With some hesitance, the fox attempts to crack an eye open. Though the room itself is dim, the dull, white walls and faint notes of antiseptic in the air immediately place him.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Hospital.</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'Well, at least I'm alive,'</em> he considers briefly, though that train of thought is immediately derailed by a more pressing one.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Judy.</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick manages to swallow his nausea and cranes his neck to the side to spy another mammal entering his room. He licks his lips and manages to croak out a few words.</p>
  <p>"H-Hopps... Is she...?"</p>
  <p>The mammal in question, a rather squat looking pig, quirks an eyebrow, most likely having expected to make the opening remarks himself.</p>
  <p>"Hello to you, too, officer Wilde," the pig speaks. "No, officer Hopps is fine, you needn't worry. The nip she took to her ear will leave a scar, but it was nothing life threatening."</p>
  <p>Nick practically melts into the mattress, letting out a deep sigh. Some of the pressure bearing down on him seems to lift a little as well. The pig takes the opportunity to approach, plodding close enough to where the fox doesn't have to strain to look at him. He's an older boar, Nick notes, sporting wrinkles around his eyes and thin, white hair around his chubby face and droopy ears. His plain white labcoat is accented by a rather goofy-looking novelty tie, one which is patterned with various types of sailboats.</p>
  <p>The pig tilts his head to one side chews the inside of his cheek for a beat before saying, "...That's not to say you both weren't exceptionally lucky. Do you remember what happened, officer?"</p>
  <p>"Some asshole shot me," Nick grumbles.</p>
  <p>"Indeed. Twice, in fact. Are you in any pain at the moment?"</p>
  <p>"I... Can't feel much of anything..." the fox admits, a twinge of worry creeping into the back of his mind.</p>
  <p>"That would be the painkillers. When you come down off of that drug high, you're going to be in for a nasty surprise," the pig chuckles lightly.</p>
  <p>"Gee, thanks, doc," the fox growls, not particularly in the mood for humor at the moment. The pig clamps his mouth shut and shuffles over to the wall to drag one of the rolling chairs over.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, son, but you seem like a tough fox. And you're going to need to stay tough if you want to make it through this," he says softly, taking a moment to sit down. Nick frowns but says nothing. "I'm doctor Carver, by the way. We'll need to run a few tests to see how you're doing now that you're up. Does that sound okay?"</p>
  <p>Nick just grunts an affirmation, still feeling distant. All of this is happening too fast. He can't even remember exactly how the shooting went down, only brief flashes of blurry images and disconnected sensations. The glint of metal, the deafening sound, the smell of concrete and gunpowder and blood, the look of terror on Judy's face...</p>
  <p>Doctor Carver pokes and prods the fox while a nurse runs down a checklist of generalized questions about his condition. The whole checkup takes longer than Nick would have liked. He finds the attention grating after a while, and his discomfort and exhaustion begin to wear his patience thin. The medical duo run through so many tests that Nick finds himself surprised that the doctor never asks him to turn his head and cough. Eventually though, the pig seems satisfied enough with Nick's condition to dismiss the nurse, allowing the fox a moments reprieve. Nick draws a sigh and gives the doctor a glance, finally finding the mere act of tilting his head to the side doesn't make him want to retch.</p>
  <p>"How bad is it?" Nick hates to ask. He can hardly feel his own body, let alone move, so the prognosis cannot be great.</p>
  <p>"Not ideal, if we're being honest," doctor Carver mumbles. He takes the opportunity to toss his latex gloves in a hazardous materials container before rolling his chair back over to the fox's bedside. "The bullet that hit your shoulder ended up lodged in the bone and we had to do a little digging to get it out. There was some pretty considerable muscle and nerve damage, however the surgery went well and you should heal with time. The one on your hip is another story. It was a through-and-through and essentially shattered the bone on impact. We managed to get away without having to replace the entire joint, but a metal plate and a series of screws were inserted to keep the bone together. They're permanent installations, so new bone tissue is eventually going to grow over them and further strengthen the apparatus. The procedure went well, but it's going to take some time for your body to acclimate to the foreign objects."</p>
  <p>The fox rolls his head and examines his body more closely. His hip and shoulder both have large metal braces keeping him immobile with wiring piercing nasty, dark-red patches of skin where his fur had been shaved away. A veritable network of colorful tubes and cables ran to and from his body, connecting him to bags and bottles and computers on both sides. The fox can't help but think of a science fiction serial from his youth.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'We can rebuild him.'</em>
</p>
  <p>"Damn," is all Nick can think to say.</p>
  <p>"We won't know the long-term effects until your body has had some time to recover. I'm most optimistic about your shoulder, but you're more than likely going to have to relearn how to walk. Look forward to that, I suppose," the doctor says. He reclines in his chair slightly, perhaps feeling that the worst of the news has been delivered. "In a few days you should be stable enough to get the wiring out of you and be moved to a recovery room. I can't even begin to speculate on time in recovery, but in cases similar to yours it has taken mammals many months of rehabilitation, potentially even years, to get back most of their motor function."</p>
  <p>A sickening unease settles into the pit of the fox's stomach, the potential implications of the doctors words stealing his breath like a lung full of water.</p>
  <p>"<em>...Years...?</em>" Nick croaks.</p>
  <p>The pig offers a poignant look.</p>
  <p>"Son, in all honesty, the fact that you survived at all is a miracle of sorts. The quick thinking and first-aid on the part of your bunny partner is likely what saved your life. She managed to stem your bleeding to buy the paramedics enough time to get you here. If I were you, I'd be counting my blessings."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks and makes a show of looking at both of his wounds before leveling the doctor with a flat expression.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, really feeling the luck, doc. I'm buying a lotto ticket as soon as I'm out of here."</p>
  <p>"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not," doctor Carver says softly. "Both bullets managed to avoid nicking any major arteries or damaging any organs, in which case you would have bled out well before any help arrived. Plus, I turned the bullet that we recovered over to one of the officers that came in with you, and he mentioned that it looked like twenty-two caliber. Now, I don't claim to be an expert in these matters, but I've done my fair share of studying terminal ballistics as a trauma surgeon. I can assure you that if you had to take one or two rounds for the city, twenty-two is one of the better options out there. Any larger caliber would have more than likely killed you instantly from the hydrostatic shock. Your partner was lucky, too. Twenty-two is more than enough to stop a rabbit-sized mammal. If she had been hit any lower, things would have turned out quite differently."</p>
  <p>An icy chill runs up Nick's spine at the grim realization of just how close both he and Judy had gotten to having their names pinned up on the wall of fallen officers. He works his jaw a few times to mutter some sort of response, but finds that words fail him once again.</p>
  <p>"Okay," the fox eventually concludes, his mind still churning.</p>
  <p>The doctor checks his watch before offering Nick a sympathetic expression.</p>
  <p>"It'll get better, officer. Just endure it for right now and we'll find our way forward as your condition improves. I'd hate to see all my hard work go to waste," Carver jokes, this time managing to extract a small huff of amusement from his patient. He stands himself up. "Now, it's nearly three in the morning, so I'm going to go get some rest. I would suggest that you-"</p>
  <p>He pauses at the sound of light footfalls rushing up the hallway. To Nick's surprise, his favorite rabbit police partner rushes past the entrance to the room. He hears her doubling back before finally sliding to a stop in the door frame. An unexpected wave of relief and happiness rushes through his system at the sight of her. She pauses in the doorway, her breathing rapid. Her ears are slung low behind her shoulders, her expression somewhere between panicked and hopeful. Her uniform bears dark splotches from what is likely his own blood and the white fur on her paws had been stained pink from her efforts to administer first-aid.</p>
  <p>Despite her grim appearance, a wide grin splits her muzzle as she locks eyes with the stricken fox. Nick tenses, worried for a beat that the bunny is going to pounce onto him. To his relief, she opts to quickly shuffle over to his bedside instead. She drags her gaze along the wiring and braces and tubing as she draws near, the smile she had managed earlier slowly giving way to a quivering lip and tear-filled eyes. The fox can't help but frown, his own ears pinning back. He hates seeing the bunny upset, but there is little he can do about it at the moment. She hops onto the too-large bed and kneels by his side. Judy's small paws find his <em>good</em> arm and she gives him a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"I'm so glad you're okay," Judy breathes.</p>
  <p>Nick wants to say <em>'define okay'</em> but understands that the rabbit needs comfort more than an ill-timed joke at the moment. A fourth party, that of an out-of-breath nurse, makes her appearance in the doorway a moment later.</p>
  <p>"I'm so sorry, doctor," she huffs. "I told her that visiting hours were over but she-"</p>
  <p>"That's quite alright, nurse. I'm sure we can make an exception for our mammals in blue," Carver says. He catches Nick's surprised expression and offers a subtle wink in response. "Just don't wake the other patients. Nurses will be on call throughout the night if you have any issues, alright?"</p>
  <p>Nick gives him a small nod and waits until he leaves the room with the nurse in tow before turning his attention back to his partner.</p>
  <p>"I'm... I'm okay, fluff," Nick grumbles hoarsely. He's quick to note the thick bandage coiled around her ear hidden behind her shoulder. "Carrots..."</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, Nick," she coos, apparently guessing what the fox had seen. Nick isn't a doctor, or a biologist for that matter, but even he knows that ears don't exactly grow back. She will have to wear a scar from his mistake for the rest of her life...</p>
  <p>"...I'm sorry."</p>
  <p>"...For what?" she asks, plainly confused.</p>
  <p>"I... I wasn't paying attention. I reacted too slowly and-"</p>
  <p>Judy reaches over and forcibly snaps the fox's muzzle closed with her paws.</p>
  <p>"We are <em>not</em> doing this right now, slick. You and I both know that we should have cleared the entire basement before we started yammering on. Crackers, the only reason we were down there in the first place was because of my poor decision making. As your superior officer, that falls on me. Chief Bogo already gave me an earful earlier."</p>
  <p>"Judy-"</p>
  <p>"You saved my life, Nick," she says quickly, her tone and expression somewhat awed. Anything Nick would have said dies in his throat and his gaze focuses more closely on her own. "You pushed me out of the way while the wolf was still shooting."</p>
  <p>"...I think I tripped..." Nick notes. The details are still fuzzy.</p>
  <p>"Doesn't matter," she huffs. To the fox's surprise, she leans over his bedside and gives him a nuzzle under his jaw. Nick shivers at her touch, unprepared for her sudden closeness. Her muzzle traces downward and eventually settles into the soft fur on the side of his neck. She feels the bunny breathe a deep sigh, her warm breath tickling his skin. "We survived. That's what matters..."</p>
  <p>Nick is not unfamiliar with having the bunny pressed this close to his side. She is a self-proclaimed hugger, after all. Weekend movie-night's at her apartment and crowded public transportation has given him ample opportunities to acclimate to to having the doe in close proximity. In truth, the nonchalance of her affection has caught the fox off guard on more than a few occasions. The mammals he was used to hanging out with were anything but affectionate. Hell, he can't even remember the last time he physically touched another mammal that he was associated with outside of a pawshake or a fist bump. But the bunny was all over him all the time, and eventually he was forced to accept the fact that bunnies are touchy-feely by nature, Judy being no exception.</p>
  <p>The harder thing to acclimate to was returning that affection. It's one thing for a cute little bunny to be giving out hugs like free pawpsicles, but foxes don't really do the whole <em>feelings</em> thing. That said, the more comfortable he became around the doe, the easier he found it to return a hug in earnest, or throw an arm around her waist without it feeling weird, or not pull away or squirm when he found the bunny pressed close to his side. Now more than ever, she needed him to step outside his comfort zone. With that in mind, Nick slides his free paw over to find her own and gives her a light squeeze, content enough to offer his touch for as long as she needs it. In truth, he appreciates the gesture as well. It's... Comforting to have her with him.</p>
  <p>The doe eventually pulls herself back to watch the fox through bloodshot, bleary eyes. Her fur is matted and frazzled and the scent coming off of her told the fox that she has not been home to take a shower yet. She has probably been up for nearly twenty-four hours at this point. Despite her sullen appearance, Nick can't help but smile.</p>
  <p>"You look like shit," he teases. Judy lets out a snort and lightly bops him on the nose.</p>
  <p>"You're not looking too hot yourself, slick," She mumbles. Her smile fades after a few moments, replaced with a look of woeful uncertainty. "I was so worried I'd lost you..."</p>
  <p>"Well, worry no longer, fluff. I'm going to be chained to a hospital bed for the foreseeable future," Nick jokes with a dark chuckle. He regrets it almost immediately when the rattle in his ribcage stirs up pain in his shoulder. The fox cringes and lets out a grunt, his entire body stiffening at the sensation. Judy hovers nearby with a worried expression, probably uncertain of what, if anything, to do. The fox allows himself a few moments to relax again before speaking. "The doc says I'm probably going to have to relearn how to walk." A flash of shock washes over the rabbits features followed quickly by a more guilt-riddled expression. Her ears sag and fresh tears start to well in her eyes. Nick is quick to console the bunny. "Hey... It'll be alright... You said it yourself- We survived. That's what matters."</p>
  <p>"R-Right..." she breathes, taking a moment to rub her eyes and sniffle back a runny nose. She manages to work a sympathetic smile onto her muzzle and gives his arm a pat. "You're right. It's... It'll be okay. You're a tough fox. You'll get through this."</p>
  <p>He'll try, anyway. After what she did for him, Nick feels he owes the bunny to at least try. The fox glances away for a moment, eyeing the direction that the doctor had slipped off to.</p>
  <p>"...The doc said that probably would have died if it wasn't for your first aid," he muses softly. "I.... Judy, I don't even know how to-"</p>
  <p>"Don't, Nick, please," Judy mewls, stuffing her face back into the crux of the fox's neck. "What was I supposed to do? Just let you die on the floor? I... I tried my best, but... You... You wouldn't stop bleeding..."</p>
  <p>Nick swallows a lump in his throat, deeply unsettled that his normally jubilant and carefree partner had to go through such a trial. He reaches a shaky paw up to stroke at the bunny's unbandaged ear.</p>
  <p>"Your best was enough," Nick considers after a while.</p>
  <p>The two stay pressed together for some time as Judy reels her emotions back under control. She eventually pulls herself back and regards the fox a more neutral expression.</p>
  <p>"I never asked- are you feeling okay? Are you in any pain?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Okay... The doc has me on some heavy painkillers. I'm dazed, mostly. Tired," the fox admits softly. "This is... A lot."</p>
  <p>"It is," Judy nods, rubbing her eyes. "Listen, it's like... Way too late. I should let you sleep. Selfish me couldn't leave until I knew you were going to be okay."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a soft huff, equally as concerned as comforted that she, having been shot herself, found the need to wait so long for him to come around.</p>
  <p>"For what it's worth, thank you for saving my life, carrots. I owe you, what, two or three times over at this point?"</p>
  <p>"Let's call it even," the bunny speaks with a small smile. "Rest up. Someone from the precinct is probably going to want to swing by and take a statement from you tomorrow. I'll visit as soon as I can."</p>
  <p>"Hey, take it easy, yourself. You took a bullet, too, remember?" Nick hums. The mere mention of sleep finds his exhaustion starting to overtake him.</p>
  <p>Judy nods, self-consciously rubbing her bandaged ear before offering the fox one last squeeze and a meek goodnight. Nick puts on a smile and watches as she departs, eventually finding himself alone with nothing but his crippled body and his churning thoughts.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Let's call it even.'</em>
</p>
  <p>He doesn't feel like they are even. He feels like he owes the bunny more than she probably realizes. He feels like Judy's latest bout of lifesaving is simply a footnote in an otherwise extensive list of reasons why the fox owes her. The thought bounces around in his mind, mixing with the slurry of painkillers and fitful memories, eventually tugging the fox into an uneasy slumber.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>It feels weird to be home.</p>
  <p>Judy stands in the doorway of her darkened apartment, feeling lost in a way that hearkened back to her first day with the ZPD. She feels detached, out of place, and maybe a little shell-shocked. Most of all, she feels exhausted. Looking at her alarm clock by the window reveals that she's been up for nearly twenty-four hours at this point.</p>
  <p>The bunny draws a soft sigh and plods inside and begins to work herself out of her grimy, bloodied duty uniform. Normally the bunny would have changed into her civilians clothes at the precinct, but she hadn't exactly given herself the opportunity this evening. Nor did she have any particular desire to drag herself down the hall to the communal shower. Instead, she fetches a pair of pajamas and languidly rolls into bed, grime and all. Knowing that Bogo would chew her out if she even thinks of coming in tomorrow- Or, later today, she supposes, the bunny reaches over and deactivates her alarm. A cardinal sin if there ever was one.</p>
  <p>With some reluctance, Judy grabs her phone and checks her notifications, unsurprised to find her mother at the top of the list with several dozen texts and more than a few missed calls, with her father trailing close behind. The bunny had missed her nightly check-in call hours ago and her parents had been sending intermittent texts ever since. Judy can't blame them. She knows they worry, and from their perspective it would seem like she just dropped off the face of the earth.</p>
  <p><em>'Hoping u r okay. Know u r busy with work but call when u can. Just want 2 know u r safe. Love, Mom'</em> the most recent text reads.</p>
  <p>Judy opens her messaging app and scrolls down, finding nearly a dozen other similar messages, fired sporadically in her direction with increasing frequency as the hours ticked by. Her father, too, though his were edging more towards hysterics in the most recent texts. The bunny lets out a soft groan. She had no intention of icing them out, but with her own hospital treatment, reporting to the other officers about the incident, and visiting Nick, the bunny has had little time to her own thoughts, let alone the opportunity to call her parents. That said, now that she is finally back in the privacy of her own apartment, a churning unease in the pit of her stomach keeps her from texting them back. Her thumb hovers over the reply button, but she finds herself unable to commit.</p>
  <p>What would they say? What would they do?</p>
  <p>Freak out, most likely, and she has no desire to have to deal with that at the moment. She is far too tired and emotionally jumbled up to have her parents losing their minds over her safety.</p>
  <p>A pain on the left side of her head draws her paw up to rub at the bandage coiled around her ear. Her painkillers must be wearing off again. A part of her is still unable to believe that she had been shot. A little lower and... That could have been it.</p>
  <p>Judy draws an uneasy mewl. Her initial testimony of the events of that night to DelGato had been... Sterile. Just the facts. But the more she thinks about the moments before the shooting started, the more she can't believe how foolish she had been. Sure, no sane mammal would expect an armed predator to suddenly emerge from a darkened room and start blasting indiscriminately, but she is smarter than that. She went to the academy and graduated top of her class. She knew how to clear hallways and rooms. She knew how to prioritize threats and remove some of the risks from entering unknown, enclosed spaces. She should have called for backup the moment the two mammals had ducked into the basement. Where else would they go? They were essentially trapped down there. For all intents and purposes, they had them. But instead, she raced down the stairs after them like a mammal on a mission, dragging her partner along with her. She had gotten into an unnecessary brawl and then she allowed herself to get complacent in a potentially hostile environment.</p>
  <p>And they paid for it.</p>
  <p>Over what? Some stolen goods that the petty thieves had pitched during the foot chase?</p>
  <p>The bunny taps out of her messenger and opens her photos instead. The most recent one in the folder immediately draws her attention. Nick standing over a drowsy-looking lynx, a goofy expression on his features and a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He had been roughed up a little, with bloody claw-marks visible on the side of his head, but there was some measure of genuine joy in his expression he wore as a result of his first arrest.</p>
  <p>Was it worth it?</p>
  <p>She thinks back to the stricken fox she left in the hospital. How weak he looked. How broken. He had his own cocktail of painkillers to keep him grounded, but she could see the discomfort in his eyes. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was scared. Not just for himself, but for her as well. He was probably just as terrified of how close he'd come to losing her as she was to him.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a sigh and drops her phone onto her lap. When Bogo reads DelGato's report on the incident, he is going to be furious, and once Judy has the opportunity to present a writeup of her own, he may well go thermonuclear. Even if he doesn't outright fire her for operating so negligently with regard to her own safety and that of her partner, she fully expects the chief to lock her down with desk or parking duty for the foreseeable future. Nick was more correct than he likely realized at the time; the amount of paperwork she is going to have to fill out over the next several days thanks to the shooting is going to be apocalyptic. The thought alone makes her want to crawl under her covers and hide from the world for a while.</p>
  <p>To make matters worse, her schedule is likely going to make it nearly impossible to visit Nick in the hospital. Visiting hours end well before her shift does, and it takes longer to drive out to Zootopia General than her one-hour lunch break allows. She will have to figure something out. The last thing she wants is for the fox to be left to deal with his injuries alone. He doesn't deserve that. Especially not after saving her life.</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but smile at the thought. What was he thinking when he snatched her up off the ground? It all happened so fast. Did he make a conscious decision to grab her, or was it some sort of... Instinctual reaction to protect her? She supposes it doesn't really matter. His actions likely saved her from a quick but painful demise. And to think this is the same Nick Wilde that had conned her out of money for a Jumbopop only a year ago...</p>
  <p>He's a good fox. One that deserves to have a friend close by during what is sure to be a slow and arduous recovery process.</p>
  <p>She glances at the dark screen of her phone again. Her parents deserve to know what happened, but... She knows they'll end up panicking and drive up to the city, which would ultimately take away from time that could be better spent taking care of Nick. Instead, she opens her messaging app and taps on her mother's most recent text. After a few minutes of consideration, she taps out a reply.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Mom, sorry for radio silence. Just got home. Can't talk or text- Working big case. Will call when able. No need to worry. Love you, J'</em>
</p>
  <p>She stares at the screen for a beat, frowning at her brazen half-lie. Shaking her head, she forces herself to send the message and drops the phone back onto the nightstand by her side. To her surprise, a reply pops onto the screen not ten seconds later.</p>
  <p><em>'We understand. Stay safe and call when you can. Love you' </em>She reads.</p>
  <p>"Cripes, they're up at three in the morning worrying about me..." Judy mewls under her breath.</p>
  <p>The bunny places her paws over her face and lets out a groan, more upset with herself than anything else.</p>
  <p><em>Later</em>, she concludes. She will tell them later, once she has things under control again.</p>
  <p>Nick now, parents later.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick's first morning in the hospital wasn't ideal. He awoke in a cold sweat and promptly vomited over the side of his bed, feeling horrifically nauseous. The nurses on call ended up fussing over him for nearly an hour, trying to figure out if he had a bad reaction to the antibiotics or painkillers that he was taking, or if it was just a side effect of the anesthesia used during his surgery. With a few glasses of water and some time to settle, however, the fox's queasiness slowly subsided. The decision was made to switch him to a more mild painkiller due to concerns that his body may be rejecting the intravenous opioid solution he was hooked up to. The result, Nick decided, was less than encouraging. He could hardly move. It hurt to even shift in his hospital bed. Although he had full function of his uninjured arm, simple tasks like reaching for a cup of water or scratching his nose drew sharp pains from his other shoulder and hip. Without his cell phone on-hand, that left him with little motivation to do anything but stare at the wall or watch basic cable on television.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Breaking news this morning to start your day- A possible shootout in Northwood Heights.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'That's right, witnesses in the sleepy suburb reported hearing what sounded like fireworks around seven P.M. last night. Mammals that stepped outside to investigate found police and medical officials arriving on scene only minutes later. We'll take you now to our correspondent live in the field, who will hopefully have a better picture for us as to what happened. David can you hear me?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'I can hear you Katie, yes.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Right, what can you tell the viewers at home about the shooting?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Well, unfortunately not too much at this time. ZPD officials have refused to comment, however several eye-witnesses reported that at least three mammals were seen being taken away in ambulances, with several more being taken directly into custody. Though it is complete speculation at this time as far as the identities of the mammals involved, at least one witness we interviewed has stated that a ZPD officer was one of the mammals injured in the shootout.'</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes drift from the television as a nurse enters his room with his breakfast on a tray. He knows what to expect before she even sets it down on the swiveling table by his side- Bland, mushy, probably vegetarian. Nothing that could get you sick.</p>
  <p>"We're hoping your nausea has settled enough for you to eat," she tells him, settling herself down by the fox's side. "Now, I'm going to help you eat so you don't strain yourself, okay?"</p>
  <p>Nick draws a heavy sigh but voices an affirmation, already growing tired of being treated like an invalid. However, three assisted bites in, he quickly changes his tune. The simple act of chewing leaves him out of breath, as if he had been running a marathon.</p>
  <p>"Am I dying or something?" Nick grumbles.</p>
  <p>"Well... You were shot, Officer Wilde," the nurse helping him eat mentions. The fox tilts his head to regard her. "Your body suffered a trauma and it's focusing all of its energy into healing itself. You'll regain your strength eventually. It's just going to take some time."</p>
  <p>"Can I take out a lease on a new one? I think mine's totaled."</p>
  <p>"Just hang in there, officer," the nurse offers with a small smile. "The worst is already over."</p>
  <p>The worst was not already over.</p>
  <p>The worst came late in the afternoon, when Chief Bogo decided to personally pay him a visit in the hospital.</p>
  <p>"...Heeeyyy... Chief. How's it hanging?" Nick asks, trying to shift into his unflappable, sly persona. He knows it doesn't work. The smirk he is supposed to be wearing feels more like a tight grimace and the hoarseness in his voice from lack of sleep betrays any sort of relaxed attitude that he may have otherwise exuded.</p>
  <p>Bogo glares at the stricken fox for a few long moments before letting out a low grunt.</p>
  <p>"Wilde... What am I going to do with you?" the chief asks flatly.</p>
  <p>"I suppose you could always just smother me with a pillow and bury me in the garden out back. I hear this rehab thing isn't going to be too fun. I might want to get off the ride while I still can," Nick jokes, fighting through a waver in his voice.</p>
  <p>Bogo doesn't bite.</p>
  <p>"I suppose I should congratulate your efforts. Hopps' report states that you pushed her out of the line of fire, bearing the brunt of the attack-"</p>
  <p>"Well, in fairness, it wasn't a bear, it was a-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Shut it!</em>" Bogo snaps, causing the fox to jolt. Nick cringes as a lance of pain runs up his spine. The chief, to his credit, seems to notice this and gives himself a moment to cool down. He draws a sigh and speaks in a low tone. "Regardless of the situation, the two of you were operating so far outside of protocol that you should consider yourselves lucky if I decide not to take your badges."</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes widen at that, any semblance of composure he had manufactured crumbling in an instant.</p>
  <p>"C-Chief!" Nick stammers, the thought of Judy losing her badge twisting a knot in his gut. "Hopps didn't do anything wrong! If you have to come down on somebody-"</p>
  <p>"I said <em>shut it</em>, fox!" Bogo grunts, though with less fury this time. The cape buffalo pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a few steps towards the fox's bedside. "I have Hopps on probation, confined to desk work until she gets that bandage off of her ear and I'm made certain that she is prepared to return to active duty. You, on the other hand, are another conundrum. You're broken, Wilde."</p>
  <p>"I've noticed," the fox squeaks.</p>
  <p>"No, I'm not sure you have," Bogo shakes his head. To Nick's immense terror, a look of pity washes over his features. "I have seen injuries like these before, fox. Even once you can manage lifting a glass without spilling it or walking down the hall without soiling yourself, you won't even be close to returning to active duty. You will have to undergo a physical and psychological evaluation to see if you are even still fit to serve. Depending on how quickly you recover, that may be years down the line."</p>
  <p><em>Years.</em> There's that word again. First the doctor and now the chief. The more he heard it, the more he was forced to come to terms with the implication. He wouldn't be able to go back to work, to be a cop, to be Judy's partner for years. This entire life that he had built for himself, that his bunny friend had helped him build, was over.</p>
  <p>"So..." Nick swallows, his mouth feeling dry. "I'm fired...?"</p>
  <p>Bogo tilts his head slightly and draws a soft sigh.</p>
  <p>"...No, you are not fired. Contrary to what you may think, we take care of our own. The ZPD medical insurance program should cover most of your hospital and rehabilitation fees. Once you get out of here, you will receive a percentage of your normal salary as workplace compensation for food and housing. Do you have a lawyer?"</p>
  <p>"No sir."</p>
  <p>"I will speak with accounting to have a claim filed on your behalf, but you will want to hire a lawyer to make sure you are receive all of the benefits you require. Workers comp is going to dry up before you're up and mobile again, I can promise you that."</p>
  <p>"...Okay. Thank you, sir," the fox mumbles, finding himself surprised that the chief is even offering such assistance. Maybe he really does have a heart inside that burly, rippling chest of his.</p>
  <p>"However, like Hopps, consider yourself pulled indefinitely. I do not want to see you set a single paw inside the precinct unless you're coming to re-qualify for the psych and physical."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a breath, leaning back into his pillow.</p>
  <p>"...And Hopps...?"</p>
  <p>Bogo blinks.</p>
  <p>"What about her?"</p>
  <p>"Well, I doubt her ear is going to keep her off the streets for too long. Will she get another partner?" Nick asks hesitantly.</p>
  <p>Bogo considers the fox for a tense moment before offering a small nod.</p>
  <p>"Make no mistake, I have half a mind to put her on parking duty until she starts defecating loose change, but yes, it <em>is</em> standard procedure," he states. The fox nods his head in understanding but says nothing. Feeling the conversation drawing to a close, Bogo crosses his arms and tilts his chin down, leveling his gaze on the fox. "You made a mistake, Wilde. Many officers do, but not all are as lucky as you. Count your blessings."</p>
  <p>Everyone keeps insisting that he's lucky. At this point, he must be the luckiest fox alive.</p>
  <p>"Sure," Nick mumbles before turning his attention to the window by his bedside. "Just... Go easy on the rabbit. Please?"</p>
  <p>The chief draws a breath and turns for the door.</p>
  <p>"Get well, Wilde," Bogo pauses in the door frame, his hoof on the knob. "If you push yourself, you may surprise me." He spares the fox a glance and Nick feels a chill run down his spine as an uncharacteristic smile creeps into the corners of the normally stern buffalo's muzzle. "I would not be adverse to the notion."</p>
  <p>With that he passes through the threshold and once again the fox is left to his own devices.</p>
  <p>Nick feels some tension drain from his body, the conversation with his boss having not gone exactly as poorly as it could have. Thad said, the cape buffalo's grim words had left him feeling somewhat ill. Was this really going to be his life for the next few years? Laying in a bed, feeling like death? Nick lets out a weary groan and closes his eyes. And Judy... Poor Judy... Going out on patrol, picking up cases, that was her life. And now she was going to be stuck behind a desk. Alone.</p>
  <p>Nick didn't even want to think about the rabbit getting another partner. The notion formed a knot in his throat. The two of them were a team. It wasn't fair. He had finally gotten his life together. He finally had an honest, respectable job, making decent pay. He finally had a genuine friend and mammals that respected him, and one stupid mistake had shut it all down.</p>
  <p>"So typical," Nick mumbles, letting out a weary sigh.</p>
  <p>Of course he can't catch a break. He's Nicholas Piberius Wilde, after all. The higher the highs, the lower the lows.</p>
  <p>Would Judy still want to be his friend if he isn't on the force? Or would she abandon him like everyone else had? There's no reason a straight arrow bunny cop, the pride of the city, would want to hang around a half-dead former con-fox that can't even scratch his own ass without help. The chief mentioned that he already put the bunny on probation, meaning that she's already been delivered the bad news. If she knows he won't be back any time soon, she may already be thinking about finding a new partner. Nick whines softly, the thought driving uncomfortable feelings to the forefront of his mind.</p>
  <p>No. Stop it.</p>
  <p>He forces the thought away. You're a fox, he reminds himself, you roll with the punches. If nothing else, Nicholas Wilde does not wallow. He will deal with the cards he is dealt, just as he always has, bunny or no bunny.</p>
  <p>The rest of the day is a blur. Nick spends a good amount of time compartmentalizing his emotions. Trying his best to shove all of the pain and worry and fear and uncertainty into a nice little box. His years on the streets had taught him better. Feelings got you hurt, and more hurt was the last thing he needed right now.</p>
  <p>He manages to hork down a lukewarm dinner spread and is rewarded with another round of poking and prodding by the nurses. Afterwords, he's introduced to the art and science of shitting in a pan in bed, an adventure that the fox knew he was going to grow to absolutely despise. By the time lights-out rolls around, Nick wants nothing more than to curl into a ball and die. The bustle of the hospital had calms considerably after dark, and Nick manages to find some enjoyment in the stillness of it. The loneliness of it. He is just starting to drift off to sleep when a commotion stirs in the hall.</p>
  <p>"Ma'am, visiting hours are over," a voice notes from down the hallway, making the fox's ears perk.</p>
  <p>"I-I know, but please! I won't be long. I couldn't get out of the station until late and I just need to check in on him," comes Judy's familiar voice.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks. He hadn't expected her to drop by so late.</p>
  <p>Or... At all, frankly.</p>
  <p>"Officer-"</p>
  <p>"Please, ma'am! I'll be in and out! He's my partner!" Judy insists.</p>
  <p>Partner? Had Bogo not told her yet?</p>
  <p>He hears a sigh and then the nurse on call speaks again, more softly this time.</p>
  <p>"Fine, just... Try to keep your voice down. Other patients are sleeping."</p>
  <p>"Thank you ma'am!"</p>
  <p>The patter of rabbit feet on polished tile can be heard approaching, and then... There she is.</p>
  <p>Nick and Judy eye each other for a moment as she stands in the threshold of the his darkened hospital room. She isn't in her usual duty uniform. The plain white blouse, black slacks, and badge on her hip tells the fox that she had most likely put a long day of desk duty behind her. Her ears are droopy, even her good one, and exhaustion is plain on her features. When the fox says nothing, Judy takes the initiative and plods towards his bedside.</p>
  <p>"How are you holding up?" the rabbit asks, concern twisting her expression.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Fine," Nick mumbles, unsure of what he is expected to say in this situation. Judy looks by no means convinced, but she doesn't press him. Instead, she moves to the far side of the room, dragging one of the metal chairs over and hopping onto it so they can be more or less at eye-level. Her nose twitches, perhaps picking up the notes of sick and filth and awful hospital food under the sharp scent of antiseptic and cleaning agents.</p>
  <p>She stares at him for a while, seeming uncertain of what to say. Nick doesn't fare much better. Bunnies are notorious for wearing their emotions on their sleeves, and Judy's look of pity has him wanting to melt into his bedsheets. He doesn't need pity. He needs this nightmare to be over.</p>
  <p>Eventually, Judy finds the strength to speak.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. Things at the precinct have been nuts and I couldn't break away. C-Chief Bogo, uh..." she trails off, trying to organize her thoughts.</p>
  <p>"I know. He was here earlier," Nick mentions, guessing at what she is trying to explain. "I got pulled, too. Though I guess that was to be expected"</p>
  <p>Judy cringes and glances away. The guilty look on her face is easy to read, but the subtle twitching of her nose told the fox that she is likely trying to hold back tears.</p>
  <p>"I'm... So sorry, Nick," she mutters. The comment lingers in the air.</p>
  <p>"It's not your fault," the fox huffs after a while. "You'll be fine. Buffalo Butt can't keep you behind a desk forever, and I'm sure whoever they partner you with will be... Fine," He chokes out the last word, finding himself surprised by how hard it was to finish that sentence.</p>
  <p>"I don't want another partner, slick. I want you," Judy whispers, reaching out a paw to touch his arm.</p>
  <p>"Well, you don't have much of a choice, fluff," Nick tells her with a dry chuckle. "The chief doesn't expect to see my hide back in the station for a couple of years."</p>
  <p>"Y-Years?! <em>Nick!</em>" Judy nearly shouts. The fox instinctively flattens his ears, knowing that the nurse said she would throw the bunny out of she got too loud. Judy seems to realize this as well and snaps her paws over her muzzle.</p>
  <p>A heavy silence falls between the two.</p>
  <p>"I just..." Judy tries, "...All of this... It feels so surreal. Like some kind of awful dream."</p>
  <p>"Trust me, bunny, this hurts way too much to be a dream," Nick tells her with a weak grin. His meager attempt at humor immediately turns regretful as tears start to well in the bunny's eyes. Nick cringes and reaches a hesitant paw out. He wants to comfort his former partner, but he barely has the energy to maintain himself at the moment. "Oh, don't- Come on, carrots, please..."</p>
  <p>"S-S-Sorry..." the bunny sniffles. She takes a few moments to compose herself and draws a weary breath. The rabbit leans forward and crosses her arms on Nick's bedside, dropping her chin into the crux of her elbow. "What are we going to do...?"</p>
  <p>Nick blinks.</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>Her eyes drift up to meet his.</p>
  <p>"I mean... You might be off the force for the time being, but we're still a team," she tells him. "You're still my best friend."</p>
  <p>Nick did not expect her to say that. He had expected her to be reluctant about losing him as a partner. He had expected her to whine about it for a few days before coming to grips with the situation, at which point she would get over it, and ultimately get over him, but this...</p>
  <p>"I..." Nick breathes, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I don't know..."</p>
  <p>It's an honest answer. The only thing he can think to say.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a sigh, absently watching him for a few moments in thought. Eventually, a flicker of determination hardens her otherwise soft, violet expression.</p>
  <p>"I'll try to swing by in the evenings to see how you're doing. Maybe every other evening if things are too crazy at the station. You don't have your phone, right?" she asks. Nick shakes his head numbly. "I'll find it for you. It's probably with your gear in the evidence lockup. We can text each other and you can let me know if you need me to bring you anything or if you'd like me to just swing by and say 'hi'. Is there anything at your apartment you want me to grab? Any... Books? A change of clothes or a better pillow or something?</p>
  <p>"N... No..." he croaks, feeling his chest start to tighten.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and eyes the fox quizzically.</p>
  <p>"...Are you okay, slick...? Are you in pain?" she asks. Nick clenches his eyes shut as he feels them starting to water. With a grimace, he tries to compose himself.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Keep it together... Keep it together...'</em>
</p>
  <p>"Nick?" comes her soft voice. He feels a paw on his cheek and snaps his eyes open to see Judy watching him with concern. But... It's more than just plain concern. There is a look of fear in her eyes. Of pain. His pain. It hurt her to see him like this.</p>
  <p>Of course she wouldn't leave him. She cares for him. Truly cares.</p>
  <p>The fox finds himself unable to maintain his collected facade any longer. A wet, blubbering sob escapes his muzzle as he begins to break down. Judy's initial reaction is one of shock, but she is quick to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling her smaller frame closer to his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's vaguely aware of the rabbit asking him what's wrong, desperately trying to calm him down, but he can hardly hear her. He's too far gone. It's only when she makes a move to fetch the nurse that Nick hooks his good arm around her waist, dragging the bunny back down to his side. Judy tenses in surprise for a beat but quickly eases into her new position. She holds the fox close, as close as she can without harming his broken body. She offers soft whispers of consolation and strokes the cream colored fur on his cheek as he rides out the worst of his distress.</p>
  <p>Nick isn't sure how long he cried for. He lost track after the bunny started to cry along with him. The absurdity of the scene was not lost on him, and if nothing else, the rabbit's own emotional outburst had helped drag him out of his dour mood.</p>
  <p>"S-S-Stupid emotional bunnies..." Nick huffs with a weak smile as he tries to collect himself. Judy manages a giggle as well, sniffling back a runny nose. The fox takes the opportunity to remove his arm from around her waist to wipe the salty tears from his fur. "S-Sorry, carrots, I-"</p>
  <p>"Don't, Nick. It's okay," she coos. "You don't need an excuse to feel vulnerable around me. It's okay to be... Compromised, every once in a while."</p>
  <p>There's a pregnant pause while Nick just breathes, trying to steady himself through the occasional shudder.</p>
  <p>"Compromised... I like that," Nick mumbles. The fox draws a sigh and looks at the rabbit with a weary smile. "I'm compromised out of my mind, Hopps."</p>
  <p>"I know. It'll get better," she assures him. "I'll make sure of that. I want to be there every step of the way for you. We're partners, after all."</p>
  <p>Nick finds himself surprised by the suggestion, but the confidence in her gaze expelled any doubt from his mind. She is serious. She wants to be there for him.</p>
  <p>A thread of guilt tugs at the back of his mind. Does she feel like he owes him? The fox did, in Judy's own words, save her life down in that basement. Maybe she feels more guilty about his situation than she initially let on. Maybe this is her way of clearing her conscious. Or maybe she is trying to do a favor for the fox. He did need help, after all, and it would be foolish of him to refuse.</p>
  <p>But when the rabbit tucks her head back under the fox's jaw, he internally scolds himself for even having such thoughts.</p>
  <p>No, Judy was not the type to go around collecting favors. She was offering her time, assistance, and support simply because he is her friend. It's not something Nick is used to. Where he comes from, mammals expect equal or greater returns on their investments. But he knows Judy expects nothing from him other than his return to wellness. Perhaps that was what had been so overwhelming for him. That a mammal was even capable of showing such kindness. It was something Nick had never really experienced before. He didn't know how to react, so his brain sort of went on the fritz for a little while.</p>
  <p>Feeling brave, he brings a careful paw up and hesitantly strokes the rabbit's long, silky ears. Judy draws a wistful sigh in return and nuzzles herself deeper into the fur of his neck, a gesture that makes the fox's heart flutter.</p>
  <p>She really is something else... In his thirty-some years of life, he has never met another mammal as kindhearted, compassionate, driven, and just as Judy. She practically radiates righteousness. In a city so filled with greed and selfishness and hatred, the bunny sticks out like beacon for change. Maybe that is what drew him to follow her, carrot-pen recordings be damned. He had not realized it at first, but every minute he spent with the bunny felt like having years of filth washed off his fur. She was like a breath of fresh air.</p>
  <p>And she believed in him. <em>Truly</em> believed. She saw in him something that no other mammal did; That he could be something other than a shady con-fox. He had come to that realization a long time ago, but it still shook him to his core. After all, how could a mammal so good have such trust in a mammal so... Not?</p>
  <p>But that was quintessential Judy. Always seeing the best in everything. <em>Everyone</em>. Him included. They weren't even expectations, just... Certainties. She knew he had the capacity to be better, simple as that. Somewhere deep down, he knew, too, and the fox had worked tirelessly to proof the bunny right. To garner her approval. To make her proud.</p>
  <p>And... She was, it seemed. Though he was reluctant to believe her, at first, her pride slowly began to rub off on him. After spending so long thinking so poorly of himself, after spending so long drifting through life, uncaring, to actually feel proud of himself, to feel like his life had some <em>value</em>, was almost overwhelming. It was like he wasn't even the same fox any more. Like he had died during that chase in the Rainforest District, or the explosion in the train station, and been reborn through some bunny magic pyre. She had changed him. His heart, his mind, everything. If anything, the fox owed her.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks, a certain clarity suddenly settling into place.</p>
  <p>He did owe her. Not just for saving him from bleeding out on the floor of that basement, but for everything. She has done so much for him. Much more than she likely even realized.</p>
  <p>He grips his companion slightly tighter, finding a growing realization forming amidst his jumbled thoughts. The notion of being indebted to the bunny is not an unwelcome one. Rather, it stirs a certain pride in the fox. He wants to be able to repay her, to have a way to thank her for the new life that she had so casually granted him. He has little to offer outside of his thanks and his continued friendship, but the spark of an idea begins to form in the back of his mind. Nick draws an unsteady breath, deciding that he will give the thought more consideration later, when he isn't in such a... 'Compromised' state.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Judy," Nick mumbles after a long while, his tone heavy.</p>
  <p>The rabbit just smiles, giving the fox a little squeeze around his neck.</p>
  <p>"Mmm... I like it when you use my real name," she tells him, her smile turning somewhat cheeky. "Maybe you should take a bullet more often."</p>
  <p>"Rabbit, believe me," Nick says, allowing some humor to trickle into his tone. "That was a one-time deal. You're catching the next one."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Good morning. Everybody <em>settle!"</em> chief Bogo drolled from his spot behind the lectern. "Now, as I'm sure most of you are aware by now, officers Hopps and Wilde were involved in a shooting a few days ago that left officer Wilde in critical condition. He has since been stabilized but his injuries are extensive and we are not expecting him to return to duty any time soon. As such, you may expect some shuffling in casework and patrols as we are down one mammal. If any of you care to send a card or flowers, you will find him in room four-twenty-three of Zootopia General. An investigation is currently underway, but more than anything, this is a reminder for all of you to stay vigilant. Danger can and will rear its ugly head where you least expect it. Both Hopps and Wilde learned that the hard way." He paused, scanning the room with a critical eye for a few moments before adjusting his glasses and glancing down at the paperwork in front of him. "Anyway, assignments for today..."</p>
  <p>Having Nick absent from the precinct sucked, Judy concluded. She wasn't the only one who noticed. The distinct lack of snark during morning roll call was the most outwardly noticeable change, but as the day dragged on, it became apparent to everyone just how much levity and amusement the russet-colored fox brought to an otherwise mundane work environment. It was easy for the doe to find herself missing his presence, as obnoxious or embarrassing as he may sometimes be.</p>
  <p>More than anything, he provided a welcome distraction from the mountain of paperwork that the two typically tackled every morning. A mountain now twice as large thanks to the forms, reports, and other documentation generated in the wake of the shooting. Some of her workload had been lightened by the other officers throughout the day. A sign of pity or solidarity, she wasn't sure, but she was thankful for the help, especially now that she was essentially responsible for Nick's share of their work as well.</p>
  <p>She tried to not let it bother her. Instead, she engrossed herself in her work, popping a painkiller on occasion when her injured ear was making its presence too well known for her to focus. Working while on narcotics was not something she welcomed with open paws, but it beat the alternative. All the same, she made doubly sure to check and recheck her work. The last thing she needed was for an error to pop up on a simple task and wind up with chief Bogo scrutinizing her more than was necessary.</p>
  <p>Around noon she left her desk to fetch some tea. The terrible instant coffee that the other officers seemed to fawn over wasn't exactly to her liking, so she had taken the initiative to bring in her own teabags and use the hot water tap on the water cooler to enjoy some fresh tea on occasion. Plus, the break room was generally well-stocked with assorted fruits and snacks. A few other officers were assembled inside, one of whom turned her attention to the bunny as she entered.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Hopps, how's the ear?" officer Fangmeyer asks. Her partner, DelGato stands nearby along with Officer Snarlov.</p>
  <p>"Not too bad. I get headaches on occasion, but the painkillers help," Judy answers with a polite smile. She plods over to the cabinets and leaps onto the counter to collect a teabag from her small stash.</p>
  <p>"You come up for air under all that paperwork, yet?" the tigress continues, earning a some light chuckles from the others. The bunny merely shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"Not yet. Some of the other officers have been helping, though," she turns and flashes the polar bear on the other side of the room a grin. "Thanks, by the way, Snarlov." The larger mammal just offers a subtle nod. Judy's eyes flick to DelGato. "Any news on the case?"</p>
  <p>"Still running interviews," the lion shrugs, "I'm gonna pop over to the hospital and ask Wilde a few questions at some point, but from what we can tell, the shooting wasn't racially or politically motivated or anything. Just gotta see if Wilde knows the guy before we can wrap it up."</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"What? You think Nick knew that wolf?"</p>
  <p>"I mean, it wouldn't surprise me, Hopps. Everyone knows your partner has connections to the criminal underworld, as tenuous as some of them may be. Could have been a shooting of opportunity."</p>
  <p>"Had. He <em>had</em> some connections," Judy corrects, "He's changed. He doesn't associate with mammals like that any more."</p>
  <p>DelGato raises his paws in defense and adopts a placating expression.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I wasn't accusing nobody of nothing. I'm just saying, it's not out of the realm of possibility that Wilde bumped into the guy before, or the guy knows somebody that Wilde crossed, or something like that. Gotta show that we covered all the bases. Just standard procedure."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head, deeply unsettled by the sentiment, but decides not to press the subject any further. She knows Nick isn't mixed up in anything. He wouldn't risk the career that he's worked so hard for by getting his nose dirty again. Besides, from everything that Judy has learned about Nick's past, he never seemed like the kind of mammal to hang around with the types that carried guns, let alone used them on other mammals.</p>
  <p>The bunny fetches her floral pattern mug from the drying rack near the sink and saunters over to the water cooler. A small step stool is already waiting nearby, another of her breakroom additions.</p>
  <p>"Any thought into who you might want to partner up with now that Wilde's out of the picture?" she hears Fangmeyer ask. Judy's ears perk and she shoots the tigress an unscrupulous expression.</p>
  <p>"...Excuse me?"</p>
  <p>"You can't fly solo forever, Hopps. Bogo's gonna pair you with another officer at some point. If you're smart, you'll submit your recommendations to him before he makes one for you."</p>
  <p>Judy doesn't even want to think about that right now. She and Nick are a team. Frankly one of, if not the best duos on the force. The thought of having to work with another officer just sucked the energy out of her.</p>
  <p>"I don't know," The bunny admits. "I won't even be eligible to get back into the field until I clear the psych and physical exams again. I'm not gonna worry about it right now. Nick and I work really well together. It'll be hard to adjust to working with anyone else."</p>
  <p>"Well, you're gonna have to try. I wouldn't hedge your career on waiting for that fox to come back," the tigress notes. Judy quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
  <p>"Hopps..." Fangmeyer shakes her head, glancing briefly towards the other officers for support. "Look, I don't know a lot about Wilde, but I know mammals like him. We all do. They see an opportunity presented to them and pounce on it, and then once the well dries up or it becomes too hard, they move on to the next thing. I think your fox got the reality check that he needed. Why would he want to come back? He almost got killed over nothing."</p>
  <p>Judy didn't realize how angry she had gotten until a sting in her ear pulled her out of her red haze. She cringes and folds her ears back, trying to keep her blood pressure from aggravating her wound.</p>
  <p>"You're right about one thing," Judy seethes, "You don't know anything about him. If you did, you would know how important this job is to him and how much it's changed his life! This isn't some... Long con that he's running and he certainly didn't nearly get killed over nothing. He nearly got killed saving my life!"</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer sprouts a frown and opens her mouth to retort but is stopped by a paw placed on her shoulder by her partner.</p>
  <p>"Take it easy, stripes. You got testy when I was in the hospital, too," DelGato mumbles. The tigress just rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>Judy takes the opportunity to fill her mug with hot water before stepping down from the stool and giving the trio a hard look.</p>
  <p>"Look, think what you will about him, but you could at least have the decency to not insult him behind his back while he doesn't even have the means to defend himself."</p>
  <p>With that, she turns tail and plods out of the break room, having no desire to press the subject any further. Fangmeyer has some nerve talking about Nick like that. It's bad enough the way some mammals treat him out on the streets, but to hear that kind of vitriol from a sworn officer of all mammals made her stomach churn. If the tigress would just give him the opportunity to show his capacity for good, she would realize that he's not the bottom-feeding low-life that she thinks he is.</p>
  <p>Judy is still in a funk by the time she returns to her too-spacious cubicle and is more than eager to take her mind off of the conversation she'd just endured. Fortunately, a ping from her cell phone distracts her as she's about to sit back down, helping to brighten her mood. Nick had been sending her intermittent texts since she had found and returned his cell to him. Most were goofy selfies or snaps of things he found interesting around his room while constrained to his hospital bed- The sky outside his window, the vitals monitor he was hooked up to, the rather grim looking meals that he was fed by the nurses. His most recent text had been just that; a photo of what what was presumably his dinner last night. She had been able to identify the small salad and tiny portion of rice, but the other goopy, brownish portions that he had been given were unrecognizable to her eye. The fox had framed the shot in such a way that one of his nurses could be seen by the side of his bed, supplying a decidedly non-plussed expression, much to Judy's (and more than likely Nick's) amusement.</p>
  <p>However, a glance at her phone reveals the text to be not from her partner, but from her mother.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'We know u r busy, but call when u can. Just want 2 hear your voice. Love Mom &amp; Dad'</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy draws a weary sigh and runs a paw down her face. She had completely forgotten about her parents after she blew them off the other night. They were probably worried sick about her. Not wanting to lead them on any longer, she plops herself down into her office chair and taps the call icon on her mother's contact information. The line connects before the first dial tone even finishes.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Sweetheart, thank goodness!" her mother chimes. "Are you okay, Judy? It's not like you to go this long without calling."</p>
  <p>"I know, I'm... I'm really sorry, mom," Judy sighs. "Things have just been crazy around here as of late and I... Haven't had the opportunity to get back to you guys."</p>
  <p>Not a complete lie, Judy justifies to herself.</p>
  <p>"I understand, darling, we just worry. What's been going on? A big case, you said?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, it's... It's a mess," the bunny admits, rubbing her eyes with her free paw, "but I'm not allowed to talk about cases under active investigation, not that you'd want to hear the nitty-gritty, anyway."</p>
  <p>Again, another half-lie.</p>
  <p>"You can't even share with your mother?"</p>
  <p>"No, not even with my mother," Judy smiles despite herself.</p>
  <p>"Judy, it didn't have anything to do with the shootout that happened in the city the other day, did it?"</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks in surprise, a frown tugging at her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"The shootout?"</p>
  <p>"It was in the paper this morning. The article said that some predators were arrested and that a ZPD officer got shot."</p>
  <p>Feeling her palms start to sweat, Judy licks her lips, trying to drum up an excuse on the fly.</p>
  <p>"I... Mom... Look, I..." she stammers, "I-It's part of that, but I'm okay. I promise"</p>
  <p>There's a long pause before she hears her mother draw a breath.</p>
  <p>"Well... As long as you're safe," her mom says, though her tone is measured and uncomfortable. Judy knows her mother well enough to realize that this is not the last time she is going to bring the subject up. "How is Nicholas?"</p>
  <p>"N-Nick...? He's..." <em>Horrifically injured, bedridden and miserable, falling to pieces and it's all her fault. </em>"He's under a lot of stress right now. We both are."</p>
  <p>"Try not to burn yourself out, Judy. Are you sleeping enough? Eating enough?"</p>
  <p>"I'll be okay, mom," Judy says softly. She clears her throat and glances at the mug of hot water that she had fetched from the break room. "Listen, I can't talk for too long. I'm still on the clock."</p>
  <p>"I understand, dear. I'll let you get back to work."</p>
  <p>"Give my love to dad."</p>
  <p>"I will, sweetie. Love you."</p>
  <p>"Love you too, mom. Talk to you soon."</p>
  <p>Judy ends the call and draws a heavy sigh. She absolutely hates lying, but in no way wants to have to manage dealing with her parents panicking in addition to everything else she has on her plate right now. She will tell them in time, just not yet.</p>
  <p>Glancing at the clock on her computer, she notes the time. Her introductory session with the ZPD psychiatrist is scheduled for later today. The thought of having to prove her sanity just to return to field work had initially irked the bunny, but when the chief assured her that it was standard procedure for officers involved in traumatic events, she had to concede. It may potentially do her some good, even.</p>
  <p>Four o'clock eventually rolls around and Judy finds herself rapping her knuckles on an unassuming office door in a section of the ZPD she isn't too intimately familiar with. The door swings open after a few moments, revealing a slender deer doe standing on the other side. The larger mammal cranes her neck down and smiles when she spots the bunny.</p>
  <p>"Ah, officer Hopps, right on time! Please, come in."</p>
  <p>She steps aside and holds out a hoof to usher the smaller doe in. Judy offers a friendly smile and plods inside, eventually finding herself in one of the large, comfortable chairs arranged within the room. It's a nice office. Cozy. Bookshelves and filing cabinets line three of the four walls, with the far wall sporting a large window that let a lot of natural light in.</p>
  <p>"I am Doctor Long," the deer speaks as she closes the door behind the bunny. Instead of sitting down behind her desk, the larger female opts to take one of the other chairs adjacent to the rabbit. "Do you prefer to go by officer Hopps, or would you rather I call you Judy?"</p>
  <p>"You can call me Judy," the bunny says.</p>
  <p>"Very well. May I assume that you have been given the rundown as far as the purpose of this little meeting?"</p>
  <p>"You're just trying to make sure I don't have PTSD or anything, right?"</p>
  <p>Doctor Long laughs at that.</p>
  <p>"In very broad strokes, yes, I suppose. The psychological toll of an incident such as the one that you and officer Wilde experienced oftentimes gets sidelined when considered in the same breath as the physical trauma. More than anything, I am here to ensure that you are recovering mentally as well," she says. Judy just nods, wringing her paws together. "I suppose we should start with this- How have you fared in the wake of the shooting?"</p>
  <p>Judy considers it for a few moments. In truth, she had not given much thought to herself, more concerned with her job and a certain fox.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Okay, I think. I don't know if you were expecting a sobbing mess of a bunny, but I'm okay, all things considered," Judy says.</p>
  <p>"I did not know what to expect," Doctor Long says with a small smile. "It is the first time we have met, after all. The only information I have to go by is your police record, which is excellent, by the way, and the report from the shooting. I suppose it should not surprise me that you have handled yourself well. By all accounts, you are a brave and virtuous officer, Judy."</p>
  <p>"...Thanks?" the bunny offers, having been unprepared for the compliment.</p>
  <p>"Apart from the report you gave to officer DelGato, have you spoken to any other mammals about what happened?" the deer asks.</p>
  <p>"No, not really. It's been a crazy week," Judy says with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Not even friends or family?"</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, a cold chill running up her spine for an instant.</p>
  <p>"It hasn't come up," the doe half-lies, glancing away from Doctor Long. Of course, it hasn't come up because she hasn't broached the subject with anyone. The psychiatrist lets out a light hum and tilts her head.</p>
  <p>"Do you think you would be willing to walk me through what happened that night?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"...Didn't you just say you read the report?" Judy notes, perhaps sounding slightly more condescending than she had intended.</p>
  <p>"I did, but I would like to hear your personal account, if that is okay. Tell me, what do you remember most from the incident?"</p>
  <p>What she remembered most? So much had happened so fast. The chase, the scrap with the two mammals, the impromptu photo shoot, and then the wolf emerging... But one moment stuck with her more than anything else, and it was well after the chaos had cleared.</p>
  <p>It was staring into Nick's eyes while he slowly lost consciousness. It was watching as his usually sharp gaze began to lose focus on her. It was watching the rush of emotions that flashed over his features. The confusion, the realization, the fear. It was feeling hopeless as her partner lay dying on the floor of a cold, dark basement.</p>
  <p>"I... Remember my partner, Nick," Judy speaks after a while. "His expression while I was trying to stop his bleeding."</p>
  <p>"It must have been scary," Long leads.</p>
  <p>"...I think it's scarier now than it was at the time," the bunny mumbles thoughtfully.</p>
  <p>"Because now you can think back and consider how things might have gone differently?"</p>
  <p>"...Yeah."</p>
  <p>Dr. Long nods to herself and gives Judy a sympathetic expression.</p>
  <p>"It is not uncommon for mammals to feel this way after a traumatic event. It is natural for us to desire complete control over every situation presented to us. That is why when things suddenly become out of our control, we are often left feeling lucky or unlucky based on the outcome. Our minds tend to dwell on little details, the things that we feel we could have influenced to give ourselves a different end result. As officers of the law, it is good to have these thoughts. When we look back on incidents that slipped out of our control, we can think of what we would have done differently and better prepare ourselves for the future. But the reality is that we cannot always be prepared for every eventuality. Rather, how we react to a situation presented to us is what defines us."</p>
  <p>Judy absently eyes one of the bookshelves as she considers the doctors' words. She and Nick had both blamed themselves for what happened and felt that they could have done more to avoid the injuries they had received. But Long was right. Sure, they could have taken better precautions, but there was no way they could have been prepared for literally every possible situation. There could have been an armed mammal in the house instead of the basement. They could have been locked inside. There could have been two armed mammals instead of just the one. One of the mammals they were chasing could have drawn a weapon long before they entered the house. They couldn't have complete control. They could only control themselves. They could control their risk.</p>
  <p>Judy could have disengaged when it became too dangerous. They could have called for help. It's what they should have done in the first place. Judy draws a sigh and gives the psychiatrist a soft nod.</p>
  <p>"I made a lot of mistakes that night that I know I'll never make again."</p>
  <p>"There is not an officer in this precinct who can say they have never made a mistake on duty. Some mistakes are worse than others, yes, but we are all simply mammals at the end of the day. Mammals make mistakes," Long tells the bunny. Judy can't help but frown. Mistakes happen, sure, but that doesn't mean they feel any less awful. Especially when a mistake lands your best friend in the hospital. "How is officer Wilde?"</p>
  <p>"Nick? I mean, he's..." Judy gestures absently around, searching for the words. "He's... Doing about as well as you might expect of a mammal in his position. He's... Hurt and confused and overwhelmed. Bogo decided to visit him personally to let him know that he was getting pulled from service until his condition improves," she says with some heat on her tongue.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long's mouth forms a line and she tilts her head slightly to one side.</p>
  <p>"Yes, I was... Informed. Admittedly, he went against my recommendation to not break the news until officer Wilde had a little more time to settle into his new situation, physically and emotionally, but I suppose the chief found it prudent to get it out of the way. Like ripping a bandage off, perhaps."</p>
  <p>"It was thoughtless and hurtful," Judy fumes. "He doesn't understand how important being a cop is to Nick. It's changed his life!"</p>
  <p>The deer smiles softly at that.</p>
  <p>"Quite. For what it is worth, I believe the chief was attempting to light a fire under officer Wilde's bottom, as it were."</p>
  <p>"What? Like getting him angry about losing his job is going to magically make him heal faster or something?" Judy asks incredulously.</p>
  <p>"You will be surprised, Judy. In the coming weeks and months to follow, you may find yourself impressed by how much a mammal's motivation can accelerate their recovery, not just from emotional damage but from physical damage as well. Make no mistake, Nicholas is going to be depending on your support to help him get through this terrible episode," the doctor tells her. Judy nods in understanding. She is already committed to doing everything she can for the fox. Hearing such a sentiment from the doctor only redoubled her resolve. The doctor glances at the clock on her desk briefly before turning her attention back to the bunny. "I wish I could pay him a visit in the hospital, myself, as the only councilor in the precinct, my schedule makes doing so rather prickly. Still, Zootopia General has a small team of very talented grief counselors that I want you to suggest to him should you feel he requires professional help. If he refuses, stress that there is no shame in needing assistance from others. He went through a trauma that no mammal should have to endure. Both of you did."</p>
  <p>"His ego may not let him," Judy mumbles, reaching up to rub the back of her head.</p>
  <p>"He will listen to you if you insist, Judy," Doctor Long says with a small smile. Before Judy can ponder the statement for more than a moment, the deer stands herself up. "That is enough for an introductory meeting. How we meet again at the same time next week?"</p>
  <p>"Sure, doctor," Judy concludes after a beat. She stands herself up and makes her way to the door before pausing and giving the taller mammal another look. "I do plan on keeping an eye on Nick. Officer Wilde, I mean. I can tell he's not... Himself right now."</p>
  <p>"He will recover. It will just take some time," the deer tells her with soft encouragement in her tone.</p>
  <p>"No, it's..."</p>
  <p>Judy freezes in thought, considering her visit with the fox from the other day. Judy knows Nick likes to hide himself away behind smug grins and stupid jokes, priding himself on his lack of emotions. On <em>'not letting them see that they get to him'</em>, but she knows better than that at this point. She knows that Nick has layers to his personality. She has seen his capacity for warmth and friendship, and on occasion she has even been allowed to peek past the emotional stone wall he has built for himself to catch glimpses of the <em>real</em> Nick Wilde. The fox has never admitted it outright, but Judy has heard enough reluctant asides from his past to know that having an honest friend is an entirely new concept to him. He had insisted on a few occasions that his emotional distance is a <em>fox</em> thing, but the more Nick opens up to her, the more she is finding that it is very much a <em>Nick</em> thing, too.</p>
  <p>He is trying to change, to be a better friend and partner, but Judy can see that it is sometimes difficult for him. Opening yourself up to others requires trust, and while she is certain that Nick trusts her, twenty years of hustling on the streets of Zootopia most likely left the fox bitter to the notion of getting too close to anybody. It is something that he seems to be working on. Something that the two of them are working on, together. And she sure as sugar isn't going to back out now. Still, seeing the fox so distraught, so... Broken, tore at her harder than she had expected, especially since most of the time he made it difficult to tell if he had any emotions at all.</p>
  <p>Judy licks her lips and plods back towards the doctor.</p>
  <p>"It's hard to explain... Nick likes to... He puts out this unflappable, sly, smug fox persona, but that's not the <em>real</em> him. Or, it's just the part of him that he lets other mammals see. I... I don't know. But now that side of him has all but vanished and all that's left is... Scared and vulnerable and uncertain. I'm not used to seeing that side of him. I mean..." Judy shakes her head with a slight cringe. "I mean, he <em>cried!</em> I've never seen him cry before!"</p>
  <p>Doctor Long's expression softens, her ears splaying to the sides in a look of pity.</p>
  <p>"I know how hard this must be for both of you," the deer says softly, "but do not fret, Judy. Things will improve with time. Eventually this will be something that the two of you will be able to look back on and laugh. For now, find comfort in one another. Given his species, it would be unsurprising to find that he is a normally rather guarded individual. That his guard has been let down, willingly or otherwise, is not as bad as it may seem. Be patient and lend your support. He may be fighting feelings that were otherwise previously alien to him."</p>
  <p>Judy bites her lower lip in thought for a beat before giving the doctor a nod. Nick hasn't been himself as of late, but perhaps that's not entirely a bad thing. It's probably terrifying for the fox, but being sensitive to ones own emotions surely does more good than the 'uncaring and unfeeling' facade that Nick had built for himself to shut other mammals out.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Doctor Long," Judy speaks after a while. "I'll see you in a week"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of Battery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Nick lets out a weak groan, the shifting of the dim lighting in his hospital room enough to rouse him from his uneasy slumber. The last round of painkillers is still very much in his system, so his mind is a bit of a slurry as he opens his eyes. A pair of long ears loom overhead to greet him.</p>
  <p>"...Carrots...?" Nick mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Think again, numbnuts," a low voice drones.</p>
  <p>That's enough to snap the fox to full attention. He jerks his head to the side in surprise, alarmed to find his old fennec partner standing on a chair by his bedside.</p>
  <p>"...Finnick?"</p>
  <p>"Expecting the fuzzy bunny?"</p>
  <p>"I sure as hell wasn't expecting you!" Nick gapes. Shaking his head in confusion, he adds, "How did you get in here?"</p>
  <p>"Like any other mammal, through the front door," the smaller vulpine explains. His long ears twitch with amusement. "I just told 'em I was your nephew. Said I forgot my ID at home n' they just let me in, anyway."</p>
  <p>"Wow," Nick states in equal parts concern as amazement. "That's... Frightening."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, no shit. Who knew security was so lax? Guess they figure all us chompers look the same. Can't tell two species apart. Might make for a good con."</p>
  <p>Nick stares at the fennec for a beat, stupefied by the quip made so brazenly in front of an officer. Forcing the thought aside, he redirects his attention towards a more pressing concern.</p>
  <p>"Finn... Why are you here? I thought you burned me. You didn't answer any of my calls or texts after I went to the academy. Nobody did."</p>
  <p>Finnick, to his credit, at least has the decency to looked ashamed of that fact.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well... You can't blame me, right? Ya had everyone shook. Ya knew a lot of names, seen a lot of things, an' all the sudden you had a badge on ya. Mammals were 'fraid you'd start goin' through your little black book and bagging fools... Me included," the fennec says.</p>
  <p>"Finn..." Nick mumbles, his ears pinning back. "I mean... I wouldn't-"</p>
  <p>"If ya didn't, it'd make ya dirty. We didn't think your bunny girlfriend would let ya break bad. C'mon, red, think back to when you were still hustlin'. What if it was me the rabbit put that stupid sticker on? What if I ended up wearing blue? You don't think you'd lay low for a while? Watch the water for any ripples?"</p>
  <p>"...No, you're right," Nick admits, tactfully ignoring the 'bunny girlfriend' comment. "I knew there would be fallout, but I didn't expect everyone I ever knew to go ghost on me."</p>
  <p>"Hey, you leavin' everyone in your rear-view mirror and starting your life over was the only way you was gonna make this work. You know that. Too much baggage, otherwise. Hell, if ya said anythin' t' anyone an' one of the big players caught wind, you would'a seen some <em>real</em> shit."</p>
  <p>In the back of his mind Nick rationalized that he was going to burn every bridge he had ever built by becoming a cop, but he didn't exactly realize he was sitting on a live grenade. Good thing Bogo had the foresight to tell him to keep his mouth closed, not that he needed much encouragement.</p>
  <p>"Believe me, Finn, the baggage is still there, I just don't tell anybody about it," Nick huffs.</p>
  <p>"Even the bunny?"</p>
  <p>"Especially the bunny! Cripes, I don't want to think about what she would do if she knew the kind of stuff that we've stuck our noses into."</p>
  <p>"Amen t' that, brother," Finnick mumbles. He gives Nick a once-over. "So how bad is, it? Heard ya got shot."</p>
  <p>"Twice," the larger fox grimaces. "One in the shoulder and through-and-through on the hip."</p>
  <p>"Damn. Did it hurt?"</p>
  <p>"Of course it hurt!"</p>
  <p>"I'm surprised you ain't dead. Little white vixen must'a been watchin' over ya."</p>
  <p>"Little gray bunny, you mean," Nick says, a small smile finding his muzzle. "She stopped my bleeding. Kept me awake. The way the doctor talks, I probably would have bled out long before any help arrived if it wasn't for her."</p>
  <p>"Heh, first she takes you off th' streets and gives ya a job, and then she goes and saves your life. Sounds like she'd fishing for a Life Debt."</p>
  <p>"...I might just owe her one at this point," Nick admits, reflecting on his thoughts from the other day. He reclines back onto his pillows and draws sigh as Finnick raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, I've considered it. She's done so much for me already."</p>
  <p>The fennec lets out a low chuckle.</p>
  <p>"Hell, Nicky, you got it bad for the bunny, huh?"</p>
  <p>"What? No-" Nick is quick to wave off the notion. "It's not like that. You know me, I've never really had any mammals in my life that I could rely on. You excluded. Judy's just... At the risk of sounding like a sap, I've never had a real friend like her before. Hell, I've never met another <em>mammal</em> like her before. She's..."</p>
  <p>"...Got bigger balls than you do, that's for damn sure," Finnick finishes for him.</p>
  <p>"Amongst other virtues," Nick can't help but agree.</p>
  <p>"Eh, well, put a ring on her before some up-jumped bunny buck goes and does it for you," Finnick jokes. Nick just rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p>"How'd you hear I was in the hospital, anyway? The coverage on the shooting said the ZPD hadn't released any information on who was involved. Did someone recognize me?"</p>
  <p>"Heh, you're famous but not that famous, red," Finnick says with a crooked smile. "Nah, jus' caught a rumor. Northwood Heights ain't too big. Everyone came out when they heard th' shootin'. Someone mentioned a cop got blown away an' someone else said they saw a fox gettin' carried off. Word eventually reached my ear an' I put two and two together. Ain't a lot of foxes gettin' caught up in shootouts these days. Jus' asked around and found they was keepin' ya here. Called a few favors t' look clean enough on paper t' get inside. Had I known they wasn't gonna check my creds, I wouldn't have bothered."</p>
  <p>"I hope you're not on the hook with anybody for all that info," Nick mumbles. He didn't want the little fox to be indebted on his own behalf.</p>
  <p>"Don't sweat it. Every one in Happytown knew by morning. You know how the 'hood is- Mammals can't keep their damn traps shut. 'Sides, I ain't in the business of payin' back favors no more."</p>
  <p>"But you're still working the streets?"</p>
  <p>"Don't have much else goin' for me, red," Finnick shrugs, "Not everyone has a rabbit bounce into their life and fix all their shit for them."</p>
  <p>"Hey, I had to go through the academy just like she did, you know. It wasn't like I was just handed the badge," Nick says flatly.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, Nicky. Ya really think they would'a let a fox join the force if it wasn't for th' fuzzball vouching for ya?"</p>
  <p>Nick frowns and glances away awkwardly, knowing that the fennec is almost certainly right.</p>
  <p>"Alright, fine, but... Come on, Finnick. You were right before- If the two of us ever bump into each other and you've got your paws dirty... I'll have to do what I have to do, even if I don't want to. Have you... You know, considered getting out of the game?"</p>
  <p>The smaller tod actually laughs at that.</p>
  <p>"Yeah? Your old boy Finn' goin' straight and narrow? Get outta th' game an' start payin' his taxes n' all that shit like a respectable mammal?"</p>
  <p>Nick sees little humor in it. He draws a sigh and reaches a paw up to rub at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Look, even before I went off on my little lapine adventure, things were getting harder for us by the day. The game kept changing and we were falling behind. That's not to say I don't think you're capable of working without me, but... We're getting old, Finn. Old tods don't last long in, er, <em>your</em> profession. At least, not without a serious reputation behind them," he says. Finnick just frowns in response. "Do you have a... Back up plan, at least?</p>
  <p>"<em>Backup plan?</em> The fuck? You think I'm workin' on a 401K or somethin'? The streets is th' only life I got. It's called th' <em>trap</em> for a reason, red. I know ya don't believe in that Modern Foodchain shit, but mammals like me can't just walk into a place an' drop off a resume. You know that," he says dismissively.</p>
  <p>Despite his best efforts to temper his reaction, Nick feels his lips peel back in frustration slightly.</p>
  <p>"That <em>'Modern Foodchain shit'</em> is what ended up getting my father killed," Nick nearly growls. The smaller vulpine opens his mouth to argue, but Nick presses on before he as a chance to get a word out. "Finnick, if I, Nicholas Wilde, formerly known as <em>'King-Con'</em> in certain disreputable circles, can become a cop of all things, then you can get a civilian job, too. You're plenty smart enough. I might even be able to help you find something now that I'm no longer a <em>blight</em> on polite society. Maybe you don't believe it, but I was worried about you when you suddenly dropped off the grid. I figured you were okay, but I had no contacts left that would let me know. We've been through a lot together. Hell, you've kept my head attached to my shoulders on a few occasions, too. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you something close to a Life Debt as well. Let me find something better for you. Please."</p>
  <p>The fennec watches the larger fox with wide eyes, a silence stretching between them for a few beats as Finnick reels in his surprise.</p>
  <p>"Fuckin' shit... She really did a number on ya, huh?" he mumbles. "You changed."</p>
  <p>"Yes she has, yes <em>I</em> have, and I think you can, too," Nick tells him, forcing some confidence into his tone. "At least consider it. I've known you for decades now, Finn. I know that you can-"</p>
  <p>"Ya don't know jack shit!" Finnick growls, catching the larger fox by surprise. "I ain't like you, Wilde! This puzzle ya think you're solvin' don't come t'gether like that! Unlike your pansy ass, I actually <em>like</em> hustlin'! I'm damn good at it, too! Shit, fool, we was a <em>team</em>! A couple o' killers in this filthy animal city! We had a good thing goin'!"</p>
  <p>Nick draws a huff and looks away. He has to imagine that it's been difficult for his former partner to adapt to finding any sort of stable income without his help running cons. Even working together, a good day's take was the exception. Going to bed hungry was the rule.</p>
  <p>"...I don't know if it was a <em>good</em> thing," Nick offers after some deliberation, "but it was <em>our</em> thing, I guess... I'll be the first to admit that there were some parts about it that I loved, but..."</p>
  <p>"But it was never really you," Finnick huffs, looking off towards the window on the far wall. "You were never cut out for this life, Nicky. I knew it th' second I first laid eyes on ya. You wanted t' be hard but ya had a soft heart, even after all th' shit they dragged ya through."</p>
  <p>Nick glances down at his paws, wringing them together in thought for a moment.</p>
  <p>"...Why'd you take me in all those years ago, then? Why bother?"</p>
  <p>Finnick glances at his former partner, watching him in thought for a while before offering a non-committal shrug.</p>
  <p>"Ya had a fresh mouth an' a chip on yer shoulder. I guess I kinda respected that. Plus, in case ya hadn't noticed, most o' th' mammals in our... In <em>my</em> line o' work are 'bout as sharp as a sack o' wet mice. Street-smarts are easy t' learn, but you had book-smarts t' back it all up."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"...Damn, Finn, that... May genuinely be the nicest thing I've ever heard you say to anyone"</p>
  <p>"An' you better not tell anyone I said all that, neither. I got a reputation t' maintain," he grunts. "Look, I'll... I'll think about it. If nothin' else, it jus' ain't th' same without ya 'round no more. Lookin' for new cats t' roll with has been a shitshow. You're right, th' game <em>has</em> changed. This new generation of kids comin' up got no understandin' of business. No sense of respect, neither. They jus' wanna throw up gang-signs an' fuck some fools up."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I think I may have been one of them," Nick mumbles, glancing down at himself.</p>
  <p>"Besides, I'm in too deep right now. If I suddenly dropped off, mammals would come lookin' for me. Mammals I don't wanna be found by."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"...Finn, if you're in trouble, I can-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Don't,</em>" the little fox warns, giving Nick a dangerous look. "You know th' kinda shit a mammal gets for slidin' inta bed with th' fuzz. If somethin's gonna happen, it'll be on my own terms. I said I'll fuckin' think about it."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a huff and offers a small nod. Thinking about it is better than outright refusing, he supposes. He is fully aware of the kind of trouble that the fennec might be wrapped up in; trying to push product, illicit or otherwise, contract work for certain disreputable employers, hell, maybe he's even running a con with another mammal. Nick isn't sure he wants to know. The smaller fox had nearly a decade more experience working the streets than Nick did and he was never one to shy away from picking up work that Nick wouldn't touch with a fifty-foot pole. The two sit in silence for a few moments before Finnick speaks again, his tone softer this time.</p>
  <p>"For real though, I'm, uh... Glad ya didn't get smoked," he says awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Nick manages a smug smirk, unable to resist the urge to tease.</p>
  <p>"Boy, I'm really starting to think you might actually <em>care</em> about me."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, shove it, Wilde," Finnick grunts, though an uncharacteristic ghost of a smile graces his muzzle. The smaller fox slides off of the metal chair and takes a moment to work a kink out of his back. He turns to his former partner and gives him a more measured expression. "I'll be around. Got some thinkin' t' do, I guess."</p>
  <p>"Does your old number still work or do you have a new burner?"</p>
  <p>"New one," Finnick mumbles. He seems to mull something over for a moment before adding, "I'll text you my new one. Jus' keep it discrete. I don't like havin' my fuckin' digits in a cop's cell."</p>
  <p>"Heh, isn't there a saying about keeping your friends close and enemies closer?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, th' only problem is I don' know which one ya are any more," he muses. With a halfhearted wave, he heads for the door. "Chao. And take care of that bunny of yours. You were right about one thing- You owe her."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Know him?"</p>
  <p>Judy watches as Nick gives the photo printout a closer look. He munches absently on his lunch, eyeing the mugshot with some scrutiny. His appetite had returned, it seemed, much to the relief of the bunny. Whatever painkillers or medication the doctors had him on previously had apparently made him violently nauseous, so it was nice to see him eating without much fuss. The bunny takes a peek at the image as well and finds that the mammal shown looks a lot smaller and more demure in the tiny black and white photo than he did when he had a gun pointed at her head. Younger, too, she notes. He's just a cub.</p>
  <p>"...This the guy that shot me?" Nick eventually asks.</p>
  <p>DelGato nods slightly.</p>
  <p>"But do you <em>know</em> him?" he presses.</p>
  <p>The fox spares the bunny sitting beside him a glance before shaking his head.</p>
  <p>"My memory hasn't exactly been crystal clear with all the drugs they've been pumping into me, but no. Doesn't look familiar," he admits.</p>
  <p>"And here I was thinking you knew everybody," Judy teases with a soft smirk.</p>
  <p>"Everyone from my generation," Nick notes with a one-shouldered shrug. "The new kids around town, not so much. What's his name?"</p>
  <p>"Tyson Pine," DelGato tells him. He takes the photo back and pockets it in his coat. "Happytown native. Pretty impressive rap sheet, too, considering he's barely old enough to drink"</p>
  <p>"Pine?" The fox blinks, looking surprised. "He wouldn't happen to be Cliff Pine's cub, would he?"</p>
  <p>The lion raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Don't know. Why? Who's he?"</p>
  <p>Nick deliberates over his answer for a beat.</p>
  <p>"He was a bruiser for one of the Rainforest District gangs. Got pinched for beating the stuffing out of a corner girl when she told him he knocked her up."</p>
  <p>"Lovely," Judy frowns.</p>
  <p>"Wasn't the first time. He was pretty notorious for, uh... <em>Sewing the seeds</em> of his species. Earned him the nickname 'C.D. Player' because of his initials," Nick explains before looking to DelGato. "He's probably still locked up. Check the database- Clifford Dawkins Pine. If that wolf is his kid, it would explain a lot."</p>
  <p>"You think he's into something for his father?" DelGato asks.</p>
  <p>"I dunno about that. When C.D. went away, there wasn't really any love lost between him and his crew. I doubt they would have taken in some bastard kid of his. Did you interview him? Did he say he was working with anybody?"</p>
  <p>"Besides the lynx and weasel? Doesn't seem like it. We interviewed each of them separately and they were pretty ready to point fingers and place the blame on the other two, especially with an attempted murder charge looming over their heads. We think they were just running a small-time electronics boosting ring with Pine as the fence. He insists that he didn't mean to shoot any cops."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"Okay, so who <em>did</em> he mean to shoot?"</p>
  <p>DelGato rolls his eyes, offering a small smile.</p>
  <p>"They've been getting punked by some other kids in the area. Beating them up and robbing them blind. Pine says he thought they were getting robbed again. You two <em>did</em> announce yourselves as ZPD when you entered the basement, right?"</p>
  <p>Nick and Judy look at each other, the bunny's expression shifting to something more guilt ridden.</p>
  <p>"No, not... Explicitly," she says softly. "I announced during the chase. It hadn't felt it necessary to announce ourselves again when we ended up in the basement. We didn't know there was another mammal down there."</p>
  <p>DelGato nods understandingly.</p>
  <p>"Doesn't excuse the wolf lighting you two up like a pair of winter solstice trees. Plus, he tested positive for amphetamines when the paramedics checked him out, so he was probably outside of his own mind when you two stumbled down there, anyway," he says. The lion takes out a small notepad and scribbles a few things down before giving the two another glance. "For better or worse, this one is looking pretty open and shut. You two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."</p>
  <p>"It's what we do best," Nick says flatly.</p>
  <p>DelGato pockets the pad with a hearty chuckle.</p>
  <p>"Glad you're still in one piece, Wilde," he says earnestly before looking to Judy. "Hopps?"</p>
  <p>"Would you mind waiting for me down in the lobby? I'll join you in a minute," she tells him.</p>
  <p>The lion nods, his eyes flicking between the two smaller mammals for a tick before taking his leave.</p>
  <p>"What is he, your chaperone today or something?" Nick asks.</p>
  <p>"Kinda. I bribed McHorn to cover for me so I could head out here during daylight hours. I knew DelGato was going to be paying you a visit so I hitched a ride."</p>
  <p>"...Please don't tell me you're burning your lunch break just to come see me," Nick mumbles, his ears falling flat.</p>
  <p>"Fine, I won't tell you," Judy retorts, giving him a playful nudge. She considers the fox's thoughts on the wolf from a moment ago, eventually asking, "So... Like father like son?"</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles softly.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, if you ever want to know why a mammal is the way he is, look at his mother first, and then his father. Simple as that."</p>
  <p>"Even a mammal like me?" she asks with a knowing smirk.</p>
  <p>"Oh, now, careful bunny. I don't know your parents nearly well enough to go down that rabbit hole without hurting some feelings."</p>
  <p>"Come now, I'm a big girl," Judy muses. She reclines in her chair slightly and cocks her head to one side. "You're not wrong, I suppose. Some of the ideas I had before I moved to Zootopia, about predators and foxes especially... They weren't formed in a vacuum. I tried to move to the city with an open mind, but..."</p>
  <p>"But then you met me," the fox finishes, adopting a rather self-satisfied looking expression.</p>
  <p>"Well, you certainly didn't help at first," Judy reluctantly agrees, "but I was just in denial the entire time. I really believed all those awful things I said during that press conference. I had myself convinced that I was better than the mammals I grew up with. That I was more open minded. But the only reason I followed you into that ice cream parlor in the first place was because I <em>assumed</em> that you were up to no good. I didn't even realize it at the time." An uncomfortable silence befalls the two. Nick adopts an uncertain expression, his mouth hanging half-open as if scrambling to think of some sort of consolation to offer. Amused, the bunny speaks before he can get a word out. "You're going to say that I know better now and that it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't justify what I did," she says. "Nothing does. Same thing goes for my parents. They're good mammals, truly. Most of the mammals in Bunnyburrow are, but... That doesn't justify the... backwards-thinking culture that they've developed."</p>
  <p>"...Mammals don't know what they don't know," Nick suggests after a while. Judy just nods softly. The fox hesitates on a thought before asking, "Are they... Okay with you having a fox for a partner?"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but smile at his cautious uncertainty.</p>
  <p>"Yes, Nick, of course," Judy smiles. "They were a little worried at first, I'll admit, but they knew that you were the same fox that helped me find all of those missing predators, salvaged my career, and saved the city at large. Besides, after I went off to the academy they apparently had a bit of a change of heart about predators. They even have one working with them now, which... I mean, had you told me that five years ago I would have called you crazy. You've talked to them over Muzzletime once or twice, right? Did you get the impression that they were... Put off by you or something?"</p>
  <p>"...No, I suppose not, but I've barely said more than a <em>how-do-ya-do</em> to them."</p>
  <p>"They're cool with you being my partner, I promise," she assures him, "and even if they weren't, they don't exactly have a say in which foxes I choose to hang out with." That earns her a meager smile from the larger mammal. Spurred on, Judy opens her mouth to speak again but catches herself before a question can tumble from her lips. Nick notes her hesitation and cocks his head to the side slightly, prompting the bunny to find her voice. "What about... <em>Your</em> folks? What were they like?" A slight frown tugs at Nick's muzzle and he quirks an eyebrow, prompting the bunny to quickly add, "If it's not too personal to talk about, I mean."</p>
  <p>The tod glances away for a beat and Judy finds herself worrying that she may have crossed a line that she shouldn't have.</p>
  <p>"No, I... I Just don't talk about them much," Nick says with another awkward single-shoulder shrug. "You already know the gist of it. My dad wasn't really around that much when I was a kit and then one day he was just... Gone. And... My mom was a pretty typical 'fox mom'. Always trying to set me up with dates, always concerned I wasn't eating enough, that kind of thing."</p>
  <p>"I think that might be a universal mom thing," Judy smirks.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nick says with a soft sigh. "She was..." He licks his lips, apparently searching for the words. "I took her for granted. She was always doing her best to keep me on the right path, but... I was a typical 'fox son', stubborn to a fault. I didn't want to listen, and, well, you know how that turned out."</p>
  <p>The bunny's smile stretches into something more knowing.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I dunno, <em>officer</em> Nicholas Wilde, ZPD's first and only fox," she muses, reaching over to give her partner a nudge. "Maybe it's not my place to say, but I think your mom would have been proud of you."</p>
  <p>Nick looks to the bunny in surprise for a beat before his expression softens and a modest smile graces his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"...Thanks, fluff."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure," Judy quips. She chews on the inside of her cheek and checks the time on her phone. "Gotta meet my chauffeur. I'll be back as soon as I can. Text me if you need me."</p>
  <p>With a final goodbye, she departs the fox's recovery room and meanders her way down to the main lobby of the hospital, eventually finding DelGato loitering near the massive sliding glass doors of the entrance. A mammal his size is pretty hard to miss, that's for sure. Spotting her approaching, DelGato pockets his cell phone and meets the bunny half-way.</p>
  <p>"See? Told ya I don't bite," DelGato says with a smirk as the bunny rejoins him in the lobby. Judy just rolls her eyes. "You really thought I'd try to pin his own shooting on him or something? We're cops, Hopps. We gotta stick together."</p>
  <p>"Fangmeyer could have fooled me," Judy grumbles, turning to make her way to the car park. The lion at least has the decency to adopt an embarrassed expression.</p>
  <p>"Hey, look... Fang's not a bad mammal. If you knew what she's gone through- What a lot of officers here have gone through, you wouldn't be so surprised that she's cautious around other preds. Especially foxes."</p>
  <p>"Mark, if you, as a lion, are not going to acknowledge that predators are not <em>predisposed</em> to commit criminal wrongdoings, then at least acknowledge that Wilde is not like other foxes. He went through the academy just like you and me and everyone else. He earned his place."</p>
  <p>"He's not like other foxes," DelGato nods. "Totally with you there. For what it's worth, I think Wilde's a pretty good guy, too. Great sense of humor if nothing else, but... Once you have a few years under your belt in this outfit, you'll start to see patterns. End of year reports listing certain species higher than others in arrests and convictions, certain species more prone to committing certain crimes, the same tired stories being told during interviews again and again... Eventually it becomes routine."</p>
  <p>The two plod down a flight of stairs, eventually emerging into the underground parking garage. Judy follows the lion as he makes his way towards his massive police cruiser.</p>
  <p>"So... What? Any time a fox comes around we should all scrutinize their every move? Treat them as guilty until proven innocent?" Judy asks with some bite in her tone.</p>
  <p>DelGato fishes for his keys in his pocket, seeming to take a few moments longer than necessary to unlock the SUV.</p>
  <p>"No, we shouldn't, but that's not what happens. What happens is that a mammal like Wilde comes around and you end up with a bunch of crusty old cops that don't know what to do with themselves because they've spent their entire careers watching their friends get hurt or killed by mammals that he used to break bread with," DelGato muses. Judy's ears fall behind her shoulders. She doubts that Nick is pals with any mammal that would try to hurt or kill an officer, but the lion's point still stands. DelGato loads into the cruiser and reaches through the cab to open the door on the other side for the bunny. It takes Judy three leaps to scramble up onto the too-large seat. "Look, what I'm saying is this- Mammals in the precinct don't know what to do with Wilde yet because they don't know him. If you give them some time, they'll come around. They just need to recalibrate. Having a fox cop to begin with is a lot to get used to. Hell, a bunny cop is, too."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a sigh and reluctantly buckles herself in (for what little good it would do). DelGato gets the vehicle moving and a silence permeates between them for a good while. Eventually, the bunny finds the voice to speak.</p>
  <p>"Why are you different? As far as I can remember, you've been nice to Wilde from day one."</p>
  <p>The lion shrugs.</p>
  <p>"Guess my mamma just raised me right," he offers. Judy blinks, immediately thinking back to Nick's words from earlier. <em>'Look at his mother, and then at his father'</em>. Is that really such a major ill of society? Bad parenting? "I got a lion's perspective, Hopps, and we police our own. If you ask me, that's why lions and most other large felines have some of the lowest crime rates of any preds in the city. You're gonna have to get used to the fact that most of the mammals you'll be putting away while you wear that badge will be foxes or raccoons or weasels or any of the other 'usual suspects'. I got nothin' against any of them, honest, but statistically those are the mammals you'll be locking up."</p>
  <p>Judy's thoughts are dragged back to the conversation she had with Nick prior to the shooting, about how nothing ever changes and how he didn't want to spend his career 'sweeping up messes'. About how he wants to change minds before trouble starts. About how nobody asks <em>'why'</em>.</p>
  <p>"Why?" she hears DelGato ask. The bunny blinks and tilts her head his direction, realizing she must have voiced the last part of that thought aloud. She clears her throat and opts to clarify.</p>
  <p>"Do you ever wonder why? I mean, why certain predators are more... Prone to getting arrested. You think it's because they don't take care of their own?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Again, I'm just a stupid lion with a badge with a stupid lion's perspective on things," he tells her. "If you asked me, yeah. If nothing else, a good mammal like Wilde would do well to set an example for his kind, but if you ask a thousand different foxes, I'm sure you'll get a thousand different answers."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, lost in thought for a few minutes as DelGato turns onto the expressway. She may have to ask Nick about this next time she sees him. Like DelGato, she only has access to her own perspective, not a fox's. Though, at the same time, she knows that Nick is in no way an <em>average</em> fox. She knows that most foxes are neither criminals, nor officers of the law. Hers is somehow both in the same breath. Though, maybe an outliers' perspective is favorable. He has lived several lives and may have unique thoughts on all of them.</p>
  <p>"But... Do you ever <em>ask</em> why?" Judy questions again. "Like, the lynx and weasel and the wolf that shot Wilde and I. Did you ask them <em>why</em> they were a running an electronics boosting ring?"</p>
  <p>"Er, why? To make money, why else?" DelGato frowns.</p>
  <p>"But, I mean, you can also make money working a register at a grocery store. Why go to theft?"</p>
  <p>"Hell, bunny, if you can answer that question, you may as well go and get an honorary degree in criminology," the lion says, flashing her a glance. "Mammals have been killing and stealing and raping since the dawn of time, and it sure as hell ain't gonna stop any time soon."</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, I know," Judy huffs, "I know, but... Why certain species more than others?"</p>
  <p>"I don't know, Hopps," the lion shakes his head. "Seriously. I'm on the wrong side of the law to even guess. Gang culture? Stupidity? Peer pressure? I dunno. That's a six-figure question you're trying to ask someone with a cop's five-figure salary. Why all the curiosity? Did Fang really get you that riled up?"</p>
  <p>"No, it just... Rubbed me the wrong way, I guess. Nick is my friend, not some... Thug. It made me feel like she lumps him in with the same mammals that tried to kill us."</p>
  <p>"Hey, I'm with you," the lion mumbles. He purses his lips in thought for a few moments, eventually speaking again. "Listen, I'll talk to her, alright? See if I can't get her to lighten up."</p>
  <p>The bunny smiles at that.</p>
  <p>"Okay. Thanks, DelGato."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>By his fifth day in the hospital, Nick had concluded that the worst part of his situation was not the long periods of drug-induced delirium punctuated by brief moments of blinding agony, nor the embarrassment and discomfort that came with having a nurse assist him with his bedpan, nor the borderline inedible meals that left him practically begging for some Bug Burga. No, frankly all of those little quibbles had become routine by this point. <em>That</em> thought, however, the notion that he was growing so accustomed to the torment, was starting to gnaw at him. It certainly didn't help that there was a clockwork predictability to his daily regiment, down to the minute in some cases thanks to a few of the nurses on staff. The fox found that as the days marched on, his sense of time was gradually slowing to a crawl.</p>
  <p>To keep his mind occupied, he began familiarizing himself with just about every member of the hospital staff that happened to wander into his room for one reason or another. He had to. Nothing else was around to hold his attention when Judy wasn't visiting. There was a television in his recovery room, but he hardly ever touched it. The talking heads on the news drew no interest from him and the other basic cable channels put him to sleep more than anything else. No, he only found some modicum of escape from interacting with the nurses and doctors. Hell, at this point, he probably knew the staff better than they knew each other. Their names, their backgrounds, their hopes and dreams to an extent. It was easy to draw the information out of them. Mammals liked to talk. Even had he not been laid up in a hospital bed, the fox had always been good at making other mammals feel comfortable enough to share private details with him. He was good at it.</p>
  <p>It drew a sliver of guilt up from his heart. After all, the smooth-talking, disarming persona he was putting forward for the hospital staff was most regularly used when he was hustling. And that's sort of what this was, right? Conning mammals into spending more time with him so he wouldn't feel so lonely? But he needed it. Staring at the same four walls, day in and day out, was becoming maddening. Only Judy's visits, as brief as most of them were, kept the fox from losing his mind.</p>
  <p>Saturday turned out to be a treat. Judy already had irregular hours due to her injury and apparently that included having weekends completely free from the precinct. The bunny, bless her soul, decided to spend the entire day keeping him company, something Nick was more than thankful for. For a while, the tod was concerned that Judy felt obligated to keep him company, but even after what he knew were long and arduous workdays for the doe, she always seemed to snap into brighter spirits and welcome lively conversation with the fox.</p>
  <p>She popped over around lunch time with some fresh blueberries that her mother had shipped her, a gift that she was more than eager to share. A delightful treat to be sure, and Nick caught himself wearing a genuine smile for the first time since the shooting. Sure, he was riding high on painkillers as well, but it felt nice to be in good spirits for once. The fox mixed a paw full in with his chocolate and vanilla swirl pudding pack that came with his lunch tray (the only item served worth mention), and savored every last bite.</p>
  <p>"You're going to get fat if you eat too many of those, you know," Judy had commented, not bothering to look up from her phone.</p>
  <p>Pudding packs had quickly become Nick's favorite snack at the hospital. So much so that he had managed to, well, con some of the nurses into sneaking him a few outside of his normal meal hours. When Judy caught wind, she had just laughed it off and mentioned that if he wanted to eat pudding packs all day while he was trapped in there, more power to him.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, you should know by now that foxes do not get fat, we get <em>fluffy,</em>" Nick explained, finally turning to the rest of his meal; a rather unimpressive puck of ground bugmeat on a piece of white bread and a small salad. He plucked the single red tomato off of the salad, not willing to entertain the tiny, disgusting red devil today.</p>
  <p>Judy cracked a curious smile and peered his direction.</p>
  <p>"I've seen a fat fox or two," she noted.</p>
  <p>Nick let out a mock gasp.</p>
  <p>"Goodness, my very own fuzzy bunny has been seeing other foxes? How scandalous."</p>
  <p>"Keep it up and you'll be seeing double the fuzzy bunnies in a minute," she said, jabbing a accusatory finger towards the tod. Despite how cute it was to be threatened by a rabbit, Nick knew that she really could snap his ass in half if she wanted to, even had he been in good condition. He raised his good paw in mock-defense.</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright, I yield, officer grouch," Nick said with a grin and a roll of his eyes.</p>
  <p>The bandage had been removed from Judy's ear recently, revealing the stitching underneath. It was still a little red and puffy, but it didn't look nearly as gnarly as the fox had been expecting. The clean hole that Nick had witnessed immediately after the shooting wouldn't be more than a notch once it had more time to heal. The rabbit had been excessively timid about its appearance, however, going as far as to hide her ears behind her shoulders when she had come to visit Nick that day. It took some coaxing, but the tod eventually managed to convince her that there wasn't any sense in worrying about it. Especially not in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Scars are cool, anyway. Chicks dig scars," Nick had commented with a grin, earning himself a flustered reaction from the bunny.</p>
  <p>"I <em>am</em> a chick!"</p>
  <p>"Hey, I don't judge. No reason you can't settle down with a nice doe."</p>
  <p>The two had fallen back into a familiar rapport after that. He had to admit, it felt good to get back to the old banter. He was inwardly glad that things hadn't changed too much between the two of them in the wake of the shooting. Judy still acted like Judy and slowly but surely, he was starting to feel like himself, too. Some of what happened on that horrible night had been buried deep in the recesses of the fox's memory, but he could still recall the look of abject terror on his partner's face. More than anything, he hoped his bunny would never have to go through a trial like that again.</p>
  <p>
  <em> His bunny.</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick scoffed and shook his head, amused by the thought.</p>
  <p>"What?" Judy asks, noticing the motion. Nick blinks and gives her a glance.</p>
  <p>"I'm apparently getting overly-emotional again," he notes before gesturing to himself. "<em>'Compromised fox'</em>, remember?"</p>
  <p>Judy eyes him for a beat before putting her phone to sleep and offering Nick her full attention.</p>
  <p>"That's... Not necessarily a bad thing. Are you okay?" she asks softly.</p>
  <p>Nick adopts an uncertain expression, caught off-guard by the shift in mood.</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah... I'm alright, fluff," he says earnestly, "Stiff and cranky and itching to get out of here, but I could be doing a lot worse."</p>
  <p>Judy's eyes scan over his features for a few moments, as if trying to discern his honesty, eventually cracking a small smile.</p>
  <p>"Okay. Good," she states warmly. The bunny takes out her phone again and goes back to typing away.</p>
  <p>For a few minutes, the soft taps and pops of her phone are the only sounds to be heard in the hospital room. Nick absently watches her work, his gaze eventually settling on the stitch-work of her ear. It's the only real evidence that she had been dragged through a trauma recently. Though the ear stands mostly upright, it's kinked ever so slightly off to one side near the middle.</p>
  <p>Despite Judy's insistence, Nick still felt that her wound was his fault. That he was the reason she was damaged. That she'd have to wear a reminder of his failure for the rest of her life. But apart from her initial shyness about the wound's appearance, his partner seemed... Fine. She'd gotten away pretty clean, it all things considered. At least, on the <em>outside</em>.</p>
  <p>"...How about you?" Nick asks softly with a mix of curiosity and concern.</p>
  <p>Judy flashes him a glance.</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"How are <em>you</em> holding up?" the fox clarifies.</p>
  <p>Judy seems to think on the question for a moment, raising an eyebrow slightly.</p>
  <p>"I mean, my ear still hurts a little, but-"</p>
  <p>"No, carrots, I mean..." he wonders how to phrase it. "Have you talked to anybody about the shooting? The two of us have barely spoken about it at all. No offense, but this is some pretty heavy stuff. I would have thought you'd be a little more chopped up over it."</p>
  <p>A slight frown tugs at the rabbit's muzzle, her eyes drifting down to her phone without really looking at it.</p>
  <p>"Chief Bogo had me see a councilor who specializes in traumatic events. Apparently it's required to pass an evaluation if I want to get back to active duty."</p>
  <p>That means he'll probably have to go through the same thing if he ever gets out of the hospital, Nick notes absently.</p>
  <p>"And... How'd that go?" the fox presses.</p>
  <p>Judy shrugs.</p>
  <p>"I don't know. I... Haven't really thought too much about that night, to be honest. Not the shooting itself, at least," she tells him softly. Nick tilts his head at that, silently urging her to continue. Judy draws a sigh and reaches up to grab her good ear, tugging it down and toying with it in a soothing motion. "The thing I remember most about that night was... Well, you. Seeing you bleeding out. Feeling helpless... It was scary... You were struggling to stay conscious, and then you passed out and-"</p>
  <p>Her breath hitches in her throat and her eyes start to water. Nick's ears splay backwards and he's quick to reach a paw out towards the rabbit.</p>
  <p>"Hey, hey, relax," the tod urges, "No need to get yourself all worked up."</p>
  <p>Judy nods with a sniffle and reaches up to rub at her eyes.</p>
  <p>"S-Sorry..." she draws a breath in an attempt to center herself and glances off at the far wall. "It all happened so fast. The paramedics showing up, the ride in the ambulance to the hospital... They took me off to get my ear looked at, but the entire time all I could think about was whether or not you were going to survive. Even the doctors didn't know. I just sat there, waiting for news. Good or bad. It was..."</p>
  <p>The bunny trails off with a cringe on her muzzle. Nick watches her in silence for a while, her account of the events of that night feeling like a knife twisting in his gut. It had been rough for him, no doubt, but he couldn't even imagine how he would have reacted if he had been in her place, having to cradle her dying form, praying for the medics to hurry, wondering if the next time he would see her would be in a casket...</p>
  <p>Nick draws a huff, trying to release some of the tension building inside him at the very thought of it...</p>
  <p>"Sorry, carrots," he feels obligated to say. Despite the mood in the room, Judy manages a giggle.</p>
  <p>"I thought we agreed that it wasn't your fault," she reminds him. Judy pauses in thought for a moment before speaking again. "What about you...? You haven't spoken to anybody but me and officer Delgato when you gave him your report, right?"</p>
  <p>Nick considers it for a while. He had always been good at forcing himself to get past bad episodes, but this one was... Pretty bad. Still, he had to admit he wasn't really as shaken as he probably should have been.</p>
  <p>"So much of that night is still a blur..." Nick mumbles. "You're right, it all felt like it happened in a blink. It's like my brain forgot to record what was happening. When I think back on it, I don't... I don't feel anything. I just see moments."</p>
  <p>The bunny seems to mull something over in her head for a moment.</p>
  <p>"...Maybe you should see a councilor, too. There are mammals at the hospital who are specialized just for this kind of thing," Judy offers carefully.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, maybe. Maybe it just hasn't hit me yet. I mean, I almost died, carrots. I got really, really close. Maybe my brain is just too preoccupied with healing to realize. I haven't had any nightmares or any dreams at all, frankly, since it happened. I just get loaded up on painkillers, pass out, and wake up the next morning."</p>
  <p>Nick's words linger in the air, leaving the two to their thoughts. Eventually, it's Judy's voice that breaks the silence.</p>
  <p>"...It'll get better," she mumbles in such a way that tells the fox that the reassurance is as much for her own sake as his. Nick just nods in agreement and goes back to picking at his lunch. A series of pops and pings from the bunny's phone is a welcome distraction from the heavy exchange just a moment ago.</p>
  <p>"You're certainly getting blown up today. Got a bunny boyfriend I don't know about?"</p>
  <p>Judy scoffs at the quip and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"No, my parents. They're just worried about me," she says with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Well cripes, fluff, I would be too," Nick considers, and after a moment asks, "What did your folks say when you told them about what happened?"</p>
  <p>To his surprise, the doe seems to wilt slightly.</p>
  <p>"...I haven't told them."</p>
  <p>Nick stares at her is if she suddenly grew a second head. Surely he had misheard that.</p>
  <p>"You <em>what?!</em>" Nick practically shouts. "<em>Carrots!</em>"</p>
  <p>"W-What do you expect me to say?" she asks defensively. "<em>'Hey mom and dad, I got shot in the ear and my best friend was nearly killed'</em>? They'll lose their minds! They'll probably drive to Zootopia, abduct me in my sleep, and drag me back to Bunnyburrow!"</p>
  <p>"Carrots..." Nick shakes his head, unsure of how to even approach this. "Fluff, I would do... <em>Anything</em>... To be able to call my mom and tell her what happened. They have a right to know. You can't just keep something like this from them!"</p>
  <p>Judy's ears flatten against the back of her head, a wash of pity evident in her features. Nick hardly ever talks about his parents. The bunny likely knows that it's a difficult subject for him.</p>
  <p>"I..." she draws a breath. "I'll tell them soon, I promise. I just... I can't yet. I don't want to worry them more than I have to..."</p>
  <p>"It's been a week! No parent is going to want to discover that their daughter was nearly killed a week ago and didn't tell them!"</p>
  <p>"I-I know! Alright? Look, I'm... I'm scared!" she admits, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what they'll say or do. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to them."</p>
  <p>"Judy..."</p>
  <p>"M-Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm 'chopped up' and not ready to talk about it yet," she mumbles, rubbing her paws in discomfort.</p>
  <p>Nick hates seeing her shaken like this enough to consider shelving the topic for another time.</p>
  <p>Consider for a moment, that is.</p>
  <p>Despite the uncomfortable mood in the room, a sly smirk creeps across the fox's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"I have their number in my cell, you know," he comments.</p>
  <p>Judy's eyes go wide, suddenly very aware that she doesn't know the location of his phone. To her horror, Nick reaches down towards the pillow supporting his hip and produces the small black object.</p>
  <p>"N-Nick! Don't! Don't you dare!" Judy snaps. She springs from her chair and reaches for the phone but Nick holds it just out of her grasp. For fear of hurting him, she quickly darts around to the other side of his bed.</p>
  <p>"Okay, Zoogle," Nick speaks, his smirk widening. The phone lets out a bleep, drawing a desperate cry from the rabbit as she reaches for it again. Despite his condition, the fox's long arm keeps the device clear of the grabby bunny's grasp. "Call the carrots residence."</p>
  <p>"<em>Okay. Calling number... Carrots residence,</em>" the phone answers.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick!</em>" Judy squeaks, looking as if she may bolt out of the room at any moment.</p>
  <p>The tod puts the phone into Muzzletime and allows it to ring. It's answered only a few moments later.</p>
  <p>"Hello?" comes Bonnie's voice accompanied by a view of a stone ceiling, presumably somewhere within the Hopps warren.</p>
  <p>Judy cringes and tugs at her ears, wincing as the tender one reminds her of its presence. She quickly ducks out of sight near the foot of the bed as Nick begins to speak.</p>
  <p>"Misses Hopps, it's good to hear from you again. How have you been?" Nick asks, his casual con-mammal bravado coming back with ease.</p>
  <p>"...Nicholas? Is that you?" Judy's mother asks, her face coming into view as she takes a closer look at the image on her phone.</p>
  <p>"Who's that, Bon'?" comes another voice. Stu's. Judy lets out a whine.</p>
  <p>"It's Judy's partner, the fox," Bonnie says before looking back to the phone. She squints her eyes, seemingly uncertain as to what she is seeing. "I'm sorry, hun, I didn't recognize you for a moment... Are you in bed...?"</p>
  <p>"Kinda. Hospital bed," Nick tells her, holding the phone at arms length so the rabbit can see more of him. Judy's ears flatten as her mother lets out a gasp.</p>
  <p>"Oh, Nicholas, what <em>happened</em>? Are you okay?" she asks, worry dripping from her tone in a way that only a mother can muster.</p>
  <p>"What's that? Judy's partner got hurt?" comes Stu. The patriarch of the family quickly shoves himself into the view of the camera, trying to get a look at the fox himself. "Where's Judy? Is she okay? Oh, don't tell me she got herself hurt, what happened?!"</p>
  <p>Nick attempts to offer the old buck a placating expression, half-knowing that his still-frazzled appearance would do little to sooth him.</p>
  <p>"Mr. Hopps, don't worry. Judy is just fine. A lot better than I am, in fact," Nick tells them. Growing tired of holding the phone up, he opts to rest it on his chest instead. "She's here with me if you'd like to speak to her."</p>
  <p>His eyes flick up towards the end of the bed to see Judy violently gesturing <em>'no'</em>.</p>
  <p>"Yes. Yes! Put her on, please!" Bonnie insists.</p>
  <p>The fox holds the phone out for his partner and watches her intently. A delightful mixture of terror and frustration mar her features, likely as a result of understanding that bolting for the door at this point would only make her parents more upset in the long run. With a heavy sigh, she plods over to the fox's bedside and snatches the phone out of his hands, sparing him the meanest look she can muster. The bunny takes a moment to center herself before tilting the screen towards her face.</p>
  <p>"...Heeey... Guys..." the rabbit chimes weakly, forcing a smile onto her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Don't you <em>'hey guys'</em> us, Judith! What happened?! Are you okay?" comes Stu's voice.</p>
  <p>Judy opens her mouth but glances away from the image of her parents, not knowing what to say.</p>
  <p>"I'm... I'm fine, dad, don't worry. There was an incident last week, and-"</p>
  <p>"Last <em>week?!</em> Judy!" Bonnie shouts.</p>
  <p>"I know. <em>I know!</em> I'm sorry!" Judy blurts, starting to get herself worked up. "A lot of stuff was happening all at once, and I wanted to be there for Nick. I... I should have called sooner. I'm sorry."</p>
  <p>A pregnant pause. Nick can tell the rabbit is fighting back tears. He knows this is a conversation she didn't want to have, but a part of him knows that she would be thankful for it later, even if it earns him a smack or two.</p>
  <p>"...It's... It's okay, darlin', but... What happened, hun? Your ears are all droopy and you look like you haven't been sleeping right. Why is your fox friend in the hospital?" her father asks.</p>
  <p>Judy spares Nick a glance and the tod offers a small nod for what little encouragement it may give her.</p>
  <p>"He's... You remember that shooting you read about in the paper?"</p>
  <p>"Wait, <em>what?!</em>" Stu wails.</p>
  <p>"Oh good heavens! That was <em>Nicholas</em> that got shot?!" Bonnie asks, suddenly realizing why the fox was laid up in a hospital bed.</p>
  <p>"Y-Yeah, he..." Judy swallows. "T-Twice, but-"</p>
  <p>"Oh, sweetheart! Put him on!"</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and without a second thought passes the phone back to the fox who is equally as surprised. Nick glances down at the image of Judy's parents, both of whom had worry plain on their faces.</p>
  <p>"You alright, son?" Stu asks.</p>
  <p>"Oh you poor thing! Have you been in the hospital all this time?" comes Bonnie's question.</p>
  <p>"I, uh..." he chuckles awkwardly, not having expected this conversation to turn back in his direction. "I'm starting to get better. You don't have to worry about me, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps"</p>
  <p>"Of course we worry about you! Judy relies on you, as a police partner and as a friend! We know how important you are to her," Bonnie states pointedly. Nick swallows a lump in his throat, rather taken aback by their proclamation. He spares the bunny beside him a glance to find the doe looking rather flustered by her parents remark.</p>
  <p>"Where's our daughter? Is she still there?" Stu asks.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a soft sigh and steps closer to Nick's bedside. The fox tilts the phone slightly so that the two of them are within the viewfinder.</p>
  <p>"Oh, look at you two..." Bonnie coos sadly. "How did this happen?"</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes flick to his partner and the rabbit sucks in a breath, realizing that she will have to be the one to spill the beans. She begins to retell the events of that night to the best of her ability, sparing the grizzly details where necessary so as to not get her parents any more riled up than they already are. She eventually has to reveal the nasty stitching on her ear, something her parents are none too pleased to see.</p>
  <p>"Good heavens, Judith! You nearly got yourself killed and didn't think to tell us?!" Stu demands. "Didn't your mother ask if you were involved? Why did you lie to her?"</p>
  <p>Judy looks down in shame and sniffles. Nick wants more than anything to give her a consoling touch, but his only working paw is holding the phone.</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know. I'm sorry, dad," the rabbit quivers.</p>
  <p>Stu's seems to deflate slightly at that, adopting a more consoling expression.</p>
  <p>"We're just worried about you, kiddo," he tells her softly, the rabbit's mother nodding in agreement. "Why don't we take the train up to Zootopia and pay you a visit?"</p>
  <p>Judy is quick to protest.</p>
  <p>"D-Dad-"</p>
  <p>"No, no, come now, sweetheart," her mother interrupts. Her voice is soft but filled with longing. "We just want to give you a hug and make sure you're okay. Don't deny us that..."</p>
  <p>Judy spares Nick a moment's glance and finds the fox raising his eyebrows slightly and tilting his muzzle down, silently urging her to agree to her mothers request.</p>
  <p>"...Alright," Judy concedes with a sigh, "but just you guys. <em>Please</em> don't bring half the family. In fact, try not to tell them at all if you can help it."</p>
  <p>"Now, we can't do that. Your brothers and sisters are going to want to know," Stu says.</p>
  <p>"But we'll temper their reactions so that you don't go over your cellphone data cap again," Bonnie offers, something that earns a grateful smile from her daughter. "How about we bring some treats from the farm when we come up? I know how much you like our blueberries, Nicholas."</p>
  <p>"...That would be... Wonderful, Mrs. Hopps. Thank you," Nick says, a soft smile finding his lips.</p>
  <p>"Perfect. We'll come up soon to visit. Please stay out of trouble, dear," Bonnie says, an ounce of firmness entering her tone.</p>
  <p>"I will, mom," Judy answers earnestly. She doesn't have much of a choice, at the moment.</p>
  <p>"And get well soon, Nick. We're so happy you're okay."</p>
  <p>"Heh, thanks, Mrs. Hopps."</p>
  <p>"Okay, love you hun!"</p>
  <p>And with that, the phone screen resets, leaving the fox and rabbit to stare at the device for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"Well... I guess my parents are coming to visit," Judy says without an ounce of inflection in her tone. It's merely a statement of fact.</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm..." Nick agrees.</p>
  <p>Judy chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment before glancing to her partner.</p>
  <p>"That wasn't very nice, slick," she says flatly. There isn't a glimmer in her eye or a hint of a smile on her lips. She's mad.</p>
  <p>The fox places the phone down on the bedside and offers a small nod.</p>
  <p>"I know. And I will allow a maximum of three punches if necessary for you to get it out of your system," Nick offers.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a huff in frustration. She balls up a fist and raises it, causing the fox to flinch and snap his eyes closed. He didn't actually think she'd do it.</p>
  <p>But the blow never comes. Rather, he feels a soft paw grip his muzzle and he hesitantly cracks one eye to see Judy leveling him an even glare.</p>
  <p>"You're always right at the most inconvenient times, you know that?"</p>
  <p>"That's the <em>Nick Wilde Special</em>," he tells her, managing a small, albeit nervous smile.</p>
  <p>"I thought being a smarmy shyster was the <em>Nick Wilde Special</em>."</p>
  <p>"It comes in many forms."</p>
  <p>Judy scowls at the fox for a few tense moments but eventually relinquishes her possession of his muzzle with a sigh. She moves back over to her chair on the other side of the bed and pulls out her phone, seemingly content enough to go back to typing away in silence.</p>
  <p>It doesn't sit well with Nick. He can't stand seeing her upset, especially because of something he did. When he first met the rabbit, getting under her skin had brought him a certain twisted pleasure, but now, after having gained some respect for the bunny and eventually coming to call her a friend, the fox found that seeing her like this tore at something deep inside him. He feels compelled to at least try to make amends.</p>
  <p>"...I'm sorry, Carrots," Nick mumbles. The rabbit just pretends she didn't hear him, keeping her eyes locked on her phone. <em>That</em> hurt. Nick furrows his brow. "Judy-"</p>
  <p>She jerks her head up to meet his gaze, a twinge of anger in her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Look, I... I understand what you were trying to do. I love my parents, and you're right, they did deserve to know, but it was my responsibility to tell them, not yours," Judy snaps. "I had to try so hard for so long to convince them that moving to Zootopia to join the force was a good idea. I had to beg and plead just to follow my dream. And even after I left, they were just waiting for an excuse to drag me back home. The absolute last thing I wanted was to have them freaking out and trying to insert themselves into my situation while I was trying to focus my attention on more important things!"</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his head, following her logic but not understanding her reasoning.</p>
  <p>"Fluff... What's more important than letting your parents know that a wolf put a hole through one of your ears?" he asked evenly.</p>
  <p>"<em>You,</em> Nick!" she nearly wails. "You! Making sure that you were getting better! Making sure that you had somebody to talk to!"</p>
  <p>Nick reels back, surprised by the sudden proclamation. He licks his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and his chest feeling tight.</p>
  <p>"Carrots-"</p>
  <p>"Look, just-" she gestures for him to hold his tongue, "It's not worth arguing about. They're coming to visit. I'll deal with them once they get here."</p>
  <p>"<em>We'll</em> deal with them," Nick quickly asserts. When the rabbit raises an eyebrow, the fox offers a meek smile. "Partners, remember? Besides, your mom seemed... Surprisingly worked up about my condition."</p>
  <p>The bunny considers his words for a stretch, eventually sprouting an amused expression.</p>
  <p>"She asks about you a lot, you know. Dad, too, if you can believe it."</p>
  <p>"I can't," Nick admits, cocking his head to one side. "Isn't this the same mammal who tried to set you up with a fox taser when you first came to the city?"</p>
  <p>The bunny flushes with embarrassment despite herself.</p>
  <p>"The very same. Though, I can't guarantee that he ever threw the damn thing out," she says. The rabbit's small smile grows into a conniving smirk. "In fact, I should ask if he still has it around. It might be a good tool to keep you in check."</p>
  <p>The joke helps warm the room and Nick immediately feels some levity coming back to him. He shakes his head in mock disappointment.</p>
  <p>"And mammals say that preds are the vicious ones. Even as I lay broken, this bunny feels the need to threaten me," he muses. Judy just rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>The fox takes a breath to relax, not having realized how tense he had become when Judy's mood had soured. She was no-doubt still sore with him, but if nothing else, she was quick to forgive.</p>
  <p>Nick reclines back against his pillow and tries to steer the conversation away from the bunny's parents.</p>
  <p>"...So... How's... Work?" Nick asks awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Judy's ears perk and she raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Do you actually care? You know I've been on desk duty since the shooting," she says.</p>
  <p>"I mean, I don't care about the work, fluff, I care about... You know..." Nick blinks as his mouth outruns his thoughts. "Er... You."</p>
  <p>A sly, creeping smile to rival his own stretches across the bunny's face.</p>
  <p>"Aww, is my favorite fox worried about me?" the rabbit asks in a sugary-sweet tone.</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes, bringing a paw to his face, unable to help from feeling himself flush with embarrassment. Had he been in a better mindset he may have been able to play it off, but the admission was almost too saccharine to believe it had tumbled from his own lips.</p>
  <p>"Carrots-"</p>
  <p>"I know, slick, relax," she teases, allowing herself a chuckle at the fox's expense. Nick draws a sigh and glares at her expectantly. "I mean, what do you want me to say? It's boring, as I'm sure it was intended to be. The most interesting part of my day involves walking documents downstairs to forensics because I get to take a peek at what cases are being worked on. Other than that it's just... You know."</p>
  <p>"Right," he hums.</p>
  <p>He can imagine. Neither of them are strangers to desk duty. It comes with the badge. Nick was never one for paperwork, and it came as a tremendous surprise to him just how much paperwork was needed to keep a police precinct functioning properly. Pre-duty reports, after-incident reports, inventory reports, case write-ups, citations, interview transcript, investigatory reports, inventory logs, the list was never-ending. That said, the rabbit's presence and diligence in her own work was a driving force in the fox's ability to deal with the mountain of paperwork that awaited them at their desks every morning.</p>
  <p>"Anything going on outside of work?" Nick asks absently, just wanting to keep the conversation going.</p>
  <p>Judy scratches the side of her head, apparently not having expected the question.</p>
  <p>"Uh... I mean... Not really" she mumbles. Nick raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"No? No wild parties? No hot rabbit dates?"</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"You know how much I work. I don't really have time to do... <em>Things,</em>" she says awkwardly.</p>
  <p>The fox watches her with uncertainty, realizing that in all likelihood, a majority of her free time was going into hanging around him. His ears sag slightly at the thought.</p>
  <p>"Judy, you don't have to spend all your time here if-"</p>
  <p>"No! Nick, come on. It has nothing to do with you or this or-" she shakes her head quickly. "I'm a work-a-holic, you know that... I don't really do... Social things. If I wasn't here, I'd be at my apartment reading a book and listening to music or working out or something. Besides, I like this... I like... Us."</p>
  <p>Now it was the bunny's turn to immediately regret her choice of wording. She flushes with embarrassment, her ears falling behind her shoulders. The pair stare at each other in awkward silence for a few tense moments.</p>
  <p>"S-Sorry" Judy mumbles. "I didn't mean to get all..." She makes a vague gesture.</p>
  <p>Nick just bobs his head.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, you <em>do</em> know mammals outside of work, right?" the fox has to ask.</p>
  <p>He had figured a rabbit with such an outgoing personality would be out on the town with friends every night. To hear she had literally nothing going in her life outside of work was... Surprising, to say the least. It wasn't like the fox was her only friend, right?</p>
  <p>A blush finds its way across the rabbit's features, and she paws at her good ear nervously.</p>
  <p>"I mean, I know... My neighbors kinda. And... Fru Fru and I have lunch on occasion," she mutters, glancing at something interesting on the wall behind the fox. "but there aren't many bunnies, or small prey for that matter, that like to do the things I enjoy-"</p>
  <p>"High speed chases, unraveling city-wide conspiracies, blowing up train cars," Nick recounts on his claw tips with a smirk. Judy snorts out a laugh and rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"It was just the <em>one</em> train. What, a bunny can't blow up a train every once in a while?" she smiles. "But no, most of my friends are mammals at the precinct because they've been around me long enough to know not to... You know."</p>
  <p>"Treat you like a bunny," Nick guesses. Judy just offers a half nod. Nick shakes his head, a part of him refusing to believe what he is hearing. Somehow he had assumed that a mammal like Judy would have her own entourage, especially considering the fame she had garnered from the Nighthowlers case. "We need to get you out of the precinct and into the world, fluff. Hanging around a bunch of badges all day long isn't doing you any favors."</p>
  <p>"Oh, they're not that bad. And I'm not lonely, if that's what you're worried about," Judy says quickly. "I grew up with over two-hundred siblings. The notion of getting to be alone when I want to be is really, <em>really</em> nice, believe me. Besides, you're enough of a handful for twelve mammals. I don't know if I have the capacity for too many more friends."</p>
  <p>"I have been known to be too much for some ladies," Nick teases, earning a light smack from the bunny. Nick blinks in surprise and the two share a laugh.</p>
  <p>"...I do miss you, though," Judy admits softly after a beat. "Working together as partners on the force has been the most fun I've ever had in my life... I miss it."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns, watching as the bunny falls into dour thoughts again.</p>
  <p>"I miss it, too," Nick huffs earnestly. After a moment of consideration, he adds, "We can still... Hang out outside of work, if you want. If I ever get out of here, that is."</p>
  <p>"Of course. And you will. Probably sooner than you think," Judy mentions with an encouraging smile. She checks the time on her phone and draws a breath. "I guess I should head out. Gotta figure out what to do with my parents for when they arrive. I got the impression that they'll want to come in and see you. Are you okay with that?"</p>
  <p>"Sure. I'll be on my best behavior," he smirks. Judy just rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"It's not you I'm worried about"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy's parents made good on their promise and arrived in Zootopia two days later. Nick received a text message from his partner shortly thereafter, warning him that they would be paying him a visit in the hospital later that day. Not the most ideal way to meet the bunny's parents, he considered, but there wasn't much he could do about it. In preparation, the fox decided to intentionally skip his afternoon dosage of painkillers. He had no intention for his mouth to outrun his brain and embarrass himself or Judy in front of her parents. He needed to be present for it, not high as a kite. It was surprisingly easy to convince the nurse on call to detach him from his IV drip. He just insisted that the drugs were making him nauseous over lunch (technically not a falsity) and she was more than happy to unplug him.</p>
  <p>Nick spent the rest of the day trying to mentally prepare himself to play the part of the cool police partner, hoping to at least make a good impression on Judy's parents, despite his current physical state. The last thing he wanted was for Bonnie and Stu to think him weak or incapable of protecting and supporting their daughter on the force. From what he had gathered from the younger bunny, the two were easy to panic and seemed to live in an almost constant state of worry over their daughter's wellbeing. Frankly, he couldn't blame them. Despite all she's capable of, Judy isn't invincible. Mistakes happen, as evidenced by his current condition.</p>
  <p>When the troupe of rabbits finally arrived, Nick found himself rather surprised. They were... Smaller than he had expected for some reason. Judy was actually taller than both of them. The youngest doe definitely took after her mother. She shared her silver-gray fur and bright violet eyes. Both of her parents were rather stout, with her father sporting a sizable gut under his denim overalls. The fox found their portly appearances somewhat amusing considering their professions as farmers, but considered that riding around in tractors all day might lend itself to a more supple build. The contrast between his partner and her parents just made him appreciate the youngest doe's strict exercise regiment. If nothing else, she kept herself fit and lean.</p>
  <p>Unfortunately, all of the mental preparation he had gone through earlier had failed to ready himself for the larger surprise that evening. That was, the sheer amount of care and concern that the two displayed for him during their visit.</p>
  <p>Judy's mother had mewled over his condition with surprising sincerity, and her father had offered some genuine well-wishes, never once making any sort of fox-related comment that could be taken with offense, intentionally or otherwise. In fact, if Judy's parents had any misgivings about the fact that he was a fox at all, they were exceptionally good at hiding it. Bonnie would call him <em>dear</em> and feed him delicious blueberries and Stu would call him <em>son</em> while he prattled on with embarrassing stories about Judy's childhood. And when the stories ran out, they simply chatted about funny or weird or harrowing things that have happened, or about good places to eat around the city, or about nothing really at all, and the five of them would laugh together as if they were all old friends.</p>
  <p>It was... Nice. <em>Comfortable</em>. It stirred up warm memories in the back of the fox's mind of his own family from so long ago. Mostly of his mother, but a few of his father as well, when things were simpler. When he'd been happier. It made him feel like for once in as long as he could remember, he belonged somewhere. Right there, in that room, in that moment, with his bunny partner and her overbearing, <em>wonderful</em> parents.</p>
  <p>And as the evening drew on and the feelings grew more intense, Nick found himself starting to break down again. It felt like something inside him was winding itself up tight, bound to snap at any moment. He tried to maintain himself, for his own sake as much as the bunny's, but after a certain point, he couldn't take it any more. The fox reached out for Judy's paw and gave it a light squeeze. The rabbit, who had been sitting on his bedside while the two listened to another of Stu's delightfully embellished tales, spared him a glance. Nick said nothing, but the look in his eyes and the slight quiver of his paw was apparently enough to get a message across to the rabbit.</p>
  <p>"Hey, dad?" Judy interrupts, her gaze drifting back to her father. "Think we can call it an evening? Nick is getting pretty tired."</p>
  <p>Stu blinks out of his reveries and gives the fox a look.</p>
  <p>"Oh. Well, sure! Absolutely! We wouldn't want to put a strain on ya!" he says, looking to his wife. Judy's mother nods in agreement.</p>
  <p>"We'll get out of your fur," Bonnie says, standing herself up. The older doe offers Nick a warm smile. "Nicholas, it was so wonderful to finally meet you in person. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances. Stay strong and I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time."</p>
  <p>"T-Thanks, Mrs. Hopps," Nick chokes out quietly, putting all of his focus into not losing his composure.</p>
  <p>The older bunny then looks to her daughter.</p>
  <p>"Shall we head back to the hotel?"</p>
  <p>"I'll meet you downstairs," Judy tells her. "I just want to make sure Nick's settled for the night before I head out."</p>
  <p>Bonnie nods softly and offers a parting smile to the fox before turning to leave with her husband. Judy, to her credit, at least waits until the door closes behind them before casting a worried expression towards the fox.</p>
  <p>"What's wrong, slick?" she asks softly, inching closer to the tod with concern in her eyes, "Are you in pain?"</p>
  <p>Yes, he realizes, but the growing soreness in his hip and shoulder is hardly on the forefront of his mind.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm okay..." he croaks after drawing a deep, shaky breath, "Just a little... Overwhelmed."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks.</p>
  <p>"By my parents?" she mumbles. "Sorry. I know they tend to run their gums a bit, but-"</p>
  <p>"N-No, they were fine, fluff, really. I-I'm just... I'm not, uh..." he struggles for the words, suddenly finding himself feeling quite pathetic. The fox reaches his good paw up and rubs wearily at his eyes. "I'm not used to mammals being that... Nice... To me."</p>
  <p>The rabbit stares hard at the fox for a few moments, her expression drooping and her ears falling back. Nick resists the urge to flinch. He shouldn't have said that.</p>
  <p>"Oh," Judy coos. "Oh, <em>Nick</em>..."</p>
  <p>Judy leans down and wraps her arms around his neck.</p>
  <p>The tod reflexively squirms under her touch. Normally, he would welcome the embrace, but this time he drew no comfort from it. He hates mammals feeling sorry for him. He hates mammals thinking that he's some fragile thing in need of pity. That he's someone that needs or even <em>deserves</em> rescue.</p>
  <p>With some reluctance, he nudges the bunny away.</p>
  <p>"S-Stop, carrots, please... I'm fine, really," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"No, you are <em>not</em> fine," Judy states in such a way that Nick would have assumed it was written on his forehead. "Every mammal is deserving of love, you dumb fox. That includes you. Whatever you're feeling right now is not a bad thing. Having mammals that are concerned about you, that care about what happens to you, is not a bad thing. Of course you're overwhelmed, Nick, you're not used to this."</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes drift from the rabbit to the far wall of the room as he's forced to quell another wave of emotion that stirs inside his chest. She's right. He doesn't... <em>Hate</em> the notion of mammals worrying about him. It just... Scares him. It scares him because he has never allowed himself to get close enough to any mammal to warrant being worried about in the first place.</p>
  <p>But there he was with his first and only real friend, a rabbit of all things, and her sappy parents, trying and nearly failing to hold back tears over how unexpected and fierce their concern for him was. Over how it seemed like they were treating him like... Well, like <em>family</em>.</p>
  <p>"...Compromised fox," Nick reminds her with a weak tone.</p>
  <p>"<em>Dumb</em> fox," Judy corrects with a teasing smirk. She leans down and gives her partner a nuzzle under his chin. Nick shivers at the unexpected gesture, unused to having the bunny in such close and frankly <em>intimate</em> proximity. She tugs herself back and the fox is surprised to see a look of warmth and pride overtake her features. "<em>Sweet</em> fox."</p>
  <p>Nick swallows a lump in his throat and draws a quivering breath. A few tears manage to slip from the corner of his eyes and he doesn't try too hard to hide them. Instead, he sniffles, swallows his nerves, and leans forward to offer the bunny a nuzzle of his own. The doe giggles and shies away from the cool, wet touch of his nose.</p>
  <p>"Ew, Nick, gross! You're slimy!" she grins.</p>
  <p>"I am. Your fault, not mine," he tells her softly through a waver in his voice. The fox manages to work a smile back onto his muzzle. "Go see your parents."</p>
  <p>Judy leans back, sparing him a scrutinizing expression.</p>
  <p>"Are you sure you're okay? I can-"</p>
  <p>"Carrots, <em>go see your parents</em>," Nick demands, softly but firmly. He offers her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I promise."</p>
  <p>Judy hesitates but nods nonetheless.</p>
  <p>"If you're sure..."</p>
  <p>She leans down once more and steals a cautious hug from the fox. It lingers longer than he expects. Long enough for him to wonder why the bunny feels like she's vibrating. When she pulls herself back with concern plain on her features, he realizes that it's not <em>her</em> tiny frame that's shaking.</p>
  <p>"You <em>are</em> in pain, aren't you?" she asks with a frown.</p>
  <p>Though there's no heat in her tone, the question is plainly accusatory. Nick considers offering a half-truth about being due for some fresh painkillers, but realizes that the bunny probably knows his medication schedule as well as he does at this point.</p>
  <p>"I skipped my last dose of happy pills," he states simply, hoping that his disarming tone would placate the bunny.</p>
  <p>Of course, it doesn't.</p>
  <p>"What? Why?!" Judy asks in alarm. "Were you laying here in pain the entire time?"</p>
  <p>"It wasn't bad," Nick insists quickly, "I wanted to make sure I was acting like myself for your folks."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy breathes, an uneasy cringe finding her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"I just didn't want them to worry," Nick explains, hoping to salvage what little dignity he had left. He feels he made a pretty good impression on her folks overall.</p>
  <p>"You dummy..." Judy huffs, placing a tender paw on his uninjured forearm. "I appreciate you wanting to do right by my mom and dad, but you shouldn't have to hurt yourself for my sake."</p>
  <p>Nick's gaze softens after a moment, one of his ears canting sideways. It wasn't as bad as all that.</p>
  <p>"...You saved my life, fluff. A little discomfort in exchange for your parents peace of mind is plenty worth it," he says with an uncomfortable chuckle. Judy's frown only deepens.</p>
  <p>"You don't owe me anything, Nick," Judy insists, her ears drooping.</p>
  <p>Her dour expression is enough to give Nick pause. The expression of jest the fox wore just a moment ago slides from his muzzle, replaced with something more mellow and contemplative. She genuinely doesn't understand how much she has done for him. His conversation with Finnick earlier that week echoed in his ears. <em>'You were right about one thing- You owe her'.</em> More now than ever, the notion of his debt and his desire to repay her crystallized in the back of his mind. He glances down at the paw that she had placed on his arm, choosing his next words carefully. After a good while, his eyes drift back up to meet hers.</p>
  <p>"Judy, I owe you more than you can possibly imagine," he mumbles, surprising even himself with the self-assurance in his tone. Judy's brow furrows as if she is getting ready to argue, but the fox shifts his arm out from under the bunny's grasp, distracting her from vocalizing her concerns. "We'll talk about it later. If you really want to help me, go and fetch the nurse and then see to your folks."</p>
  <p>Any rebuttal the bunny may have mustered dies on her tongue as she eyes the quiet resoluteness that the fox had so suddenly manufactured.</p>
  <p>"...Okay," the doe concedes with a soft sigh. She leans forward once more time to give the fox a parting hug. "G'night, Nick."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy meanders her way back to the lobby of the hospital with a flurry of thoughts and emotions buzzing through her head. Nick always liked to come across as confident and cocksure. She knew that some of it was an act, of course, a carryover from his previous life as a con-mammal, and he was certainly putting on an act for his parents. As himself, sure, but not his true self. Her parents wouldn't be able to tell the difference, having no real interactions with the fox outside of Muzzletime, but Judy could tell.</p>
  <p>Nick had been putting up a front for them during the entire visit. He wore a confident smile and sat with his ears upright and alert, his eyes half-lidded and disarming. It was the Nick she was most used to seeing when he was running a con, or more recently, interviewing a suspect. She hadn't noticed at first, but it became more apparent as the night drew on. He refused to show his teeth when he smiled, something she quickly realized it was because he was trying not to scare the older bunnies. Even when he laughed, he would try to do so softly and angle his muzzle in such a way that wouldn't draw attention to his teeth. That alone tore at her. He shouldn't have to feel like he needs to hide his happiness, especially from her parents of all mammals. Even more apparent were the cracks in the mask- The weariness in his eyes, the strain on his smile, the sag in his posture. No other mammal would have noticed, but <em>she</em> did. She hadn't mentioned it at the time because she figured it was just some sort of defense mechanism. But to hear that he was behaving in such a way intentionally, that he was intentionally passing up on painkillers in order to maintain the ruse, that he was doing so on her own behalf... It nearly broke her heart.</p>
  <p>It wasn't fair to him, but when she had confronted him about it, he was quick to play it off as if it was no big deal. He seemed genuine about it, too. The look that he had given her, the certainty in his tone... She was unused to seeing him so... Candid.</p>
  <p>She finds her parents down in the waiting room with little effort. They kind of stick out like sore thumbs. The duo is quick to stand from their seats and offer sympathetic smiles.</p>
  <p>"Your fox friend seems to be doing well considering his injuries," Bonnie offers once her daughter plods into speaking distance.</p>
  <p>Judy bites her tongue, her mind still racing from the conversation she and the fox had just shared. She didn't want to tell her mother that he was just putting up a facade for her. That he was just <em>pretending</em> to be 'doing well' so that her parents wouldn't worry about him due to some backwards-thinking, self-deprecating rationale. It wouldn't be fair to him. Not while he wasn't present to have a say in the matter. As much as she wanted her parents to fully understand the gravity of what Nick was struggling with, it didn't feel like it was her place to spill it. Especially not when he had spent so much energy trying to maintain himself in front of them.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a weary sigh and glances away.</p>
  <p>"He's doing a lot better now than he was before," she mumbles as a half-truth.</p>
  <p>"You okay, honeybun? You don't seem like you're doing too well, yourself," Stu notes.</p>
  <p>"Just tired," Judy huffs, making a point of reaching a paw up to rub her eyes. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, as you can imagine. Nick is important to me, dad. It kills me to see him like this. I just want things to go back to normal. Or... Whatever we considered normal before."</p>
  <p>"You have a good heart, darlin', but you're going to wear yourself out if you keep stressing yourself like this," Stu tells her. "Your mother's right- The fox seems to be doing well. There's no reason for you to cross half the city every night to visit him. I'm sure he'd understand if you needed to take some time for yourself."</p>
  <p>No, she couldn't do that to him. She didn't want to, either. She enjoyed seeing him as much as she knew he enjoyed her company. They needed each other's support in the wake of the incident. Doctor Long had said so, herself. Yes, it was inconvenient to have to catch two separate buses and walk a mile just to visit the tod, but considering what he was having to go through every day, she would make do. For him.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, dad. Please don't worry about me. If I have to worry about you worrying about me, I'm just going to get more worried."</p>
  <p>"Heh, fair enough," her father huffs, a small smile finding his muzzle. "You can't blame us for being concerned about you though, right?"</p>
  <p>"I know," Judy mumbles. She leans forward and ropes her parents into a group hug, a gesture that the two older bunnies are more than happy to return. "I love you guys."</p>
  <p>"Love ya too, darlin'," her father hums. "Now, how 'bout we head to the hotel and check in so we can think about finding some supper?"</p>
  <p>Judy pulls herself back with a soft sigh and works a meager smile onto her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Sounds like a plan."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Through and Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Day by day, Nick's wounds continued to heal and his strength slowly returned. Simple tasks like sitting up in bed and picking things up with his good arm were no longer unbearable and his dependence on drip-fed painkillers began to wane to a point where the nurses removed the apparatus all together, something that the fox was immensely grateful for. Eventually, even his monitoring equipment was turned off. Nick found that he had grown so used to the soft buzzing and beeping of the machine that the room felt almost deathly silent without it running.</p>
  <p>Doctor Carver paid him a visit early in the week to assess his condition and seemed pleased with his progress. So much so that he decided to offer Nick a treat.</p>
  <p>"How would you like to use an actual toilet today?"</p>
  <p>The doctor may as well have handed the fox a winning lottery ticket.</p>
  <p>With the help of a pair of nurses, he was carefully hoisted from his bed and placed into a wheelchair. It took a few minutes for him to settle thanks to the throbbing pain in his hip, but his excitement over getting out of his bed for the first time in over two weeks far outweighed the discomfort. He was carted into the small bathroom of his recovery room where one of the nurses helped him transfer from the wheelchair to the porcelain throne. By now, the tod was well over the embarrassment of requiring help to keep from soiling himself. In all likelihood, the nurse on-call has seen his bare bottom more than any other female at this point. Shy of his mother, of course. The nurse eventually left him to do his business in peace and Nick drew a heavy sigh, allowing himself to relax. He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself, amused by how much relief this simple act of normalcy had afforded him.</p>
  <p>Feeling perhaps a little reckless, he decided against calling the nurse in to help him once he was finished, instead managing to wrangle himself back into the wheelchair under his own power. It took far more effort than it should have, but he felt accomplished for having done so. The fox pulled himself over to the thankfully low sink and took the opportunity to glance at himself in the mirror, unsurprised to find that he looked like absolute shit. The front-facing camera on his phone didn't do him justice.</p>
  <p>Frankly, he could barely recognize the tod staring back at him. He looked... Well, he looked like he'd clawed his way back from the brink of death. His fur was matted and frazzled and had lost much of its luster. His normally warm, russet-colored coat had somehow shifted to a dirty, patchy, ashen brown. The spot on the side of his head where the lynx had clawed him was only just starting to fill in with new fur. His eyes bore heavy bags, his ears sat lopsided, and a frown tugged at his muzzle, completing the look. If he had cared enough to look at himself during some of his darker days while living on the streets, he imagined that he would have looked something like this. It was an odd feeling, like reacquainting yourself with a ghost of your past. In retrospect, he's not sure who he was trying to fool when Judy's parents had popped in to visit. A part of him was yearning for the opportunity to actually bathe again, if for no other reason than to wash the fox in the mirror away. Plus, he could smell himself at this point, which was never a good sign. The sponge baths that the nurses gave him helped, but not to the extent that a nice three, or maybe four hour long shower would.</p>
  <p>Turning from the grim visage, Nick washed his paws in the sink before knocking on the door of the bathroom to call the nurse back in. He was carefully transfered back into his bed, and a few hours later doctor Carver poked his head in to check up on the tod.</p>
  <p>"How was it?" the pig asked.</p>
  <p>"Life changing," Nick had replied, only slightly in jest.</p>
  <p>"Good. I'm going to get you in for another x-ray tomorrow morning, and if that looks promising, I figure we'll start looking at setting you up with a physical therapy schedule. How does that sound?"</p>
  <p>"...Really?" Nick asked in surprise. He could barely wipe his own ass, after all. "You think I'm ready?"</p>
  <p>"Ready or not, we need to start pushing your body or you're going to languish in here," the doctor said, "Nothing intensive at first, just enough to keep your muscles from getting atrophied."</p>
  <p>Bogo's words bounced around in his head.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'If you push yourself, you may surprise me.'</em>
</p>
  <p>Perhaps he could even surprise himself. With a heavy, uncertain sigh, Nick offers a nod.</p>
  <p>"Alright, doc. Let's do it."</p>
  <p>One 'promising' x-ray and a meeting with a physical therapist later, Nick found himself texting his bubbly bunny partner the good news. She replied back almost immediately, urging him to let her know when his sessions were starting so that she could be there for him. Nick considered protesting, hating for her to sink more time into him than she already had, but quickly realized that it would be futile. In truth, her eagerness to stay by his side was a large part of the reason he had scrounged up the motivation to start the physical therapy process to begin with. Just by talking to the specialist, he could tell that it was going to be a long, and at times excruciating process. But it had to be done, and if Judy wanted to lend her support, he certainly wouldn't turn her away.</p>
  <p>And that's exactly how it turned out. Every afternoon, the therapist would pop in with a stretch or an exercise for the fox to try, and Nick would do his best to grit his teeth and will his way through them while Judy offered encouraging words nearby. It was by no means easy. Hell, some days he couldn't even bear it, but he knew that had the roles been reversed, the bunny wouldn't have allowed herself to give up. Nick didn't either.</p>
  <p>By the end of the week, the fox found himself being wheeled out of his room and into the hallway (a treat in its own right). Noticing the aluminum railings on either side, it didn't take long for him to realize what they were going to attempt. Judy seemed to notice as well, as her features lit up with excitement. As the nurse locked his wheelchair in place, the tod decided to speak up.</p>
  <p>"So... How is this supposed to work?" Nick asks. "I just... Stand up?"</p>
  <p>The nurse, a rather burly-looking wildebeest, offers a disarming smile.</p>
  <p>"That's the plan, at least."</p>
  <p>Nick glances over his shoulder to the bunny standing nearby.</p>
  <p>"You know, Buffalo Butt was convinced that I'd shit myself the first time I tried to walk again."</p>
  <p>Judy's expression shifts to one of disgust and disbelief at the fox's comment.</p>
  <p>"Chief Bogo said that?"</p>
  <p>"Well, not in so many words, and with a deep, sexy accent, but yeah," he replies before looking back to the nurse with a smirk. "So, anything over making an absolute mess of myself, I'll call a win."</p>
  <p>"I would concern myself with maintaining my balance more than anything else if I were you, but I'll be right here in case you teeter over too far," the nurse tells him.</p>
  <p>"I'm gonna need a paw getting up," Nick gestures to his wounded shoulder. The metal apparatus that had occupied his arm for so many days had been exchanged for a more standard cast and sling, but it would still do little in the way of helping him stand.</p>
  <p>"I'm well aware. I'll grab you under your arm and hold the small of your back to help you get up. If at any time you think you may need to sit back down, I'll have the wheelchair right behind you. Sound good?" the nurse asks.</p>
  <p>"...Right."</p>
  <p>"Do you think you're ready to begin?"</p>
  <p>"This is going to hurt like hell, isn't it?" Nick ventures.</p>
  <p>He had gotten good at reading mammals from his years as a hustler, but even his rabbit partner would have noticed the slight pause and reactionary blink from the nurse.</p>
  <p>"You'll be happy you did it," the wildebeest offers.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'More like happy when it's over...'</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick spares Judy a passing glance when he feels a flicker of panic wash over him. The bunny's confident smile, however, helps keep him at least somewhat grounded. The fox draws a breath and nods, steeling himself.</p>
  <p>This is going to suck.</p>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
  <p>The nurse reaches down and latches a paw under his arm, the other coming to rest on his back.</p>
  <p>"Alright, so I'm going to want you to lean forward. When most of your weight is over your hind-paws, try to stand up and I'll give you a good tug."</p>
  <p>"Okay," he repeats.</p>
  <p>Nick leans forward as he was told, the unnatural scratchiness of bone grinding against bone in his hip already causing him some discomfort.</p>
  <p>"Okay... Okay..." he huffs, drawing a deep breath.</p>
  <p>With some effort, he attempts to hoist himself up and almost immediately can tell that something is horribly wrong.</p>
  <p>"<em>Ack!</em>" the fox yips, snapping his eyes shut and cringing as a searing lance of pain bolts up his spine.</p>
  <p>"You're doing fine. Come on, Officer," the nurse urges.</p>
  <p>Nick allows himself a moment's pause, hoping that the ache would start to subside, but it only grows stronger as his legs begin to strain. He grits his teeth and growls, knowing this isn't going to get any better.</p>
  <p>"Come on, Nick!" Judy chirps, her voice cutting through the biting shards of fire in his extremities.</p>
  <p>Shaking his head, Nick forces himself to try again. He flattens his back, attempting to straighten himself out, but his hips seem locked in place. Even with the nurses tug, he can't bring himself to rise any higher.</p>
  <p>"<em>F-F-Fuck!</em>" Nick snaps, feeling his legs start to wobble. "D-Down, <em>down!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Okay, we're going down," the nurse replies immediately. With great care, she helps lower the fox back into his seat. When his bottom touches the wheelchair far sooner than expected, he realizes that he hadn't made it that far to begin with.</p>
  <p>With some embarrassment, he sinks into the chair with a weary groan, his body releasing all of its pent-up tension. His entire frame is shaking from the exertion and his jaw is sore from clenching it so tightly. He brings his good paw to his face, feeling himself flush at the display. How pathetic is he that he can't even pick his own ass up from a chair...</p>
  <p>"How bad is the pain, scale of one to ten?" the wildebeest asks.</p>
  <p>"I dunno, like, twelve," the fox grumbles dismissively, wondering why nurses even ask questions like those. The throbbing ache in his hip is keeping time with the rapid-fire pounding in his chest. One would think he just got finished running a marathon, not simply trying to stand for fifteen seconds.</p>
  <p>"Okay. Just hang out for a few minutes and catch your breath. Let me fetch some painkillers and we'll see if you aren't up for trying again a little later," the wildebeest says.</p>
  <p>The nurse turns and plods down the hallway, leaving the broken fox and quiet bunny alone with their thoughts. Head still in paw, Nick hears the rabbit shuffle closer before a soft touch graces his arm. Despite not wanting to see her reaction, a sense of morbid curiosity draws his gaze up to meet her own. To his surprise, a look of pride seems to grace her features.</p>
  <p>"You did really well," she states simply.</p>
  <p>"I still have clean drawers, right?" Nick chides in a low voice. "Mission accomplished."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"You didn't give up," she corrects, taking a knee to stay in the fox's line of sight when he drops his head again. "You forced yourself to keep going until you couldn't stand it any more. You tried, Nick. That's what matters."</p>
  <p>"Fat lot of good it did," he grumbles. The soreness and spikes of pain are only just starting to ebb away.</p>
  <p>Judy leans forward and gives the fox a nuzzle under his jawline, managing to draw a quiet squeak of surprise out of him in the process. She has given him this kind of touch on a few occasions now and every single time it has managed to catch him off guard. Maybe that's why she does it, because it certainly dragged him out of his funk. Very few mammals have ever gotten close enough to him to offer such an intimate gesture.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, fox. You didn't expect to stand up on your first try, did you?" Judy asks softly. Though the question is somewhat patronizing, there's no malice in her tone. "A couple of weeks ago you could barely move. Now you're in a chair, trying to stand again. That's progress, slick."</p>
  <p>Nick's better half knows that he is just being grumpy and irrational given his exhaustion and discomfort. Judy is right. It <em>is</em> progress. He just wishes progress didn't hurt so bad.</p>
  <p>"Yeah..." he breathes. "Sorry, carrots."</p>
  <p>"Don't be sorry. If nothing else, this is cause for a celebration," the rabbit pulls herself back and offers a warm grin. "How about I sneak you one of those pudding packs that you like from the cafeteria? They had chocolate swirl when I went by earlier."</p>
  <p>"You spoil me," Nick jokes warmly. The sound of the nurse returning draws the attention of the bunny, but as Judy moves to step away, the fox is quick to grab her arm. She gives him a quick look, a lash of concern mixed with her curiosity. Nick licks his lips nervously. "Thanks for being here for this, fluff... I... I think it would be a lot harder if I had to do it alone."</p>
  <p>Judy's smile returns and she reaches her free paw out to flick at the fox's nose.</p>
  <p>"Hey, partners, remember?"</p>
  <p>"Right," Nick says, managing to smile back. "Partners."</p>
  <p>The wildebeest returns with a couple of pills in a small paper cup and Nick sucks them both down with haste, not bothering to hide his discomfort. Despite this, when the nurse suggests he give it another shot in a few hours, the tod nervously agrees thanks in part to Judy's encouraging nod. He knows that it's still going to suck. It's going to hurt like hell and probably will for a long time to come, but he has to try. If not for his own sake, then for hers. Judy has invested so much of her time and energy and heart into seeing him well again that the fox can't help but force himself to keep moving forward. Letting her down isn't an option at this point, especially with the plan that he has brewing for her in the back of his mind. If she was so desperate to see him happy and healthy again, he would make sure she got everything she wanted and more.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Judy! Wonderful to see you again," Doctor Long greets as she opens the door to her office. "Ah, the bandage has come off, I see. You are looking well!"</p>
  <p>"Heh, thanks," the bunny replies with a meek smile. She unconsciously reaches up to rub at the appendage, still a little self-conscious about the stitchwork along the edge. Still, the swelling and redness has gone down considerably over the past few days and new fur was finally starting to grow in.</p>
  <p>Judy plods over to the same comfortable chair that she had occupied during her visit with the therapist last week, the deer taking the seat across from her.</p>
  <p>"Anything exciting happen between our sessions?" the doctor asks after settling.</p>
  <p>"Just the opposite. I think I've done more paperwork in the last week than I have in my entire life up to the shooting," the bunny mumbles with a soft sigh. Seeing the doctor raise an eyebrow, she adds, "That's not to say I'm not grateful that my injury wasn't any worse or that I wasn't outright fired. I'm just itching to get back out there."</p>
  <p>"Certainly understandable. Are you finding any difficulties with your work as of late? Higher than usual amounts of stress? Feelings of anxiety? Difficulty maintaining focus?"</p>
  <p>"Not particularly I don't think. I mean, I'm stressed, but not because of work. And if I've been screwing anything up on my paperwork, nobody has brought it to my attention. McHorn and a few other officers have been helping me cover for Nick's absence, which has been a big help."</p>
  <p>"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Have you given yourself any more time to reflect on the shooting itself?"</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah," the bunny huffs, looking to her paws in shame. "I talked about it with Nick when I went to visit him a while back. I, uh... I didn't tell my parents about what happened and he helped me realize that not doing so was a <em>huge</em> mistake."</p>
  <p>She peers back at the doctor, expecting a look of surprise or disgust, but her expression remains decidedly neutral.</p>
  <p>"Why did you decide to not tell your parents?"</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns, scratching the bridge of her nose in thought for a beat.</p>
  <p>"My parents are... They just worry about me a lot. I was afraid that if I told them what happened, they would freak out and drive to Zootopia and make it hard for me to take care of Nick."</p>
  <p>The deer's expression hardens slightly, her brows furrowing in concern.</p>
  <p>"...Is the hospital staff not taking proper care of him?" she asks, a slight edge entering her tone. Is she worried about Nick, too?</p>
  <p>"What? Oh, no, the doctors have all been great, really. I just... I needed to be there for him."</p>
  <p>Doctor Long seems to relax at that.</p>
  <p>"And that sentiment has changed?"</p>
  <p>"No, of course not, but I was wrong to try to push my parents away. They deserved better. Plus, they insisted on seeing Nick in the hospital and he seemed to really enjoy their company."</p>
  <p>That's not to say there weren't hiccups, what with the fox intentionally taking himself off of his painkillers, but that was beside the point.</p>
  <p>"Hm. And your partner is doing well, I take it?"</p>
  <p>"He's... Better," Judy answers with a non-committal gesture. "Getting better, at least. He started physical therapy earlier in the week, which was a huge deal, and yesterday a nurse tried to get him to stand for the first time since the shooting. He didn't get very far but it was a good start. Nick didn't seem to think so. He looked kind of embarrassed by the whole thing."</p>
  <p>"Foxes are fairly prideful creatures by nature," the councilor notes. "They tend to avoid appearing weak or vulnerable in front of other mammals if it can be helped, especially those they care about."</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a huff as her eyes wander the somewhat darkened room. Maybe it really <em>is</em> a 'fox thing' like Nick always insists. In truth, she knows precious little about fox culture and customs. Realistically, only what she knew through Gideon and Nick.</p>
  <p>"He shouldn't feel like he needs to appear strong in front of me," Judy muses after a while.</p>
  <p>"Perhaps he is afraid of how you will react if he does not," the deer suggests. Judy raises an eyebrow at that. "Are you close with officer Wilde outside of work?"</p>
  <p>"Of course! He's my best friend."</p>
  <p>"Does he have many other friends?"</p>
  <p>That gives Judy pause.</p>
  <p>"He..." she trails off in thought. Does he? Why doesn't she know? Considering she just claimed to be his best friend, she admittedly knows very little about Nick's personal life outside of work. She is almost afraid to. His prior social circles operated within a legally... <em>Questionable</em> area that would be unbecoming for an officer to associate with. "He has at least one other friend that I know of, a fennec, but I haven't seen or heard from him since Nick went off to the academy. I don't know how much you know about his past, but..."</p>
  <p>"Yes, I have read his file. He has made quite the one-eighty from his previous life. You must be proud of him."</p>
  <p>"Very," comes an easy response. The tips of her ears warm at the very thought. Nick had to overcome a lot of adversity and push himself further than even he thought possible to make it through the academy. She had encouraged him along when able, but at the end of the day it was his own drive and motivation that had earned him his badge.</p>
  <p>"Why do you think he decided to become an officer? It certainly was not a trivial decision, to walk away from everything that he had built for himself to start over again."</p>
  <p>Another question that seemed simple when it came tumbling from the doctor's lips but ended up being difficult to answer. Why <em>had</em> he? To make the world a better place, like her? She had just assumed that he saw a good opportunity presented to him and decided to do something worthwhile instead of hustling mammals for a living.</p>
  <p>"I... Never really asked him, I guess," Judy admits. It feels weird to say aloud. "Why do you ask?"</p>
  <p>"Do you think he still would have enrolled if he had not been guaranteed a partnership position with you upon graduation?" the deer presses.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks at that.</p>
  <p>"That's an oddly specific question," she notes, raising an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"</p>
  <p>The doctor chews on the inside of her cheek in thought.</p>
  <p>"Do you think that it is possible officer Wilde joined the police simply because you asked?" she rephrases.</p>
  <p>Well, she <em>did</em> ask him to join, of course, but it seemed like a rather paltry reason in the grand scheme of things. Becoming an officer afforded Nick many more opportunities in life than he ever would have had selling pawpsicles. At the same time, she can't help but think back what he had mentioned after her parents visited.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Fluff, I owe you more than you could possibly imagine.'</em>
</p>
  <p>Was joining the police a part of that? A debt that he felt he owed her?</p>
  <p>"I... I mean, I <em>guess</em>, but I don't think that..." Judy trails off, still lost in thought.</p>
  <p>"Did you know that officer Wilde is one of the oldest mammals to ever graduate from the academy?" Doctor Long asks, somewhat out of the blue.</p>
  <p>"Really?" Judy chirps in surprise. Sure, Nick was over half a decade older than her, but she had never stopped to consider how his age may have affected his performance at the academy where everyone was usually in their early twenties. The deer gives a nod.</p>
  <p>"And at his age, graduating just shy of valedictorian is no trivial feat. One would assume a mammal would require exceptional motivation to push themselves to accomplish such a task," she leads. The academy had certainly been rough for the fox. Nick made no effort to hide it during their after-hours phone conversations. If anything, he had developed a new respect for her after fully realizing what she had to go through to get to where she was. But was her encouragement really that much of a driving motivator for him during his training? The comment lingers in the air for a beat before the doctor speaks again. "Allow me to double-back to my original point- In addition to foxes being fiercely prideful, they are also fiercely loyal. Unlike most prey mammals such as ourselves, many predators, including foxes, tend to live more solitary lives. The few bonds that they do form with other mammals are almost always forged from a deep sense of trust and understanding. They develop exceptionally strong loyalties to other mammals because of this. The fact that officer Wilde essentially uprooted his entire life to chase after the opportunity that you presented to him could be seen as evidence that he feels such a loyalty to you."</p>
  <p>Judy reaches a paw up and rubs the back of her neck, Nick's comment to her in the hospital suddenly feeling more relevant than ever.</p>
  <p>"...A while back Nick told me that he <em>'owed me more than I could possibly imagine'</em>," she feels compelled to mention.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long lets out a soft hum, tilting her head to the side with a bemused expression.</p>
  <p>"You should feel quite proud. From experience I can tell you that a fox's trust is no easy thing to earn."</p>
  <p>The bunny feels herself flush at the compliment and folds her ears behind her head so the doctor wouldn't see the growing warmth inside of them.</p>
  <p>"I wasn't exactly trying. I just wanted to be a good friend for him, especially after everything he's done for me," the doe says meekly. "I just... I get this feeling that he thinks he owes me just for being there for him, like he's some kind of burden to me. But had the situation been reversed, I'm sure he'd want to be by my side as well."</p>
  <p>"Do you know many foxes, Judy?" the councilor asks rather suddenly. The bunny shakes her head softly.</p>
  <p>"No, I only knew one fox growing up and he was... Well, a bully. And then Nick was the first fox I met in Zootopia. Him and his friend Finnick, I mean, but I've hardly said more than twenty words to Finnick."</p>
  <p>"I would imagine that there is still a lot for you to learn about vulpine temperaments, then," the doctor continues. "Foxes have a very acute sense of debt. You may not feel like he owes you anything, but he may not see it the same way."</p>
  <p>"You think him feeling guilty is some sort of fox thing?" Judy asks. Cripes, she doesn't know how many more <em>fox things</em> she can handle.</p>
  <p>"It may be as cultural as much as it is personal," Doctor Long replies with a slight shrug. She crosses her legs in quiet contemplation for a short while, eventually saying, "Had I not known any better, I would say that it sounds like he is considering to offer you a Life Debt."</p>
  <p>"A... What?" Judy asks, not really enjoying the finality that the phrase implied.</p>
  <p>"It is a very ancient tradition amongst canids. Vulpines are one of the few tribes that still openly practice it. Though from what I understand, only certain circles still take the custom seriously. It is... Exactly what the name implies- A debt that is granted to another mammal for the duration of their lives."</p>
  <p>"<em>W-What?!</em>" the rabbit stammers, "He feels like he owes me for the rest of his <em>life?!</em> I don't even want him to feel like he owes me right <em>now!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Calm yourself, Judy. I never said that such an offer is imminent, only that his actions and words seem to imply such considerations. He may not be the type of fox to even follow such traditions."</p>
  <p>"But what if he <em>is?</em>"</p>
  <p>"...If he is, and on the off-chance that he is actually planning to offer you his Life Debt, you should feel honored more than anything else. My understanding of the tradition is admittedly incomplete, but if nothing else, I can tell you that such a debt is not handed out on a whim. As with taking a mate, traditionalist foxes will only offer such a debt once in their lifetimes."</p>
  <p>This conversation is quickly becoming a little too much for the bunny. First they're talking about how Nick may be trying to conscript himself into <em>indentured servitude</em> to her for the rest of his life thanks to some stupid tradition, and now the doctor is talking about foxes taking mates. Judy shakes her head clear of the thought, not even wanting to consider her partner in such a light.</p>
  <p>"I don't <em>want</em> him to be indebted to me! If anything, that cheapens our friendship if he feels like he has some... Contractual obligation to me," Judy nearly wails.</p>
  <p>"Well, try to consider it from officer Wilde's perspective," Doctor Long suggests. "He already considers you a strong friend. Such a debt may be his way of showing you his appreciation for that friendship and everything it has brought him."</p>
  <p>Judy plops her face into her paws.</p>
  <p>"This doesn't feel right."</p>
  <p>"Again, there may be nothing there. I do not wish for you to think that I can predict officer Wilde's intentions and I certainly did not wish to make you uncomfortable, Judy," the deer says. She strokes her chin in thought for a few moments before adding, "Even should he have such intentions in mind, it is worth noting that the extent of a Life Debt seems to be up to the giver rather than the recipient. His debt may simply be a promise of friendship to you rather than a <em>literal</em> offering of his life."</p>
  <p>"That's... Good to know, I guess," the bunny concedes. She gives the councilor a scrupulous expression. "You seem to know a <em>lot</em> about foxes."</p>
  <p>Doctor Long tilts her head to one side, seeming to choose her next words carefully.</p>
  <p>"I have a... Great empathy for the vulpine people, I suppose. I am certain you are aware of the stigma that surrounds their species. The justice system and the city at large tends to treat foxes as guilty until proven innocent simply based on expectation alone. Many troubled youths have come through my door. More often than not, they are simply victims of a society that treats them like lesser beings. For their population size, vulpines have an abnormally high arrest rate and an even higher conviction rate. Certainly most are justified convictions, but in speaking with dozens of foxes over the years, I have come to understand that most feel that they have been given no other choice but to venture outside of the law just to survive. Such a sentiment is not unique to foxes, mind you. A number of other predator species and even a few prey species struggle with similar stigmas."</p>
  <p>"That's... Awful," Judy frowns. Her unfinished conversation with Nick prior to the shooting came back to her in full force. She recalls his defeated expression when she suggested that the hyena should have sought out counseling or a support group before he went and clawed his girlfriend's face. <em>'It's... Not always that easy, Judy,'</em> He had told her.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long simply shrugs with a quiet sigh.</p>
  <p>"Unfortunately, that is the disposition of the city at this time. But yes, thanks to the disproportionate amount of time I spend with foxes, I have learned a great deal about their customs and culture through saturation alone. Frankly, the more I learn about their ways, the more I have come to respect them as a people. Few other species have such strong convictions and moral codes as foxes."</p>
  <p>"Moral codes? Despite them being slated as... Cheats and shysters and who knows what else?" the bunny questions in surprise.</p>
  <p>The deer smiles and leans back in her chair.</p>
  <p>"Quite. Tell me- Are you familiar with the legend of Robin Hood?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Come on Nick! Just a little farther!" Judy chimes, her paw outstretched for the fox.</p>
  <p>Nick has his eyes locked onto her with razor focus. He's straining, Judy can plainly see. His pupils have contracted to tight, predatory slits, his mouth is twisted into a pained snarl, and his fur is practically standing on end. His breaths are labored and his steps are tremulous at best. Still, the tod inches forward, his vice-like grip on the hallway railing guiding him towards the bunny. Nick's physical therapist hovers nearby in case he should suddenly collapse, but the fox, to his credit, seems determined. He makes no sounds other than strained grunts with each careful step. No witty jokes or self-deprecating humor. Judy isn't used to seeing this side of him.</p>
  <p>A few more shambling steps and Nick outstretches a quivering paw, managing to connect it with Judy's. At once, the fight and vigor that the fox had displayed is extinguished like a match, as if succeeding at his goal was the only thing keeping him upright. He lets out a weary groan and teeters forward, seemingly headed for the floor. Both Judy and the therapist are quick to catch him and ease him back into his nearby wheelchair. The bunny has him roped into a tight hug before he even had a second to settle.</p>
  <p>"You did it! Oh my gosh, Nick, that was amazing!"</p>
  <p>The fox manages a delirious chuckle, still panting from the exertion of the exercise.</p>
  <p>"Your standard of excellence is delightfully low," he huffs through strained breaths. Judy giggles and gives him a quick nuzzle. She can tell that the fox still isn't used to such outward displays of affection, but he makes no effort to shy away from it. Rather, he leans into her touch, resting some of his weight against her frame.</p>
  <p>"Hey, you were the one that was convinced you'd be in here for the rest of your life. I mean, cripes, Nick, you're already <em>walking</em> again!"</p>
  <p>"It was like five feet, fluff," he says with a raspy chuckle, "And if you consider that shambling mess walking, wait 'till you see me dance."</p>
  <p>"Hey, come on," she peels herself back from the fox and flashes him a wide smile. "Just say it. <em>'I did a good job'</em>. You need more positive self-talk in your life."</p>
  <p>"No need. You do enough talking for the both of us."</p>
  <p>The therapist clearing her throat draws the attention of the duo. They both turn to see her raise an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"If you two are quite finished with your reveries, we can move officer Wilde back to his room and get him settled with something to take the edge off."</p>
  <p>"Drugs sound wonderful right about now," Nick breathes. He tilts his head back to regard the rabbit. "You want some? We could share an IV drip like a hookah."</p>
  <p>"I'll pass," Judy giggles.</p>
  <p>"Suit yourself, but be prepared for a loopy fox in about a half an hour. The new pills they got me on are something else."</p>
  <p>The nurse wheels Nick back to his room with the bunny in tow and after some maneuvering and settling in, the two find themselves resuming their usual spots, with Nick propped up in bed and Judy in the too-large metal chair near his bedside. The nurse brings a small plastic cup with a pair of unassuming pills, which the fox gulps down with barely concealed eagerness. Judy can't help but frown at that.</p>
  <p>"You alright?" she asks once the nurse had departed.</p>
  <p>"I'm <em>vibrating</em>," Nick states.</p>
  <p>"I can see that," Judy notes, eyeing his shaking extremities.</p>
  <p>"It sounds kind of weird to say aloud, but I think I'm sort of getting used to the pain."</p>
  <p>"...That's... Probably not a good thing, Nick," the bunny mumbles, raising a concerned eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, but if it makes you feel any better, it's starting to go away. The pain, I mean. I'm feeling things in my arm again," he flexes the paw of his bum arm as a demonstration, "and it doesn't kill me to sit up in bed anymore."</p>
  <p>Judy nods, an easy smile finding her muzzle again. Seeing Nick in high spirits is always a treat, and hearing his excitement over his recovery is just the icing on the cake.</p>
  <p>"You'll be out of here before you know it," the bunny hums with a contented sigh. She is just as eager for things to go back to normal as he is.</p>
  <p>"Believe me, cottontail, I'm counting the hours," a bubbly smile stretches across the fox's muzzle, "three-hundred-thirty remain." Judy cocks her head at that one, prompting the tod to explain. "Before you got here, the doctor said that if I made it down the hall today they'd push my discharge date up to two weeks from now."</p>
  <p>"What?! Oh, <em>crackers</em>, Nick, no wonder you were so determined to make it all the way! I thought you were getting ready to pass out!" the bunny chirps excitedly. A slash of uncharacteristic shyness suddenly tints the fox's expression.</p>
  <p>"I just about was. Your voice was the only thing keeping me going."</p>
  <p>Judy feels her heart swell and the insides of her ears go pink. Genuine flattery is rare from the fox, so it catches her somewhat off-guard. She belts out am airy giggle, a bashful smile of her own finding her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"The bunny cheering you on isn't the one relearning how to walk with a shattered hip. That's all you, big guy," she says. Nick just grins at her fondly.</p>
  <p>It's a smile she knows she is going to grow to adore. She had grown to adore his stupid, smug smirk as well, but the genuine happiness gracing his features right now made her wish that she could freeze this moment in time. He deserves to wear that smile all the time. It isn't fair that he normally feels he has to hide such a feeling.</p>
  <p>His expression draws her thoughts back to her session with doctor Long. About vulpine friendships and loyalties and Life Debts. The warm feeling in her chest fades a bit and a frown must have tugged at her muzzle, as the fox is quick to notice.</p>
  <p>"What's wrong?" he asks, concern evident in his tone.</p>
  <p><em>'Well... Now is as good a time as ever'</em>, Judy considers.</p>
  <p>"Can we... Talk?" she asks meekly.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks at her sudden uncertainty.</p>
  <p>"I thought we were. What's going on? Did something happen?" he questions, his expression shifting to one of worry. Judy immediately feels terrible that she managed to steal such a pleasant moment away from the tod just by sprouting a frown. Still, it only further reinforced the notion that he seemed to be more concerned with her well-being than his own comfort and happiness.</p>
  <p>"No. It's..." Judy fidgets nervously, deciding after a moment to just come out with it. "It's about Life Debts."</p>
  <p>The fox's eyes widen in surprise. He shifts in his bed uncomfortably, suddenly seeming very on edge. Perhaps he hadn't expected a bunny to know about the tradition. He works his jaw for a few moments, as if trying to figure out what to say.</p>
  <p>"Uh... Okay? What about them?"</p>
  <p>"Well..." Judy glances away, wondering how direct she should be. She still isn't sure if he is even planning to do as doctor Long had suggested. "...Have you ever... Given one to another mammal?"</p>
  <p>The doe turns back to find the fox looking as if he had been caught with his paw in a cookie jar. His ears are back, a twinge of anxiety coloring his expression. Judy immediately fears that the question may have given him the wrong idea. Did he think that she was about to ask for his Life Debt? Do mammals even ask for them, or are they only given? In retrospect, a few minutes on Zoogle researching the topic may have been a good idea.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... Haven't. No," he states after a few moments. The fox clears his throat and scratches the fur on the side of his neck. "It's sort of a one-and-done kind of thing. I've been, er, saving mine, I guess."</p>
  <p>Not wanting to lead the fox on any longer, she decides to just ask outright.</p>
  <p>"Were you thinking about giving it to me...?"</p>
  <p>Nick stares at the doe with a plainly uncertain expression. His posture is tense, his brow furrowed as if trying to put together a puzzle. His green eyes flick between hers, searchingly. After a few failed attempts to speak, he eventually manages to find the words.</p>
  <p>"I was... Uh... <em>Considering</em> it, yes..." he admits slowly.</p>
  <p>So it's true, then. Doctor Long was right.</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy shakes her head slowly, unsure if there even is a tactful way to decline such an offer. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, especially not for the rest of your life."</p>
  <p>"Judy-"</p>
  <p>"No, seriously, Nick. We're partners. A team. <em>Best friends</em>. There's no reason for you to feel like you need to be indebted to me. I know that you'll always have my back, just like I'll always have yours. You don't need to give me your Life Debt to say that."</p>
  <p>Rather than the relief or understanding she was hoping for from the fox, he just seems... Conflicted. He eyes her searchingly for a few tense moments, his mouth parted a ways as if he is gearing up to say something, but the words never come. Instead, he simply draws a quiet sigh and reclines himself against his pillow.</p>
  <p>"Okay," he finally manages. Judy blinks at that.</p>
  <p>"...Okay?" she parrots. After such a reaction, she was expecting something more than just 'okay'.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. You're right," Nick says, his tone suddenly sounding quite hollow. He makes a show of drawing a yawn. "I think the drugs are kicking in, fluff. I'm starting to crash."</p>
  <p>"...Yeah," Judy huffs, the fox's sudden change in mood in no way going unnoticed. Was it because of what she said? Had she said something she shouldn't have? "...Nick, are you okay?"</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine in a few hours, carrots. I think the adrenaline from the P.T. session is starting to wear off. I'm overdue for a nap, anyway," he mumbles flatly.</p>
  <p>"I'll... Leave you to sleep, then. Should I come back later this afternoon?"</p>
  <p>"If you want."</p>
  <p>"...Okay," Judy concludes softly.</p>
  <p>He's upset with her. She can feel it. She said something to hurt his feelings and he had put up a wall in front of his emotions so that the rabbit wouldn't notice. But she did. She knows him too well at this point. Still, she doesn't want to risk prodding him and hurting him more than she already has. Maybe some rest will do him some good. She'll apologize and try to make things right with the fox later.</p>
  <p>"Okay," the bunny repeats, more to herself this time. She puts on a small smile for the fox and gives him a pat on his arm. "Rest easy. I'll see you soon."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy's mind was still reeling even as she boarded the second bus back to her apartment. The fox's despondent expression lingered in her vision. He hadn't looked <em>insulted</em> that she turned him down. Rather, he looked... Ashamed for some reason. She doesn't know enough about fox culture to know why. Following up on her own thought from earlier and Zoogling the tradition while on the bus revealed little information. At least, nothing helpful in a situation such as her own. She has to assume that turning down a Life Debt is horrifically taboo or something. But if that's the case, what is a mammal supposed to do if they feel they don't deserve one? Is it possible to settle a life debt after it's given or is it really forever? If she really offended him, maybe he would understand her unintentional transgression given the differences between their cultures. Maybe it would be best to text the fox an apology right now, just to be sure.</p>
  <p>As if on cue, her phone buzzes and lets out a jingle. Only, it isn't the ringtone she's familiar with. Frowning, the bunny pulls her phone from her pocket and is surprised to find that it's a different model from her own.</p>
  <p>"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers..." she mumbles, realizing she must have swapped phones with the fox before she left the hospital. She figures that the caller is probably Nick coming to that same realization, but the number is listed as unknown for some reason.</p>
  <p>That's odd, surely the tod would have her number in his contacts. Upon closer inspection, the number itself isn't her own but one she isn't familiar with.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a sigh and doesn't answer the call, instead letting it go to voicemail. The last thing she wants is to be answering mysterious callers with someone else's phone. The ringtone stops after a few more chimes and goes silent for a few moments, but rather than the characteristic ping of a voicemail being deposited, the phone starts to ring again.</p>
  <p>Same number.</p>
  <p>Is Nick expecting a call from someone? If nothing else, they're persistent. The phone rings long enough for a few of the other mammals on the bus to warrant shooting her irritated glances. Judy just offers up an apologetic smile. A few moments after it goes silent, the familiar chime of a text message arriving draws her attention. Despite knowing she shouldn't pry into his private life, the bunny can't help but look.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'its finn. this the new #'</em>
</p>
  <p>Finn? Finnick? Nick still hangs out with that fox? The last time she'd spoken to him was after she returned to the city, when she realized the Nighthowlers were a strain of onion being used to turn mammals into savages. He had been willing to help her find the larger vulpine, but not willing enough to go with her. She couldn't blame him, she supposed. She was a cop, though not at the time, and he was... Well, a crook of sorts.</p>
  <p>So, what was he doing now that his former partner-in-crime was working for the police? Had he given up the hustle as well? Was he still working in the gray area of the law? If he was, would Nick really still associate with him? If chief Bogo knew he was still speaking to the mammals he used to run cons with, it could get him into serious trouble. Another chime pulls her from her thoughts.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'this # still u?'</em>
</p>
  <p>Well, if nothing else, he at least appear to be concerned about her partner. Maybe he heard about what happened and was just trying to check up on him. She couldn't fault him for that.</p>
  <p>Against her better judgment, the bunny unlocks the phone, familiar enough with Nick's own device to know the code, and opens the messaging app. She taps in a quick reply.</p>
  <p><em>'Hi, Finnick, this is Judy. I accidentally grabbed Nick's phone instead of my own when I left the hospital.'</em> she considers the text for a few moments before adding, <em>'Did he tell you that he got hurt?'</em></p>
  <p>She sends the message away and it's a long wait before another one arrives. Upon reading the reply, Judy can't help but smile when she notices that the fennec's grammar appears to improve suddenly in the virtual presence of an officer.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Hey fuzzball. No, he didn't tell me. I heard from someone else.'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'Oh'</em> she replies.</p>
  <p>The next text to arrive surprises her.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Did tall, red, and ugly give you his oath yet?'</em>
</p>
  <p>Her brow furrows and she reads over the message a few times, realizing he must be referring to Nick's Life Debt. Had he known? Did Nick tell him about his plans? If so, how long had Nick been keeping this from her?</p>
  <p>The bunny doesn't know how to reply for a few moments. Finnick is a fox, albeit a different <em>kind</em> of fox. Maybe he can shed some insight into the tradition and give her some context for how to approach the situation.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'He wanted to but I told him that it wasn't necessary. He looked kind of upset. Was that really rude in fox culture?'</em>
</p>
  <p>Another long pause, and this time the reply that returns doesn't seem to warrant the wait.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'WTF'</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, but before she can text a reply the phone starts to ring again, displaying the now-familiar number.</p>
  <p>Finnick is calling.</p>
  <p>With some dread, the bunny connects the call and brings the phone to her ear.</p>
  <p>"H-Hi..." she squeaks.</p>
  <p>"<em>What in the red hell did you do, rabbit?!</em>" he growls. His deep voice is always startling to her, even over the phone.</p>
  <p>"I... I didn't want him indebted to me! He doesn't owe me for anything that I've done for him. It wouldn't be fair to him and it's definitely not necessary!" Judy tries to explain.</p>
  <p>There's a long pause before the fennec lets out a grumble.</p>
  <p>"Listen, <em>thumper</em>, I'm gonna attempt to explain this in such a way that even a grazer such as yourself can understand it, dig?" Finnick drones in a low, measured tone. Judy winces at his barbed phrasing but forces herself to stay quiet. If she had really hurt Nick, she wants to know why and how to fix it. "In case you hadn't realized it by now, us foxes don't exactly have a lot going for us. Mammals treat us like fuckin' shit. They brand us as cheats and crooks and liars from the moment they put eyes on us. Like we can't help it or something. Like it's in our <em>blood</em>. You can have a good heart, a good head on your shoulders, an' do everything right your whole life, an' opportunities will <em>still</em> be locked away jus' 'cus you was born with sharp teeth and long claws. Th' only thing we have that other mammals can't take away is our integrity. And that may sound rich comin' from a con-fox, but it's th' truth. Even' th' most hardened assholes out there have some sense of honor. When a fox makes a promise and swears himself to it, he means to keep it. <em>That's</em> what a Life Debt is. It's offering someone th' <em>one fuckin' thing</em> that no other mammal can take away."</p>
  <p>Judy feels her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach.</p>
  <p>"...Oh..."</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Fuckin' <em>'oh'</em>, rabbit. You shuttin' down th' fox is the same as you sayin' that ya don't value his word. That his loyalty t' you means nothin'. He wanted t' give ya a piece of himself, an' ya told him t' <em>shove it!</em>"</p>
  <p>"I... That's... That's <em>not</em> what I wanted to do..." Judy breathes, feeling tears well in her eyes. She sniffles, something that apparently doesn't go unnoticed by the fennec, nor the nearby passengers on the bus. She does her best to ignore their concerned stares and tries to collect herself, pulling her knees up to her chest in an attempt to hide herself away. She hears Finnick draw a sigh, and when he speaks again, his incendiary tone seems to have been extinguished.</p>
  <p>"Listen darlin', you're not a chomper, ya didn't know. I'm sorry for flippin' my shit, but me and your boy are old-school. Maybe too old-school for our own damn good. Clingin' t' traditions nobody gives a shit about no more..."</p>
  <p>"I-I do, Finnick. I care. Really. I understand this means a lot to you guys, that's why I was so afraid of him giving it to me, especially when you can only give one in your lifetime. I didn't want him to waste it on me."</p>
  <p>There's a pause while Finnick seems to consider his next words.</p>
  <p>"Believe me, bunny, if a fox is givin' you a Life Debt, there ain't no doubt in his mind."</p>
  <p>"Right..." Judy sniffles again and attempts to center herself. "I guess I don't feel like I deserve it."</p>
  <p>"Is savin' someone's life not worth a damn no more?" the fennec asks incredulously.</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know, I mean... What was the alternative? To let him bleed out on the floor?"</p>
  <p>"That's... Not what I meant," he says with a huff, "Let me put it t' ya this way; ya brought back a side o' Nicky that I haven't seen in a really, <em>really</em> long time. Savin' a life don't always mean gettin' your paws bloody, bunny."</p>
  <p>Maybe it really is as simple as that. She did sort of come crashing into Nick's life like a wrecking ball. It didn't seem like he was in dire straits when she had found him selling pawpsicles, but now he had stability and companionship. Maybe he was just appreciative of that. Maybe such a simple thing really did mean the world to the fox.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Finnick," Judy mumbles softly. She takes a moment to rub some moisture from her cheeks. "I mean it. I needed to hear that. Even the loud parts."</p>
  <p>"Ya can thank me by givin' your boy his phone back and acceptin' his debt," he says, bringing some finality back into his tone.</p>
  <p>"I will. I'll get off at the next stop and take a bus back to the hospital."</p>
  <p>"Good," the fennec concludes. "Also, when you see 'im, tell 'im I'm accepting applications. He'll know what that means."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The inconvenient timing and seemingly arbitrary routes of the buses turned getting back to the hospital into a several-hour-long affair. It was well past visiting hours by the time Judy meandered back into the lobby. She made a bee-line over to the receptionists desk, apologies and insistences already primed on the tip of her tongue. However, the young mink behind the counter just gestured for the bunny to proceed into the hospital proper, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. With some embarrassment, she realized that her frequent and erratic visits may have made an impression on the hospital staff at this point. Not that she wouldn't take <em>no</em> for an answer, but...</p>
  <p>Despite plodding down the familiar halls over a dozen times at this point, the eerie calm of the hospital at night unnerved her. Without the typical rabble and bustle of doctors and nurses and patients moving to and fro, the place felt more at home as a set of a horror movie than a place of healing. Still, she trudged on, eventually finding her way to her partner's room.</p>
  <p>She finds Nick already fast asleep and for a few moments she debates whether or not to even wake him. Her apology could certainly wait until the morning, but she hated to leave her mistake unresolved. Nick certainly deserved better. One of the benefits of the agonizingly slow public transit journey back was that it afforded her <em>ample</em> time to reflect and come to an understanding of just how <em>wrong</em> she had been earlier.</p>
  <p>That in mind, she steps closer to his bedside, pausing nearby to watch him snooze for a few moments. He seems peaceful, at the very least. From what she has gathered, the medication that the nurses have him on works like a treat while he's awake, but it makes sleeping soundly a near impossibility. Coupled with the tremendous effort he was putting into his physical therapy, his perpetual state of exhaustion was far from unexpected.</p>
  <p><em>'Maybe I really should wait until tomorrow...'</em> she considers.</p>
  <p>However, before she can even think to leave, the tod draws a weary groan and stretches slightly in his bed. Unable to do much else, she watches as Nick cracks one eye open, tilting his head away from her as if expecting someone else to be there. His ear flicks in confusion and he rolls his head in the other direction, his gaze eventually settling on her with a plainly quizzical expression.</p>
  <p>"Hey... You awake...?" Judy asks softly, not knowing what else to say.</p>
  <p>Nick furrows his brow, his mind likely still a slurry from being roused with painkillers still in his system.</p>
  <p>"...Carrots...? What are you doing here this early?" he mutters.</p>
  <p>"It's still yesterday. I-I mean today. <em>Tonight!</em>" she corrects herself, immediately cursing her awkwardness. She holds up a slim black object for the fox to see. "I, uh, took your phone by accident."</p>
  <p>Nick scrunches his muzzle and glances to the window on the far wall. His ears flatten somewhat, the pitch black sky outside likely helping him realize that it is, in fact, the middle of the night.</p>
  <p>He looks back to the doe, his expression a wash of confusion and concern.</p>
  <p>"I hope you didn't come here this late just to bring me back my phone," Nick mumbles. He makes an effort to sit himself up, trying to force himself to wakefulness.</p>
  <p>"No, I..." Judy trails off, fixing him with a somber expression. "We need to talk. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. About not wanting your Life Debt."</p>
  <p>The fox blinks at that, presumably having to reengage himself with the conversation that they had shared hours ago by this point.</p>
  <p>"...Oh," Nick eeks out. He draws a sigh and reclines against his pillow. "It's... Not a big deal, fluff. Definitely not worth dragging me out of a drug-induced coma over."</p>
  <p>"No, it... It is," the doe insists, forcing more resolve into her tone. "I didn't understand the significance before, but I do now. Finnick told me all about it."</p>
  <p>That gives the tod pause.</p>
  <p>"You spoke with Finnick?" he asks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. He called your phone while I was on the bus. We had an... Enlightening discussion," Judy mumbles.</p>
  <p>His features shift to apprehension and perhaps a twist of anger.</p>
  <p>"He didn't say anything rude to you, I hope," Nick grumbles, suddenly defensive. Judy smiles warmly at that.</p>
  <p>"Nothing I didn't deserve to hear," she tells him. She bites her lip and frowns, her ears falling back in shame. "I'm so sorry, Nick. Had I known what an honor such an offer was, I would never have turned it down."</p>
  <p>Nick's ears splay backwards and he reaches a paw up to slowly rub at his eyes. Judy can tell that he's still chasing wakefulness, so she stands patiently by his bedside, giving him the time he needs to center himself. His eyes eventually meet hers and even in the darkened room, she can see the uncertainty in his gaze.</p>
  <p>"Well... In all fairness, I should have expected that you'd react that way," Nick mutters. "You're a bunny, after all. You don't know all of our stupid traditions."</p>
  <p>"It's not stupid," Judy is quick to say. Nick quirks a curious ear at that. "It's... Actually kind of... Chivalrous, right? Like a knight swearing an oath to a lord or lady? We don't have anything like it in bunny culture."</p>
  <p>He watches her in a mix of surprise and confusion for a beat before a crooked smile finds his lips.</p>
  <p>"Well, the tradition does extend back that far, you know. To the days of knights and kings and bands of thieves," he tells her softly. "Every fox deep down wants to be like Sir Robin of Loxley. Some foxes even claim to have his blood."</p>
  <p>Judy lets out an amused hum. She had never really cared to learn about fox culture before she met Nick, and even now she still knows precious little about their beliefs and legends and bloodlines. In a way, it feels like discovering an entirely different world. She quickly finds that a part of her hungers to know more about the customs of her former natural predators. Still, a nagging question in the back of the rabbit's mind tugs her back to reality and she asks the one thing that has been plaguing her since she got off the phone with Finnick.</p>
  <p>"Nick, I... I won't turn down your Life Debt if you really want to give it to me, but... Is it okay to ask <em>why?</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Why</em>?" Nick parrots, his tone somewhere between incredulous and bewildered.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I mean... You can only give a Life Debt once in your lifetime, right? Why me? What did I do to deserve it?"</p>
  <p>Nick stares at the doe for a good while, his expression unreadable. So long, in fact, that Judy starts to wonder if she had unintentionally touched another nerve and said something to upset him. But before she can open her mouth to voice her concern, the fox manages to speak.</p>
  <p>"Okay," he huffs.</p>
  <p>At once, his visage transforms. His features soften, his posture sags, the look in his eyes becoming vulnerable and uncertain. She has only seen him like this on a few occasions now: Once on the gondola the day they had met, when he had told her about his experience with the Junior Ranger Scouts, again the day that he graduated from the academy, when she hugged him and told him how proud she was, and lastly more recently, after his emotional breakdown when she had visited him during his early days in the hospital.</p>
  <p>It was Nick without the mask. The <em>real</em> Nick Wilde. The one that he refused to let anybody but her see and only in moments of emotional duress. It seems like for the first time, the <em>real</em> Nick Wilde is coming out of his own accord.</p>
  <p>The change so shocks her that the bunny finds herself spellbound the moment he begins to speak.</p>
  <p>"Judy, you are singularly the best thing that's ever happened to me," he states plainly. The tod swallows thickly, his gaze firmly settled upon her own. "You were one of the very few mammals in my life that bothered to see me as something other than <em>just</em> a fox. You believed that I could be something more than the shifty lowlife that everyone in Zootopia, including myself, thought that I was. I... I had given up, fluff. I was committed to the notion that the rest of my life was going to be spent running petty street hustles and living up to every bad stereotype that the city could throw at me. And then you came tumbling into my life one day and gave me purpose again. You somehow made me <em>care</em> about things again. Carrots, you undid in a day what the city took thirty years to create."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." the bunny mewls, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Rather astonishingly, Nick seems to be fighting back tears of his own. He draws a shaky breath before continuing.</p>
  <p>"You taught me how to be a better mammal, and that's what I want to be- <em>Better</em>. For you. That's... <em>That's</em> my Life Debt. A promise that I'll always strive to be better for you. I would gladly give you anything, up to and including my life, to live up to the goodness that I know you see in me," the fox finishes rather resolutely.</p>
  <p>A heavy silence washes over the two as Judy just sits gob-smacked. She stares at the fox as if truly seeing him for the first time. She has considered Nick her best friend for a good while now, but the fox's attachment to her seems to go well beyond what even she would normally consider <em>friendship</em>. It isn't a romantic admission by any means. Rather, it's something born from a deep sense of respect and admiration. Maybe it <em>is</em> a form of love, she considers, in a very chivalrous, very platonic, very <em>vulpine</em> sort of way. Regardless, it rocked the bunny to her core. Never before has another mammal, least of all a fox, admitted such open adoration for her. It filled her heart with a warmth that was hard to contain. It bubbled inside her until a happy, blubbering sob escaped her lips.</p>
  <p>Judy is quick to lean forward and wrap the fox in a tight hug. Or, as tight as she can muster without fear of hurting him. She nuzzles herself under his chin, close enough that she can feel the fox swallow a lump in his throat as he draws his good arm around her back.</p>
  <p>"Thank you, Nick," she coos softly between sniffles. She doesn't know what else to say. How do you even respond to something like that? Well, there is one obvious way- "And... I accept your debt. With gratitude."</p>
  <p>The fox chuckles weakly, a waver evident in his voice. With how normally reserved the fox is with his feelings, offering up such a declaration must have been difficult for him. It only makes her appreciate his words even more.</p>
  <p>"Well, I have to say the stupid oath first, fluff," he tells her quietly.</p>
  <p>"The oath?"</p>
  <p>The fox gives her a nudge and the doe reluctantly peels herself back. Nick takes a moment to rub some moisture from his cheeks before taking one of her paws in his own and fixing her with a dangerously sharp gaze. He speaks cautiously, as if a slip of the tongue will shatter his resolve.</p>
  <p>"Judith Laverne Hopps, I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, forfeit my life to your aid. I offer my strength and courage, my spirit and blood, and my loyalty, steadfast and true. On my honor, this debt is mine to bear, through fate and fortune, from this day until my final breath."</p>
  <p>Judy chokes out a wistful giggle, finding herself swooning over the fox's little pledge. Nick tilts his chin up and points to his throat.</p>
  <p>"Okay, now bite here," he states.</p>
  <p>The bunny reels back in surprise, the warm fuzzies brought on by his oath vaporized in an instant.</p>
  <p>"<em>W-What?</em> Bite you?" she asks incredulously. "Why?"</p>
  <p>"It's not official, otherwise," Nick explains, still holding his chin up.</p>
  <p>"Okay, but... <em>Why</em>? What's the purpose?" Judy presses. She has exactly zero desire to give him a chomp without fully understanding the significance first.</p>
  <p>Nick tilts his head back down and offers a placating smile.</p>
  <p>"Well, a Life Debt is an offering of one's life, fluff. That's kinda the whole schtick. Back in <em>ye olde days</em>, they were typically presented to the victor of a duel as a display of honor in defeat. If you bite me but choose not to kill me, it means that I owe you my life."</p>
  <p>The rabbit cringes at that.</p>
  <p>"That seems... Barbaric," she muses, hardly caring if the comment could be seen as offensive. Nick just smiles wider and shrugs. "And... What happens if the other mammal doesn't want to bite?"</p>
  <p>"It would be seen as a sign of disrespect. That the giver's life has literally no value. Not even enough to warrant an honorable death," he says. Noting the bunny's thoroughly unsettled expression, Nick chuckles softly to himself and says, "They were obviously different times, carrots."</p>
  <p>Without another word, he inclines his chin again, offering his fuzzy neck to the doe. For a split second, Judy finds herself painfully aware of just how serious this ritual really is. Nick is <em>literally</em> offering her his life. Had she been a predator with a grudge, she could have snapped forward and ended him right there. His life was hers to take by oath, after all. Surely the 'easy option' for settling a Life Debt is never used in modern times. She is certain she would have heard something about it on the news at some point if that was the case.</p>
  <p>Judy mewls nervously.</p>
  <p>"I don't want to hurt you, Nick," she mutters meekly, rubbing her paws together.</p>
  <p>"Then don't rip my throat out, fluff. Just give me a little nip. Come on, your chompers are pretty dull. Imagine a fox having to do this," he grins towards the ceiling, flashing his much sharper set of teeth. Judy shivers at the thought, her mind drifting back to that fateful day in the Natural History Museum. She can still vividly remember the feeling of his jaws around her neck. To the fox's credit, he had been exceptionally careful during their little act, but the feeling of his teeth pressed against her skin had made it quite clear how little effort he would have needed to break skin.</p>
  <p><em>Trust.</em> That's what this is. A display of trust.</p>
  <p>Steeling herself, Judy leans forward over his bed and hovers her muzzle near the cream colored fur of his exposed throat. A chill unexpectedly runs up her spine. There's something... Primal about what she is about to do. The irony that this time it's a prey biting a predator is not lost on the doe. The intimacy of the act is also not lost on her. Sure, she would give the fox a friendly nuzzle on occasion, but biting is an entirely different kind of close-contact.</p>
  <p>She lingers nearby, just long enough to catch a whiff of Nick's familiar scent. He's finally starting to smell like himself again, the overwhelming notes of antiseptic fluid, sick, and filth no longer present on his coat. It sends a surprising wave of comfort throughout her body, as if another piece of the fox was slowly being returned to her. It's a reminder that normalcy is still on its way.</p>
  <p>As odd as it sounds, his scent is enough to put her at ease and carry on. She cracks open her maw, tilting her head to one side as if lining up to take a bite out of a too-large fruit. Having no idea how to correctly do this, she simply opts to plant her teeth lightly on his fur and gives her jaw a careful squeeze. The bunny quickly pulls herself back to gauge the fox's reaction, half-expecting him to tease her for not biting harder or to perhaps reveal that this entire thing has been some sort of elaborate ruse. But no, he just watches her with a quiet smile, a sense of modest satisfaction across his features.</p>
  <p>"It's done," he states simply.</p>
  <p>Judy nods, feeling a tremendous sense of relief and giddiness wash over her. Even having taken down rhinos, run for her life from savage animals, and jumped out of an exploding train car, this ranks up there as one of the most intense things she's ever done. His oath is no trivial promise. He swore her his life. All of himself. His very fate. Such a promise is hard to wrap her head around.</p>
  <p>"Those were practically marriage vows, slick," Judy half-teases, reaching her free paw up to rub the moistness from her eyes. She had almost forgotten that Nick was still holding her other paw. The fox gives her a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"They're better than marriage vows. I can't divorce myself from my oath, Judy," he tells her with a modest smile.</p>
  <p>"...Don't most foxes mate for life, anyway?" the bunny asks, immediately regretting it when Nick's playful smirk comes back in full force.</p>
  <p>"Thinking about fox mating rituals a lot these days, fluff?"</p>
  <p>"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, forget I said anything..." Judy grumbles, sliding a paw down her face in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>The fox enjoys her flustered expression for a few moments before deciding to throw her a bone.</p>
  <p>"No, taking a mate and getting married are two completely different things. At least, to foxes," Nick answers rather earnestly. Judy gives him a glance, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Marriage is just a formality for us. Usually for legal reasons. Tax breaks and all that good stuff."</p>
  <p>"Huh," Judy hums. "I guess there really is a lot of stuff I don't know about fox customs..."</p>
  <p>Nick's smirk stretches into a toothy grin.</p>
  <p>"Well, stick with me long enough and you'll learn all about the weird and wacky shit your natural predators get themselves into."</p>
  <p>"That's fine by me," Judy replies easily. She leans forward, taking the fox into another hug. "According to your oath, I have all the time in the world."</p>
  <p>Despite the late hour, Judy opted to stay with the fox a while longer. After such an emotionally exhausting event, she could hardly convince herself to leave. She suddenly found herself with a new understanding and appreciation for the tod and needed some time to simply sit there and absorb it all. She yearned for his company in a way that was as fierce as it was enigmatic. Nick didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Rather, he seemed more relaxed and spirited than the bunny had seen him since perhaps even before the shooting.</p>
  <p>They quietly talked well into the night, at least until Nick managed to pass out from exhaustion. Judy felt a little guilty that she had kept the stricken fox up so late, but the small smile he wore as he snoozed told her it wasn't all bad. She watched him for a while in quiet fascination, her paw still nestled within his grasp. The tod hadn't let her go since he started giving her his oath. She didn't mind. His touch was warm and comforting, his larger paw easily encasing her own. Nick was never this outwardly affectionate. It was kind of adorable, really. It stirred an ember of something unusual deep inside the bunny's heart.</p>
  <p>Nick had offered her everything he had and asked nothing in return. It was a wonderfully overwhelming gesture, but it still didn't sit perfectly right with the doe. They were still best friends. Partners. <em>Equals</em>. She had no desire to <em>own</em> the fox. If anything, she wanted to reciprocate his oath. She wanted to find a way to prove that she would always do right by him as well. He was a sweet fox. He deserved that much.</p>
  <p>It was far too late by the time Judy even considered heading home for what little remained of the night. The buses were likely out of service at this point, but that was fine. She could sleep here. She was certain that Nick wouldn't mind.</p>
  <p>With some care, the bunny slipped her paw out of his grasp and tugged one of the chairs in the room over to his bedside. Clambering on, she managed to find a somewhat comfortable position, eventually laying her head down across his forearm and finding his paw once more. When was the last time she held his paw? Had she ever? She absently ran an experimental thumb along the coarse but pliable pad on his palm and tested the tips of his claws, finding them not nearly as sharp as she had expected. Her ears twitched when she heard the fox lick his lips, and her eyes flicked up to his face to find his muzzle parted ever so slightly, the tips of his canines just barely visible underneath. Judy smiled at the display, finding it oddly heartwarming. There was a time not so long ago that these very <em>predatory</em> features of her partner would have put her on edge, but not any more, especially not with Nick. Despite how different he was from a bunny, she found a deep sense of comfort in his presence, especially through the warmth radiating off of his body. Contented, Judy drew a mellow sigh and allowed herself to settle. Despite everything that had happened over the last several weeks, now more than ever she found herself convinced that everything would truly be okay.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>To Judy's immense relief, being granted Nick's Life Debt seemed to have little impact on her relationship with the fox. At least, not in a detrimental fashion. They still reveled in their easy conversations, playful banter, and mutual support of one another. If anything, Nick seemed more readily genuine with his emotions, more eager to laugh and wear a smile that matched his eyes, less cagey with his pain, and more open with his fears. He still put up a front in the presence of the nurses and doctors, but when alone with her it seemed like he was truly comfortable with himself.</p>
  <p>The feeling made the bunny's heart soar and it only redoubled her resolve to be the best friend she could be for him. She took the time to visit him every evening, regardless of how exhausted she felt by the end of the day. She made a point to be present for each of his physical therapy sessions, refusing to let the fox go through such an arduous ordeal without some friendly support. Every day she saw him, he seemed just a little bit stronger and his attitude reflected this. She became so enamored by his brightening mood that by the time the end of the week rolled around, Judy had managed to forget her final session with Doctor Long. She had hopped onto the bus after work in anticipation of meeting Nick and ended up having to get off at the next stop to sprint all the way back to the precinct when she realized her error of schedule.</p>
  <p>Judy eventually stumbled through the doctor's door without even bothering to knock, desperately hoping that doctor Long wouldn't be too cross with her for being fifteen minutes late. The deer in question seemed startled by the rabbit's sudden appearance, prompting the bunny to take a moment to catch her breath before apologizing.</p>
  <p>"Doctor Long, I am <em>so</em> sorry! I completely forgot that we had a session scheduled for today! I was on the way to visit Nick when I-"</p>
  <p>"It is alright, Judy," the councilor motions for her to settle, "but you <em>do</em> realize that this is the session that determines your eligibility to return to field work, correct?"</p>
  <p>The bunny cringes and hangs her head.</p>
  <p>"I... Yes. I'm sorry, I have no excuse."</p>
  <p>"I suppose I am partly to blame," Doctor long notes, a small smile finding her slender muzzle. "I told you to keep an eye on officer Wilde, and it seems you are doing just that."</p>
  <p>The deer gestures to one of the comfortable seats on the other side of her desk and Judy draws a sigh of relief, plodding over to clamber onto the closest one. At least the doctor isn't upset with her. The bunny takes the opportunity to talk about her partner since the larger mammal brought it up.</p>
  <p>"Nick is doing <em>so</em> well! His discharge date was moved way ahead of schedule and he's grinding super hard to make sure it sticks. If everything goes as expected, he'll be back in his apartment in a week!" she gushes. Doctor Long apparently finds her excitement infectious and lets out an airy giggle.</p>
  <p>"I am happy to hear that. He is likely itching to get out of the hospital at this point, hm?" she questions. Judy just smiles broadly and nods. Her thoughts pull back to the night that Nick gave her his little pledge and her grin turns a twinge more bashful.</p>
  <p>"He, uh..." the doe rubs her paws together awkwardly. "You were right. About the Life Debt thing."</p>
  <p>"Oh?" the doe asks, surprise plain on her features. "He really gave you his Life Debt?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, earlier in the week... It was so-" she pauses as the word <em>romantic</em> almost comes tumbling from her lips. Why was that the first thing that came to mind? She shakes her head, trying to force a growing blush out of her ears. "I've never had a mammal express such... <em>Admiration</em> for me before. It was... Overwhelming. For both of us, I think."</p>
  <p>"I can only imagine. If you do not mind me asking, what did his debt entail?"</p>
  <p>"He..." Judy can't help but frown. "I guess he thinks I see a goodness in him that he doesn't see in himself. His promise was to live up to the mammal that I see him as, no matter what it takes."</p>
  <p>"That is quite a promise," Doctor Long notes with a slow nod.</p>
  <p>"I... I guess," Judy shakes her head and quickly corrects herself, saying, "No, it is, one-hundred-percent, especially coming from him. I just... Nick <em>is</em> a good mammal. It hurts to think that he apparently can't see that."</p>
  <p>Doctor Long pauses in thought for a few moments before reaching for a small notebook on her desk and scribbling something down. She gives Judy a glance, her expression quizzical.</p>
  <p>"Tell me, does Nicholas ever talk about his past?"</p>
  <p>"...Not really. Only in broad strokes," Judy mumbles. "Why? Do you think he feels guilty about the life he led before he met me or something?"</p>
  <p>"Perhaps. I would not want to make any assumptions without speaking to him about it first. You have not known him for very long, yes?"</p>
  <p>"A little over a year."</p>
  <p>"The measure of a mammal is built in part by the lifetime of experiences that they draw from. It stands to reason that you still have much to learn about officer Wilde," the doctor suggests.</p>
  <p>Judy supposes that's true. Nick certainly liked to keep his past to himself. She knows admittedly very little about his youth, his family, and the life he lived before the two of them met apart from the little that the fox had chosen to reveal to her. In recent days, he has seemed more willing to open up, but she would be a fool to say that she truly <em>knows</em> the fox.</p>
  <p>"As much as I hate to admit it, I knew next to nothing about foxes in general before I met Nick other than the most superficial and... Er, <em>stereotypical</em> stuff, most of which I've discovered is completely false, anyway. I guess I'm starting to realize that despite having a fox as a partner, I still know basically nothing about their culture and customs. This whole Life Debt thing is a good example. But... I want to learn. Now more than ever. Not just about foxes, but about Nick as a mammal. He's finally letting me inside his shell and I don't want to lose that."</p>
  <p>"Would you say that you and officer Wilde make good partners?" Doctor long asks, adjusting the direction of the conversation somewhat.</p>
  <p>"Of course! I think our service log should speak for itself. Nick and I have the highest completion rate for open cases of any partners on the force, not just Precinct 1," the bunny states proudly. "I'll be the first to admit that a fox and bunny pairing is... Unusual, but I think our differences compliment each other really well."</p>
  <p>"How do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"Well... Nick is very detail oriented. He has a knack for asking the right questions and thinking outside the box. At the same time, he can sometimes get lost in the... Minutia of a case. I'm more of a big-picture bunny, so I'm great at making sure we stay focused on a task and achieve our ultimate objectives. That said, I can be a little... <em>Impulsive</em> at times, as my recent bout with an armed criminal will show," Judy chuckles nervously, "but Nick is usually the cooler head and he's great at keeping me reeled in. He's better at talking with mammals, especially kids, and I'm better at the, uh, rough-and-tumble aspects of being an officer. Foot-chases and take-downs and those kinds of things."</p>
  <p>"That is quite interesting. I would have assumed the opposite would be true."</p>
  <p>"Heh, well, Nick really doesn't like violence. I mean, I don't either, really, but he's sort of a gentle giant type. Plus I'm <em>awful</em> with kids outside of my own family," Judy shakes her head with a bemused smile. "You should have seen me floundering in front of a bunch of kindergartners when Nick and I had to give a presentation at one of the local schools..."</p>
  <p>Doctor Long offers a warm smile in response, but the next question that she asks catches the bunny thoroughly off guard.</p>
  <p>"How do you think you would fare if you had to work with another partner?"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but reel back in surprise.</p>
  <p>"W-What? Why would I...?" She trails off. A sudden realization strikes her, dragging a lick of anxiety into her chest. "Is this something that's being discussed? Reassigning me or Nick or sticking us with different partners?"</p>
  <p>"If you had to be assigned to another mammal on the force, do you think your performance would suffer for it?" the deer presses.</p>
  <p>"I..."</p>
  <p>Anything she may have said dies on her tongue as she gives the question proper consideration. This is the meeting to determine her return to field work, after all. Is this a part of the 'test'? Has this entire conversation been part of the test? If nothing else, the thought gives her pause. The answer is admittedly easy to arrive at- Yes, having to work with a different mammal <em>would</em> affect her performance. Probably detrimentally, at least at first. But what kind of impression does that give off? That she is useless without Nick? That they are some sort of package deal? She doesn't want to get benched just because Bogo or Doctor Long thinks that she is incapable of doing her job without the tod.</p>
  <p>With a breath, the bunny offers a cautious reply.</p>
  <p>"I... I would make due. I wouldn't stop trying to give my all if I had to be reassigned, but I would <em>strongly</em> recommend against it. Nick and I work really well together. We get <em>results</em>. Anyone that knows us can see that without even having to look through our service records."</p>
  <p>"I am in agreement, officer. I do not wish for you to think otherwise. But understand that there may come a time when you are forced to work with another officer. Following a grievous injury, for example," Doctor Long says.</p>
  <p>The bunny cringes at that.</p>
  <p>"...Right..."</p>
  <p>"I think that you are an excellent officer and a good mammal, Judy, but I hope that this experience as given you a new respect for the dangers and realities of wearing the badge. Despite the city's motto, we are not all created equal. Mammals have strengths and weaknesses. It would be foolish to presume that an elephant can perform the same duties as, say, a bunny."</p>
  <p>Judy feels a chill run up her spine.</p>
  <p>"Wh- But-"</p>
  <p>"Allow me to finish. Despite your short time with this institution, you are accomplished and well-respected. No mammal here will say otherwise. However, you are not expendable, Judy. Every mammal here assumes a certain amount of risk as soon as they put on their uniforms in the morning, but the risk that you carry far outweighs most of the megafauna on the force. You have to understand this, officer."</p>
  <p>Judy stares at the doctor stupefied for a few tense moments, her tongue feeling dry from her jaw lolling open.</p>
  <p>"So... What? I'm supposed to turn tail and run away any time things get a little bit dangerous?" the bunny asks incredulously.</p>
  <p>"No, Judy, of course not. If a civilian or another officer is in danger, nobody will fault you for risking life and limb to come to their aid, but you need to establish a stronger sense of risk versus reward. Chasing two petty thieves blindly into a potentially dangerous enclosed area is far from worth any feasible risk."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears fall back in bitter understanding.</p>
  <p>"...R-Right..."</p>
  <p>"You say that you can sometimes be impulsive but that your partner tends to keep you grounded. Did officer Wilde advise against pursuing the suspects into the house?"</p>
  <p>"He did," Judy admits. The bunny is fully aware that Nick's dissent was clearly noted in her official report. The doctor is likely bringing it up as a point of contention.</p>
  <p>"You will do far greater things for this city alive than dead, officer," Doctor Long says poignantly. The deer fetches her small notebook and stands herself up. "I will be offering my recommendation to chief Bogo. Whether or not he reinstates you to service in the field will ultimately be up to him. However, you may expect some adjustments in your duties here, regardless of your status as an officer."</p>
  <p>"Okay," the bunny concedes with a sigh. This is in no way how she wanted her final meeting to end, but regardless, the doctor has been good to her. There is no sense in being bitter. With that in mind, she forces a small smile onto her muzzle. "Thanks for all your help, doctor Long, really. It was good to have someone to talk to about all of this."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure, Judy. My services are always available, should you ever wish to pop in to visit. I would encourage you to do so."</p>
  <p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p>
  <p>"Now, I suspect your partner will start wondering where you are if I do not let you get on your way."</p>
  <p>"He probably has my schedule memorized better than I do, to be honest," Judy chuckles. She stands herself up and with a friendly wave, makes her way for the door and eventually out of the precinct.</p>
  <p>As much as she wanted to refocus her attention on the fox that she was soon to visit, the pending consequences of her meeting with doctor Long refused to leave her thoughts. Surely chief Bogo wouldn't split her and Nick up, right? If he did, who would she end up with? Fangmeyer had told her to pick a new partner before the cape buffalo had the opportunity to make the decision for her, but most of the other officers on the force were either far larger or slower than her. The closest mammals to her size were the wolves on payroll, but due to their keen sense of smell, most of them were relegated to special investigatory positions. Even looking past physical differences, a majority of the other officers still treat her like some fragile thing that is just asking to get broken. Nick at the very least understands her potential and doesn't try to hold her back or belittle her for wanting to be in the same conversation as everyone else. Her mind was still reeling by the time she arrived at the hospital. So much so that it took a tapping on her shoulder to grab her attention while she signed in.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Doctor Carver! Good afternoon," Judy says, realizing Nick's doctor had been standing right next to her for who knows how long. The old pig cracks an odd smile, his face contorting as if the bunny is a puzzle to piece together.</p>
  <p>"A little distracted today, officer Hopps?" he guesses.</p>
  <p>"Just a little," she nods sheepishly. "Sorry. Weird day."</p>
  <p>"Seems par for the course for you two if I'm being honest. Here to see your favorite fox, presumably?"</p>
  <p>"Yep! How's he doing?"</p>
  <p>"Better by the day, but you knew that already," Carver says. "His discharge date is coming up more quickly than I expected. I'm afraid some of the staff have grown so fond of him that they'll miss him in his absence."</p>
  <p>Judy giggles and rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure. As much as I'd love to say otherwise, I think the objective right now is to <em>not</em> come back and visit any time soon."</p>
  <p>"Here's hoping," his smile turns a shade less playful. "I have been hoping to bump into you, actually."</p>
  <p>"Oh?" the bunny asks, a lash of concern creeping into the back of her mind. Had something happened?</p>
  <p>The doctor nods.</p>
  <p>"Does officer Wilde have any family? Any significant others? He has nothing on record and I can't seem to get a straight answer out of him."</p>
  <p>That was sort of an odd question.</p>
  <p>"Er... None to speak of, really. At least, not that I know of. Why?"</p>
  <p>"Well, his progress is excellent, don't get me wrong, but even once he's discharged it's going to be difficult, perhaps even impossible, for him to accomplish even the most basic tasks at home. Bathing himself and redressing his wounds, cooking and cleaning, etcetera. That's not to mention keeping up with his daily physical therapy. Not that I don't trust him to adhere to the regiment we are prescribing him, but had I been in his place, I certainly wouldn't want to do the exercises at home. He will need assistance."</p>
  <p>"I see..." the bunny mumbles, recognizing the dilemma. She also immediately recognizes an opportunity presenting itself. "No, he doesn't really have any family that would be able to take care of him like that, but... I don't see any reason why <em>I</em> wouldn't be able to step in."</p>
  <p>The pig cocks an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Well, for one, taking care of him would be a nearly full-time job," he says.</p>
  <p>Judy scoffs at that.</p>
  <p>"Believe me, it was a full-time job to begin with. I'll manage."</p>
  <p>"If you're certain. I'll have one of the nurses fetch you a copy of his recovery packet. If it turns out to be too much to handle, I may be able to get him in contact with a home care specialist."</p>
  <p>"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, doctor."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure," Doctor Carver says with a nod. "Your friend should be finishing up his supper if you'd like to head up."</p>
  <p>Judy does just that, meandering her way through the sprawling hospital towards her partner's room. True to his word, she finds Nick absently licking at the lingering remains of a chocolate swirl pudding pack while fiddling with his phone. Judy can't help but smile at the sight.</p>
  <p>"Hey," the bunny chimes.</p>
  <p>She watches his ears flick in recognition and a grin immediately finds his muzzle, even before he lays eyes on her. The smile is short lived, however, as upon turning his attention from his phone, his expression twists with concern.</p>
  <p>"Something up?" the tod asks. Judy quickly realizes that something about her posture or tone or expression must have clued him in to the fact that she hasn't exactly been in the best state of mind for the last hour. She doesn't know whether to be impressed or embarrassed. The bunny briefly considers lying to him to avoid concerning him about her reinstatement, to say that she just had a long and stressful day at work, but after the oath that he gave to her, to lie to him now felt nearly criminal. Seeing her hesitance, Nick takes a guess and hits the nail on the head, anyway. "Today was your last thing with the shrink, right?"</p>
  <p>Judy snorts in amusement at his phrasing and plods over to his bedside.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Last session with doctor Long."</p>
  <p>"Good news? Bad news?"</p>
  <p>"Don't know yet," Judy admits. She drags over her old familiar chair and explains the events of the meeting and the notion that Bogo will be deciding her fate as far as field work is concerned.</p>
  <p>Nick, being Nick, is quick to assuage her concerns.</p>
  <p>"There's no sense stressing over something you have no control over, fluff. Come on. Whatever happens, happens. You'll still have your job once all the dust settles. And me, if that makes you feel any better. You make it sound like you're headed to the gallows."</p>
  <p>"I just... Don't want things to change," Judy admits. "After everything that has happened, I've been dying for things to go back to the way they were before. But... It's looking more and more like that's not going to happen."</p>
  <p>Nick watches her with a certain degree of uncertainty, seeming to choose his next words carefully.</p>
  <p>"Judy, maybe... Maybe that's not such a bad thing," Nick suggests quietly. The bunny spares him a scrupulous glance and Nick rubs the back of his head nervously. "Look... I'll never be the one to tell you to stop chasing your dream, but the shrink is right. The city needs you alive. <em>I</em> need you alive. Believe me, I want things to go back to normal, too, but <em>normal</em> is what landed me in here to begin with."</p>
  <p>The bunny winces at that. He has a point there. Even still...</p>
  <p>"I am <em>not</em> going to surf a desk for the rest of my life just because it's <em>safer</em>, Nick," Judy says with some bite in her tone. A frown tugs at the fox's muzzle and he raises a paw in a placating gesture.</p>
  <p>"I know, fluff, seriously, and I wouldn't want you to, either. I know that you would die for this city if the cause was great enough. It... Scares me to death sometimes, but it's part of what makes you <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy huffs, her ears falling back. Does he really think that? "I'm not out there trying to get myself killed."</p>
  <p>"Not trying, no, but sometimes it's like you don't even leave yourself an escape rope. This isn't the first time things have gotten... Out of control," he tells her softly. Judy draws an uneasy sigh and looks away. As much as she hates to admit it, Nick and the doctor are right. She's great at what she does, but if she doesn't take better care, eventually her luck will surely run out. The fox reaches a paw out to give the bunny a nudge. "I know you can keep up with the larger officers, fluff. Hell, I'm sure most of the other mammals in the precinct would say you're one of the most capable officers on the force. But mammals like us? We're squishy. We can't take hits like they can. It has nothing to do with your strength or speed or willpower. It's just... Biology."</p>
  <p>There's that awful word again. The same one that nearly managed to destroy her budding friendship with the fox during the Missing Mammal's case. But used in this context, it was difficult to argue the point. There are certainly things that larger officers can do that are physically impossible for her to accomplish, shrugging off wounds that would have otherwise killed her being just one of them. Judy reclines back in her uncomfortable metal chair and lets out a sigh. Nick really does have a knack for being right at the worst times. She needed to hear it, though. A part of her still desperately wants to argue, but her more rational side is beginning to realize that she may be just a little in denial.</p>
  <p>"Being a cop would have been so much less complicated if I had just stayed in Bunnyburrow..." Judy eventually grumbles. Nick cracks a sly smile at that.</p>
  <p>"What, be a big-shot sheriff? Wear a ten-gallon hat and shoot from the hip?"</p>
  <p>"Something like that," Judy says with a bemused expression.</p>
  <p>"But then you wouldn't have met me," Nick notes, adopting the smarmy, conniving tone that she didn't realize she was starting to miss. "You'd still be a naive country bumpkin and I'd still be a very <em>handsome</em>, very <em>successful</em> con-fox, and Zootopia would be burning to cinders thanks to Bellwether and her cronies."</p>
  <p>Judy's smile shifts to something more playful, mirroring Nick's teasing expression.</p>
  <p>"Maybe. Fewer foxes would definitely mean fewer headaches, though," the bunny quips. Nick lets out a light chuckle and reaches a paw out to flick at her twitching nose.</p>
  <p>"Seriously, carrots, at least wait until the bad news is delivered before you bother losing your marbles over it. The stress isn't good for your little bunny heart."</p>
  <p>"Alright, fine," she huffs. Heeding Nick's advice, she decides to press another topic. "Speaking of not stressing, doctor Carver caught me downstairs while I was signing in. He brought up a good point about your discharge coming up."</p>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
  <p>"That you're going to need another set of paws to do literally anything at your apartment without killing yourself," Judy says, earning a raised eyebrow from the fox.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>woe is me</em>, how brittle I've become," he deadpans. "I'll manage, carrots. I've been doing the solo act for a good few decades now. I can take care of myself just fine."</p>
  <p>"I know you'll <em>manage</em>, but it's going to be a lot harder than you think. I figure you can crash at my place until you're well enough to go back to your own, that way I can at least keep an eye on you."</p>
  <p>Nick's jaw lolls open in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, you- Listen, visiting me in the hospital is one thing, but I can't expect you to-"</p>
  <p>"It's not exactly up for debate, slick," Judy says with a laugh. "Either you're staying at my place or I'm staying at yours, but you can't be on your own. Come on, think about it. When you get out of here you're going to be in crutches if you're <em>lucky</em>. Carver made a good point: It's hard enough for you to just shuffle a few feet on your own. Imagine having to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks owlishly.</p>
  <p>"And... You want to help me use the bathroom...?"</p>
  <p>Judy's face turns beet red.</p>
  <p>"Wh- That's not- I mean, if I <em>have</em> to, but-" Judy shakes her head with a flustered huff. "That's not the point, Nick. The point is that all of the things you have in the hospital, the meals and the nurses and everything else, won't be available. If you have an emergency, you'll have to call for help. I don't want you to have an emergency. I want to be sure you're okay."</p>
  <p>Nick swallows a lump in his throat, eyeing her insistent expression. Fearing she may have come across as a bit too pushy for her own good, she considers appealing to his softer side. Although he would never admit it out loud for fear of playing into bunny stereotypes, she has found the fox to be surprisingly susceptible to a little weaponized cuteness. Whenever he was being particularly stubborn, a few seconds of doe-eyed, twitchy-nosed, ears-swept-back pleading was typically enough to sway him to her whims. That said, before the notion can fully solidify in her head, a better, certainly more devilish idea takes its place.</p>
  <p>"Say... How about we consider it a part of the oath you gave me?" Judy says.</p>
  <p>"What?" Nick asks stiffly.</p>
  <p>A playful smile stretches across the bunny's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Yeah! I ought to get some mileage out of your Life Debt, right? If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me."</p>
  <p>Despite seemingly wanting to argue, Nick draws an amused snort and rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Not <em>exactly</em> how that works, but alright, fluff. You win."</p>
  <p>Tempering the unexpected thrill that ran up her spine at the prospect of getting to keep the fox close at paw, she offers a contented nod.</p>
  <p>"Okay. Good. Thank you."</p>
  <p>"Er, not that I'm a creature of comfort or anything, but the only furniture in your apartment is your dinky little bed and the chair by your desk. Where am I going to sleep?" Nick asks.</p>
  <p>Judy's ears go floppy.</p>
  <p>"Well, obviously you'll take the bed. I can put some extra pillows down on the floor and-"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, no. I don't think so," Nick interrupts, his tone offering no room for argument. "I draw the line at making you less comfortable in your own den, fluff."</p>
  <p>"It'll be fine, Nick. Cripes, I can go and buy a sleeping bag for myself if you're going to be prickly about it."</p>
  <p>Shaking his head dismissively, the tod chews on a thought for a few long moments.</p>
  <p>"...How about you stay at my place instead?"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but perk up in surprise. The fox has never invited her over to his apartment before.</p>
  <p>"Oh boy, I finally get to see the residence of the elusive Mr. Wilde? And to think all it took was a near-death experience," she says teasingly, albeit unable to keep the excitement out of her tone. "I take it your place is nicer than mine?"</p>
  <p>"Marginally. If nothing else, it has an actual kitchen and a bathroom that isn't outside and down a hall," Nick tells her. Judy feels herself flush at that, much to the fox's apparent amusement.</p>
  <p>"Fine. You really wouldn't mind me staying over? I won't have time to commute back and forth to my own apartment, so I'll have to move some of my stuff over," she considers hesitantly.</p>
  <p>Nick just shrugs.</p>
  <p>"It'll be fine. Unlike your sardine can, there's enough room for two mammals to occupy the same space without having to climb over each other," he tells her. The fox reaches a paw up to scratch the side of his neck. "There's no other place to sleep besides the couch, but I do have extra pillows and blankets."</p>
  <p>"I can surf a couch, don't worry," Judy chimes. Nick just levels her with an even gaze, something that causes the rabbit's ears to droop. "What? Seriously."</p>
  <p>"I'll take the couch, you take the bed."</p>
  <p>"No, Nick, you're injured, I'll-"</p>
  <p>"My flat, my rules, carrots. I take the couch, you take the bed," Nick gestures between the two of them. "I spend most nights passed out on the couch, anyway. Besides, sleeping in the living room puts me closer to the door in case I have one of your so-called <em>emergencies</em>."</p>
  <p>"Uh-huh," the rabbit mumbles, biting her lower lip. "I can't promise I won't argue about it later, but fine. Agreed?"</p>
  <p>She holds out a paw. Nick's eyes flick downward and he puts on a comfortable smile, reaching his own paw out to shake.</p>
  <p>"Agreed."</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out an excited squeal and leans forward to wrap her arms around the fox's neck. The larger mammal jolts from her sudden proximity.</p>
  <p>"Oh, this will be fun! I've never had a roommate before! Er, outside of my own family, that is. And the barracks at the academy, I guess, but that was different."</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles, giving the rabbit a pat on the back.</p>
  <p>"Wait until you've lived with me for a few days. I'm sure the novelty will pass."</p>
  <p>Judy enjoyed the rest of her visit with the tod and left the hospital in high spirits. However, it wasn't long before her lingering paranoia over her questionable status at the ZPD started to creep back into her thoughts. She genuinely tried her best to heed Nick's advice and not worry about it, but the anticipation gnawed at the back of her mind for the rest of the evening and then well into the night.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The following morning, Judy decided to put her best foot forward by heading down to the gym in the basement of the precinct and registering for her physical exam. Regardless of the chief's ultimate decision, she would operate on the assumption that things <em>were</em> going to go the way she wanted them to, and that she <em>would</em> be rotated back into field work at some point.</p>
  <p>The test ended up being far less intensive than she was expecting, almost to the point of being trivial. All of the usual suspects were present- Push-up's, sit-up's, pull-up's, a sprint, an endurance run, and her favorite, the obstacle course, all of which she completed with ease despite going several months now without any sort of real strength training. The metrics that she was held to while in the academy were far more demanding. As mean as it was to say, if <em>that</em> was what all the ZPD expected an active field officer to be capable of, it was no wonder that mammals like Clawhauser were allowed to get so... <em>Fluffy</em>, as Nick would say. Despite blowing the threshold of requirements out of the water, she found herself a little more winded than she had expected by the end of it all, worrisome enough for her to consider working more time for training back into her already loaded schedule. Some light exercises in the morning and prior to going to bed would be a good start.</p>
  <p>"Hey, course record, Hopps! Great job!" the doe hears the precinct's fitness instructor call from across the gym. Judy jogs back over to the lithe jaguar, still bouncing from foot to foot in an effort to cool down. She may have gotten a <em>little</em> overzealous on her last jaunt through the obstacle course but it was too much fun to only go through <em>once</em>. The jaguar jots a few notes down on his clipboard. "1:27.15. Screamin' fast. Fangmeyer's not gonna be happy about gettin' dethroned."</p>
  <p>A lance of displeasure rolls up the bunny's spine at the mention of the tigress, followed immediately by an uncomfortable amount of satisfaction over having one-upped the fox-hating officer.</p>
  <p>"She's a big girl. I'm sure she'll find some way to beat a meek little bunny," Judy all but grumbles, earning a laugh from the instructor.</p>
  <p>"I'll be sure to tell her that next time she comes 'round. Either way, gets you on the top of the leaderboard."</p>
  <p>"Leaderboard?" the bunny asks. The jaguar gestures to the wall behind her and the bunny turns to see a white board full of names and times. One in particular, five down from the top, catches her attention immediately. "Wait, 'B.C.'...? Benjamin Clawhauser?"</p>
  <p>Another hearty laugh from the larger mammal.</p>
  <p>"Hey, he's still a cheetah, Hopps. The big guy can shift it when he needs to."</p>
  <p>The only test left to take after that was a rudimentary course of fire over in the shooting gallery. The bunny found with some amusement that her precision and accuracy had improved slightly from her rather lackluster postings in the academy. She had never claimed to be a sharpshooter, nor did she have more than a passing interest in marksmanship. Like any challenge, she enjoyed pushing herself to improve, but the poor visibility due to dim lighting, cumbersome nature of the slightly-too-large, blocky service weapons, and the near constant, borderline deafening cacophony tasers snapping, dart gun CO2 canisters hissing, and the occasional roar of a <em>real</em> firearm going off, was enough for the bunny to conclude that she may <em>hate</em> the range. Even with decent ear protection, the volume of the room was enough to make her head swim. All the same, she managed to post a decent score. Not enough to 'dethrone' anybody worth mention, but enough for her to feel confident in her ability to protect herself, and perhaps more importantly, her partner.</p>
  <p>After obtaining a signed certificate of completion, the bunny made the trek back upstairs to the Mammal Resources department to drop off all of the necessary documentation to declare herself at the very least <em>physically</em> fit to return to active duty before retreating back to her cubicle to begin her paperwork for the day. Unable to keep from sharing the good news, she decided to send a text to her friendly fox.</p>
  <p><em>'Never a doubt. I'll save a celebratory pudding pack for you'</em> came his playful reply a while later.</p>
  <p>The rest of the day seemed like business as usual. Judy toiled away in the monotony of desk duty, taking occasional breaks to rest her eyes or to fetch some hot water for a fresh cup of tea. It wasn't until it was nearly time for her to punch out when Clawhauser razed her over the intercom to inform her that the chief wanted to see her in his office. Knowing exactly why she was being called upon, the bunny drew a deep breath to center herself and made her way up.</p>
  <p>"You wanted to see me, sir?" Judy asks, knocking politely on the frame of the chief's massive door.</p>
  <p>"Have a seat, Hopps. I'll make this quick," Bogo drones from his spot behind his desk. He takes off his reading glasses as the bunny plods over to one of the far-too-large chairs in his office. "Doctor Long and I had a lovely discussion about you after hours last night."</p>
  <p>Judy swallows her nerves and gives the cape buffalo a nod.</p>
  <p>"And...?"</p>
  <p>"And we seem to have a difference of opinion," Bogo admits. Judy manages to restrain her reaction. A difference of opinion? What's that suppose to mean? She scrutinizes her boss for a beat but can't read his expression other than <em>stern</em>. "At the very least, we can agree that you are a fine example of an officer. I will be the first to admit that I never expected such results from a rabbit of all mammals. You really opened my eyes to the potential capabilities of smaller officers. That said, I doubt we will have another <em>Hopps</em> spring into our lives any time soon."</p>
  <p>"I suppose officer Wilde doesn't count?" Judy ventures. To her surprise, Bogo cracks the faintest of smirks.</p>
  <p>"No, he is no Hopps, but other than his obnoxious propensity for pranks in the office, I suppose I have no cause to complain about his service thus far, either."</p>
  <p>Judy feels a surprising pang in her heart at the chief's unwillingness to offer the fox any real praise, especially considering what he did for her during the shooting, but she forces the thought out of her mind for the time being.</p>
  <p>"What was the, uh, 'difference of opinion' that you mentioned?" Judy asks cautiously. The chief's smile slips away.</p>
  <p>"It was regarding your role here in the ZPD moving forward. Doctor Long is convinced that there is too much risk involved in field work for a rabbit such as yourself."</p>
  <p><em>What?</em> After all their discussions, <em>doctor Long</em> was the one that wanted to bench her? A frown tugs at the bunny's muzzle. But wait, if they had a difference in opinion, that means...</p>
  <p>"...You <em>don't</em> think that?" Judy prods, quirking an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Oh, no, I fully agree," the larger mammal states quickly, drawing a cringe from the doe. "However, I am torn. Oh one hoof, I know that if I place you on parking duty for the rest of your career, I will never have to worry about having to pin your name up on the wall of fallen officers," Judy cringes harder. "but on the other, I would be doing this city a great disservice by taking you off the streets. Your record thus far, excluding recent events, has been exceptional."</p>
  <p>"Er... Thank you?"</p>
  <p>"I'm certain you have no desire to end up in a condition like Wilde's or worse, correct?"</p>
  <p>"No, sir," Judy says, swallowing a lump in her throat.</p>
  <p>"Then we seem to be in agreement as well," he notes. Judy shakes her head, starting to feel like this conversation is heading towards a destination that she is not going to like.</p>
  <p>"Chief, if I may- I understand that I run a higher risk of injury than other, larger mammals on the force, but you know that I would be wasting my potential if I wasn't held to the same standard as everyone else here," Judy argues.</p>
  <p>"I am well aware, Hopps, which is why doctor Long and I have arrived at a compromise. Keep in mind that having an officer such as yourself within our ranks is unprecedented. We do not have policies and procedures in place to handle mammals of your... Stature and capabilities. You and Wilde are no longer alone in your size class, either. The other precincts have started to receive academy graduates from other diminutive species as well. Because of this, the city council is allowing the ZPD to develop a specialized division of sorts to better utilize the physical traits and skills of mammals such as yourself."</p>
  <p>The bunny stares at her boss blankly for a few moments, not quite following.</p>
  <p>"...Sir?"</p>
  <p>"I cannot expect you or Wilde to lift a three-ton vehicle like McHorn, just as I cannot expect McHorn to jump down a sewer drainage cover to rescue a lost cub. We will be better organizing patrols and investigations based on the physical capabilities of the officers at our disposal. I will not be pulling you from field service, but you will not be going back to rolling patrol like you did before."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks in surprise, not because she didn't seem to be getting benched, but because Bogo is also referring to Nick as if he is still an active member of the force.</p>
  <p>"I understand, sir," the bunny mumbles. She isn't exactly getting pulled, but things certainly aren't going back to the way they were before. Maybe Nick was right in saying that change is a good thing. She'll just have to wait and see.</p>
  <p>"Now, one final issue," the chief grunts, snapping Judy back to attention. "I have also heard that Wilde's condition is rapidly improving. Ahead of schedule was the last word. Is that true?"</p>
  <p>"It is. He should be back at home within the week," Judy nods.</p>
  <p>"Good. One bunny does not a small-mammal's division make. I am expecting you to keep him on track so that he can make his return to service within my lifetime, is that clear?"</p>
  <p>Judy sits baffled for a moment. Maybe the big guy really does care.</p>
  <p>"Yes, sir, of course!" the doe is quick to say, having to fight a smile threatening to creep onto her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Very well. You're cleared for light duty, Hopps. The kinks are still being worked out on this little venture of ours, so do not expect an immediate change in your duties here. Report to roll-call tomorrow morning and we'll see what we have."</p>
  <p>"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!" Judy chirps, unable to hold back an excited squeal.</p>
  <p>"Dismissed."</p>
  <p>The bunny bolts to the door with a skip in her step. Giving the chief a glance over her shoulder, she could have sworn that she saw a ghost of a smile on the cape buffalo's normally chiseled expression, but with a blink it was gone. The bunny offers a final, gleeful nod before slipping out.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy found some peace of mind in the fact that she had job security once again, at least for the foreseeable future. From Bogo's phrasing, it seemed like Nick was very much expected to return as well. Perhaps the 'fire' that doctor Long thinks the chief lit under the fox's bottom to accelerate his recovery was exactly that, acting as a motivator of sorts. Nick did seem progressively more self-motivated as the days marched on towards his set discharge date. The bunny could believe that a part of that motivation was drawn from his desire to prove the chief wrong.</p>
  <p>Doctor Carver made good on his promise and had one of the nurses email over Nick's medication schedule, a guide to postoperative care, and a printable copy of the physical therapy exercises that the fox was expected to complete over the weeks and months to follow. It was a lot of literature to absorb, but the bunny was more than happy to take it all in. Realistically, the material wasn't any more dense or extensive than what she had to learn for her academy exams.</p>
  <p>Eventually, the bunny had to start thinking about what items to pack for her stay-cation at her partner's apartment. Figuring she could always take the bus back to her own place if necessary, she packed a few changes of clothing, her uniform, a baggie of toiletries, and a pawful of necessary electronics. Pretty much the same luggage she would have thrown together for a visit with her parents in the Burrows. Seeing her packed and organized duffel ready and waiting for her by the door of her apartment made her surprisingly giddy. It was exciting, in a weird way. Not just because Nick was <em>finally</em> getting to leave the hospital, but because it was soon going to be her express responsibility to take care of him. Something about the prospect emboldened her, and not just because she felt it was a step in the right direction towards getting even with the tod over his Life Debt.</p>
  <p>Nick's discharge date ended up falling on a Thursday, so Judy opted to use one of her sick days to take time off from work and meet the fox at the hospital. Arriving with her luggage slung over her shoulder, she made her way up to Nick's room, where she found him listening intently to doctor Carver lecturing him about keeping his wounds clean and not stressing the inserts holding his shoulder and hip together. Nick did his best to hide his enthusiasm when she arrived, but as soon as the nurses helped him into a wheelchair (something that Nick insisted he could do on his own power), he was nothing but uncharacteristically goofy smiles all the way down to the lobby. It was a massive relief to the bunny in its own right. Doctor Long was right- Eventually this whole, wretched ordeal would be something they could look back on and laugh.</p>
  <p>After filling out some paperwork on his behest, Judy found herself standing outside the front entrance of Zootopia General, a clearly elated fox sitting in a wheelchair beside her. She glanced over at the tod, who was more or less eye-level with her while seated, and enjoyed the look of contentment he wore as the warm city air washed over his fur for the first time in months. He closed his eyes and shuddered, drawing a deep sigh of relief. Maybe he was just now realizing that this awful chapter of his life was finally coming to a close as well. He still had a ways to go before he was fully recovered, but at least he would be in his own home, able to live in some modicum of comfort.</p>
  <p>The thought alone only broadened her smile.</p>
  <p>"You ready to go, slick?" she asked softly.</p>
  <p>Nick cracked one of his eyes open and shot her an easy smirk.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, you have no idea."</p>
  <p>The nurse accompanying the duo leaned into Nick's field of view from her position behind his wheelchair.</p>
  <p>"Well, let's get you standing so you can get out of here," she said. Nick nodded in agreement and the nurse helped him out of his chair with much less effort than it would have taken him even a week ago.</p>
  <p>The nurse passed him a single crutch, his injured shoulder still far too tender for the fox to use two. It didn't really matter; Nick had spent the last several days practicing with the crutch, learning how to hobble around on his good leg while putting minimal weight on the other. Truth be told, he had gotten surprisingly proficient. His bad arm would remain in a sling whenever possible, ensuring that the still-healing wound wouldn't be subjected to too much unnecessary motion. He already had full use of his paw, though the strength of his grip apparently left much to be desired. All the same, it made simple tasks like holding light objects and transferring things from paw to paw possible again. Certainly enough to get by.</p>
  <p>Now standing confidently, he gave the nurse his thanks and spared the lobby of the hospital one last glance before turning his attention back to the bunny by his side. Judy just tilted her head in the direction of the bus stop nearby and the duo got underway.</p>
  <p>It wasn't the quickest affair, getting Nick home. His speed over ground was admittedly slow when compared to the general foot traffic of the city and getting him onto and off of buses was a trial unto its own. It quickly became apparent that he had not practiced climbing stairs in the hospital, so getting up the steps of the first bus was an awkward scramble of pushing and shoving and obscenities under the fox's breath. To the credit of the bus driver and the patrons waiting to get on and off, nobody aired their grievances in having to wait for the injured fox and determined bunny to board. One mammal even offered to help when he noticed the difficulty the duo were having.</p>
  <p>Nick took it all in stride. Judy could tell he was just happy to be making his way through the city again. He really was an urban fox, Judy considered, perfectly within his element. He watched through the windows of the bus as the tall buildings and varied structures rolled past with interest. It seemed to have an almost calming effect on him. The bunny, for her part, found his kit-like excitement to be far more engaging entertainment than the vistas provided.</p>
  <p>That said, as they transferred to another bus and headed towards the outskirts of Savannah Central, Judy couldn't help but feel a sliver of excitement churning in her heart at the prospect of finally getting to visit Nick's apartment. She had never seen it before. Cripes, she hardly knew where he lived at all. Nick tended to be cagey about his personal life in general, but his living situation, for reasons the doe failed to understand, seemed to be a topic closed to discussion. He would tend to deflect or brush off questions about it when brought up or sometimes even outright refuse to answer if she ever pried a little too hard. Judy eventually stopped pressing him, not wanting to cross a proverbial line when their friendship was still budding. But the closer she grew to the tod, the more he opened up to her, eventually deciding to reveal that he had found himself new living arrangements thanks to his more stable income from the ZPD. What that implied about his <em>prior</em> living situation, she wasn't sure. He still refused to give the bunny a straight answer in that department.</p>
  <p>On the other paw, Nick was no stranger to her own apartment. Not long after they started working together, she had managed to cajole the fox into coming over for some greasy takeout and a movie on her laptop. She could still remember his face when he saw her apartment for the first time and realized how small it was.</p>
  <p><em>"Er... Where's the other rooms?"</em> he had asked, standing in the center of her apartment.</p>
  <p><em>"Other rooms? No, this is it. The bathroom is down the hall, if that's what you're looking for,"</em> she had told him with a confused expression.</p>
  <p>His laughter had been unexpected, though in retrospect, probably deserved. The fox could quite easily touch two of the four walls of her apartment with his arms outstretched, something that managed to generate nearly three hours worth of teasing and entertainment out of him. It was perhaps the first time that Judy really realized her apartment <em>was</em>, as Nick liked to call it, a 'sardine can'. Growing up in the warren with the rest of her family, cramped quarters and few personal effects was the norm. She had to consider that for other mammals, especially larger ones like Nick, more room to spread out was desirable.</p>
  <p>All the same, Judy made a point to invite the fox over to her apartment every Friday for take out and a movie. It was a comfortable routine that she looked forward to at the end of a stressful work week. Nick, to his credit, toned down his teasing and seemed to find some enjoyment in the ritual as well. When the bunny suggested that she come over to his place for a change, the fox had always deflected with one excuse or another.</p>
  <p><em>"I got nothing to entertain you with, carrots."</em> or <em>"My place is a mess, you don't want to come over right now."</em> or <em>"They're doing construction on the street outside, the noise would drive you bonkers."</em></p>
  <p>Again, she didn't pry. If the tod wanted to keep her separated from that part of his life, she supposed she couldn't force him. Realistically, there wasn't much of a need for her to visit his apartment either way.</p>
  <p>At least, until now.</p>
  <p>Nick's new place was out of the way, from both the ZPD and her own quarters. She knew it was somewhere on the outskirts of the Rainforest District, within the Happytown borough. Or course, she heard all of the rumors about Happytown at the precinct. Or, the warnings, perhaps. Three things she knew for certain: One, it was a very predator-heavy neighborhood, with the population leaning an unprecedented nine-to-one in the predator direction. Two, a majority of the housing was low-income and the local industry was almost entirely based around factory and warehouse fabrication. And three, there was supposedly a <em>lot</em> of crime. Like, a disproportionate amount of crime for the population of the area. The officers of Precinct 5 were some of the strongest, largest, and meanest that the ZPD had to offer because of this.</p>
  <p>The transition into the area was rather apparent. The number of prey mammals walking around started to dwindle, the buildings became less clean and impressive, and some of the storefronts and apartments even had bars over their first-floor windows. It made Judy slightly nervous that she was venturing so far into supposedly 'hostile territory', but the easy expression that Nick wore helped to calm her nerves. If he lived out here, it couldn't be all bad.</p>
  <p>The duo eventually unloaded from their final bus and plodded a good five blocks before arriving in front of a modest six story apartment complex. Judy craned her neck back to examine the brick facade. It wasn't unlike her own apartment building, the Grand Pangolin. Perhaps a little more ramshackle, but you could hardly judge an apartment building by its exterior considering how old many of the buildings in the city were. Nick rifled through his pocket for his keys, the crutch under his arm making the task slightly more difficult than it had any right to be. He plodded forward, but instead of ascending the steps to the lobby of the apartment building, he instead carefully stepped down a short flight of stairs to another, smaller door off to the side. Judy furrowed her brow but followed nonetheless. The tod unlocked the door and forced it open with his crutch.</p>
  <p>"Well, uh... Home sweet home," Nick mumbles as he hobbles inside. The bunny watches as Nick tosses his keys onto the nearby table.</p>
  <p>She steps in after him and it's immediately apparent that the apartment has seen zero activity in his absence. A fine layer of dust had settled over everything in sight. The air is thick, stale, and held a distinctively musky scent that only served to reaffirm that this is, undoubtedly, a fox's dwelling.</p>
  <p>She takes a few moments to eye her surroundings. It's a modest flat. Larger than her own apartment, certainly, but Nick had apparently taken no steps to conceal the fact that this is, in fact, a basement apartment in <em>every</em> sense of the word. He has absolutely nothing on the walls, not even paint as far as she can tell. The facade is merely the concrete foundation of the apartment complex above. There are no paintings, no photos, no posters. No real decoration to speak of. Rather, rows of exposed pipes sporadically extend from the floor and criss-cross the ceiling with various colorful warning labels adhered to their exteriors. Judy absently reads the quartet of pipes directly overhead; <em>'HOT W'</em>, <em>'COLD W'</em>, <em>'SPRNKLR'</em>, and perhaps most concerning, <em>'SEWER'</em>.</p>
  <p>Tearing her eyes from the sight, the bunny looks straight ahead to find a plainly second-hand couch from another decade sitting in the center of the living area with a small CRT television on a wire stand nearby. A tiny deployable plastic table is wedged in a corner of the room, presumably serving as a place to eat, with a pair of mismatched plastic chairs on either side. Cheap wire shelving units line one wall stuffed with VHS tapes and old magazines, and a crooked floor-to-ceiling lamp rests comfortably in the far corner of the room. She can see the kitchen through a cutout in the wall, the entrance apparently being around the corner. A bathroom can also be seen through an open door on the other side of the living area, while a closed door on the adjacent wall presumably leads to his bedroom. Looking over her shoulder, she finds that the only natural light to enter the apartment comes from two long horizontal frosted glass slats that start from the ceiling and extend a scant few inches down to the street-level outside. They're far too small to get any sort of view out of, and what little light they they do provide is occasionally occluded by the shadows of pedestrians walking along the sidewalk outside.</p>
  <p>"Sorry for the, uh..." Nick gestures absently around, drawing the bunny's attention. "Obviously I wasn't expecting guests."</p>
  <p>"...It's fine," she tells him, realizing after a few moments that he is referring to the <em>stuff</em> strewn about everywhere; Clothes and books and paperwork and who knows what else. The apartment is a little untidy, sure, but it's nothing Judy isn't used to at this point, especially having lived in close proximity to a hundred of her brothers for so many years. Nick's complete and utter lack of decoration past the most utilitarian of furnishings is also not entirely surprising given that none of her brothers growing up had bothered to make their private dwellings very homely past the occasional poster or memento. She has to assume it's a male thing that carries across species. Besides that, the fox had only entered into a lease for this apartment relatively recently. Perhaps he just takes a little longer than most mammals to make his place his own.</p>
  <p>Nick shuffles further inside, taking a moment to scoop some stray clothing off of the nearby couch.</p>
  <p>"Bedroom over there," he says, gesturing towards a door on the other side of the living room. "Bathroom adjacent. Laundry machine in the closet. Kitchen around the corner." He turns back to the rabbit who is still standing near the front door. "Pretty sweet pad, huh?"</p>
  <p>His tone is one of playful smugness, but Judy can tell that the question had a somewhat self-deprecating twist under the surface.</p>
  <p>"It's actually not bad, slick," Judy tells him with a soft smile, moving further inside. The place is a bit of a fixer-upper, but if nothing else, she was looking forward to having access to a proper kitchen, a non-coin-op washing machine, and the privacy of a non-communal bathroom. She drops her luggage near the couch. "You were right. I don't think we would have been able to survive in my dinky little apartment."</p>
  <p>"And I was also right about you not sleeping out here," he gestures to her bag. "Take that into the bedroom."</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes, hoping he wouldn't have noticed, but doesn't argue, instead picking her bag back up and plodding through the door and into the bedroom nearby. Her eyes trace around the interior. It's about as <em>Nick</em> a bedroom as she could have imagined. Not only is there nothing on the walls, but there is barely anything in the room at all. No desk. No mementos. Just a cheap self-assembled dresser, a rolling wire clothing rack against one wall, a modestly-sized mattress without a frame pressed against the other, and a thrift store lamp sitting atop a pair of cardboard boxes that were doubling as a nightstand.</p>
  <p><em>'He's such a guy' </em>Judy thinks with a smirk.</p>
  <p>The rabbit can't help but chuckle at the veritable rainbow of Pawaiian shirts and ties hanging from the rack nearby. She had grown so used to seeing him in his blue duty uniform that she had almost forgotten about the stupid shirts. He has a specific style, that much is certain. Judy drops her bag by the foot of the bed, pausing when she notes how strongly it smells of fox, even in his absence.</p>
  <p>"I'll change the sheets to something fresh before you turn in for the night, don't worry," Nick calls from the other room, apparently reading her mind. Judy shakes her head clear of the olfactory assault and plods back into the living room. Nick seems to be busying himself by plucking stray items of clothing up from around the apartment and tossing them onto the couch.</p>
  <p>"I can take care of it, slick, don't worry," Judy offers. "Where are your fresh linens?"</p>
  <p>Nick pauses in thought as if getting ready to argue but seems to relent after a moment. He gestures to the closet.</p>
  <p>"Third shelf."</p>
  <p>Judy nods and moves to complete her task, leaving Nick to his impromptu cleanup session. Upon opening the closet, she is rewarded with... Not much. A single spare sheet and pillowcase is all that she can find amidst the haphazardly organized bath towels, heavy blankets, and jackets that she has never seen him wear. She is about to curse her shortsightedness in not bringing her own bedding when she realizes that Nick's larger mattress wouldn't be compatible with her own sheets anyway. She'll just have to make due for now. Running a load of laundry will help for the time being. The bunny meanders back into the bedroom and strips the old bed sheets away, earning herself another blast of fox musk for her troubles. It isn't an unpleasant scent, she notes. It's pungent and makes her nose wrinkle, but it's familiar and somewhat comforting because of it.</p>
  <p>She balls up the sheets to be washed and makes her way towards the laundry machine. Upon passing the entrance to the kitchen, the bunny spies Nick fussing over the sink with a grimace of obvious discomfort on his muzzle. Judy takes note of the dishes in the sink, having to fight a cringe when she realizes how long those have likely been sitting in there.</p>
  <p>"Nick, I can get that for you," Judy says, not wanting him to overexert himself.</p>
  <p>"I got it, fluff!" Nick snaps, startling the rabbit somewhat. His ears immediately pin back and he adopts a guilty expression, the bite in his tone likely unintentional. Judy has to guess that his hip and shoulder are probably getting pretty sore at this point. It has been quite a few hours since his last dose of painkillers, after all. "Sorry, carrots, I-"</p>
  <p>"It's fine, Nick, but seriously- Why don't you go sit down on the couch and relax while I finish this up? You've done more walking today than... Well, since the shooting. I have to imagine you're getting pretty worn out," Judy reasons.</p>
  <p>"I can... I can do the dishes," Nick grumbles weakly, sounding unsure of who he is trying to convince.</p>
  <p>Judy simply pegs him with the 'soft but stern' expression that her mother used to give her when she was being unreasonable.</p>
  <p>"Nick," she states expectantly. Her tone carries weight, leaving no room for argument. The fox draws a weary sigh and turns off the tap. Judy knows by now that he can't stand being treated like an invalid, regardless of his current physical state. It probably hurt his pride to be told not to do something in his own home, but it was for his own good. She offers a thankful smile when he begins to make his way out of the kitchen and the bunny continues on to the laundry machine.</p>
  <p>In keeping with the established theme, the tiny closet containing the washer and dryer set is nothing to write home about. The machines are probably older than she is, given the dated design, yellowing of the plastic knobs, and slight surface rust on the metal frames. The size of the units tells the bunny that they are more than likely designed with mammals larger than Nick in mind, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Larger machines can hold far more laundry for smaller mammals. With a hum of interest, she leaps onto the washer unit and loads the bed sheets inside before looking around for some detergent to use. She spots a bottle wedged into the corner of the closet and uncaps it, only to find a smattering of dregs left. If Nick doesn't have another bottle, she will have to get more... Just another thing to add to the list. She pours the liquid into the washer and goes to select a cycle, only for a loud yelp to distract her.</p>
  <p>"Nick, are you okay?" she calls. Hearing no response for a few moments, she closes the lid of the washing machine and heads for the living room. "Nick?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Fine</em>," she hears him hiss through clenched teeth. Rounding the corner reveals the tod sitting on the couch with an agonized cringe on his muzzle. He seems stiff in his seat, as if frozen in place, and even from a distance Judy can see the fur standing up on the back of his neck. When he speaks again, his voice is measured and strained. "Just... Couch is lower than I remember... Sat down a little too quick is all. Do you have those painkillers?"</p>
  <p>"In my bag, hang on," Judy tells him before quickly moving back to the bedroom to fetch the bottle. Her eyes scan over the label as she pops the lid off, producing a single pill. The bunny offers it to the fox who takes it with a noticeably shaky paw. "Let me get you a glass of water to wash it down with."</p>
  <p>"Second cupboard to the left of the stove," Nick huffs, gesturing absently towards the kitchenette.</p>
  <p>Judy nods and returns a few moments later with his drink, which the tod hastily gulps down with the pill in tow. He draws an unsteady breath and allows himself to recline into the couch. Judy shakes the pill bottle to grab her partner's attention.</p>
  <p>"We need to be careful with these, slick, they're a schedule-two narcotic. You've already hit your maximum dosage for the day," she tells him.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a chuckle despite his discomfort, giving the rabbit a placid expression.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, I was a street grifter for almost twenty years. I've had my fair share of illicit substances. A couple hits of codeine every once in a while to take the edge off won't kill me."</p>
  <p>"...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Judy mumbles, turning to put the bottle away. "Just take it easy while I get the place cleaned up a bit. We're going to need to try those exercises that the doctor left you later on, anyway."</p>
  <p>His expression shifts to one of dread, apparently having forgotten his physical therapy already. Maybe it really was a good thing she was here for him. Not that Judy felt the fox would shirk the notion of regimented exercises had he been on his own, but without some friendly motivation, she wouldn't blame him for wanting to simply vegetate on his couch in some modicum of comfort.</p>
  <p>The tod draws a quiet groan and closes his eyes.</p>
  <p>"This sucks."</p>
  <p>Knowing that there isn't much she can do to ameliorate the fox until his painkillers kick in, Judy leaves him to his misery and returns to the laundry. However, it's not long before the bunny's long ears pick up the sound of soft snoring and she can't help but smile to herself.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Big goof really was exhausted.'</em>
</p>
  <p>With the laundry running, Judy sets about tidying up the rest of the apartment, starting with the dishes in the kitchen. She uses the opportunity to take stock of what her partner has as far as provisions are concerned.</p>
  <p>Namely, nothing.</p>
  <p>It shouldn't have surprised her, but the only food of note that the fox had on hand was a tin of coffee in his refrigerator, a carton of expired orange juice, and a few slices of leftover pizza wrapped in foil in his freezer. A dozen or so bottles and jars of various condiments lined the door of his fridge, but those would do them little good. She finds a few cans of soups, vegetables, and an ancient, unopened jar of peanut butter in his pantry, but nothing of any real substance.</p>
  <p><em>'Guess I'll have to stop at the grocery store, too' </em>She thinks. <em>'I should really be making a list. Laundry detergent, food, and I haven't seen any cleaning products, either...'</em></p>
  <p>She meanders out into the living area and finds the tod fast asleep. Unable to contain her smile, she plods closer and is relieved to find his expression decidedly neutral. Good. Hopefully the days of having to see him snoozing with a pained grimace are behind them. Figuring the fox will be out for a few hours, she pulls out her phone and sends him a text.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Nick, if you wake up and I'm not there, I went shopping. Be back soon.'</em>
</p>
  <p>The message arrives with a quiet ping in his pocket. The tod's ears flick and he shifts as if intending to fetch his phone, but he settles after a few moments of squirming. Satisfied, Judy grabs her keys and wallet from her bag, as well as Nick's keys from the bowl on the table, and heads for the door.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Frangible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>A quick Zoogle search reveals a small selection of grocery stores around Nick's area. Unfortunately, the only store she recognizes by name is well on the other side of Happytown. Taking a chance based on user reviews, the bunny decides to try one of the family-owned bodegas a few blocks from the fox's apartment. Setting off, she finds herself getting more than a few odd looks from the predators roaming the sidewalks. Are prey really so uncommon in the area that the mere sight of a rabbit is something to behold? Judy tries to shake the feeling of eyes on her, but it's a distinctly uncomfortable sensation. Mammals hardly gave her a second glance in Savannah Central, to the point where she had to be cognizant of distracted megafauna lest she accidentally get stepped on.</p>
  <p>All the same, the doe is in no particular hustle as she walks, content enough to absorb her surroundings as she plods along. The different districts of Zootopia can generally be identified by their unique environmental, geological, and architectural characteristics. Happytown, straddling the border between Savannah Central and the Rainforest District, shares traits of both but flaunts neither. Rather, the various apartments, shops, and office buildings appear to be an almost anything-goes hodgepodge of styles and themes. If Judy had to pluck out one unifying characteristic out of everything, however, it would be 'tired'. Everything around her just seems... Exhausted. The buildings are all old and worn, most seeming to sag under their own weight. A veritable lattice of cracks and holes line every street and sidewalk, chased by a network of patches and tar-snakes that told a story of a continuous, albeit losing battle. There isn't a painted surface in sight that isn't chipped or faded to some extent. Even the trees planted in the area seem to droop, as if depressed by their surroundings.</p>
  <p>The mammals out and about aren't much better. Most meander by themselves, their gazes fixed ahead of them with neutral, uncaring expressions that remind her of a certain fox from not too long ago. The demographic is interesting, at the very least. Sure the usual assortment of canines, felines, and bears are abound, but other mammals like raccoons, mongooses, and skunks are a bit more novel in other, more prey-heavy districts. A stoat sitting on a stoop flashes a frown as the bunny passes by, and the doe quickly realizes that it was likely because she had been staring.</p>
  <p><em>'Alright, so maybe I can't blame mammals for giving me the side-eye'</em> she considers.</p>
  <p>It takes a good fifteen minutes of walking, but she eventually arrives at her destination. In keeping with the established theme, the market is in dire need of some TLC. It sits on a rather unassuming corner, part of a series of first-floor commercial properties with apartment complexes above. The brick and wood facade boasts untold decades worth of stress, damage, and repair. A chip of paint peeling off of the siding reveals a rainbow of layers underneath and the bunny has to assume that the building has been painted at least half a dozen different colors throughout its lifetime.</p>
  <p>Still, the large bay windows advertise a cornucopia of fresh produce and bread, special discounts, and seasonal offerings. Based on the foot traffic plodding in and out of the swinging wooden door, it seems like the place to be. Despite its poor condition, the hanging sign above the store is still more or less legible:</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Hardy's'.</em>
</p>
  <p>Drawing a breath, the bunny presses inside. The door is heavy, more than likely intended for mammals far larger than herself. Upon entering, she takes a moment to get her bearings. In spite of its diminutive size, the store is packed from wall to wall with narrow aisles and bountiful shelves. The smell inside is almost overwhelming, even to her untrained nose. The earthy and floral scents of fresh produce are certainly familiar, but more alien notes tickle her senses as well, most notably a metallic flavor that settles awkwardly on the back of her tongue.</p>
  <p><em>'Probably pred food'</em> Judy rationalizes.</p>
  <p>Come to think of it, she should keep an eye out for things that Nick might like to eat that she may otherwise find unpalatable. What that may entail, she's not entirely certain. She has known the fox to chow down on a fried cricket wrap or a Bugburga on occasion, but he seemed to keep his diet relatively vegetarian. At least, around her. Still, there has to be something in here he may like... Something she can get him as a treat.</p>
  <p>Judy fetches a basket from a rack near the door and makes her way further inside. Without any aisle markers in sight and unfamiliar with the layout, the bunny decides to start from one end of the store and work her way around. She notes with some amusement that most of the products on the shelves are off-brand or tailored to predators in one way or another. The biggest difference being that many of the products are super-sized from her perspective. Thankfully, some smaller options are present on the lower shelves for most of what she is searching for, probably for the sake of stoats, otters, and other small-sized preds. After locating the laundry detergent, some general-purpose cleaner, as well as some first-aid supplies to redress Nick's wounds later, she makes her way to the food section of the store and grabs as much standard fare as she can carry to feed herself and her vulpine host. She opportunistically snatches up a carton of chocolate swirl pudding packs when she spots them out of the corner of her eye, as well as a bag of candied crickets after a few moments of deliberation.</p>
  <p>Rounding the corner of the final aisle in the store, Judy stops dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Massive coolers line the wall with colorful signs proudly boasting their contents and price by weight. One large painted sign rests mounted to the wall above all others:</p>
  <p>
  <em>'FRESH FISH &amp; FOWL'</em>
</p>
  <p>It becomes rapidly apparent to the rabbit that she has never been in a store that sells actual <em>meats</em> before. Not even bug meat, but actual <em>dead animals</em>. The sight leaves her stupefied long enough to draw some wary looks from several of the other shoppers. It shouldn't have surprised her, of course. She knows full-well that plenty of predators enjoy a more.... Carnivorous diet, but you would never see something like this in the Tri-Burrows. It's not illegal or anything (despite some politicians best efforts), but the social stigma is so great that no mammal has dared to open a butchery for fear of public outrage. Judy had always tried to keep an open mind about such things during her youth. Despite many prey,and even members of her own family looking down on predators for what they perceived to be a savage and barbaric practice, Judy rationalized that it was simply nature's way. Still, it's difficult to <em>encourage</em> the act when meat substitutes and imitations are so readily available. The bunny manages to tear her gaze away from the coolers long enough to spy a jackal couple staring at her sideways. Somewhat flustered and not wanting to appear any more out of place than she already feels, she presses on, moving to peruse the coolers with a curious eye.</p>
  <p>This is <em>definitely</em> where that metallic taste in her mouth is coming from. The fish, especially, produce a rather pungent odor that makes her nose wrinkle. It isn't the smell of death, she doesn't think. Rather it just smells like low tide out by the docks. Still, she tries to temper her revulsion. Predators obviously find this stuff enticing. Does Nick like fish? She can't think of a time she has ever seen him eat one. Do foxes even eat fish? If so, what kind? There has to be half a dozen different species between the four coolers. Some small, some large, some colorful, some not. Most are missing their heads, she notes with a cringe, but others are present and accounted for, staring up at her from their icy graves with wide, unblinking eyes.</p>
  <p>Shaking her vision clear of the sight, she continues down the row, finding that the next couple of coolers contain plastic-wrapped styrofoam packages of what she soon realizes are birds of various kinds. Plucked of feathers and beheaded, it seems, but still identifiable. A vast majority are labeled 'chicken', which in itself is enough to make the bunny's stomach turn. She can't help but picture the hens back on her parents farm. They're rather stupid creatures, sure, but harmless and amusing to watch as they peck and waddle their way around the fields. She can't imagine having to lop ones head off, let alone rip all of its feathers out.</p>
  <p>Towards the end of the row, the whole birds give way to various packaged... Chunks, for lack of a better word. Frankly, she can't even tell what parts of the bird most of the pieces come from. Examining one of the packages more closely, 'Drumstick' catches her eye, something that draws a confused frown from the doe. Another, labeled 'Breast', makes a bit more sense but does even less to quell her unease. They don't look like much. Just fleshy, pink, tear-drop shaped, bulbous globs. Out of a sense of morbid curiosity, she gives one of the pieces an experimental prod through the plastic wrap. It has some give but it's not strictly squishy.</p>
  <p>Judy supposes that she wouldn't be... Strictly adverse to buying Nick something like this if he actually enjoys the stuff. The doe certainly doesn't want to purchase anything that will go to waste if Nick ends up not liking it. It's curious that she has never seen him eat anything more pred-centric than bugs. Unfortunately, she can't exactly call him without risking waking him and doing so would also ruin any potential for it being a surprise. She could ask one of the mammals in the store for help, but she didn't see any foxes while wandering around the aisles. Looking over her shoulder, the only mammals left in her immediate vicinity are those two jackals. They're still predators, yes, but the doe has to assume that different predators have different tastes and preferences. What she really needs is a fox's perspective.</p>
  <p>Good thing she has a spare in her pocket.</p>
  <p>Fetching her phone, she navigates to her text messaging app and taps the 'Angry Fox' contact.</p>
  <p><em>'Hey, Finnick, are you available to talk?'</em> she writes.</p>
  <p>A reply arrives only a few moments later.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'new phone who this'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'It's Judy Hopps.'</em> she texts back.</p>
  <p>A pause.</p>
  <p><em>'how tf u get this number?'</em> comes a terse response.</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow at that. Did he forget?</p>
  <p>
  <em>'You texted Nick's phone when I accidentally switched it with mine, remember? I just saved your number to my own phone.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'ffs how many cops got my fuckin digits???'</em>
</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but snort in amusement.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'What, afraid mammals will start calling you a snitch or something for texting with the police?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'rabbit dont even joke about shit like that. what u want???'</em>
</p>
  <p>Rolling her eyes, Judy decides not to waste any more of the fennec's time and cuts to the chase.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Just wondering, does Nick eat meat?'</em>
</p>
  <p>A long pause this time. Perhaps he was caught off guard. In retrospect, it is a rather odd question for a rabbit to be asking.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'why'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'I'm at the market and they have fish and stuff. I was thinking I could make him something as a surprise if you think he'd like it.'</em> she explains.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'r u serious'</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy frowns at that. It's not <em>that</em> weird, is it?</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Yes.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'is this one of those entrapment things'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'No, Finnick.'</em> she types with an amused smile.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'bunny u r wild'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'I'm serious. Does he eat meat or not? I've only ever seen him eat bugs.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'yeah hops hes a chomper just like the rest of us. we eat pretty much anything. probably never seen him eat real pred chow cuz he doesnt want 2 make u hurl or cuz its 2 expensive'</em>
</p>
  <p>Hm. The pricing on the packages in the coolers didn't strike her as exorbitant. Maybe Nick <em>was</em> avoiding a more carnivorous diet for the sake of her own sensibilities.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Does he have a favorite food that I might not know about?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'dunno. we would catch some fried chicken in happytown sometimes. i know he likes salmon cuz he always gets the jerky at the gas station. probably likes other fish. idk. we mostly ate crawlies'</em>
</p>
  <p>"Crawlies...?" Judy mumbles with a frown.</p>
  <p><em>'Like bugs?'</em> she ventures.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'bugs, snakes, snails, lizards. foxes aint picky'</em>
</p>
  <p>Gross, but good to know.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'I'm already getting him some candied crickets. How do you think he'd react if I got him some chicken or fish or something?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'shit if it was me and i wasnt already sworn, u would be gettin my life debt 2nite rabbit'</em>
</p>
  <p>Rereading his message a couple of times, something clicks in the back of her mind.</p>
  <p><em>'Wait, you've given someone a Life Debt, too?'</em> she types.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'dont ask. tha whole fox community is built on debts and favors. drives me fuckin crazy sometimes'</em>
</p>
  <p>"Er... Ma'am?" a soft voice speaks.</p>
  <p>Judy's attention snaps from her phone and she twists her head around to see the female of the two jackals that had been watching her earlier now standing nearby.</p>
  <p>"Oh, hi! I'm sorry, can I help you?" the bunny asks, trying to put on a smile for the larger mammal.</p>
  <p>The jackal scratches the back of her neck nervously before looking over her shoulder towards her companion still standing by the end of the aisle. The male jackal just holds his paws up in a questioning gesture.</p>
  <p>"Uh, no. Other way 'round, actually," she speaks, turning back to the rabbit. "Are you... Lost? Do you need some help?"</p>
  <p>Judy lets out an awkward giggle, realizing how strange the sight of a bunny ogling a bunch of dead animals must be from the jackal's perspective. Though the question could be taken with offense, the reality is that she <em>does</em> feel like a fish out of water, no pun intended. Besides, the jackal seemed genuinely concerned. Or, at the very least, extremely curious. Judy doubts that she had any malice behind the question.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I'm okay. I'm trying to figure out if I should get something for a friend of mine," she explains before quickly adding, "A <em>fox</em> friend."</p>
  <p>The jackal's eyes widen at that, as if not believing what she is hearing.</p>
  <p>"Gracious, I can't even get my prey friends to be in the same room as me when I eat and you're out running around the meat market for a fox?" she mumbles in wonderment. "You're one tough bunny. Er, no offense."</p>
  <p>"None taken," Judy says with a crooked grin. "Actually, maybe you <em>can</em> help me. I obviously know basically nothing about this stuff. He likes chicken and salmon at the very least. Can you help me pick something out?"</p>
  <p>The she-jackal chuckles softly and shakes her head in amusement.</p>
  <p>"Well, I obviously can't speak to a fox's palette, but chicken is pretty standard fare for most preds that still eat the real stuff. Fish can be hit or miss. Like, I personally love salmon, but my mate can't stand the taste," the larger mammal explains, gesturing over her shoulder towards her companion. She steps closer to the nearby cooler and plucks out the styrofoam package labeled 'Breast' that Judy had spotted earlier. "Here. When preds say something 'tastes like chicken', this is what they're referring to. It's a little less flavorful than darker meat, but you can do a lot with it."</p>
  <p>Before she even realizes it, the package is in her paws, feeling more like a murder weapon than a potentially tasty treat. It's larger than it looked in the cooler, too, forcing her to cradle it like a plastic-wrapped baby.</p>
  <p>"Okay," the doe concedes, swallowing her nerves. Her eyes flick back up to the jackal. "Any recipe ideas?"</p>
  <p>"If this is really your first time, I would keep it simple. Season it with a little salt and pepper and check online for instructions on how to bake or fry it. Then you can serve it with vegetables and rice or chop it up and toss it in a salad. If you have lettuce and tomato, you can make a nice sandwich. Your boyfriend'll like that."</p>
  <p>Judy reels back slightly, feeling herself flush.</p>
  <p>"Oh, we're- H-He's not my boyfriend," the bunny quickly assures her with an embarrassed giggle. "Just a <em>friend</em>-friend. We're coworkers. He got hurt on the job so I'm staying with him until he's had more time to recover."</p>
  <p>"Ah, sorry," the jackal says with an apologetic smile, "Shouldn't have assumed. Most of the prey-folk living on this side of town wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, let alone shopping for a predator at home. It just seemed mighty hospitable."</p>
  <p>Fair enough, The bunny supposes. She <em>is</em> a little against the grain in that regard. Judy offers a self-conscious shrug and looks around.</p>
  <p>"He's a good friend. He deserves it regardless of <em>what</em> he is. Besides, this is a pretty nice little store. Apart from the smell, I can't think of a reason why a bunny like me wouldn't want to shop here," Judy offers.</p>
  <p>"I don't think many bunnies are like you, bunny," the larger mammal says with a laugh.</p>
  <p>"Maybe not," the doe replies with a lopsided smile. She places the package of chicken into her basket. "Thanks for the help, I'm sure he'll love it. What was your name?"</p>
  <p>"Samora. You?" the Jackal reaches a paw out to shake. Judy places her basket down and does just that.</p>
  <p>"Judy. Nice to meet you."</p>
  <p>The predator's brow furrows, as if putting together a puzzle in her mind.</p>
  <p>"Wait... Are you... Judy <em>Hopps</em>?"</p>
  <p>Despite her best efforts, the bunny can't help but wilt in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>"Eheh, that's me..."</p>
  <p>"Goodness, no wonder! Do you think I can take a picture with you? My friends are going to freak out!" the jackal chirps with an excited grin. Judy giggles awkwardly and offers a half-nod, not knowing what else to do. Before she knows it, she's posing for a selfie with the larger mammal. "Thanks so much. It was really nice to meet you. And good luck with the chicken!"</p>
  <p>"No problem, and thanks again," the bunny replies with a friendly smile. She moves to collect her items as the predator plods off.</p>
  <p>"<em>You're not going to believe this,</em>" she hears the jackal whisper to her companion once she thought she was out of earshot, something that drew a snort of amusement from the doe.</p>
  <p>Content with her haul, Judy makes her way towards the register and begins to unload her items onto the rotating counter for the cashier to scan. The friendly-looking badger behind the register offers a grin.</p>
  <p>"How are ya t'day, darlin'?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"Wonderful, thank you," Judy chimes.</p>
  <p>She takes the opportunity to check her phone, realizing that she sort of fell off the grid from the fennec's perspective. Sure enough, an unread text is waiting for her.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'rabbit???'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'Sorry, got caught up with one of the other shoppers. I'm getting Nick some chicken. I'll let you know how it goes.'</em> She writes back.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'make sure he says thank u or ill kick his ass'</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy giggles and pockets her phone. Glancing up, she watches the badger's expression shift from curious as he scans the medical supplies, to confused as the candied crickets slide past, and then to something bordering on concerned as the packaged chicken comes into view.</p>
  <p>"Did'ja... Uh... Did'ja find everythin' you were lookin' for t'day...?" the cashier asks awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"I did, thank you," Judy says with a smile, hoping that the badger won't press her odd selection of items any further.</p>
  <p>Taking Samora's suggestion, Judy watches some Zootube videos on how to prepare chicken during her walk back. None of it seems... Too complicated. She may over or undercook it the first time around, but once she finds her legs it should be fairly smooth sailing. Using the pan-seared chicken to make a sandwich sounded like a good place to start, as well.</p>
  <p>She does feel rather self-conscious carrying a hunk of dead bird in one of her brown paper grocery bags. It almost feels like she is smuggling illicit goods. The doe finds herself unable to shake the feeling that the predators she passes on the sidewalk can somehow sense her unusual quarry. Maybe they can, if the curious gazes she is receiving are anything to go by.</p>
  <p>Then again, it may just be because she's still a bunny walking around a predator neighborhood.</p>
  <p>It's fairly late in the afternoon by the time she arrives back at Nick's apartment. Judy unlocks the entrance to the fox's den and steps inside to find the tod still asleep on the couch.</p>
  <p><em>'Yeesh, three hours and counting,'</em> she considers after checking the time on her phone. <em>'Dumb fox. You really were exhausted, weren't you?'</em></p>
  <p>His ears twitch as she passes by, but he stays otherwise catatonic. Hopefully all this rest he is getting now won't keep him up all night.</p>
  <p>After sorting the rest of the groceries away, the bunny turns her attention to her meaty companion. It looks rather unassuming in its styrofoam package, but from the amount of discomfort its presence gave her, it may as well have been a kilo of cocaine sitting on the counter.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'It's just a dead bird, Judy, take it easy... Predators eat these things every day.'</em>
</p>
  <p>With a breath to center herself, the doe fetches a knife and cuts the wrapping open. She fully expected the carcass to have some sort of wretched odor, but to her surprise there isn't much in the way of a scent at all as the plastic comes away. Drawing her nose closer to take a curious sniff, the scent that eventually finds her nostrils is by no means pleasant, but it's feint enough to keep her from shying away. Another quick Zoogle search reveals that lack of any distinct odor is supposedly a mark of freshness. After washing her paws in the sink and fetching a cutting board, she scoops up one of the chicken breasts, finding it rather slimy to the touch.</p>
  <p>"Gross..." she mumbles to herself.</p>
  <p>With a careful paw, she begins to work the knife through the cutlet, immediately finding herself rather unsettled by how easily the flesh comes apart. A part of her cant help but visualize cutting into one of the chickens back on her family's farm.</p>
  <p>This is weird, right? For a bunny to be doing this? Normal bunnies don't cook chicken for their predator friends. Cripes, what would her parents say if they found out what she is doing? How would she even explain it to them?</p>
  <p>Shaking her head clear of the thought, she refocuses on the task at paw. Yes, by all accounts, if some random mammal happened to walk in the front door and saw her like this, they would undoubtedly have questions, but that's pretty par for the course for her at this point, isn't it? Judy has never been one to follow the common thread. This is just one stitch in a long series of oddities and firsts and adventures.</p>
  <p>Besides, her partner isn't exactly a bastion of normalcy either. From what she has gathered, becoming a police officer is about as against the grain as a fox can go. The two have proven themselves to be breakers of convention, so perhaps a bunny cooking chicken for a fox isn't <em>that</em> weird given the context.</p>
  <p>It's not long before she's watching the cutlet snap and sizzle on the stovetop with detached fascination. It doesn't take too long for the meat to cook through, and while the scent produced is foreign and somewhat metallic, there are savory notes that are not <em>altogether</em> unpleasant. That said, she isn't about to test it for quality. She'll just have to trust that she cooked it properly. Satisfied, she moves the chicken to a plate and covers it with some plastic wrap. Considering the fox skipped lunch, he'll probably be pretty hungry when he wakes up.</p>
  <p>In the meantime, she scrounges together a quick salad for herself with the vegetables she purchased and settles into one of the cheap plastic chairs in the living room across from the couch. Her still-sleeping partner hasn't moved much, she notices. The sight fills her with surprising warmth. He deserves a good, long rest. Hopefully when he wakes up, he'll enjoy the little treat she's prepared for him.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Long rays of light are streaming through the thin windows on the leading wall of Nick's apartment as he cracks his eyes open. The tod blinks groggily and glances around, realizing he must have passed out for a few hours. He feels out of sorts, surely thanks in part to the heavy painkiller he had sucked down earlier. On the bright side, there isn't a single ache in his body. At least, for the time being.</p>
  <p>"Hey, slick. You awake?" he hears Judy ask. The fox rolls his head towards the source of the voice, noticing the rabbit sitting at his modest dining table. She has a book in-paw, a pair of earbuds from her iPawd nestled into the base of her long ears. "Welcome back to the land of the living."</p>
  <p>"Great to be here," he mumbles in return.</p>
  <p>The drug is <em>definitely</em> still in his system. He feels rather detached from his own body. His partner offers a small smile and folds the ear of the page she had been reading before snapping her book closed.</p>
  <p>"You hungry at all? I can make you something," she offers.</p>
  <p>Nick raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"You can look but I doubt there's much to eat around here," he says, knowing full well that there is absolutely nothing in his refrigerator. The art of cooking had always eluded the fox past the most basic of recipes. Takeout and frozen dinners are far less time consuming and much more convenient than trying to cook something from scratch. Besides, considering how late he tended to get back to his apartment after work, he more often than not had little energy to feed himself, let alone cook. "I might have a tin of peanuts in the kitchen somewhere."</p>
  <p>Judy's smile turns a tad playful.</p>
  <p>"I went to the market and restocked your fridge while you were snoozing. How about a sandwich?"</p>
  <p>Nick blinks again, more owlishly this time.</p>
  <p>Of course. How foolish of him to think that the rabbit wouldn't have restocked his kitchen while he was taking a drug-induced nap. Of course she would. At this point he should be used to Judy's borderline overwhelming generosity, but her pension for wanting to help seemed never ending.</p>
  <p>The fox draws a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Please tell me you kept your receipt so I can pay you back, fluff..."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about it," the bunny chimes, getting up to move to the kitchen.</p>
  <p>"Carrots-"</p>
  <p>"Nick, seriously," she interrupts with an airy giggle. "I'm going to be living here for a while too, remember? I had to get food for myself, anyway."</p>
  <p>The fox doesn't offer any further protest, simply watching as she plods into the kitchen and sets about preparing something for him to eat.</p>
  <p>"...Thank you," he mumbles softly, not knowing what else to say.</p>
  <p>His eyes wander around the dim apartment, noting that she had, indeed, tidied up while he was conked out on the couch. The familiar clutter of old magazines and newspapers, empty boxes, and other junk had all but vanished, with a few neat piles having been created and organized into convenient or out-of-the-way locations. She had done all this and still found time to run to the grocery store and back while he was asleep? How long was he out for?</p>
  <p>Nick's gaze drifts back to where the bunny had sauntered off to. What has gotten into her? She's taking care of him while he's hurt, keeping his den clean, and now feeding him almost like... Well, cripes, almost like a <em>mate</em> would. She said that she wanted to be there for him, to help him in his time of need, but this is almost too much.</p>
  <p>Still... Had their roles been reversed, would he not have also been going to such extremes?</p>
  <p>He considers it for a few minutes, absently listening to Judy clatter away in the kitchen.</p>
  <p>...Yes. Yes, he would have.</p>
  <p>Life Debt aside, had she been the one who was injured, Nick had no doubt that he would have stuck to her like glue, probably to the point of aggravating the poor little bunny. He couldn't blame her for wanting to help, but a part of him still hates that the rabbit feels so obligated to take care of him. He'll just have to make it up to her once he's well again.</p>
  <p>Judy returns not too long after with a plate in-paw, offering it to the fox along with a glass of juice. Eating with one arm in a sling is still a bit of a challenge, but Nick manages to take a chomp out of the sandwich all the same.</p>
  <p>And his eyes widen in confusion a moment later.</p>
  <p>The fox gives his mouthful a few more hesitant chews before placing the sandwich back down on the plate and peeling the bread back. He immediately swallows when his suspicion is confirmed and shoots the bunny an unscrupulous expression.</p>
  <p>"Carrots... This is <em>chicken</em>."</p>
  <p>"...Yes?" she nods, quirking an eyebrow. A look of uncertainty crosses her features. "Wait, do you not like chicken? I thought-"</p>
  <p>"No, you-" Nick shakes his head quickly, staring at the doe in disbelief. "You went into the <em>butcher's</em> and bought me <em>chicken?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Oh, uh, yeah," the bunny chuckles awkwardly, "You should have seem some of the looks I got."</p>
  <p>"Judy..." Nick finds himself speechless.</p>
  <p>"What?" she asks with a grin. "Were you just expecting me to get a bunch of fruits and vegetables? Come on, enjoy it while you can. I want to get your exercises out of the way before it gets too late in the evening."</p>
  <p>The notion puts a bit of a damper on his bewilderment, but the fox nonetheless turns his attention back to his sandwich and scarfs it down with even more gusto. He hasn't had real, fresh chicken in... Hell, he can't even remember. He would treat himself to a fried chicken sandwich with Finnick on occasion when they were deep in Happytown or one of the other pred-heavy boroughs of the city after a good score, but those couldn't hold a candle to fresh, honest-to-goodness meat. The so-called 'chicken' at most pred fast food places is ground up off-cuts mixed with bugmeat to keep costs down. No restaurant in the city sells <em>real</em> chicken except for a few select high-end places that cater specifically to predators. Even when he was a kit, fresh chicken was a rarity. The stuff was always too damn expensive at the butcher and was usually reserved for only the most special occasions.</p>
  <p>He still can't get over that Judy, his poor, sweet little bunny, had ventured into the predator section of the market to find food that he would eat. To find something special for him. It warmed his heart and he found a tightness in his chest building at the thought of how far she was willing to go to take care of him.</p>
  <p>It actually makes him feel guilty in a way. He can't think of a time when he had ever been this thoughtful about her species' sensibilities. He cares about her too, of course, but he just finds it... Difficult to express his appreciation for her companionship sometimes, even when he wants to. He has been trying to open up more to her, but a part of him is still... Afraid.</p>
  <p>Living and working on the streets for so long has made it impossible for him to get too close to any mammal. He had learned a long time ago that getting too close to someone is the fastest way to get yourself hurt. Hell, the bunny herself had only reinforced that notion when she practically <em>detonated</em> all of predator-kind during her infamous press conference. Nick knows in his heart that the bunny would never turn her back on him again, but the part of his brain that had kept him alive while living on his own for so many years refused to put its guard down. All the same, Judy seemed intent on making it impossible for him to maintain any sort of emotional distance from her. With his Life Debt, he doesn't have much of a choice, anyway, but the more pressing concern is that he isn't sure he <em>wants</em> to keep his distance anymore.</p>
  <p>Nick finishes the sandwich with a contented sigh, licking the last of the flavor off of his teeth and then doing the same to his clawtips for good measure. He gives the rabbit a sideways glance as he does so, finding her wearing an expression somewhere between pleased and deeply unsettled. His own expression draws a bemused giggle from the doe's lips and the fox offers a lopsided grin in return.</p>
  <p>"Well, rabbit, I can safely say that I can't remember the last time I've had a sandwich that good," Nick tells her, his jovial tone betraying the honesty in his words. His smile softens a bit. "...Thanks."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure!" Judy chimes, easily matching Nick's warm expression. "Ready for the hard part?"</p>
  <p>Nick blinks, realizing that he had already forgotten about the prospect of having to do his rehab exercises.</p>
  <p>"Was that really your master plan?" He asks. "Get me flying high on good food just so you can drag me back to earth and make me feel like death for the rest of the evening?"</p>
  <p>"Hey, I'm not the one trying to make you feel like death. Doctors orders," Judy reminds him. "Besides, once it's over, you'll be happy you did it."</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his head with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"I've been hearing that line for weeks now and so far it has yet to be true," he says. Judy tilts her head and flashes a knowing smile.</p>
  <p>"I think you're missing the big picture, fox," she chides softly.</p>
  <p>"You'll be sure to have it framed for me while I'm wallowing in pain again," Nick grumbles. She's right though, and he knows it. With every bout of exercises, his strength has increased and his range of motion has grown wider. He's just being stubborn.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes and moves to fetch the notebook containing the detailed instructions for his rehabilitation regiment. Most of the exercises listed are deceptively simple- Bend your knee, roll your shoulder, et cetera. However, from experience he can attest that many of the simplest exercises are oftentimes the most excruciating. Judy seems to be aware of this as well as she flips through the little booklet.</p>
  <p>"Alright, so, tonight we'll just do three reps where you hold your arm at shoulder height for-"</p>
  <p>"Aw, carrots, that's the <em>worst one!</em>" the fox whines. The rabbit gives him a sympathetic frown.</p>
  <p>"I know, but you'll have to do this one some time this week, so why not get it out of the way now while you're in a good mood?"</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his head back and lets out a loud groan.</p>
  <p>"Cripes, this <em>was</em> your master plan, wasn't it?"</p>
  <p>"Cracked the case, detective," Judy titters. She plods over to the fox and gives him a nudge to draw his attention. "Come on. I know you can do this. How about we consider it your thanks for me cooking and cleaning and otherwise just being your best friend in the whole wide world?"</p>
  <p>Nick eyes her wide, disarming grin for a few moments. He knows that look. He <em>invented</em> that look. It's the same face he made when he was trying to convince mammals to fall for a con. Nick blinks slowly, his ears canting sideways slightly.</p>
  <p>"I am the absolute worst influence on you. How did I not realize this sooner? Good grief, I turned this precious little carrot farming bunny into a thoroughbred conning machine," he mumbles, shaking his head in mock disbelief.</p>
  <p>Judy belts out a laugh.</p>
  <p>"Don't give yourself too much credit," she says before trying to fix him the most serious expression she can muster given the circumstances. "Come on, slick."</p>
  <p>"...Fine," Nick eventually huffs. He knows he won't have much of a choice in the matter. The bunny's right, it's either now or later. As much as he may want to, Judy would never let him shirk his exercises.</p>
  <p>The fox fetches his crutch and stands himself up with the rabbit's help. He carefully removes the sling holding his arm in place and a cringe slides across his muzzle as his shoulder protests the motion. It may have grown a <em>little</em> too comfortable with being stationary for so long. He manages to lower his arm to his side with some measured care and lets out a low sigh, knowing full well that the worst is yet to come.</p>
  <p>"You ready?" Judy asks, a twinge of worry slipping into her tone. Nick frowns and eyes the bunny.</p>
  <p>"No. You?"</p>
  <p>He watches as she forces an encouraging smile onto her lips.</p>
  <p>"Go ahead. Try to get it up to shoulder height. If you can't do that, just get it up as high as you can and hold it there for three seconds."</p>
  <p>The fox wants desperately to make a joke, maybe something along the lines of <em>'Don't worry, fluff, I've never had a problem getting it up.'</em>, but he finds that his anticipation of the pain to follow has sucked all of the humor out of him. Nick flicks his eyes up to the ceiling and draws a deep breath to steady himself. This is going to suck.</p>
  <p>Ready as he is ever going to be, the tod begins to lift his arm back up under its own power. Almost immediately, sharp bolts of fire start to lance through his shoulder. He allows himself a moment to find his center before gritting his teeth and attempting to power through. The limb is shaking by the time it reaches stomach height and the fox quickly realizes he isn't going to be able to get much further. Instead, he focuses his energy on the next portion of the exercise and tries to hold it in place for three seconds.</p>
  <p>It feels like the longest three seconds of his life.</p>
  <p>He only notices that Judy has been counting aloud for him by the time she reaches three. Nick lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and allows his arm to go limp.</p>
  <p>"Okay, slick, you did good. Two more," Judy informs him.</p>
  <p>"This is murder, fluff. This is cruel and unusual punishment," Nick huffs, finding that he is short of breath. Judy steps over and places a paw on the small of his back.</p>
  <p>"I know. Stay strong. You got this."</p>
  <p>The fox gives her a sidelong glance and draws a heavy sigh. He knows that the rabbit believes him him, but she wasn't the one that had several millimetres of lead sent through their shoulder. Still, something about the confidence in her eyes makes the fox want to keep going, despite the pain.</p>
  <p>"Just... Give me two seconds," he pleads. At the bunny's nod, he draws a few deep breaths and attempts to shake off the jitters. His arm is aching in time to the beat of his heart. The pain isn't debilitating, but it is constant and aggravating. That said, he knows he will be demolished by the end of this. With a groan and another breath he gives the rabbit a glance. "Okay..."</p>
  <p>Nick tries again. He has no idea if there is supposed to be a strategy to this or what, but he does his best to ignore the stabbing pain as he forces his arm upwards. The fox can't tell if he gets any higher than before as his eyes are screwed shut in concentration. All the same, he holds the limb in place, this time listening to Judy count aloud with more focus. By the time she hits three, the fox is practically ready to collapse. He lets out a haggard groan and lowers the limb, his entire body shuddering with relief.</p>
  <p>"T-That <em>r-really</em> s-sucked, rabbit," Nick chokes out, still quaking.</p>
  <p>"Come on Nick, one more. I know you can do this," comes Judy's voice. Nick feels a soft paw on his good arm and he absently nods.</p>
  <p>One more... One more...</p>
  <p>Knowing it will do more harm than good to over think the task at hand, he simply goes for it, dragging his arm upwards and practically growling as he does so. His teeth are bared and his eyes are screwed shut, doing everything he can to take his mind off the pain.</p>
  <p>The touch helps. He can still feel Judy's paw, this time resting on the small of his back again. It's like an island of cool in an otherwise fiery sea.</p>
  <p>"One... Two... Three..."</p>
  <p>Nick grunts and teeters on the spot, suddenly feeling lightheaded. As if knowing that he is headed for the floor, Judy wraps her arms around his waist and helps guide the fox back onto the couch.</p>
  <p>Nick is a mess. Quaking, panting, practically drooling. Despite this, he spies the bunny beaming with pride. Once she has him seated again, she clambers onto the couch by his side and buries her nose into the side of his neck, nuzzling him fondly.</p>
  <p>"You did <em>so</em> good," she mumbles into his fur. "I'm so proud of you."</p>
  <p>Nick just lets out a grunt of acknowledgment. His mind is swimming and vision is tunnel-like, with bright flashes of color dancing across his eyes in time to the pounding beat of his heart. However, a soft, warm touch on his cheek helps drag the fox back down to reality. He twists his head towards the rabbit in surprise, certain that he must have imagined that. Rather, the bashful but excited expression on the bunny's face confirmed that she had, in fact, kissed him.</p>
  <p>Judy Hopps had just kissed him.</p>
  <p>If nothing else, it temporarily takes his mind off the pain. He knows that Judy likes to be touchy-feely, but a kiss seems... Over a line, somehow. Is this... A bunny thing? Is a kiss between friends normal in bunny culture? When he was growing up, kisses had been reserved only for close family and loved ones. Judy is neither. Thankfully, the teasing expression she is wearing helps to soothe his hackles. He is over thinking this. He has to be. This is just another dumb emotional bunny thing that he didn't get the memo for. Judy seems to enjoy his flabbergasted expression for a few beats before giving him a nudge to bring him back down to reality.</p>
  <p>"You still with me there, slick?" she hums. The fox blinks awkwardly and lets out a sound vaguely reminiscent of an affirmation. Judy giggles and stands herself back up. "Why don't you relax for a bit while I do a few more chores? I'll make dinner a little later and then we'll figure out how to get you cleaned up before you turn in for the night."</p>
  <p>After another grunt from the fox, the bunny offers a small smile before moving to fetch the exercise booklet and heading for the bedroom.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Credit where credit is due, Judy somehow manages to make it into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her before her building panic breaks through her outwardly calm facade.</p>
  <p>She kissed him.</p>
  <p><em>Why</em> had she <em>kissed</em> him?!</p>
  <p>It was impulsive! It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She was proud of him, so she kissed him. But the way he looked at her...</p>
  <p>Judy cringes and reaches up to tug at her ears, having to bite back a yip when her still-healing wound reaffirms its presence.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Stupid. Stupid! He probably thinks you're some kind of freak!'</em>
</p>
  <p>What has gotten into her as of late? She enjoys the odd hug on occasion with the fox, but nuzzles were new as of the shooting and now a <em>kiss</em>? Judy tugs at her ears again, this time ignoring the pain.</p>
  <p><em>'Am I losing my mind?'</em> Judy thinks, <em>'I'm acting way out of line!'</em></p>
  <p>It takes all of her effort to hold back a scream of frustration. Instead, she flops face-first onto Nick's modest bed and lets out a low groan. Maybe if she just pretends that this never happened, Nick won't have an excuse to bring it up.</p>
  <p>Oh, who is she kidding? This alone is enough ammunition for him to tease her for the rest of her life...</p>
  <p>"I am such a dumb bunny..." Judy mumbles into the mattress. She lets out a sigh and rolls onto her back.</p>
  <p>It seemed so right at the time... But <em>why</em>? She likes being affectionate with Nick, but... Never <em>that</em> affectionate. What changed? Things have been more emotionally supercharged as of late, what with Nick's Life Debt and finally getting him out of the hospital, but offering the fox such an intimate gesture has never even entered her mind before. Crackers, she has never kissed a mammal outside of her own <em>family</em> before. Has she really gotten so familiar with the fox that a kiss on the cheek felt natural? Has she really gotten that close?</p>
  <p>She does consider Nick her best friend, of course. Certainly the best friend that she has ever had. But even best friends don't kiss each other, right? At least, not friends of the opposite sex. That felt like something only for mammals that are... Well, <em>involved</em>.</p>
  <p>Judy swallows a lump in her throat at the thought. There is <em>no way</em> she is thinking about Nick in that light. Sure, she adores him. She finds him funny and clever and comforting to be around, but at no point during their friendship had she ever once considered the possibility of their relationship being more than what it already was. The notion was... Well, unthinkable. Even looking past their many, <em>many</em> differences, her friendship with Nick is unlike anything she has ever experienced. Why would she want to squander that?</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head softly. It isn't worth the mental gymnastics, she concludes. She got overly emotional, as she is prone to doing if Nick's constant reminders are anything to go by, and made a mistake. It happens. She will just have to be more cognizant of herself in the future. She has to keep it together. If not for her own sake, then for his.</p>
  <p>Despite her best efforts, dinner later that night is an awkward affair. The two can hardly make eye-contact, let alone share a conversation. Nick's usually smooth and jovial demeanor is bordering on demure as he munches on his small salad, and Judy, for her part, feels like a tennis ball has been shoved down her throat. The two manage to suffer through it, however, and the bunny's unexpected kiss never comes up, for better or for worse.</p>
  <p>After washing the dishes, Judy drags the fox into the bathroom to get his wounds cleaned and redressed. She produces the first-aid supplies that she purchased from the market and begins to organize what she will need. When the doe looks back over to her partner, she finds him staring at himself in the mirror with a heavy expression. Judy has to imagine he's not pleased with what he sees. His appearance is far more bedraggled than he usually likes to keep himself. Shuffling over, she places a careful paw on his hip to pull him from his thoughts.</p>
  <p>"Come on, slick. Let's get your shirt off."</p>
  <p>With some effort, the two manage to peel Nick's t-shirt up and over his head without aggravating his shoulder too much. The fox pauses once again to examine himself. If nothing else, the bandages are definitely due for a change. The normally white gauze has been tinted a rather unflattering pink and yellow from whatever... Ooze has been seeping out of his wound. Nick spares the bunny another glance.</p>
  <p>"You sure you're good for this, fluff?" he asks quietly.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks at that.</p>
  <p>"I had to study first-aid in the academy just like you. I've seen gunshot wounds before," she reminds him.</p>
  <p>"It's one thing to see it in a textbook," the fox mumbles, turning his gaze back to the mirror.</p>
  <p>That much is true, Judy supposes. Still, he is stitched up and healing. It shouldn't be <em>too</em> bad...</p>
  <p>The tod reaches for the fastener holding the gauze in place and begins to unravel it. He passes it down to Judy who brings it around his back, and around and around they go until the bandage drops clear. Once the wound is finally revealed, it takes some effort to not wince at the sight.</p>
  <p><em>'Okay, that's pretty bad...'</em> Judy muses.</p>
  <p>The surgeons had shaved away the fur that surrounded the wound, leaving the criss-cross of jagged stitching in plain view. It overlaps puffy, raw-looking flesh that sports a multitude of sickly colors. A second row of stitchwork marks where the wire inserts were embedded to hold his shoulder together. It hurts to even look at.</p>
  <p>"Brutal," Nick mutters after managing to find his voice. He manages to wrench his eyes from the sight and glances down at the bunny beside him. Judy snaps to attention when she notices his gaze on her through the mirror and tries to brush off the gruesome sight.</p>
  <p>"I-It's not that bad, Nick," Judy offers softly.</p>
  <p>He watches her with an unreadable expression for a few long moments before managing to crack a small smile.</p>
  <p>"They say chicks dig guys with scars. How's this treating you?"</p>
  <p>The joke does wonders to help ease the tension in the room and the bunny lets out a snort of amusement.</p>
  <p>"Sit down on the edge of the tub so I can put some antiseptic on you," she tells him.</p>
  <p>"Ugh... Do I have to...? It's bad enough putting alcohol on a cut..."</p>
  <p>The bunny cringes at that, her ears falling back in pitiful recognition. He's right, this is going to hurt like the dickens. Still, it's a necessary evil.</p>
  <p>"Yes. Or else you'll get an infection and die for real," Judy scolds softly, "Now be a good fox and <em>sit</em>."</p>
  <p>"Yes ma'am," he huffs.</p>
  <p>Nick manages to drop his rear onto the hard porcelain tub with some measured effort. Judy, meanwhile, dons a pair of latex gloves and prepares a fresh cotton ball, soaking it lightly with hydrogen peroxide. She draws a quiet breath, trying to center herself. She doesn't like the prospect of having to intentionally hurt her friend, but they both have little choice in the matter. Turning back to the fox, the two eye each other for a few tense moments, Judy in hesitation, and Nick with a certain amount of dread.</p>
  <p>"How did they do this in the hospital?" Judy asks softly.</p>
  <p>"They got me cranked out of my mind on oxy and came at me from all sides."</p>
  <p>"Well, unfortunately you're already tapped out on pills for the day. Just close your eyes and we'll go on three, okay?" she huffs, inching the cotton swab closer to the tod.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a weary sigh and slides his eyelids closed. The bunny takes the opportunity, knowing that stalling any longer will only make this worse. She mumbles the countdown aloud and with as much care as she can muster, lightly presses the cotton ball to the outer edge of the wound.</p>
  <p>She feels Nick tense under her touch and he lets out a sharp yip despite visibly trying to stay his tongue.</p>
  <p>Judy quickly pulls the swab back.</p>
  <p>"N-No, <em>do it!</em>" Nick practically growls through his teeth. Judy winces and forces herself to press the swab back to his still-tender skin.</p>
  <p>Again the fox hisses, but he manages to steel himself enough for the rabbit to continue applying the antiseptic along the edge of the wound. It takes several minutes and half a dozen cotton balls to clean it out, and by the time Judy is finished, the fox is quaking under her touch, his ears pinned back hard in discomfort.</p>
  <p>Poor thing...</p>
  <p>"I won't say that was the single <em>worst</em> thing I've ever experienced, but..." Nick grunts with a forced chuckle.</p>
  <p>Judy swallows a lump in her throat and draws a breath when she realizes how tense she had gotten. She gives his forearm a comforting squeeze before fetching a fresh roll of bandages from the sink. The two work in tandem to wrap the fresh gauze around the tod's shoulder and Nick lets out a huff of his own once he is finally free to relax again. Judy's ears fall back, knowing that they aren't out of the woods just yet.</p>
  <p>"One down, one to go," she reminds him.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a low groan.</p>
  <p>"Do we have to do the other one...? Can't I just go get run over in traffic instead?" he grumbles. Judy tactfully ignores the question.</p>
  <p>"Drop the pants, slick," the bunny says. She immediately regrets it when Nick tilts his head up, an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes. Even through the pain, it seems he can't resist. Judy is quick to shut him down. "Say anything and I will shove these cotton balls down your throat."</p>
  <p>Nick bites his tongue but can't force the lopsided grin off of his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Fine, I won't say anything witty or charming," he reaches down to start unfastening his belt. "You've obviously already imagined every snappy one-liner I could have come up with, anyway. You're practically doing my work for me."</p>
  <p>The fox manages to tug his belt apart and then makes a show of slowly unzipping his slacks, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the doe.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>cheese and crackers</em>, Nick, <em>please</em> do not make this any weirder than it has to be," Judy drones.</p>
  <p>"Fine, fine," Nick huffs with a light chuckle, though his smile slips after a moment as he seems to consider the range of motion he will have to go through to get his slacks the rest of the way off. "I, uh... In all seriousness, I may need help getting my pants off."</p>
  <p>Judy rubs a paw along the bridge of her nose and draws a breath to center herself.</p>
  <p>"That's fine," she concedes patiently, "Here, lean against me and try to lift your bottom up for a second so I can slide them off."</p>
  <p>Nick nods and reaches his good arm out to find the rabbit's shoulder. Judy doesn't weigh much, but she has decent strength and great balance. She hooks one of her arms around the fox's back, pulling him towards her and giving his pants a few quick tugs. Nick grunts weakly, biting his tongue at the discomfort. It only takes a few more moments of the awkward, shuffling dance before the bunny manages to tug Nick's pants off, the garment eventually coming to rest around his ankles. She helps him settle back onto the edge of the tub, their impromptu embrace lingering for a few long beats as Nick regains his balance. When Judy is sure the fox won't teeter over, she carefully releases him and takes a step back.</p>
  <p>Or, she would have, had Nick not refused to let her go.</p>
  <p>Rather, he tightens his grip around her, carefully pulling the bunny to his soft, warm chest. Judy stiffens in surprise for a moment, unprepared for the impromptu hug. The two have hugged plenty of times, but it's hardly ever instigated by the tod. It's a... Rare display of affection, to say the least.</p>
  <p>"Nick...?"</p>
  <p>He gives her a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"Thanks for doing this for me, carrots... I know I tease, but this goes way above and beyond the call of duty for what anyone could expect of you," Nick mumbles, his tone sincere, almost regretful.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a soft sigh and brings her paws back up to coil around his back. She keeps her touch clear of his freshly wrapped shoulder, knowing that it is still tender from the cleaning.</p>
  <p><em>'His fur really is soft...' </em>she notes.<em> 'Soft and warm...'</em></p>
  <p>She presses her nose into the side of his neck, relishing his familiar scent, as musky and overdue for a bath as it may be. For the longest time, the scent of a fox nearby had put the rabbit on edge. It still does, to an extent, but... His is comforting. It's the scent of a friend. Of her fox.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Her fox.</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and lets out a snort of amusement at the notion. She had only just finished chastising herself for getting overly affectionate with her partner, and here she is, muzzle embedded in his fur, acting pointlessly possessive.</p>
  <p>"Something funny, fluff?" Nick mumbles.</p>
  <p>Not wanting Nick to feel like she is laughing at him, nor embarrass herself any further, she offers a half-truth.</p>
  <p>"Your fur tickles," she tells him. Judy feels a deep rumble in his chest as he chuckles. The sensation sends a surprising shiver up her spine. The doe reluctantly peels herself back and offers a measured expression. "C'mon, pull your boxers down so I can clean the one on your hip."</p>
  <p>Nick releases the rabbit with some deliberation. With an uncertain paw, he reaches down and tugs at the waistband of his boxers, lowering them just enough for the rabbit to access the gauze. Judy raises an eyebrow at that. Is he shy about showing a little fur? That's a new one. Nick isn't usually one to be shy about anything. As much as she doesn't want to comment on his hesitance, he's going to have to give her a little more real estate to work with. She takes a knee in front of him and places a consoling paw on his thigh.</p>
  <p>"You're going to have to take them off, Nick. We need to get the gauze off and I need to clean the exit wound, too," she tells him quietly. The fox frowns, his ears flattening slightly in response. Judy draws a sigh, knowing that he is well outside of his comfort zone as it is. "Look, just pretend it's like the showers at the precinct. Nothing taboo about a little nudity between co-workers, right?"</p>
  <p>She receives a slow blink in response.</p>
  <p>"Two things: First, the precinct showers aren't co-ed. Second, I don't shower at work."</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"What? Why?"</p>
  <p>"Because in case you somehow haven't realized it by now, I stand about groin-level with most of the other mammals on staff," he grimaces. "Sometimes lower."</p>
  <p>The bunny reaches a paw up to pinch the bridge of her nose with a huff.</p>
  <p>"Nick, I know this sucks, but unless you think you can do this on your own, you're going to need to swallow your pride and drop your drawers. We can be adults about it. I won't make a big fiasco if you don't, I promise."</p>
  <p>Nick glances away, clearly flustered and perhaps a little frustrated for it, but eventually decides to comply. He tugs the elastic band of his boxers down far enough to expose the bandage coiled around his waist along with a good portion of his pelvic region. Judy does her best to remain clinical about it, not reacting in any way other than to help him unravel the bandage. She tactfully decides to ignore the fact that Nick seems to be holding his breath during the process. As the bandage comes away, the bunny is unsurprised to find the stitched-up wound looking just as grimy as the one on his shoulder, if not worse. With some dread, she leans around his form to examine the work done on the exit wound and has to fight a grimace.</p>
  <p>She had learned during her first-aid course at the academy that exit wounds tend to show much more damage than entry wounds due to the bullet deforming and tumbling as it passes through the body. Nick's wound seems to be no exception to the rule. Frankly, it looks like the small of his back had exploded and that the doctors had tried somewhat in vain to piece him back together. The stitch-work is much more extensive and jagged than on his shoulder or even the entry wound on his hip. Likewise, the swelling and discoloration is still quite strong compared to the other two wounds. The bright pink of new flesh forming near the center of the wound is painful to even look at. He is <em>not</em> going to enjoy having to get that cleaned...</p>
  <p>"Gonna do the one on the back first," Judy mumbles as she moves to fetch more cotton balls. She pulls the wash-towel from the rack nearby and passes it to the fox. At his quizzical expression, she says, "You're going to want to bite down on this." Nick's eyes widen and his expression drops. Judy's own ears fall back and she offers a sympathetic frown. "I'll be quick, I promise."</p>
  <p>Even working as quickly as she could, it still took a good ten minutes to clean and redress the entry and exit wound on his hip. By the time she was finished, the bunny found herself physically and emotionally exhausted. She could tell the fox was trying to be strong for her, but as time wore on his subtle quaking had given way to stifled grunts and then to quiet whines and whimpers. At some point, his arms had snaked their way around her back again, desperately clinging to her for comfort as much as stability. All Judy could do was whisper quiet consolations and try to focus on her work, even as her own eyes became bleary in response to the torment she was clearly putting him through. The moment she finished fastening the fresh gauze in place, she coiled her own arms around his form and held him as tightly as she dared in a quiet apology.</p>
  <p>That was certainly enough awfulness for one night.</p>
  <p>It takes him a good while to settle but eventually his shaking starts to subside. She hears the fox draw a few deep, uneasy breaths in an attempt to steady himself, but he makes no real effort to pull himself away from her embrace. Feeling his breathing and heart rate slow, the bunny tilts her head to the side and offers the fox a gentle nuzzle.</p>
  <p>"Listen, the guide from the hospital says that you're not allowed to take an actual shower until the stitches come out, but I could give you a sponge bath if you're feeling up for it," she offers quietly. Nick just shakes his head. "No? Just wanna head to bed?" A nod this time.</p>
  <p>Fair enough. She can't really blame him.</p>
  <p>With some effort, she manages to get the tod back to his feet and tactfully averts her eyes as he pulls his boxers back up to his waist. His fur is practically standing on end, a clear sign of intense distress. His eyes are distant and a deep frown seems fixed on his muzzle. Judy passes him his t-shirt and his crutch and helps him back out into the living room. Spying the couch in front of them, the bunny glances up at her partner.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I know you said you want me to take the bed, but-"</p>
  <p>"No," Nick grunts.</p>
  <p>"...Nick, honestly-"</p>
  <p>"No, fluff. Not in my flat," he grumbles, sparing the bunny a sidelong glance. "I'll be fine. If you wanna help, find me a spare pillow and pull one of the blankets from the closet."</p>
  <p>Judy does as he asks and helps the fox to get settled for the night on the couch. It seems in no way suited for a mammal sporting injuries such as his, but if he was truly going to be immobile on the subject, the bunny supposes she can't force him. Maybe when he wakes up sore as all get out tomorrow it will knock some sense into him. After making sure he has everything he needs, she offers a quiet goodnight and retires to the fox's bedroom to get herself ready to sleep as well. By the time she finishes taking a shower and slipping into something comfortable to wear, the fox is already fast asleep.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Sleep for the bunny, on the other paw, is elusive. Even after settling into Nick's surprisingly comfortable mattress, she finds herself tossing and turning for the next several hours. She struggles to find a comfortable position to sleep in, and even upon contorting in such a way that feels somewhat agreeable, she ends up feeling restless or compelled to check her phone after being still for too long. Eventually, the frustrated bunny ends up staring at the darkened ceiling of the fox's bedroom with detached interest, unable to even keep her eyelids closed without them springing back open.</p>
  <p>Her mind is a slurry, insistent on replaying the events of the day over and over with no end in sight. The trip back from the hospital, going shopping, watching Nick enjoy her cooking, the physical therapy, <em>the kiss</em>...</p>
  <p>Judy groans and pulls the pillow out from under her head to stuff it over her face instead. The sooner she forgets about that little faux pas the better...</p>
  <p>Most of all, her thoughts lingered on the trial she had to put the tod through to get his wounds cleaned. She had somehow managed to avoid bursting into tears over how distraught she was making the poor fox, <em>barely.</em> As much as she would love to never have to hear him whimper like that ever again, swapping his bandages out is going to have to occur at least once a day until he stops leaking bodily fluids all over himself. The process will become easier as he heals, but at the moment it is... An ordeal, to put it lightly.</p>
  <p>Her inability to get her partner out of her thoughts is only partially her fault; even after washing the bedsheets, Nick's scent lingers in the room, keeping the tod at the forefront of her mind. Again, she in no way finds the scent off-putting. Rather, she finds a certain comfort in it. That said, she would love to free her mind from all things fox if she could, at least until she can find some modicum of sleep.</p>
  <p>A shuffling and a quiet groan from the living room draws the bunny's attention. It isn't a loud sound, but in the stillness of the basement apartment, her normally exceptional hearing is only heightened. She focuses on the disturbance for a few moments, curious if Nick is getting up to relieve himself or if he's just settling again after finding a more comfortable position. There is utter silence for a minute before she hears him shift once again, followed by another soft grunt.</p>
  <p>Almost without thinking, she reaches over and checks her phone.</p>
  <p>Four-thirty.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Sweet cheese and crackers, I'm going to be a wreck at work today...'</em>
</p>
  <p>Recognizing that she likely won't be getting any sleep, she decides to slide out of bed and poke her head into the living room to check on her partner. Her eyes aren't exactly attuned to seeing in such utter darkness, but she wouldn't be able to see him what with the couch facing the other direction, anyway. Instead, she stands with her ears perked, listening for any other movement. It takes a short while, but she hears Nick squirm once more, this time letting out an uncomfortable sounding mewl. Worried, Judy plods over to the couch and peers down at her still-sleeping flatmate.</p>
  <p>She can hardly make out any of his features through the darkness, but standing this close she can tell that he is trembling. That alone is some cause for concern. She kneels by his side, inching closer to his form. His ears are pressed hard against the back of his head and she can vaguely discern the white of his teeth, implying that his muzzle is twisted in an expression of discomfort or pain.</p>
  <p>Have his painkillers worn off? Is he still aching from having to clean his wounds earlier?</p>
  <p>Nick squirms again and chitters in a very... <em>Feral</em> fashion, though it is easy to tell that he is distressed. He appears to be... Dreaming, she realizes. Or having a nightmare, more likely.</p>
  <p>"Nick..." the bunny whispers.</p>
  <p>She reaches out a careful paw and places it on his side, jolting in surprise upon making contact with soft fur. He must have taken off his shirt to sleep. Drawing a breath to center herself, she gives the fox a careful rub and tries again.</p>
  <p>"Nick," she mumbles a little louder.</p>
  <p>His quivers only seem to worsen and his quiet vulpine chirps give way to raspy, peculiar <em>barks</em>. Not wanting to see him descend any further into his night terror, she gives the fox a more firm shake.</p>
  <p>"Nick!"</p>
  <p>At once, the fox's eyes fly open and he sits bolt upright, immediately letting out a yip as his body protests the sudden motion. He bares his teeth and hisses in pain, his entire frame shuddering violently.</p>
  <p>"E-Easy, you're okay!" Judy coos. "Just relax. I think you were having a nightmare."</p>
  <p>Even as his pain seems to settle, the fox's breathing is coarse and fitful. His eyes scan over the living room and flash a silvery-yellow as they eventually settle on her. She can't see his expression, but from the exasperated sigh he lets out, she can tell that he's a little frustrated with himself at the moment. Judy hovers a supportive arm nearby, still concerned that he may suddenly collapse.</p>
  <p>For a while, Nick's haggard panting is the only sound to be heard.</p>
  <p>"You okay...? That must have been some nightmare..." Judy whispers, eventually breaking the silence. Nick just lets out a huff in response. He reaches up and rubs his paws along his cheeks and the bunny's heart plummets. Had he been crying?</p>
  <p>"Sorry to wake you..." he eventually croaks.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about me," Judy says. She gives the fox another consolatory rub, only to pull her paw back as the fox seems to shy away. "How long have you been having nightmares?"</p>
  <p>"First time," Nick tells her, clearing his throat. "Since the shooting, at least."</p>
  <p>"Do you... Want to talk about it?"</p>
  <p>"No, Judy-" He draws another breath, seeming to finally get his heart rate under control. "Look, I'm sorry to wake you, but you should go back to bed. I'll be fine."</p>
  <p>The bunny stares at him through the darkness for a few moments, knowing that his suggestion is pretty much pointless. She may as well make breakfast or go for a jog at this point.</p>
  <p>"I was having trouble sleeping, too," she admits after a while.</p>
  <p>Nick cocks his head to one side, seeming to scrutinize her for a beat. She knows full well that he can see her far more clearly with his night vision than she can see him.</p>
  <p>"...Were you thinking about the shooting...?" he ventures.</p>
  <p>The hesitance in his voice tells her that he's more than a little concerned about how she has been faring in the wake of the incident. The fact that her first reaction to his question is confusion is enough to keep her from answering immediately. No, she isn't thinking about the shooting. She's thinking about trivial things. That can't be good. For all she knows, the shooting was what caused the fox's nightmare. He may be plagued by memories of the event while she is somehow unfazed.</p>
  <p>"No," Judy huffs. She bites her lower lip and glances away. "Is that bad...? I mean, you were right about what you said in the hospital. I <em>am</em> an emotional bunny. The fact that something like this hasn't affected me more probably isn't very good, right...?"</p>
  <p>She watches as Nick slowly shakes his head.</p>
  <p>"...I don't know, carrots," he admits softly.</p>
  <p>"Instead, I'm just staring at the ceiling in your bedroom, tossing and turning and thinking about stupid stuff," she continues.</p>
  <p>Nick is quiet for a spell, as he often gets when he's choosing his words. He shifts in his spot and the bunny thinks she can see him rubbing the back of his head.</p>
  <p>"Are you... Uncomfortable here?" he eventually asks. "You're basically in a predators den. I'm sure it smells like fox everywhere you-"</p>
  <p>"Wh- No, Nick," Judy quickly snaps. The last thing she wants him to think is that she doesn't feel welcome in his home. "It has nothing to do with that! I don't feel uncomfortable around you, really. Just the opposite, in fact. I... I like having you close. You make me feel... Safe."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a quiet sigh. Whether it's of relief or something else, the bunny can't tell.</p>
  <p>"So why the restlessness?"</p>
  <p>"I don't know. I just..." Judy trails off. She in no way wants to tell him that <em>he</em> is the thing that has been plaguing her thoughts. The rabbit draws a sigh and moves to clamber up onto the couch beside the fox. Nick shifts slightly to make a little room for her. "I just get stuck inside my own head sometimes. Today was... A lot."</p>
  <p>"...It was," Nick agrees softly. He clears his throat awkwardly after a beat, his tone edging more towards uncertain. "If it's any consolation, I'm happy you're staying over, too. It can get a little quiet around here. It's nice to have another body roaming around." The bunny lets out a snort of amusement. "...Do you think you'd want to schedule more therapy sessions?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe," Judy hums. It's not a bad suggestion. "I was so certain that I was good to go after my sessions with doctor Long, but... Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was..."</p>
  <p>"Better safe than sorry. I wish I could help, fluff, but... I'm awful at this sort of thing," Nick mumbles.</p>
  <p>"You're not awful. You're here for me. That helps," Judy assures him. The bunny carefully leans over and presses her shoulder into his side. She feels the fox shiver softly but he doesn't shy away from her touch this time. "You really don't want to talk about the nightmare? You're sure you're okay?"</p>
  <p>"Fine, <em>mother</em>," Nick teases, some levity finally entering his tone, "You worry too much."</p>
  <p>"Well, somebody has to," she gives his furry belly a poke and Nick gives her a playful shove in return. Judy belts out a giggle that makes her feel just a little lighter despite her drowsiness. A fairly comfortable silence falls between the two, long enough for the bunny to appreciate the warmth radiating off of the tod's fur. His familiar scent offers a great deal of comfort as well, and she finds it rather easy to relax and settle into his side.</p>
  <p>"Seriously, carrots, go to bed," Nick mumbles, apparently recognizing her drowsiness.</p>
  <p>"Think I can convince you to swap sleeping arrangements with me, yet?" she tries once more.</p>
  <p>"No."</p>
  <p>"Well, in that case, I'm not tired," Judy states, playfully crossing her arms.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a sigh.</p>
  <p>"It has to be three in the morning, fluff. You look like you're ready to collapse," he notes.</p>
  <p>"Four-thirty," Judy corrects. Nick is silent for a beat.</p>
  <p>"...You have to be at work in a couple of hours," he seems to realize.</p>
  <p>"I do. Catching a power nap isn't really going to help much at this point," she tells him.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a breath and the doe glances up to see him looking around the room. Eventually, his gaze seems to settle on the small tube television in front of the couch.</p>
  <p>"You wanna... Watch a movie?" he asks.</p>
  <p>Judy tilts her head slightly.</p>
  <p>"Aren't you tired, yourself?"</p>
  <p>"I don't think I could sleep at this point if I tried," Nick admits.</p>
  <p>Judy thinks on it for a few moments before offering a small shrug, peering in the direction of the wire shelf containing his VHS collection.</p>
  <p>"What kind of movies do you have?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Center of Mass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Judy get emotional over grilled cheese.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Judy's cell phone sounds a familiar jingle and the doe rouses purely out of habit. She squirms in place for a beat, feeling unusually groggy. Stiff, too. The bunny attempts to stretch but finds an unfamiliar weight hampering her movement. With some effort, she cracks an eye open to examine her surroundings.</p>
  <p>A brief wave of panic flashes up her spine when she fails to recognize her apartment, but it quickly subsides as the events of last night come rushing back to her.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Right, I'm at Nick's place... He had a nightmare and we ended up watching a movie together. I must have conked out at some point...'</em>
</p>
  <p>She finds herself bathed in the soft blue glow of Nick's tiny television. The movie they had been watching had run its course, leaving nothing but the blank video input screen on the display. It's still dark in the living room, though looking to the left, the bunny can see a faint orange hues starting to emanate from the tiny horizontal windows near the front door. More noticeable, however, is the large, warm presence pressed snugly against her side. Judy pulls her gaze upwards to find her partner soundly sleeping, if his gentle snoring is any indication.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Guess he conked out, too...'</em>
</p>
  <p>Shifting in place once again, Judy feels herself flush as she begins to realize the intimacy of their closeness. Not only is he leaning some of his weight into her side, but his non-injured arm is draped lazily around her shoulder in a loose embrace. Glancing down, she realizes that she must have fallen asleep first, as at some point during the night Nick had wrapped her in the blanket he had been using for himself, leaving her quite cozily cocooned. His long, bushy tail, likewise, had coiled itself around her hips, ensuring that she remain completely encased in <em>fox</em>.</p>
  <p>Nick, meanwhile, looks... Tranquil. Or laconic, at the very least. As awful as it is to say, Judy had grown used to seeing him wearing a grimace over the last few months as he fought through the pain, both physical and emotional, that the shooting had left him with. To see him sleeping soundly is... A relief, she finds, especially after his little episode last night.</p>
  <p>Her ears perk as her cell phone alarm silences itself for a five minute snooze, allowing the bunny to sit in the quiet stillness of the living room for a while. She doesn't want to disturb the tod's slumber if she can help it, but getting out of her comfy bundle will be a challenge. That said, her alarm is always set a couple of hours earlier than she is expected to be at work. This affords her the time to eat breakfast and enjoy a quick jog before taking the bus to the precinct. Today, however, she feels that the time may be better spent allowing her fox to sleep.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Her fox.</em>
</p>
  <p>There's that phrase again...</p>
  <p>To her frustration, Judy's thoughts involuntarily drift back to the impromptu kiss on the cheek that she had given him yesterday. How... <em>Right</em> it had felt at the time. And this... Snuggled up next to him, feeling warm in his embrace... This feels right, too. It feels... <em>Earned</em>. After everything that she and Nick had gone through as of late, a lazy, peaceful morning feels well deserved.</p>
  <p>The bunny draws a quiet, uncertain sigh and allows herself to sink further into her partner's side. In truth, this is a pretty lovely way to wake up. His russet and cream-colored fur, while rather greasy from lack of grooming, is luxuriously soft to the touch and his scent is rich and familiar. She enjoys the tickle of his breath tracing across the tips of her ears and the gentle rise and fall of his torso as he sleeps. Judy reaches a hesitant paw up and slides her fingers through the unkempt fur on his chest, searching for his heartbeat. The slow, rhythmic pulse feels so unusual compared to her own. Even at rest, a bunny's heart will thump twice as fast. Her eyes trace back upwards.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'...You know, when he's not running his mouth or looking like death, he's actually... Kinda handsome.'</em>
</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and pulls her paw away from his coat as if it's hot to the touch. It's not, of course, but her ears suddenly feel like they may have caught fire.</p>
  <p>What is she <em>doing?</em> Where in the world are these thoughts coming from? The cuddling and the kissing and the touching and the ogling... This is getting way out of control. Something <em>has</em> to be wrong with her. She's acting like a horny teenager off her suppressants for cripes sake. Yes, everything has been crazy and emotional as of late, but never once has she considered her partner <em>attractive</em>. The thought has never even entered her mind.</p>
  <p>She doesn't <em>actually</em> find a fox attractive, right? Especially not <em>Nick</em> of all mammals. Frankly, he is by no means even approaching territory any sane bunny would normally consider <em>attractive</em>. Besides being marred with injury, he's shaggy, frazzled, and unkempt thanks to lack of grooming, lanky and soft from lack of exercise, and skinny enough that she can practically see his ribcage under his fur. That's not to mention the plethora of physical divergences from what bunnies typically find desirable in companions due to his species. His angular facial structure is far removed from the rounder, more benign features of your typical bunny and as much as she hates to admit it, his teeth and claws, while not strictly unsettling to her personally, are by no means <em>comforting</em> aspects of his person.</p>
  <p>Then what is it? Is it just because he <em>happens</em> to be a <em>male</em>? Judy has never been the type to desire that kind of companionship. While so many of her old friends, cousins, and even siblings were off getting married, settling down, and having kits, Judy had found some pride in going against the grain. Despite her mother's insistence that she was <em>'depriving herself of the opportunity to experience the finer things in life'</em>, Judy had convinced herself that romance was a waste of time and energy that could be better utilized propelling herself towards her ultimate goal. And she had been correct, as far as she was concerned. She succeeded in proving everybody wrong and had achieved everything she ever wanted. She didn't <em>need</em> a special someone in her life to feel fulfilled.</p>
  <p>So... With that in mind, what was making it so difficult to tear her gaze away from the sleepy fox's peaceful expression?</p>
  <p>As if on cue, Nick shifts in his sleep, causing the rabbit to freeze. She fears that he is about to wake, but after a few moments of squirming around the fox settles once more, licking his lips and letting out a quiet hum as though he had just finished enjoying a pudding pack. Judy nearly melts at the sight.</p>
  <p><em>'...Okay, THAT was cute'</em> she smiles to herself.</p>
  <p>The warm fuzzies brought on by the display start to fade after a moment as a frightening realization comes barreling into the forefront of her mind.</p>
  <p><em>'Oh no...'</em> she frowns, her ears falling back in alarm. <em>'Sweet cheese and crackers, PLEASE don't tell me I have a crush on my partner!'</em></p>
  <p>Her eyes go wide as she stares at the fox, almost as if seeing him for the first time. She does like him, of course. Cripes, she can even say she <em>loves</em> him, in a sense. He's funny and charming, in an obnoxious, roguish kind of way, but also caring and loyal. She admires his resolve in turning his life around and becoming a better mammal as well as his willpower to overcome the social stigmas that plague the members of his species. He's complex and interesting, like a puzzle to solve, and she enjoys peeling apart the layers of his personality to see what she can find. The closer she gets to the <em>real</em> Nick Wilde, the more she enjoys him as a mammal. There are plenty of things that she has come to love about him, but... She has never once considered the notion of actually... Well, <em>loving</em> him.</p>
  <p>They're so... <em>Different</em>, after all. In almost every respect. Species, personality, taste in bad action movies from the eighties, if last night was any indication. But the more she thinks on it, the more apparent it becomes that it's their differences that had drawn her closer to him in the first place. It's their differences that ended up making them dependent on one another. Not just on the force, but in friendship as well. At this point, she feels closer to Nick than some members of her own family...</p>
  <p>Okay, so maybe she has a <em>tiny</em> little crush on the fox. It's nothing to freak out over. She can keep it to herself. It's clear that Nick likes her as well, but she seriously doubts he feels anything even remotely close to... Whatever <em>this</em> is. Predator-prey relationships as a whole are nearly unheard of, let alone a pairing as polarizing as a fox and a rabbit. Plus, Nick has spent so much of his life closed off emotionally from everyone around him, she doubts that such notions have even crossed his mind. He has never shown any interest in other mammals romantically, vixen or otherwise. Not that she is aware of, at least.</p>
  <p>Besides, the last thing she wants to do is dump her feelings all over the tod while he's so focused on his recovery. He does not need the distraction. She likes their relationship where it is right now. Best friends. <em>Partners</em>. There is no reason to chase some... Pointless infatuation.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a sigh and glances back up at the fox once again only to jolt when she realizes he's peering down at her with groggy, half-lidded eyes.</p>
  <p>"G'mornin'...?" he mumbles, his tone clearly inquisitive.</p>
  <p>"...Morning, Nick," Judy returns meekly. She practically has to peel herself off of him, a cherry red blush plastering the insides of her ears. Thankfully, it would be difficult for him to discern under the blue glow of the television. The bunny moves to shake the blanket off, prompting Nick to uncoil himself from around her form so that she can slide off the couch and stand up. "Sleep okay?"</p>
  <p>Nick watches her for a few long beats, blinking lazily with an unreadable expression on his muzzle. Judy is fairly familiar with the 'masks' that Nick puts on when he feels the need to hide himself, but this doesn't seem like one of them. Rather, he looks... Confused? Pleased? It's hard to tell. Whatever it is, it had slipped past his censor in his grogginess. If he had been surprised to find the bunny so close at paw upon waking up, he doesn't show it.</p>
  <p>"Feels like I only slept an hour," he grunts, pausing to take a big yawn. The rabbit giggles lightly at that.</p>
  <p>"Well, you did. You can go back to sleep if you want but I have to get ready for work."</p>
  <p>Nick shrugs and leans himself forward, rubbing his good paw under his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Eh, once I'm up, I'm up."</p>
  <p>"...How about breakfast, then?" Judy asks, rubbing her forearm awkwardly. The longer she stands in front of the fox, the more painfully aware she is becoming of the fact that she is wearing nothing but panties and an oversized t-shirt. "I could make pancakes, if you want."</p>
  <p>Nick cracks an easy smile at that.</p>
  <p>"Yes. <em>I want</em>. And coffee, too. If nothing else, I should have grinds in spades," he tells her, gesturing towards the kitchen.</p>
  <p>The fact that he has still yet to make a comment about their involuntary cuddle session does well to ease the bunny's tumultuous thoughts. Perhaps he didn't think or even realize that anything was out of the ordinary. Good. She's more than happy to play it off as if everything is business as usual. A long, cold shower sounds great right about now. She needs to get her mind right.</p>
  <p>"You do. Anybody else would say you have an unhealthy obsession with the stuff," Judy teases.</p>
  <p>A sly, conniving smirk slowly stretches across the fox's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Mhm. It's a good thing I became a cop. I get my three favorite things for free at the precinct- Coffee, doughnuts, and <em>rabbits</em>."</p>
  <p>Judy nearly chokes on her tongue, her ears reigniting. As much as she wants to snap back with a witty remark, the fox's jab quite literally leaves her speechless. She works her jaw for a few seconds before giving up and turning for the bedroom.</p>
  <p>"I'm going to wash up and get changed," she mumbles, tactfully ignoring the tod who breaks out into soft chuckles behind her.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Goooood morning, Jude!" Clawhauser chimes as the bunny enters the precinct.</p>
  <p>"'Morning, Benji," Judy smiles while plodding towards the reception desk.</p>
  <p>"How's Nick doing? I sent you a text last night but you never answered."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns and pulls out her phone. Sure enough, a pair of unanswered messages lay waiting from the cheetah.</p>
  <p>"Oh... Sorry, Ben... It was a little crazy trying to get everything settled yesterday. I must not have been paying attention," she tells him with an apologetic glance.</p>
  <p>"It's no big, girl. I get it." He leans enthusiastically over the counter top and says, "...So?"</p>
  <p>"So...?" The doe blinks. "Oh, Nick? He's... Doing okay. A lot better than he was even a week ago. I think being back in his apartment instead of cooped up in the hospital will do him some good."</p>
  <p>Clawhauser looks relieved to hear the news.</p>
  <p>"And you? How's the move treating you?" he presses.</p>
  <p>"I didn't permanently move in with him, Clawhauser, I'm just... Kit-sitting him until he can function on his own again," she tells him with a small smirk. "But it's not bad. His place is definitely a step up from mine. Having your own bathroom is <em>amazing</em>. Still, it's a little weird sleeping in another mammal's bed. I kinda tossed and turned for most of the night."</p>
  <p>"<em>You're sharing a bed with him?!</em>" the cheetah practically squeals. Judy recoils, her eyes quickly scanning the mostly empty lobby of the precinct. Luckily, none of the other mammals present seemed to hear or care.</p>
  <p>"Clawhauser, <em>ssh!</em>" Judy hisses. "We are <em>not</em> sharing a bed. Nick took the couch!"</p>
  <p>The larger officer frowns and tilts his head to one side.</p>
  <p>"Wait, why is Nick sleeping on his couch if his hip and shoulder-"</p>
  <p>"I know, <em>I know!</em>" Judy tugs at her good ear. "Look, I tried to convince him that it should be the other way around but he won't listen. Short of putting him in cuffs and dragging him into the bedroom, there wasn't much I could do!" Clawhauser stares at the rabbit evenly and Judy's face turns bright red after a few moments when she realizes the implication. "I don't mean put him in cuffs like <em>that</em> you big goof! Get your mind out of the gutter!"</p>
  <p>"Sorry, hun. When you hear that the cutest couple on the force moved in together, mammals can get the wrong idea," he says with a light chuckle.</p>
  <p>"We are <em>not</em> a couple! Where are you even getting the idea?" Judy practically whines, her embarrassment coloring the inside of her ears.</p>
  <p>The cheetah tilts his head to one side and flashes a rather predatory smile.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, honey bunny. I mean, you two practically behave like a married couple already; conjoined at the hip, always teasing each other. You practically finish each others sentences."</p>
  <p>"We do <em>not</em> finish each others sentences!" Judy squeaks. "...That I'm aware of, at least. It doesn't matter- Nick and I are just friends. <em>Just friends</em>, Clawhauser!"</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright. <em>Just friends,</em>" he laughs, "A mammal can dream, though, right?"</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a groan.</p>
  <p>"I'm heading to roll call. Let me know if you need anything."</p>
  <p>As per usual, Judy is the first to arrive in the bullpen. She takes her usual spot, once again frowning at how big and empty her chair feels without her partner by her side. Slowly but surely, the other officers drift into the room after her, their heavy footfalls reverberating through the floor, her chair, and up her spine. The bunny can't help but think back to the words she had shared with doctor Long and chief Bogo about her size in relation to the majority of the force. She really <em>is</em> in a class of her own. Apart from a squirrel that she had seen working over in the technical department and a few sheep and pigs on staff, no mammal even comes close to her diminutive stature. The bunny desperately hopes that whatever chief Bogo has planned for her, and eventually Nick, will still utilize her skills to their fullest.</p>
  <p>"What's the word, Hopps? Cleared for the field yet?" comes a familiar voice to her right. Judy blinks out of her thoughts and turns to see Wolfard settling in to his chair.</p>
  <p>"Good morning, captain," the bunny chimes, putting on a smile, "and yes. Sort of. We'll see where the chief ends up putting me."</p>
  <p>"Hm," the old gray wolf hums bemusedly. "Anything's better than records though, yeah?"</p>
  <p>"Ugh, you have no idea," Judy groans with a dramatic roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>Wolfard lets out a chuckle and then pauses, seeming to sniff the air for a moment. He frowns and gives the rabbit a scrutinizing expression. Leaning slightly closer, he takes another breath, more deliberately this time. Judy feels herself flush and she reels back, wondering what in the world the keen wolf is smelling.</p>
  <p>"Wow. So, uh... You and the fox, huh?" he mentions awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks slowly, her ears falling back.</p>
  <p>"Me and the fox <em>what?</em>"</p>
  <p>"You know. Eh... <em>'Doin' the thing'</em>? Hey, look, I'm not one to judge," Wolfard explains quickly. The bunny feels a furious blush overtake her features.</p>
  <p>"<em>W-What?</em> No! Why would you even think that?!" Judy hisses. She scans over the room to make sure that none of the other officers were listening in. The wolf cocks his head to one side and levels her with a placid gaze.</p>
  <p>"You're covered in his scent, Hopps. If you're not... Ya know, sleeping with him, you're bathing in him."</p>
  <p>"I-I'm not- We're not- <em>We're not sleeping together!</em>" she stammers. Her mind races back to the compromising position she had found herself in earlier this morning. "I-I mean, we <em>technically</em> slept together last night, but- but not like <em>that!</em> We were up late watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch! That's all! How can you even smell him on me? I took a shower this morning!"</p>
  <p>Wolfard lets out a snort of amusement at the flustered display.</p>
  <p>"I'm not kiddin' you, bunny, you're coated in musk. Foxes got a pretty, eh, <em>distinct</em> scent to 'em. The other officers might not be able to tell, but wolves got a nose for this kind of thing." He taps his snout to emphasize his point. "Scents are my specialty, after all."</p>
  <p>Judy groans in embarrassment and plops her face down into her paws.</p>
  <p>"Nothing happened. We just fell asleep during the movie," Judy grumbles.</p>
  <p>"Hey, it's your word. But seriously, I ain't one to judge, Hopps. Whatever you get into after hours is your own business."</p>
  <p>Despite thinking better of it, Judy spares the wolf a glance. First Clawhauser and now the captain. Does everyone think she and Nick are secretly an item? At the very least, Wolfard is being fairly indifferent about it. Surprisingly indifferent, actually.</p>
  <p>"Even if we <em>had</em> something going on, which, I repeat, we <em>do not</em>, that doesn't... Bother you or anything?" the bunny feels compelled to inquire.</p>
  <p>"Again, I ain't exactly qualified to judge," he chuckles. "Once you graduate up to detective you're gonna realize pretty quickly that mammals feel a lot safer to, eh, <em>be themselves</em> in the safety of their own homes. I ever tell you 'bout that 'dolls' case we had last year? With the beaver guy?" Judy quirks an eyebrow and shakes her head. Wolfard smiles excitedly and turns in his seat towards the bunny. "Alright, so there's this group of mammals that sells these little porcelain dolls online. They're like... Collectibles or something. Don't ask me why, but some of 'em fetch a friggin' fortune. Like, ten grand or more. Anyway, long story short, one of these buyers gets ripped-off on a transaction. Wasn't the genuine article or some such. Considering how much money changes paws over these things, Cybercrime downstairs decided to get involved. After taking his statement, the beaver volunteered his laptop to aid in the investigation."</p>
  <p>"...Oh no," Judy's eyes widen, realizing where this is going.</p>
  <p>"Ooooooh yeah," Wolfard slowly nods with a toothy grin. "Nicest beaver you'll ever meet, mind you. Well-spoken, intelligent, salt of the earth. He does... Market analysis or something or other for a big telecom company downtown I think. Smart kid. Well, he left a, uh... <em>Hidden</em> folder open on his computer when cybercrime powered it on for the first time. Let's just say he was into more than just <em>collectin'</em> the dolls."</p>
  <p>"Ugh, cripes..." the bunny mumbles, plopping her face into her paws. She can't help but feel some second-hand embarrassment for the poor beaver. "So... What happened?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing," the old wolf shrugs. "Me and Matty down in Cyber had a good laugh about it and then it was back to business. Didn't even tell the guy."</p>
  <p>Judy is surprised by that. They didn't even tell him?</p>
  <p>"...Really? Why?"</p>
  <p>"Well, I mean, it was <em>weird as hell</em> but not illegal, for one. Plus, it kinda sets a bad precedent to embarrass the <em>shit</em> out of a mammal who is actively aiding an investigation over something <em>technically</em> unrelated to the case. But again, as far as I'm concerned, what a mammal does in their own home is their own business as long as it don't hurt nobody. Sure, I couldn't look at the poor bastard the same way again, but he still presented himself as cordial and eager to help, so who was I to hold it against him?" Wolfard shakes his head, a wistful smile on his muzzle. "Look, all that's to say, whether or not you got somethin' going on with the fox, or some other fox, or whatever, you shouldn't care too much about what other mammals think. Hell, I'm sure most of the other officers in this room got their own dirty laundry that they wouldn't want aired out. Compared to some of the stuff I've seen over the years, a little tryst between coworkers, regardless of species, ain't much to write home about."</p>
  <p>As much as the wolf's dismissiveness helps to put the bunny at ease, she still feels compelled to dispute the notion that she and Nick have anything going on. However, before she can get another word out, officer Higgins announces the arrival of the chief. A cacophony of paws and hooves on tabletops shakes the room, and chief Bogo enters quickly a few moments later.</p>
  <p>"Settle. <em>Settle!</em> It's too early for this much noise," Bogo grumbles, assuming his regular position behind his podium. He dons a pair of reading spectacles and scrutinizes the assembled officers. "Happy Friday, everyone. Nothing dramatic happened during the night shift, so it will be business as usual for the most part today. Hopps, you will be happy to learn that the mammal who shot you has been convicted of two counts of attempted murder on top of illegal possession of a firearm and several other, lesser charges, and will be facing a good twenty-five years in prison to think about his actions."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks in surprise, not having expected to hear such a blunt resolution to an affair that has affected every facet of her life for the past several months.</p>
  <p>So that's it? Tyson Pine joins his daddy in the clink? The bad guy goes to prison and everyone involved just... Moves on? Oddly enough, the thought doesn't give her any real comfort. Nick is still injured, the situation is <em>still</em> difficult for him, and things are <em>not</em> going back to normal. Not waiting for a reaction from the doe, Bogo looks down at his notes and presses on with the meeting.</p>
  <p>"Anyway, assignments for today- Trunkaby, Rhinowitz, suspected arson in Savannah Central, Grizzoli, Snarlov, grand theft in the Rainforest District, Fangmeyer, DelGato, assisting Precinct 3 with traffic management for road repair in Tundratown-" The two feline officers let out a collective groan. "Hopps, I'll see you down in Records. Everyone else, you have previous assignments. Get to them."</p>
  <p>The officers assembled get up to leave while Judy feels glued to her chair. She glares at the cape buffalo, gob-smacked.</p>
  <p>"Wh- Chief! <em>Records?!</em>" the bunny practically cries. Bogo at least has the decency to offer a sympathetic expression.</p>
  <p>"Just for now, Hopps. The board is not finished working out the kinks of its little venture yet."</p>
  <p>Judy grits her teeth but gives a tense nod. It isn't like she has a partner to work with right now, anyway. She will have to make due with records until her 'new assignment', whatever that may be, is ready.</p>
  <p>"Guess I spoke too soon," Wolfard whispers as a snarky aside, giving her a consolatory pat as he gets up to leave as well. "That's city bureaucracy, Hopps. The ol' <em>'hurry up and wait'</em>."</p>
  <p>The rest of the day is a blur, as is apparently the norm these days. Filing mountains of reports, reading through case files, lugging boxes full of documents upstairs, having them signed, and then lugging them right back down... It's maddening. Her desire to get back into the field is almost overwhelming at this point. She feels like she is accomplishing nothing behind a desk. Helping nobody. Wasting her potential. She considers speaking with chief Bogo about transferring to something that will at least get her out of the precinct, like working the traffic management detail with Fang and DelGato. Cripes, she'll even take <em>parking duty</em> at this point. But knowing how inflexible the cape buffalo tends to be, she figures it will do more harm than good.</p>
  <p>Speaking of...</p>
  <p>"Priority one, Hopps," the chief states, dropping a large box of files next to the rabbit's temporary desk down in the records room. "Non-felony incident reports for the quarter. I need them sorted by category and then scanned onto the server so technical can put together a report. The new mayor is expecting it on her desk by four today."</p>
  <p>Judy suppresses a groan. Looks like she is spending the rest of the day hovering over the copier.</p>
  <p>"Okay," she concedes with a soft sigh, quickly flicking through the folders inside the box. "At least it's not that much..."</p>
  <p>"Oh no, this is just the first box," Bogo says. He moves out of the way to reveal a trio of clerical officers standing behind him, all with large boxes in-paw.</p>
  <p>This time, Judy doesn't bother suppressing her groan.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy's feet feel heavy by the time she arrives back at Nick's apartment after work. It's late. Far later than she is used to getting home, at least, even on a bad day. Considering how little sleep she had gotten the night prior, it was a miracle that she had managed to make it through her shift at all. The sun had set a few hours ago and Judy half-expected Nick to be asleep already. She had sent a text to the fox earlier, letting him know that she would be working overtime and suggesting that he order a pizza instead of trying to put something together in the kitchen for dinner. His only reply was a rather cryptic thumbs-up emoji.</p>
  <p>The rabbit unlocks Nick's door with the fox's key and steps down into the basement apartment. Upon drawing a breath of relief that the day is finally over, she freezes in place. The air is thick. Burnt.</p>
  <p>Something is on fire.</p>
  <p>"Nick?" she calls, worry in her tone. Her eyes flick to the couch and panic starts to swell in her heart when she finds it vacant. "<em>Nick!</em>"</p>
  <p>"I'm here, fluff, calm down," her partner grunts, poking his head out from the kitchenette. Judy frowns and makes her way over to him.</p>
  <p>"Are you okay? What happened?"</p>
  <p>She hears the fox let out a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Does it really smell that bad in here?"</p>
  <p>Shouldn't he know? He has the better snout between the two of them.</p>
  <p>"...It smells like you set the apartment on fire. Were you trying to cook something...?" Judy ventures. She rounds the corner into the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks, gaping at the sight in front of her.</p>
  <p>The place is an absolute <em>mess</em>.</p>
  <p>"Uh... Trying to, yeah. I took a look at what you got from the market and found some recipes on Zoogle. It didn't go... Quite as well as I thought it would, and, ah..." he gestures around aimlessly.</p>
  <p>Judy's gaze slides across the ruined kitchen, taking in the extent of the disaster. A vast array of plates and bowls and pots and pans litter every visible counter top, with more still piled high in the sink. Open jars and scraps of vegetables seem to be strewn about without any conceivable organization or care. The floor and ceiling have taken a speckled sheen, the telltale sign of cooking oil inadvertently detonating in a too-hot pan. A veritable rainbow of splatters pockmark the walls and appliances, most seeming to originate from the stove itself.</p>
  <p>The bunny's eyes absently drift back over to the tod standing behind her to give him a closer look. He seems equally as frazzled, if not more so. His fur is oily and matted and it looks as if he had gotten into a fight with a can of tomato sauce and somehow lost. There is no way he is going to be able to skate by without a sponge bath tonight. He is leaning heavily against his crutch, his stilted posture flaunting his exhaustion and discomfort despite his best efforts to appear nonchalant. A look of embarrassment and guilt is plastered across his muzzle, surely expecting the rabbit to be upset with him, but in truth Judy finds herself too astonished by the scope of the mess to be anything but confused.</p>
  <p>"...Nick, how..." she shakes her head, deciding instead to ask, "Why didn't you just order a pizza like I told you to?"</p>
  <p>Nick offers a weak, single-shoulder shrug.</p>
  <p>"Dumb fox, remember?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick</em>," the bunny demands expectantly. She doesn't want to get angry with him but it looks like a <em>bomb</em> went off in here. It will take hours to get it all cleaned up and this is riding on the tail end of a long and arduous day at the precinct. She really just wanted to have a light salad and go to bed, not have to deal with... <em>This</em>.</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his head back and lets out a flustered groan.</p>
  <p>"Because I..." he slides his good paw down his face. "I wanted to do something nice for you for a change. You've been breaking your back trying to feed me and take care of me here and then you have chief Buffalo Butt riding you at work. It sounded like you were having a rough day at the precinct and I thought it would be... <em>Nice</em>... If you could come back to a home-cooked meal. But instead it... It turned into a regular <em>Nick Wilde Special</em>."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy deflates at the fox's self-deprecating diatribe. Had he really gone through all this trouble just for her?</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it. I was in the middle of cleaning when you got back."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"Slick, you know you didn't have to do something like that for me..."</p>
  <p>"I know I didn't <em>have</em> to, fluff. I <em>wanted</em> to. I know I don't always come across as grateful for-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Stop</em>," she interrupts, causing Nick to snap his jowls shut. Judy lets out a huff and fetches a towel from the rack, moistening it under the sink faucet for a moment before plodding back over to the tod. She reaches up and begins to dab some of the tomato sauce out of his fur. "Listen to me... I know you swore an oath to me, and I understand and appreciate it, believe me, but I don't want you to feel like you're indebted to me. You have nothing to prove to anyone, least of all me. I know that you appreciate the help, even if you don't always show it. Sometimes you hide it under a joke or a tease or a look that you give me from across the room. I know that you care, Nick. I know that it's hard for you to express... Sometimes it's hard for me, too." Satisfied that she had gotten the worst of the splatter off of his coat, she tosses the rag onto the counter and places her paws on the fox's grimy shirt. Her expression shifts to worry when she feels him quaking softly. "...How long have you been going at it?"</p>
  <p>Nick stares at her for a while, apparently having been taken aback by her words. He seems to want to argue but can't find the words or muster the willpower to say anything to that effect.</p>
  <p>"...Couple hours?" he eventually mumbles. Judy shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"You must be exhausted, you big goof. Why don't you go sit down?"</p>
  <p>"What? No, I need to clean-"</p>
  <p>"No, you don't. Let me take care of it," Judy interrupts. Nick frowns and opens his mouth to protest but the doe is quick to cut in once more, "Also, before you argue, you're taking the bed tonight, too."</p>
  <p>Nick reels back in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Carrots-"</p>
  <p>"I'll order us a pizza and we can get you cleaned off while we wait for it to-"</p>
  <p>"Judy!" Nick snaps, shutting the rabbit up. "Just... Stop. For <em>two</em> seconds."</p>
  <p>Judy tilts her head to the side and offers him a knowing look.</p>
  <p>"I know what you're going to say, slick, and it doesn't matter whose fault it was."</p>
  <p>"It does. It's <em>my</em> mess which makes it <em>my</em> responsibility," he grumbles.</p>
  <p>"Look, I know that you think I feel obligated to help you. I know you feel guilty about it, but you're not the terrible burden you think you are. I <em>want</em> to be here. I <em>want</em> to help. And even when you spill tomato sauce all over your kitchen-" she glances up, "-and your ceiling, too, apparently, I will always be here to help. Maybe I don't have an ancient fox oath to swear by, but no amount of Nick Wilde lunacy is going to be enough to drive me screaming back to the burrows. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."</p>
  <p>Nick glares at the bunny, his muzzle is parted slightly as if desperate to voice his dissent, but he eventually settles on silence instead. Judy can see a flurry of emotions rumbling just behind his eyes and it's plain to see that he's struggling to keep them contained. A part of her wishes he wouldn't. She quietly hopes that someday he will feel comfortable enough to express his feelings openly to her, as sad or dark or warm or embarrassing as they may be. With no argument forthcoming, Nick's expression twists towards uncomfortable acceptance. Of all the things that Judy would have expected him to say, what eventually comes out isn't it.</p>
  <p>"Don't order a pizza."</p>
  <p>The bunny's ears twitch.</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"Don't order a pizza. Check the stove," he tells her. Judy cracks a curious expression and plods over to the filthy stovetop. Sure enough, there is a pot and a frying pan still functional, both with warm contents inside. Two grilled cheese sandwiches and some plain tomato soup. The bunny sprouts a small smile at the sight. Nick clears his throat behind her and says, "First rule of hustling, carrots: Always have a backup plan. I know it's not exactly <em>cauliflower gratin</em>, but..."</p>
  <p>Without saying a word, Judy moves to find a pair of clean plates and a couple of small bowls and carries the food out into the living room. Nick watches her with a quirked eyebrow and hobbles after the doe as she sets the food down on the small plastic table near the wall. Judy gives the fox a warm smile and gestures for him to sit. He does so with some care and the two start to eat.</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a warm hum after swallowing her first bite and flicks her eyes up to look at the mammal across the table. His own gaze has not left her since she had plated the food, plainly curious as to what has gotten into her.</p>
  <p>"When I was a little kit, I got picked on a lot," Judy starts to explain. "As I'm sure you've gathered by this point, I was sort of one-track-minded about who, or more specifically, <em>what</em> I wanted to be when I grew up. I got bullied a lot because of it, even by other bunnies." She pauses and stirs her soup, taking a small sip and peering down at it fondly. "Whenever I had a bad day at school or came home with a bruise or a cut, mom would make me a grilled cheese with tomato soup made fresh from the garden." Her eyes flick back up to her partner, who is staring at her with rapt fascination. "It was my favorite. It always put me in a better mood. Something about it just... It meant that I was home. That I was safe. That everything was going to be okay."</p>
  <p>Nick's own gaze falls away after a few moments as he digests her words. He picks at the crust of his sandwich with a claw tip for a while, still yet to take a bite of his own meal. It's plain to see by his expression that he wants to say something but is having a hard time drumming up the nerve. After a few false starts, he eventually finds the voice to speak.</p>
  <p>"This was the only thing I ever learned how to cook," Nick says softly. "My mom taught it to me when I was... Young. Hell, I must have been eleven or twelve. Cooking wasn't really the, uh, <em>macho tod</em> thing to do at the time, but she made them for me a lot when I was little and I was entering the <em>'you're going to be a grown tod soon and you'll have to learn how to fend for yourself'</em> phase of my kithood, so she dragged me into the kitchen one afternoon to show me the ropes. I didn't realize how much... Time and care and... <em>Love</em> she put into a stupid sandwich that's literally just two pieces of bread and a slice of cheese. She'd fry it in a little butter and use fresh cheddar from the market, which I remember was super expensive for us at the time because she threw a fit when she found me eating a block of the stuff out of the fridge one day." Nick shakes his head at the memory and Judy can't help but giggle at the thought. Nick rarely talks about himself, let alone his family, so this is a rare treat to be sure. "Anyway, I don't think I really cared at the time. I was kind of a brat by that point, but... For some reason, the recipe stuck with me. Even though I don't think I ever once used it, it stuck with me. I can still think back and hear the bread sizzling and smell the butter and the cheese like it was yesterday..." Nick licks his teeth and stares off at the far wall in thought. "She made them with love... I wish I'd known what that meant at the time..."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears fall back as Nick draws a weary sigh. She hates seeing him like this, but at the same time she feels like it's probably a good thing that he is allowing himself to open up about his past. That he is willing to reopen old wounds. That he feels comfortable and trusting enough to do so around her.</p>
  <p>"...You made these with love, too, right?" Judy half-teases, hoping to dissolve the heavy silence that had fallen between the two. Nick manages a small smile but says nothing. With a breath the bunny leans forward over the small table and places a paw on his own. "Maybe it's not my place to say, but I think your mom would have been really proud of the kind of fox you've become. I know I am."</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes drift up from her paw and he seems to have to wrench his gaze away from her own after a beat. He swallows a lump in his throat and sniffles, and the bunny immediately deflates.</p>
  <p>"I, uh..." the tod mutters softly with a waver in his voice. "I really miss her..."</p>
  <p>As if her heart couldn't break any more for the poor fox.</p>
  <p>"Oh, Nick..."</p>
  <p>Judy springs out of her chair and rounds the table to wrap the fox in a tight hug. Nick doesn't jerk in surprise or shy away from her touch. Rather, he seems to welcome the embrace, coiling his good arm around the doe and drawing a haggard breath. He doesn't break down, though a few fresh tears manage to slide down the fur on his cheeks before he manages to get his emotions in check.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," he mumbles. Before Judy can interject, he adds, "And I know you hate it when I apologize, but I shouldn't be doing this over dinner..."</p>
  <p>Judy pulls herself away and gives him a look.</p>
  <p>"No, this is <em>good</em>, slick, really! You don't know how happy it makes me that you're finally starting to open up about these kinds of things."</p>
  <p>Nick lets the comment linger in the air for a few long beats before drawing an unsteady huff. His eyes flick between her own.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, I'm not one for wise words. I've made way too many stupid, awful mistakes in my life to be someone worth taking advice from. But if I could go back in time and change one thing about my past, it would be to tell my mom how much I loved her. She tried so hard after dad died, working a job that she hated, that paid nothing, in a city full of mammals that despise you just for what you are... She always tried her best to take care of me. She was the only one in the world that saw the <em>good</em> in Nick Wilde and... I pushed her away. I don't even remember the last thing I said to her..." Nick winces and glances away, seeming to linger on a bitter memory for a few tense moments. "...You know how I heard that she died?" Judy hesitantly shakes her head, a part of her not wanting to know the answer. "I saw it in the <em>obituaries</em>. Can you believe that? <em>My own mother</em>," he croaks. Judy sucks in a gasp before she can temper her reaction, her paws flying up to her muzzle as her eyes widen in shock. The bunny can tell that he's trying his hardest to maintain his composure, but his entire frame is quaking by this point. "I took it all for granted and she died alone, probably thinking that I hated her. That she failed me."</p>
  <p>"No, Nick-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Listen to me</em>," he gives the rabbit a squeeze. "Do not make the same mistake I made. I know that parents can be clingy and overbearing and embarrassing at times, that's just what they do, but they love you unconditionally and hardly ever get thanked for it. When your mom and dad visited me in the hospital, I... I think it <em>broke</em> something inside me. Or maybe it fixed something. I don't know... I started thinking about my own mom again. About how much I missed her and the things I wish I could have said to her..." He draws an uncertain breath and fixes her with a sharp gaze. "Promise me you won't push them away, carrots. I don't want you to end up regretting it like I did."</p>
  <p>The bunny swallows a lump in her throat and nods quickly.</p>
  <p>"I... I promise, Nick," Judy tells him earnestly. She reaches a paw up and rubs her own tears away. "Maybe I'll see if they want to plan another trip down to see us some time. They really like you, you know."</p>
  <p>"Heh... Despite my best efforts," he chuckles weakly.</p>
  <p>Judy leans forward and gives the frazzled fox a nuzzle.</p>
  <p>"Come on, slick, enough heavy stuff for the night. Try to eat something. We still need to do one of your exercises and then figure out how to get you cleaned up for the evening."</p>
  <p>"I already did one earlier," Nick tells her. Judy raises an eyebrow at that, something that draws a quiet chuckle from the tod. "What, you don't trust that your shifty fox partner is tough enough to do his own stupid, excruciating exercises without adult supervision?"</p>
  <p>The bunny thinks on it a moment.</p>
  <p>"...No, I trust you."</p>
  <p>"Good. Because it was the easiest one I could find in the book," he tells her with a grin. "Nearly killed me, too."</p>
  <p>"I'm sure," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, eat up."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Despite already being physically and mentally drained, Judy managed to force herself through another emotionally taxing bout of cleaning and redressing the fox's wounds after supper. It didn't have quite as negative a toll as it did the night prior, what with both mammals at least knowing what to expect this time around, but Judy could tell that the ritual still caused Nick a tremendous amount of distress. The lack of any witty or snide comments was pretty telling in its own right. All the same, he did his best to grit his teeth and bear it and the two made it through with minimal fuss.</p>
  <p>Afterwords, Judy had managed to coax Nick into allowing her to give him a much-needed sponge bath prior to turning in for the night. It ended up being exactly as awkward and toilsome as she had feared, but it had to be done. Regardless of how used to his scent the bunny had become, the odor coming off of the fox was a little too rank by this point, even for her. Plus, she needed an excuse to avoid being 'found out' at work, her little scent-debacle with Wolfard still fresh in her mind. Nick, to his credit, seemed to swallow his pride and made less of a fuss than he did the night prior. Even still, it only took a moment's glance at his expression to tell that he was more or less mortified as he sat helplessly in the tub. Judy somehow kept her eyes from wandering, for her own sake as much as his, certainly not wanting the fox to feel needlessly embarrassed.</p>
  <p>Still, she couldn't help but find some guilty delight in sliding her paws through the fox's long, silken fur, gently working it from oily and frazzled to smooth and healthy-looking once again. He could still use a proper grooming and perhaps a half-hour stint under a pair of shears to shape his shaggy fur, but a good wash was enough for the time being. Nick eventually began to relax under her touch, perhaps thanks to the pleasant feeling of being properly clean once again. He opted to wash his more sensitive areas himself to protect his modesty, and the bunny was silently thankful for it. Little was said between the two during the process, though it wasn't an uneasy silence. Her churning mind left little room for any thoughts outside of the stricken fox, his uncomfortable past, and her tumultuous feelings towards him, anyway. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore her so-called 'pointless infatuation'.</p>
  <p>Frankly, the longer the tod lingered in her mind, the more the bunny was beginning to fear that she may have underestimated the depth of her little crush. The fact that she had exactly zero practical experience in matters of the heart certainly didn't help. Even still, she felt a growing clarity forming in the back of her mind, one that only further churned her uncertainty and anxiety.</p>
  <p>She helped the fox get settled in for the night, and after spending the better part of the next two hours cleaning up the mess in the kitchen (and firmly but politely declining Nick's repeated offers to assist), the bunny eventually found herself staring up at the darkened ceiling of the living room from her makeshift sleeping arrangements on the couch, absently listening to her partner snoring in his bedroom. She was... Exhausted, sure, but once again found sleep nigh impossible. Nick's little tale over supper had been seared into her brain, playing on repeat with no end in sight. She could tell that it took a lot of strength and courage for him to reveal that part of his past to her, especially not knowing how she would react. The bunny's heart swelled at the notion of getting to see a side of Nick that few, if any mammals were familiar with. At the same time, her heart ached for the tod, the grief and remorse he felt over falling out with his mother leaving her with an overwhelming desire to coil her arms around him and console him and ensure that he never has to contend with such awful feelings alone ever again.</p>
  <p>She was happy that he had shared such a personal story with her, but in truth it had left her... Shaken. Had she really been traveling down that same path? As she grew older, she had considered her own parents to be more of an nuisance than anything else. A hurdle to overcome on her way to becoming a police officer. It was true that they had not really supported her goal, but they never actively worked against her, either. They were just... Worried, as any loving parents likely would be.</p>
  <p>With a soft sigh, Judy sat herself up and fetched her phone. Tapping the screen revealed the time.</p>
  <p>12:30.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Well... It's late, but...'</em>
</p>
  <p>The doe slid off of the couch, her long ears focused intently on the fox's snoring. With measured steps, she made her way to the front door, pausing after placing her paw on the knob to ensure that the fox was, in fact, sleeping soundly. Satisfied, she unlocked the door and managed to slip outside without waking him. She climbed the few short steps to street level and sat herself down on the low brick wall nearby.</p>
  <p>It was a nice night out. The air was cool and dry in a way that gave the bunny the impression that the dog-days of summer were probably behind them. Despite the cloudless sky, the amount of light pollution radiating off of the buildings around her made it impossible to see any stars. It was one of the few things besides her family that she truly missed about living in Bunnyburrow.</p>
  <p>With so many naturally nocturnal mammals living in the area, the foot and vehicle traffic was still reasonably active despite the late hour. It gave her an odd sense of comfort that there were more than likely plenty of other mammals out there just as stir-crazy as she was feeling at the moment.</p>
  <p>A lithe serval in a tracksuit jogged by, offering the bunny a slight nod as he passed. Judy just smiled in response. Happytown really wasn't as bad as some of the other officers seemed to suggest. They made it sound like you were prone to hearing sirens and gunshots echoing throughout the night, but her experience thus far had shown that the mammals living in the area were generally friendly or neutral at the very worst. True, she received some stares on occasion, but she would gladly take some side-eye over being jostled or nearly trampled by oblivious or inconsiderate megafauna, as was oftentimes the case in some of the more prey-centric areas of the city.</p>
  <p>Scrolling down a list of contacts on her phone, she found the one she was looking for and tapped the call icon. No Muzzletime tonight, they wouldn't see much in the dark, anyway. It rang six or seven times before it was finally answered.</p>
  <p>"Mmm... 'allo?" a groggy voice mumbles, unmistakably the voice of her father.</p>
  <p>"H-Hey, dad..." Judy speaks softly. "Sorry to wake you..."</p>
  <p>"...Judith? Hon', what's th' matter? Did something happen?"</p>
  <p>Judy chuckles despite herself.</p>
  <p>"Does there always have to be a problem any time I call?"</p>
  <p>A pause.</p>
  <p>"...It's after midnight, Jude," her father notes.</p>
  <p>"Stu, what's going on?" comes the distant, equally as groggy voice of her mother in the background.</p>
  <p>"It's Jude," Stu says off the receiver.</p>
  <p>"Judy? Did something happen?" she hears her mother say. Judy fights the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
  <p>"I'm gonna put ya on speaker, darlin', hang on," her father says. Judy hears a click and the audio quality noticeably worsens. "Alright, sweet pea, what happened?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing happened, dad, <em>really</em>. Everything's fine, I promise. It's just..." Judy lets out a sigh and rubs her eyes. "It's been a really long, stressful, and emotional day and... I just wanted to hear your voices."</p>
  <p>"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. You can call us at any time, you know that," her mother assures her.</p>
  <p>"Within reason," comes her father.</p>
  <p>Judy giggles at that.</p>
  <p>"Trouble at work? Are you still on... Erm, what was it? Probation?"</p>
  <p>"Actually, I've been cleared for light duty. The chief and some of the other members of leadership have decided that a mammal of my size would be better utilized for more specialized cases, so they're creating a new division that Nick and I are eventually going to be transferred into."</p>
  <p>"That sounds... Interesting!" Bonnie speaks, her tone doing little to hide her concern.</p>
  <p>"It's a good thing, mom. At first I was against it, but even Nick agrees with the decision. I think it'll give me more opportunities to help mammals closer to my size. We would be focusing on special tasks and cases that larger mammals would be unsuitable for."</p>
  <p>"I see. And this is causing you stress?"</p>
  <p>"Well, no. The changes are still in the works, so I'm chained to a desk doing mountains of paperwork until everything is ready to go," Judy mumbles.</p>
  <p>"You should let the police chief know that you're overworked! Especially coming off of such an injury, he can't honestly expect you to be performing one hundred percent yet, right?" Bonnie asks.</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head and doesn't answer for a moment.</p>
  <p>"The workload is fine, mom. If anything, I'm thankful for the... Chaos of it. On the really slow days it feels like I'm losing my mind. It's hard to feel like I'm making any sort of difference when I'm just staring at the copier all day."</p>
  <p>"Then what else is going on? How is Nicholas doing?"</p>
  <p>"He's... Okay," Judy tells them, her mind pulling back to her partner. "I... I dunno."</p>
  <p>"You don't know?"</p>
  <p>The doe rubs her eyes.</p>
  <p>"No, he's... He's recovering. On track with what was expected, at least, but... I mean, it's been <em>awful</em>, mom. He's in pain every day. It's impossible for him to do anything. He can barely move around, let alone feed and clean himself. I'm staying over at his apartment until he can at least get up from his couch without looking like he's going to keel over."</p>
  <p>"<em>You're staying at a fox's apartment?</em>" Stu squeaks.</p>
  <p>"Oh, no wonder you're so stressed out!" Bonnie pipes in. "You can't kill yourself trying to take care of a fox while also balancing your job and your own health."</p>
  <p>"Mom-"</p>
  <p>"Maybe you can schedule an outpatient nurse to look after him while-"</p>
  <p>"Mom!" Judy interrupts. "We're <em>fine</em>."</p>
  <p>"You are <em>not</em> fine, dear. For heaven's sake, I can hear it in your voice. You're <em>exhausted</em>," Bonnie says. "Sweetheart, we know how much you like Nick, but there's no shame in getting help."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a haggard sigh and absently watches a large sedan putter by. The streets feel deathly quiet compared to the endless clamor and bustle of downtown. It's kind of peaceful, actually. The stillness of it all gives her a much needed moment to think.</p>
  <p>She licks her lips, uncertain of her next words.</p>
  <p>"I don't... I don't <em>like</em> Nick, mom," she swallows a lump in her throat. "I... I think I might <em>love</em> him..."</p>
  <p>The words feel alien as they tumble from her lips, almost as if they had been spoken by somebody else. Still, hearing them aloud helps to crystallize her understanding of her feelings. As much as a part of her mind still desperately wants to dispute the notion, there's no sense in denying it any longer. This isn't just some paltry little crush. She feels things for Nick that she has never felt towards another mammal before. He's her best friend, sure, but at some point along the line, that friendship had developed into something far deeper. In truth, she has never been in love, but tacking the word onto her feelings towards the tod felt like the only sensible way to explain them.</p>
  <p>Judy expects a gasp or a shout or... <em>Something</em> out of her parents. But instead, all she is greeted with is silence on the other end of the line.</p>
  <p>Her heart starts to sink. She shouldn't have told them that. At least, not all at once in the middle of the night, especially when she doesn't even fully understand her own feelings yet. The bunny reaches a paw up to rub at the bridge of her nose. This was a mistake.</p>
  <p>"...Hello?" Judy asks into the receiver, trying to keep her tone even.</p>
  <p>"Er... Sorry, bun, you just... Surprised us a little," her mother says. Judy can't see her, but she recognizes the tone that she is using. It's the <em>'I'm upset but I don't want you to know it'</em> voice she uses when one of the kits makes a mess in the kitchen or breaks something expensive.</p>
  <p>"Your mother and I weren't aware that you were... Into that sort of thing," Stu says awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but groan at that.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>please</em> don't make it sound like I have some sort of weird... <em>Fetish</em> or something. It's bad enough that I feel this way about my best friend without you two trying to make this a species difference thing. Nick being a fox has nothing to do with it. Besides, Kaitlyn was dating a deer buck from the next county over before I left for the academy. You didn't seem too worked up about that."</p>
  <p>"A deer is not a fox," Stu says quickly.</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head softly and rubs at her eyes.</p>
  <p>"...No, it's not," Judy concedes with a huff after taking a few moments to center herself. She can't honestly blame them for their reaction. It <em>is</em> weird. There is no point in denying that. Bunnies and foxes are like oil and water, after all.</p>
  <p>"Are you sure this is really how you feel, Judy?" her mother asks softly. "You said that this is a stressful and emotional time for you. I don't want to imply that you do not understand your own heart, but wouldn't it be best to wait until things have settled a bit before making such a... Bold claim?"</p>
  <p>Judy licks her lips but says nothing, content enough to stew in her embarrassment and confusion. Her mother certainly has a point. The very thought of the fox drums up such a wash of varied emotions that it's almost too much to consider all at once. Are these feelings just a byproduct of the insanity that the shooting has thrown her life into? How much of this 'love' is drawn from her guilt and remorse for being largely responsible for his injuries? How much of it stems from the pity she feels while seeing him grapple with his emotions and his past? How much of it will still be there once the dust settles? How much of it is <em>real</em>?</p>
  <p>"Did you tell him?" her father asks after a while.</p>
  <p>"No," Judy answers quietly.</p>
  <p>"...Do you think he feels the same way...?"</p>
  <p>She considers it. She knows the tod cares deeply for her. He has told her so himself. He seems to feel more comfortable and at ease with himself around her than any other mammal alive, which is an overwhelming thought in its own right. Her mind drift back to the events of a few weeks ago and she feels compelled to bring them up.</p>
  <p>"Do either of you know what a Life Debt is?" Judy asks. Both of her parents voice a negative. "It's... A really old fox tradition. I didn't know anything about it before, but it's almost sacred to the foxes that still practice it, I guess. They can only offer one during their lifetimes. It's sort of like an unbreakable contract that they swear to another mammal, and Nick gave me his a little while back."</p>
  <p>"He... Gave you a Life Debt? What does that mean?" her mother asks, uncertainty plain in her tone.</p>
  <p>"It means... A lot of things. <em>Way</em> more than I'm emotionally prepared to deal with right now. He... Swore his life to me. He would die for me, mom."</p>
  <p>Her parents are quiet for a spell, perhaps digesting her words. Eventually, it's her father who speaks.</p>
  <p>"You think he gave you that debt thing because he loves you?" he asks softly.</p>
  <p>"...I don't know," Judy admits. "Hundreds of years ago, they were given as a... Display of honor, but for a mammal like Nick... It doesn't seem like something he would just hand out to a mammal without really thinking about it first. He's... We're... I-It's hard to explain. Things are really weird and emotional right now. All I know is that I care about him a lot. It makes me happy to see him happy. He's a really good mammal but he's had the whole world against him for his entire life. It's left him... Broken. I mean, when you spoke to him over muzzle time or saw him in the hospital, what did you think of him?"</p>
  <p>"...Well, he was... Charming, admittedly. Erm... Self-assured. Confident," Bonnie recounts.</p>
  <p>"It's a front that he puts up, mom. It's how he <em>wants</em> mammals to see him. But that's not the <em>real</em> Nick. The real Nick is scared and shy and self-loathing. He doesn't allow himself to get close to anybody because everyone he's ever known has betrayed him in one way or another. But the more I get to know him, the more he lets me see him without the mask and..." Judy sniffles and drops her head into her palm. "S-Sorry..."</p>
  <p>"No, it's okay, Jude. Take your time," her father soothes.</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know what to say..." Judy admits with a waver in her tone. "I feel like the more he trusts me, the more I get to knock down these emotional barricades that he's built for himself, and every time I do, I feel like I learn something about myself as well..."</p>
  <p>"...Like what?" Bonnie asks.</p>
  <p>"Like... Tonight he told me about his mom. I knew that his dad died when he was really young and that his mother died when he was a teenager, but I didn't know the circumstances. It didn't really feel like my place to ask... But tonight he told me about how he pushed his mom away and how much he regretted it. He only learned that she'd passed away after he read about it in the newspaper..." She hears her mother gasp on the other end of the line, not unlike herself from earlier. "A-And it got me thinking about you guys. I kept trying to... Distance myself from you because I felt like you were stopping me from achieving my dream. I was so... Caught up in myself that I didn't even tell you when I got injured. I didn't tell you that I almost got <em>killed!</em> I... I..."</p>
  <p>The bunny breaks down into sobs.</p>
  <p>"Oh, sweetie, <em>shh</em>, it's okay!" her mother coos.</p>
  <p>"I-I-It's <em>not!</em> I-I'm <em>s-so</em> sorry! I've been <em>awful!</em> I know that you two just want to help!"</p>
  <p>"We do, Jude, and we always will," her father asserts quickly. "No matter what you do, or where you go, or who you love, we will always love you."</p>
  <p>"With our whole hearts," Bonnie adds.</p>
  <p>"...T-Thanks, guys... I love you, too. I need you to know that," Judy sniffles, trying to pull herself together. She takes a few minutes to just breathe, drinking in the reasonably fresh nighttime air. Her parents, for their part, wait patiently for their daughter to return. Eventually, the bunny draws another shaky breath, feeling more or less under control. "Gosh, I'm sorry to unload all of this junk on you in the middle of the night."</p>
  <p>"It's not junk, hon, it's your heart. And you have a big one," Stu says.</p>
  <p>"Now, we obviously can't force you to hire a nurse or anything like that, but if you want us to come up to the city some time and check on you..." her mother leads.</p>
  <p>Judy manages a smile, hoping she would suggest something like that.</p>
  <p>"I think I would really like that. Thanks mom."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Overpressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>"...Oh! Good afternoon, officer Hopps. It is nice to see you again. I was not aware that you work weekends," comes doctor Long's voice as the bunny steps into the therapist's office. She spots the deer behind her modest desk and offers a smile.</p>
  <p>"Hello, doctor. And I don't. Work weekends, that is. I'm sorry to just drop in like this but I was hoping I could steal a few minutes of your time," Judy says as she meanders inside.</p>
  <p>"Of course! I do not have any meetings scheduled for a while, so I would be happy to chat. Please, have a seat," the deer gestures to the chair on the other side of her desk. Judy clambers onto the comfortable but far-too-large chair and allows herself a moment to settle. "What is on your mind? I honestly did not expect you back so soon," the deer notes. She cocks her head to one side. "I hope you are not upset with the recommendation I made to chief Bogo."</p>
  <p>Judy manages a giggle at that and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"I was... Miffed at first, I'll admit. But I thought about it, and talked to Nick about it, and if nothing else I understand the decision. I'm not... One hundred percent happy about it, but I can understand it, at the very least."</p>
  <p>"Good," Doctor Long nods softly. "Though we do not know exactly how it will play out, I think this... 'Small Mammals Division' will be a positive change for the ZPD. Now, if that is not cause for the visit, is something else going on?"</p>
  <p>The bunny rubs her paws together, uncertain of how to even approach this.</p>
  <p>"I've... I've been having trouble sleeping lately."</p>
  <p>"Are you having nightmares?" the therapist ventures.</p>
  <p>"No. In fact, I've hardly thought about the shooting at all since it happened," the bunny says, "That's not... That's not <em>normal</em>, right?"</p>
  <p>"Every mammal deals with trauma in their own way, Judy. Do you feel that you are able to think back on the shooting without any sort of negative emotional reaction?"</p>
  <p>"The only thoughts I have about it are about Nick," Judy says. "Everything else seems... Inconsequential."</p>
  <p>"Even your own well-being?"</p>
  <p>"...I guess, yeah," Judy admits. She bites her lower lip and glances away shyly. "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"</p>
  <p>"You have doctor-patient confidentiality, Judy. Whatever you say stays between us unless it is a sign of imminent danger to yourself or those around you."</p>
  <p>"Okay..." the bunny trails off, collecting her thoughts. "I've been... Having these thoughts about Nick lately."</p>
  <p>"What kind of thoughts?"</p>
  <p>"Er, possessive thoughts... <em>I-Intimate</em> thoughts. Thoughts that seem... Inappropriate for friends and co-workers..."</p>
  <p>"...I see..." Doctor Long mumbles. If she has any reaction to the implication, negative or otherwise, she does a good job of hiding it. "Do you think your relationship with officer Wilde is starting to evolve beyond mere friendship?"</p>
  <p>"...I don't know," the bunny huffs. "I guess that's why I'm here. I've never felt as strongly for a mammal as I do for Nick. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm fully aware of the fact that bunnies like to be more affectionate than your average mammal, but how I behave around Nick goes <em>way</em> beyond even that. And... I'm afraid that if things keep going the way they're going, he's going to take notice."</p>
  <p>"And you do not want him to notice?" the doctor leads.</p>
  <p>"I just don't want things to <em>change</em>," Judy practically whines. She rubs at her eyes, feeling lost and confused. "I don't even know if these feelings are real. The last thing I want is for Nick to get the wrong idea and be put off by my behavior."</p>
  <p>"Whether or not the feelings are 'real', would you wish to be in a more intimate or romantic relationship with officer Wilde?"</p>
  <p>"I..." the bunny swallows a lump in her throat, a hot blush filling her ears. "I don't know. I've hardly given it any thought because it seems so... <em>Crazy</em>! I know they say opposites attract, but... I mean, look at the two of us! And what about the problems it would cause at work? I remember there was something in the ZPD handbook about fraternization in the office, but I totally glossed over it because I figured it wouldn't apply to me. A-And what about starting a family? We're not even <em>remotely</em> biologically compatible and <em>sweet cheese and crackers why am I telling you all of this?</em>"</p>
  <p>Judy plops her face down into her paws once more and lets out an embarrassed groan. Doctor long, for her part, sits in quiet contemplation for a few beats before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"It is not uncommon for mammals to bond with one another in the wake of traumatic events, Judy. You and officer Wilde shared an experience that few other mammals have. You may find a certain understanding and comfort in one another for having gone through such an ordeal together. Doubly so, considering you two saved each others lives, if your reports are to be believed."</p>
  <p>"So, you think this... <em>Attraction</em> to him is superficial?"</p>
  <p>"I would not go that far, but it does not surprise me to hear that you two share a more intimate bond than simply friendship or partnership on the force. I suppose it will be up to your own discretion whether or not to pursue something more out of your relationship."</p>
  <p>Is that really what she wants? To be romantically involved with the fox?</p>
  <p>"...What if he doesn't feel that way about me? What if it changes things between us?"</p>
  <p>"Considering the Life Debt he offered you, I doubt he would allow such a revelation to alter his friendship with you, even should he not feel the same," the deer tells her. Judy isn't sure if that makes her feel any better. "I am always hesitant to deliver relationship advice as the dynamics between mammals are deeply personal to those involved. One thing I have always stressed, however, is open communication between the parties involved. I would say that this is exceptionally prudent for you and Nicholas, given your difference in species and culture. Being open and honest about your feelings will help prevent miscommunication and improper assumptions. Perhaps you could simply ask him how he feels about the notion of advancing your relationship and see how he reacts to it?"</p>
  <p>The bunny rubs at her temples, decidedly unsure of the idea. Maybe she's right. Maybe sitting him down and talking about her feelings <em>is</em> the right move. But what if it isn't? What if it <em>does</em> change things between them?</p>
  <p>"I'll think about it... I've never had a... <em>Boyfriend</em> before," Judy mumbles. It feels weird to even consider Nick under such a title. "I was always too preoccupied with studying and training to become a police officer. I have no idea how to handle myself around this type of thing."</p>
  <p>"If it makes you feel any better, officer Wilde may not either. At least, from the perspective of a fox becoming intimately close to a rabbit," the therapist mentions. "I have to ask- Have you given any thought into <em>why</em> you may be attracted to him? To what you see in him as a mammal?"</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah, a little, I guess... It's difficult because I'm pretty sure it's not any one thing. It's lots of little things that I never really paid attention to until I started, well, paying attention to them. I guess more than anything, I admire his heart. If you had asked me when I first met Nick whether he could be capable of being genuine and affectionate, I would have laughed, but now... And after learning about how the city has tried to crush him for so many years... I'm amazed that he has the capacity to be genuine and affectionate at all."</p>
  <p>"Do you pity him?" Doctor Long asks rather bluntly. Judy frowns slightly at that.</p>
  <p>"Maybe? I mean, should I not? I care about him. It breaks my heart that a mammal so kindhearted has had to go so long without having someone they could trust or even talk to about their feelings. I just want him to be happy."</p>
  <p>Doctor Long offers a small smile of her own and gives a slight nod of satisfaction.</p>
  <p>"You are a good mammal, Judy. I think you two will be fine, one way or another," she says. "Mull it over, talk to him, and see what comes of it, but do it sooner rather than later. You mentioned that he might start to notice a change in your behavior. It would be prudent to give him an idea of <em>why</em> before he has to start making assumptions."</p>
  <p>"Right..." Judy rubs the back of her head. "Right. Okay. Yeah, thanks, doctor."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The next week was a slog of paper-based monotony in the office and baby-steps with Nick's recovery at home. And as much as Judy wanted to fight the notion, the fox's apartment really <em>was</em> starting to feel more like a home to her with each passing day. She liked having a roommate, someone she could talk to in the mornings and evenings. Someone whose company she could enjoy and who was comfortable to be around. Nick was all of those things and more. As the week drew on, he seemed progressively more attuned to her mood. He knew when to lend an ear when she needed to vent some frustration and when to stay clear when she was in a particularly sour state of mind. Most importantly, he seemed to know exactly how much physical contact to provide. Whenever she was feeling stressed or unhappy, a quick hug or a brush with his fluffy tail was always right around the corner. Literally and metaphorically.</p>
  <p>His sudden propensity for physical affection had surprised the bunny the first couple of times it was offered. She didn't complain, of course. Rather, she welcomed his touch, as brief and chaste as it oftentimes was. It was certainly a turn from their <em>normal</em> behavior together. Prior to this, Judy was generally the one to rope the fox into a hug, not the other way around. Nick would typically make a show of groaning and rolling his eyes to show his distaste and murmuring something about overly emotional bunnies, but not any longer it seemed. No, in the comfort of his own apartment, the fox seemed quite happy to openly express his affection for the rabbit, bringing to mind Wolfard's words from late last week. Judy, in turn, was delighted to return every ounce of that affection tenfold.</p>
  <p>In truth, living with the fox thus far had been a treat. Even the extra chores she had to complete and errands she had to run thanks to his injuries were offset by how happy being able to watch him recover day by day made her. She found herself having to reel the warm feelings back in, lest she become too complacent. <em>'This is only temporary'</em>, she had to keep reminding herself. Once Nick was well enough, she would be moving back to her own stupid, cramped, overpriced, inconvenient, lonely apartment. But... For now, she would indulge in his company and enjoy what they have together.</p>
  <p>Day by day, the bunny's confusion and dread towards her uncertain feelings for the fox began to settle as well as some semblance of 'normalcy' began to take hold of her daily routine. The more time she spent around Nick, the more confident she was that this 'love' she felt for him was genuine, for better or for worse. The thought gave her some comfort, in a weird sort of way, like knowing the make and model of a car that's on its way to run her over. At least she can see it coming from a mile away. The more familiar she became with the feeling, the more certain she was that she could keep it under wraps. She had no intention of keeping her feelings from him forever, but his recovery came first. Their <em>friendship</em> came first. Besides, with how positively <em>mushy</em> the normally taciturn fox had gotten as of late, she wasn't exactly begging for more out of their relationship at the moment. She was more than content to coast.</p>
  <p>By the end of the week, Nick seemed to have a fairly good handle on his mobility again thanks to his physical therapy exercises. Sleeping in his own bed again likely helped him a lot more than he would be willing to admit, as well. It still hurt for him to flex his healing joints and walk for extended periods of time, but he could perform menial tasks around the apartment, even making a point of cooking a 'proper' dinner for the bunny one night as an apology for going thermonuclear in the kitchen the week prior, much to the bunny's chagrin. However, the stronger he became, the more stir-crazy he seemed to get. Judy could empathize. He had been trapped in his own apartment just as he had been trapped in the hospital. He was probably aching to get out and do things around the city again. It came to a head on Thursday afternoon as the two were enjoying cheap takeout and an old movie after the bunny's return from work.</p>
  <p>"I'm gonna come in with you tomorrow," Nick had mentioned out of the blue.</p>
  <p>"What? Why?" the bunny asked, tugging her eyes away from the screen.</p>
  <p>"I'm bored," he admitted simply, "If I'm just gonna be sitting around all day, why not do it at the office and get some work done?"</p>
  <p>"Uh... You're... Sure you're ready?" Judy mumbled, eying him up and down. He had certainly gotten better but was by no means healed.</p>
  <p>The tod just shrugged.</p>
  <p>"I don't really need the heavy painkillers anymore if I'm being careful. I can bring some over-the-counter stuff and pop a couple pills when I start feeling sore."</p>
  <p>"...You're going to have to ask Bogo first. You know that, right?"</p>
  <p>Nick scratched the side of his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, and he said that he didn't want to see me back until I had a clean bill of health, but I can't wait that long, fluff."</p>
  <p>Judy couldn't help but snort in amusement.</p>
  <p>"Goodness me, the shifty con-fox is really itching to get back to his day job, huh?"</p>
  <p>"Itching, scratching, bleeding. Seriously, carrots, if I don't find something to do with myself soon, I'm gonna go nuts."</p>
  <p>Judy knows the feeling.</p>
  <p>"Alright," she concedes. "Come in with me tomorrow morning, bright and early. I'm sure the other officers will be happy to see you again."</p>
  <p>This time, it was Nick's turn to snort.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, right. We'll see."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick can tell that something is amiss from the moment he and Judy step off the bus. The rabbit is fidgety as they walk. She would spare him nervous, excited glances and then try to play it off as nothing when she realizes he is watching her through his reflective aviator sunglasses.</p>
  <p>She did something. Or had something planned, at the very least. The fox isn't sure which. Though, she may just be looking forward to walking into the precinct with her partner for the first time in what felt like ages. Either way, Nick mentally prepares himself for some sort of Judy-related surprise as he hobbles along with his crutch.</p>
  <p>He had somehow grown a certain fondness for the wooden instrument over time. When it had first been presented to him, the fox couldn't even stand the sight of it. He could hide his pain through a smile and pretend that it didn't bother him, but short of being confined to a wheelchair, having to walk around with a crutch was the epitome of <em>'Hey look at me, I'm damaged goods'</em>. He hated the stares it drew when he first left the hospital. He had grown used to the frowns and the sneers from mammals before he joined the police, but the curiosity and concern from onlookers that he now received had bothered him more than he could fully rationalize.</p>
  <p>Still, rather than stew in his discomfort, Nick had made the best of the situation. He found that the crutch was an excellent addition to his <em>'Cool guy with the shades sipping coffee that doesn't give a fuck'</em> ensemble that he usually wore on his way in to work every morning. Now it was more of an <em>'I'm tastefully injured but completely unbothered'</em> look, and apparently his perceived lack of distress and somewhat confident stride was enough to ward off a majority of the wandering eyes.</p>
  <p>Though, with the way Judy is practically <em>skipping</em> as they walk, his efforts to remain low-profile may be a little overzealous.</p>
  <p>As the station comes into view, Nick feels an odd tingle of excitement creep up his spine. It admittedly feels pretty good to be back. As much as he jokes, the fox enjoys being a police officer for the most part. Apart from giving his life some sense of stability and purpose, it helps him prove to himself and the city at large that a fox <em>can</em> be something other than a shifty lowlife. Even if he isn't going in to actually work, he will be happy to be back within the walls of the precinct.</p>
  <p>Nick is in plain clothes today, his medical leave of absence from the force still in full effect. It is a rather odd feeling, going in to work without his uniform on. Mammals in the police station not wearing uniforms usually aren't having the best times of their lives. He could attest. The blip of a text message being sent snaps the fox out of his thoughts and he glances down to see Judy pocketing her cell. She cranes her neck up and flashes a smirk.</p>
  <p>"C'mon! I'll see you inside, slick!" she chimes before taking off up the stairs to the front entrance.</p>
  <p>Yep, she is definitely planning something.</p>
  <p>With a light huff, he presses his way up to the entrance and slips through the large rotating doorway.</p>
  <p>"<em>Surprise!</em>" a cacophony of voices shouts.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks behind his sunglasses, peering into the lobby towards the reception area. It looks like almost everyone from the morning shift is assembled under a large, hastily thrown together 'Welcome Back' banner. The banner in question is little more than a piece of twine held aloft by McHorn and Trunkaby, the letters spelled out on individual sheets of copy paper and then stapled over the string. Judy stands in the front of the small gathering, her arms spread wide with a enormous grin on her muzzle.</p>
  <p>Nick takes a moment to sip is coffee.</p>
  <p>"<em>Wilde!</em>" a deep voice bellows from the second floor of the lobby. Nearly everyone in attendance ducks at the sudden outburst and Nick glances up to see chief Bogo peering down at him from above. "My office. <em>Now!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Well that didn't take long," Nick quietly notes to himself. "I almost made it two steps in."</p>
  <p>The general din of the lobby returns after a few moments as things go back to business as usual. Judy, Clawhauser, and a few other officers make their way over to Nick as he slowly hobbles further inside. The fox takes a moment to adjust his sunglasses, taking a breath and trying to find his 'Slick Nick' persona.</p>
  <p>"Were you surprised?!" Judy chimes brightly. "I bet you didn't expect me to get half the precinct to welcome you back!"</p>
  <p>"Rabbit, your ability to pester and cajole your coworkers into attending low-effort social gatherings is second to none. Believe me, this old fox has been rocked to his core," Nick says smoothly. Judy pouts and opens her mouth to protest but officer Trunkaby beats her to it.</p>
  <p>"Aw, c'mon, Wilde. It really <em>is</em> good to see you on your feet again. How's the shoulder?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Like it was blown into a million pieces and then glued back together by a mammal with hooves," Nick offers.</p>
  <p>"Think we'll see you back in the bullpen in our lifetimes? Things have gotten boring without you trying to challenge the chief every morning," comes DelGato with a grin.</p>
  <p>"In your lifetime?" Nick asks with a smug smirk. "Well, don't go chasing any bunnies into dark basements full of deranged mammals and you might just,"</p>
  <p>The group shares an easy laugh and most of the officers offer the tod some genuine-sounding well-wishes and a paw shake or two before dispersing for the morning meeting. Judy and Clawhauser are the last to leave.</p>
  <p>"Don't let him intimidate you," the rabbit says softly, tilting her head towards Bogo's office on the second floor. "You know what you want, and if you're being honest with yourself about it, he should see reason, too."</p>
  <p>"Fortune cookie wisdom. I like it," Nick reaches his good paw out and rustles the short fur on the top of Judy's head, much to her chagrin. "Thanks, fluff." Judy smooths down her fur and offers a warm smile before bounding off towards the bullpen to await the morning's assignments. Nick regards Clawhauser for a moment. "How 'bout you, big guy? Haven't heard a peep out of you, yet."</p>
  <p>"I know. I'm trying not to <em>freak out</em>," The cheetah squeaks. "<em>Seriously!</em> It's so good to have you back in the station. Things just aren't the same without you!"</p>
  <p>Nick blinks and raises an eyebrow, a slight crack in his mask creeping through his cool-guy facade. He licks his teeth and allows his gaze to wander around the familiar walls of the station.</p>
  <p>"Well, Benji... I gotta say, it feels pretty nice to be back, too," the fox says with a wistful sigh. He adjusts his sunglasses again and spares the cheetah another glance. "We'll catch up later. I'm late for an earful."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, I think the chief secretly misses you, too," Clawhauser says with a wink.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a soft chuckle and plods to the elevator on the far wall of the lobby. A few quick raps at the frosted glass door down the hall later and he is standing inside the Chief's massive office.</p>
  <p>"I could have sworn, <em>fox</em>, that I specifically told you that I did not want to see you back until you had a clean bill of health," Bogo drones, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.</p>
  <p>"Well, you know us foxes. All that fluff in our ears makes it hard to hear sometimes," Nick says, theatrically working a digit into his fuzzy ear.</p>
  <p>Bogo gives him a quick glance, his expression stern, and gestures stiffly to one of the seats on the other side of his desk.</p>
  <p>"Sit," he commands. Nick does as he is told with some considerable effort. He finds himself silently thankful that nearly all of the furniture and appliances in his apartment are more or less fox-sized. He had almost forgotten what a burden being 'small' in a large mammal's world can be. The chief takes a moment to scribble his signature on the bottom of the document he had been reading before taking off his glasses to regard the fox. "How is it?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, just delightful. Every day is an adventure in being bored to tears punctuated by brief moments of excruciating agony," the tod replies. Bogo's eyebrows lower, telling Nick that the cape buffalo is in little mood for his usual snark. The fox reclines slightly in the chair, his mask feeling harder to maintain by the second. Eventually, the tod decides that it is not worth the mental effort and draws a weary sigh, grudgingly allowing Bogo to see him deflate slightly. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. I'm stiff, P.T. hurts like hell, but I'm getting better. 'On schedule', if that means anything to you."</p>
  <p>"It does," the chief says, taking note of the fox's sudden change in demeanor. He reclines in his chair as well. "and despite what you may think, I am glad to hear it. I've also heard that Hopps has moved in with you."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks owlishly.</p>
  <p>"Wow, okay... And I'm sure that rumor in <em>no way</em> has any negative or inappropriate connotations associated with it," Nick grumbles. He shakes his head, quickly explaining, "You were right when you saw me in the hospital- Trying to do anything while busted up like this is insane. Hopps offered to stay at my place and help out until I got back on my feet. If it makes you feel any better, short of getting a restraining order, she wouldn't take <em>no</em> for an answer."</p>
  <p>Bogo grunts and goes back to shuffling paperwork.</p>
  <p>"And why the sudden visit?" he asks, "Surely you are not looking to return to active duty."</p>
  <p>Nick licks his teeth and glances away for a moment.</p>
  <p>"Look, I... I know that I'm not ready to get back out in the field, but I'm losing my mind being cooped up in my apartment all day, wallowing in old movies and painkillers. I want to come back in and work. I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll do your filing, wash the windows, hell, I'll curl into a ball and you can wear me like a hat if you want. I just need to do <em>something</em> with myself."</p>
  <p>"I would have thought paid time off would be right up your alley, fox."</p>
  <p>Nick takes the jab in stride and shakes his head.</p>
  <p>"A year or two ago it might have been, but I feel like I'm missing a part of myself by not being here," he admits awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Bogo watches the fox for a minute, tapping a hooven digit on his desk in thought. Nick blinks, convinced for a split second that he saw a ghost of a smile on the normally ornery cape buffalo's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"You are aware that you will be required to see a grief counselor before you can return to service, correct?"</p>
  <p>"I know. Doctor Long, right?"</p>
  <p>Bogo nods slightly.</p>
  <p>"Commit to three sessions with doctor Long, and if her report comes back positive, I will consider assigning you back to desk duty."</p>
  <p>Nick breathes a deep sigh of relief.</p>
  <p>"Thank you chief..."</p>
  <p>"To be honest, Wilde, I admire your resolve," the chief says, his expression softening. "I have had a number of officers shot, stabbed, or otherwise maimed during my tenure as chief. A few even killed. Every mammal deals with it in their own way. Some welcome help but others close themselves off from the outside world, allowing their trauma to fester. I'm happy to see that hasn't happened to you."</p>
  <p>"To be honest, I've started having nightmares recently about the shooting..." Nick considers, thinking back to his late movie night with his bunny roommate a while back. The tod shakes his head. "Seeing a shrink might do me some good."</p>
  <p>Bogo nods in agreement.</p>
  <p>"I will have Clawhauser schedule a few weekly meetings for you. In the mean time, speak with officer Grizzoli when he's off duty. He took a bullet five or six years ago. You may find what he has to say... Enlightening."</p>
  <p>"...I'll look in to it," Nick mumbles with a frown.</p>
  <p>"Very well. Is there anything else?"</p>
  <p>"No chief."</p>
  <p>"Then scram. I mean it this time," the buffalo gestures to the door.</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles and slides himself off the chair with some effort. He offers the buffalo a cheeky salute.</p>
  <p>"See you around, boss."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"So... What kind of things did the shrink ask you when you visited her?" Nick asks over his box of fried noodles.</p>
  <p>"What did she ask me...?" Judy parrots, giving the fox an odd look. His gaze is locked on the small television in front of them, but the slight sideways cant of his ear tells the bunny that his attention is focused on her answer, not on the screen. "You know it's not a test, right? Her job isn't to grade your mental condition. Her job is to help you through any issues you may be having."</p>
  <p>"I know, but-" Nick licks his teeth, sparing the bunny a quick glance. "I mean, it kind of <em>is</em> a test though, right? I have to pass in order to get back into the field. What if I don't say the right things?"</p>
  <p>Judy regards her partner for a short while, nibbling on her own takeout noodles while she considers her answer.</p>
  <p>"...I don't really know how to word this without it sounding kind of harsh, so I'll just say it- You're either fit to return to duty or you're not, Nick. You can't con your way through a psychological evaluation," Judy tells him softly. The bunny immediately regrets her choice of wording when the fox's ears flatten and a cringe overtakes his features. "O-Oh, Nick, you know I didn't mean to imply that you would-"</p>
  <p>"I know. I get what you're saying, fluff," the fox mumbles quickly. Judy chews on her lower lip for a beat.</p>
  <p>"...It's a <em>safety</em> thing, slick. If we were in a dangerous situation and you suddenly had... I dunno, a flashback or an episode or something..."</p>
  <p>"Right. No, I get it. You're right," Nick insists in a mellow tone. Judy hates the truth of the matter, too, but understands the purpose of the screening. Nick already got hurt because she wasn't in the right mindset. It took a near fatal encounter and three sessions with a therapist to fully realize that. "But... What if I <em>don't</em> pass...?"</p>
  <p>"You will, Nick," Judy assures him with confidence in her tone, "and... Even if you don't, you'll try again. You'll get better and you'll try again until you do."</p>
  <p>Nick nods numbly.</p>
  <p>The two go back to eating in silence for a few minutes. The movie on the television plays on but is all but ignored by the mammals on the couch. Judy finds it to be a surprisingly heavy silence. She can tell that Nick is genuinely worried about his impending encounter with doctor Long. Eventually, the fox finds it necessary to break the silence once more.</p>
  <p>"I've never seen a shrink before," he seems compelled to say. Judy tugs her eyes away from the screen to glance at her partner. "What's it like?"</p>
  <p>"It's like... Talking to a friend in a cozy room for half an hour," she tells him. "Seriously, Nick, it's nothing to worry about."</p>
  <p>The tod sighs and licks his teeth.</p>
  <p>"I have a lot of junk stored up in my brain case that I don't really want mammals poking around in, fluff."</p>
  <p>Judy regards her partner for a moment. The unease on his features is plain to see. She knows that Nick hates feeling vulnerable. It's why he wears a facade around strangers and builds himself all these emotional barricades, to close himself off so he can't get hurt. He is probably concerned that the psychiatrist will start chipping away at those walls. That the mental prodding will somehow hurt him in the end.</p>
  <p>And... In a way, he's probably right.</p>
  <p>"Hey..." The rabbit gives Nick a nudge so that he's looking at her. "Look, I'm not a doctor, but I feel confident in saying that feeling like you have to hide yourself from other mammals isn't healthy. I know it must feel scary to have to be open and honest with a stranger about yourself, but at the same time, I feel like this could be a really good opportunity for you, Nick."</p>
  <p>"...How do you figure...?" Nick mumbles, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>Judy turns herself to face the tod fully and levels him with an even gaze.</p>
  <p>"Because I've seen the <em>real</em> Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and he's wonderful and honest and kindhearted, and I want to be able to share <em>that</em> Nick with the rest of the world. I don't want you to be afraid of showing him."</p>
  <p>Nick looks taken aback by that, flapping his jaws for a few moments, uncertain of what, if anything, to say. He reaches a paw up to scratch the fur on the side of his neck, eventually settling on, "I-I don't know if I can..."</p>
  <p>"That's what a psychiatrist is for, slick," Judy muses with a ghost of a smile.</p>
  <p>"I mean... I don't know if I <em>want</em> to."</p>
  <p>Judy eyes his panicked expression for a few moments before drawing a soft sigh. She places her food down on the table in front of the couch and leans forward to wrap the fox in a hug. Nick stiffens slightly in surprise at the touch, but once again refuses to pull himself away.</p>
  <p>"You don't want to let them see that they get to you. I get that," she mumbles into his shirt. She feels the fox tilt his muzzle down to stare at the top of her head. "But you and I both know that they still get to you. I've... I've seen it. I've seen the looks mammals give you. I've heard the things they say. I know how much it hurts you, even if you don't show it. There has to be a better way to deal with it besides... <em>Pretending</em>. Especially now! You're an officer for cripes sake, mammals have no excuse to be uncivil."</p>
  <p>"Mammals don't need an excuse to be uncivil, carrots, believe me," Nick mutters after a while, "Not to sound like a monumental sad-sack, but being a fox alone is <em>plenty</em> for most mammals."</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"Well... You're <em>my</em> fox, now. And I'm not going to allow <em>my</em> fox to feel like he needs to hide himself away for the rest of his life."</p>
  <p>She inwardly winces as soon as the words leave her lips. Possessive comments like those are <em>not</em> going to help her keep the tod at arms length, even if they had been delivered in jest. Words are a little harder to misinterpret than paws brushing together or a friendly squeeze in the evening. The bunny suddenly feels like she is rapidly approaching a line that she is in no way ready or willing to cross.</p>
  <p>At his sudden stillness, Judy cautiously flicks her eyes up to meet Nick's own. He's watching her with a measured expression, one of his ears cocked to the side as it often gets when he's been caught slightly off-guard. It takes some amount of effort to keep her own ears upright and neutral, lest she give off the impression that it was more than just a joke. Had she really gone too far? Is Nick starting to suspect?</p>
  <p>After a few moments, the fox cracks a crooked smirk.</p>
  <p>"...Then that makes you my cute, dumb bunny, right?" he ventures with uncertainty in his tone.</p>
  <p>Despite the obvious tease, hearing him use such possessive phrasing right back does little to keep a blush out of her ears.</p>
  <p>"Don't call me cute," she says flatly, playing along.</p>
  <p>"What, <em>dumb</em> flies but <em>cute</em> is a no-go? Really?" Nick snickers.</p>
  <p>"It's demeaning to bunnies, Nick. I've already explained this."</p>
  <p>There's a pause while the tod chews on the inside of his cheek in thought.</p>
  <p>"...Even if I mean it?" he manages, his smirk shifting a tad towards artificial.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks, this time completely unable to keep a hot flush from overtaking her features. Is he still teasing? She can't even tell any more. There's no way he's being earnest about that, right? She pulls herself out of the hug and frowns as convincingly as she can muster.</p>
  <p>"<em>E-Especially</em> if you mean it!" she squeaks back before her flustered embarrassment completely overtakes her ability to form words.</p>
  <p>"Fine, fine," the fox rolls his eyes dramatically, his expression softening once again. "I'll spill my guts to the shrink, but I'll keep certain bunny-related truths under wraps for now. <em>Nobody must know</em>."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head bemusedly, more than ready to put the flirtatious comments behind them. She stares at the tod for a moment, allowing her heart rate to settle and the warmth to drain from her cheeks. Nick still seems rather uncertain about his looming encounter with the therapist. Thinking quickly, she comes up with a potential solution.</p>
  <p>"Hey, uh... I could go with you to the meeting with the counselor if you want," Judy mumbles softly. "It might make you feel more comfortable to have a familiar face around."</p>
  <p>She knows it is a bit of a leap of faith. The psychiatrist is going to lead her conversation with the fox down some interesting paths. Paths he may not want to voyage down with her present. Nick's ears flatten slightly and a frown tugs at his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"...You might hear some things that you don't want to hear, fluff," Nick mumbles cautiously, all but confirming her suspicions.</p>
  <p>Well, at least he hadn't given her a hard <em>no</em>.</p>
  <p>Judy's nose twitches as she considers the fox's disreputable past. She got a glimpse into the life he led before he went straight and narrow. She met some of the mammals he knew. She doubts that the fox has done anything... <em>Too</em> unsavory, but he's right. She knows very little about his past, likely for good reason.</p>
  <p>"No, I... I <em>do</em> want to, Nick," she says, placing a paw on his thigh. "I don't want you to have to hide. Especially not from me. Whatever comes up, whatever you say, I won't think any less of you."</p>
  <p>Nick's ears pin back even harder, almost as if he is afraid of something. He seems to try to voice a response but fails the first couple of attempts.</p>
  <p>"Promise me," the fox eventually croaks, a certain desperation in his tone. The uncertainty in his eyes tears at the bunny's heart. She wants Nick to know that he can trust her completely.</p>
  <p>"I promise, Nick. Cross my heart."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Oh, Nicholas, it's so good to see you back on your feet again!" Judy's mother coos, reaching her little arms up to give the fox a hug. Nick chuckles and does his best to bend down for the rabbit, managing to keep his balance with the help of his crutch.</p>
  <p>"Thanks Mrs. Hopps."</p>
  <p>"Honestly dear, call me Bonnie."</p>
  <p>"Okay, Mrs. Bonnie."</p>
  <p>The older doe titters.</p>
  <p>"How's the hip and shoulder, sport?" Stu asks, flashing a friendly smile.</p>
  <p>"Still stiff, but I'm getting my mobility back," Nick tells him, rolling his shoulder slightly in a display of motion. Judy notes that he keeps the fact that it still stings like a thousand angry wasps to himself. The fox had preemptively sucked down a painkiller an hour ago just for that reason.</p>
  <p>Nick's self-destructive behavior from the last time her parents had visited was still fresh in the bunny's mind so she was rightfully cautious when he started to show signs of wanting to make a 'good impression' on her folks once again. Despite her insistence that he needn't bother, the tod wanted to get himself cleaned up and presentable for her parents. Judy worked out a deal with him wherein she would help get him washed and groomed in exchange for the right to pick out a shirt and tie combo for him to wear that wasn't too gaudy to be seen in public with. Nick's increased mobility had made it possible to fairly thoroughly wash himself without too much fuss, but there were still spots on his coat that he couldn't reach without the assistance that the bunny was more than happy to provide.</p>
  <p>After helping him slide into the outfit that she had picked out for him and a quick crash-course in how to tie a necktie in reverse later, the fox was once again looking pretty sharp. The crutch and sling still betrayed his hidden injuries, but being well-dressed and ready to venture out on the town again seemed to put him in high spirits. Judy, likewise, had donned something a little more formal than the usual sweatpants and t-shirt combo that she would typically be seen in while lounging around the fox's apartment, opting instead for a pair of slim fitting blue jeans and a breezy pink button-down that complimented her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Well, Bon's right- You're looking great! Not many mammals can say they took an injury like yours and bounced back from it," Judy's father says.</p>
  <p>"If given the choice, I'm sure most mammals would pass up the opportunity," Nick replies with a slight smirk.</p>
  <p>Judy had decided to have her parents meet them at a restaurant that she and Nick frequented in Savannah Central. The food was good and the location was convenient, but more importantly it offered a small predator-specific menu that Judy had encouraged Nick to order from.</p>
  <p><em>"...Are you sure?"</em> he had asked as they were getting ready to leave. <em>"I don't want to upset your folks."</em></p>
  <p>
  <em>"They're country bunnies but they're not idiots, Nick. They know that predators have different dietary needs than prey."</em>
</p>
  <p><em>"Well, sure, but I know a lot of mammals don't like the smell of-"</em> he cleared his throat, <em>"Uh, meat. Present company apparently excluded."</em></p>
  <p>The bunny snorted in amusement at that and offered a reassuring smile.</p>
  <p>
  <em>"It'll be fine, slick. I already texted my mom earlier about where to meet us and what to expect. Don't worry about making a good impression. Just relax and enjoy yourself."</em>
</p>
  <p>The fox let out a soft chuckle.</p>
  <p><em>"Fine, twist my arm about it,"</em> he mumbled with a smirk.</p>
  <p>Judy's parents exchange the same pleasantries with their daughter as they had for the fox and the four mammals make their way into the restaurant. The place is packed, though Judy supposes that is to be expected on a Sunday night. Luckily, the bunny had made reservations earlier and the group is quickly escorted to a table near the back of the building. They take a minute to settle in and have a server take their drink orders before a proper conversation begins.</p>
  <p>"So, Judy tells us that you're going to be going back to work soon," Bonnie mentions from across the table.</p>
  <p>Nick spares the youngest bunny a brief glance, his expression curious.</p>
  <p>"Yes, soon. Hopefully. I need to, uh... Re-qualify myself before I can get back to desk duty," he says, pointedly leaving out the fact that he will have to have a psychiatrist certify him as 'not bonkers' before he can properly return to the precinct. The fox gestures to his sling. "And field work is still a ways off."</p>
  <p>"Poor Jude's gettin' a little stir-crazy without her partner to go on adventures with," Stu notes. Judy rolls her eyes and lets out a groan of embarrassment.</p>
  <p>"Dad," she warns. He makes it sound like she's just playing cops and robbers. Nick, for his part, just chuckles good-naturedly.</p>
  <p>"Well, unfortunately Carr- Er, <em>Judy</em> is sort of stuck in the precinct until I get back, I think," Nick explains. "Our chief of police is trying to restructure patrols so mammals of our size are better utilized for responding to specific situations."</p>
  <p>"Ah, yes. She mentioned that," Bonnie notes. "Well, maybe that's for the best. There are no armed killers roaming your office, one would hope."</p>
  <p>"Mom," Judy drones. Not her, too.</p>
  <p>"No armed killers, no. Just your regular killers- Coffeemaker being empty, mountains of paperwork every morning, obnoxious coworkers..." Nick gives Judy a wink and the bunny has to fight back a smile that was threatening to creep onto her muzzle. "It should be a good change in the long run. It'll keep us safer while at the same time giving us more opportunities to help mammals in ways that the larger officers would find difficult. At least in theory."</p>
  <p>Judy's parents nod in understanding, an air of relief seeming to grace their features.</p>
  <p>"Do you enjoy being an officer, Nick?" her mother asks.</p>
  <p>Nick flicks his eyes back to Bonnie and opens his mouth to reply but pauses and seems to deliberate over his answer for a moment.</p>
  <p>That's odd, Judy considers. It's not exactly a loaded question. He loves being a cop, doesn't he? Sure it can be dangerous at times and tedious at others, but Judy is certain that being an officer has afforded him ample opportunities to be the mammal he truly wants to be.</p>
  <p>"It's... I like being a cop," Nick finally concludes, albeit a bit too uncertainly for Judy's liking. "If nothing else, it makes me feel like I have a purpose in this world, which is... Something I don't really think I had before."</p>
  <p>Judy's parents glance at each other for a moment and even the youngest bunny herself is somewhat taken aback.</p>
  <p>"Well, every mammal tries to find their calling, I think," Stu suggests. "Maybe you found yours."</p>
  <p>"Maybe," Nick shrugs.</p>
  <p>A frown tugs at Judy's muzzle. What kind of answer is that? Does he really not like being an officer as much as she thought? The bunny thinks back to what Fangmeyer had said months ago, that <em>'mammals like Nick'</em> are opportunists that just take advantage of a good situation before moving on to the next best thing. Doctor Long had also suggested that Nick joined the police simply because she had asked. Was there really any merit to those claims? She will have to talk to him about it later.</p>
  <p>"You know, dear, we've met on a few different occasions but it occurs to me that we still know so little about you," Bonnie notes. "Were you born in Zootopia?"</p>
  <p>"Born and raised," the fox says, a more genuine smile coming to his lips. Despite all of its many, many flaws and how it has dragged him through the mud for so many years, Judy knows that Nick loves the city and is proud to be a resident of it. "Hell, I've never been outside the city limits."</p>
  <p>"Wait, really? Literally never?" the younger doe asks in surprise, sparing the tod a scrupulous glance, "As in, you have never even seen what the outside world looks like?"</p>
  <p>"I have access to the internet and television, thank you very much," Nick says flatly. "Plus, I had to take the train out to the middle of nowhere to attend the police academy. Other than that though, I've just... Never had a reason to leave. A lot of city mammals don't. It's not <em>that</em> weird."</p>
  <p>Judy can't even imagine. Sure, the city is a sprawling wonder that would take <em>years</em> to fully explore, but isn't he at least a little bit curious about the rest of the world?</p>
  <p>"Well how 'bout you visit Bunnyburrow?" Stu offers. Nick quirks an eyebrow at that. "I mean, I'm sure Jude's looking for an excuse to visit, too, right?"</p>
  <p>"...The thought has crossed my mind," Judy admits after a moment. "I do miss home. It would be nice to see the rest of the family again."</p>
  <p>"Well, why can't Nick here tag along?" her father asks before shifting his attention back to her partner. "It'll be good for you, champ. Fresh air, quiet countrysides-"</p>
  <p>"No killers," her mother adds.</p>
  <p>"Right, no killers," Stu nods.</p>
  <p>Judy brightens at the idea. The prospect of getting to show Nick some of the world outside of the city is a rather exciting one. Sure, Bunnyburrow isn't exactly the most thrilling of destinations, but it's still her hometown and Judy at least feels some amount of pride in it. She suddenly finds herself with an odd desire to introduce some of her favorite aspects of living in the country to Nick; the lush, rolling hillsides, the blooming flora in the spring, the vast open spaces, the dazzling starry night sky...</p>
  <p>"Er... That's a very kind offer, but..." Nick trails off, drawing a look of surprise from Judy. Her ears fall back unintentionally, something that Nick appears quick to pick up on upon sparing the doe a brief glance. After a beat, he seems to reconsider his next words. "I mean... Yeah. Yeah, that sounds... Nice. We could take a weekend. Visit <em>Casa de Carrots</em>. We both have some vacation days stored up, I think."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks in surprise. Had simply looking downtrodden for a moment been enough for the fox to completely change his mind?</p>
  <p>"Then it's settled!" Stu chimes. "We always have a guest room available, and Judy your bedroom's still untouched, so you two are welcome to come visit any time."</p>
  <p>"Thanks Mr. Hopps."</p>
  <p>Something to look forward to in the future, Judy supposes as she reaches for her wine.</p>
  <p>"How about your personal life, Nicholas? Do you have a mate?" Bonnie asks, causing Judy to nearly spit out her drink.</p>
  <p>Nick just blinks apathetically.</p>
  <p>"Nope. None to speak of," he answers smoothly. His tone is plastic in a way that Judy is intimately familiar with by this point. Walls are going up.</p>
  <p>"A girlfriend, then?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Mom!</em> Don't you think this is a <em>little</em> personal?" Judy interjects, her ears going bright red. What is her mother <em>doing?</em></p>
  <p>"It's fine, carrots," Nick assures her with a small smile. That, at the very least, seems genuine. It's enough to diffuse her concern for the time being. The tod redirects his attention back to her mother. "And no, to answer your question."</p>
  <p>Bonnie lets out a hum but offers no other outward reaction. Her eyes flick to Judy for a second and the youngest bunny can't help but frown. Okay, seriously. What is she playing at?</p>
  <p>"What's with the nickname?" Stu questions, his brows lowering slightly. Judy feels the fox stiffen slightly next to her, likely realizing what he had unintentionally let slip. Having no intention of allowing her father to make a big deal out of nothing, the doe quickly comes to his rescue.</p>
  <p>"He's my best friend, dad. He's allowed to give me nicknames," she says flatly.</p>
  <p>"...Er, but isn't <em>'carrots'</em> a little... Demeaning?"</p>
  <p>"That's funny coming from you, mister <em>'Jude the Dude'</em>," Judy glowers. Stu's ears fall back.</p>
  <p>"Point taken," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"<em>'Jude the Dude'</em>, huh?" Nick muses, a smarmy grin creeping across his muzzle. The bunny is quick to jab a finger his direction.</p>
  <p>"Nicholas Wilde, if I ever hear that nickname dribble out of your lips again, you'll <em>wish</em> you had bled out in that basement," she very nearly growls.</p>
  <p>"...Aaaaalrighty then!" Nick hums, wrenching his gaze from the youngest bunny to look at her parents, both of whom are wearing relatively mortified expressions. "Mr. Hopps, I assure you that I only use the nickname with the purest of intentions. Keeps morale up and all that. She calls me <em>'slick'</em>, so it all evens out."</p>
  <p>Judy notes that he conveniently leaves out the fact that he had given her the name initially in an effort to get a rise out of her, but considers that it's better to let that sleeping dog lie.</p>
  <p>"Hm. If you say so," Stu concedes, still sounding unsatisfied.</p>
  <p>"And how about Judy?" Bonnie chimes in, drawing the fox's attention back. The youngest bunny cracks a concerned expression. <em>Uh oh</em>. "She insists that we would be the first to know, but does she have any secret boyfriends running around that we don't know about?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Mom!</em>" Her daughter squeaks, plopping her head into her paws. She really is going out of her way to mortify her in front of her partner tonight, isn't she?</p>
  <p>"Well, if she does, she's doing a very good job of hiding it," Nick quips smoothly. "I think she's, uh... What's the phrase? 'Married to the force'?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, I <em>know!</em>" Bonnie sighs dramatically with a ghost of a smirk before looking to her daughter. "See? Even Nicholas thinks so. You really ought to find a suitable buck in the city, dear."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a breath and smooths down her ears, taking a moment to center herself. Her mother knows how she feels about Nick. She is just doing this to tease her.</p>
  <p>"Mom. Not at dinner. Please."</p>
  <p>Bonny eyes her daughter for a few long beats before offering a playful smile.</p>
  <p>"I'm only pulling your ears, sweetheart."</p>
  <p>As she had promised the fox, her parents didn't make a fuss or peg him with wary looks when he hesitantly ordered a fish entree. His previously stiff posture seemed relax in response to the lack of any negative reaction, something that drew a smile from the youngest bunny. Despite her mother's teasing and a little miscommunication on the part of her father, everyone appeared to be getting along swimmingly. It was more than Judy could have hoped for.</p>
  <p>Dinner ended up being delicious, as expected. Judy was quick to take a mental note that her partner seemed to enjoy <em>salmon</em> quite a bit, confirming what Finnick had mentioned a while back. That took some of the mystery out of his carnivorous preferences, should she ever feel the desire to venture into the pred-section of the market again. Nick offhandedly swore that he has had more good food while being injured over the last few weeks than he has had in his entire life, a possibly-unintentional compliment that drew some warmth into the bunny's ears. Judy's mother, oddly, seemed pleased by the news as well.</p>
  <p>"Good!" she had chimed. "You're a tad scrawny for a fox. I'm happy to hear that Judy's putting some meat on your bones."</p>
  <p>And she was. The rabbit had kept his kitchen stocked with a veritable bounty of treats to munch on, something that Nick had apparently either never had the time or the willpower to do himself. The tod had eventually managed to convince her to split the grocery receipts with him after a surprisingly heated but ultimately pointless argument, and he quickly took to fetching snacks and treats out of the fridge or pantry whenever he started feeling particularly peckish. It filled the doe with a surprising amount of satisfaction to be able to ensure that he would never go hungry.</p>
  <p>Both of her parents maintained a pleasant disposition towards her partner, much to Judy's relief. They never felt the need to challenge him or ask off-putting questions in the way that she knows many prey are prone to doing, intentionally or otherwise. Her father regaled a few tales from back on the farm while her mother filled her in on family matters that she had missed out on. The more she heard, the more she started to realize just how badly she missed her old home. A trip down to visit some time would be good for her. The notion of having her fox tag along only sweetened the idea. Just the two of them, venturing out to see the countryside together... Even picturing it in her mind stirred up a pleasant warmth in her chest.</p>
  <p>The rest of the dinner breezed by with the exception of her mother poking a little too deeply into her temporary housing arrangement with the fox.</p>
  <p>"She's only staying until I can function on my own, which frankly should be coming up pretty soon if I keep pushing myself," Nick assures her, reaching to take a sip of his water. He is the only mammal at the table without booze. Judy had refused to let the fox get near alcohol with a tranquilizer in his system.</p>
  <p>"That's a shame," her mother says, "I think you two would make a cute couple."</p>
  <p>Nick gags violently, somehow managing to avoid hosing down the bunnies sitting across from him.</p>
  <p>"<em>Mom!</em>" Judy nearly wails, her ears flushing bright red.</p>
  <p>"What? I'm just being honest," she offers with a cheeky smile.</p>
  <p>Nick manages to get most of the fluid out of his lungs but finds himself rather soaked from the spillage. He hastily wipes his shirt down with a napkin before fetching his crutch to stand himself up.</p>
  <p>"I'll be right back," the fox comments before quickly shuffling off to the bathroom.</p>
  <p>Judy levels her parents with a furious glare. Stu is quick to wither away from the impending confrontation but her mother simply rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Oh, don't give me that look," the older doe says after a moment. "You said yourself that you have feelings for the fox. I just wanted to see what his reaction would be."</p>
  <p>"Well, <em>there you have it</em>," Judy seethes, gesturing hotly to where the fox had disappeared off to. "<em>Sweet cheese and crackers</em>, mom, could you <em>not</em> play matchmaker with my best friend and partner over dinner, please?"</p>
  <p>"If it's any consolation, dear, I think he likes you," Bonnie tells her.</p>
  <p>"Of course he likes me! He's-"</p>
  <p>"I mean <em>really</em> likes you," Her mother interrupts. "I see the way he watches you when he thinks nobody is looking, and the expression he wears when he's listening to you speak, like he's hanging on every word."</p>
  <p>"Maybe he's, you know, <em>being a good friend?</em>" Judy chides in frustration.</p>
  <p>"Maybe. Or maybe you should ask him about his feelings. You're not getting any younger, dear. The heart doesn't wait forever," Bonnie insists.</p>
  <p>"Mom, just..." Judy huffs, plopping her forehead into her paws. "Not now. He's got way too much going on for me to just dump my feelings onto him and expect him to deal with that as well."</p>
  <p>From the expression her mother is wearing, Judy can tell that this will not be the last time this topic of conversation will come up. Still, she seems to concede for the time being.</p>
  <p>"...If you insist."</p>
  <p>Nick eventually returns looking a little less damp but still slightly redder in the ears than Judy is used to seeing him.</p>
  <p>"Sorry about that, folks. Joke just caught me a little off-guard," he says smoothly, sliding back into his chair beside the youngest bunny. His expression is neutral, but Judy can tell by the subtle change in his body language that he is still somewhat flustered.</p>
  <p>"It's my fault, dear. I'm sure you know how mothers like to tease," Bonnie says. Judy's eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. <em>Oh no</em>. Before the fox can even process the quip, the older doe's expression shifts to alarm and her paws rush up to her mouth. <em>Mom, please don't.</em> "Oh! Nicholas, I didn't mean to-"</p>
  <p>Judy tries desperately to keep a cringe from overtaking her features. Her ears fall back and eyes flick to the fox beside her for a beat. If Nick had any reaction to her words, he was keeping it alarmingly contained. He simply eyes her mother, as if waiting for her to finish her thought.</p>
  <p>"...To... What?" the tod raises an eyebrow, his tone surprisingly even.</p>
  <p>Bonnie's eyes dart to her daughter, who carefully shakes her head.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Do. Not.</em>
</p>
  <p>This is <em>not</em> a conversation that is going to go on any further.</p>
  <p>"U-Uhm... Sorry, dear. I think the wine is getting to me. You'll have to excuse a doe in her old age."</p>
  <p>Nick manages a soft chuckle after a moment.</p>
  <p>"No worries Mrs. Hopps," he says with an easy smile.</p>
  <p>"Bonnie, please."</p>
  <p>"Right. Mrs. Bonnie."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The walk home after dinner is quiet and uneventful. Nick finds some amusement in watching his rather tipsy bunny partner attempt to navigate public transit this late at night, ending up having to call after her twice on the way back to his apartment, once when she walks past their bus stop and then again after she crosses an intersection in the wrong direction. It's a distraction he's thankful for, helping to keep his mind off of troublesome thoughts generated in the wake of their little outing.</p>
  <p>Judy carries in her paws the very generous care package that her mother had given the duo as a parting gift. It's a tupperware container filled with homemade, freshly baked cookies as well as some blueberries just for him, something he was certainly appreciative to receive. There are some excellent confectioneries in the city, but after his second opportunity to sample some Hopps family cookies, he can confirm that everything else falls short.</p>
  <p>He tries to ignore the warm feeling of the bunny occasionally swaying a little too close and bumping into his side. As adorable as it is, it does make walking with a crutch rather difficult. He eventually relents, however, after she slides up next to him and places a paw on the small of his back, seemingly more for comfort than support. He tries to ignore the pleasant, earthy scent radiating off of her fur, even as she leans some of her weight into his side. Their closeness draws a few stares from other mammals roaming about, and Nick does his best to ignore those, too. The tod typically prides himself on being outwardly unflappable, but this little bunny has gotten alarmingly good at sending him completely off-kilter.</p>
  <p><em>'She's just had a little too much to drink,'</em> he assures himself. He can't blame her, the poor bunny's mother had seemingly been dead-set on teasing the life out of her.</p>
  <p>"Nick?" he hears Judy ask. The fox blinks out of his thoughts and glances down at the top of the bunny's head, now pressed firmly into his side.</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"...Do you like being a cop?" she asks after a few moments.</p>
  <p>Nick frowns at that. What prompted that? He had already answered the same question from her mother over dinner.</p>
  <p>"Of course."</p>
  <p>The bunny is quiet for a spell. Eventually, she tilts her head back to peer up at him with her big, violet eyes, her expression questioning.</p>
  <p>"...Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"</p>
  <p>Nick raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Where's all this coming from?" he feels compelled to ask.</p>
  <p>"You just... Didn't sound so sure when you told my mom. It just surprised me a little, I guess..." Judy admits.</p>
  <p>Nick's ears fall back slightly. Is she afraid that he's playing pretend or something?</p>
  <p>"...I <em>do</em> like being a cop, fluff."</p>
  <p>"...But..?" she leads.</p>
  <p>"But..." Nick shakes his head with a huff. "Look, I'd imagine it's just like any other job. There's some stuff you love and some stuff you hate. I know you adore being an officer, carrots, but becoming one wasn't a life-long goal for me like it was for you."</p>
  <p>He hopes that the explanation won't put the bunny off. She eats, sleeps, and breathes the ZPD, so showing anything less than abject passion towards the force may be taken as sacrilege by his partner. However, she doesn't offer any outwardly negative reaction. Rather, she just looks confused.</p>
  <p>"What do you hate about it?" she eventually asks. Nick chuckles despite himself.</p>
  <p>"Uh, the long hours, having to be on-call for emergencies twenty-four-seven, the endless paperwork, the tortuous boredom of stakeouts and surveillance, the ridiculous number of rules and procedures... Shall I go on?" he prattles. Not to mention the lingering sense of alienation from the rest of the precinct's population that he felt on a daily basis. Yes, he was one of them, but he wasn't really <em>one</em> of them.</p>
  <p>"What would you do if you weren't a cop?"</p>
  <p>That gives Nick pause and he glances down at the rabbit once more. An odd look of concern is evident on her features.</p>
  <p>"I... Dunno," he considers after a beat before quickly adding, "I wouldn't go back to hustling if that's what you're worried about."</p>
  <p>"No, I... I know you wouldn't," Judy concludes. "I just... Never mind. Forget I said anything." That raises some red flags but Nick decides not to press the subject. "And I'm sorry about my mom. She was just... Ugh."</p>
  <p>She's likely referring to Bonnie's incessant teasing. The little quip Judy's mother had made about the two of them potentially making a cute couple had been ringing in his ears for the better part of the evening. He still isn't sure if she was serious or not. Nick's own mother had been guilty of trying to set him up with potential suitors for the better part of his youth. When he routinely rebuffed the local red foxes affections, his mother broadened her search to vixens of all species, then to canids in general, then to all predators, and then after that it was anything goes. Nick can't help but imagine that Judy's noticeable lack of interest in finding a mate or... Any sort of romantic interest for that matter, was concerning to the older bunny in the same way it would have been for his own mother.</p>
  <p>"No worries. My mom loved to embarrass me in front of my friends, too. I know how it goes. Be glad she didn't try to break out the baby photos," Nick offers.</p>
  <p>This seems to calm the bunny somewhat. She watches her feet as they walk for a while, looking rather lost in thought. Eventually, she glances back up to the tod and speaks.</p>
  <p>"Would you really be okay with visiting Bunnyburrow with me?"</p>
  <p>Nick cracks a smile at that.</p>
  <p>"And get run out of town by a hoard of angry farm bunnies with torches and pitchforks?"</p>
  <p>"There aren't any hoards," Judy grumbles. "At least, not with torches and pitchforks."</p>
  <p>"I'm messin' with you, fluff."</p>
  <p>"I know. And?"</p>
  <p>"And... I suppose I could be talked into it," he half-shrugs.</p>
  <p>Frankly, the notion of leaving the city is a somewhat uncomfortable one. The city is what he knows. <em>All</em> he knows. He can navigate its familiar streets, disappear into the crowds, lay low in places only he can find. The city affords him a certain safety that the 'outside world', as Judy had put it, did not. To venture out is... Stepping foot into the unknown.</p>
  <p>"I think you'd like it," Judy offers, though she follows with no further explanation.</p>
  <p>It takes a good hour and a half to make it back to his apartment, enough time for the bunny to sober up and realize how positively <em>grabby</em> she had gotten during the walk back. She keeps herself noticeably separated from him afterwords and the fox tries his best to ignore the mild blush that tints the insides of her ears, visible even under the dim amber glow of the street lights. Though the lack of rabbit clinging to his side certainly makes it easier to walk, he finds himself quickly starting to miss her warm presence. Not much else is said between the two until they reach his front door. The fox unlocks it with some minor fumbling and allows Judy to plod in ahead of him. She heads for the kitchen to put her parents' care package away while Nick lingers near the couch, staring at it but unable to will himself to sit.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'That's a shame. I think you two would make a cute couple.'</em>
</p>
  <p>The fox shakes his head with a frown, frustrated that he can't seem to get Bonnie's little quip from earlier out of his mind. Despite the comment being <em>obviously</em> framed as a joke to rile the youngest bunny up, something about it just irked the <em>shit</em> out of him. Never in a million years did the fox think he would have heard something like that out of the older doe's mouth. These are the same rabbits that had sent their daughter off to the city with a can of Fox-Away, after all.</p>
  <p>Fox repellent. In this day and age.</p>
  <p>As much as Nick likes to pride himself on being able to read mammals and their intentions, something about how... Offhandedly Bonnie had said it struck the tod as too earnest to be just a tease. It sounded almost genuine. Like it should have been <em>obvious</em>. Like it didn't <em>matter</em> that he was a fox. If that was the case, then where had the notion even come from? Surely Judy's mother hadn't drawn that conclusion in a vacuum. At some point Judy must have told them that she was moving in with him while he recovers. Maybe her mother got the wrong impression from that.</p>
  <p>In truth, the entire conversation with Judy's parents over dinner had been replaying in his head ever since they had parted ways with the older bunnies. Bonnie apparently also knew about his mother as well, something that he had only revealed to Judy. He doesn't know how to feel about that. Sure, it was just her parents, but he had told her those things in private and it was difficult for him to even do so. Why had she felt compelled to tell them about it? Had she told anybody else...?</p>
  <p>Eventually, Nick feels obligated to ask.</p>
  <p>"...How much did you tell your parents about me?" he speaks into the darkened apartment.</p>
  <p>There is a long pause. Long enough for the silence to indirectly give him the answer he had been expecting. Still, he waits for the rabbit to emerge from the kitchenette. When she does, a plainly guilty expression is plastered across her features.</p>
  <p>"...A lot," she admits with some hesitance. Nick's expression sours before he can temper his reaction, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the doe. "I'm sorry Nick... In retrospect, I know that you shared that stuff with me in confidence. I shouldn't have blabbed to my folks..."</p>
  <p>Nick eyes the rabbit for a long while, eventually having to wrench his gaze away to stare at the far wall. She hadn't done it with malicious intent. He knows that Judy's parents like to be closely involved with her affairs. It shouldn't have surprised him that she would relay such personal details to them.</p>
  <p>"It's fine," he grunts softly.</p>
  <p>There's no sense in being confrontational about it. <em>'The toothpaste is already out of the tube'</em>, as his mother used to say. He'll be happy to swallow his unease and move on. Judy, however, seems to have a different idea. She wilts at his tone, sparing him a knowing expression.</p>
  <p>"It's not. I know how important trust is to you and I betrayed it. I'm... How can I make it right?" she asks.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a huff and takes the opportunity to work himself down onto the couch. It has gotten easier in recent days, but the strain of bending at the hips still nearly takes the wind out of him. He finally reclines with a light grunt and watches the doe wearily.</p>
  <p>How <em>could</em> she make it right? As much as he hates to admit it, he does feel somewhat betrayed, in more ways than just one. Spilling his private information to other mammals is a new trick, but so much of the bunny's behavior over the past few weeks has been an enigma to the fox. The hugs, the nuzzles, the impromptu cuddle sessions on the couch, the very nearly flirtatious, dangerously possessive quips and comments.</p>
  <p>Hell, <em>the kiss?</em></p>
  <p>The bunny has to know by now that he is awful at handling touchy-feely stuff. He has made an effort to be more... Physical with her as of late, recognizing the amount of comfort that even something as simple as a hug affords her, but her propensity for affection seemed never ending. It has gotten to a point where he is afraid he's going to cross a line that he didn't see drawn in the sand. Had Judy been any other mammal, Nick would have gotten the impression that he was being led on, but in this instance he isn't so sure. He genuinely can't make heads or tails of her intentions. Maybe she truly doesn't realize the signals that she is putting out. Maybe her behavior is perfectly in line with what is <em>expected</em> of rabbit females. Maybe he really <em>isn't</em> as good at reading mammals as his years of being a con-mammal had led him to believe.</p>
  <p>Still, he has to be sure. He's afraid he's going to go bonkers, otherwise.</p>
  <p>"You can start by telling me what <em>this</em> is," he eventually decides, gesturing back and forth between the two of them.</p>
  <p>The bunny stiffens in stunned silence for a few moments, her expression contorting into a cross between confusion and fear. She shuffles in place, awkwardly wringing her paws together in thought for a beat.</p>
  <p>"...What do you mean?" Judy asks in a way that Nick assumes is intended to sound neutral and innocent but ends up coming out robotic and forced. If her theatrics from their Bellwether hustle was any indication, she is not nearly as good of an actor as she thinks she is. The tod spots a twinge of color entering her ears, even in the low-light of his den. Does she really not think anything strange is going on between them? Or is she genuinely leading him on? Nick manages to keep his expression even, despite the growing frustration he feels in his heart.</p>
  <p>"I mean..." Nick searches for the words, wondering how direct he should be. "What is <em>this</em>? What are <em>we?</em> Look, I'm... I'm by no means in expert on friendship, but... Whatever we have, whatever <em>this</em> is? It seems like it goes way beyond <em>'just friends'</em>. You cook for me, you clean for me, we nuzzle each other and pretend like it doesn't mean anything. We've technically <em>slept together</em> and your mother seems to hope we're secretly an item. I... I'm getting mixed signals here, carrots. What am I to you?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy is quiet for a long while, unsure of how to respond. She can't read his expression, finding herself unable to tell if he's angry or hopeful or simply confused. She doesn't want to say or do something that will end up inadvertently hurting him. Still, it's becoming harder by the moment to ignore her own heart. She cares for the fox. Deeply. More so than any mammal she has ever known. The sight of him, his scent, the way his voice tickles her ears... She's... Enamored by the very thought of him. She knows what she wants to say, but she is terrified of the notion that it might scare him away. That it might <em>change</em> things between them.</p>
  <p>"You're... My best friend, Nick," she offers in a small voice, her tone carrying no confidence. Judy feels awful the moment the words leave her lips.</p>
  <p>"Best friend," Nick repeats, nearly drawing a cringe from the rabbit. "Is that what we are, carrots? <em>Best friends?</em>"</p>
  <p>"W-What do you want me to say?" she squeaks nervously, finding herself unable to meet his gaze.</p>
  <p>Nick reaches a paw up and rubs his eyes. It's plain to see how frustrated and confused she has made him. This is exactly what she <em>didn't</em> want to accomplish. Doctor Long was right. She should have just told him. She waited too long.</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know, Judy..." he eventually huffs.</p>
  <p>Nick drops his paw and drags his eyes back up to meet her own and the two stare at each other in a dreadful silence for a good, long while. Judy shifts nervously from foot to foot under the weight of his gaze, rubbing her paws together, a cherry-red blush upon her features.</p>
  <p>She wants to tell him the truth, she really does. She wants to let him know how she feels, or at least attempt to. Her emotions are boiling inside her, just begging for release. But even the thought of saying those words aloud forms a tightness in her chest that steals her breath away. To make matters worse, the look Nick is giving her is unbearable. He knows that she is lying, or at the very least hiding something. It isn't fair to him. She knows how important trust is to the tod. He struggled for most of his life, unable to find a single mammal that he could rely on. From the hurt and confusion in his eyes, Judy can only guess that he is losing some of his trust in her as well.</p>
  <p>The thought alone breaks her heart.</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a sniffle as tears start to well in her eyes. Nick blinks in surprise, his expression shifting to one of apprehension.</p>
  <p>"Oh, now don't- Carrots, come here, please," he says, reaching a paw out for the rabbit.</p>
  <p>Judy hesitantly shuffles closer, allowing Nick to guide her onto the couch beside him. Her eyes are locked on the floor as she desperately tries to get a hold of her emotions.</p>
  <p>Nick licks his teeth, uncertainty coloring his features.</p>
  <p>"Judy... Whatever this may or may not be, you know I could never be angry with you, right...?" he asks softly. The bunny spares him a glance. "Look, I... I thought I'd gotten used to the whole <em>'emotional bunny'</em> thing at this point, but some of it... I didn't know how to react. I still don't, I guess. I was getting frustrated. If you say we're just friends, then we're just friends."</p>
  <p>"N-Nick..." Judy mewls.</p>
  <p>"I didn't mean to put you on trial like that. I'm sorry. Come on, please don't cry," he coos with surprising tenderness.</p>
  <p>Judy does her best to get a hold of herself, if not for her own sake, then for his. The fox seemed to think that it was his own fault that she was in tears. Judy sniffles again and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"Nick, no, I-" she spares him a glance and feels her throat tighten, once again unable to form the words she desperately wants to say. The rabbit lets out a weak groan. "I... I..."</p>
  <p>Nicks ears fall flat and he gives her a light nudge.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, let's shelve this for the night. No need to get yourself worked up..." Nick mumbles. Judy can't help but cringe at the disappointment in the fox's tone. Still, she doesn't put up an argument. She can tell that she doesn't have the willpower to say what she needs to. At least, not tonight. Some part of her just isn't ready. To her immense surprise, the tod offers her a light nuzzle, his damp nose just grazing her jawline. "Why don't we get cleaned up and turn in? I'm about ready to crash, anyway."</p>
  <p>Judy wordlessly agrees, standing herself back up before helping Nick up in turn. She moves into the kitchen to finish putting away her mother's gifts while Nick hobbles into the bathroom to wash up. After a silent round of swapping out the fox's bandages, the two share a meek 'goodnight' before heading for their respective sleeping arrangements. Once more, the bunny finds herself staring up at the now-familiar darkened ceiling of Nick's living room, absently listening as the fox settles in for the night, himself. Half an hour later, she can hear him snoring.</p>
  <p>In keeping with the established tradition, sleep for the doe is fitful once again. Any time she would try to shut her eyes, her mind would drift back to the tod in the other room. To the pain in his voice and the look of betrayal in his eyes... A fresh sob escapes her lips and the bunny curls into a ball on the lumpy couch, starting to fear that her hapless heart is going to cost her the best friend she has ever had.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blowback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Nick wasn't in the greatest of moods the following morning. He put on a smile for his bunny roommate and forced some levity into his tone, but he knew that she could read him like a book by that point. The fox wasn't sure which was worse, allowing the rabbit to see him feeling so low or pretending like everything was hunky-dory when it blatantly wasn't. He hadn't felt so lost in the wilderness since... Well, hell, probably since the bunny's infamous presser the day after they found all of those missing mammals. If nothing else, Judy had made an art form out of sending him completely out of whack.</p>
  <p>It certainly didn't help that the rabbit herself made no effort to broach the subject of the terms surrounding their... <em>Unique</em> relationship. She seemed to be out of sorts as well but was either unwilling or unable to hide it to the same extent as the tod. She was certainly more demure than usual, barely able to make eye contact with him as they went about their respective morning routines. They ate breakfast together but shared virtually no words. Afterwards, Judy fetched the rest of the kit for her uniform and made for the door with a meek 'see you tonight'. Once again, it was just Nick, alone in his apartment.</p>
  <p>The fox found himself inwardly thankful for her absence, as awful as that was to say. The tension between the two of them had gotten nearly unbearable. He didn't know what to say or do to help the situation. Judy had made it painfully clear that she wasn't prepared to talk about their 'friendship' last night and the last thing Nick wanted to do was force his paw and upset her more than he already had.</p>
  <p>He should have just kept his damn trap shut. He had a good thing going, there was literally no reason to shake the tree. But his tongue, his most prized and practiced weapon, had once again outrun his common sense and gotten him cut in the end.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'W-What do you want me to say?'</em>
</p>
  <p>The uncertainty and fear in her voice still felt crushing as it echoed in his ears.</p>
  <p>His funk was only compounded by the fact that he woke up feeling more sore than he had in at least a week, likely due to the amount of walking he did last night getting to and from the restaurant coupled with the fact that he had skipped his daily physical therapy exercise without even realizing it. Apparently it had slipped Judy's mind as well, though he couldn't exactly blame her for that.</p>
  <p>Over the past several weeks, Nick had been forced to acknowledge that his physical therapy regiment, as painful and frustrating as it generally was, <em>did</em> make a noticeable difference in keeping him from feeling sore. While there was still a threshold on how pain-free and limber he could feel at any given moment, the aching in his joints seemed to know no bounds, only growing more apparent and aggravating the longer he went between exercises and painkiller doses. This morning was no different, with his hip and shoulder feeling particularly creaky. He could still shuffle around and grab things without too much fuss, but every so often he would twist in such a way that would send a lick of fire up his spine as bone ground against bone or a nerve was pinched.</p>
  <p>Knowing that it would do him more harm than good to languish all day, he fetched his physical therapy guidebook and flipped through the pages, trying to find an easy exercise to try. To his dismay, he found that most, if not all, of the 'easy' exercises for the week had already received check marks next to them. Grudgingly, he settled on one that didn't sound <em>too</em> bad. At least he would get to lay down.</p>
  <p>After six repetitions of trying somewhat in vain to lift his knee to his chest, Nick found himself laying in a pool of his own sweat and saliva. Trying to muscle his way through that would have been a lot easier if his little bunny cheerleader had been present.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'W-What do you want me to say?'</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick cringed at the memory, reaching a paw up to rub at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Ugh... I'm such an idiot..." he mumbles to himself, staring up at the ceiling of his living room from his spot on the floor.</p>
  <p>What <em>had</em> he wanted her to say? What had he been expecting? That her boundless affection pointed to something more than the mere 'friendship' that the bunny had claimed? Nick still doesn't know nearly enough about rabbit customs to decipher her behavior, especially with her reluctance to offer any real explanation. Had she been a vixen, her intentions would have been crystal clear by this point. Foxes don't get touchy-feely unless there's intent behind it.</p>
  <p>Maybe that's the issue. Maybe he was looking at her actions through a fox's lens when he should have been seeing them from a bunny's perspective. Maybe this really <em>is</em> how normal rabbit friendships function when they become close to other mammals. As much as Nick hates to acknowledge species stereotypes, there is generally a kernel of truth buried somewhere inside of them and bunnies <em>are</em> known to be especially cuddly around mammals they care about. Maybe that was why she was so caught off guard last night. Maybe she really <em>does</em> see him as <em>just</em> a friend.</p>
  <p>And... Maybe that's okay. He supposes that there is no rule that says they <em>have</em> to tack a label onto their... <em>Special</em> friendship. It can just... Be... Whatever it needs to be. Frankly, it has been an eternity since any female has shown him even a sliver of genuine affection, let alone the seemingly limitless warmth and compassion that Judy has been hell-bent on sending his way. He could be forgiven for getting flustered and jumping to unrealistic conclusions. If this is truly what being 'best friends' with a bunny entails, then he can certainly learn to live with the mushy, friends-with-not-quite-benefits angle that the rabbit is pushing.</p>
  <p>At least, he hopes that's the case. The alternative is... A frightening prospect, to say the very least. He adores the doe, that much should be plainly evident to any outside observer, but Judy has become such a... Fixture in his life, such an anchor point, that the notion of having to be something <em>more</em> to her, something that may threaten to tarnish what has become the single most important relationship of his life, unsettles him so deeply that he quickly abandons the thought all together. If that's what this has been building towards, if that is what Judy is <em>expecting</em> out of him, then she is setting herself up for failure. Nick has next to zero experience in maintaining <em>proper</em> intimate relationships, let alone healthy ones. A quick, drunken rut with a vixen at three in the morning is simple to understand, it's <em>pure</em> in its own degenerate kind of way, but Judy is not some Happytown burnout. She deserves a thousand times more than the fox thinks himself even emotionally capable of providing. No, tumbling down that proverbial rabbit hole will only cause trouble and heartbreak. It's probably pointless, anyway. He's more than likely reading far too deeply into this whole situation than necessary.</p>
  <p>Even still, some needy, miserable gremlin in the back of his mind desperately <em>wants</em> to believe that Judy's feelings are as straightforward as her actions would imply. It feels pleasant to believe that a mammal he cares about feels that kind of attraction towards him, even if it <em>is</em> more than likely misplaced. In truth, the thought of having a mammal like Judy as a mate is not an uncomfortable one. She is desirable, that much is certain. Smart, talented, driven, physically fit, and with a bubbly personality to boot. Frankly, the fact that the rabbit isn't constantly inundated by potential suitors is a bit of a surprise in its own right. Then again, she has always been so one-track-minded about her job that it's unlikely any city-buck would have been given the time of day.</p>
  <p>The fox draws a weary sigh and manages to sit himself up with some measured effort.</p>
  <p>Okay, let's play the devil's advocate and assume for a minute that the rabbit <em>does</em> harbor some sort of hidden feelings for him. If that's the case, whether or not she has actually come to terms with or even <em>recognizes</em> those feelings is questionable at best. Maybe she does recognize her feelings but is afraid of what he, or other mammals might think. Maybe the feelings disgust or frighten her in some way and she is trying not to acknowledge them. He can't exactly blame her if that's the case. Coming from a background like hers, surrounded by mammals who apparently keep <em>Fox-Away</em> products on their person, it wouldn't surprise him to learn that she isn't the most worldly-type when it comes to matters of the heart. Judy generally hasn't struck him as the worldly-type in <em>most</em> matters.</p>
  <p>The ping of a text message arriving on his phone is a welcome distraction from his tumultuous musings. Nick fetches his cell out of his pocket and glances at the screen only to realize that several hours had somehow flashed by while he was laying on the floor, lost in his own head. It's practically noon. The fox draws a frustrated huff, suddenly feeling quite foolish for wasting half of the day <em>fantasizing</em> about his partner. About his <em>best friend</em>. His mind is taking him down a dangerous path. These are the kinds of thoughts that will end up jeopardizing his friendship.</p>
  <p>He'll talk to her about it later, he decides. He owes her another apology for practically jumping down her throat last night if nothing else.</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes flick down to the text message floating in the center of his screen.</p>
  <p><em>'im out'</em> It reads, sent from Finnick's new burner number. Though, if the message actually means what it implies, it may very well be his new <em>permanent</em> number.</p>
  <p>He unlocks his phone and taps a quick reply.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Clean?'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'not squeaky but clean as im gonna get'</em>
</p>
  <p>Nick feels an odd wave of pride wash over him for his little vulpine comrade. He hadn't really been certain that Finnick would <em>want</em> to, let alone be <em>able</em> to get out of the game. When you know people who have vested interests in you, it's often times difficult to walk away from anything. If Finnick is telling the truth, it would mean that he severed all ties with his criminal past. Something that, from experience, Nick knows is a rather prickly endeavor.</p>
  <p><em>'Bevs to celebrate?'</em> Nick writes back with a small smile.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'only if ur buyin jerkass. im unemployed remember???'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'I'll buy, but you'll need to fetch the beers. Can't walk too far and I've become a teetotaler in your absence.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'fine. got 2 run sum errands anyhow. where u at???'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'My place. I have an apartment now.'</em> Nick types. It feels almost like bragging.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'lol shit look at u livin large. send me ur address and ill c u 2nite'</em>
</p>
  <p>Satisfied, Nick texts the fennec his address and closes his messaging app. A flash of gray catches his attention and he regards the background image of his phone for a beat. It's his favorite picture of Judy, auspiciously grinning towards the front-facing camera with a second pair of bunny ears looming stealthily behind her head courtesy of a pair of foxy fingers. Nick stares at her vibrant expression for a few long moments before drawing a sigh and pocketing his phone. A nap will do him some good. After that, he'll figure out what he's going to do about his little rabbit situation.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy stares at the citation report in her paws, realizing with some frustration that she had once again zoned out while trying to read through it. This marks the <em>third</em> time she will have to reread the same document. At this rate, she's going to have to work late if she ever hopes to finish her intake for the day. She should have just called in sick or something. She can't focus for the life of her and it only seems to be getting worse as the day stretches on. Her mind is elsewhere, fixated on a certain fox and the horrifically awkward conversation that she had left open-ended with him last night.</p>
  <p>Nick seemed ready to brush the whole thing aside this morning, something that left the bunny feeling quite conflicted. As enticing as it would have been to follow Nick's lead and pretend like nothing ever happened, it was pretty plain to see that he was still troubled by their little confrontation. Judy knows him well enough at this point to understand that Nick would much rather retreat from a problem and act like it doesn't bother him than face it head-on. She had half a mind to do the same, but felt that she owed it to the both of them to fix what she had inadvertently broken. She had considered calling or texting him on a few occasions throughout the day to at the very least offer an apology but eventually decided against it, feeling that anything she may manage to say would be better served in person rather than over the phone.</p>
  <p>More than anything, she owes him an explanation. Regardless of her feelings or how Nick may react to them, she <em>needs</em> to come clean. The simplest solution would be to just come out with it: <em>'Nick, I have feelings for you.' </em>But then what? What is she supposed to say if he reacts poorly to it? What is she supposed to do? She can't exactly pretend to care about him less than she actually does. She just has to hope that Nick won't end up being upset or put-off by her. She has to hope that Doctor Long was right in saying that Nick wouldn't allow her feelings to harm their friendship. She <em>has</em> to believe that.</p>
  <p>Despite her best efforts, Judy makes little progress with her paperwork, eventually giving up around noon and heading for the ZPD cafeteria to fetch some lunch. She grabs a small sprout sandwich and a slightly-too-large-for-bunnies bottle of water before deciding to retreat outside to find some place to eat. The rooms and halls of the precinct, while massive relative to her size, feel particularly confined and claustrophobic at the moment. Some fresh air will do her some good. She needs some time alone to think, anyway. Judy meanders her way to the motorpool outside and finds a bench with some shade to sit on. She unwraps her sandwich and takes a bite, drawing a soft sigh and forcibly willing herself to relax.</p>
  <p>The doe absently pulls out her phone and stares at the background image of her lock screen for a few moments. It's a selfie of herself and her favorite fox on the day of his graduation from the academy. His smile is so vibrant. So genuine. So <em>infectious</em>. She soon finds herself smiling softly as well. The sight of him helps to put her churning mind at ease. He's a good mammal and a good friend. Doctor Long was probably right, even if he doesn't feel the same way, he more than likely wouldn't allow the revelation to harm their friendship.</p>
  <p>"Ugh... This would be so much less complicated if he was a buck..." Judy grumbles under her breath.</p>
  <p>The species divide certainly doesn't help. Judy isn't exactly an aficionado when it comes to romance, but she at the very least has a tenuous grasp on how bunny courtship is supposed to work. Vulpine courtship, however, is a complete mystery. She has to assume that there are dozens of differences in courtship practices between their two species, not including the whole 'mate for life' thing that she keeps hearing about. Curiosity getting the better of her, Judy opens up Zoogle and stares at the search bar for a beat.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'How clinical should I be about this...?'</em>
</p>
  <p>With some hesitance, she types in <em>'vulpine courtship'</em> and taps the search button. In return, she is greeted with a number of websites and articles about ancient canid mating habits and rituals that she figures would do little to give her the information that she desired. Besides, after catching a brief glimpse of some <em>very</em> in-depth anatomical diagrams that she was in <em>no</em> way prepared to acknowledge, she decided that some better search terms would help. She refines her phrasing to <em>'dating foxes'</em> and gives it another shot.</p>
  <p>This time, a majority of the results are online dating websites specifically tailored to vulpines, some far more raunchy than others. With some embarrassment, the bunny quickly scrolls past the more kink-centric websites. <em>'Didn't take long to find the pred-prey stuff...'</em> she muses. Most of the helpful information she eventually digs up reflects things that she already knew, like that foxes do, supposedly, mate for life. Though, there seems to be some dispute as far as how much truth there is to that claim. Some experts say that it's a deep-seated psychological or physiological trait in foxes, while others say that it's nothing more than an ancient tradition passed down from generation to generation. Statistically, however, foxes <em>are</em> shown to take far fewer lovers and mates than other canids, the explanation being that, as generally solitary creatures, when they <em>do</em> find potential love interests, they tend to pursue them with a certain ferocity not seen in many other predators. This only echoes what doctor Long had told her a while ago about the importance of loyalty to foxes.</p>
  <p>Other tidbits that Judy manages to scrounge up are rather interesting. For example, foxes don't so much <em>kiss</em> as they do <em>nibble</em> on their lovers. The thought sends a surprising tingle down the bunny's spine. In the back of her mind, she rationalized that teeth and claws <em>would</em> play a more important role in intimate behavior between predators than prey, but to actually read it and then imagine Nick doing the same to <em>her</em>... Nibbling at her ears, trailing his teeth along the side of her neck... The bunny has to shake her head to refocus her attention, a cherry red blush on her features. Fantasizing about her partner is <em>not</em> helping. All the same, she can't help but think back to that fateful day in the Natural History Museum when Nick had his jaws wrapped around her neck, and more recently in the hospital when the bunny had accepted the tod's Life Debt with a little nip. Surely those didn't count as kisses, right?</p>
  <p>"Hey, Hopps!"</p>
  <p>"<em>Gah!</em>" Judy squeaks, nearly leaping from her seat. She manages to avoid tossing her phone and sandwich, but only just. The bunny twists her head to the side to see captain Wolfard standing nearby, an eyebrow clearly raised under his dark sunglasses at her reaction. Quickly getting a hold of herself, Judy powers off her phone before the old gray wolf had an opportunity to see what she was looking at and flashes an artificial smile. "C-Captain! Good afternoon!"</p>
  <p>He eyes her with curiosity plain on his features for a few tense moments before eventually sprouting a small smile and glancing over his shoulder. Judy realizes that his partner is standing behind him a few paces away.</p>
  <p>"I'll catch up, Andersen. Go ahead and start the briefing without me," the captain says. The other wolf nods and turns to head for the precinct. Wolfard takes a moment to pocket his car keys in his trench coat and lifts his sunglasses behind his ears before turning his attention back to the rabbit. "I see you're still benched. Literally and figuratively."</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah. The city council is still sussing out... Whatever needs sussing," she tells him with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Yep, that's city politics. As the saying goes, 'If it ain't broke, fix it until it is'," he says with a soft chuckle. The old wolf gestures to the bench. "Mind if I sit?"</p>
  <p>"Er, sure!" Judy says, making some room for him.</p>
  <p>The old wolf sits down with some effort, letting out a huff of relief as he settles. The bunny can't help but notice that he's looking a little more gray than usual.</p>
  <p>"Long day?" she guesses.</p>
  <p>"Eh, had to consult on a double homicide over in Tundratown," he replies, taking a moment to recline against the backrest of the bench. Judy winces inwardly, adopting an apologetic expression.</p>
  <p>"Oh. Uh... Sorry," the bunny states awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"Sorry?" the wolf quirks an eyebrow before a look of realization overtakes his features. He lets out a chuckle and says, "Oh. You're too funny, Hopps. Your condolences are appreciated but unnecessary. It's fine. You get used to that kind of thing after a while. Precinct 3 just needed a few specialists to come out and give their two scents." He points to his muzzle. Judy just blinks. "Scents. Get it? Like-" He shakes his head, saying, "Never mind. I'm just glad I don't have to be the poor schmuck informing next-of-kin anymore. <em>That's</em> a job to lose sleep over. But forget all that, what's got you so jumpy?"</p>
  <p>"It's nothing, captain, really," Judy insists softly.</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm. And let me guess, 'Nothing' is about yea tall," he hovers a paw in the air, "reddish fur, big mouth?"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but frown at that.</p>
  <p>"What, are you going to say that I smell like him again?" the bunny grunts.</p>
  <p>"Nah, Hopps, you smell great," he says. When Judy reels back slightly, the wolf's eyes widen and he quickly adds, "Which I realize is a spectacularly creepy thing to say to a prey and also a backhanded insult to Wilde, so I apologize for that, but no, to answer your question. You just don't have to be a detective to deduce what's going on between you two. Give me some credit, bunny. I'm an old wolf. I know puppy love when I see it."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a flustered groan and drops her face into her paws.</p>
  <p>"Is there even any point in denying it any more?" she mumbles.</p>
  <p>"I dunno. Is there?" he asks with a soft chuckle. Wolfard cocks his head to one side. "Trouble in paradise? What, is he playing hard-to-get or something?"</p>
  <p>"No, it's... It's me," Judy huffs. She rubs her paws together and gives the wolf a glance. "I'm just... Scared. Nick is my best friend. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel, it'll change things between us. I don't want to overwhelm him or make him feel like he has to act a certain way around me, and I <em>definitely</em> don't want to hurt him."</p>
  <p>Wolfard watches her in thought for a few long moments, seeming to mull something over in his mind.</p>
  <p>"Who says you can't be best friends with your mate? I think most mammals would love to be that lucky."</p>
  <p>Judy feels some heat enter her ears and she has to fold them behind her shoulders to hide her blush. The prospect of considering Nick as a <em>boyfriend</em> alone is bad enough.</p>
  <p>"That would assume he feels the same way," Judy says. "I know it's really weird for a bunny to feel this way about a fox. I'm not sure if Nick is the type of mammal to find other species attractive, let alone a prey. To be honest, I've never seen him show interest in any female for as long as I've known him. He could be <em>gay</em> for all I know."</p>
  <p>Wolfard lets out a snort of amusement.</p>
  <p>"For some reason, I don't get that impression, but sure," he says. The wolf clears his throat and glances over his shoulder, as if to make sure nobody is listening in on their conversation. He eventually turns back to Judy with a rather uncertain-looking expression. "Hey, if I tell you a secret, can you promise to keep it away from the rest of the precinct?"</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but quirk an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"I... Sure, I guess. What is it?" she asks.</p>
  <p>Wolfard chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat.</p>
  <p>"My mate is a ewe."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks in surprise, her eyes going wide.</p>
  <p>"Wh- A <em>sheep</em> ewe? Wait, you're <em>married? </em>I had no idea!" Judy gawks. Her eyes flick to his paws. "Where's your ring?"</p>
  <p>"Old fart canines like me don't really do the whole 'ring' thing, Hopps. Actually, come to think of it, foxes don't either from what I understand," he explains. "Her name's Clover. The two of us used to be best friends in high school until she went off to college and my dumb ass became a cop. She ended up becoming a chair-mammal on the board of education and we happened to bump into each other at a safety conference downtown. Kinda hit it off from there."</p>
  <p>"Aw, that's... Really sweet, captain!" Judy beams, finding it surprisingly novel that the gruff old wolf apparently has a softer side. After a moment, however, a confused frown tugs at her muzzle. "Wait, the rest of the precinct doesn't know? Why the big secret?"</p>
  <p>"Eh... A lot of reasons. She's got mammals at her work that don't take too kindly to the whole pred-prey thing-"</p>
  <p>"On the <em>school board?</em>" Judy gapes. Wolfard chuckles at that.</p>
  <p>"Hopps, believe me, those types of mammals are like weeds. They sprout up where you least expect them. It's just easier to roll with the cloak and dagger. Mammals can't claim a conflict of interest between city officials and with sheep as, uh... <em>Unpopular</em> as they are right now thanks to Bellwether, it keeps nasty rumors from spreading. Besides, I don't want the boys in the precinct to look at me different."</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but wilt at that.</p>
  <p>"As far as I know, everybody in the precinct likes and respects you, captain. You really think they would treat you differently just because your mate <em>happens</em> to be a sheep?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Oh, no, it's just that I got an image to maintain. As soon as it gets out that I got a yarn ball at home that can reduce me to mush with a couple kisses and a scratch behind the ears, the Big Bad Wolf captain thing that I got going on flies out the window. It'll be an absolute sweepstakes."</p>
  <p>Judy giggles lightly at that but considers his position after a few moments.</p>
  <p>"So, you just... Act like you don't know each other in public or something?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Not to that extreme, but we keep the lovey-dovey shit at home. It sucks, don't get me wrong, but we've gotten pretty good at dating under the radar," he tells her.</p>
  <p>"Well, I'm... Happy you told me that, captain, really, but... <em>Why</em> did you tell me that?" Judy has to ask.</p>
  <p>"Because I remember a time not too long ago when I was just as scared stiff about taking that next big step as you are. She and I both felt something there but we didn't want to admit it to ourselves or each other."</p>
  <p>"So... What did you do?" Judy asks softly.</p>
  <p>"hell, <em>I</em> didn't do nothin'. <em>She</em> bit me," he says with a wistful smile.</p>
  <p>"She... <em>Bit</em> you?" the bunny parrots with a slow blink.</p>
  <p>"It's another way preds kiss, Hopps. We're big into teeth, so-"</p>
  <p>"Y-Yeah," Judy states quickly, clearing her throat. "I've heard."</p>
  <p>"I knew we were going to be okay after that, but if one of us didn't pull their heads out of their asses and make a move, we would have been going in circles for the rest of our lives."</p>
  <p>"Right," Judy muses, nodding in understanding.</p>
  <p>"So all that worrying you're doing about Wilde being your best friend and things changing between you two- Don't. My little lamb chop at home is still my best friend. The only difference is now I get to have wild, unprotected sex with-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Okay!</em> Thank you, captain!" Judy squeaks, once again feeling blood rushing to her ears.</p>
  <p>Wolfard just chuckles good-naturedly and gives her a pat on the back. He stands himself up with a quiet grunt.</p>
  <p>"You'll be fine, Hopps. You two got chemistry. Wilde would have to be an imbecile to not at least give it a shot," he tells her. "I gotta head inside. Tell the fox I said 'hi' next time you see him."</p>
  <p>Judy offers a small nod, still working on getting her flustered self back under control.</p>
  <p>"Alright. See you, captain."</p>
  <p>The bunny finishes the rest of her sandwich quickly to make up for the time she spent speaking with Wolfard and eventually makes her way back into the precinct. She supposes that it's nice to know that there is at least one other mammal at work that she can talk to about this kind of thing without feeling like some kind of weirdo. That said, the notion that Wolfard and his mate feel more comfortable <em>hiding</em> their affections from the outside world than just being themselves is somewhat disheartening. Judy has a hard enough time as it is keeping Nick from hiding. She certainly doesn't want to add another layer of complexity on top of that struggle.</p>
  <p>The bunny spots Clawhauser in the halls as she makes her way back down to the records room.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Benji," Judy greets, forcing some warmth into her tone and expression as she passes the cheetah. The larger officer frowns and spins on his heel to catch the rabbit by her collar.</p>
  <p>"Nuh-uh, <em>nope!</em> Get over here, bunny," Clawhauser demands, giving her a tug. Judy turns to face him in surprise. "You've been in a funk all day so far. What's going on with you, girl?" The bunny can't help but cringe. Is she really acting that out of sorts? Before she can get a word out, the cheetah's eyes go wide and he lets out a gasp, his paws rushing up to cover his mouth. "<em>Oh my gosh!</em> Did you and Nick get into a fight?"</p>
  <p>Judy frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose, drawing a deep breath in an attempt to mitigate her growing frustration.</p>
  <p>"Clawhauser, I am like <em>two</em> seconds away from having a nervous breakdown and you are <em>not</em> helping," she states. "<em>Why</em> do you think that Nick and I got into a fight?"</p>
  <p>"Well, not much gets under your fur, honey bunny. Even on a bad day, you find some way to be a bright bundle of energy. If anything, or anyone, is capable of sending you into a mood, it's him," he explains.</p>
  <p>Judy groans weakly, starting to fear that her co-workers may know her too well at this point.</p>
  <p>"I'm just... I'm a mess today, Ben. I didn't get a great night's sleep and I'm exhausted," she eventually concedes as a half-truth. "Things were supposed to settle down after Nick got out of the hospital but they've only gotten <em>more</em> crazy. I feel like I'm going to explode."</p>
  <p>The cheetah, to his credit, adopts a more consolatory expression.</p>
  <p>"Am I allowed to ask why?" he asks softly.</p>
  <p>"Because," Judy grunts, feeling her entire body tense. She balls up her fists and screws her eyes shut. "Because I <em>love</em> him and I scared myself into believing that if I <em>told</em> him he'd think I was some kind of <em>freak</em> and not want to be my friend any more! So instead of just <em>talking</em> to him about it like a <em>rational</em> mammal, I convinced myself that if I kept my mouth shut and waited until he was well again, I wouldn't make his recovery any more stressful than it already was. But instead I just ended up frustrating the <em>stuffing</em> out of him because I couldn't keep my paws to myself and now I've made it worse than it ever would have been if I'd just told him the truth from the <em>beginning!</em>"</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a breath and opens her eyes, her face feeling red from embarrassment and frustration. To her surprise, rather than the teasing 'I told you so' look she would have expected from the cheetah, his expression is more akin to quiet satisfaction.</p>
  <p>"Feel better?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"I'll feel better when I apologize to him and make this right," the bunny mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I <em>love</em> it. You're such a sweetheart, Jude," he says with a airy giggle. His expression seems to brighten as a thought occurs to him. "Say, the day shift is headed to Mulligan's after work tonight. Why don't you come out and bring Nick along if he's feeling up for it? It might be a good opportunity for him to unwind around some familiar faces. I'm sure he's pretty sick of being cooped up in his apartment all day."</p>
  <p>That isn't a terrible idea, actually. Their little jaunt down to the precinct a while back and his outing with her parents last night seemed to elate the fox. He loves being out and about in the city. A little socializing might do him some good.</p>
  <p>"I'll ask," Judy concedes. "Even if he doesn't want to come out, I'll go by myself. I've been feeling wound up like a spring as of late."</p>
  <p>"I've noticed," Ben says dryly, earning a giggle from the bunny. "See you tonight, then?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, see you tonight."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Shit... Nice pad, Wilde," Finnick muses as he steps down into Nick's basement apartment, a six-pack of beer cradled in his arms like a baby. Nick offers a modest shrug and closes the door behind him.</p>
  <p>"The ZPD wouldn't let me sign unless I had a physical address. I had to call in a favor when it became apparent that nobody in town had a vacancy for a mammal such as myself. Friend of a friend and all that," the taller fox replies. "Rent costs a small fortune, but it was the only option I had. The hardest part was convincing the landlord that I wasn't paying for it with dirty money."</p>
  <p>Finnick chuckles at that and says, "Hey, you know what they say, rent too high-"</p>
  <p>"-Buy cheaper beer, yeah," Nick finishes with a modest smile of his own. He hobbles over to the plastic table in the corner of the room and fetches his wallet. "Speaking of, how much do I owe you?"</p>
  <p>"Call it twenty," Finnick says.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks and gives the smaller fox a glance.</p>
  <p>"Twenty?"</p>
  <p>"Half the beers plus th' cost of gas for the van and a tip for delivery," the fennec explains with a devilish smile. Nick rolls his eyes and produces a pawful of bills.</p>
  <p>"Here's your tip: Try to hustle mammals in their own dens and they won't invite you back. How about ten for the beers plus access to the snacks in my kitchen. I got pudding packs if you want one," Nick says, offering the cash.</p>
  <p>"Deal," Finnick nods, passing the six-pack to the taller fox and pocketing the bills in exchange. He glances around and says, "Shit, you really do got a kitchen an' everything. Look at you, movin' up in th' world."</p>
  <p>"Beats the bridge," Nick notes, carrying the beers over to the couch.</p>
  <p>"Beats th' back of my van, too," Finnick mumbles, turning in place. His eyes trace over the mismatched second-hand furniture and wall of VHS tapes. "You rob a thrift store or somethin'? What's with all th' cheap shit everywhere?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, pretty much. The ZPD pays a lot more than I expected. I didn't know what to do with the rest of my first paycheck after I cleared the balance on my rent and utilities."</p>
  <p>Finnick raises an eyebrow and gives Nick a glance.</p>
  <p>"Fuckin' hell, how much <em>are</em> they payin' ya?"</p>
  <p>"About 35K a year," Nick answers with a slight shrug.</p>
  <p>The smaller fox smirks at that.</p>
  <p>"Not quite up to th' $200 a day ya told the rabbit," he notes.</p>
  <p>"No, and my big mouth is still recovering from that little lie. Although, if she hadn't blackmailed me, I never would have ended up with a badge," Nick says. "Anyway, I was sitting alone on the floor of my empty concrete bunker and decided I would treat myself to a mattress, some cheap furniture, and something to entertain myself with. The tapes were like five cents a pop, so I cleaned them out. It was a moment of weakness, I assure you. I have the extra scratch going towards a better cause now."</p>
  <p>"I'm sure. Bet you're <em>real</em> comfortable rollin' in that taxpayer moolah," Finnick grunts. He walks over to the rack full of tapes and cocks his head to one side to read one of the spines. "Hell, I think I saw this one when it was in theaters."</p>
  <p>"Was that before or after the Paleozoic Era?" Nick quips. Finnick rolls his head to the side to glare at the taller fox but Nick just sprouts a smirk. "You know, after carrots and I resolved the whole Nighthowlers fiasco, the curator at the Natural History Museum gave us a little behind-the-scenes tour. They have this thing called 'carbon dating' that I think you-"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, <em>I'm old</em>. I got it th' first time, Wilde," Finnick growls, though a smile splits his muzzle after a few moments. "Shit, I missed you, asshole."</p>
  <p>Despite his best efforts to maintain his teasing facade, Nick feels his expression soften after a few moments.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, likewise, bud," he says.</p>
  <p>The fennec plods over to the couch and Nick passes him one of the beers. They're warm, but the stuff that Finnick seems to like is never much better cold, anyway. Clambering up onto the couch, the fennec seems to take a moment to sniff the air.</p>
  <p>"...I smell rabbit," he grins. "You finally get around to bangin' the bunny?"</p>
  <p>Nick manages to temper his reaction but can't keep a small frown from creasing his lips.</p>
  <p>"Not quite. She's just keeping me company until I can function on my own again," the larger fox explains.</p>
  <p>"I've seen this porno before, red. That's how it always starts- Two mammals trapped in an apartment together."</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright. Get your mind out of the gutter," Nick grumbles as he fetches a beer for himself. He takes the opportunity to lower himself down onto the couch with the help of his crutch and draws a weary sigh once he is finally settled. "I take it nobody came down too hard on you for going ghost?"</p>
  <p>"Eh, 'bout what you'd expect. Lots'a cussin', threats on my life, huffin' an' puffin' but nobody tried nothin'. Didn't expect 'em to. Dumpin' a body's more trouble than it's worth these days. Even Big stopped icing fools when floaters started poppin' up in the reservoir south o' town."</p>
  <p>"Charming," Nick grumbles. He gnaws the cap off the top of his beer and takes a sip.</p>
  <p>"Too many cats know me in Happytown, so I'm gonna haf'ta look for work somewhere else," Finnick mentions.</p>
  <p>"You could always follow in your dear old dad's footsteps and become a cop," Nick teases with a wink. Finnick rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Lettin' a fox join th' fuzz is one thing, but they ain't puttin' a felon on payroll. No way no how," He mumbles. The smaller fox leans over the back of the couch and scans the living room for a moment before fixing his former partner with a curious expression. "So, if you're not bangin' th' bunny, where's she sleepin'?"</p>
  <p>"The couch. That's why it smells like her. I gave her my bed initially, but she forced me to swap."</p>
  <p>"Ya know, I would'a figured you two'd be goin' at it like, well, rabbits by now," Finnick quips.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, you and apparently everybody else I know, too," Nick groans.</p>
  <p>"Well, what's th' hold up?" Finnick frowns.</p>
  <p>"<em>'What's the hold up'</em>?" Nick repeats, his expression becoming unscrupulous. "Are we really having this conversation right now?"</p>
  <p>"I think you and me both know that if she was a vixen you would'a been all over her months ago."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well... She's not," Nick huffs, pausing in thought for a moment to take a pull of his beer. "And you know how I am with ladies. Carrots is, admittedly, really important to me. I don't want to burn what we have just because I couldn't keep it in my pants."</p>
  <p>"Shit, as long as you don't give her th' <em>Nick Wilde Special</em>, what's the worst that could happen?"</p>
  <p>"I'd rather not make a list because I'll start losing sleep over it. It's bad enough that she's been getting more and more... <em>Grabby</em> as of late. I tried to ask her about it last night and she practically shut down on me."</p>
  <p>The smaller fox rolls his eyes and fixes Nick with a bemused expression.</p>
  <p>"Fuckin' hell, red, ya really gone and lost your damn mind, huh? Bunny messed you up good."</p>
  <p>A frown tugs at Nick's muzzle and he shrugs softly.</p>
  <p>"Maybe she has... You haven't really had the opportunity to get to know her. She's... I mean, she's..." <em>Kindhearted to a fault, sweeter than sugar, fearless, virtuous...</em> Nick sighs and rubs a paw down the bridge of his nose. "She's like no girl I've ever met."</p>
  <p>"Takes a certain type t' put up with you, I'll give her that much," Finnick mumbles over the lip of his beer.</p>
  <p>That much is true. Despite his best efforts to get under her skin when they had first met, the bunny had refused to let him get the better of her, even going as far as to flip the tables on him. It was the first of many surprises that would eventually cement the notion that she is not, in fact, an <em>average</em> bunny.</p>
  <p>And she keeps surprising him, even to this day. Not just to challenge his pre-conceived notions about rabbits, but about females, prey, and mammals in general. So much about Judy is outside of his normal frame of reference, yet everything about her keeps drawing him in. And she genuinely likes him too, for reasons the fox is still unclear on. It all seemed too good to be true.</p>
  <p>Finnick is right- As much as he hates to admit it, had she been a vixen, he would have been crooning over her ages ago.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a heavy sigh and rubs at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"You're right. I've got it bad for the bunny."</p>
  <p>"Atta boy. First step t' solvin' yer problem is admittin' ya have one," Finnick chuckles softly. "I dunno why she's givin' ya th' run-around when it's pretty obvious she's got a thing for ya."</p>
  <p>"She's probably having the same stupid thoughts that I am," Nick considers. "That is, assuming she actually feels something for me and I'm not <em>completely</em> misinterpreting this entire situation."</p>
  <p>"...Holy shit, send me a text if you are. I wanna be there for the fallout," Finnick laughs.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Finn, you're a true pal."</p>
  <p>"Hey, blood-brothers," the smaller fox says, offering the tip of his beer Nick's way.</p>
  <p>"Adopted half-cousins, perhaps," Nick smirks, tapping his beer to Finnick's.</p>
  <p>Before he can get another word in, Nick's ears perk at the sound of his front door unlocking.</p>
  <p>"Hey! Look who it is!" Finnick rumbles as Judy steps down into his apartment. The rabbit blinks and looks up with a surprised expression. "What's good, bunny cop?"</p>
  <p>Judy seems momentarily caught off guard, most likely not expecting a guest to be waiting for her upon her return from work. In retrospect, Nick should have given her a warning via text, but it had slipped his mind. Her gaze meets his own for a few tense moments and he feels a certain weight in her eyes. Maybe she really <em>has</em> been working through the same musings that he has been for the better part of the day. The doe's eyes flick to the case of beers in front of the couch and a slight frown tugs at her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"I guess we can call this pre-gaming," Judy muses.</p>
  <p>"What's that?" Nick asks.</p>
  <p>"Clawhauser invited us out for drinks at Mulligan's with the rest of the guys later tonight," she says, starting to plod inside. She places her keys and day pack on the table near the door. "I figured it would be nice to get you out of the apartment for a while, but seeing as you're already doing something..."</p>
  <p>"Er..." Nick gives Finnick a glance and the smaller fox offers a poignant stare in return. Nick gets the gist. "No, I'll... Tag along, fluff. It's still early, right?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Probably not heading out until six-thirty or so, which gives me enough time to shower, change, and make us some dinner. Though, I suppose I might order a pizza if I'm going to be feeding three," Judy says, her tone flattening slightly.</p>
  <p>"Hell, bunny, I can pay my own way," Finnick interjects with a smirk. "For now, at least. Jus' don' expect me t' go with ya'll into th' lions den."</p>
  <p>Judy cracks a smile at that and moves closer to the duo.</p>
  <p>"It's good to see you again, Finnick," she tells him, sounding rather genuine. Nick figures that she wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. He assured her that the little tod was trying to turn over a new leaf, after all. She gestures to the case of beers nearby. "What's the occasion?"</p>
  <p>"For th' sake of your bunny sensibilities, let's jus' say I'm b'tween jobs," the fennec replies with a mirthful grin. Finnick has never been shy about flashing his teeth in front of prey, despite how taboo it is generally considered. Nick supposes that once you get to a certain age or have to deal with enough shit, you stop caring about trivial things like that.</p>
  <p>"Between <em>legal</em> jobs, I hope," Judy quips tightly.</p>
  <p>"We'll see," Finnick hums over the lip of his beer.</p>
  <p>Nick fights the urge to roll his eyes.</p>
  <p>"It's the start of a new chapter in his life, carrots, one that will <em>surely</em> be bountiful and <em>entirely</em> above board," he adds on the smaller fox's behalf.</p>
  <p>Judy brightens at that, her eyes flicking back to the fennec.</p>
  <p>"Does that mean you quit hustling?" she asks.</p>
  <p>Finnick nods slowly.</p>
  <p>"Cold turkey."</p>
  <p>"That's great!" she chimes. "So what are you going to do with yourself now?"</p>
  <p>The smaller tod takes a long pull of his beer before speaking. Nick gets the impression that Finnick isn't used to mammals who are essentially strangers prying this much into his personal life.</p>
  <p>"We'll see. This may come as a surprise t' ya, but mammals like me don't exactly give two weeks notice and print out resumes before we jump ship," he answers, some of the mirth and edge in his previous tone having faded a tad. The bunny frowns slightly at the sudden downturn in mood but nods softly.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure you'll be fine. If you can think of any way I might be able to help, let me know." Judy offers.</p>
  <p>Finnick seems genuinely taken aback, any semblance of jest or casual snark evaporating from his features.</p>
  <p>"I'll... Keep that in mind, Hopps," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Good. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up. I stood over the copier for so long today that I can't get the smell of toner out of my nose."</p>
  <p>Finnick watches as the rabbit meanders her way into Nick's bedroom and shuts the door behind her before shifting his attention back to the larger tod. Nick offers a placid expression and a shrug of his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"No, she's not fishing for favors," the red fox explains softly. "She's just like that. Every single day."</p>
  <p>"Hm," the fennec hums. He takes another sip of beer and licks his teeth in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, Wilde, I can tell you one thing- If you don't make a move soon, somebody else with more sense definitely will."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick is not an inherently social mammal. Sure, he plays the part of an outgoing, charming tod when he has to, but he hates social gatherings and parties. Groups of mammals make him nervous, and feeling like you have to constantly be on guard is exhausting. He likes being in control, and in a room full of mammals, even those you know, you never have complete control.</p>
  <p>Because of this, Nick rarely, if ever, goes to the cop bars that most of the precinct frequents after work. Judy isn't really a drinker, herself, but even she is a regular to these little get-togethers. Nick understands it in concept- Meet with your coworkers after a stressful day, knock back a few drinks, complain about the job, offload some stress. He understands the <em>purpose</em>, but... Nothing about it really appeals to him. The few times Judy had managed to drag him along, it was always the same tired conversations to the tune of the same tired songs playing loudly over the radio.</p>
  <p>And that's not to say that the company of the others was bad. No, most of the other officers have good senses of humor and interesting stories to tell. It's something else. He just feels... alienated. Like he's intruding on something that isn't meant for him. He considers that he feels this way because of his legally questionable past, but it seems like more than that. Like something is <em>broken</em> inside him.</p>
  <p>The others so easily take to conversation. They always knew what to say, the jabs to throw, the condolences to offer. Nick, on the other paw, feels like a fish out of water. Despite being on the same team, working the same job, he feels like he has no real connection with the others. Judy is really the only mammal that he feels comfortable talking to, which is something that doesn't go unnoticed by the others.</p>
  <p>"You alright, Nick? You've been pretty quiet," Clawhauser notes from his spot beside the fox during a lull in the conversation. Nick blinks and gives the cheetah a glance, realizing that he had been toying with the dregs at the bottom of his pint glass for the last few minutes while the others chatted and joked. He considers saying something witty or humorous but decides after a few moments that it isn't worth the mental effort.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, it's just... Weird to be back," Nick admits. That much is the truth.</p>
  <p>"Eh, the fox never says too much when he comes out, big guy," comes the low voice of McHorn. "Leave 'im be."</p>
  <p>"Can't run your mouth when you're constantly scheming," comes Snarlov with a chuckle. Nick fights the urge to roll his eyes. Judy, on the other paw, doesn't bother to hide her reaction, frowning and opening her mouth to defend her partner. Nick beats her to the chase before she can embarrass them both.</p>
  <p>"That's us foxes, always scheming," he nods, a plastic smirk finding his lips. "No, I was just thinking that it doesn't really feel fair for me to be here considering I haven't even been cleared to rejoin the force yet."</p>
  <p>"You're still one of us, fox, like it or not," McHorn says dryly after taking a sip of his beer.</p>
  <p>"Well, most of one of us. I think the slugs took a few chunks out," says Snarlov from across the small table. The others share a chuckle which quickly dies down when they take note of Nick's small frown. The fox blinks and self-consciously corrects himself when he realizes that all eyes are falling back on him. The large polar bear is quick to apologize when he notices the tod's change in mood. "Oh, hell, Wilde, sorry... I figured you coming out meant that you were starting to feel like yourself again."</p>
  <p>Nick isn't sure what <em>feeling like himself</em> even means any more.</p>
  <p>"It's fine," Nick huffs, trying to force a smile back onto his lips. The last thing he wants to be is a downer while everyone else is trying to enjoy themselves. "Word of advice- Don't get shot."</p>
  <p>McHorn lets out a grunt and turns to one of the other tables.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Grizz! Get over here and tell the fox about the time you took a little lead!" the rhino shouts over the music. The polar bear in question turns from his own conversation and gives the other group a look.</p>
  <p>"What, are we comparing scars or something?" Grizzoli asks.</p>
  <p>"No, the kid needs a lesson in how to take a bullet," McHorn says, gesturing a massive hooven digit towards the fox. Nick's hackles bristle, but he manages to reserve his outward reaction.</p>
  <p>Grizzoli gets up from his seat and lumbers over, untucking his shirt as he does so. The polar bear lifts his blue uniform just high enough to reveal a bald patch of fur and a jagged-looking scar on the right side of his torso. After waiting for Nick to get a good look, he lowers the shirt and meets the fox's gaze.</p>
  <p>"Routine patrol, oh, five or so years ago," Grizzoli recounts, "McHorn and I noticed some shifty burnout lookin' types ducking into an alley and decided to investigate. Sure enough, we caught a couple of scumbags in the middle of a drug deal. The buyer split as soon as he saw us, but the dealer had the bright idea to draw a piece instead of jumping the fence. I tazed him but he must of had his finger on the trigger already because he squeezed one off when his muscles contracted. Lucky for me, I was right in the way. Blew up my kidney, had to get that taken out. Hurt like a motherfucker, I'll tell ya."</p>
  <p>"And then out of the hospital and back on the streets in what, two months?" McHorn asks, trying to recount the events, himself.</p>
  <p>"Three, but I pulled my stitches during recovery which set me back a bit."</p>
  <p><em>'What is this, a contest or something?'</em> Nick considers asking. Apparently Judy has the same thought but less self-control.</p>
  <p>"You two <em>do</em> realize that you're five times larger than Nick and fifty times heavier, right?" the bunny glowers.</p>
  <p>McHorn glances at Grizzoli.</p>
  <p>"Is she making fun of my weight?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Besides</em>," Judy continues, "did any of you even bother to read my report? The wolf fired <em>six</em> shots. Wilde took two of them when he shielded me with his body and pushed me out of the way. He probably saved my <em>life!</em>"</p>
  <p>The others at the table look surprised.</p>
  <p>"Uh... I read the report," Clawhauser pipes in meekly, raising his paw.</p>
  <p>"Is that true, fox?" McHorn asks.</p>
  <p>"I was a little busy getting killed at the time, so I don't remember much of what happened," he deflects, uncertain as to why. Vanity is usually right up his alley, after all.</p>
  <p>"Yes, it's true," Judy insists hotly, refusing to allow Nick to defuse the conversation. "He didn't even hesitate. He nearly died trying to protect me!"</p>
  <p>Nick twists his head to the side to observe the rabbit and is surprised to find tears welling in her eyes. The tod feels his mood start to sour even further. She didn't need to get upset on his behalf. That isn't fair to her. Almost unconsciously, his tail shifts over to wrap around her hips in a show of solidarity. Judy blinks and glances down at the fluffy appendage, her eyes eventually tracing up to meet Nick's own.</p>
  <p>"Well color me impressed, Wilde, that's quite a show of heroics," McHorn comments. Nick clears his throat and withdraws his tail before anyone has an opportunity to notice.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, that's me, the big stinkin' hero. Hearts and minds and making the world a better place and yadda yadda yadda. Hopps and I have already agreed that she's catching the next bullet headed our way," Nick says smoothly. The others chuckle lightly and just like that the tension between the group almost instantly dissipates.</p>
  <p>The waitress saunters over with another round of drinks for the table and Snarlov is quick to snatch the glass meant for McHorn, raising it into the air.</p>
  <p>"Hey, here's to Wilde," the polar bear says. "All jokes aside, getting shot isn't something any officer should have to experience. We're lucky the fox pulled through and it's good to see him back out with the boys."</p>
  <p>The others raise their own glasses.</p>
  <p>"<em>Here here!</em>"</p>
  <p>Nick smiles weakly, their reactions seeming genuine from what he can tell. Not that he would have any reason to doubt their intentions, they <em>are</em> all on the same team, after all. Few, if any mammals seem to have it out for him in the precinct. The fox grabs his own fresh pint and takes a sip, really having no desire to drink the entire thing. Considering he was two beers in with Finnick before he left his apartment with Judy, the buzz he is riding at the moment will certainly suffice. He doesn't want the bunny to have to deal with getting a sloppy, crippled fox back to the apartment, especially if he's really going to sit her down and have his little <em>talk</em> with her later.</p>
  <p>Nick and Judy stick around for another hour before a silent exchange between the two of them signals that they've had enough. It wasn't a... Terrible time out, Nick considers, but his hip and shoulder were getting sore and the volume of the music and the mammals trying to shout over it was starting to give him a headache. Judy exchanges pleasant good-nights with everyone while the tod hangs back, leaning against his crutch and offering a small nod or a fake smile any time one of his coworkers would look his way. Eventually, the two make it out into the cool night air. Nick drinks it in with a sigh, allowing himself a moment to relax. He didn't realize how wound up he had gotten in there. The fox and bunny share a quick glance before heading for the bus stop. They walk in silence for a while, the only real noise to be heard being the clack of Nick's crutch against the sidewalk.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, Nick," Judy eventually speaks.</p>
  <p>The fox blinks and glances down at his partner.</p>
  <p>"For...?"</p>
  <p>"I could tell that you weren't enjoying yourself. I shouldn't have dragged you out to this," the doe says softly, watching the ground as they walk.</p>
  <p>"It's not your fault, fluff," Nick concedes with a sigh. "I wasn't in the right state of mind."</p>
  <p>"I could tell... Hey, I'm sorry about some of the stuff that the guys said, too."</p>
  <p>"Also not your fault. Seriously, carrots, relax. I'm fine," Nick says. He reaches out a paw and rustles the fur on the top of her head and the rabbit peers up at him with a slightly peeved expression. The fox offers her a smile but it fades after a few moments. "Hey, uh... I appreciate you sticking up for me, but you don't have to fight my battles."</p>
  <p>"It's not a battle, Nick. They were belittling you. It wasn't fair," comes her frustrated reply.</p>
  <p>The tod just shrugs.</p>
  <p>"They were just ribbing me," Nick says. The comment doesn't seem to put the bunny at ease. Judy just trudges forward, a small frown still on her muzzle. Nick licks his teeth and reaches an arm down to tug at the bunny's collar. She gives him a confused glance and slows to a stop. Using his crutch for support, Nick crouches in front of her, trying not to cringe as he does so. "Carrots, listen- Mammals giving me a hard time is nothing new. I know how to deal with it. You don't have to feel obligated to <em>protect</em> me. You'll be fighting that battle for as long as you know me."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears flop back as she eyes him sadly.</p>
  <p>"That's a little nihilistic, don't you think?"</p>
  <p>"It's the truth, fluff," Nick says quietly. The two stare at each other for a few moments and Nick eventually decides that now is as good a time as any to bring it up. "By the way... When we get back to my place, we need to talk. Like, <em>really</em> talk." Judy blinks, her posture suddenly going stiff. Nick is quick to assuage her concerns. "I'm not gonna put you on trial again, I promise. I just really want to get some things out in the air between us. Maybe we can start with me this time because I sort of sprang on you last night. Would that be okay?"</p>
  <p>"...O-Okay..." comes Judy's mumbled agreement after a few moments of hesitation.</p>
  <p>The walk to the bus stop and subsequent ride back to the fox's apartment is quiet and uneventful. Both mammals are rather occupied by the weight of the conversation to follow. Judy seems like she is doing her best to maintain a calm outer facade while Nick struggles to come up with what he is going to say to her in his head. They arrive back at his front door an hour later and meander inside to settle in for the night, eventually ending up on the couch together, both rife with anticipation. True to his word, Nick is the first to break the silence.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"So... I have no idea where to start," Nick admits awkwardly. "You may have to bear with me while I stumble through this. I'm not great with words."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks slowly, cocking her head to one side as if she had misheard him.</p>
  <p>"Nicholas P. Wilde is not great with words?" she asks sardonically, managing to find some levity through the tension. "Who are you and what have you done with my fox?"</p>
  <p>Nick flashes a half smile, his ears canting sideways.</p>
  <p>"Let me rephrase- I'm not great with words when it comes to things I actually care about," he corrects before fixing the doe with a poignant look. "...Like you." Judy has to fold her ears back to hide the modest blush overtaking her features. Nick draws a breath and wrings his paws together, glancing off at the far wall as if the words he needed to say were hidden in its surface. "Besides, you know how hard it is for me to talk about... Well, me."</p>
  <p>"<em>Real</em> you," Judy speaks after a moment of consideration. Nick turns back to the bunny with surprise plain on his features and offers a small nod after a moment.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, <em>real</em> me..." he mumbles. The fox's eyes flick down to Judy's paws, perhaps noting that she is fidgeting with just as much nervousness. "I guess I should start by saying that you mean a lot to me, Judy. Frankly, you're the most important mammal in my life right now." His eyes shift back up to meet her own. "And... I want to make it clear that I'm perfectly satisfied with how our friendship functions right now. If this was 'it' for us, then I'd be fine with that."</p>
  <p>Judy waits for a 'but' to follow, but it never does. He just stares at her as if he's waiting for some sort of response. The bunny reaches a paw up to rub at one of her arms.</p>
  <p>"...O-Okay...?"</p>
  <p>Nick swallows a lump in his throat and forces himself to carry on.</p>
  <p>"And... Um... M-Maybe I should backtrack a little," Nick suggests, twirling his fingers and licking his lips nervously. "Foxes aren't... We're not good at the whole <em>feelings</em> thing, in case you haven't noticed."</p>
  <p>"I've noticed," Judy says flatly. Nick chuckles despite himself.</p>
  <p>"Right, well... Especially tods. We don't really wear our hearts on our sleeves. My dad was like that. Finnick is like that. Hell, every other tod I've ever met is like that. The only mammals we really open ourselves up to are our mates."</p>
  <p>Judy is somewhat taken aback, not just by his offhanded quip about his father, but also by the implication that Nick thinks she feels that he isn't opening up enough to her.</p>
  <p>"Nick-"</p>
  <p>"Let me finish," he's quick to interrupt. "I told you last night that I haven't really gotten used to the whole 'emotional bunny' thing, and I know it kind of sounds like a jab at you, but it's true. Bunnies are apparently a <em>lot</em> more openly affectionate than I'm used to. At least, from a fox's perspective. The things that we've started doing together since you moved in... I mean... Maybe they're just friendly things that bunnies do to one another, which is <em>fine</em>, but to a fox..."</p>
  <p>"...Right," Judy mumbles, starting to cotton on to what he's getting at. Her behavior <em>has</em> been over the line, and her line is likely far removed from the fox's own.</p>
  <p>"And again, I don't want you to think I don't like it, because I <em>do</em>. I just... I need to be able to mentally separate <em>bunny</em> affection from <em>fox</em> affection." Nick gives the doe a cautious gaze. "Does that... Do you get what I'm trying to say?"</p>
  <p>"Y-Yeah, I get it," Judy says with a nod.</p>
  <p>"Okay," Nick huffs, breathing a sigh of relief before looking off in thought again. "I... I guess the point I'm blindly meandering towards is... I need to know whether or not the way we behave together is... <em>Normal</em>. For bunny friends, that is." Judy suddenly finds her paws very interesting, something the tod is quick to take note of. "Look, even if what we have is <em>abnormal</em>, which, by all accounts, it most likely is, that's still okay. I just need to be able to set my expectations so I don't say or do something inappropriate. I... I don't want to hurt you, fluff."</p>
  <p>Judy swallows a lump in her throat and bites her lip. He is certainly teeing the ball up nice and high for her. He knows, or at least suspects her feelings to some extent, and is just waiting for confirmation. The thought alone somewhat terrifies the doe. This is the moment of truth. All she has left to do is come clean and await the fallout. Her eyes scan over his features for a beat, trying to get some sort of read on him. She knows it's somewhat futile. Nick likes to keep himself intentionally reserved and outwardly unflappable. At the moment, however, Nick seems anything but. Despite what the fox had just finished saying about tods not wearing their hearts on their sleeves, this particular tod is displaying such an array of emotions through his face, his posture, and his voice that the bunny finds herself unable to pinpoint any one expression.</p>
  <p>Perhaps it's best to consider what he <em>isn't</em>, she thinks. He isn't angry with her, that much is clear. He isn't disgusted by the notion of a non-platonic relationship. He doesn't seem confused or overwhelmed. Crackers, he doesn't really even seem nervous. Maybe he's nervous in the context of putting his feelings out in the open for the doe, but he doesn't seem nervous about her response. Maybe he rationalized that, friend or lover, by the end of this he would still have one or the other. The thought helps to embolden her and the doe draws a breath in an attempt to center herself.</p>
  <p>"And... If it isn't? 'Normal', I mean," Judy whispers after much consideration, deciding to test the waters first to see what his reaction is.</p>
  <p>The fox, for his part, swallows thickly, his complex mix of emotions slowly settling into something more openly bashful. The insides of his ears begin to tint a noticeable shade of red and his eyes seem to dilate ever so slightly as he watches her. Certainly a new look for the tod.</p>
  <p>"Then... It isn't," Nick eventually concludes with a half-shrug. He reaches a paw up to awkwardly rub the fur on the side of his neck for a few moments in quiet contemplation before cautiously asking, "Is it... Normal for bunny <em>couples?</em>"</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but wilt at the question.</p>
  <p><em>'Just come out with it for cripes sake,'</em> she scolds herself.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm sorry, Nick. I know my behavior has been really out of line... I just... I didn't notice at first, and then once I realized what I was doing it became harder and harder for me to stop. I never meant to lead you on like this..." she tells him softly.</p>
  <p>Nick seems momentarily taken aback, adopting a somewhat sheepish expression.</p>
  <p>"I'm not mad, carrots, really," the fox quickly asserts. "Just... Confused." He shakes his head softly and asks, "Do you <em>want</em> me to be more than 'just a friend' to you...?"</p>
  <p>Judy glances down at her paws once more, rubbing them together so hard that she is certain they're going to be sore in a few hours. She draws an uneasy breath, her heart beating so fast that she can hear it in her ears.</p>
  <p>"I... I really like you, Nick, but I don't want to be anything you're not comfortable with."</p>
  <p>Nick glances away in thought for a few moments, taking the opportunity to recline against the couch.</p>
  <p>"In all honesty, I never seriously considered the possibility of being more than 'just friends' until this morning," Nick admits after a while.</p>
  <p>"...And?" the bunny leads softly.</p>
  <p>"...And... I didn't give you my Life Debt just for saving my hide, fluff. You are singularly the most amazing mammal I've ever met. Best friend or... Or whatever you want me to be, as long as I get to stay by your side, I'll be happy."</p>
  <p>Judy feels a ferocious blush overtake her features and she inadvertently squirms at the implication of his words. Is he really this open to the notion of being a couple?</p>
  <p>"It doesn't bother you that I'm a bunny?"</p>
  <p>"Does it bother you that I'm a fox?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"No, of course not! I love that you're a fox," she says quickly.</p>
  <p>"Well, I love that you're a bunny," Nick returns with a ghost of a smile on his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"But... It's <em>weird</em>, right?" Judy presses.</p>
  <p>"I hate to break it to you, carrots, but you <em>are</em> weird. Normal bunnies don't do the things you do," Nick says with a soft chuckle.</p>
  <p>Judy ignores the little quip and frowns.</p>
  <p>"But isn't it weird to <em>you</em>?" she asks, not quite certain as to why.</p>
  <p>"I mean, it's not <em>natural</em> by any definition of the word, but I don't think it's <em>weird</em>..." the tod offers. He bites the inside of his cheek in thought for a moment. "I think it's weirder that it's <em>me</em> of all mammals you ended up pining for. I mean, we literally could not be any more different if we tried."</p>
  <p>"Don't they say 'opposites attract'?" Judy asks softly, managing a small smirk. Nick doesn't attempt to hide his amusement, flashing a wide grin instead.</p>
  <p>"They also say 'nice guys finish last', which is good because I cheated and swindled my way through life for twenty-something years and still somehow managed to meet the bunny of my dreams," he quips. Judy belts out a laugh in surprise. The fox is certainly no stranger to flattery, but it is almost always in the context of a joke or a tease. Given the circumstances that have led up to this conversation and the genuine happiness the fox seemed to be wearing under his goofy grin, the bunny can't help but flush at his words. The joke does wonders to ease the tension, awkwardness, and embarrassment in the room, something that almost feels like a weight being lifted from her shoulders. He has a knack for that. One of the many thing she adores about him. Judy is about to voice as much when she notices the smile sliding from his muzzle. "They also say that 'with age comes experience', and I've lived long enough to know that something like this isn't going to be easy. You know that, right?"</p>
  <p>Any modicum of humor that she felt in her heart is sucked out in an instant.</p>
  <p>She knows. Or, at least, she can imagine. Interspecies couples were rare back in Bunnyburrow and pred-prey couples were practically unheard of. Judy remembers bunny kits getting teased in school over hanging out with or even talking to the preds in her class. She remembers the nasty rumors and slurs that the older bunnies would pass around when news of a predator getting a little <em>too</em> friendly with one of the local prey began to make its rounds. Her own family wasn't innocent of this, either. Many of her relatives, cripes, even her own parents, had been prone to looking down at predators and the prey that associated with them, oftentimes out of fear alone. It would not surprise her to learn that Zootopia isn't much better, especially after her brief conversation with captain Wolfard today. She has lived in the city long enough now to know that not everything is bright skies and rainbows. Mammals can still be hurtful and bigoted even in a city that claims to be modern and progressive.</p>
  <p>And that's not to mention that they will most likely have to hide it from the ZPD. After looking into it, she found that while there is no hard and fast rule against relationships in the precinct, they can not, by any means, affect the performance of the officers on duty. Not just their <em>own</em> performance, but they can't distract the <em>other</em> officers, either. She knows that Clawhauser and Wolfard are supportive, but she has no idea how the other officers, or Bogo, for that matter, will react.</p>
  <p>Her eyes trace back up to meet the fox's own and she practically melts under his soft, green gaze. Gone was is nervousness and uncertainty, replaced with a look of tenderness and care. Of genuine concern. She can tell that he only wants what is best for her, even if that means removing himself as a potential suitor. The thought tugs at her heart. Even after everything Nick has gone through, he is still willing to put aside his own happiness for what he perceives to be her benefit.</p>
  <p>"Yes," Judy concludes with a huff. The bunny scoots herself over to where she is close enough to plop her forehead into the fox's side. He stiffens slightly at her sudden touch but manages to relax after a few moments. "I know it'll be hard, but... I can't pretend to not feel the way I feel. I don't think it's that much of a stretch to say that you're the most important part of my life right now too, slick."</p>
  <p>Despite the tender musing, Judy feels the fox let out a snort.</p>
  <p>"Little old me is taking spot number one on your list of life-goals over being a cop?" he asks softly. She feels the fox run a paw down the length of her ears against her back and a shiver runs up her spine. She tilts her head back to peer up at the fox and relishes his gentle smile.</p>
  <p>"Nick I've... I've never met a mammal like you before. You make me laugh and think about things in ways that I never would have before. You helped me grow as a mammal. You're <em>still</em> helping me grow. The time I've spent with you in the city has been the most fun I've ever had in my life."</p>
  <p>Nick's smile stretches into a familiar, smarmy grin, though the red in his ears betrays his playful facade.</p>
  <p>"Careful, fluff. You stroke my ego too hard and it might break."</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a huff of amusement but presses on.</p>
  <p>"You might not be faultless, but I like that you're a little rough around the edges. You're always finding new ways to surprise me, as stupid or obnoxious as some of them may be."</p>
  <p>"Well, I gotta keep you on your toes. It helps with the neck strain of having to constantly look down at yo-<em>oof!</em>" The fox is cut off by a well-aimed elbow to the gut. "I deserved that."</p>
  <p>"You did," she agrees with a grunt. "I'm trying to pour my heart out to you, dummy. You're not making this any easier."</p>
  <p>"Apologies, madam. Please, do continue," Nick gestures theatrically while rubbing his belly.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes and digs her forehead into his side once again.</p>
  <p>"You have a wonderful heart, Nick. You're smart and kindhearted and brave. It shouldn't be a surprise that someone like me would find that attractive," she concludes.</p>
  <p>There's a long pause while Judy awaits another round of teasing, but it never seems to come. When she lifts her gaze to read his expression, she's surprised to find a more contemplative look across his features.</p>
  <p>"Now I <em>know</em> you have me confused with another mammal. Brave? <em>Really?</em>" he asks. The bunny raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"What, you don't think that all of the stuff you did during the Nighthowlers case could be construed as brave? Investigating a creepy abandoned hospital to find savage mammals? Jumping out of a burning train car?"</p>
  <p>"That was all you, fluff. You'll recall I was just getting dragged along for the ride," he insists.</p>
  <p>"...Until I came back to Zootopia to find you. You could have definitely stayed away then. And what about just a few months ago, when you were rescuing a bunny from getting shot to death by a crazed wolf at the expense of your own well-being? I suppose that wasn't a feat of bravery, either?" Judy asks with a knowing smile.</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes and draws a quiet sigh.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, I learned a long time ago that bravery and stupidity are two sides of the same coin. I may have flashes of stupidity on occasion, but you won't find a mammal in Zootopia that will accuse me of being <em>brave</em>."</p>
  <p>The bunny bites the inside of her cheek and smiles.</p>
  <p>"I could name one," she notes.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks and chuckles softly after a moment, turning a warm smile towards the doe.</p>
  <p>"And there you go- Broke my ego right in two. Do you have any idea how expensive those are to replace?" he mumbles, earning a soft snort of amusement from the doe.</p>
  <p>An easy silence falls between the two and Judy finds herself enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of the fox's chest and the low thrum of his heart as she leans against him. Nick takes to stroking her ears again, something that is so overwhelmingly comforting that she quickly finds herself being tugged from consciousness thanks to the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day's events. She has to forcefully rouse herself to alertness, knowing that she owes it to the both of them to at least have some sort of resolution to this conversation.</p>
  <p>"...I want to try to make this work," Judy mutters after a long while.</p>
  <p>"...And what, exactly, is 'this'?"</p>
  <p>Judy flicks her eyes back up to meet the fox's own, unsurprised to find him wearing a conniving expression. She squirms in his embrace, once again feeling herself flush.</p>
  <p>"Are you really going to make me say it?" she squeaks.</p>
  <p>"I think it's only fair given the circumstances," he says with a teasing smirk. His expression softens after a few moments, however, settling on something more considerate. "Besides, I still don't know <em>exactly</em> where we stand. You're important to me, fluff. I don't want to screw this up."</p>
  <p>The bunny stews in embarrassment for a few long moments before eventually relenting.</p>
  <p>"Fine. Just so there's no confusion: Nick, I... I want you to be my <em>boyfriend</em>," she manages to eek out, a cherry red blush plastering the insides of her ears. "...If you'll have me, that is."</p>
  <p>A more genuine, more mellow smile slowly stretches across the fox's muzzle. He wraps his good arm around her waist, drawing her ever closer. The gesture feels so much more comfortable now that there is no ambiguity surrounding its meaning. Nick drops his muzzle between her ears and draws a heavy sigh. Judy isn't sure if it's a sigh of relief or uncertainty or contentment. It's a good, long while before he speaks again.</p>
  <p>"Okay..." He eventually mumbles with some weight in his tone. The bunny shivers as his breath tickles the fur on the top of her head. "We'll make this work."</p>
  <p>At once, Judy feels a previously unknown tension evaporate from her body and she practically melts into his embrace. Her slender arms snake around the fox's waist, returning his hug with a light squeeze of her own.</p>
  <p>That's it, then. They're now an <em>item</em>. It's a lot to take in at once, certainly not helped at all by the late hour. She will stave off her worries and do her thinking tomorrow. Right now, she is just going to enjoy her fox's embrace.</p>
  <p><em>Her fox</em>.</p>
  <p>Judy silently grins at the thought and grips her partner just a little tighter.</p>
  <p>They stay pressed together like that for a long while. Long enough for Judy to lose track of the time. She knows it's late, however, and she <em>does</em> have another grueling day of work ahead of her. Reluctantly, the bunny decides to call it a night, but before she can make a move to sit up, Nick reclines himself down onto the couch, dragging Judy along with him. The doe is momentarily confused by the sudden and rather intimate change of position, eventually coming to rest atop his chest, but quickly welcomes the closeness, nuzzling her way back into the tod's cozy embrace with even more fervor. Nick draws a wistful-sounding huff and seems to settle into a comfortable position, himself.</p>
  <p>Judy supposes that she can let him sleep out here tonight, especially if it means getting to stay coiled tightly in his arms. She listens with detached fascination as his breathing and heartbeat begins to slow and the tell-tale signs of a sleepy fox begin to take over. With a happy smile of her own, she settles into a comfortable spot as well. The repetitious tickle of his breath rolling past her ears and his musky, familiar scent are more than enough to ease her into a quiet slumber.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Press Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>If falling asleep with Nick was a delight, Judy could confirm, having now done it on two separate occasions, that waking up with him pressed snugly against her side was absolute bliss. At the unwelcome sound of her cellphone alarm, the bunny cracked an eye open and tilted her head up to find herself staring at the underside of her partner's muzzle. His lips were parted slightly and the doe could just make out the tips of his canines poking down. Judging by his quiet, patterned breathing, he was still more than likely dead to the world. Judy drew a deep, contented sigh and stretched as much as she dared without waking her still-sleeping companion before allowing herself to settle once more. At some point during the night she must have slid off of his chest, as at the moment she found herself squished in a cozy pocket between the back of the couch and the fox's side. His arm was still draped loosely over her back and his tail had seemingly coiled itself around her legs like a fluffy sleeping bag of sorts.</p>
  <p>His warmth radiated through her entire body and the subtle rumble of his chest as he half-snored half-<em>purred</em> sent a pleasant tingle up her spine. And his scent... His rich, earthy, <em>musky</em> scent surrounded her, flooding her senses with an overwhelming feeling of comfort and familiarity. She decided right then that she loved his scent. A strange sentiment, considering she can still remember a time not too long ago when the sharp, unfamiliar musk of a fox was enough to put her on edge. No, at the moment she was plenty content to lay in his arms and just... <em>Drink him in</em>. Despite what Nick had said last night, this didn't feel unnatural. This felt so overwhelmingly <em>right</em> that the bunny couldn't think of another place she would rather be than right there, buried in his embrace.</p>
  <p>Thoughts of last night's conversation came racing back to the bunny and she felt her ears start to warm as a result. A part of her couldn't believe it had all really happened. After all of her fretting and sleepless nights, that she had somehow stumbled her way backwards into an outcome so <em>desirable</em> felt like a dream. It made her giddy in a way, but a part of her couldn't help but feel like a fool for ever believing that Nick would allow such a revelation to color his opinion of her. She certainly didn't make it easy on the tod. Her overabundance of caution had forced him to fish for answers when she should have just been forthcoming with her feelings from the very start. It was too late now to fix that, but she could certainly make it up to him in the future. Unfortunately, as much as she would have loved to spend the rest of the day lounging around with him, her cell phone alarm fired up once again after its five minute snooze, heralding the start of another exciting day of shuffling papers and staring at computer screens.</p>
  <p>There was little sense in trying to work her way off of the couch without waking him considering how completely <em>encased</em> in fox she was at the moment. So, with some reluctance, she reached a paw up and gently stroked the tod's chest through his shirt, hoping to gently rouse him. Faint notes of fried food and alcohol were still present on his clothing from their jaunt to the bar the night prior. The bunny had to assume that she smelled just as grimy. She certainly felt it. Nick's nose started to twitch after a short while and her continued prodding eventually drew a frustrated-sounding mewl from the tod. The bunny could empathize. She was comfy too.</p>
  <p>"Mmmhf... Mmmwhat?" he croaks a few moments later.</p>
  <p>"I gotta get ready for work," Judy whispers, still stroking his chest.</p>
  <p>The fox squirms in place for a beat before a barely audible growl catches her ears.</p>
  <p>"Call in sick," he grumbles, his grip around her torso tightening ever so slightly. Judy can't help but giggle at that, especially as another wave of warmth enters her ears. He's <em>so</em> not a morning mammal. Despite wanting nothing more than to take the tender tod up on his suggestion, the doe grudgingly gives her companion another nudge, making an effort to wriggle out of his grasp.</p>
  <p>"Feel free to go back to sleep, slick, but Bogo will tan my hide if I start missing work," she tells him softly.</p>
  <p>The fox grunts dismissively but seems to relent after a few moments of deliberation, letting out a soft sigh and reluctantly uncoiling himself from around her form. The doe takes the opportunity to sit herself up as Nick draws a yawn and allows his eyes to slide open. He peers up at her groggily, his expression naked in a way that Judy isn't particularly used to seeing.</p>
  <p>"...Hey," he eventually mumbles.</p>
  <p>"...Hi..." Judy smiles back meekly. "How are you feeling?"</p>
  <p>"Stiff. Like I had a rabbit on top of me for the last eight hours or something," he speaks softly, adopting a small smirk.</p>
  <p>"I think that may be more because you switched your painkillers for alcohol yesterday, but sure," the bunny muses with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>The fox draws an amused huff and makes a halfhearted effort to sit himself up, prompting the bunny to lend him a paw. His still-healing hip creaks and pops as he rights himself. It's enough to make her ears wince, but other than a low grunt and a slight frown, Nick doesn't show too much outward discomfort. His strength still hasn't fully returned yet, but it's clear to see that the near-constant pain he was previously coupled with is finally starting to dissipate. A relief, to be sure.</p>
  <p>Judy shifts over to give him some room and finds herself immediately missing the warmth that their closeness had offered. The fox reaches a paw up to rub at his eyes for a beat before his gaze eventually meets her own once again. If the adorably bashful, sleepy smile that starts to stretch across his muzzle is any indication, Judy can only guess that his own thoughts are drifting back to last night as well. His eyes flick down to her lips for a split second and the bunny feels her heart skip a beat.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Oh boy.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Well, they <em>are</em> a couple now. Judy has spent so much time worrying about crossing the proverbial line that she can't help but wonder where the line has moved to now. Does it even exist any more?</p>
  <p>But even if the tod <em>had</em> considered acting on some unspoken inclination, he seems to resist the urge, his expression twisting towards something a little too uncertain for the bunny's liking. She feels a lick of anxiety creep into the back of her mind, wondering if she had done something wrong. However, before she can even start to speculate, Nick stretches weakly with a grunt and reorients himself on the couch, apparently having no intention of going back to sleep as she had suggested.</p>
  <p>"I got my thing with the shrink today," he mentions softly, somewhat out of the blue.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Oh, right. His first meeting with doctor Long. Guess we're not going to talk about last night. Maybe he's not quite ready yet.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Do you still think you'll want me to tag along?" the bunny asks softly.</p>
  <p>Nick spares the doe another glance and scratches the frazzled fur on the side of his neck.</p>
  <p>"Only if you're up for it," he responds, uncertainty coloring his tone.</p>
  <p>"I am," Judy states with a confident nod. There is no way she's backing down now. "It's at noon, right? I'll just meet you during my lunch break. Do you think you'll be fine getting to the precinct on your own?"</p>
  <p>"I'll manage," the fox mumbles. When he says nothing more, Judy sprouts a small frown. It's plain to see that he's still nervous about the meeting.</p>
  <p>"It'll be fine, Nick," she assures him, placing a paw on his forearm. The tod just offers a non-committal nod. Judy supposes she can't force him to believe it. The bunny herself, however, is convinced that seeing the counselor will do him some good. He's already shown her his capacity and willingness to come out of his shell. Some professional help should do wonders to continue that trend. The doe slides off of the couch and enjoys another stretch, pretending not to notice as she spies the fox nearby watching her every move out of the corner of her eye. Flashing her partner a small smile, she says, "How about I make us something to eat and then help you get cleaned up?"</p>
  <p>After a light breakfast of fruit and oats, the doe pulls the fox into the bathroom for a quick scrub to get the smell of booze off of his coat. She wants him to at the very least <em>appear</em> presentable for Doctor Long. Best foot forward and all that. The bunny takes the opportunity to re-dress his wounds to give him some nice, fresh bandages for the day. Nick has put up much less of a fuss over this little ritual in more recent days, something that the doe was immensely grateful for.</p>
  <p>"I can't tell if I'm getting better at this or if you're just healing up nicely," Judy considers with a quiet smile when she hears not a single grunt or hiss out of her partner's lips. "The area around the stitching is definitely looking a lot less swollen. You even have some new fur starting to come in. Cripes, if your bandages are still clean by the end of the night, we may not need them any more."</p>
  <p>In a twisted kind of way, Judy finds the thought somewhat bittersweet. Without the pain that normally came packaged with cleaning his wounds, this would have made for a nice excuse to get up close and personal with the tod.</p>
  <p>"Don't sound too disappointed, fluff," Nick says with a small smirk, apparently reading her mind.</p>
  <p>"I'm not," she assures him softly. The bunny leans forward and offers the fox a gentle nuzzle under his jawline, eliciting a slight shiver from the larger mammal. "It's a relief, believe me. I don't like seeing you hurt."</p>
  <p>"I don't like seeing me hurt, either," the tod quips. He drops his muzzle down between her ears as she finishes swabbing the entrance wound on his hip. "I'll admit, it's a bit of a shame. A little more practice and you would have made for a good nurse. We could have gotten you one of those skimpy Halloween costumes."</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes, having to fight a blush from entering her ears.</p>
  <p>"Your sense of humor is healing up nicely too, I see," she mumbles, giving the fox's belly a playful poke. Nick smiles in a very self-satisfied fashion but says nothing further. After coiling a fresh bandage around his hip and tossing the used cotton swabs, Judy turns and offers Nick a paw to help him stand. "All set for the day."</p>
  <p>The tod sprouts a thankful expression and allows the bunny to help him to his feet. He stares at her in a thoughtful silence for a few long moments, giving Judy the impression that he has something that he wants to say, but nothing comes of it.</p>
  <p>"...See you 'round noon, then?" he seems to settle on instead, still clinging to her paw even after he finds his balance.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Judy coos, finding herself delighted by the amount of warmth that something as simple as his touch provides. "I'll see you at noon."</p>
  <p>~//~</p>
  <p>"Officer Wilde, welcome!" Doctor Long chimes as Nick hobbles into the deer's cozy office. Judy follows him close in tow and closes the door behind them. "It is nice to finally have an opportunity to meet you in person."</p>
  <p>"I see my reputation precedes me," the fox notes with an uncharacteristically nervous smile. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing in this instance."</p>
  <p>"It is a good thing, I assure you. Please, have a seat, both of you. And how are you, Judy? It is wonderful to see you again."</p>
  <p>"Good, actually," the bunny says, sparing Nick a quick glance. Though brief, the bashful expression she wore as her gaze washed over him was hard to miss. "Really good."</p>
  <p>"Excellent!" the counselor beams. Nick attempts to clamber up onto one of the slightly-too-large chairs in the room with mixed results. Judy, thankfully, offers a paw in getting him settled before propping his crutch against the armrest by his side. "Do you prefer officer Wilde? Nick? Nicholas?"</p>
  <p>"Nick, please. Nicholas was reserved for dressing-down's by my mother," the fox jokes.</p>
  <p>"I see," Doctor Long titters.</p>
  <p>"Is this okay?" he gestures to Judy as she clambers onto her own chair. "Bringing Hopps along for this?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, absolutely!" Doctor Long insists. "Whatever makes you comfortable. I must say, Nick, crutch aside, you look very well. How has your recovery been progressing?"</p>
  <p>The fox draws a huff.</p>
  <p>"Well enough, I suppose. I'm still not very mobile and things start to ache after too much use, but I'm a lot better than I was even a few weeks ago."</p>
  <p>"I am happy to hear that," Doctor Long smiles, sounding surprisingly genuine. "Can I assume that Judy has filled you in on the purpose of this little meeting?"</p>
  <p>"Eh, kinda, but if the objective is to make sure I haven't completely lost my marbles, I'm afraid that ship may have already sailed," Nick Jokes, drawing a snort of amusement from the bunny beside him.</p>
  <p>"We just want to ensure that the mental aspect of your involvement in the shooting is being handled in a healthy and positive fashion," the deer says. She crosses her legs and cocks her head slightly to one side. "How would you feel about talking me through the events of that night?"</p>
  <p>"Uh... Sure," the fox answers with some hesitance.</p>
  <p>"We do not have to if it makes you uncomfortable," the therapist gently assures him.</p>
  <p>Nick spares the bunny beside him a glance and receives a soft, encouraging smile in return.</p>
  <p>"No, I... I guess I could. I just don't know where to start," the tod admits awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"Why not start from the beginning? When did you get the call?" Doctor Long leads.</p>
  <p>Nick does his best to recount the events of that night to the therapist but finds it surprisingly difficult. He remembers the moments leading up to the first shots being fired with perfect clarity, like time had slowed down for him or something, but getting filled full of holes and the immediate aftermath is still a mess of fuzzy memories, deafening sounds, and the scent of hemoglobin and gunpowder. He remembers so little, in fact, that he feels the need to apologize.</p>
  <p>"You are doing excellent, Nick, no need to worry," Doctor Long reassures him. "Tell me- What do you recall most vividly from the event?"</p>
  <p>The memory comes back easily- Laying on his back, Judy coming into view. A frown tugs at his muzzle and he suddenly feels hesitant to answer.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... Remember realizing that carrots over here got shot," Nick says quietly, gesturing to the rabbit beside him. He spares his partner a glance, disheartened to find her ears drooping and a look of pity washing over her features.</p>
  <p>"And what were you feeling in that moment?" Doctor Long leads.</p>
  <p>"I was... I dunno. Shocked? Terrified, I guess? I don't think I even realized that I'd been hit, myself."</p>
  <p>"You didn't," Judy tells him, managing a small smile. "I had to stop you from squirming so I could take a look at your wounds."</p>
  <p>"Do you think about that moment often?" the deer asks.</p>
  <p>Nick rubs the fur on the side of his neck and offers a single-shoulder shrug.</p>
  <p>"...No, not... Not exactly," he mumbles after a few moments of thought. "Not the real thing at least."</p>
  <p>That draws a raised eyebrow from the counselor and Nick inwardly chastises his poor phrasing.</p>
  <p>"The 'real thing'?"</p>
  <p>Once again the fox's eyes flick to the bunny, who he finds is watching him with rapped curiosity and concern. Nick draws a sigh, knowing that she is going to make a big fuss over this.</p>
  <p>"It's, uh... I've had a nightmare about it a couple of times. Like a worst-case-scenario version of that night where <em>she's</em> the one that ends up on the floor bleeding out."</p>
  <p>"That must have felt quite frightening," Doctor Long considers.</p>
  <p>The fox simply shrugs again but in truth, the nightmare had felt awful at the time. So much of the twisted dream had been laced with real memory that it felt truly real while he was experiencing it. Or, at the very least, his stupid brain had tricked himself into <em>believing</em> it was real. The slick warmth and metallic scent of blood, the shock on his partner's face, the feeling of being trapped in his own body, unable to do anything to help. All of it had really happened. It was easy for his mind to conjure a version of those events that ended up with Judy dying in his paws. Nick clears his throat, having to choke back a sudden wave of uncomfortable emotions that were churning in the back of his mind.</p>
  <p>"I only had the dream a couple of times. It's not a big deal," Nick states dismissively.</p>
  <p>"Nick, why didn't you tell me?" he hears Judy ask right on cue. The fox shakes his head with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"It's just a stupid dream, fluff, seriously," the fox mumbles, glancing her direction. "It's not like I don't know it's all phony."</p>
  <p>"It does, however, have some basis in reality, yes?" the deer across from him notes, echoing his thoughts from a moment ago. "What do you think a dream like that represents?"</p>
  <p>"What do <em>I</em> think? I dunno, isn't that your job?" Nick chuckles awkwardly. The doctor just takes it in stride.</p>
  <p>"Do you think you feel responsible for Judy's injury?"</p>
  <p>That catches the fox somewhat off guard. A slight frown creases his muzzle but he offers a non-committal gesture with his paws in response.</p>
  <p>"...A little? Not as much any more. I came to the conclusion months ago that there is no sense in arguing with her over whose fault it was," Nick tilts his head towards the bunny beside him. "It was a mutual lapse of judgment on both of our parts."</p>
  <p>"With a majority of that lapse leaning in my direction," Judy inserts. Nick rolls his eyes but manages to stay his tongue.</p>
  <p>The therapist hums thoughtfully but offers no comment.</p>
  <p>"How about we change gears?" Doctor Long suggests instead. "I understand that Judy has been living with you in your apartment for some time now. How has that been?"</p>
  <p>"...Uh..." the fox spares Judy a glance and finds a bashful smile stretching across her muzzle. She covers her eyes with a paw and drops her ears behind her shoulders to hide her growing embarrassment. Nick quirks an eyebrow. What, exactly, has she told the good doctor? "...Better than expected, I suppose..?"</p>
  <p>"I... May have divulged my feelings about you to the doctor last time I was in," Judy admits softly in an apologetic tone. "I needed help getting my thoughts in order. She, uh, you know... <em>Knows</em>."</p>
  <p>"Oh," Nick blinks owlishly, glancing between the deer and the bunny and feeling the insides of his ears heat up. Licking his teeth, he clears his throat and says, "Well, I suppose we didn't say we'd be keeping it a secret."</p>
  <p>"Mind you, everything we discuss within these walls will stay strictly between us, Nick," Doctor Long affirms with an easy smile. "I am happy to see that you two worked it out. When did you make it official?"</p>
  <p>"Just last night," the bunny answers for Nick before he can get another word out. She peers his direction with a concerned frown. "Do we <em>want</em> to keep it a secret? We didn't really talk about that at all."</p>
  <p>They didn't talk about much of <em>anything</em>, to be fair. Having another sit-down with the bunny once he can get his thoughts in order to hammer out the details of their little arrangement would do well to give the fox some peace of mind. Right now he's just flying by the seat of his pants. All that aside, whether or not they keep their togetherness clandestine or not makes little difference to the tod as far as he is concerned. He has weathered glares and vitriol his entire life, a little more won't kill him. His little bunny companion on the other paw... While she has proven herself to have the strongest will of any mammal he's ever met, she hasn't exactly had the full weight of the ire of the city sinking its teeth into her.</p>
  <p>"...I don't really mind being open about it, fluff, but... Other mammals might," he cautiously offers after some deliberation.</p>
  <p>"...Right," Judy sighs. She scratches her cheek in thought for a beat before adding, "For what it's worth, I don't really mind either, but... I guess we could try to keep things low-key for now. Especially with work and all." Her eyes flick over to doctor Long. "You... Won't tell chief Bogo about this, right? I looked it up, and the ZPD R&amp;R handbook states that-"</p>
  <p>"I am well aware, Judy, do not worry. It will stay between us. And as long as you two are not disruptive with your affections, the chief should have no cause to separate you," the deer says. She sprouts a small smile and says, "You may be interested to learn that you two are not the first secret couple on the force."</p>
  <p>The fox and bunny spare each other a glance.</p>
  <p>"Trunkaby and Pennington," Nick guesses on a whim.</p>
  <p>Judy looks aghast.</p>
  <p>"What? No way! It's gotta be Fangmeyer and DelGato! I mean, last week they-"</p>
  <p>"It is not anybody actively serving in Precinct One," Doctor Long interrupts, raising a hooven appendage to quiet them. When Judy sprouts a curious expression, the deer is quick to add, "And no, before you ask, I will not feed into any gossip."</p>
  <p>"Okay, sure, but, here me out..." Nick says, reaching his paws towards the two other mammals. "Bogo and Clawhauser."</p>
  <p>Judy reels back in surprise before belting out a hearty laugh. The deer across from the fox just smiles good-naturedly.</p>
  <p>"Well, I can certainly see why you two work so well together," the doctor muses. She glances up at the clock briefly before turning her attention back to the fox. "I suppose we should wrap up soon. I understand that you are looking to reapply for light-duty, Nick?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. I want to be able to at least surf a desk. I know that field work is still a long ways off," Nick nods.</p>
  <p>"It might come sooner than you think," the therapist considers with a knowing smile. "Tell me- Why the urgency to return to work? You are receiving P.T.O., correct?"</p>
  <p>"I am, but... I dunno. The money's not the issue, I'm just losing my mind being cooped up in my apartment all day. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss coming in to work and getting things done," he explains. "Plus, I miss giving carrots a hard time."</p>
  <p>The bunny in question just shakes her head in amusement.</p>
  <p>"Do you ever feel that your current career path and your... Previous occupation conflict with each other?" Doctor Long asks. Nick stiffens in surprise, the question sending an uncomfortable chill up his spine. She knows? Perhaps noticing Nick's confusion, the deer attempts to quell his concerns. "It is in your file, officer Wilde. It is confidential information, mind you, but as the precinct's in-house psychiatrist, I have access to all staff records."</p>
  <p>The tod clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling a lot more exposed than he did just a few moments ago. He had been fairly certain that only Bogo and Judy knew of his checkered past. The other officers, those that cared to gossip, could only assume based on rumor and what was accessible via his public arrest record.</p>
  <p>"I mean..." Nick ponders the question for a while. "I talked to Bogo about it before I was brought on. Obviously I know a lot of mammals that have... Legally questionable occupations. It would be very easy for me to just start rattling off names that might potentially provide insight into some investigations, but..."</p>
  <p>"...But doing so would put yourself at risk if the source of that information were to leak," the doctor guesses. Nick just bobs his head. "So, what was the compromise?"</p>
  <p>"Bogo keeps me away from cases which might have a conflict of interest, and in exchange mammals don't come looking for me in the dead of night," the fox shrugs.</p>
  <p>"...Wait, <em>what?</em>" Judy asks, alarmed.</p>
  <p>"Seriously. Bogo came to the conclusion that I was too hot to touch, and when Finnick visited me in the hospital, he pretty much confirmed his fears. If I became a rat for the ZPD, somebody would have whacked me. Maybe not one of the heavy-hitters that I rubbed shoulders with, but somebody lower on the food-chain would have. Somebody dumber. The chief told me to keep my trap shut and go directly to him if I had any information that may aid an active investigation."</p>
  <p>"...Wow," the bunny breaths, her expression a cross between morbid fascination and concern. "Nick, I... I had no idea."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, who knew the big guy cared so much? Maybe it would have been too expensive to put me in witness protection for the rest of my life," the tod half-jokes.</p>
  <p>"No, I mean... I had no idea you were in <em>danger</em> this whole time!" Judy corrects, the concern in her features ebbing towards panic.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks.</p>
  <p>"Oh. Well, I mean... If I really thought I was in danger, I wouldn't have become a cop, fluff. I'm a dumb fox, but not dumb enough to join not knowing whether or not I would be instantly putting a bounty on my head."</p>
  <p>"Still, that's... I mean, <em>jeez</em>, Nick, this is serious! Why would you still go through with it if there was even a chance of you getting hurt?"</p>
  <p>Nick eyes the bunny in bewilderment for a few moments, uncertain as to how to even respond.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Oh, you dumb, naive bunny...'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Are you really going to make me answer that...?" he asks softly. He does his best to keep the embarrassment out of his tone and expression, but he can feel his ears heating up despite his best efforts to remain cool. "Because of <em>you</em>, carrots. Because I wanted to be on your team. Because I knew you expected better of me and I didn't want to let you down."</p>
  <p>The bunny's own ears fall back and she looks at him as if that was not something she wanted to hear.</p>
  <p>"Nick..."</p>
  <p>"That was quite courageous of you, Nick," Doctor Long pipes in. "Now that you have been an officer for some time and sustained a serious injury in duty, do you still think it was worth the risk?"</p>
  <p>Nick tears his gaze from the rabbit and thinks on it for a while.</p>
  <p>"...At the risk of sounding super corny, I didn't do it because I thought it would be 'worth the risk', I did it because it was the right thing to do..."</p>
  <p>He hears the rabbit beside him shift in her seat while the therapist simply offers a warm smile.</p>
  <p>"A little corny, perhaps, but a lovely sentiment nonetheless," the deer says. "How about we call it for the day? That is certainly enough for an introductory meeting. Does same time next week work for you?"</p>
  <p>Nick draws a sigh and offers a slight nod.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, sure doc. See you in a week."</p>
  <p>With his little bunny helper's assistance, he collects his crutch and the two make their way for the door. Judy flashes him a glance over her shoulder as they head for the elevator down the hall.</p>
  <p>"Not as bad as you thought, right?" Judy asks.</p>
  <p>"No, not as bad," Nick admits with a noncommittal shrug. In truth, he is feeling a little out of sorts. The fact that the therapist knows about his questionable past raised some red flags and the fox has to wonder how much of an effect it will have on his reinstatement. Does anybody else know? If doctor Long or Bogo or whoever ends up responsible for approving him has any sort of grudge or prejudice, it would be very easy for them to point to his arrest record or sworn statements and decide that he's not worth the headache of employing.</p>
  <p>"You should have told me about that nightmare when you had it the first time, slick," Judy says softly, grabbing his attention. Nick glances down at her with a small frown.</p>
  <p>"What, exactly, would that have accomplished?" he feels compelled to ask.</p>
  <p>"Maybe nothing, but it would have at least given me the opportunity to give you a hug and let you know that everything's okay..." she mumbles.</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but crack a smile at that. Sweet bunny.</p>
  <p>"If you'll recall, you pretty much did exactly that," he notes, his smile only widening in amusement as a slight blush starts to creep into her ears.</p>
  <p>"Well, yeah, but... It was without context."</p>
  <p>"When you get back to my place this afternoon, you'll be sure to give me a big <em>contextual</em> hug," Nick chuckles. Judy rolls her eyes but says nothing. "Guess I'll see you back there, then? You want me to make you anything for dinner? I'll have you know I've been watching cooking tutorials online."</p>
  <p>"Now <em>there's</em> a scary thought," Judy smiles. "Actually, I was thinking we could eat out tonight if you're not feeling too sore later."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks at the suggestion, raising an eyebrow slightly.</p>
  <p>"...Like a date?" he asks cautiously.</p>
  <p>The bunny's ears perk and she glances over her shoulder at the fox, a slash of rosy red starting to color her features.</p>
  <p>"Er... I was just thinking something <em>casual</em>, but, uh... We could call it a date if you want," she offers with a lopsided smile.</p>
  <p>Nick feels a bashful grin of his own creeping across his muzzle. Cripes, this rabbit is making him feel like a nervous, bumbling teenager again.</p>
  <p>"Okay. In that case, where is my favorite bunny planning on taking me for our first date?" he asks with a sly smile. "Better yet, who's paying?"</p>
  <p>"We'll split," Judy answers flatly. "And how about that little diner down on fifth? The one you took me to a few weeks before the shooting."</p>
  <p>"...Grub Grab? You want to go to that greasy spoon for dinner?" Nick asks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Well, why not? They're open late and the food was good last time. Plus, I saw that they have a bunch of predator stuff for you to eat," Judy explains.</p>
  <p>"My, how considerate," Nick only half-jokes. In truth, Judy's recent insistence on giving him access to pred-specific meals set something ablaze in his heart. Reaching the end of the hall, the tod uses his crutch to call the elevator to head back down to the lobby. "You still stuck down in records?"</p>
  <p>"Ugh... Until the chief finishes organizing this 'Small Mammal Division' thing, yeah," Judy grumbles.</p>
  <p>The fox sprouts a frown, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Is that really what they're calling it?"</p>
  <p>"That's what chief Bogo and Doctor Long keep referring to it as, so probably. Why? Do you think using 'small' in the title is too diminishing?" the bunny questions, sparing him a glance.</p>
  <p>"Nah, but I'm kind of starting to realize why mammals tend to pick the letters of their acronym first and then make the title of the organization fit after the fact," Nick considers. He watches as Judy's brow furrows and she seems to run the name back in her mind.</p>
  <p>"...I don't get it."</p>
  <p>Nick offers a modest smile and rustles the fur on the top of the bunny's head, much to her chagrin.</p>
  <p>"I know you don't. It's one of the many reasons why I adore you."</p>
  <p>The bunny flashes him an unamused expression and pats down her mussed up fur.</p>
  <p>"Uh huh. You know, at some point somebody is going to have to explain to me why an institution like the ZPD keeps paper records in the first place. We <em>have</em> computers. Everything gets logged into the database eventually, anyway," she says.</p>
  <p>The fox belts out a laugh.</p>
  <p>"Oh, you youngsters and your dependence on technology."</p>
  <p>"You're not <em>that</em> much older than me, slick," Judy chides right back.</p>
  <p>"Well, let's see, you're... Twenty-five now? And how old are your parents?"</p>
  <p>"Er... Forty-something? Why?"</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but reel back in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Cripes, how young were they when they had you?" he balks.</p>
  <p>"We're bunnies, Nick. We tend to get started on the whole <em>family</em> thing early," Judy says with a roll of her eyes. "What was your point?"</p>
  <p>"My point is that it would make me almost as close in age to your folks as I am to you," the fox notes.</p>
  <p>The elevator doors slide open with a chime as the car arrives and the fox hobbles inside, leaving a plainly flabbergasted bunny standing outside. Turning around, Nick can practically hear her running the numbers in her head. She eventually sprouts a small frown and hurries to slip into the elevator before the doors close again.</p>
  <p>"Okay, uh... Yikes," she states.</p>
  <p>"Yep," the fox nods sagely.</p>
  <p>He keys in the button for the lobby and another for the basement and the elevator starts to descend. There's a few moments of silence between the two before Judy eventually feels the need to speak.</p>
  <p>"Well... I suppose you <em>are</em> pretty spry for an old geezer."</p>
  <p>~//~</p>
  <p>There is <em>one</em> downside to making things 'official' with Nick, Judy realizes after a few hours down in the records room of the precinct: He's distracting. She can't get the cursed fox out of her mind, even more so now than before. The bunny has had to re-read the same case report six times over now because her thoughts keep drifting off. Not that it's entirely her fault; Andersen's write-up's are always notoriously dry. That said, it feels nice to have her musings fill her with a sense of warmth and excitement rather than anxiety and uncertainty. There are just so many questions that the doe is eager to learn the answers to surrounding her newly minted <em>boyfriend</em>, how long it's going to take to get used to even referring to him under such a title being just one of them. Still, she is going to end up falling behind on her work again if she can't keep herself focused. Perhaps rather thankfully, a knock on the door of the records room drags her out of her involuntary ruminations.</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but smile to herself. She has spent so much time down in records that it has become her own personal office of sorts. So much so that the other officers and precinct staff have taken to knocking before entering. The bunny still isn't certain if it's some kind of inside joke or if they really feel like she demands some privacy while toiling away under towering stacks of documents, but it is a charming little change nonetheless.</p>
  <p>"Come in!" Judy calls over her shoulder. The mammal on the other side of the door makes their entrance and the doe has to immediately fight to keep the smile that she had been wearing from slipping off of her muzzle.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Fangmeyer.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Hey, Hopps," the tigress greets in a noticeably neutral fashion. Judy hasn't exactly had <em>beef</em> (as the rather questionable predator saying goes) with the tigress since their little spat over Nick's reinstatement all those months ago, but both of them had made a point of avoiding each other whenever possible. Frankly, Judy didn't mind all that much. Fangmeyer was apparently insistent on needlessly dragging her partner through the mud and the bunny was more than happy to stay out of her way. As much as she practically wanted to <em>throttle</em> the larger mammal, she found little sense in being combative about it. They were just words at the end of the day. Fangmeyer clears her throat, a pair of large, sealed evidence boxes held in her paws. "Got a couple of closed ones for you. Signed and ready for long-term storage."</p>
  <p>"Thanks," Judy says automatically as the tigress places the boxes down nearby. The dim overhead light catches the label of the top box in just the right way to make the case number visible.</p>
  <p><em>Her</em> case number.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... I had no idea," Fangmeyer mentions. The bunny blinks, quirking an eyebrow and dragging her gaze back up towards the larger officer.</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"The, uh... Your after-action on the shooting. I read it while I was getting the evidence co-signed. I had no idea," the tigress explains lamely.</p>
  <p>"...Oh," is all the bunny can think to say.</p>
  <p>There's an awkward stretch while both mammals glance at everything in the room except each other, with Fangmeyer reaching a paw up to scratch at the back of her head.</p>
  <p>"Listen..." the larger mammal eventually mumbles, "I don't want there to be any bad blood between us if I can help it. I think you're a good cop and obviously I was way out of line when I said those things about Wilde. My partner gave me an earful about it a while back, too."</p>
  <p><em>'Well deserved,'</em> Judy thinks to herself.</p>
  <p>The doe draws a sigh and manages to force the negative thoughts out of her mind. She drums her fingertips on her temporary desk for a beat in thought.</p>
  <p>"Well, I appreciate you saying that. Wilde isn't just my partner but also my-" she catches herself as something dangerous almost comes tumbling out, "-my best friend. I can't really expect you to trust him without even getting to know him. At least trust that <em>I</em> trust him."</p>
  <p>"Trust well earned, I'd say," Fangmeyer says with a huff, peering over at the sealed evidence box. "I thought about Mark, er... <em>DelGato</em> ending up like that and then having some big-mouthed nobody trying to make it sound like it was a good thing for everybody involved." She shakes her head. "That was fucked up of me and I'm sorry, Hopps."</p>
  <p>Judy nods but says nothing. She isn't really the one that needed the apology. Frankly, <em>nobody</em> needed an apology, considering that all of Fangmeyer's drivel was spoken behind the fox's back. Judy had never brought it up to Nick so he would have no reason to be upset, himself. Though, knowing Nick, he wouldn't have allowed Fangmeyer's words to upset him in the first place. The bunny clears her throat and forces herself to adopt a more measured expression.</p>
  <p>"Look... Your partner tried to explain to me why you felt the way you do about Wilde a while back, but... Maybe you can explain it to me, yourself, and help me to understand a little better," Judy suggests. She wants to at least give the tigress the benefit of the doubt.</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer draws a sigh and shuffles over to sit on top of the evidence boxes she had set down. She reaches a paw up to rub at her eyes for a beat and shrugs weakly.</p>
  <p>"I dunno how much there is to understand," the tigress mumbles. "Precinct One is a good outfit, Hopps. Bogo runs a tight ship. I can't speak for the other precincts, but <em>our</em> chief has absolutely zero tolerance for dirty cops on payroll. I've seen him <em>personally</em> throw mammals that don't hold up to his standards out the front door, and believe me, the big guy's got an arm. After Wilde was assigned to our unit, rumors started spreading around and someone eventually dug up his arrest record."</p>
  <p>"All arrests, no convictions," Judy is quick to note, recalling the fox's less-than-impressive rap sheet. "And almost all of them looked like pointless shakedowns to get him off the street."</p>
  <p>"Even still, I jumped to the most obvious conclusion. I had myself convinced that the M.I.I. let some crook crawl into a uniform just for the sake of diversity," Fangmeyer says.</p>
  <p>"Just like they let some frail bunny in for the sake of diversity?" Judy asks before she can temper her tongue. That was a little too snippy for her own good, but the doe can't help but feel somewhat self-satisfied when Fangmeyer glances away in shame. Taking a breath to center herself, the bunny asks, "Is it... Just Wilde? Or do you have a thing against foxes in general?"</p>
  <p>"It's not like that, Hopps, really," the larger mammal insists with a soft huff. "I try to go into everything with an open mind, but after nearly a decade on the force and thousands of cases under my belt, I can't help but see patterns everywhere I look. Hell, they <em>train </em>us to see patterns. I'll admit that I'm not friends with any foxes, nor do I know any foxes outside of work, but most of the foxes that I <em>do</em> encounter while on the clock aren't exactly doing themselves any favors."</p>
  <p>"A lot of foxes feel like they have no choice but to go outside of the law," the bunny feels compelled to mention, thinking back to what Doctor Long had told her a while ago.</p>
  <p>"Then a lot of foxes are wrong," Fangmeyer states simply. Judy bristles at the quip, but the tigress continues before the bunny can get another word out. "I know they got it bad, Hopps. <em>Everybody</em> knows they got it bad. But it's not just foxes, plenty of other preds get the short end of the stick, even tigers. Prey cross the street to avoid passing me on the sidewalk when I'm not in uniform, they don't want to be in the same room as me when I eat, they get spooked when I yawn... Apex predators got it better than most, sure, but even <em>we</em> have to... <em>Vindicate</em> ourselves as a people to greater society every time some asshole winds up on the news after taking a swipe at a prey or flashing their teeth in a threatening fashion. Foxes just happen to be one of the preds on the bottom of the Foodchain where all of the hate eventually trickles down to and festers."</p>
  <p>"And... That doesn't bother you at all?"</p>
  <p>"Of course it bothers me, but they can't use it as an excuse to step on the rights of other mammals. You haven't lived here long enough to know what the city's really like, Hopps. Regardless of what you might see or hear out on the streets, things are good right now, even for preds low in the pecking order. Even the protests we had during the Nighthowler's case weren't that bad."</p>
  <p>"Not that bad...? The city nearly tore itself to pieces," Judy mumbles with a frown. Not to mention that she had technically quit over the civil unrest she had inadvertently generated in the wake of her press conference.</p>
  <p>"The city's stronger than that," the tigress states with a shake of her head. "Every couple decades or so, preds and prey decide that they can't stand to eat at the same table any more and Zootopia goes through a <em>real</em> species crisis. Then you get shit like the Red Summer."</p>
  <p>Judy remembers reading about that in school. An anti-pred protest that turned violent over twenty years ago. The protest led to three days of rioting across the city which concluded with dozens of bodies and a number of new laws being passed in an effort to counter discrimination against predators.</p>
  <p>"Where you there for that...?" Judy asks softly.</p>
  <p>"Not on the force, I was a cub at the time, but I remember it, yeah," Fangmeyer says. "Hopps, you haven't seen real hatred until you've seen an elephant stomp a bobcat into paste or watched a grizzly bear scalp a zebra." The bunny wilts at the thought but nods nonetheless. "Look... All that's to say, I was wrong about Wilde, and... Maybe you're right. Maybe I <em>have</em> become too disillusioned for my own good. Maybe I can't see the good in mammals anymore. But... I can tell you from experience that in this line of work, the moment you let your guard down and take everything in front of you at face value, you or someone you care about gets hurt."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I... I learned that lesson the hard way," the bunny mumbles, self-consciously reaching a paw up to graze the scar on the edge of her ear.</p>
  <p>"I don't mean for that to sound like an excuse. I don't <em>want</em> it to be an excuse, but that's at least why I said those things about him."</p>
  <p>Judy offers a slight nod and chews on the inside of her cheek for a few moments in quiet contemplation.</p>
  <p>"The night that Wilde got shot, he told me about how he wants to do more than just put criminals away. 'Driving around, sweeping up a mess' was how he phrased it, I think. I kind of dismissed it at the time, but the more I've gotten to know him and the things his species have had to put up with, the more I've begun to understand what he meant. You're right, I haven't lived in the city for very long so maybe this is ignorant for me to say, but I can't help but think that if mammals would just <em>try</em> to be more open-minded and tolerant towards each other, the city wouldn't be stuck in an endless cycle of hatred. If mammals always expect the worst out of one another, what incentive is there for anything to change?"</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer nods guiltily and glances down at her paws in thought for a beat.</p>
  <p>"I can do better, Hopps," the tigress states after some deliberation. "Mammals like us are <em>supposed</em> to be the best that the city has to offer and it sets a bad precedent when we don't practice what we preach. I can do better. And whenever your partner makes his big return, I'll do my best to do right by him, too."</p>
  <p>"Judy."</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer blinks and quirks an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"Call me Judy," the doe says, working a small smile onto her muzzle. "All my friends do."</p>
  <p>The tigress looks momentarily caught off-guard by the comment but lets out a soft chuckle after a beat.</p>
  <p>"Alright, <em>Judy</em>," she smiles, a look of amusement crossing her features. "So... We're cool?"</p>
  <p>"To be honest, holding a grudge is kind of exhausting," Judy jokes, earning another laugh from the larger mammal.</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer stands herself back up as if getting ready to leave but shuffles in place for a beat, seemingly not knowing what else to say.</p>
  <p>"Uh... Good talk," she eventually states before awkwardly heading for the door. The tigress pauses with her paw on the knob and gives the rabbit a look over her shoulder. "1:25.49."</p>
  <p>Judy sprouts a confused frown.</p>
  <p>"...I'm sorry?"</p>
  <p>"My new time on the obstacle course. I can't be getting shown up by some first year recruit, now can I?" Fangmeyer explains.</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a light giggle and with a backwards wave, the tigress takes her leave.</p>
  <p>Though she hadn't really let it bother her at the time, having things squared away with Fangmeyer <em>does</em> feel like a bit of a weight off of her shoulders if for no other reason than the reassurance of another mammal in the precinct that she <em>knows</em> will be cordial towards her partner. Still, like her partner, DelGato, Fangmeyer seemed to have little interest in getting to the root cause of <em>why</em> so many predators seem to step outside the bounds of the law. She knows that it's somewhat outside of her jurisdiction, so to speak, to concern herself with such matters, but knowing <em>two</em> foxes now that have come from troubled backgrounds, her concern is only feeding into her curiosity.</p>
  <p>Judy slides out of her chair and meanders over to one of the computer terminals down in the records room. She logs on to the ZPD database and starts searching backwards in time. It doesn't take her long to find the Red Summer. The spike in violent crimes and arrests is hard to miss. Frankly, the number is... Insurmountable. The bunny can only guess where the ZPD ended up keeping all of the offenders. Holding cells and hospital beds were probably at a premium until things calmed down around the city. A number of the case reports that she scrolls past paint a picture just as grim as the one that Fangmeyer had mentioned. Mammals getting trampled, gored, bitten, and clawed. A number of videos were logged into the database as evidence, but the bunny quickly scrolls past those as well, not wanting to make the chaos that she envisioned in her mind any more vivid than necessary.</p>
  <p>In all, nearly a hundred mammals, both predator and prey alike, were killed during the three days of rioting, with quite a few officers amongst them. Most pointlessly and senselessly, it seemed. And according to Fangmeyer, this kind of thing happens nearly every twenty years? Why? What did any of the violence solve? Was the discourse between predators and prey really so volatile that all of these mammals had to die? Against her better judgement, the bunny clicks on a link to a news article detailing the mammals slain. They came from all walks of life- Blue collar, white collar, teachers and students, young and old. The only similarity between them was that they were impassioned enough about a cause to end up dying for it. Judy couldn't even imagine. She finds with some dismay that the various different species of fox pop up more than a few times on the list. One name in particular, however, sends an icy lance through her heart:</p>
  <p><em>Wilde, John - Age 38</em>.</p>
  <p>~//~</p>
  <p>Despite his best efforts, Nick can't help but feel bubbles of nervous excitement over his forthcoming night out with his favorite bundle of fluff. Their <em>first date</em>. It feels rather surreal. Had you told him even a week ago that he would soon be going on legitimate date with <em>Judy Hopps</em>, he wouldn't have believed it. But here he is, cleaning himself up as much as his injuries would allow and taking more consideration over what to wear from his limited wardrobe than he has in perhaps the last decade. The suddenness of it all certainly doesn't help. The fox himself isn't entirely certain that he has come to terms with the fact that the spirited little bunny is now his <em>girlfriend</em>. Frankly, he hasn't even had much time to say it aloud to himself, let alone digest the gravity of that fact.</p>
  <p>Nick selects one of the few non-patterned button-downs that he owns, a nice navy blue long sleeve, as well as a darker pair of slacks than the khakis that he generally wears when not on duty. Judy had mentioned a <em>casual</em> night out and Grub Grab is far from the nicest place he has wined and dined, but a part of him was still compelled to sharpen up all the same. He omits a tie for the night, however, deciding that it may be a bridge too far. Besides, he knows how much the bunny can't <em>stand</em> his 'regular' attire and the loud ties certainly don't help. As much amusement as it brings him, he doesn't feel compelled to embarrass her out in public tonight.</p>
  <p>
    <em>In public...</em>
  </p>
  <p>The fox draws an uneasy breath. He will follow her lead as far as how openly to flaunt their... <em>Togetherness</em>, but the thought of having to subject Judy to the stares and glares and raised eyebrows that they would no doubt garner made him deeply uncomfortable. He will just have to wait and see. She seemed pretty gung-ho about the whole thing. Maybe she's serious about not minding the rabble. Or maybe she has no basis for the reality yet...</p>
  <p>The bunny arrives back at his apartment about an hour after her shift ended, timely enough for the tod to figure that she clocked out and hustled back as quickly as possible, likely excited for their date as well. However, the uncertain expression that she wears on her features as she slips inside tells him otherwise.</p>
  <p>"...You alright, fluff?" Nick asks, sprouting a concerned frown from his spot on the couch.</p>
  <p>Judy seems momentarily surprised by the question, looking to him as though she had just seen a ghost, but quickly corrects herself, forcing a smile onto her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, sorry. Long day," she offers in a fashion that's not entirely convincing. Maybe she's having second thoughts about going out.</p>
  <p>"...We still on for tonight? We could order takeout instead if you want," the fox suggests, hoping that she doesn't feel obligated to go through with their prior plans if they make her uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>He watches as her eyes flick up and down his form and a rather surprised expression overtakes her features. Maybe she hadn't expected him to get dressed up at all. Or maybe she's just surprised that he looks <em>nice</em> for a change. She makes no comment either way.</p>
  <p>"I'll get cleaned up and changed and we can head out, alright?" she asks instead. That at least sounds relatively convincing.</p>
  <p>"No rush, fluff," Nick concedes.</p>
  <p>It takes only a half-hour until the bunny is freshened up and ready to go. Likely following his lead, she opted to slip into the same pink blouse and slim-fitting jeans that she had worn to dinner when her parents visited. He secretly adored the outfit. It's so perfectly <em>Judy</em> in a farmers-daughter, girl-next-door kind of way. He can't help but imagine her back home in Bunnyburrow, digging up carrots or shucking corn or whatever the bunnies do in their endless, bountiful fields.</p>
  <p>"You look nice," he offers quickly, having to clear his throat when the words seemed to escape his lips before the thought fully formed in his mind. Judy grins regardless, one of her ears falling back behind her shoulder as a modest blush overtakes her features.</p>
  <p>"You're not looking too bad yourself, slick," she returns softly. "Ready to go?"</p>
  <p>"Ready if you are."</p>
  <p>The bunny helps him to his feet and the two head for the door.</p>
  <p>The going is still slower than the fox would have preferred, but he can only hobble along so quickly with a crutch under one arm. If nothing else, he is thankful that walking is no longer debilitating. The constant, unnatural feeling of new bone rubbing together in his hip is by no means pleasant, but it is dull enough to ignore without much effort. What's harder to ignore is the unexpected silence that overtakes his partner as they plod along the sidewalk. Her usual propensity for friendly banter or prattling on about her day at work or news from home is noticeably absent, and glancing down at the doe reveals some amount of uncertainty tinting her features as she stares at the sidewalk ahead of them.</p>
  <p>Cripes, she <em>is</em> having second thoughts about this, isn't she?</p>
  <p>It wouldn't surprise him. Dating a fox is one thing, but taking one out on a date in <em>public</em> as a rabbit is another thing entirely. He's about to voice his concern, perhaps to suggest that they head back and order takeout as he had originally suggested, when the bunny does something that catches him completely off-guard:</p>
  <p>She reaches up to fetch his free paw.</p>
  <p>Almost out of instinct, Nick glances around to make sure that nobody is watching. Seeing the sidewalks more or less empty draws a disheartening amount of relief from the pit of his chest. His eyes eventually flick down to the bunny, now pressed rather close to his side and his ears flatten when he takes note of the uncertainty in her expression. She glances away and seems to correct herself before the fox can examine her too closely.</p>
  <p>"...Is this okay?" Judy asks meekly. Searchingly. It's not hard to pick up on the hesitance in her voice.</p>
  <p>His eyes slide down to their interlinked paws and a rather pleasant warmth begins to spread throughout his body. Her touch is soft. So soft. So delicate. He allows himself to give her paw a little squeeze and has to suppress a small smile as she squeezes right back. Nick swallows a lump in his throat, drawing a quiet breath to steady himself.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, no, this is... This is fine, fluff. <em>Great</em> even," he tells her softly. "Just... Not exactly a fox's idea of <em>low-key</em>. Sorry, I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or anything..."</p>
  <p>"Don't apologize," she says, leaning a little closer to him as they walk. "It's... Scary for me, too." The comment helps set the fox at ease, as sad as that is to say. The fact that she is feeling as uncertain as he is means that she is likely having the same stupid, panicky thoughts as well. Despite that, she was at the very least brave enough to reach out and take what she wanted. Nick has to commend her for that, especially considering he was contemplating bailing on the date all together just thirty seconds ago... Despite the relatively low foot traffic at this time of day, they do catch more than a few stares from the other Happytown natives as they plod along. He feels the bunny give him another squeeze. "...Do you think something like this will ever be considered... Normal?"</p>
  <p>Nick peers down at the top of the rabbit's head, now thoroughly perplexed. Is she comfortable with this or not?</p>
  <p>"To the unwashed masses? Probably not," Nick considers with a huff. He glares back at a coyote who had been watching the two of them for just a <em>little</em> too long. "There are mammals out there that are more accepting, or at least more open-minded, but your average schmuck on the street lives their entire lives within a comfortable little bubble. Things that are new and different and threaten the status quo scare mammals, and in my experience scared mammals tend to react with anger more than anything else. Fight or flight and all that."</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a thoughtful hum and takes a moment to eye the towering buildings of downtown ahead of them as they walk. The late hour of the evening means that the windows are beginning to catch the sun at just the right angle to bathe everything in a warm, orange glow. Apart from the dead silence of the middle of the night, the last hour or so before sunset is probably Nick's favorite time of day because of that.</p>
  <p>"...I just wish there was some way to get mammals to see that this isn't as weird as they think it is," Judy says with a soft sigh after a while.</p>
  <p>"Rabbit, the problem is that it <em>is</em> a little weird. Like I said yesterday, it's not <em>natural</em> by any definition of the word," Nick says, giving her a light tug. "Try not to worry too much about it if you can help it. There's no rule that says we have to have public favor."</p>
  <p>"No, but it would be nice to go outside and hold your paw without mammals looking at me like I've grown a second head," Judy grumbles.</p>
  <p>Nick frowns at that, his ears pinning back. He knew it. She <em>is</em> uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"If it's any consolation, most of the glares appear to be directed at me," he offers lowly.</p>
  <p>"It's not. That's even worse," she grunts in return.</p>
  <p>"...I'm sorry, Judy," he mumbles, not knowing what else to say. The rabbit shakes her head and draws a soft sigh.</p>
  <p>"It's not your fault. Who knows, maybe if mammals see enough of us together, they'll just get used to it eventually."</p>
  <p>There's a thought. He and Judy have practically become a pair of mascots for the city after the Nighthowlers incident, not to mention Nick's subsequent graduation from the police academy. The photo of the two of them posing together in uniform had been on the front page of every paper in the city and even plastered on a few billboards promoting a supposed 'new era' of predator-prey relations. Sure, it was mostly a P.R. sham, but it did help to diffuse tensions in the wake of Bellwether's arrest. The two of them still had popularity and were easily identifiable when seen together. The notion of their likenesses being plastered across newspapers again, this time drawing attention to their relationship, would not be unheard of if they were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time by a mammal with a camera phone.</p>
  <p>The thought draws a surprising chill up his spine. There would be a lot of fallout. It would cause trouble at work. Mammals would treat them differently. Hell, if you believe some of the fanatical talking heads that you see on the news, they could be straight up ejected out of civil society. But at the same time, Nick finds something intrinsically exciting about the notion. It had always been him against the world. The only difference now is that he has something, or more specifically, some<em>one</em> to fight for.</p>
  <p>The tod glances down at his companion and is relieved to find a look of modest contentment across her features. Some of the uncertainty from earlier still lingers in the way her eyes lock on to every passing pedestrian, as if <em>daring</em> them to say something, but despite this she still clings to his paw with a kind of ease that tells the fox that she really has no reservations about the two of them being a couple, that she really doesn't care about their species difference, that she really <em>does</em> want to make this work. Nick draws a soft sigh and the rest of the world seems to melt away. It's just the two of them, enjoying each other's presence. He can't help but smile and squeezes her paw just a little tighter, finding himself far more enraptured by the bunny by his side than the dazzling spectacle of the setting sun around them.</p>
  <p>~//~</p>
  <p>Nick doesn't really consider himself a greasy-spoon-loving, old-fashioned-diner type, but Grub Grab was always one of his go-to spots. The restaurant is open almost twenty-four hours a day which, being a naturally nocturnal mammal, has led him to pop in at the dead of night on more than a few occasions. More often than not after a successful, or perhaps not-so-successful con.</p>
  <p>It's busy inside. Overwhelmingly so. There is a small queue of mammals waiting to be seated as they step through the entrance. Preds and prey are abound, seemingly equal in numbers. That said, Nick only spots a single table with a predator dining with a prey. In all honesty, such a scene is not <em>unusual</em>, but it is clear just by looking at them that the duo are not on a date. Nick does his best to appear calm, cool, and collected, even as he and the bunny draw more than a few stares from the other patrons waiting to be seated. Despite the apparent wait, Nick and Judy are directed to a small two-mammal booth ahead of the other mammals whom Nick has to assume are waiting for larger tables. The two settle in and the tod inwardly finds himself thankful that they are tucked away in a reasonably private section of the restaurant. The body count inside is high enough that the general din and rabble will cover up the conversation that he has been meaning to have with the doe.</p>
  <p>A young beaver girl in an apron, presumably their waitress, plods over. Her eyes are fixed on the bunny across from him with a quizzical expression on her face. Nick clears his throat and puts on a smile.</p>
  <p>"Busy tonight, huh?" Nick mentions.</p>
  <p>The beaver blinks and glances at the fox, seemingly confused for a moment before an expression of realization washes over her features.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Yeah, it's been like this every night for a while now," she notes. She peers around the diner at the other members of the waitstaff who are all running around like their fur is on fire. "I think it's because the other restaurant down the street closed down a few weeks ago. Bad for them but good for us, I guess. We're obviously a little understaffed for the volume we're receiving, but my boss says he's been trying to bring more mammals on board, so we should be fine. Uh, drinks?"</p>
  <p>"Just water's fine for me," Nick says.</p>
  <p>"Iced tea, please. Unsweet," Judy pipes in.</p>
  <p>"Do you know what you want to order or do you need a minute?"</p>
  <p>"Carrots?" Nick gestures to the bunny.</p>
  <p>"Just the house salad for me with a little balsamic, please."</p>
  <p>"And I will have the salmon," Nick adds, handing his menu off to the waitress.</p>
  <p>The beaver girl nods, sparing the bunny another lingering gaze. Nick can practically see the gears spinning in her head. Eventually, a glimmer of recognition settles into her expression.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, are you...? You're Judy Hopps, right? The bunny police officer?" she asks hesitantly.</p>
  <p>"Uh, heh, yeah. That's me" Judy says bashfully. Nick can't help but crack a smile over how embarrassed she gets over being identified while out in her civilian clothes. She should be used to it by now, but she has always been too modest to bask in the notoriety that being the first rabbit officer has granted her. The beaver must have noticed her flustered reaction, as she immediately seems apologetic.</p>
  <p>"Sorry! I didn't mean to be weird while you're just trying to get dinner. I just had a hunch it was you. Thanks for all you do for the city!" she gushes.</p>
  <p>"Well, it's my pleasure. Helping people is what we do," Judy gestures towards the fox across from her, attempting to distribute some praise his way. The waitress's eyes follow the bunny's gesture to the other occupant of the booth and a look of realization crosses her features.</p>
  <p>"Oh! So, that means you're... Officer Wilde, right?"</p>
  <p>"Guilty as charged," Nick says easily. As much as he appreciates the bunny trying to share some of her recognition, He has never been one for fame. Frankly, he rather enjoyed his near-obscurity outside of certain social circles prior to becoming an officer.</p>
  <p>"Heh, sorry I didn't recognize you. I thought for a second that you two were out on a date. That makes a lot more sense now," the beaver muses with a grin. Nick feels his smile tighten but he refuses to offer any outward reaction. He sees Judy flash him a glance out of the corner of his eye, but she makes no comment. "Anyway, I'll get your orders in. It was great to meet you!"</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, you too," Judy replies, feigning enthusiasm.</p>
  <p>The beaver takes her leave and the bunny and fox are left to their own devices once again. Nick turns his attention back to the mammal across from him and finds her staring at the table with a contemplative expression across her features. He lets out a soft sigh and glances around the restaurant briefly to make sure all ears are pointed in other directions before leaning forward to speak in a low, conspiratorial tone.</p>
  <p>"I don't know how to tell you this, carrots, but you're going to have to build up a tolerance for little quips like that if you want this <em>thing</em> between us to work. She didn't even say it maliciously," he mumbles softly.</p>
  <p>"I... I know, Nick," Judy huffs. The bunny reaches over and absently fiddles with the silverware in front of her. After a good amount of deliberation, she finally finds her voice again. "...Listen, I don't want to discredit anything that either of us said, but last night was kind of a mess of half-baked thoughts and supercharged emotions... I didn't even ask how <em>you</em> felt about it. It was all about me. Is this... Is this something that <em>you</em> want, too? You seemed kinda hesitant when you agreed to it last night, and you didn't say anything about it this morning."</p>
  <p>"I thought we covered the 'not good at feelings' thing last night," Nick deflects.</p>
  <p>"We did, but it seemed like more than that. Are you... Worried about something?"</p>
  <p>Despite the serious nature of the question, the fox can't help but chuckle.</p>
  <p>"Is that what gets you bunnies fired up? Having your partners gush out all of their insecurities on the first date?" he asks. A slight frown tugs at Judy's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"No, but it <em>would</em> make me feel like this is a mutual desire and not some one-sided thing that I'm just dragging you along for."</p>
  <p>"...I mean, <em>is</em> it mutual? You seemed a little off when you got back from work earlier and you were pretty obviously on-edge during the walk over here," the fox says.</p>
  <p>Judy glances away with an uneasy expression before shaking her head dismissively.</p>
  <p>"No, that was... Nothing, slick. I had a weird day at work," she offers with an unusual amount of uncertainty in her tone. "And on the walk over... I'm just not sure what's off limits yet. I know paw-holding won't exactly get us arrested for public indecency, but I don't know how fast is too fast with you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll be the first to admit that things are moving a <em>little</em> quickly considering only a few days ago I had myself convinced that if you figured out my feelings, it would make things weird between us or scare you away."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns in concern, his ears pinning back slightly.</p>
  <p>"...You really thought that?"</p>
  <p>"Well... I don't know. A part of me did, at least. I was just freaking out over what you might say or do. Plus I <em>really</em> didn't want to make your recovery more complicated than it already was. That's why I didn't tell you sooner."</p>
  <p>"Well, what do you think now?" Nick questions, unable to resist a smirk from finding his muzzle. Judy manages a shy smile of her own and chews on the inside of her cheek in thought for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"I think you still haven't answered my question, slick," she says softly. "You said last night that you wanted to make this work. Did you mean that or were you just saying it to make me happy?"</p>
  <p>"Of course I meant it, fluff," Nick huffs. "I mean... A guy like me would have to be nuts to not at least give it a shot. You're... Well, you already know how much you mean to me. I did give you my Life Debt, after all."</p>
  <p>"That doesn't mean I don't like hearing it out loud," Judy quips, adopting a modest smile. "I do appreciate that you hold me in such high regard, but that doesn't imply that you <em>feel</em> the same way as me."</p>
  <p>"No, I suppose not..." The fox rubs his paws together in thought, absently glancing around the restaurant. "I mean, it's like I mentioned last night- It wasn't until after we had dinner with your folks that I even began to think about you in that light. I guess I never thought that you'd be interested in me like that. I just need a little time to... Process and recalibrate how I think about you."</p>
  <p>"Very scientific. There's something else though, right? Something about me?" the bunny leads. Nick raises an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"What makes you say that?"</p>
  <p>"Because you don't worry about you. You worry about <em>me</em>. What was on your mind last night that you didn't want to say?"</p>
  <p>Yeah, this bunny knows him a little too well at this point...</p>
  <p>Nick drums his clawtips on the table in thought for a while, deliberating over how to even answer. He doesn't want to come across as a feckless sad-sack if he can help it, but the rabbit isn't giving him much room to work with.</p>
  <p>"I just... Want to be certain that you understand what you're getting yourself into."</p>
  <p>"You don't think I'm certain?" Judy asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Carrots..." Nick sighs. "Judy, when Finnick and I first started working together, one of the first things he taught me was how to recognize a bad deal when presented with one. The anti-con, so to speak. It keeps you from getting burned, and I can think of a thousand ways in which this is going to end up with one or both of us getting burned. I <em>really</em> don't want that to happen, especially when, in all likelihood, <em>I'm</em> the one that's going to end up firing the torpedo that sinks the ship. I have the emotional availability of a pool noodle, fluff. This isn't going to be some... Whirlwind romance."</p>
  <p>"And... You think I'm <em>expecting</em> a whirlwind romance?" Judy asks, cocking her head to one side with a bemused expression. "Do you think that just because we're a couple, I suddenly expect you to start acting differently? To behave like somebody you're not?"</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know," Nick admits, raising his paws in frustration. "I just... Don't trust my ability to not nuke this, I guess."</p>
  <p>A long stretch of silence passes between the two while Judy eyes the fox in thought. He peers down at the table between them, finding it rather difficult to meet her gaze at the moment.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'So much for not gushing all of my insecurities...'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Well... You're right about one thing: I don't know what I'm getting myself into," the bunny admits with a shrug. "Frankly, I kinda like it that way. It's like an adventure." Nick lets out a snort of amusement at that. "I <em>do</em> know, however, that you're overreacting. I don't think you would have agreed to this unless some part of you thought that it was doable. You told me last night that it won't be easy, but... I don't think anything worthwhile ever really is."</p>
  <p>Nick smiles softly at that.</p>
  <p>"There's that fortune cookie wisdom again..." he mumbles. The bunny across from him just giggles good-naturedly. Despite the warm moment, the fox's smile starts to slip after a while. "I'll tell you right now that we won't have the luxury of pretending that our differences won't cause any problems. Even <em>normal</em> couples argue, fluff, believe me."</p>
  <p>"I know," she nods, still holding her modest grin.</p>
  <p>"And... Look, I hope for your own sake that you've come to realize by now that I suck at this kind of stuff, so when I inevitably say or do something that inadvertently ticks you off, you'll let me know how to fix it, right? Especially bunny stuff. If you ever feel the need to sit me down and explain to my dumb ass something about bunny culture, I'm open to that. Judgment free."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears perk up, seemingly quite enthused by the suggestion.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah! No arguments here. Same way around for fox stuff, I hope."</p>
  <p>"Sure. Admittedly, my index of bunny relationships is comprised of exactly one member, so my understanding of rabbit culture is likely going to be bordering on shameful until I have some experience under my belt," Nick continues before adopting a small smirk. "Though, from what I've gathered over the last few months, your knowledge of fox customs is slim to none as well."</p>
  <p>"Hey, I've picked up a few things," she returns with a playful pout.</p>
  <p>"Really now?" Nick's smirk broadens and he props his chin up with his paw. "Please, indulge me."</p>
  <p>"I know that you're apparently huge cuddle-bugs once you get past the big-bad-fox act," Judy teases, sticking her tongue out at him.</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes but can't keep a blush from creeping into his ears.</p>
  <p>"That's not so much a <em>fox</em> thing as it is a <em>me</em> thing. Try that with any other tod and you'll get bit," he tells her. "Just as I'm sure your incessant fascination with <em>nuzzling</em> has nothing to do with the fact that you're a bunny."</p>
  <p>"Eh..." Judy chuckles nervously. "Maybe. Maybe not. When we're young, we spend a lot of time in the fluffle to keep warm, so... Nuzzling kinda comes with the territory."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks slowly, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"In the <em>what now?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Eh heh... Bunny lesson number one: A fluffle is basically a big pile of bunnies," she offers meekly.</p>
  <p>A smoldering, predatory grin starts to stretch across the fox's muzzle as he formulates the mental picture, much to the embarrassment of the doe across from him.</p>
  <p>"Oh, now <em>that's</em> just adorable," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>Judy pinches the bridge of her nose.</p>
  <p>"Either way, it's not my fault you're so... <em>Nuzzleable</em>. Your fur's so warm and soft..." The bunny shakes her head and swallows a lump in her throat, perhaps attempting to suppress a mental picture of her own. She reaches up and fidgets with her good ear, seeming to consider something for a few moments. "I guess now that you mention it, we <em>could</em> try to demystify the whole 'species difference' thing if you want. Is there anything you've always wanted to know about bunnies but were too afraid to ask?"</p>
  <p>"Is it true that you guys taste like carrots?" Nick asks quickly, unable to resist the opportunity to tease.</p>
  <p>"I'm serious, Nick" Judy replies flatly.</p>
  <p>"I am too," he manages to state without any noticeable jest in his tone.</p>
  <p>To his delight, the red comes racing back to her ears. Her brow furrows and she opens her mouth to retort, but before she can get a word out their waitress suddenly reappears with their meals in-paw.</p>
  <p>"Here you go, guys!" the beaver chimes, placing the two plates down in front of the duo. Judy has to look away and pretend to busy herself to hide her blush. Only when the waitress slips away does the bunny dare to turn her attention back to the fox.</p>
  <p>"Enlighten me- Why do you think we taste like carrots?" she glowers.</p>
  <p>Nick takes a few delicious moments to revel in the rabbit's flustered expression. She all but melts in embarrassment under his gaze.</p>
  <p>"Common pred myth," he shrugs after a while, still wearing his smirk. "'You are what you eat' and all that."</p>
  <p>"...Do you spend a lot of time thinking about tasting bunnies?" Judy grumbles, fetching her silverware.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Oh, rabbit, you are playing with fire.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Not really," Nick hums, making a show of glancing up in mock-thought for a beat before leveling the rabbit with a rather smoldering gaze. "Well, maybe more so now than before."</p>
  <p>Judy nearly chokes on her tongue.</p>
  <p>"My, aren't you just a silver-tongued devil tonight?" she notes evenly. Nick can practically feel the heat radiating off of her ears from across the table. "What's gotten in to you?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing yet, but salmon soon," he quips, gesturing to the fish fillet resting in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Uh huh," the rabbit hums with a crooked smile.</p>
  <p>The fox fetches his own silverware and addresses the meal in front of him, taking a bite and sprouting a satisfied smile. Judy's own salad appears to be a crowd-pleaser, if her contented smile and soft hums as she munches are anything to go by. Nick can tell that the sight and smell of cooked fish is by no means appetizing to the doe across from him, but her apparent tolerance and desire to see him happy has proven effective at maintaining her appetite.</p>
  <p>"This kind of thing really doesn't bother you?" Nick feels compelled to ask after swallowing another mouthful. "Me eating meat?"</p>
  <p>"What, like... From an ethical standpoint or something?" Judy questions, sparing him a glance. The fox offers a non-committal nod.</p>
  <p>"I was coming at it more from a 'you're a rabbit and it's weird for you to be okay with this' standpoint, but sure."</p>
  <p>"I mean... In a perfect world, I guess I would prefer it if no animals had to die to sustain any others, but I know that has no basis in reality."</p>
  <p>"Fluff, if it bothers you, I have no problem giving it up. My diet was mostly vegetarian before I met you, anyway. This kind of stuff is expensive when you're living on a budget fueled by spite and chicanery."</p>
  <p>"No. We're not even going to go there. Didn't I just get finished saying that I'm not expecting you to change just because we're a couple? Shut your trap and eat your dead fish," she says, gesturing a fork towards his plate. Nick snickers but nods nonetheless.</p>
  <p>After swallowing another bite, Nick leans over the table, theatrically propping his chin up with his good arm and fixing the rabbit with a half-lidded gaze.</p>
  <p>"How about you, carrots? Anything you've been <em>dying</em> to know about foxes?" he asks, his tone dripping with mirth.</p>
  <p>Judy chews on the question for a minute, seeming to really consider it. Or, perhaps formulating a shot to fire right back. She manages to keep her expression even, so it's hard to tell. However, when he spots hesitance crossing her features, the fox decides to reel back his teasing smirk a bit. If she has a serious question, he certainly doesn't want to dissuade her from asking. Judy glances around just as Nick had, making sure no mammal is listening in before leaning forward and cupping her paws to her mouth. The fox blinks and leans in as well, curious as to the cause for the cloak and dagger routine.</p>
  <p>"...Is it true that your tail is an erogenous zone?"</p>
  <p>That steals the smile right from his lips. The insides of his ears go bright red and he subconsciously coils his tail around his lap.</p>
  <p>"Okay, uh, <em>wow</em>..." Nick trails off, suddenly feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He goes as far as to glance around to make sure the bunny hadn't turned any heads. When his eyes fall back on the doe across from him, he spots no mirth in her eyes. Is she serious? The tod clears his throat and tugs at his collar awkwardly. "Er, y-yes? And no. Kinda both?"</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"How does that work?" she asks, sounding genuinely curious.</p>
  <p>Nick ducks his head with a cringe, trying to make himself small in the booth that the two were sharing.</p>
  <p>"Do we have to talk about this in a restaurant full of other mammals?" he whispers.</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"What, is it some sort of weird sex thing?" she asks, a little too loudly for the fox's liking. Nick cringes and reaches his paws up to tug at his ears, trying to shrink even further into his seat.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, for cripes sake! I-I mean..." He fumbles over his words, eventually saying, "I don't know how to explain it to a prey. Hell, I'd have a hard time explaining it to some <em>predators</em>."</p>
  <p>"So... It's like a super fox-specific thing?"</p>
  <p>"I guess? It's..." Nick rubs his paws together as he struggles to organize his thoughts. "Look, a fox's tail is really important to them. It's like an extension of themselves. In fact, you can tell a lot about a fox from their tail. How they groom it, carry it, that kind of thing. We don't really let other mammals touch them if we can help it. Except, well, the mammals we really, <em>really</em> trust."</p>
  <p>Judy sprouts a curious expression, her gaze drifting off to one side as if putting a puzzle together in her head.</p>
  <p>"I see..."</p>
  <p>"So to answer your question- Yes, <em>kinda</em>. It feels good to have our tails brushed or toyed with, but it's more because of the... Oh, how do I put it...?"</p>
  <p>"...It feels good to let a mammal you trust touch a part of you that nobody else is allowed to?" Judy guesses.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah. <em>That</em>," Nick states, finding himself rather surprised by how easily she seemed to arrive at that conclusion.</p>
  <p>Judy gives him a smile.</p>
  <p>"See? You foxes aren't as mysterious as you would like us to believe," she says. Nick rolls his eyes and draws a breath in an attempt to settle the flush that he knows is plastered across his features at the moment. "It's kind of the same way with bunnies and ears."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns at that, thinking back to the numerous times he had taken to stroking the rabbit's long, soft appendages. He hadn't meant anything by it, she just seemed to enjoy the gesture and he would be lying if he said he didn't find the act rather soothing, himself.</p>
  <p>"Uh... So, should I not have been-"</p>
  <p>"No, Nick, of course not. I would have told you if you were touching something off limits," Judy says, much to his relief. The bunny drums her fingertips on the table before asking, "And... I guess those times when you brushed me with your tail or wrapped it around my waist, like the other night in the bar...?"</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles awkwardly and glances away.</p>
  <p>"Eh heh, yeah. Kind of a subconscious thing, but you could interpret it as my way of saying that I trust you."</p>
  <p>The rabbit grins playfully.</p>
  <p>"Oh, now <em>that's</em> just adorable," Judy muses, echoing Nick from earlier.</p>
  <p>The two share a laugh and go back to enjoying their meals. Nick can't help but marvel at how... <em>Normal</em> everything feels considering that this is technically their first date. Sure, the outing feels a little more... Intimate than he is used to, but it still feels like he is just getting dinner with his friend rather than his <em>girlfriend</em>. In truth, the word still feels foreign. Whether or not that's a good thing, he isn't sure yet.</p>
  <p>The rest of the evening's conversation is lighthearted; what has been going on in the precinct in Nick's absence, the chores that might need to be done back at the apartment, appointments with doctors coming up. It's... Easy. To the point where the fox starts to feel foolish about all of the fretting he did over this change between them potentially threatening their friendship. Still, he finds the need to change gears towards the end of their meals.</p>
  <p>"So... Should we talk about some more heavy stuff?" Nick asks quietly while picking at the last bits of his fish.</p>
  <p>"...Like what?" the bunny questions, sounding almost afraid to ask.</p>
  <p>"Like... Setting expectations for what this <em>is</em> and <em>isn't</em>."</p>
  <p>The bunny cocks her head to one side and raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Meaning...?"</p>
  <p>"Meaning," Nick draws a sigh and glances up to meet the rabbit's eyes. "Foxes don't really do the whole 'dating around' thing, carrots. Some of us enjoy a non-committal romp during certain, uh, <em>toilsome</em> parts of the year, but pretty much all foxes, even non-traditionalist ones, mate for life. It's... Like an instinctual thing for us, almost."</p>
  <p>Judy peers down at her own nearly-finished meal and swallows a lump in her throat, likely realizing the implication. Nick knows that it's a big ask. He knows that it's not fair to put her on the spot like that, to basically ask her to commit to him as a candidate to be her mate, but a selfish part of him is terrified of what might happen if he allows himself to grow so attached to her, only for the bunny to suddenly wake up one morning and realize that there are plenty of other mammals more deserving of her time and affection than an emotionally bankrupt deadbeat with a pension for swindling half-wits.</p>
  <p>"I don't... I don't want this to be a <em>fling</em>, Nick," Judy offers cautiously. "I meant what I said before. I want to try to make this work."</p>
  <p>Nick nods slightly and scratches the fur on the side of his neck, finding himself unable to fight the heat racing to his ears as another question enters his mind.</p>
  <p>"And... You know we're also not... <em>Biologically compatible</em>, right? I could never, you know... Give you kits."</p>
  <p>Judy's already pink ears turn dark red. She ducks her head low in the booth and has to fight a cringe off of her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"D-Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about something like that?" she squeaks.</p>
  <p>Nick opens his paws in a disarming gesture and adopts an apologetic expression.</p>
  <p>"Again, foxes mate for life, carrots. I'm thinking ahead is all," he says softly. "We don't have to talk about this tonight, but... This is stuff that's going to come up eventually. I know enough about rabbits to know that big families are important to them, which is... It's something I'd never be able to provide you. I'm just-"</p>
  <p>"-Trying to set expectations, I know," Judy huffs. "I know you don't want either of us to get hurt, and... You're right for wanting to think ahead, but I think for right now we just have to get our footing. Take things one day at a time."</p>
  <p>"Fair enough," Nick concedes, peering back down at the remains of his dinner. The bunny across from him glances around the restaurant in thought for a few moments before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"But... To answer your question, starting a family isn't a goal or even a desire of mine right now. Maybe that'll change one day, but right now kits aren't even on my radar. After getting old enough to understand what being a mother was really like for my mom in the warren and having to see some of my older siblings start to go through it as well... I dunno. I couldn't reconcile <em>that</em> life with the one that I was trying to build for myself by becoming an officer. I still can't. I don't know how I would have the time or mental capacity to be a mother to <em>one</em> kit with how much I have going on in my life right now, let alone an entire litter," Judy mumbles. She chews on the inside of her cheek, her eyes flicking back over to the fox. "...What about you?"</p>
  <p>"What, about kits?" Nick asks with an uncertain expression. Judy nods in return. The fox licks his lips nervously before answering. "Well, despite my astonishingly good looks, 'sketchy street grifter' didn't exactly scream <em>daddy material</em> to most of the local ladies. Hell, carrots, I mean... In all honesty, I didn't think I'd live long enough or find a mammal that cared enough to get to a point where something like that would even be on the table."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy mewls, frowning at the fox's sudden turn towards self-deprecation.</p>
  <p>"But... You know, I didn't exactly have mammals like you in my life back then, either. I won't say 'no' to the possibility, but... I'd probably have to be talked into it."</p>
  <p>"Fair enough," The bunny states, again echoing her partner. She pushes her plate out of the way and leans forward over the table to speak more frankly with the tod. "Slick, I know you feel like you're making me sacrifice some potential aspects of my future by wanting you as my... <em>Partner</em>, but I don't see it that way. What matters is that we have each other. Everything else is secondary. They're just... Problems that we'll find solutions to. Together."</p>
  <p>Nick likes the sound of that. Maybe it really will be that simple. At the very least, her confident expression is enough to put his mind at ease for the time being. She really is serious about this, a sentiment that is still hard for the fox to wrap his head around. Still, he's committed now. He has to be good for her. No, better than good. He has to be <em>perfect</em> for her. She deserves at least that much.</p>
  <p>With a soft sigh, the fox reclines in his seat and offers a modest smile.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots. You lead and I'll follow."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Collateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judy's Bazaar Adventure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>The rest of Judy's week felt... Normal. Remarkably so. She fully expected that going from a friend and work partner to <em>girlfriend</em> to be a major course correction in her relationship with Nick, but other than blatant displays of affection feeling far less ambiguous when offered, nothing seemed all too different between the two of them. Nothing major, at least. Judy found her fox becoming progressively more <em>cuddly</em> as the weekend drew near. She could tell that he was working towards easing himself out of his comfort zone, testing the waters, so to speak, and she was careful not to push him too fast. Even still, hugs tended to linger a little longer than usual, nuzzles were more eagerly returned, and most adorably of all, his tail seemed to be magnetized in her direction any time she drew near, seemingly without the tod's knowledge. She would often find it brushing against her ankles or coiling around her waist whenever she was within reach. Likewise, the evenings were often spent curled up on the couch with the fox, watching one of his old movies or something new that the bunny had downloaded onto her laptop. It was a routine not unlike what they had enjoyed prior to the shooting, though with the added boon of a free ear massage and a deliciously cozy embrace.</p>
  <p>Perhaps the biggest change was that things finally, <em>finally</em> felt like they were starting to slow down again. Without the stress of having to balance Nick's injuries, work, and the feelings she had been so desperately trying to keep under lock and key, a weight felt as though it had been lifted from her shoulders. She really <em>had</em> been wound up like a spring as of late, and being able to take a big step back from it all now that she was certain that everything would truly be okay was a much needed reprieve.</p>
  <p>Another relief was that Nick's physical therapy was becoming less of an exercise in patience and pain tolerance and more of an exercise in... Well, exercise. The fox managed to surprise her on Friday afternoon by actually <em>completing</em> one of his stretches for the first time. Doing so nearly landed him flat on his rump, but that was okay. It just put him at a more convenient height for a well-deserved bout of excited hugs and congratulatory nuzzles. The fox's wounds, similarly, had finally stopped oozing various bodily fluids, removing the need for the bandages coiled around his shoulder and hip. The areas around the stitching were still rather sensitive to the touch, but by the satisfaction on the tod's face the first time he slipped on a fresh t-shirt without a layer of scratchy, stiff gauze underneath, one would be hard pressed to tell.</p>
  <p>In truth, the only real point of anxiety that the bunny found herself chewing on was the little quandary that she had inadvertently stumbled upon while researching the Red Summer. Despite knowing that she shouldn't snoop, Judy couldn't help but look John Wilde up in the ZPD database while at work to see if anything came up.</p>
  <p>Sure enough, the fox turned out to have a minor criminal record, mostly centered around money laundering and fraud. Another curiosity, certainly, but not her main point of interest. It didn't take her long to dig up the case report associated with his death after that. The bunny had to make a conscious effort to gloss over the <em>cause</em> of death when she saw that it was flagged as a homicide. Despite the report being nothing more than words on a screen, unemotionally detailing events that took place some twenty years ago, the potential link to her partner made those events feel gut-wrenchingly personal, especially given the awful things that she had read about the riots during the Red Summer. And the more she read, the more the potential link felt like an unquestionable certainty. John's age and date of death would have been enough for her to assume that the fox was, indeed, Nick's father, but the photo included with the report left little doubt in her mind. It wasn't a crime scene photo, thank heavens, but a photo most likely provided to the ZPD by a friend or relative- A rather candid snap of a somewhat stocky red fox smiling auspiciously towards the camera in a <em>very</em> Nick-like fashion. He was probably only a few years older than Nick is now at the time that the photo was taken. His fur shared Nick's overall patterning, albeit leaning a shade more towards dusty brown than the younger fox's russet orange, but it was the eyes that really sealed it. He had the same piercing, emerald eyes as her partner.</p>
  <p>And... Judy didn't know what to do with that information. She hardly knew what to <em>make</em> of it. Nick <em>had</em> to be aware of what happened to his father. All his talk of 'one day he just wasn't around any more' had to be a way of deflecting or coping with the unfortunate reality that he had been paired with. She could ask, of course, but it hardly felt like it was her place to pry. Nick had been making a serious effort to open up about himself and his past to her, and overstepping her bounds in that department didn't seem the least bit appealing given all of the progress they had made. If he wanted her to know, he would have told her.</p>
  <p>So, she forced her uncomfortable discovery into the back of her mind for the time being and focused herself on the present. If there happened to be a time and place to bring it up with the tod, she would, but there was little sense in allowing her curiosity and concern to fester when it obviously wasn't a major issue on the fox's mind. Instead, she found herself making plans for the weekend, one of which being another trip to the market to replenish their stores.</p>
  <p>"The food really goes fast when there's two mouths to feed," Judy had commented as she was scribbling down a shopping list.</p>
  <p>"More like two and a half mouths, fluff. I'm almost twice your size," Nick replied from his spot on the couch.</p>
  <p>"And insatiable," she agreed with a smirk. After a moment of consideration, she said, "Maybe I can talk Bogo into letting me sign out one of the cruisers from the motorpool to run some errands if I pay for the gas. It's kind of a pain only being able to buy what I can carry."</p>
  <p>The tod drew a thoughtful hum.</p>
  <p>"What is today, Saturday?" he asked rather rhetorically. She spied the fox fetching his cell phone through the opening between the kitchen and living room, and after a few moments of tapping he was waiting for a call to connect. A small smile creased his muzzle when a gruff voice on the other end of the line answered. "Hey bud, how's the job hunt going?" he asked. Judy heard shouting on the other end of the line, loud enough for the fox to have to hold the cell away from his ear for a moment. "That bad, huh? Well, is the van running? How do you feel about making some easy money today?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>About an hour later, Judy picks up on the pop and whine of a poorly maintained engine trundling down the street towards Nick's apartment.</p>
  <p>"I believe that would be our chauffeur arriving," Nick notes before working himself off of the couch. Sure enough, a pounding on the door a short while later signals Finnick's arrival. Nick tugs the door open to reveal the fennec standing on the other side of the threshold looking rather worn, a dark scowl plastered across his muzzle. Well, darker than usual. Nick raises an eyebrow at the sight. "You look like shit."</p>
  <p>"A hundred bucks and a six-pack," the smaller fox nearly growls.</p>
  <p>"Nice to see you, too. How about twenty bucks and <em>one</em> beer?" Nick suggests.</p>
  <p>"Eighty."</p>
  <p>Nick pinches the bridge of his nose.</p>
  <p>"How about I pay for a full tank of gas, buy you two beers, <em>and</em> owe you one small favor to be cashed in at a time of your choosing?"</p>
  <p>The smaller fox ponders the offer for a few moments, eventually giving a slight nod.</p>
  <p>"Deal."</p>
  <p>Without another word, the fennec turns on his heels and plods back towards his van. Nick chuckles under his breath and glances over his shoulder to where Judy had been watching the unusual exchange.</p>
  <p>"Shall we?" he asks.</p>
  <p>Judy fetches her handbag and passes the fox his crutch and the two make their way out of the apartment. She spots Nick's former partner leaning against his van which is looking just as gaudy as she remembered. One would assume that a mammal who made a living while teetering on the edge of legality would want to keep a low profile, but the airbrushed fantasy artwork on the side of the van and mismatched panels could be identified from a mile away. The fennec spares her a glance as they approach, his eyes hidden under large, gold-rimmed sunglasses.</p>
  <p>"Hi, Finnick. Thanks for doing this for us," Judy offers with a soft smile.</p>
  <p>"No big, girl," he grunts. "Where we headed?"</p>
  <p>"Market street," Nick pipes in before Judy can get a word out. The bunny spares him a confused glance and the fox gives her a wink. "Got a little surprise for you."</p>
  <p>Deciding to just roll with it, she helps Nick up into the passenger seat of the van, something that causes his hip to pop rather loudly as he reorients himself.</p>
  <p>"Fuckin' hell, Wilde," Finnick grimaces, flashing the taller fox an uneasy expression.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I crunch like a bag of potato chips. Sue me. It's not as bad as it sounds, I'm just going to be setting off metal detectors for the rest of my life." Nick offers after settling into his seat.</p>
  <p>Judy clambers over his lap and finds a spot between the two foxes. Her nose wrinkles, the strong scent of fox musk overpowering her for a moment. It's somewhat familiar, given how much time she has spent with Nick, but at the same time strangely alien. She also picks up notes of coffee, alcohol, and something else that she can't quite discern. Something... Sweet?</p>
  <p>"Smells like you had a fun night out," Nick comments as he reaches over his shoulder to fasten his seat belt.</p>
  <p>Oh. <em>Gross.</em></p>
  <p>"Keeps the mind right," Finnick states simply, putting the van into gear.</p>
  <p>The fennec has certainly made the van his own. The decade-old beige carpeting wrapping around the interior seems to be the original, if the numerous stains that Judy would <em>hate</em> to know the origin of are anything to go by, but almost everything else in the cab appears to have been replaced or at the very least modified to some extent. The stock radio had been swapped out for a more modern unit, the smaller box stuffed haphazardly into the too-large socket that the original sat in and held in place with duct tape. Looking towards the steering column, the bunny notices that the speedometer gauge doesn't seem to function. To compensate, Finnick had scribbled in speeds in certain gearings around the tachometer to at the very least have an <em>idea</em> about how fast he is going. A number of buttons and handles are also missing from the interior, most notably the manual window crank for the passenger-side door and every single one of the knobs for the climate control. Though, considering the little tod has the windows rolled down, the bunny has to assume that the functionality of the air conditioning had expired eons ago. Perhaps most distressingly, Judy could see the street rushing under them through holes of rust in the floor.</p>
  <p>She leans up in her seat and looks over her shoulder through the small window into the back of the van. Though fairly dark inside, only illuminated by a pair of circular windows towards the rear, she can make out a number of milk crates filled with what looks to be clothing, a pair of styrofoam coolers, a campfire stove, a ratty old couch not too dissimilar from Nick's own, and a small mattress wedged against the wall of the vehicle. The bunny frowns, puzzle pieces coming together in her mind.</p>
  <p>"Wait... Finnick, do you <em>live</em> in your van?" she questions softly. The smaller fox's head tilts in her direction for a beat before redirecting his attention back to the traffic ahead.</p>
  <p>"Ain't illegal," he grunts, offering no further comment.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I know, but... Sorry, I guess I didn't realize you were homeless," she states awkwardly, suddenly feeling quite sorry for the tod.</p>
  <p>The fennec flashes her a sardonic expression, a slight scowl finding his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Lots of mammals sleep in their cars, rabbit. Rent in th' city is fuckin' nuts. At least I <em>got</em> a place t' call my own, your boy toy here was livin' under a bridge like a fuckin' troll before you met him."</p>
  <p>"Okay, thank you Finnick," Nick grumbles tightly.</p>
  <p>Judy's eyes widen and she turns her attention towards the fox on her right. Nick was <em>living</em> under that bridge?</p>
  <p>"...Nick, you were <em>homeless?</em>" she asks, aghast. Did she seriously blackmail a <em>homeless</em> mammal into helping her with her case?</p>
  <p>"It's not like that, carrots," the tod sighs. "I just moved around a lot. In my previous line of work, it helps to have a lot of hideaways."</p>
  <p>"Is that why you never invited me over to your place when we first started working together? Did you even <em>have</em> a place?" Judy presses.</p>
  <p>"Yes, I had spots to rest my weary head. I was fine, fluff," Nick mumbles, turning his gaze out the passenger side window.</p>
  <p>"Even if that's true, you could have told me, slick. I could have <em>helped</em>," she tells him with an exasperated huff.</p>
  <p>"Foxes don't <em>need</em> help," Finnick pipes in. He pulls up to a red light and peers at Judy through his sunglasses. "We pave our own way."</p>
  <p>"...Is this... Is this like a <em>pride</em> thing or something?" the bunny frowns. "I've heard that foxes are a proud species by nature, but there's no shame in asking for help. There's no shame in <em>being</em> helped. Finnick, I can try to help you find a place to live if you-"</p>
  <p>"Is she gonna be like this th' whole time?" Finnick nearly growls, cutting her off. Judy stiffens at the outburst and opens her mouth to argue, but Nick placing his paw on her thigh draws her attention before she can get a word out in her defense.</p>
  <p>"Just... Give it a rest for now, Judy," he tells her softly. "We'll talk about it later if you really care that much."</p>
  <p>Yes, she <em>does</em> care that much. And she wants to say as much, but the uncertain expression on her partner's muzzle is enough to stay her tongue. Not wanting to agitate the two tods, she shelves the topic for the time being and redirects her gaze towards the view through the windshield instead.</p>
  <p>Finnick drives them clear to the other side of Happytown. Judy still isn't very familiar with the area, certainly not helped by the fact that it all pretty much looks the same- A mishmash of mixed use zoning, run-down apartment buildings, and warehouses. To her surprise, vehicle and foot traffic starts to pick up as they make their way west. Unusual, considering that the nocturnal nature of many of Happytown's residents tends to keep the traffic pretty well balanced between night and day. That, and weekend traffic is usually pretty sparse. Stranger still, most of the mammals on the sidewalks appear to be headed in the same direction. Is there something going on? The fennec turns down another street before pulling into a parking spot along the curb and killing the engine.</p>
  <p><em>'Guess we're here. Wherever 'here' is...' </em>the bunny muses.</p>
  <p>Nick pushes open the passenger side door and Judy hops out ahead of him to help the tod out of the vehicle.</p>
  <p>"My, how chivalrous," he quips with a small smile as he eases his way back down to the pavement.</p>
  <p>She passes him his crutch and the two round the back of the vehicle to rejoin Finnick, who is waiting on the sidewalk ahead of them. Judy looks to her right and notices a parking meter next to the van with zero time on the clock.</p>
  <p>"Finnick, you didn't pay the meter," the bunny mentions. The fox in question simply stares at her impassively through his sunglasses with his arms crossed. Judy draws a frustrated huff and produces her handbag to fill the meter with change. A couple of hours worth should do it. Satisfied, she moves to catch up to the two tods only to stop when she notices the license plate on the van. A groan escapes her lips. "<em>And</em> your registration is expired, too? <em>Three months ago?!</em>"</p>
  <p>"What, are you gonna give me a fuckin' ticket or somethin'?" Finnick grunts.</p>
  <p>"...No, I'll give you a <em>warning</em> if you promise to get it <em>renewed</em> as soon as you're able," Judy says through her teeth, trying to maintain her temper.</p>
  <p>The fennec spares the taller fox beside him a glance before snorting in amusement and turning to continue down the sidewalk. Judy balls up her fists in frustration but draws a deep breath to center herself.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Finnick is doing us a favor. Be nice.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>She plods over to her companion who is wearing a sympathetic expression as he leans against his crutch and the two move to follow the smaller tod, albeit lingering a few paces behind.</p>
  <p>"And you two are <em>friends?</em>" Judy mumbles under her breath.</p>
  <p>"Sometimes you can't pick your friends, fluff. He's an acquired taste," Nick chuckles softly. "I'll admit, he's a little more sour than usual. The job hunt's apparently not going very well."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns at that, glancing back towards the fennec ahead of them.</p>
  <p>"And, let me guess, he won't accept any help on that front, either?"</p>
  <p>"Mammals have to <em>want</em> help before they'll accept it, carrots. I appreciate you wanting to hold out the proverbial olive branch or whatever, but try not to let it bug you. Finn's resourceful. He'll be fine."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head in disappointment but concedes to his suggestion, shelving the topic for the time being.</p>
  <p>At least it's a nice day out. The air is finally starting to cool in a way that makes it feel like winter may be just around the corner. They walk in silence for a couple of blocks before Judy's acute hearing begins to pick up music in the air. Sure enough, as they round another corner, a near-deafening cacophony of music and voices and clatter greets her ears. She doesn't know what she's seeing at first. The street is lined on either side with tents and stalls and massive umbrellas under colorful lights and streamers suspended between traffic poles, trees, and second-floor windows. The pedestrian traffic is dense. Unbelievably so. It's like every mammal in Happytown decided to turn up for this event. But when she spots a giraffe in the distance and a pair of impalas sitting on the curb nearby sharing an ice cream, she has to assume that a good chunk of the entire <em>city</em> showed up for this. A medley of smells, some familiar but many foreign flood her senses. Though, the distinct, earthy scent of fresh produce is easy to pick out of the menagerie.</p>
  <p>Her eyes drift upwards towards a massive banner hanging over the street.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Market Street Bazaar'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"I figured this might be like one of those farmers market things you have back home, you know?" Nick comments, drawing her attention. He seems to reconsider his statement after a beat, tilting his head and asking, "Er, you <em>do</em> have those in Bunnyburrow, right? Or did I just make that up?"</p>
  <p>Judy smiles to herself and takes another look around. Even from their vantage point at the entrance to the bazaar, she can see everything from fresh produce to paw-crafted jewelry being sold amongst an assortment of stalls of every color, shape, and size. Not only that, but plenty of mammals seem to be out just to enjoy the event. She spots an opossum and a panther, both seemingly getting on in years, sharing a game of chess on a sidewalk bench while a trio of tiger cubs play football in the middle of the street nearby. Frankly, the variety of mammals on display is astonishing! She sees everything from red pandas to koalas to arctic foxes. Even a few bunnies and hares are scattered about, much to her amusement. Certainly an atypical sight for the general population of Happytown.</p>
  <p>"Yes, we do," the bunny answers after a while, still wearing her grin. "This might be better."</p>
  <p>Her companion smiles to himself and gives her a pat on the top of her head.</p>
  <p>"Well, this place should have everything you're looking for and more, so have at it. Just try not to get lost."</p>
  <p>Judy nods excitedly and does just that, moving to peruse the various produce and wares being peddled by the different vendors. Nick keeps close in tow with Finnick trailing behind, who would occasionally get sidetracked and wander off on his own, only to reemerge a while later with a snack in paw or a fistful of dollars that he would quietly pocket.</p>
  <p>"How's the dice?" Nick asks with a chuckle when the fennec returns with a particularly suspicious stack of cash.</p>
  <p>"Th' gettin's good. You want in? Gimme an hour and I'll double whatever ya give me. After I take my cut, of course," Finnick says as he counts the bills. Judy frowns but says nothing. Parking at a meter without paying, driving on an expired tag, illegal gambling... Is Finnick <em>trying</em> to get her to arrest him? What's next, vandalism? Larceny?</p>
  <p>"I'll pass. You know my luck," Nick chuckles, apparently deciding to completely ignore his former partner's sudden foray into petty crimes.</p>
  <p>At least he's not <em>hurting</em> anyone, Judy rationalizes. She desperately wants to give the little tod the benefit of the doubt. He's down on his luck <em>because</em> he's trying to do the right thing, after all. She supposes she can look the other way while he's engaged in his little side-hustles if it means helping him land back on his feet in a <em>legitimate</em> line of work.</p>
  <p>The bunny tries to hold off on purchasing anything until she gets the lay of the land but finds it hard to resist some of the trinkets on sale. A particularly gorgeous shawl, hoof-woven by a springbok, finds her reaching for her handbag before she can think better of it. The winter months <em>are</em> approaching, after all.</p>
  <p>Not wanting to blow her entire budget on unnecessary purchases, she focuses her attention on finding food for herself and her partner and is pleased to find that the selection of fruits and vegetables is generally fresher <em>and</em> less expensive than what she had found in the grocery store prior. One particular vendor she comes across is peddling a variety of squash, as well as some of the largest, most succulent-looking solanum melongena she has ever seen. At once, a fun idea for dinner tonight pops into her mind and she gives her partner a glance.</p>
  <p>"Will you eat eggplant if I make it for you?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"I would eat a brick if you were the one cooking it, fluff," Nick states simply.</p>
  <p>Well, she certainly doesn't consider herself <em>that</em> good of a cook, but the sentiment is appreciated nonetheless. With the plan settled in her mind, she approaches the stall, helmed by a rather haggard-looking white-tailed deer, and offers a smile.</p>
  <p>"Good morning, sir!" Judy chimes. The buck straightens in his seat, seeming to snap out of a daydream.</p>
  <p>"Eh, sorry, darlin', didn't see ya there," his low voice drawls in a familiar way that immediately leaves her feeling homesick. He gestures to the bounty between the two of them. "Help yerself and ah'll cash ya out once yer ready."</p>
  <p>Judy does just that, loading up a wicker basket with four hearty eggplants, a quarter-peck of zucchini, and a quarter-peck of yellow squash, more than enough to hold them over for a while. She hefts her haul over the counter of the stall to the buck who weighs all of the vegetables and works out some quick math on a notepad.</p>
  <p>"We'll call it twenty-five even, sweetheart," the buck eventually tells her.</p>
  <p>"Do you think you can come down a little? How about eighteen?"</p>
  <p>The buck furrows his brow and gives the bunny a scrutinizing expression.</p>
  <p>"What? No, th' price is th' price," he says, gesturing to the chalkboard hanging over his head listing the net weight pricing.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, what are you doing?" Nick whispers from behind her. Judy ignores the fox for the time being and presses on.</p>
  <p>"You sure? I can buy a little more if it helps," She offers with a small smile.</p>
  <p>"Darlin', ah woke up at one in th' mornin' t' haul my ass up here from Deerbrook County. Ah don't have th' energy for this," the buck grunts dismissively.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I can imagine. My family runs a farm in Bunnyburrow, so I know how it is. My sister Kaitlyn is actually dating one of the farmhands over at the Darby ranch," Judy says.</p>
  <p>At once, the vendor brightens, a surprised smile stretching across his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Aw, shoot, no kiddin'? My little nippers go to school with th' Darby fawns. We're practically neighbors!" the buck chimes, his accent suddenly thickening even further as his guard comes down. "Damn, small world. What's a lass like you doin' in th' city?"</p>
  <p>"I live here, actually. I have for over a year. Definitely not long enough to forget what good farm-to-table produce looks like," the bunny says with a grin. The buck chuckles, seemingly flattered.</p>
  <p>"At least <em>somebody</em> does. These city folk can take a toll on ya, ah swear," he muses before saying. "Heck, sweetheart, what were ya lookin' for? Eighteen for th' batch? How 'bout an even twenty?"</p>
  <p>"That seems fair," Judy says with a contented nod, producing the cash from her handbag. The buck sorts and bags her vegetables and Judy passes one of them to her foxy companion to hold. She catches the plainly flabbergasted expression on his face before turning to give the vendor a friendly wave. "Thanks! Nice to meet you!"</p>
  <p>Nick at least waits until they walk out of earshot of the deer before he spares the bunny beside him a look.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots, what the heck was that?"</p>
  <p>Judy channels her inner fox and flashes her partner a sardonic smirk.</p>
  <p>"It's called a <em>haggle</em>, sweetheart."</p>
  <p>The trio take a break around noon as Nick's hip starts to grow sore. They find an empty spot on the curb and the two foxes enjoy a pair of fried cricket skewers while Judy nibbles on a far less adventurous but certainly delectable funnel cake. The bunny can't help but watch her partner in detached fascination as he munches on his snack. Where do the crickets come from? Do they grow them on a cricket farm or something? Or do they just... Catch them in the wild? If they're grown in captivity, do they taste any different from wild-caught crickets? She's not sure she wants to know.</p>
  <p>"Want some?" Nick asks with a smirk when he catches her staring.</p>
  <p>In truth, his skewer doesn't smell <em>terrible</em>, likely thanks to the fatty batter the crickets were fried in.</p>
  <p>"Maybe next time," she says with a polite smile of her own. "Actually, speaking of weird foodstuffs, I saw a few butcher stands as we were walking around. Should I get you any more chicken? Or salmon? You seem to like salmon a lot."</p>
  <p>"Damn, rabbit, you really <em>were</em> serious, huh?" Finnick mumbles from the other side of her partner. He spares the taller tod a glance. "Lucky asshole."</p>
  <p>"You don't need to get stuff like that on my part, fluff," Nick says softly, ignoring the fennec.</p>
  <p>"Nick, if it makes you happy..." Judy leads, hoping that the fox will stop thinking that she's against the notion of him enjoying things that are natural for him to enjoy.</p>
  <p>Nick seems to want to argue, mulling it over in his head with an uncertain expression, but eventually concedes with a soft sigh.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots. <em>Yes</em>, it would make me happy," he tells her with a small smile. An <em>infectious</em> smile. She suddenly finds herself wrestling against a strong desire to rope the tod into a tight hug.</p>
  <p>But before she can think to act on that desire, a shrill cry jerks her attention away from her partner. She twists her head around in time to see a raccoon darting away from a clearly-distressed armadillo, a purse clutched tightly in his paws. Almost on instinct, Judy springs to her feet and rockets after the thief, tossing her funnel cake to the wayside. She makes it all but five paces before another cry, this one much more familiar, drags her to a sliding halt.</p>
  <p>"<em>Judy!</em>"</p>
  <p>The fear and desperation in his voice is more than enough to tear her eyes from the perpetrator making his escape. Judy looks over her shoulder to find Nick wearing an expression bordering on terror. He's frozen half-way between sitting and kneeling as though he had made an effort to chase after her, with one paw reaching out in her direction and the other clinging tightly to his chest.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </p>
  <p>At once, any thought of pursuing the thief is abandoned and she quickly shuffles back over to her partner.</p>
  <p>"Finnick, call the police," the bunny states quickly, kneeling down in front of Nick.</p>
  <p>The fennec just raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"The fuck? You serious?"</p>
  <p>"Just <em>do it!</em>" Judy snaps. Finnick grudgingly fetches his cell phone with a roll of his eyes and Judy redirects his attention to the fox in front of her. Nick's eyes are distant, but the look of fear is still plastered across his features. She reaches a paw out and gently tilts his muzzle up until his gaze meets hers. "It's okay, slick. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna run off on my own and get hurt again." The fox swallows thickly and offers a shallow nod. The bunny manages to get him seated again, taking the opportunity to coil him in the hug she should have given him earlier. She can feel him quaking weakly in her embrace and she fears he may be teetering on the edge of an anxiety attack. "I'm okay, Nick. I'm not going anywhere. Just try to relax."</p>
  <p>The fox manages to draw a shaky breath and allows himself to sink into her embrace. Normally, Judy would have felt far more self-conscious about hugging Nick in public like this, but that is the least of her concerns at the moment. She feels him start to get his breathing and heart rate under control after a while, but a growing warmth in his chest tells her that he is feeling rather flustered by his outburst.</p>
  <p>"Sorry... That was... Weird of me," Nick mumbles under his breath.</p>
  <p>"No, Nick, it's... This is normal, I think. Well, not <em>normal</em>, obviously, but-" Judy shakes her head, trying to organize her thoughts. "...Maybe something to bring up with Doctor Long next time we see her...?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
  <p>Judy lingers with the tod until she's certain that he has himself under control before slipping out of his embrace and moving to speak with the victim of the theft and then the officer from Precinct 5 that eventually responds to Finnick's emergency call. She does feel bad for the poor armadillo. Judy had little doubt that she would have been able to catch the raccoon, and maybe she <em>should</em> have, but bolting after petty thieves without proper backup was what flipped her life inside out in the first place, not to mention how irregular it would be to pursue a suspect in plain-clothes, especially without her badge. Nick was right to panic when he saw her taking off again, especially now that he lacks the means to properly chase after her. He probably felt as trapped in his own body as he had while he was laying on the floor of that basement all those months ago. With any luck, the armadillo will get her purse returned, but even if she doesn't, not many mammals carry items on their person that are irreplaceable.</p>
  <p>With the impromptu weekend police work out of the way, Judy collects her foxes and visits a few more vendors to purchase some fresh fish and fowl for her roommate before deciding to call it a day. Nick is still acting a little out of sorts, and coupled with the soreness in his hip, the bunny figures that he is pretty ready to get back to his apartment. Maybe her dinner plans for him later will help to brighten his mood. So, with her quarry distributed between the three of them, they head back to the fennec's van.</p>
  <p>The drive back to Nick's apartment is made in relative silence if for no other reason than the bunny's lingering paranoia over riding in a vehicle with an expired tag. She doesn't know how she would explain it to another officer should they wind up getting pulled over. In any other circumstance, she would turn to her partner to smooth-talk their way out of trouble, but Nick's lingering unease from the fright Judy had given him earlier had kept him all but mum for the majority of the ride. And considering Finnick's perpetually sour attitude, Judy isn't sure she <em>wants</em> to hear anything out of him. So, the trio trundle across town with few words shared between them, eventually arriving back at the larger fox's humble abode.</p>
  <p>To Judy's surprise, Finnick actually helps her unload the groceries from his van, though she suspects it may just be to get them out of his way sooner. Nick hobbles inside ahead of her and assists in getting everything put away in the kitchen.</p>
  <p>"Was cooking with your mom a happy memory?" she asks the tod. Nick gives her a look, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... I guess, yeah. Why?" he asks, sounding rather caught off guard from the seemingly random question.</p>
  <p>"...How would you like to learn one of <em>my</em> mom's recipes? Maybe make some new happy memories?" Judy asks, feeling more than a little bashful. She knows it's a rather sappy suggestion, but the notion sounded pleasant when it was rattling around in the back of her mind earlier.</p>
  <p>The fox stares at her in befuddlement for a few long moments before a soft chuckle escapes his lips. Judy immediately feels a little warmth find its way back into her heart at the sight of her partner happy again.</p>
  <p>"You get any sweeter and I'm gonna wind up with cavities," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>The sound of Finnick clearing his throat draws the attention of the duo away from the tender moment. Judy glances over her shoulder to see the fennec standing nearby with his arms crossed.</p>
  <p>"We ain't done yet," he tells Nick. "You owe me two beers, remember?"</p>
  <p>"Rain-check, bud. I have dinner plans tonight," the taller fox says, gesturing towards the bunny beside him.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm sure you're <em>real</em> settled into that domestic lifestyle shit," Finnick grunts. "I'm callin' in that favor you owe me. We're goin' t' Lazy Dog."</p>
  <p>Nick seems momentarily stunned if his silence is anything to go by. Judy has half a mind to tell the fennec to take a hike considering that the taller fox is only just starting to recover from his ordeal from earlier, but a defeated-sounding sigh from her partner drags her gaze back in his direction. Nick fixes her with an apologetic expression and Judy immediately realizes why.</p>
  <p>He <em>did</em> stipulate that the fennec could call in his favor at a time of his choosing, after all. She knows enough about her partner's species by now to understand that holding one's self accountable for those types of promises is quite important to them.</p>
  <p>"It's a fox thing, right?" Judy guesses.</p>
  <p>"More of a 'Finnick might snap if I don't go along' thing, but yeah," he explains. "...You won't be upset if I go?"</p>
  <p>"Do you actually have a choice?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"I mean, I owe you a Life Debt, fluff. That kind of supersedes any favors I may owe a grumpy little asshole."</p>
  <p>"Prick," Finnick grunts behind them, nearly drawing a giggle from the bunny. Judy simply shrugs in response.</p>
  <p>"We can always cook tomorrow night," she considers before looking to the fennec. "Mind if I come?"</p>
  <p>Both tods seem taken aback by the suggestion.</p>
  <p>"...I'm gonna talk mad shit about prey, rabbit," he says. "Them long ears o' yours might be bleedin' by th' end of th' night."</p>
  <p>Judy snickers at that and shakes her head. At least it's not a 'no'.</p>
  <p>"I don't mind," she assures him. To be frank, it sounds like a good opportunity to learn more about the types of problems that Finnick is struggling with. He may be reluctant to accept help, but that doesn't mean she can't lend an ear.</p>
  <p>Finnick quirks an eyebrow and spares Nick a glance.</p>
  <p>"She like gettin' tied up, too?" he quips. Nick just levels him with a flat glare. "Whatever, fool. Up t' you. I'll be in the van."</p>
  <p>Her partner gives her a look as Finnick walks away, his expression shifting to something decidedly more uncertain.</p>
  <p>"Lazy Dog is... Eh, it's not exactly a bar for bunnies, fluff," Nick tells her awkwardly. Judy can't help but frown at that.</p>
  <p>"What, am I suddenly too meek and frail to go to a pred bar?"</p>
  <p>"No, it's not that, Judy. Hell, you could probably kill everyone in there with one paw tied behind your back. But it's a fox joint. Even <em>foxes</em> can't stand other foxes after a certain point. The company isn't going to be great."</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, slick," Judy says with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>Nick eyes her for a few long moments before sprouting a small smile. The same one he manufactured during the Missing Mammal's case after Judy had insisted that Nick take her to the last known location of Emmett Otterton. The same smile he had been wearing when he walked her into the Mystic Spring Oasis, fully knowing what was in store for her. That alone is enough to send a brief flash of worry up her spine, but she manages to swallow her apprehension.</p>
  <p>"Alright," her partner hums. "Don't say I didn't warn you."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Happytown is different in the evening, it has to be said. While much of the rest of the city is heading home and settling in for the night, Happytown is only just waking up. As the lights of the borough begin to flicker on, the streets seem to come alive. Neon signs cast everything in an eerie, colored glow, loud music pours from open windows and storefront doors, and predators of all shapes and sizes seem to spontaneously materialize from the shadows. It's a scene that Judy is wholly unfamiliar with, but the easy expressions that both Nick and Finnick wear as they plod along tells her that the two tods feel well within their element, at the very least.</p>
  <p>The jaunt to the fox bar in question is quick and uneventful with only a smattering of quips and jokes and the rhythmic clack of Nick's crutch breaking the otherwise silent march. Judy still isn't familiar enough with Finnick to feel comfortable engaging in any sort of meaningful conversation without it feeling forced. Doubly so, considering his off-putting mood. Maybe once he has a few drinks and unwinds, he'll be a little more amicable. She still knows so little about him as a mammal, not to mention the ambiguity surrounding his relationship with Nick. When did they first meet? How long did they work together? In many ways, Finnick feels as unapproachable as Nick did when she first met him. That said, Nick turned out to be the polar opposite of everything that her assumptions and prejudices had led her to believe. Perhaps <em>old</em> Nick didn't keep the best company, but Judy has to believe that he sees something in the smaller vulpine that Judy just can't appreciate yet. She <em>wants</em> to, though. Like she had with Nick, she wants to give Finnick a chance.</p>
  <p>The 'Lazy Dog', as the half-lit neon sign on the exterior proudly exclaims, is little more than a hole in the wall. Frankly, it hardly seems larger than Nick's own apartment. The bar is wedged between a drugstore on one side and a vacuum repair shop on the other, looking rather out of place considering that both adjacent storefronts have apartment complexes on the floors above them. The Lazy Dog, on the other hand, is a modest single-story building with weathered wooden siding that gives the bunny the impression that it may have existed on that spot since the dawn of time and mammals simply had to build the rest of the city around it. Behind the large neon sign on the roof, Judy spots what looks like several large radio antennae and satellite dishes. Odd, for a little dive bar. Judy can hear muffled music that grows louder as they approach. A duo of foxes loiter against the wall outside the front entrance, lit cigarettes in one paw and open beers in the other. Both are wearing that unflappable, uncaring expression that wouldn't have looked out of place on her partner's muzzle not too long ago. They eye the newcomers with suspicion as Nick approaches the front door and holds it open for the two smaller mammals behind him.</p>
  <p>"Ladies first," he directs towards the smaller vulpine with a smarmy grin. Finnick flashes a middle finger in thanks as he saunters inside. Nick turns his gaze towards Judy and offers a more genuine, albeit suspiciously knowing smile. "Last chance, fluff. Abandon all hope ye who enter here."</p>
  <p>Judy snorts in amusement but follows Finnick inside and is immediately greeted by a concentrated blast of fox musk for her troubles. The bunny has to fight the urge to gag as the smell practically drowns her olfactory senses for a beat. She had gotten used to Nick's scent, yes, but the air is so <em>thick</em> with fox that she finds it almost hard to breathe.</p>
  <p>"Holy Saint Renard, is that Nicholas Wilde coming through my door?" Judy hears a female voice shout over the music as she steps further inside. Judy looks up to see an older-looking vixen sporting a toothy smile, or perhaps a grimace, from behind the bar. Her fur is a more fiery orange tone than Nick's and she has curious, splotchy markings that almost make her look more like a cheetah than a fox.</p>
  <p>"Lady Marian!" Nick chimes, throwing his good arm out and attempting a theatrical bow to the extent that his crutch would allow. "Indeed, I have returned, this time bearing the spoils of a successful hunt." He gestures to Judy who in turn rolls her eyes so hard that it almost hurt. "Fire up the cauldron! We feast like royals tonight."</p>
  <p>"Cute. Hey, I heard you became a cop!" the vixen shouts back.</p>
  <p>At once, the general rabble and din of the other patrons in the bar seems to mellow and more than a few curious eyes are passed their direction. The low light of the bar bounces off of their irises, making their gazes appear to have a rather ghostly glow. Judy tries her best to not feel self-conscious, reminding herself that Nick would have never agreed to take her here if it was dangerous for him to do so. The bunny glances up in time to see the goofy smile that her partner had been wearing fade slightly as his eyes flick around the interior of the bar and she feels a lick of anxiety creep up her spine.</p>
  <p>"Uh... Yeah," Nick says awkwardly. He adopts the easy-going facade that Judy is so familiar with. "The city seems to hate red, so I'm trying blue out for a change."</p>
  <p>"You're not gonna go shaking down any of my patrons, right? I'm trying to run a fuckin' business here."</p>
  <p>"Just here for some drinks, Molly," Nick says with honesty in his tone, he raises a paw in a disarming gesture. "Not looking for trouble."</p>
  <p>"Keep it that way," the vixen grunts before gesturing to an open table on the far side of the room. Nick glances over his shoulder and motions for the two mammals behind him to follow, and the three make their way through the throng of other foxes.</p>
  <p>For once, Judy considers that this must be how Nick feels on any given day. The stares that she is receiving are far from kind. Rather, every fox that looks her way wears expressions ranging from distrust to open resentment. The variety of species on display is rather impressive, if nothing else. Everything from standard red, to gray, to arctic and even a few fennec's are scattered about, all with interesting color-morph's abound. She keeps close to her <em>own</em> fox, who, consciously or not, coils his tail around her hips in a protective embrace.</p>
  <p>"Keep your cool, <em>rabbit</em>," Finnick mumbles as the three clamber onto the stools surrounding the small table they had been given. He gives Judy a poignant look. "Preds can smell <em>fear</em>."</p>
  <p>The bunny raises an eyebrow and spares Nick a glance, who smirks and shakes his head softly.</p>
  <p>"What are you drinking, carrots? Since I'm buying for Finn, drinks may as well be on me tonight."</p>
  <p>"My, how chivalrous," Judy chimes sarcastically, echoing her partner from earlier. The larger fox sprouts a smirk in response. "Whatever's on draft that's light and hoppy."</p>
  <p>"Hopps wants something with hops. You got it," Nick reaches into his wallet and produces a pawful of bills before sliding them over to Finnick. "A couple of Vulpulin's and give Molly the rest as a tip so I don't get shanked in an alley tonight."</p>
  <p>"Sure thing, loverboy," Finnick grunts, snatching the money from the larger tod and sliding off of his stool.</p>
  <p>Nick watches as the fennec carefully makes his way to the bar before turning his attention back to the bunny beside him.</p>
  <p>"It's alright, carrots. Nobody in here will bite. Not hard enough to draw blood, at least."</p>
  <p>"Har har," Judy snarks. "I'm fine, Nick."</p>
  <p>The fox drums his claw tips on the table for a beat before glancing away to scan the crowd.</p>
  <p>"Alright, but if you want us to leave, just let me know and we'll make tracks," he mentions.</p>
  <p>Judy gives him a placating smile and reaches across the table to brush her paw against his own to draw his gaze. He's perhaps being a <em>little</em> overprotective, but the bunny knows that it comes from a place of care and concern.</p>
  <p>"I'm <em>fine</em>, slick, I promise," she says with confidence. "<em>You're</em> the one that has me worried. Are you sure you're okay from earlier?"</p>
  <p>A rather bashful expression overtakes her partner's features and he peers down at the scratches in the table in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, that was... Embarrassing, more than anything else," Nick mumbles, reaching a paw up to rub at the bridge of his nose. His eyes flick back to her and he seems to want to say something else, but another fox manages to beat him to the punch.</p>
  <p>"Hey, bunny!" she hears a gruff voice shout.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and looks past her own tod to see another one stumbling in their direction. He's sloshed, that much is plain to see. Nick turns as well and frowns when he sees the approaching mammal.</p>
  <p>"Whoa, hey pal, slow down. I think you've had one too many," Nick states, channeling his inner cop and holding a paw out as if getting ready to catch the other tod should he suddenly lose his footing and collapse.</p>
  <p>"This is the bunny, right? The bunny cop? The one from the news?" the drunk fox asks.</p>
  <p>"Uh..." Judy trails off, rather taken aback.</p>
  <p>"Lemme buy you a drink. S-Shit, lemme buy you <em>two!</em> My cussum- My <em>cousin</em> was onnafum- One of them <em>mammals</em>. The ones that got tagged with that Nighthowler shit! You <em>saved</em> his ass!" the drunk slurs.</p>
  <p>He <em>was?</em> The bunny doesn't even recall a fox being one of the victims.</p>
  <p>"...You're welcome? Really, I was just trying to do the right thing," Judy insists meekly, not knowing what else to say.</p>
  <p>"You put that... <em>Sheep</em> behind bars. Fuckin'... Good on ya! I'm sure prey don't like puttin' prey away. Everybody figured it was a whole prey conspiracy, but it's lookin' like it was jus'... Just th' sheep, right? So us foxes and rabbits, we- We're like- We're cool now, right? We're best buds."</p>
  <p>"Er, it wasn't an 'us-versus-them', thing, really. A majority of the perpetrators just <em>happened</em> to be sheep," Judy insists, not wanting to give the tod the wrong idea.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>whatever</em>. What has a <em>sheep</em> ever done for the city? They're too high on the Foodchain t' give a shit about us, anyway," the drunk fox points out.</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"The Foodchain?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Oh, cripes, here we go," Nick groans, placing his forehead down into his paw. The other tod either fails to hear Nick or just doesn't care, because he plows right on.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, you know, the Modern Foodchain!" he says. "Who's on top ain't about bein' an apex predator no more, bunny. It's all about <em>clout</em>. It's about <em>image</em>. Squeaky-clean mammals get the spotlight while bottom-feeders like us get to clean up after 'em. Lemme... Lemme tell you somethin'-" He holds his paws out with a distant expression for a beat, as if trying to wrangle his thoughts out of thin air. "Did'ja know that the fox population has been droppin' every year for the past three decades straight?" Judy blinks in surprise, a frown tugging at her muzzle. She didn't. Is that true? The tod doesn't even wait for her to ask, as he continues before she can even think to get a word out. "I'll... I'll tell ya why. Lemme tell ya why: We got... Us foxes are <em>smart</em>. We don't wanna bring a kit into this world knowin' they got nothin' but <em>shit</em> to look forward to in life."</p>
  <p>"Er..." Judy is taken aback, having no idea how to respond. She glances towards her partner who still has his head in his paw. The insides of his ears had turned a little red. Is he embarrassed?</p>
  <p>"Not like you guys!" the drunk continues brightly. "Bunnies got it <em>good!</em> That's why you keep... Keep churnin' 'em out like it's going out of style. Shit, you know, I heard that some bunnies can-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Okay!</em>" Nick quickly interrupts, getting up to usher the other fox away from the table. "Thank you <em>very</em> much for that spectacular performance but that is <em>plenty</em> for this evening. <em>Goodbye!</em>"</p>
  <p>Finnick returns a few moments later carrying a trio of pint glasses on a tray above his head. Despite only coming up to the waistline of most of the other foxes in the bar, he seems to have little trouble meandering his way through the crowded room. Judy helps him hoist the drinks onto the table.</p>
  <p>"Gettin' th' creep-show already? What was that about?" the fennec asks as he clambers onto his stool.</p>
  <p>"Just one of the local loonies trying to give the Modern Foodchain spiel to a prey," Nick grumbles as he returns from shooing the drunkard away. "He stopped just shy of 'Name one movie with a fox that doesn't have him cast as a crook'."</p>
  <p>Finnick chuckles heartily and fetches his pint, picking it up with both paws and offering the rim to his taller counterpart. Nick grabs his own glass and taps it against the smaller vulpine's own and the two share a drink. Judy, for her part, just stares at her own pint glass with a frown.</p>
  <p>"Is that... Actually a thing? What was he talking about?" she can't help but ask.</p>
  <p>"Ugh, don't even bother, carrots. It's not worth burning your brain cells over. Some predators just need an outlet to vent," Nick explains. His dismissiveness only piques Judy's curiosity further. Is this some predator thing that she has never heard of before? She recalls Fangmeyer mentioning something about the Foodchain when they had their little talk a while back. Knowing that she would get little from Nick, she turns to Finnick instead.</p>
  <p>"No, seriously. What's the Modern Foodchain?" she presses.</p>
  <p>Finnick's eyes flick to Nick for a beat from over the rim of his glass and the smaller fox offers a half-hearted shrug.</p>
  <p>"Some mammals got it worse than others, bunny. That's jus' th' way it is," the fennec mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Finn-" Nick starts but Judy is quick to interject.</p>
  <p>"Come on, Nick, I'm curious. Even if it's not true, you both know what he was talking about. I want to know, too," she insists.</p>
  <p>Nick makes a show of rolling his eyes and draws an exasperated sigh.</p>
  <p>"Well, you're just going to Zoogle it later anyway, so..." the taller fox clears his throat. "Look, I know you've dealt with your fair share of stereotypes. Preds get it too, even from other preds. Some mammals think that certain preds have better public images than others. Like... Lions are seen as regal and majestic and panthers are lithe and graceful, for example. Meanwhile, rats are snitches, weasels are cheats, raccoons are thieves, and foxes like us are a little bit of everything. The big conspiracy theory that our entire society is built on these stereotypes and prejudices is called the Modern Foodchain."</p>
  <p>Judy glances down at her paws in thought. That... Makes sense, she considers. In an abstract way, at least. She knows in her heart that a <em>vast</em> majority of predators; foxes, weasels, and the like, are <em>good</em> mammals. But if the population at large doesn't know that or <em>chooses</em> to ignore that fact, they are surely making life more difficult for those 'less popular' mammals. Judy, herself, was guilty of playing into those stereotypes. After all, she had traveled to the city with fox repellent on her belt and only met Nick in the first place because she had assumed he was up to no good when she spotted him outside of that ice cream parlor. Well, in fairness, he <em>was</em> up to no good, but-</p>
  <p>"Shit, you really got her gears turning," Judy hears Finnick mention. The bunny blinks and glances up to see the fennec giving her a toothy grin.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, these stereotypes weren't created in a vacuum," Nick says, drawing her attention. "What that idiot failed to mention was that there are plenty of scummy mammals out there that <em>are</em> cheats and thieves and liars giving their species a bad rap. Hell, <em>we're</em> two of them," he gestures between himself and Finnick.</p>
  <p>"<em>Were</em>," Judy quickly corrects.</p>
  <p>The red fox blinks and flashes a small smile at that.</p>
  <p>"Either way, some foxes will try to blame the prey or society as a whole for our... Situation. But the fact of the matter is that if we want to blame anyone, we should start with ourselves," Nick concludes.</p>
  <p>Out of the corner of her eye, Judy sees Finnick roll his eyes.</p>
  <p>"You don't agree...?" Judy asks.</p>
  <p>The smaller vulpine takes another sip of his beer before looking to the fox across from him.</p>
  <p>"Wilde, I jus' spent th' last week gettin' my shit pushed in chasin' this <em>'better image'</em> shit you're tryin' t' sell," Finnick says. "Maybe it wasn't jus' 'cuz I'm a fox, but it sure as hell didn't help. Say what you want, but it's hard for a mammal t' keep his nose clean when mammals think they got you figured th' moment you step through their door. That's why you started rollin' with me in th' first place, in case you forgot."</p>
  <p>Nick's ears fall back and he adopts a surprisingly sympathetic expression.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, I know, Finn. I'm not trying to imply that it doesn't suck right now, but..." Nick licks his lips, seeming to consider his next words carefully. "A very wise mammal once said that change starts with you. If we don't at least <em>try</em>, then nothing is ever going to get better."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears perk in surprise at the familiar phrase and she flashes the fox a bashful smile. He must have really taken her speech at his graduation to heart. Still, the thought that the foxes are simply trying to... <em>Endure</em> while greater society bears its hatred down on them tears at her heart. The more she learns about foxes, the more she has come to understand that if anything, they are just as virtuous as other, more 'respected' mammals, if not more so. The bunny's eyes wander over the patchwork population of the bar. How many of these foxes are just like Nick? Good mammals in a bad situation, misguided but kindhearted, facing vitriol and distrust every day simply because of their species?</p>
  <p>"Rabbit, don't," Finnick warns, drawing her attention. "If there's one thing foxes hate more than bein' treated like lesser beings, it's bein' <em>pitied</em> for bein' treated like lesser beings. We have our dignity."</p>
  <p>"Am I not allowed to want to help?" Judy frowns. "Am I not allowed to feel bad that you guys are worse off just because of the way you were born? I get that foxes are proud creatures, but pretending that things aren't as bad as they actually are will never make things change."</p>
  <p>"Nobody here is pretending," Finnick grunts lowly, immediately making the bunny feel like a fool.</p>
  <p>"No, that... Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean..." she scratches her head in thought. "There has to be a way to make mammals change. To make them see that predators and prey aren't all that different. There's no way that doing nothing helps. You <em>need</em> to have your voices heard."</p>
  <p>"Fluff, we've <em>tried</em> to have our voices heard," Nick tells her softly, "but you guys outnumber us ten-to-one. Shouting from the rooftops doesn't do anything if nobody wants to listen. Past that, the streets can only get so bloody before the end no longer justifies the means."</p>
  <p>"...Like the Red Summer?" Judy mentions on impulse, immediately regretting it when Nick's ears flatten slightly and a look of surprise crosses his features. Even Finnick shoots her a curious glance.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, like the Red Summer," Nick mumbles. He eyes her with a scrutinizing expression for a few long moments before eventually saying, "Been doing your research, I see."</p>
  <p>The comment isn't strictly accusatory, but there is some suspicion in his tone. Not wanting to make the same mistake she did before by withholding information from her partner, she decides to simply come clean.</p>
  <p>"I looked it up after a chat I had with Fangmeyer," she explains. "And... I stumbled across some information that I didn't mean to find."</p>
  <p>"About my father," Nick guesses, confirming her suspicions from earlier.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Judy huffs apologetically, hoping he won't be too upset with her for snooping around in his personal matters.</p>
  <p>The fox nods to himself and draws a sigh.</p>
  <p>"Dad was... Vocal, about predator rights. Especially for foxes. It was... I dunno, more than a passion. An obsession, maybe. Most of what I know about him as a mammal comes from what other people have told me. He felt like he had to carry the entire fox community on his shoulders. Which is <em>admirable</em>, I guess, but he decided that the best use of his life would be to abandon his mate and only kit to become another forgotten data-point on a spreadsheet in city hall." Judy wilts at that. It's easy to believe that Nick resents his father for forcing him and his mother to fend for themselves, but he shouldn't resent him for standing up for what he believed in. Was that the source of Nick's come-what-may attitude? The notion that <em>fighting</em> for the rights of his people, for the rights of his <em>son</em>, was what got his father killed? Even Finnick seems to want to shy away from the larger fox's diatribe, tucking his chin down into the crux of his elbow and toying with the condensation on the side of his pint glass. Sensing the downturn in mood, Nick shakes his head softly and draws a breath to center himself before saying, "Look, carrots, I'm on your side, really, but the reality of the situation is that mammals aren't ready to open their hearts and minds yet. Preds and prey are still at each others throats despite what the new mayor will have you believe, and foxes aren't even all that well respected within predator social circles. We're at the bottom of the totem pole."</p>
  <p>"Amen t' that," Finnick mumbles from behind his beer.</p>
  <p>"But it's not like things aren't getting any better. They <em>are</em>," Nick continues. "It's just taking a while. The older generations are dying out and the younger generations are moving in with more open minds. <em>That's</em> how foxes fight, fluff. We talk fast, bide our time, and roll with the punches until everybody else drops dead."</p>
  <p>Finnick bobs his head in agreement and gives the rabbit beside him a sidelong glance.</p>
  <p>"The whole world don't have to be on our side, Hopps. Most of us don' give a shit one way or another," he says evenly.</p>
  <p>"And those of us that <em>do</em> are content enough to have one or two mammals that we keep close to ourselves, family excluded," Nick adds. "We're not exactly known for being a pack-mentality species. Hell, you two are the closest thing I've ever had to a pack."</p>
  <p>Finnick lets out a hearty laugh at that.</p>
  <p>"Shit, Wilde, you really <em>have</em> gone soft. The bunny might be rubbin' off on ya a lil' too hard. You're gonna wake up one mornin' with gray fur an' long ears," the smaller vulpine quips.</p>
  <p>"Well, I <em>have</em> developed a taste for carrots," Nick says, waggling his eyebrows at the bunny next to him. Judy rolls her eyes but an embarrassed guffaw manages to escape her throat before she can temper her reaction.</p>
  <p>To Judy's relief, things lightened up after that. The trio enjoyed a few rounds of drinks while Nick and Finnick regaled tales from their various capers and escapades over the years. Most of it was thankfully lighthearted and not-quite-illegal, and Judy found the company of the two tods to be a delight. Going out with friends outside of work was something that the bunny hadn't enjoyed in a very, <em>very</em> long time. She found herself feeling more relaxed as the evening wore on, the thoughts of speciesism and cruelty cast aside in favor of humorous banter and pleasant conversation. Judy was surprised that Finnick had yet to ask about her relationship with Nick today, especially as she progressively scooted her stool closer to the red fox as more booze entered her system. Perhaps he either assumed that she and his former partner were already an item, or perhaps he really didn't care one way or another. Nick, for his part, had no objection to the bunny's close proximity, going as far as to coil his tail around her waist once she was sitting tight by his side. Everything was so perfectly pleasant that by the time Nick was pulling out the cash to pay for their open tab, the bunny found herself surprised that three hours had flown by.</p>
  <p>It was pitch-black by the time they resurfaced into the cool city air. Only the sparse streetlights and ghostly colors of the poorly-maintained neon signs illuminated the streets around them. Judy kept close to Nick, not out of fear for the dark and the unknown, but to feel his warmth and presence. She wasn't sure at what point she had coiled her paw around his, or if he had been the one to initiate contact, but it felt so perfectly natural that she hadn't even noticed until his grip suddenly tightened around hers ever so slightly.</p>
  <p>"Well if it ain't the vulpine delegation!" Judy hears a deep voice bellow. She cranes her neck around to see a pair of coyotes emerging from a dark alleyway.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Uh oh.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Long time no see, Finn. Still running that pawpsicle gag with the onesie? Got the whole family this time, huh? Daddy and mommy, too?" the larger coyote jokes. A glint of gold catches the light in his toothy grin and the scarring under his fur and aggressive posture immediately sets off red flags in the back of the bunny's mind. "And Wilde, heard you was dead or something."</p>
  <p>"I got better. I was tired of playing robbers and switched to cops instead," Nick replies with surprising ease in his tone. His grip hadn't left Judy's paw, even in front of these strangers. That alone was enough to calm the rabbit.</p>
  <p>"So not dead but trying your damndest. Got it. Heard the rumor and couldn't believe it was true. Ya got a lot of nasty names stored up in that brain-case of yours," the coyote licks his teeth with a sneer. "Surprised nobody's tried to drain 'em outta ya yet."</p>
  <p>Judy suddenly wishes she was carrying her sidearm.</p>
  <p>"I'm not trying to put everyone I ever knew behind bars. Just trying to do the right thing," Nick says smoothly.</p>
  <p>"I mean, you're still rolling with Finnick, so that makes you <em>kinda</em> dirty, right? Still hanging out with mammals in the rough part of town..."</p>
  <p>"If ya got somethin' t' say, then <em>say it!</em>" Finnick booms with his low voice. Apparently his patience had worn thin. "Otherwise <em>scram!</em> We ain't lookin' for trouble."</p>
  <p>"Nothin' t' say. Jus' happy t' see a familiar face. These are strange times, my foxy friends. Keep your wits about you."</p>
  <p>With that, the coyote spins on his heels and takes his leave, the smaller of the two following silently in his wake. They disappear into the inky darkness just as suddenly as they appeared, leaving the bunny still reeling from the confrontation.</p>
  <p>"Was that... Was he threatening you?" Judy asks softly.</p>
  <p>"Yes, and not very well, either," Nick laughs.</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy grumbles nervously, still eyeing the direction that the duo had sauntered off to.</p>
  <p>"Relax, rabbit," Finnick grumbles, sparing Judy a glance. "Nobody's dumb enough to whack a cop. At least, not without good reason."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns and cranes her head back to look at Nick, who offers a placating expression. On anybody else, it may have come across as patronizing, but Judy can tell from the sharpness in his gaze that he fully understands the gravity of the situation.</p>
  <p>"We're not in danger, Judy," he says evenly. "In the business, those are what we call <em>goons</em>. Some low-life thugs will blow hot air every now and then, but nobody calling the shots and signing the paychecks is going to give an order like that. Besides, you're the godmother to Mr. Big's granddaughter, which basically makes you untouchable."</p>
  <p>Finnick nearly chokes on his tongue.</p>
  <p>"She's <em>what?!</em>"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The dim, flickering glow of Nick's small tube television was the only source of illumination for the trio huddled on the couch adjacent. Finnick had accompanied Nick and Judy back to their apartment when the bunny had insisted that the smaller tod wait to sober up before getting into his van and driving to... Wherever he parks at night to sleep. It was getting late, but Judy didn't mind. Rather, she found herself comfortably pressed up against her own fox's side with a blanket thrown over her shoulders as the three watched a movie together. It was another from Nick's ancient VHS collection. Some sort of comedy, or perhaps a horror, involving tiny monsters. She wasn't sure. The movie was playing second fiddle to the cultural round-table that the three mammals were engaged in. With two foxes present and in the privacy of Nick's apartment, Judy found herself far more comfortable asking questions pertaining to her vulpine counterparts biology, culture, and customs.</p>
  <p>"So... Foxes really don't have any special holidays?" the doe asks, only half-watching the moving pictures before her.</p>
  <p>"Not really. Is that surprising?" Nick mumbles in reply, his eyes similarly fixed on the television but equally as distracted. The fox had been absently running his paw down the length of Judy's ears in the way she silently adored.</p>
  <p>"I dunno," she replies. "Bunnies have all kinds of holidays based around different harvests and seasons. Like... The Carrot Day festival and the Harvest Moon celebration, not to mention the Winter and Summer Solstice..."</p>
  <p>"Is mating season a holiday?" Finnick asks from the other side of the couch between mouthfuls of popcorn.</p>
  <p>"Finn," Nick snickers. "No. No special fox holidays or anything. As much as I hate to admit it, Finnick's kind of right. Mating season is about as close as we get to an event that we all have to deal with."</p>
  <p>"You make it sound like a chore. Holidays aren't supposed to be chores," Judy notes.</p>
  <p>"Well, then it's definitely not a holiday. It's a lot of rampant hormones and expensive medications and fun stuff like that," Nick explains. Judy raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"When is that supposed to happen?"</p>
  <p>"Tail end of winter to the first part of spring."</p>
  <p>"Hm," the bunny hums, but doesn't press the subject further. She is admittedly curious, especially with winter quickly approaching, but doesn't feel like now is the best time to talk about vulpine sex drives. At least, not with another mammal present. Instead, she changes gears to another subject matter that she remembers reading about a while back. "Is it true that only vixens can ask their tod to be their mate and not the other way around?"</p>
  <p>She feels Nick pause his treatment of her ears and there's a moment of silence just long enough for the fox on the other side of the couch to pipe up.</p>
  <p>"Got something on your mind, bunny?" Finnick asks with a hard edge of jest in his tone.</p>
  <p>"No, just curious," Judy mentions quickly. She has to fight to keep the embarrassment out of her tone. "Forget I said anything."</p>
  <p>"...It's a tradition, but not a rule or anything," Nick notes after another brief pause. He resumes stroking the bunny's ears as he explains. "It's called 'claiming'. Back in 'ye olde days', vixens just sort of plucked whatever tod they wanted out of a crowd to be their mate. Nowadays it's more of a formality. It's basically the same as presenting a ring and asking to get engaged. Foxes don't really do that. Not traditionalist foxes, anyway."</p>
  <p>"It's the other way round for bunnies. Most other mammals, too, I think. The male asks the female," Judy considers.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, don't ask me who flipped the script or why. I know there's a few other species that behave the same way, but I'm not sure there's any rhyme or reason for it. Besides the fact that vixens terrify tods," Nick mumbles, earning a laugh from the smaller vulpine to his left.</p>
  <p>"And... It's really true that foxes mate for life?"</p>
  <p>"Traditionalist ones, yeah," the larger fox answers.</p>
  <p>"What if the mate they choose ends up not working out? They can't get divorced?"</p>
  <p>"Why would ya pick a mate if ya thought they would end up drivin' ya nuts?" Finnick asks.</p>
  <p>The question seemed in jest at first, but the bunny quickly realizes he was being serious. That alone gives her pause. Why <em>would</em> you? You wouldn't, right? But you can't really ever know a mammal completely. You can't predict how they'll behave five years down the line or twenty. Mammals change. <em>Relationships</em> change. People fall into and out of love.</p>
  <p>"There's a reason why so many foxes are loners, fluff," Nick says once he takes note of Judy's thoughtful expression. "Vixens don't just scoop tods off the street. Not in modern times, at least. They have to be certain they're the <em>one</em> first. Vulpine divorces are really uncommon, even among non-traditionalist foxes. It's just... Something embedded inside our brains. Something instinctual. When we get close enough to someone to claim them as our mates, it's hard for us to let go. Even when it doesn't work."</p>
  <p>"Even if it makes them unhappy?" Judy ventures quietly.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, even then. My mom never found another tod after dad died. I was too young when he passed to really understand what she was going through. I could tell that mom was lonely, and me, being a dumb kit, told her that she should find us a new dad. She told me it was impossible and when I asked why, she said it was because 'foxes love so fiercely that they don't leave room in their hearts for any other mammals'."</p>
  <p>"Bleh," Finnick groans, though Judy finds herself holding the fox just a little bit tighter.</p>
  <p>"I know," Nick chuckles, "but it kind of stuck with me, especially when things got bad for us and an extra mammal paying the bills would have really helped."</p>
  <p>A period of easy silence falls over the three as the movie becomes the point of focus again. Judy can't even tell what is happening at this point. She had missed too much of the plot. If there even is one. Every time she looks back to the screen, it's just more scenes of little monsters causing chaos in the city.</p>
  <p>"Alright, bunny, your turn," Judy hears Finnick mention. She quirks an ear and leans forward to peer at the smaller fox from around Nick's chest.</p>
  <p>"My turn what?"</p>
  <p>"You got t' unload all your fox questions, now I got a few bunny ones," he says.</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks while Nick spares him a wary glance, probably hoping the smaller fox won't ask anything too incendiary. Judy just offers a slight shrug.</p>
  <p>"Okay? Shoot."</p>
  <p>"How do bunny parents even give a shit about any of their kits when they have so many? How do they keep track of 'em?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"Starting out with the 'multiply like rabbits' stereotype. Nice," Nick grunts.</p>
  <p>"No, it's... It's actually a good question, Nick," Judy mentions, giving her foxy pillow a light squeeze. "It's a little hard for me to have proper perspective on it, obviously, but I get that parents with fewer kits have more time to devote to each kit. It's just... Math, right?"</p>
  <p>"Right," Finnick nods, fetching another pawful of popcorn.</p>
  <p>"I don't think there's a clean answer for that. Obviously bunny kits don't get as much attention as other mammals, but at the same time, I don't think it really matters to them as much. Every new litter gets the mothers full attention until they're old enough to take care of themselves without needing constant supervision, at which point the older generations typically step in and take care of them instead. We don't really have what you guys call a 'nuclear family'. Everybody helps out the little ones- The aunts and uncles and cousins and even neighbors in some instances. That's why bunnies have such strong senses of family and community."</p>
  <p>"It takes a village," Nick considers.</p>
  <p>"In all seriousness, yeah," Judy says with a small smile. "Obviously <em>some</em> bunnies get more attention than others."</p>
  <p>"Like bunnies chasing their dreams of becoming a cop and moving to the big city?" Nick leads with a grin.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, like that," Judy giggles. "Even still, I remember that mom and dad would sometimes forget our names. I got confused with my sister Jennifer a lot because we're the same plain-gray color morph with violet eyes. It happened so much so that we would sometimes pretend to be one another so that we could skip out on chores or go on secret dates."</p>
  <p>"Judy Hopps went on <em>secret dates</em> as a kit?" Nick asks, craning his head down to flash a pair of goofy raised eyebrows at the doe. Judy rolls her eyes and offers a bashful smile.</p>
  <p>"Not so much me, but Jen did. I was more of the 'sneak out after dark to investigate fictional crimes that I'd conjured in my imagination' type."</p>
  <p>"That's more in line with my expectations," Nick chuckles.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I've been on dates before," Judy notes in mock-offense. "Despite what you may think, becoming a cop wasn't the <em>only</em> thing I had on my mind when I was younger."</p>
  <p>"Yes, I'm sure your teens were a wonderful and terrifying time for such an adventurous and impressionable young bunny," Nick says.</p>
  <p>"Okay, that was a little on the nose," she replies, giving him a light nudge. "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't exactly the type of doe that bucks tend to fawn over."</p>
  <p>That draws a quizzical expression from the tod.</p>
  <p>"...What <em>do</em> bucks tend to fawn over?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"Soft, pretty, quiet, and with child-bearing hips" She says, earning a snort of amusement from Finnick.</p>
  <p>"Well, their loss, I suppose," Nick mutters, leaning down to nuzzle the patch of fur between Judy's ears. The gesture sends a shiver down her spine, especially with how openly affectionate he was being in front of the other fox. It just reaffirmed the notion that they really are a couple. That this is <em>real</em>. "You'll note that I could have said 'three out of four ain't bad', but I held my tongue."</p>
  <p>Both smaller mammals share a laugh and Judy leans forward to give her partner a nuzzle.</p>
  <p>"Duly noted."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy feels herself drifting in and out of consciousness for the rest of the evening as the movie they had been watching plays on. She can vaguely discern the two tods speaking in hushed tones, but her exhaustion made it difficult to discern what was being said. Rather, the subtle vibration of Nick's chest as he spoke served more to edge her on towards an easy slumber. The bunny eventually rouses, however, to find the living room noticeably silent. She is still plainly aware of Nick's warm presence as she lays cradled in his arms and feels one of his thumbs gently rubbing at the area around the notch in her ear that the shooting had left her with. The faint tickle of his steady breathing across the short fur on the top of her head causes her to squirm in place and she takes a moment to crack her eyes open. The movie they had been watching had apparently run its course, credits and all, leaving them bathed in the blue glow of the video input screen. Judy blinks, realizing she must have fallen asleep for a while, and cranes her neck upwards to see Nick eyeing her with an easy expression.</p>
  <p>"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," the fox quips softly, giving her a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a groggy snort of amusement, the insides of her ears growing warm. She takes the opportunity to enjoy a weak stretch before settling even deeper into her partner's arms. Nick tightens his hold on her and she hears the fox draw a soft, contented sigh, something that does little to ease her flush.</p>
  <p>"Flattery will get you nowhere, slick," Judy mumbles into his shirt. She feels his chest rumble as a low chuckle escapes his lips.</p>
  <p>"I think it's very obviously getting me somewhere," he notes.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her head to the side just far enough to see around Nick's torso and takes note of the empty spot on the other side of the couch.</p>
  <p>"Where's Finnick?"</p>
  <p>"Gone for the night."</p>
  <p>"Thank heavens," Judy jokes, earning another huff of amusement from the fox. "And you're just sitting here in the dark, watching me sleep?"</p>
  <p>"Is that too weird?" he mumbles, once again taking to rubbing her ears. Judy smiles to herself and settles once again.</p>
  <p>"Mmh... No. I've done it too, so..." she yawns. "It feels late."</p>
  <p>"It <em>is</em> late," he returns with amusement in his voice. Judy peers up at the fox and reaches a paw up to poke his belly.</p>
  <p>"You should head to bed," she suggests quietly. Nick hums in agreement but noticeably makes no effort to move. Instead, he simply peers down at her with an expression that tells her he wants to say something, but nothing seems to come of it. Hoping to encourage the tod, she offers a small smile and asks, "What's up?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing," he eventually mumbles, drawing a slight frown from the doe.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nothing</em> nothing? Or nothing because you don't know how I'll react to whatever it is?" Judy questions softly.</p>
  <p>The tod chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat, hesitance plain on his face.</p>
  <p>"Nothing because it's late, and my brain feels like mush because I've had a little too much to drink tonight, and it's making me have thoughts about you that I don't think are very appropriate," he admits quickly, as if he had forced the words out of his throat before his censor could get the better of him. Judy grins bashfully at that, feeling her ears warm up once again.</p>
  <p>"You've never been afraid to trail-blaze new ground in making me feel like my ears are on fire," she says, adopting a small smirk. "Try me?"</p>
  <p>He wants to, she can tell, but some amount of uncertainty or fear is keeping him from acting on impulse. He swallows a lump in his throat and shakes his head softly.</p>
  <p>"Not... Not yet," he mumbles. The fox cranes his neck down and gently nuzzles the crux of the bunny's neck. "Sorry."</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but feel a little disappointed, but if he's not ready, he's not ready. She isn't about to force him to say or do something that he isn't prepared for. Still, the bunny can't help but take advantage of his closeness, and in a fit of impish bravery, she hooks a paw around his neck and leans up to plant a soft kiss on the underside of his muzzle before he has a chance to escape. Nick's eyes go wide and his normally cream colored ears tint a deep shade of red, even under the blue glow of the television. Judy giggles lightly at the fox's plainly flabbergasted expression and leans forward to offer him a nuzzle of her own.</p>
  <p>"Don't be. I'm not going anywhere, slick," she assures him quietly. Judy works her way off of the couch and helps the fox to his feet as well. She locates his crutch but has to help him hobble over to his bedroom, as having her sprawled across his lap for so long had drained all of the blood out of his legs. He mumbles a quiet thanks and the bunny draws a yawn before plodding back over to her temporary bed. "G'night, fox."</p>
  <p>Nick smiles to himself, lingering in the threshold of his bedroom for perhaps a moment longer than necessary.</p>
  <p>"G'night, rabbit."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Scar Tissue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Swinging the door open to her old single-room apartment feels a lot like venturing into Nick's own den for the first time. A layer of dust had settled over everything in her absence and the air feels thick and stale. Despite this, everything is as Judy had left it, not that there was much to disturb in the first place. Should some intruder break in and rummage around for valuables, they would surely be disappointed. No, her crummy base-model microwave is probably the most expensive item of value to be had. Everything else is just clothing, toiletries, and a few personal effects.</p>
  <p>Being back feels odd, in a way. When she had first been introduced to her partner's dwelling, she had taken his distinct lack of decoration and mismatched furniture as a failure on the tod's part to make his apartment his own. Now she can't help but feel like the opposite is true. Had this dinky little box ever <em>really</em> been her home? Sure, she put a few framed photos of her family and her favorite fox up on the wall, but the apartment never once felt like anything more than a <em>shelter</em> to her. A roof over her head. A safe spot to sleep. No, the only times it ever felt like a <em>home</em> to the bunny was when she had her partner over on Friday nights for takeout and a movie. His absence left it counterintuitively feeling both claustrophobic and barren.</p>
  <p>No, despite the rather lackluster decoration, the fox's underground concrete bunker felt more like a home to Judy over the last several weeks than any place perhaps since she left the warren. Nick's apartment was a safe place, yes, but it was also a place where she could <em>unwind</em>. A place where she could bathe on her own schedule and not have to worry about dodging peeping neighbors. A place to enjoy properly cooked meals, rather than microwaved TV dinner's and week-old takeout. Yes, the couch that she has been calling a bed for the last few months is a lumpy, ratty mess, and yes, the lighting and furnishing is adequate at best, but none of that mattered to her. Not <em>really</em>.</p>
  <p>What <em>mattered</em> was that a certain fox was always close at paw. <em>He</em> was what made his den feel like a home to the doe. His presence, if desired, was always just a room away, and even then, his scent permeated every corner of the apartment, enveloping her in a comforting but obstinate embrace of sorts. Her own apartment, <em>this</em> apartment, feels almost alien to her by comparison. It's a wonder that she managed to spend over a year living in this little cube without losing her mind.</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head of the thought and plods further inside to set about completing the errand that had drawn her back here in the first place. She tugs a pair of coats off of the wire rack near the door and tosses them onto the mattress along with the duffel bag that she had slung over her shoulder. She drops to her knees and tugs open the low drawers under her bed to fetch some other winter-wear. She doesn't intend to bring much, just a few long-sleeves, another pair of sweat pants, and something to keep her head and ears warm.</p>
  <p>The bunny only just finishes rolling her selected garments into tidy bundles and packing them into her duffel bag when her cell phone starts to ring. She fetches the device from her pocket and sprouts a small smile when she notices her mother's caller I.D. Taking a moment to zip the duffel up, she sits down on her old bed and answers the call using MuzzleTime.</p>
  <p>"Hey, mom!" Judy chimes brightly.</p>
  <p>"Hey, bun, happy Monday!" Judy's mother greets in return. She appears to be sitting on one of the swinging benches on the porch in front of the warren if the background is to be believed. Cradled against her bosom is one of her younger brothers, sleeping with a pacifier nestled in his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Long time no talk. I was starting to get a little worried. You and dad don't usually go this long without calling," the younger bunny jokes.</p>
  <p>"Well, I could tell how stressed you were last time we visited. Your father and I figured you could use a little space to work things out," Bonnie explains.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I..." Judy mumbles before offering a thankful nod. It's not like her parents to actually butt-out of her personal business when she tells them to. A pleasant change, but unusual. "I did. Thanks for that."</p>
  <p>"You look healthy. The color has come back to your cheeks again if nothing else. Are you sleeping alright? Eating enough? How are things?" her mother presses.</p>
  <p>"Good, mom, really," Judy says, unable to keep a wistful smile from finding her muzzle. "Things are... Good."</p>
  <p>Bonnie's expression brightens, seeming to pick up on her daughter's tone.</p>
  <p>"Does that mean what I hope it means?" her mother asks with excitement plain on her features. She really is playing matchmaker, isn't she?</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes but offers a reluctant, bashful nod.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," she huffs with a grin. There's little sense in pretending otherwise.</p>
  <p>To her surprise, Bonnie lets out an excited squee. She's quick to temper her reaction, however, as her son begins to squirm in her embrace. Once he settles, she turns her attention back to her phone.</p>
  <p>"Oh, good heavens, <em>finally!</em> Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asks in a hushed tone before quickly saying, "Never mind, tell me everything! How did you confess your feelings? Did he do the same? Have you two been out on a date yet?"</p>
  <p>"Mom," the younger bunny giggles in embarrassment. Her mother is acting more akin to one of her sisters than the matriarch of the family at the moment. "It wasn't like a romance movie or anything. We just... Talked it out. Or, tried to, at least. Nick said he wants to try to make it work, and that's what we've been doing. We're figuring it out as we go."</p>
  <p>"And...? Is it everything you hoped?"</p>
  <p>"I have no idea," Judy admits with a crooked smile. "I didn't really have any expectations going in. It's been nice, but... I don't know. Things feel pretty much exactly the same way they did when we were just friends for the most part." She chews on the inside of her cheek in uncertainty for a beat. "Is that normal? I mean, I figured that I would be more nervous about it at the very least."</p>
  <p>"It's not like you've never met the mammal before, Judy. You two have technically avoided the necessity of dating, considering how much time you spend together every day," her mother says. Well, that's certainly true. "Besides, learning to live with the mundane is how healthy relationships endure, sweetheart. The fact that you find him a naturally comfortable companion to be around is not a bad thing. Have you told him that you love him yet?"</p>
  <p>Despite her best efforts, Judy can't help but flush at the suggestion.</p>
  <p>"N-Not yet..." she mumbles, unable to meet her mother's gaze through her cell phone for a beat.</p>
  <p>"Oh, Judy, don't you think he has the right to know?" her mother frowns.</p>
  <p>"I... Yes, mom, of course. It just... Feels a little sudden. Nick seems to want to take things slow and I don't have a problem with that. I'm trying to feel things out, too. I don't exactly have a <em>manual</em> for fox courtship. Frankly, the more I learn about his species, the more aware I am of all the things I <em>don't</em> know about them."</p>
  <p>"Judith, you two <em>obviously</em> know how you feel about each other. What harm is there in saying it aloud?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe none. Maybe the moment just hasn't been right yet. I don't know. I don't think I'm very good at this," Judy admits awkwardly, earning a laugh from her mother. The younger bunny scrutinizes her mother's jovial expression for a moment before saying, "I'm surprised you're so on-board with this considering he's... You know, a fox."</p>
  <p>"Oh, pah," Bonnie scoffs. "Maybe had this happened a year ago I would have felt differently,  but I'd like to think that learning about your experiences with Nicholas and working with your friend Gideon Grey has helped to open my eyes about foxes. Besides, I've raised enough kits by now to know that sometimes you need to take what you can get. Love comes in all forms! There's no shame in broadening your horizons."</p>
  <p>"Well... It means a lot to me that you and dad have been nice to him, especially with everything he's had to go through as of late."</p>
  <p>"He has your seal of approval, dear. That has to count for something," Bonnie says with a smirk. She brings her phone closer to her muzzle, seeming to examine the image with a curious eye. "I see you're back at your apartment. Does that mean that Nicholas is finally well enough to function on his own again?"</p>
  <p>Actually, he probably is, Judy considers. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. The fox is moving around without much effort and even cooking and cleaning to a limited degree. And without the necessity of changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds every day, there is frankly little need for the bunny to stick around. The thought alone is enough to send a cool lance of discomfort up her spine. She has, admittedly, become quite comfortable with their little arrangement. Nick is a good roommate, regardless of their relationship status. She will miss having him so close at paw. Even looking past that, his apartment is spacious and quiet with convenient amenities. To have to transition back to... <em>This</em>, is certainly a downgrade.</p>
  <p>"I'm just picking up a few things before I head back to his place," Judy explains after a moment of thought. "I wanted to fetch some cold weather clothing."</p>
  <p>"Oh," her mother frowns, seeming to mull something over in her head. "Have you... Moved in together...?"</p>
  <p>"No! Definitely not," Judy is quick to say, her ears folding back in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>Bonnie furrows her brows, clearly perplexed. She cocks her head to the side and fixes her daughter with a critical expression.</p>
  <p>"Judy, just how long are you planning on staying with him? The fact that you're grabbing your winter-wear seems to imply that you have no intentions of leaving any time soon. Are you just going to keep paying the rent for your old apartment without using it?"</p>
  <p>Cripes, she hasn't even considered that. Not that she's struggling to make ends meet, but the automatic bill payment that she set up for her rent has just been sucking money out of her bank account at the end of every month in her absence.</p>
  <p>"I... I don't know. We haven't talked about it," Judy admits, not knowing what else to say. "The rent's not a huge deal. I'll... I'll ask Nick about it later. He's on his way to his first check-up with the doctor right now and then we have a meeting at the precinct to attend after that. I guess if that goes well..."</p>
  <p>"Sweetheart, you could always just <em>ask</em> to move in with him," her mother chides.</p>
  <p>The younger bunny draws a huff and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"Mom, I'm sure you would <em>love</em> it if I just fast-tracked this whole thing, put a ring on him, and gave you lots of grandkits, but I'm trying <em>really</em> hard to make sure I don't screw this up. Moving in with a mammal after a single date seems a little unorthodox."</p>
  <p>"I would argue that there is nothing 'orthodox' about dating a fox, but fair enough. Just promise me that you'll make sure he treats you right, dear."</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but giggle at that.</p>
  <p>"I think he's so worried about treating me right that it's making him paranoid, mom," she muses. A thought suddenly occurs to her and she flashes her mother a grin. "Oh! Do you think you can email me some of your old recipes? I've been helping Nick learn how to cook and I've run out of things to make with him."</p>
  <p>Her mother seems to want to let out another delighted squeal, but manages to reserve her reaction this time around to avoid waking the baby.</p>
  <p>"Good gracious, that is too <em>cute!</em>" she coos. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll find some simple ones and send them over." She pauses for a beat before adding, "You know, your father's offer still stands. You two are welcome to come home to Bunnyburrow. I'm sure your <em>boyfriend</em> would appreciate some real home cooking."</p>
  <p>Judy tries her best not to flush at her mother leaning quite playfully into Nick's new title but offers a nod nonetheless.</p>
  <p>"I've considered it. We still need to sort things out with work, but once we're settled again, I'll definitely drag him down there with me. It'll be a good opportunity for him to meet the family, anyway," she says.</p>
  <p>"Good," Bonnie smiles contentedly. "Alright, sweetie, I'll let you go. Enjoy the rest of your week! Love you!"</p>
  <p>"Love you, too, mom."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Well, officer Wilde, I have to say... I'm impressed," Doctor Carver muses, an x-ray of Nick's hip in one hoof and the written results of his examination in the other. A lithe antelope nurse sits on a stool to the fox's right, quietly snipping away at the stitches on his hip with a rather comically minuscule pair of scissors. "The implants are taking well. Muscle and tissue looks good. You have a little bit of nerve damage, but that was the least of my worries, to be honest. By all accounts, it would seem that you're at least a few months ahead of your projected recovery timeline." The old pig spares Nick a glance. "Any... Sharp pains? Lingering discomfort?"</p>
  <p>"I mean, it's still basically impossible for me to raise my bad arm above my head, and my hip feels pretty creaky every time I sit down," Nick tells the doctor.</p>
  <p>"Your shoulder will continue to improve with time and exercise, but your hip is a bit of a pickle. That 'creaky' feeling is thanks to most of the cartilage in the joint getting obliterated when the bullet dug its way through. You essentially have the hip of a sixty-year-old mammal suffering from osteoarthritis," Doctor Carver explains.</p>
  <p>"Ah, that's... Great," Nick mumbles with a frown. "Does it... Go away?"</p>
  <p>"Well, you're still... <em>Relatively</em> young. Your body will continue to heal from this trauma for at least a few more years, but no, I do not expect the bone-on-bone feeling to go away any time soon. There are treatments to mitigate joint pain if that should arise, eh... Corticosteroid injections, for example, but I would suggest holding off on those until your body has had a little more time to acclimate to the damage that has been done."</p>
  <p>"Alright. So, what's all this mean as far as me getting back to field duty?" the fox asks.</p>
  <p>The pig thinks on it a moment, moving to sit down in his rolling office chair.</p>
  <p>"I suppose that will ultimately be up to your boss, but you should be able to tell where you stand with your physical aptitude. From what I understand, officers are expected to keep themselves more physically fit than your average citizen. Your strength is gradually coming back, but being able to pick up a carton of milk for a few seconds doesn't exactly equate to, say, having to heave a mammal out of a burning building."</p>
  <p>"Right," Nick huffs.</p>
  <p>"That said, if you keep pushing yourself, I think you'll be back to ticketing illegally parked cars and yelling at jaywalkers in... Oh, three, maybe four months."</p>
  <p>"So, still a ways to go," the tod mumbles, ignoring the doctor's playful jab. The old pig merely shrugs.</p>
  <p>"Considering I was convinced that you weren't going to survive your first night here, I would say that three months more downtime is a pretty raw deal."</p>
  <p>Nick nods reluctantly. The doctor is right, of course. He really <em>should</em> be counting his blessings rather than grumbling bout not being able to get back to his day job sooner.</p>
  <p>"All set, officer Wilde," the nurse beside him chimes with a final snip and a cheerful smile as the last stitch is tugged away. Nick returns it with a sly grin of his own.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, darlin', you're a lifesaver," the fox says smoothly.</p>
  <p>The nurse titters bashfully and excuses herself while the doctor makes a show of rolling his eyes.</p>
  <p>"If you stick to your regiment and don't do anything stupid, three months will go by in a flash. Once the exercises in the handbook that we gave you begin to seem trivial, start working on <em>real</em> exercises. Sit-up's, push-up's, squats, whatever you would do for your police training. Go for walks, or a jog if you can manage it. That will help to keep the joint pain down and build muscle. If all goes well, I'll see you in another three months for what should <em>hopefully</em> be your final checkup. How does that sound?"</p>
  <p>"Sounds good, doc," Nick agrees.</p>
  <p>The fox takes a moment to tug his pants back up and fasten his belt. He slides off of the examination table under his own power and smiles when settling back onto his feet doesn't cause him debilitating pain. His hip is still a source of discomfort, but being able to move relatively freely is a treat to be sure. He rolls his shoulder experimentally, enjoying the wider range of motion now that the stitches have been removed. The fox turns and reaches for his crutch, but the doctor is quick to snatch it away.</p>
  <p>"That reminds me-" the pig notes before quickly retreating from the examination room. He returns a few minutes later with a different wooden instrument in-hoof. The fox raises an eyebrow in disbelief when the doctor presents it to him.</p>
  <p>"...Are you serious?" he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"What, are foxes above being seen using a cane in public or something?" Doctor Carver chides.</p>
  <p>"I'm injured, doc, not ninety years old," Nick says flatly.</p>
  <p>"Oh, just take the damn thing," the pig grunts, shoving the cane into Nick's paws. "At this point, a crutch will do more harm than good. You want to be putting weight back on your hip and trying to walk with a <em>natural</em> gait. A cane will be better for this."</p>
  <p>Nick stares at the object with a frown for a few moments before dropping the rubber tip onto the ground and leaning his weight into the handle experimentally. He draws a defeated sigh and bobs his head.</p>
  <p>"Alright, fine, but only because if someone makes fun of me for having this thing I can just bludgeon them to death with it."</p>
  <p>"Just the kind of rhetoric I've come to expect from the ZPD," the pig jokes with a smile.</p>
  <p>Nick licks his teeth in thought for a beat before sparing the doctor a glance.	</p>
  <p>"Since we're in a gift-giving mood, I actually have something for you, too," he says. Doctor Carver looks surprised by this, cocking his head to one side with a frown. The tod fetches his coat from the examination table and reaches into one of the pockets to produce a small paper box. He presents it to the pig, who takes it with a hesitant hoof, popping the lid open with curiosity plain on his features. Inside is a neatly rolled silken novelty tie, patterned with an assortment of nautical flags, not too dissimilar from the tie the pig is currently wearing- Equally as garish, but featuring a pattern of nautical <em>knots</em> instead. "Picked it up from the bazaar on Saturday. A token of appreciation from one tie-guy to another."</p>
  <p>"I see you have complete confidence in my dexterity," Doctor Carver snorts after pulling it out of the box and noticing the clip-on fastener on the back.</p>
  <p>"Well, you know, <em>hooves</em> and all," the fox grins playfully.</p>
  <p>"...I <em>did</em> piece you back together with these hooves, you know," the pig smirks in return.</p>
  <p>"You did," Nick nods solemnly, his smile slipping. The tod straightens and offers the doctor a paw. "Thank you for saving my life."</p>
  <p>Doctor Carver seems momentarily taken aback by the gesture but quickly adopts a genial expression and reaches out to shake the fox's paw.</p>
  <p>"My pleasure, officer. Just don't go and ruin all of my hard work," he says before gesturing towards the door. "Okay, now shoo. Off you go."</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles to himself and heads for the exit.</p>
  <p>"See you in a few months, doc."</p>
  <p>After making his way out of the hospital, Nick pulls out his cell phone to find a text message waiting for him from his favorite bunny.</p>
  <p><em>'Are you on your way yet?'</em> it reads.</p>
  <p><em>'Leaving now. Should be at P1 in 30min'</em> he types back.</p>
  <p>To his surprise, Judy's contact portrait fills his screen after a moment as the bunny gives him a call. Nick huffs in amusement and connects the call, bringing the phone to his ear.</p>
  <p>"Hello, darling dearest," he greets playfully.</p>
  <p>"You're cutting it a little close, slick. Did something come up?" his companion questions, concern plain in her tone. The fact that she didn't even acknowledge his little quip tells him that she has been worrying about him.</p>
  <p>"Nothing to get your ears in a twist over, fluff. Just had to indulge a couple of lovely nurses with a full-body exam," he deflects.</p>
  <p>"Uh huh," the bunny hums flatly, though he can practically hear the smile spreading across her muzzle, much to his relief. "You sure you'll get here in time for your meeting? I might be able to have one of the officers on patrol in your area pick you up."</p>
  <p>"Just looking for any excuse to stuff me into the back of a cruiser, huh?" he snarks. "I'll be on time. I'll send you a text once I get off the last bus. Just promise you won't laugh when you see me."</p>
  <p>A pause.</p>
  <p>"Oh, now <em>this</em> I gotta see."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy is far from the type of mammal that pokes fun at mammals with injuries or disabilities, but seeing her partner shuffling in her direction with a cane in paw is peculiar enough to nearly force a giggle from her lips before she can temper her reaction. The fox seems to take note as he draws near, his expression souring slightly.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I told you over the phone- No laughing," Nick grumbles as he carefully hobbles his way up the broad steps of the precinct.</p>
  <p>"I wasn't laughing," Judy notes with a wide grin, trying her hardest to keep it that way.</p>
  <p>"You're laughing in your head. I can <em>hear</em> it. Cut it out."</p>
  <p>"Oh, come on, slick. I think the cane makes you look quite... Distinguished!" she offers, this time unable to contain an airy giggle from escaping her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm..." the fox grunts in response, plodding past the bunny towards the massive doors of the precinct. Judy's nose twitches and for a moment she wonders if she took her teasing a little too far. The doe scrambles to follow after him, adopting a more concerned expression.</p>
  <p>"Hey, how'd it go? Is everything alright?" she asks softly.</p>
  <p>Nick places a paw on the glass doorway and glances down at the rabbit out of the corner of his eye before offering a one-shoulder shrug.</p>
  <p>"Stitches came out," he notes before pressing the door open. Judy blinks and follows after him as he slips inside, her smile returning.</p>
  <p>"Hey, that's great!" she chimes. "...Why the doom and gloom?"</p>
  <p>"Well, got some bad news for you, too..." Nick trails off, glancing up to observe the enormous multi-story atrium of the lobby. Judy's ears fall back as she starts to get a sinking feeling. Was there a complication? Had he pushed himself too hard? Nick's gaze drifts back down to meet hers and a small smirk splits his muzzle after a beat. "Your days of flying solo are numbered, fluff. In three months I should be back to chomping doughnuts, sucking down bad coffee, and pulling all-nighter's with my favorite bunny partner."</p>
  <p>The tension that had been churning inside of her chest immediately diffuses and she gives the fox a playful punch for making her worry. She chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment, considering the implications.</p>
  <p>"Back in the saddle in three months, huh?" Judy muses warmly, already becoming giddy with anticipation.</p>
  <p>"That's the plan, at least. Still need to clear the psych and physical."</p>
  <p>"You'll pass the psychological exam, and if <em>Clawhauser</em> can pass the yearly physical, I'm sure you'll find a way to squeak through as well," Judy tells him.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, maybe," Nick mumbles. He stops in his tracks and turns to the doe, licking his teeth in thought for a beat. "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me a while back. About either being ready or not. Even if I get the green light from Bogo and doctor Long and whoever ends up doing the physical exam, I don't want to come back until I have your approval, too."</p>
  <p>"...Mine?" Judy asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Yes. <em>Yours</em>. It is <em>your</em> tail I'm responsible for keeping attached to your posterior, after all. I want you to be confident that I'll be able to do that."</p>
  <p>"Nick-" she is about to write off the notion when the fox interrupts.</p>
  <p>"I'm serious, Judy," he says in a heavy tone that forces her to snap her mouth shut. "I don't care if you have to make up your own test for me to pass or what, but I won't feel comfortable going back out on the streets with you unless I'm certain that <em>you're</em> certain that I'm where I need to be. Physically and mentally. No bullshit."</p>
  <p>The severity in his expression is enough to tell the bunny that he isn't messing around. Maybe this is in response to his little episode at the Bazaar a few days ago. He doesn't trust himself enough to be certain that he's fit for duty, but he does trust <em>her</em>. How she would 'test' the fox's preparedness, she has no idea, but if that's the only thing that will make him comfortable, it leaves her little choice. Reluctantly, the doe offers a small nod.</p>
  <p>"...Okay," she concedes after a few moments of thought. "I'll figure something out."</p>
  <p>"Good," Nick says with a huff, seemingly relieved. "Now, come on. Don't want to be late for another round of unpacking all of my emotional baggage."</p>
  <p>"Relax, slick. I got your back," she assures him, offering a light bump with her hips.</p>
  <p>The two make their way to the elevator, sparing Clawhauser a wave as they pass the administrative kiosk in the center of the lobby. The cheetah has a plainly giddy expression plastered across his muzzle as he watches the two plod past, sparing the doe a knowing wink much to her minor embarrassment. They meander their way up to the third floor and eventually find themselves back in doctor Long's cozy office. The deer greets the duo with a warm smile and the two smaller mammals take a few moments to get themselves settled while the therapist finds her seat.</p>
  <p>"Anything in particular happen last week that you want to talk about? Or shall we pick up from where we last left off?" Doctor Long asks. Nick seems to think on it for a few moments, twiddling his thumbs and sparing the bunny beside him an uncertain glance. Judy offers him an encouraging smile, which seems to be enough to push him in the right direction.</p>
  <p>"I had a, uh... <em>Minor</em> freak out on Saturday while we were out getting groceries. Hopps took off after a purse-snatcher and I sort of... Locked up," the fox says. The deer blinks and flicks her eyes in Judy's direction before fetching her notebook to scribble something down.</p>
  <p>"You took off after a thief without backup," Doctor Long states, a hint of disappointment in her tone. Judy's ears fold back and she nods guiltily.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Literally the <em>one</em> thing you told me not to do," Judy reluctantly admits. "I broke off pursuit almost immediately when I realized what I was doing, but yeah. I was acting impulsively rather than rationally."</p>
  <p>"A natural response, I suppose," Doctor Long tells her, "but we will discuss that another time. Nick, would you mind explaining how you felt 'locked up'?"</p>
  <p>"I dunno. I just... I tripped over myself trying to get to my feet and I realized I wouldn't even be able to catch her if I tried. I pictured her getting hurt again, which- I mean, I know she can handle herself on any given day," Nick says, directing that last part towards the bunny beside him. "But I felt... Stuck."</p>
  <p>"The same way you felt 'stuck' in your nightmare?" the therapist asks.</p>
  <p>"I guess, yeah," Nick mumbles with a halfhearted shrug.</p>
  <p>The deer appears to mull something over in her mind for a few moments before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"Let me ask you this- Do you think that the shooting has changed you as a person? Excluding physical injuries, of course."</p>
  <p>The question seems to give Nick pause. Judy knows that the tod is not very good at talking about himself, not just from experience but by his own admission. Not that he isn't eloquent when he wants to be, Judy just gets the feeling that he has never been one for self-reflection. Judy could empathize, of course. Vocalizing her <em>own</em> feelings has been at times a seemingly insurmountable challenge. Between the two of them, they may be the most emotionally dysfunctional mammals in the city.</p>
  <p>"I... Don't know..." the fox eventually mumbles. "Even though it's been months now, I don't really feel like I have things under control yet, so it's hard to... You know," Nick says awkwardly with a twirl of one paw, fishing for the right words.</p>
  <p>"It can be difficult to reflect on how things have changed when your mind and body is so preoccupied with coping with new situations," Doctor Long agrees. "Do you feel that the shooting has left you with any detrimental effects besides the nightmares? Do you feel... Skittish? Or uncomfortable around other mammals? Do you find difficulty discerning or trusting the intentions of others?"</p>
  <p>A slight frown creases the fox's muzzle and it's not hard for Judy to imagine why. Being able to trust mammals, to trust <em>her</em>, has been a struggle for the tod for as long as she has known him. It's not a struggle that he had worked very hard to conceal, either. At least, not when she had first met the tod. Two minutes in the presence of his sharp tongue and dismissive attitude would have been enough to drive any mammal, cordial or not, away in a huff. It is- <em>was</em>, a defense mechanism, the bunny now knows, and without the spite that once fueled it, he has become more... Aloof towards strangers and acquaintances than outwardly hurtful.</p>
  <p>"I've always been a bit of an apathetic prick around other mammals. Carrots over here can tell you all about that," the fox says, gesturing Judy's way.</p>
  <p>Despite the fact that his quip only confirmed her suspicions, the bunny in question wilts at his sudden dive towards self-deprecation. Still, she manages to stay her tongue. <em>New</em> Nick is far from an 'apathetic prick'. <em>New</em> Nick has a rather acute propensity for kindheartedness and affection. <em>New</em> Nick has proven himself to be plenty trusting. <em>New</em> Nick has no obligation to prove that fact to anybody.</p>
  <p>"Is this a label that you have assigned yourself, or one that others have given to you?" the therapist asks. The tod shakes his head and wrings his paws together.</p>
  <p>"I mean, how does the saying go? 'If it smells like a wolf and howls like a wolf'...?" he offers awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"How long have you felt this way?" the deer asks.</p>
  <p>"Cripes, I dunno... Since I started <em>acting</em> like an apathetic prick, I guess," Nick mumbles. His eyes flick to the doctor's desk and he seems to take note of the stacks of manila folders piled neatly on either side. "How much about my past is in my service record besides the fact that I used to walk a legal tightrope every day?" he asks softly.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long cocks her head slightly to one side and says, "Simply that. It is a... 'Black mark', of sorts. No real details, apart from what can be inferred from your arrest record."</p>
  <p>Nick nods to himself after a few moments and flicks his eyes in Judy's direction. Even in the brief moment that their gazes meet, the bunny can sense her partner's unease. She feels a sudden urge to hop out of her chair and push it closer to his in an effort to lend him some form of comfort, but the tod starts to speak again before she can act on the desire.</p>
  <p>"I was... In a bit of a tailspin after I found out that mom died," he mumbles, immediately making the bunny's heart sink. "I had already bombed out of high school and couldn't find work anywhere, and I just... Started making one ill-advised decision after another. At some point, I had managed to convince myself that if mammals weren't going to see me as anything other than a shifty lowlife, I may as well be the shiftiest and lowest of them all."</p>
  <p><em>'Okay, yep. Definitely going to need some close contact if we're going to take a stroll down this boulevard,'</em> Judy thinks to herself before sliding off of her chair.</p>
  <p>The tod turns his head to watch with a curious expression as she pushes the too-large faux-leather chair towards his, eventually hopping back up and fetching his arm, all but coiling herself around it. Nick offers a weak smile, giving her a light squeeze in a silent display of thanks. He seems to deliberate over his words before speaking again, perhaps working up the nerve to say what he needs to say.</p>
  <p>"On good days, I was flipping bootleg merch like our good friend the Duke," he tells the bunny before turning his attention back to the deer across from him. "On bad days I was lifting wallets out of tourist's back pockets." Judy withers at that, squeezing her partner's arm ever tighter. He spares her another glance and says, "That's actually how I met our short, angry mutual friend."</p>
  <p>"...You tried to <em>rob</em> Finnick...?" Judy asks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Not quite. I got caught in the act by a very temperamental hippopotamus and Finn swooped in and scared the big guy off before I ended up looking like a piece of abstract street art," he corrects, looking oddly wistful over the memory. "Wasn't the first time I got the stuffing beat out of me, but it <em>was</em> the first time that another mammal tried to do something about it."</p>
  <p>"...Wow. Remind me to thank him next time we see him," Judy mumbles, suddenly feeling a lot more appreciative for the temperamental fennec than she had just a moment ago. The fox flashes a small smile, though it slips from his muzzle after only a moment. He looks to the therapist with an undecided expression.</p>
  <p>"This all... Stays between us, right?" he asks with hesitance plain in his voice.</p>
  <p>"Unless I feel that you are an immediate threat to your own health or those around you, yes," Doctor Long nods.</p>
  <p>Nick offers a slight nod of his own but nervously licks his teeth for a beat before asking, "What about... Illegal stuff?"</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, flashing her partner a concerned expression before looking to the therapist. The deer raises an eyebrow slightly but doesn't offer any other outward reaction.</p>
  <p>"It stays between us," she reaffirms. "However, it <em>may</em> effect your eligibility for reinstatement."</p>
  <p>An icy chill starts to surround the bunny's heart, especially as the fox turns to her with a dangerously playful expression.</p>
  <p>"What do you think, fluff? Ready to hear some mess?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"Not if it costs you your job, you idiot!" Judy hisses.</p>
  <p>The tod snorts at that, a plastic smirk twisting his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"No? Not even the least bit curious as to what kind of filth your boyfriend has been rolling around in? You were the one that said I shouldn't have to hide the 'real' me," he notes with a slight edge in his tone.</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but cringe at that, fully aware of the promise she had made to the tod. She told him she would be there for him, that she wouldn't allow his past to color her impression of him.</p>
  <p>And foxes don't go back on their promises. She shouldn't either.</p>
  <p>"...Will it make you feel better?" she eventually asks, hoping to find some silver lining.</p>
  <p>"Probably not," he states humorlessly.</p>
  <p>"I did not intend for that earlier statement to come across as threatening, Nick," Doctor Long tells him, pulling the fox's attention away. "Your actions may call into question your character, but short of revealing yourself to be a secret serial killer, there is little that would be cause for immediate dismissal."</p>
  <p>The fox draws an amused huff and peers out through the window on the far side of the room. He gives Judy's paw a thoughtful squeeze for a few tense moments, likely deliberating over whether or not he should continue. A part of her hopes that the fox will think better of it and keep his checkered past to himself, or to at least wait until they're out of the doctor's presence, but at the same time, the fact that he is offering to open up like this is unprecedented. After all of her encouragement against bottling things up inside, it feels distinctly hypocritical to try to dissuade him now.</p>
  <p>Eventually, the fox begins to speak again, his voice far more reserved than it had been a moment ago.</p>
  <p>"Finnick took me under his wing and gave me the closest thing I ever had to a <em>real</em> job. He was working as a fence for a crew down by the docks. Cargo ships would come in and 'lose' a palette or two over the side while everything was being unloaded. Apparently there's insurance for that kind of thing, so most companies don't even bat an eyelash when a couple thousand dollars of merchandise goes missing. Everything from... Electronics to frozen food would magically disappear from shipping containers only to show up in the back of Finn's van a few hours later. He had spots all over the city with mammals that would buy from him. A lot of them were legitimate businesses, too. I got the impression that a lot of them didn't even know that the goods were boosted. It was a good gig. Decent money. The work was pretty easy, but I learned a lot about running a business through Finnick and by osmosis through the deals we made with other mammals."</p>
  <p>He reaches his free paw up to rub at the bridge of his nose, his expression darkening.</p>
  <p>"But... I was a greedy little shitstain back then," he continues. "There were palettes that came off of certain ships that Finnick wouldn't let me touch. We made our bones on the gray market, but it didn't take too long for me to realize that he was running in the black, too. He tried to keep me away from it. To... Protect me, I guess, but I caught a whiff of the extra cash he was making on the side and wanted to get cut in."</p>
  <p>"Please don't tell me it was drugs," Judy mewls, desperately hoping that this story isn't going the way she thinks it's going.</p>
  <p>"It was drugs, mostly," Nick states plainly, only causing the doe to wilt further. Clearly, that was too much to ask. "And pretty much the same shtick, too. Finnick had buyers- Well, <em>dealers</em>, I guess, lined up and ready to go as soon as the goods were off of the ship. The only real difference was that getting pulled over with several kilos of cocaine in the back carries a bit more weight than a few crates full of cheap cameras. But... Things were good for a while. The money was great and the product was perpetually in demand. The only real trouble was having to dodge the fuzz and the threat of getting jumped. I nearly got my teeth knocked out getting robbed a couple times and I got stabbed with a broken bottle in a parking lot at one point, but even that wasn't a big enough wake-up call for me to stop."</p>
  <p>"...What was...?" Judy mumbles, a feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach.</p>
  <p>Nick licks his lips and gives the rabbit a solemn gaze, wringing his paws together nervously.</p>
  <p>"It... Wasn't enough. The money, I mean. Finnick's business model was good. It was <em>safe</em>. It kept us out of trouble, or trouble-adjacent, for the most part. But... I knew we could keep a bigger cut for ourselves if we took the dealers out of the equation. If we went <em>direct</em> to the buyers."</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>Nick...</em>" Judy cringes, starting to feel like she is on a runaway train careening towards a cliff.</p>
  <p>"Finn was against it, said it got you too close, but I didn't care. I didn't... I didn't really care about anything other than making as much scratch as possible. So, I did my research, used the connections I was forming through our business to figure out where the best places to sell would be. Decided that uptown would be a good place to start. High income, high demand, relatively low risk... And... I talked Finn into letting me buy a key off of him."</p>
  <p>Judy finds herself feeling increasingly concerned over just how many felonies the fox is intending on confessing to today.</p>
  <p>"My first night out, I had everything planned to the letter," he continues. "I knew where I needed to be to avoid stepping on the toes of other operations in the area and how to keep out of sight of the cops. I learned how to run the deals, where to hide the stash, where to keep the cash, everything." The tod draws a haggard sigh, sagging in his seat with a tight grimace plastered across his muzzle. "And... There was this... Kid... This young mongoose kid. A few years younger than I was at the time. Sixteen or seventeen, maybe. I thought he was lost or something at first, but he walked right up to me and asked for an eight-ball."</p>
  <p>"An...?" Doctor Long interjects for the first time since the fox had started speaking.</p>
  <p>"It's slang for an eighth ounce of cocaine," Judy explains quickly before fixing her partner with a pleading expression. "Nick, <em>please</em> don't tell me you sold cocaine to a minor."</p>
  <p>The tod's ears splay back in shame but he doesn't seem deterred. Rather, he draws a breath and continues on in a low, measured tone.</p>
  <p>"It was my first and only sale and the easiest two hundred dollars I ever made. He was just... Waving his daddy's money in front of me, desperate to get a taste," Nick mumbles. He draws a sigh and reclines in his chair slightly. "The ZPD pulled his body out of a gutter the next morning. Overdose."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The room is frigidly silent for a good, long while.</p>
  <p>Despite the dread in his heart telling him not to, Nick can't help but spare the bunny beside him a glance to gauge her reaction. Her expression is about what he had expected. Shock, horror, disgust... All understandable. After all, her perception of him, the notion that he's somehow this... inherently virtuous mammal merely held down by the whims of society, has probably been shattered into a million pieces.</p>
  <p>"E-Excuse me for a minute," the bunny eventually manages to squeak out before quickly sliding off of her chair and heading for the door. Her eyes catch his for the briefest of moments before she slips away and the fox could have died right then and there.</p>
  <p>The look that she gave him, the <em>shame</em> in her eyes... It felt like a knife had been plunged through his heart. The tod sinks into his seat, tilting his head back with a weak groan. He knew this would happen. She's too optimistic, too <em>pure</em>. She wants to see the best in mammals, but the truth is that some mammals are too rotten to be redeemable.</p>
  <p>"Did that event serve as your 'wake-up call'?" comes Doctor Long's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turns his attention back to the deer, surprised to find her wearing a rather neutral expression. Whether it is by design to hide any ill-feelings she may be harboring or if she is simply unfazed, the fox can't tell. She has an alarmingly good poker face.</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah," Nick huffs, reaching a paw up to wearily rub at his eyes. "After I found out what happened, I ran back to my old partner with my tail between my legs and got a well-deserved 'I told you so' for my troubles. I've never felt so low, before or since."</p>
  <p>"I assume you did not turn yourself in," Doctor Long leads. The fox just shakes his head. Hell, since he is already digging his own grave, he may as well keep going while the bunny is out of the room. The less she hears, the better.</p>
  <p>"I considered it, but Finnick managed to talk me down. He was the closest thing I had to a genuine friend at that point. Rumors started spreading about what happened and to avoid picking up too much heat, Finnick had to stop moving product and lay low for a while which was... <em>Not</em> something that he was too thrilled about." The tod leans forward and places his face in his paws. "It felt like the wheels were coming off. Finnick was pissed at me, I spoiled a good thing that we had going, and to top it all off, I basically... I basically <em>murdered</em> someone and then tried to sweep it under the rug. It gnawed at me. I didn't sleep for days. Barely had the stomach to eat... But... The worst part of it all was that things eventually... Went back to normal. I never heard about the kid again, not on the news or from mammals on the street. It was like the world just... Moved on. Like it never even happened. Like it didn't <em>matter</em>. I tried to move on, too, but it felt like a weight was slowly crushing me. I couldn't bear it after a while, and eventually... Eventually, I ended up thinking about... Hurting myself for the first time."</p>
  <p>It feels weird to say aloud. No one besides Finnick has been privy to that putrid little slice of his life. The therapist nods in understanding but doesn't offer any form of reaction.</p>
  <p>"Well, you either failed to carry out those thoughts or did not do a very thorough job," Doctor Long jokes in a bit of dark humor after a few tense moments. The fox blinks in surprise and manages a small smile at the quip before shaking his head softly.</p>
  <p>"I was... Scared, I guess. Too scared to slice a wrist or throw myself off of a roof. I eventually decided that the most practical thing to do would be to take some of my own medicine, so to speak. I raided the stash in my partner's van and gobbled up a couple thousand dollars worth of coke. It would have been a pretty poetic demise, I think," Nick huffs. He chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat before adding, "Unfortunately, or... Fortunately, depending on who you ask, the little asshole found me before too much of the stuff had dissolved in my stomach. He realized what I was doing and whupped the ever loving hell out of me. At first I thought he was just pissed that I swallowed half of his supply, but then he managed to force my jaws open and cram a fist down my throat to get me to throw most of it up." The tod grimaces at the memory. "I still ended up having to ride out the worst high of my life. I was down for the count for three days straight. The little guy did his best to take care of me, but I was so sick that I was really wishing that I'd clocked out."</p>
  <p>"And... After you recovered?" the deer asks.</p>
  <p>Nick rubs his paws together, offering a non-committal shrug.</p>
  <p>"I guess I did some soul-searching. I nuked Finnick's supply <em>and</em> his relationship with his business associates all in one fell swoop, so neither of us had a dollar to our names at that point. We had to find other ways to support ourselves."</p>
  <p>"Confidence scams," the doctor guesses. Nick offers a nod.</p>
  <p>"I hated it, at first, you know? Playing into all of the stereotypes mammals pass around about my kind, but... I was good at it. <em>Really</em> good. The few friends that I managed to retain used to joke that I could sweet-talk my way out of a pair of cuffs. And... I <em>did</em>, on more than a few occasions. Plus, Finnick's size had some benefits that proved useful. Eventually, I started to find some twisted satisfaction in the con. In... Pulling the wool over the eyes of these mammals that think they have me all figured out... It still left me feeling like sleaze at the end of the day, but... Nobody died."</p>
  <p>"And then at some point you met officer Hopps, presumably?" the doctor leads.</p>
  <p>Nick smiles at the thought.</p>
  <p>"First mammal I ever met that out-conned me," he notes. The fox lets out a weary sigh and shakes his head softly. "Some of the stuff I said to her when we first met was... Despicable... Come to think of it, I don't think I ever apologized for it."</p>
  <p>"I am sure she is aware that you are sorry at this point."</p>
  <p>"Maybe. I think she deserves to hear it out loud though," he mumbles. The tod glances back towards the doorway that Judy had disappeared through. "If you were a three-foot tall up-jumped bunny cop with an unbreakable moral compass, how would you handle this?"</p>
  <p>"You know Judy far more intimately than I do. How do <em>you</em> think she will handle it?"</p>
  <p>"I dunno," the tod huffs. "Rat me out to Bogo? Break up with me?"</p>
  <p>It wouldn't be the <em>fastest</em> he has ever demolished a relationship, but close.</p>
  <p>"Do you really think that?"</p>
  <p>"...No, I guess not," Nick mumbles after a few moments of thought, rubbing at his eyes again.</p>
  <p>"I think that if you give her some time, she will come around. I believe she was simply ill-prepared for your little tale," the doctor considers.</p>
  <p>"And... Where does all this leave <em>me?</em>"</p>
  <p>"As far as reinstatement?" the deer asks.</p>
  <p>"Or as far as ending up in cuffs, but sure," the fox huffs.</p>
  <p>"I suppose you may turn yourself in, should you feel so inclined, but I am not at liberty to disclose our discussion with the chief or any other members of staff," she tells him. Nick isn't sure if that makes him feel any better. "Your reinstatement is a matter for another time. My concerns lay more in the present. You used very specific language earlier. You said that you thought about hurting yourself for the 'first time'. Does that imply that there was a second time?"</p>
  <p>The fox frowns at the suggestion. <em>Had</em> he said that? He didn't even realize.</p>
  <p>"I... I'm not suicidal," the fox grunts, fully knowing what the deer is getting at.</p>
  <p>"I do not think that you are, but harboring such negative thoughts oftentimes does far more harm than good. We do not have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable," she tells him. "Do you feel like you have changed? Like the 'old' Nicholas Wilde has been left behind?"</p>
  <p>Nick considers it, tilting his head to stare blankly at the far wall.</p>
  <p>"...No, not... Entirely, at least. I mean, how can he be? I can't erase the past. The things I've done... It's all a part of me," he tells her.</p>
  <p>To the fox's surprise, the doctor sprouts a small smile.</p>
  <p>"Quite. Mammals often try to divorce themselves from their past, but such an endeavor is neither practical nor fruitful. What we should strive for is <em>reconciliation</em>, to right our wrongs and better ourselves for the future." The doctor peers up at the clock on her wall for a beat before adding, "Speaking of the future, I believe that is enough for one day. Shall we pick this back up at the same time next week?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nick says with a haggard sigh. He fetches his cane and works himself to his feet before sparing the deer a parting glance. "I guess it's time to see what kind of damage I did to my bunny. Wish me luck."</p>
  <p>It doesn't take the fox long to find her. He follows her scent to the elevator and then the concerned expression that he receives from Clawhauser in the lobby as he makes his way to the front entrance tells him that he's on the right track. Stepping outside, he glances to his right and happens to spot a pair of black-tipped ears poking up from behind a planter. After rounding the shrubbery, she finds the doe sitting on a bench, her eyes locked on her cell phone. Texting her parents? Texting Bogo? He isn't sure he wants to speculate. She is still wearing that uneasy expression that twisted at his gut earlier. If nothing else, at least she hadn't just taken off without telling him.</p>
  <p>With a deep breath to center himself, he plods over to his partner, uncertain of what, if anything, to say. Judy hears him approach, her ears snapping in his direction and her eyes drifting up from her phone. The fox slows to a stop a few paces away and the two stare at each other for a long while in a crushingly awkward silence. Nick licks his teeth and somehow manages to find the wherewithal to speak.</p>
  <p>"Told you you'd hear some stuff you wouldn't like," he notes softly. Judy visibly fights back a cringe and offers a nod of understanding. Nick sticks his free paw into his pocket and says, "Listen-"</p>
  <p>"No, let me go first," Judy is quick to interrupt. "I can't pretend like something like that didn't affect me, but... It was unfair of me to just freak out like that. The only reason I was there in the first place was because you trusted me to hear about that part of your life and wanted my support. And I failed you."</p>
  <p>"Judy..." Nick huffs, but the bunny continues before he can get another word out.</p>
  <p>"I looked it up, and the statute of limitations for involuntary mammal-slaughter by overdose is only ten years, so-"</p>
  <p>"What?" the fox balks, suddenly confused. "Are... Are you trying to give me an <em>out?</em>"</p>
  <p>"It's not an <em>out</em>, it's <em>job security</em>. I don't know how all of this will factor into your reinstatement, but-"</p>
  <p>"Have I lost my mind?" Nick asks with a frown. "Or does this really just not bother you at all?"</p>
  <p>Judy's ears fall back, her expression tightening.</p>
  <p>"...Yes, it <em>bothers</em> me, Nick," she says through her teeth. "At first I couldn't bring myself to believe that you were even <em>capable</em> of doing something so... Thoughtless. So <em>cruel!</em>" The tod deflates at her words, having to fight the urge to look away in shame. Taking note of his expression, Judy's tone seems to soften somewhat. "But... You were a victim, too, slick. Do you remember what you told me in the cruiser before the shooting? About how it's easy for a mammal to make a mistake that they end up regretting for the rest of their lives?" the bunny asks. This time, Nick finds himself unable to meet her gaze, turning his attention to the concrete pavers between them. "I'm sure you think about that night a lot, don't you?"</p>
  <p>"...It tends to pop back into my head at inconvenient times," he admits lowly.</p>
  <p>"And I'm sure it makes you feel awful, right?" she leads.</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles despite himself, thinking back to the conversation he just shared with Doctor Long.</p>
  <p>"More than you know," he huffs.</p>
  <p>The doe nods and stands herself up, pocketing her phone before closing the short distance between the two of them. She reaches her paws up and toys with one of the buttons on his shirt for a few moments in thought before turning her gaze back up to meet his.</p>
  <p>"You were a different mammal back then, slick. <em>My</em> Nick would never do something like that. My Nick <em>knows</em> better."</p>
  <p>"I <em>did</em> know better, fluff," the tod mumbles, but Judy seems to brush the notion aside.</p>
  <p>"Even if that's the case, you were young and more or less alone in the city. You were struggling to keep your head above water in a system that-"</p>
  <p>"The <em>system</em> didn't put a gun to my head and force me to do what I did," Nick snaps. "Don't make excuses for me, Judy, <em>please</em>. I've had over a decade to come up with excuses. <em>'Oh, he would have just gotten the drugs somewhere else',</em> or <em>'Oh, it could have been someone else's coke that pushed him over the edge'</em>. It doesn't <em>matter</em>. I don't <em>want</em> there to be any more excuses." Nick shakes his head and tries to collect his thoughts as he feels himself becoming increasingly frustrated. "This is what terrifies me about... About this- <em>Us</em>. You have this... <em>Idealized</em> version of me in your head that is so far outside of reality that it may as well be a different mammal all together. I didn't do it because I was down on my luck or because I had no other choice, I did it because I was <em>hateful</em>, and <em>greedy</em>, and it bothers me that you don't care. <em>Somebody</em> should care!"</p>
  <p>"I care, Nick, I do," she tells him softly, giving his shirt a light tug. "But I also believe that mammals can change."</p>
  <p>The tod draws a huff of amusement at that.</p>
  <p>"I don't know how to tell you this, carrots, but I'm still the same mammal that I was all those years ago," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Oh?" Judy asks in mock surprise. "I'm sorry, do you have a renewed interest in the drug trade that I was unaware of? Are you planning to go back to lifting wallets and snatching purses?"</p>
  <p>The fox scoffs at that but is inwardly appreciative of the bunny's lighthearted quip.</p>
  <p>"I'm the same mammal," he insists softly. "I just happen to have better guidance nowadays."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a soft sigh and fetches the tod's free paw, silently leading him over to the bench she had been occupying a few minutes ago. Nick eases himself down onto the wooden surface beside the doe with a quiet grunt and allows himself a moment to relax.</p>
  <p>"This self-flagellation thing has got to stop, slick," the bunny says after a while. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not the same mammal that you were even a year ago, and it wouldn't be fair for me to hold your past transgressions against you. Every mammal should have an opportunity to have a new lease on life if they're willing to change. Cripes, even mammals like <em>Bellwether</em> should be able to reenter society if they allow themselves to be reformed."</p>
  <p>The tod blinks in surprise, raising an eyebrow and turning his gaze towards the smaller mammal by his side.</p>
  <p>"...Did you just compare me to Dawn Bellwether?" he asks with a laugh.</p>
  <p>"Okay, maybe not the best example, but my point still stands," she replies with a crooked smile. "You <em>have</em> changed, Nick. I know that it's difficult for you to see that, but it's true."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a mellow sigh and brings a paw up to rub at the bridge of his nose.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, I've done things that can't be fixed. It wouldn't be... <em>Fair</em> for me to just... Forget and move on."</p>
  <p>Judy chews on the thought in silence for a few minutes, leaving the fox to absently observe the foot traffic entering and leaving the precinct. A part of him desperately misses the feeling of walking in through those massive glass doors, uniform on, ready to take on the world.</p>
  <p>"How about this," Judy states after some deliberation, drawing the fox's attention. "I still have your Life Debt, right?"</p>
  <p>"...Yeah? That's what the whole 'life' part means," he replies, wondering where this is going. The bunny nods and adopts a bizarrely commanding expression. When she speaks again, her tone is comically low, as if channeling her inner Bogo.</p>
  <p>"In that case: Nicholas Wilde, I order you to devote the rest of your life to the protection and service of the public. You already swore that you would live up to the goodness that I see in you. Now's the time to prove it."</p>
  <p>The tod stares at her blankly for a beat, a bewildered chuckle eventually escaping his lips.</p>
  <p>"You are way too good for me, you know that?" he mumbles with a small smirk.</p>
  <p>"I know," Judy chimes with a playful smile.</p>
  <p>Nick chews on the inside of his cheek in thought before offering a slight nod.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots," he concedes with a huff before offering a theatrical bow. "It will be my honor." The bunny snickers at the display but seems satisfied by the arrangement. She stands herself up and offers the fox a paw to do the same. He takes her paw in his own but makes no effort to stand. Rather, he uses the opportunity to bring up the thought that had occurred to him earlier. "Hey, uh... The doc helped me realize I never really apologized for being a massive prick to you when we first met. You were right at the time- I <em>did</em> sort of get a sick pleasure out of seeing you miserable. Nobody deserved that, least of all you."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns and gives his arm a tug, and the tod reluctantly works himself to his feet.</p>
  <p>"I forgave you a long time ago, slick," she notes with concern in her eyes.</p>
  <p>"I figured as much, but... I wanted to make sure you knew I was sorry," Nick explains lamely. "So... Sorry."</p>
  <p>He leans down and plants a soft kiss on the top of the bunny's head, much to her apparent surprise. She looks up at him with a bashful grin, a slash of rosy red coloring her features.</p>
  <p>"...You're finished with your session upstairs, I presume?" she mumbles after a pause.</p>
  <p>The fox just bobs his head.</p>
  <p>"Doc wants to talk more about that stuff next week, so... Strap in for that, I guess," he tells her.</p>
  <p>"I'll be better prepared next time," the bunny assures him softly. She spares the entrance to the precinct a glance over her shoulder. "I should get back to work. See you tonight?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nick hums. "See you tonight."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"So, you know what getting your stitches out means, right?" Judy asks as she stows the last of her duty uniform in the closet near the fox's bathroom.</p>
  <p>"Hm?" Nick hums from his spot on the couch with his nose in his phone.</p>
  <p>Judy pivots on her heels and flashes the tod a wide grin.</p>
  <p>"You, my red friend, get to take an actual <em>shower</em> tonight," she notes. The tod seems to freeze in place, his eyes slowly widening in realization. Without a word, he works himself to his feet and plods right past the doe into the bathroom. Judy blinks in surprise. "Wh- You're doing it right <em>now?!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Yep. See you in two hours," he states before promptly shutting the door between them.</p>
  <p>True to his word, Nick spends nearly two entire hours locked away in the bathroom. He runs the shower for a good forty-five minutes, presumably until it ran out of hot water, at which point Judy heard him step out, followed by the tell-tale sounds of a brush against fur and the soft snip of scissors from the other side of the doorway. The doe knows enough about foxes, both from being a friend of Nick's and through her 'independent research' to understand that grooming is incredibly important to them. She has to imagine that the opportunity to <em>really</em> clean himself up for the first time in months is a welcome one. Judy, meanwhile, occupies herself with a book and listens to some music on her phone while the fox toils away.</p>
  <p>Nick eventually reemerges wearing the most contented-looking expression she has seen plastered across his muzzle in a very, <em>very</em> long time. He stands in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, his ear twitching at the tickle of cool air in the living room. A dopey smile graces his lips, complimenting his relaxed, half-lidded eyes. He takes the opportunity to let out a yawn and scratches lazily at the tuft of fur on his chest.</p>
  <p><em>His chest</em>.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks, somehow only just realizing that the fox is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist with his clothing slung over one arm. Nick doesn't seem to mind being essentially out in the buff in front of her, so she doesn't allow herself to make a big deal out of it, either. Rather, she takes a moment to examine his handiwork, dragging her eyes up along his form.</p>
  <p>His rust and cream colored fur is still slightly damp from the humidity inside the bathroom but even that can't account for the shine he has taken on. No, experience has told her that only expensive shampoo and a good, thorough brushing can get fur looking that lustrous. The shaggy, disheveled coat that she had gotten so used to has suddenly become well-trimmed and shapely, and his tail, swishing lazily from side to side under his towel, looks more like a well-oiled painters brush than the frazzled mess it had become as of late. In truth, only the patchy fur surrounding the wound on his shoulder and jagged scar detracted from his appearance. Otherwise, he hadn't a hair out of place.</p>
  <p>"How's the view, fluff?" Nick teases with a small smirk, having noticed Judy's wandering eyes.</p>
  <p>Well, no sense in denying it.</p>
  <p>"You clean up good," Judy admits with a shy smile. Nick's teasing expression mellows to something more genuine at the compliment. "Feeling better?"</p>
  <p>The fox works a kink out of his neck and starts to plod towards his bedroom.</p>
  <p>"Rabbit, that was a borderline spiritual experience."</p>
  <p>Judy just smiles and watches the fox disappear through the other doorway, presumably to change. It feels good to see him this relaxed and happy again. The news that his doctor had given him earlier is great, too. Soon enough, they'll be partners again, back out on the streets, making the world a better place. The rabbit's smile splits into a grin and she draws a happy sigh, allowing herself to flop back onto Nick's couch. Sure, the last several months have been unbearable at the worst of times and arduous at the best, but considering how much it had strengthened her friendship with the fox, how they'd become something... <em>More</em>... She can't help but feel like all of the hardship has been worth it.</p>
  <p>Her eyes wander around the tod's apartment for a moment and thoughts of her conversation with her mother earlier in the day start to creep back into her mind. Nick is getting better. Cripes, he <em>is</em> better, if she's being honest with herself. There really isn't much need for her to stay at his place any more.</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, still frustrated by how much the notion twists at her gut. She had gotten too used to it. To spending her mornings and nights with the fox. She'd grown to <em>love</em> it.</p>
  <p>And... She didn't want to go.</p>
  <p>"What's the matter, carrots?"</p>
  <p>Judy nearly jumps off of the couch, startled by Nick's sudden presence.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Stupid sneaky foxes!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nick, now fully clothed, Judy notes, offers a smug grin, his paws clasped behind his back while the bunny collects herself.</p>
  <p>"<em>Don't do that!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Do what?" he asks, plainly knowing <em>exactly</em> what she is referring to.</p>
  <p>"Sneak up on me! You did that on purpose!"</p>
  <p>His smile widens to a point where Judy fears it might reach his big, dumb ears.</p>
  <p>"My, my, officer, so quick to resort to baseless accusations," he chides with a teasing expression before straightening himself back up. "I'll have you know that I merely <em>walked</em> over here, no sneaking, skulking, or slinking involved. It's not my fault you got lost inside that fuzzy little noggin of yours again. Seriously, what's got you all busted up?"</p>
  <p>Judy's peeved expression subsides to one more dour and her ears flop backwards in uncertainty. She briefly considers brushing the question aside, but figures it best to be honest with the fox. It has worked well for them thus far.</p>
  <p>"I just realized I'm going to have to move back to my own place soon," she says softly.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks, apparently not having expected her to say that. He cocks his head slightly to one side.</p>
  <p>"Why?"</p>
  <p>"Because... Because look how healed up you are! You don't really need me around any more," she explains.</p>
  <p>The tod quirks an eyebrow, sprouting a small frown.</p>
  <p>"No, I mean... Do you really think I <em>want</em> you to leave?" Nick asks. Judy opens her mouth to reply but finds that her breath dies in her throat. The fox takes the opportunity to round the couch and sit down beside her, quickly enough that your average mammal would never notice that something had happened to his hip. "Maybe this is way too forward, and maybe I'm pushing things too fast, but despite everything that's happened over the last few months, having you here with me has been the absolute best. If you don't want to go, then don't. My dingy basement apartment will always be open to you."</p>
  <p>Judy swallows a lump in her throat, finding herself equally charmed as apprehensive. Yes, the thought of staying longer gives her some comfort, but at the same time, they are discussing having her move in with him. As in, <em>permanently</em> move in. They can play off their closeness as being friends and partners on the force, and her extended stay at the fox's apartment as the tod requiring help while he was injured, but this... This makes their... 'Thing' suddenly seem very... <em>Final</em>.</p>
  <p>And... As much as she adores the fox, some small part of her finds the notion rather terrifying.</p>
  <p>Nick seems to take note of her hesitance and his ears droop slightly before he can catch himself. Barely enough for your average mammal to notice, but the bunny certainly does. Despite the discouragement he must have been feeling, he puts on a warm smile for the doe.</p>
  <p>"Up to you," he concludes with a wink. Nick turns to walk away but only makes it a few paces before something inside the bunny snaps.</p>
  <p>She reaches a paw out to snatch Nick's arm and the tod's gaze shifts to meet her own in surprise. The two stare at each other for a few tense moments. Nick, waiting for the rabbit to say something, and Judy not knowing what to say.</p>
  <p>She is overreacting. She knows she is. Yes, it's sudden, but she <em>wants</em> this, doesn't she? Nothing has given her more joy than seeing Nick happy, and an opportunity to be closer to him, to keep pushing the boundaries of this weird, wonderful thing they are building together... How could she pass it up?</p>
  <p>Besides, what was waiting for her on the other side of town? A cramped, dreary, lonely box for her to wallow in? No, she likes it here, in <em>this</em> apartment. With her fox.</p>
  <p><em>Her</em> fox.</p>
  <p>She watches Nick's expression, noting his nervousness. His <em>uncertainty</em>. He has never been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, in fact, he makes a point not to, but he lets his guard down around her. He <em>trusts</em> her. <em>Implicitly</em>. Enough to be himself around her. Enough to want to share his den with her. Enough to offer his heart to her despite his very real fears of abandonment and betrayal.</p>
  <p>She wants this. No, she <em>needs</em> it.</p>
  <p>Without a second thought, Judy tugs on his arm and forces herself up, her muzzle hastily finding the fox's own.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Condition 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Judy feels her partner stiffen in surprise as she forces her lips to his, and for a split second she fears that her impulsiveness may have once again gotten the better of her. Doubly so, considering that only a few hours ago the fox was dredging up some of the most painful memories of his life. He seemed chipper after freshening up, but the bunny has to assume that emotional scarring of that magnitude doesn't just disappear with a little time and a hot shower. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time he has put on a smile for her despite suffering from obvious internal turmoil. To suddenly force such intimacy on him out of the blue felt, in retrospect, a <em>little</em> insensitive.</p>
  <p>However, Nick seems to melt into the impromptu kiss after a few tense moments, drawing a soft sigh and sagging under her touch. The kiss is clumsy and uncertain, the odd shape of their muzzles conspiring against each other like two puzzle pieces that don't <em>quite</em> fit together correctly. The bunny can't help but recall what she had read online a while back, about foxes tending to <em>nibble</em> more than kiss. It takes all but a scant few seconds to start to understand why. His big, damp nose seems to get in the way and his thin lips and narrow muzzle perhaps leave a <em>little</em> to be desired.</p>
  <p>She doesn't allow the kiss to linger for too long, quickly starting to fear that her heart may explode if it beats any faster. Tugging herself back, a lick of uncertainty begins to creep up her spine as the full realization of what she had just done, of what they'd just <em>shared</em>,begins to set in. Nick's own eyes flutter open unevenly to meet hers, an expression somewhere between bewilderment and awe plastered across his features. They stare at each other in silence for a good while, their muzzles still close. Judy's nose twitches as the fox's warm breath tickles her fur, but strangely, she has no other reaction. She had figured that their first kiss would be... Fireworks, or a tidal wave of emotions, or... <em>Something</em>, but she hadn't felt any of that. Rather, it just felt... Obvious. Like a confirmation of something that she already understood. Her partner, likewise, seems either unable or unwilling to do anything other than stare at her with that stupefied expression, something that only further churns her growing anxiety. The bunny swallows thickly and tries to muster up the courage to offer some kind of explanation.</p>
  <p>"Nick-"</p>
  <p>But before she can get another word out, the fox unexpectedly wraps his good arm around her back and tugs her briskly into another kiss.</p>
  <p>This time, <em>he</em> leads. His kiss is deeper, more certain, more <em>fervent</em>. She has <em>never</em> been kissed like this before, regardless of species. It feels like the fox is pouring his heart into her own. The initial shock of the gesture quickly subsides and the bunny soon finds herself practically drowning in an overwhelming wash of relief and pleasure. Her arms slowly snake their way around his barrel and she gives him a light squeeze, drawing herself deeper into his embrace. Nick shudders under her touch, a low rumble almost akin to a purr escaping his throat and rattling into her own.</p>
  <p>This time, there <em>is</em> a tidal wave.</p>
  <p>It feels like all of her pent up emotions from the last six months- The frustration, the fear, the uncertainty, the anger, the occasional exuberance, all of it comes rushing out at once through the kiss. Her body starts to quake against the fox's larger frame and a happy squeak bubbles its way up from the pit of her chest. She feels a few warm tears slide down her cheeks but can't be bothered to hide them from her partner. If there ever was a time to be a dumb, emotional bunny, this is it.</p>
  <p>Nick is the one to break the kiss this time, if for no other reason than to catch his breath. Judy fares little better, finding herself panting as though she had just completed a mile-long run. She clings to his shirt tightly, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his chest. The fox's heart is firing at a rapid pace as well, giving her an odd sense of comfort through the notion that he, too, is probably feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. The rabbit tilts her head back to peer up at her companion and is surprised to find his own eyes glistening above a broad grin now splitting his muzzle.</p>
  <p>The sight takes her breath away. This is the <em>real</em> Nick Wilde, laid bare for her to see. No mask, no censor, no snark. Just a fox who has finally found someone that he can trust completely. Someone he can bear his soul to.</p>
  <p>"I love you," Judy says quickly, shocking even herself by how easily the words tumble from her lips. She isn't sure that she intended to say that, but the moment felt too genuine to let slip by without some form of acknowledgment. Nick's breath hitches in his throat, his eyes slowly widening in surprise. Seeing this, the doe is quick to assuage his concerns. "I don't expect you to say it too, Nick. I... I just need you to know. I love you so much."</p>
  <p>The fox shudders again and a few fresh tears finally manage to slip down the sides of his muzzle. He seems far less comfortable with his blatant vulnerability than she is, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers before drawing an unsteady breath in an attempt to collect himself. Apparently he finds the effort rather futile, as a flustered, self-conscious chuckle eventually escapes his lips. The doe sprouts a small frown and reaches her paws up to run her fingers through the long, cream-colored fur on his cheeks, inwardly hoping that she didn't make him feel obligated to admit anything that he isn't prepared to say. He doesn't <em>need</em> to say anything.</p>
  <p>To Judy's relief, her touch seems to steady the tod, who smiles modestly and leans some of his weight into the gesture. He cracks his eyes open to meet her own once more and the doe immediately finds herself getting lost in the warmth and fascination in his gaze. That alone says more than any words ever could.</p>
  <p>"You are... A nutty bunny, you know that?" he eventually mumbles, earning a flustered giggle from the doe.</p>
  <p>"I've been informed," she replies with a shy smile.</p>
  <p>Nick shifts back over towards the couch, allowing the doe to sit herself down again. He eases himself down beside her and fetches one of her paws in his own. It's plain to see a certain hesitance on his face, and when he opens his mouth to speak but fails to produce any sound, Judy hardly has to guess as to the reason why.</p>
  <p>"You don't have to say it," she reaffirms, giving her captive paw a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"No, I... I do," he mutters in return. The fox draws an uneven breath, seeming to forcibly steel himself for a beat before managing to fix her with a rather resolute expression. "I... I love you, too, Judy..." He draws another breathy chuckle and dips his muzzle down to dig his nose into the crux of her neck, something that elicits a quivering giggle from her lips. "I think I have for a long time and I've either been too stupid or too afraid to admit it."</p>
  <p>Okay, so she <em>may</em> have been a little overzealous in her previous consideration. It <em>does</em> feel good to hear him say it, maybe even better than the kiss. It feels like the weight of all of her lingering doubts and festering insecurities have been lifted from her shoulders. They love each other. They really <em>can</em> make this work.</p>
  <p>"I'm glad," she coos, once again roping her arms around his barrel and tugging herself close.</p>
  <p>Her heart is still practically hammering out of her chest, but as Nick coils his arms around her back and the rhythmic thrum of his own heart starts to come to the forefront of her attention, she feels herself start to calm. The fox takes to stroking her ears again, a gesture that has grown to become a mutual delight of sorts. Nick draws a heavy sigh and Judy flicks her eyes upwards, only for another wave of delicious warmth to flood her body when she takes note of his contented expression. The fur on his cheeks is matted with tears, but the crooked, bashful smile on his lips and his half-lidded, gentle eyes are a clear sign that he's happy. <em>Genuinely</em> happy.</p>
  <p>Feeling her desire creeping up on her once more, Judy bites her lip and carefully angles her chin upwards, resting it against his chest. Nick seems to take the hint and cranes his neck down to kiss her once more. The bunny allows her eyelids to slide closed as he nears, only to snap them back open when their teeth inadvertently collide. The doe tugs her head back and brings a paw to her lips, both to rub away the sudden soreness as well as to stifle a surprised laugh.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," the fox chuckles along with her with an embarrassed grin.</p>
  <p>He seems to want to pull away, as if he had somehow spoiled the moment, but the doe is quick to close the gap between their muzzles once more, her aim more practiced this time around. The kiss is brief and quiet and perhaps a little playful, but it sends a rolling thrill up her spine all the same.</p>
  <p>Maybe she jumped the gun on the whole kissing-the-fox thing as well. A bunny's muzzle would surely be more suitable for receiving such intimate displays of affection, but Judy is quickly learning to love this, too. In fact, in the absence of the initial shock and overwhelming emotions of their first two kisses, she finds that the growing familiarity only redoubles the electric waves of excitement coursing through her body.</p>
  <p>Apparently ill-content to simply grace the bunny's lips, the fox shifts his muzzle to the side and peppers her jawline with light kisses and playful nibbles. His affections continue on down the side of her neck, inching towards her collar bone and drawing a pleased shiver out of her.</p>
  <p>No, she was dead wrong. Fox-kissing is good. Very, <em>very</em> good. She feels her inhibitions being stripped away under his gentle touch and rich, musky scent. His warm breath and damp nose tickles her fur, urging a happy giggle from her lips which is met in turn by a rumbling chuckle of the fox's own. Judy feels her heart swell at the notion that Nick seems to be enjoying this just as much as she is.</p>
  <p>"Well, I guess now I can confirm," he mumbles huskily, his muzzle drifting lazily up to her ear, "You guys really <em>do</em> taste like carrots."</p>
  <p>"Nick," Judy laughs, giving him a playful nudge.</p>
  <p>The fox rubs his cheek against hers before returning to nuzzling and nibbling at her neck, tracing down to her shoulder and dipping his nose inside of her shirt collar. The bunny can't help but quiver at his touch, especially when his low, breathy growl returns. There is perhaps the <em>slightest</em> twist of primal uncertainty in the back of the bunny's mind, but knowing that Nick would never do anything to hurt her only makes his sensual exploration all the more enticing. More than the instinctual fear of a predator ravaging her body, she feels an overwhelming sense of affirmation and comfort that Nick really <em>is</em> attracted to her as strongly as she is to him.</p>
  <p>Just as the bunny is beginning to wonder exactly how far the fox is willing to take his exploration tonight, he seems to back off.</p>
  <p>"How fast is too fast?" he questions softly, his warm breath rolling across her neck.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm alright..." Judy manages to huff out through her lightheaded delirium. The bunny shakes her head, suddenly realizing that she is laying on her back with the tod looming over her.</p>
  <p>The fox presses another kiss to the underside of her jaw, eliciting another light squeak from the doe.</p>
  <p>"You look like you're about to pass out," he mutters into her fur.</p>
  <p>She reaches her paws up and slides her fingertips through the still-damp fur on his neck, absently enjoying how luxuriously soft his coat feels to the touch.</p>
  <p>"This is... A lot," is all the bunny can think to say.</p>
  <p>"It is," the fox agrees, echoing a conversation from the first time she visited him in the hospital after the shooting. It feels like it happened ages ago at this point. He shifts himself up and presses another quiet kiss to her forehead before offering a gentle smile. "This whole day has been a lot."</p>
  <p>The doe winces weakly, her fears from earlier being confirmed.</p>
  <p>"Sorry. I know it was pretty selfish of me to just spring on you like that," she offers as an apology.</p>
  <p>His smile broadens at that and he cocks his head to one side, his expression edging more towards teasing.</p>
  <p>"I'd say it's right in line with your established modus operandi, carrots. I know you're a <em>huge</em> fan of abrupt chaos. Everything you do happens at a thousand miles per hour, why would this be any different?" he jokes.</p>
  <p>The fact that he doesn't seem to be upset about it helps to put her mind at ease, but it doesn't make her feel any less guilty.</p>
  <p>"I really <em>am</em> trying my best not to rush this," she mumbles meekly in return. "Trying and failing, maybe. I just... Couldn't wait any longer to tell you."</p>
  <p>His playful expression slowly morphs to one that's nothing short of loving.</p>
  <p>"I'm glad you didn't," he huffs, craning his neck down once more to offer a tender nuzzle.</p>
  <p>The bunny lets out a quiet mewl and has to fight back a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Seeing this, the tod furrows his brows in concern, but Judy is quick to flash a reassuring smile.</p>
  <p>"We're not moving too fast," Judy reasserts, offering the tod a placating squeeze. "I'm okay, really. It's just... A lot, all at once."</p>
  <p>Nick nods and makes an effort to lift himself off of her. Judy immediately finds herself missing the warmth that his body provided.</p>
  <p>"How about a break? We should get dinner started, anyway," he suggests, offering the doe a paw.</p>
  <p>Judy allows the fox to help her upright but can't resist the urge to rope him into another quick hug. She can already tell that she's going to have to work on her self-control if this is going to be the new normal.</p>
  <p>"Sounds like a plan," she mumbles with her snout embedded in the soft fur of his neck. "My mom emailed me a bunch of family recipes that we can make together. I found a few that I think you'll love."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>There really is no question- Nick is all but recovered. Sure, his physical strength and endurance is far removed from what he was capable of prior to the shooting, but that would all return in time with continued training. Judy can't help but admire the fox's ease of movement as he assists her in the kitchen, meandering around with no visible discomfort, even without his cane. She keeps close to his side whenever possible, a tenacious yearning to be near to him superseding any semblance of restraint that she would have otherwise displayed. Nick doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he makes a point of coiling his tail around her hips any time she nears, much to her delight. An easy silence falls between the two as they work through the recipe that the bunny had selected, though the fleeting glances they would spare each other on occasion sort of spoke for themselves.</p>
  <p>That said, the bunny can't help but take note of how... Normal things feel. Well, not quite <em>normal</em>, obviously, but about as normal as potentially moving in to your best-friend-turned-lover's apartment can get. It's a new normal that the bunny can already tell she is going to love. In fact, she figures she may as well broach the subject again now that they have gotten the, uh, <em>pleasantries</em> out of the way.</p>
  <p>"You really don't mind me moving in with you?" the bunny asks as she finishes preparing a light salad for the two of them to share.</p>
  <p>Nick spares her a curious glance as he tends to a sizzling pan of mixed vegetables on the stove top.</p>
  <p>"Well, yeah! I mean... It's up to you, fluff," he tells her, reaching a claw tip up to scratch at the bridge of his nose. "You practically live here full-time already. I don't see any trouble in making it official. Plus, you're small enough that I can just shove you in the closet if I ever get sick of you."</p>
  <p>The bunny draws a snort of amusement and gives the tod a playful poke in the ribs as she passes by to fetch some small plates from the cupboard nearby.</p>
  <p>"I'll let my landlord know I won't be renewing my lease once it expires and buy a parting gift basket for my crazy neighbors," she says. Her eyes drift through the opening between the kitchen and living room to the couch that she had called a bed for the past several months and a creeping blush starts to work its way into her features as a thought comes to mind. "And... Uh... Sleeping arrangements?"</p>
  <p>The question seems to catch the fox somewhat off guard, as he stiffens to a point where Judy can see the fur on the back of his neck starting to rise. She knows she's doing little to reinforce her 'really don't want to rush this' angle, but it seemed like a logical thing to ask, given the circumstances.</p>
  <p>"Uh... Heh," Nick chuckles awkwardly. "Also up to you...?"</p>
  <p>The bunny flashes the fox a small smirk, amused by his bashfulness.</p>
  <p>"I'm not the only one in this relationship, slick," she reminds him.</p>
  <p>The fox licks his teeth and fiddles with the contents of his pan in silent contemplation for a few long moments. Judy has half a mind to assure him that she is plenty content enough with her current arrangements, but when the bunny catches the larger mammal working up the nerve to speak, she keeps the thought to herself out of fear of discouraging him.</p>
  <p>"We could try to, uh... Share a bed. If you want to, I mean," he eventually offers, uncertainty coloring his tone. "I... I think I'd like that."</p>
  <p>Judy has to hold back a giggle from escaping her lips at how adorably flustered the fox had become. As much as she wants to take advantage of the moment and poke a little fun, she knows that he is stretching himself pretty far outside of his comfort zone as it is.</p>
  <p>"I think I'd like that, too," Judy agrees with a grin.</p>
  <p>The tod sprouts a weak smile of his own and seems to relax, turning his attention back to the stove top. It's a good while before he speaks again, but when he does, there is a certain deliberation in his tone.</p>
  <p>"Haven't heard from your parents in a while. Should I be worried?" the fox leads in a very curious fashion.</p>
  <p>Judy raises an eyebrow at that but shakes her head in response.</p>
  <p>"No, they just wanted to give me some space. They knew I was a little stressed out for various... Reasons, and they were trying to avoid causing any unnecessary aggravation."</p>
  <p>"Is one of those reasons tall, red, and handsome?" he asks, flashing a well-practiced smirk.</p>
  <p>"Yes. And obnoxious, too," the doe replies with a playful roll of her eyes. "My mom actually called earlier today to check up on me. Everything's fine."</p>
  <p>The fox nods to himself and goes silent for a few moments, staring blankly at the pan in front of him in a fashion that tells the bunny that something is on his mind.</p>
  <p>"...Did you tell her about me?" he questions cautiously.</p>
  <p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p>
  <p>"I did, and I'm sure she told my dad after we hung up. Cripes, knowing how rumors spread in the warren, I wouldn't be surprised if my entire family knows by now," Judy says with a light giggle. "She was enthusiastic about it to say the least."</p>
  <p>The fox quirks an eyebrow in confusion before a look of realization seems to cross his features.</p>
  <p>"Not about 'us', fluff, <em>me</em>," he clarifies. "<em>Old</em> me."</p>
  <p>"Oh," the bunny states, realizing what he's referring to. "Uh... No. She called this morning, before your session."</p>
  <p>Frankly, she hasn't even considered how her parents may react to the criminal dealings of his youth. Having to broach the subject of how they first <em>met</em> would be bad enough. Both of her parents <em>like</em> Nick, that much is certain, and they've made a considerable effort to be more open-minded about predators in general, but criminal wrongdoings go beyond species. Judy could imagine her parents making a huge fiasco over the ghosts of Nick's past. They would certainly be justified in their concerns.</p>
  <p>"Alright," Nick states plainly. When he offers nothing further, the bunny feels a lick of concern creep up her spine. She shuffles over to her companion and places a consoling paw on his forearm.</p>
  <p>"I don't have any intention of telling them, slick. Not unless you want me to," she tells him. The fox chews on the thought for a beat, his expression twisting with anxiety.</p>
  <p>"And if they ask about what I used to do before we met? You'll... What, lie to them?" he asks in an almost accusatory fashion. The bunny frowns, uncertain of what to say.</p>
  <p>"...Do you <em>want</em> me to tell them?" she eventually asks.</p>
  <p>The fox stares at her with a heavy expression for a few long moments, as if very seriously considering the notion.</p>
  <p>"I dunno..." he admits with a sigh. "They're not going to take it as well as you took it."</p>
  <p>"You don't know that," she feels compelled to say despite the fact that she has difficulty believing it, herself.</p>
  <p>"They don't know me like you do. They don't even know I used to be a con-artist, fluff," the fox replies dismissively. "If we're serious about this thing, all of that dirt is going to come up eventually. You know that, right?"</p>
  <p>The bunny draws her paw back and pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh. In truth, she doesn't even know how to approach this little conundrum. Nick is right, her parents are probably not going to take it very well and it'll be a big mess for everyone involved. Maybe she could trickle-feed them the truth over time, letting them acclimate to the more gray areas of Nick's past before jumping into the abyss. Maybe it <em>should</em> be a mess. Maybe they should just treat it like ripping off a bandage and deal with the fallout up front.</p>
  <p>"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," the bunny huffs after some deliberation. "I know you hate it when I lie to my parents, but they don't need to know about that stuff right now."</p>
  <p>Nick scoffs in amusement at the suggestion, much to her surprise. He pulls the cooked vegetables off of the burner and transfers them into a serving bowl before catching Judy's quizzical expression.</p>
  <p>"You perplex me, bunny," he explains, as if that answered anything. "If I told my spiel to any other mammal, they would have kicked my ass to the curb in an instant. Meanwhile, here you are, trying to protect me from your <em>family</em>."</p>
  <p>"I'm goal-oriented. Once I sink my teeth into something, I have a hard time letting go," she offers flatly.</p>
  <p>"Spoken like a true pred," the fox nods sagely.</p>
  <p>"Nick, just-," Judy huffs, starting to realize that they're going to be working through this for some time to come. "What you did- what <em>happened</em>- was horrible, we both know that, but you're not <em>evil</em>, slick. I know you regret how that night ended, and not out of some selfish fear of getting 'found out' or harming our relationship. You shouldn't have to frame all of your future happiness against a mistake that happened over a decade ago."</p>
  <p>"I'm starting to get the impression that you know me better than I know me," the fox states with an edge of frustration in his voice.</p>
  <p>It's enough to temper her blind examination of the situation. Judy quickly realizes how belittling and presumptuous it must seem for her to insert herself into a state of affairs that the fox has been grappling with for nearly twenty years, only to act like she knows any better. She can't know the depth of his guilt and it would be foolish and insensitive for her to imply that he should just 'get over it'.</p>
  <p>"Look, let's just... Not worry about it right now, if that's even possible," she says softly. "Your final session with Doctor Long is next Monday. We'll work through this stuff then, alright?"</p>
  <p>The fox draws a resigned-sounding sigh, but offers a nod nonetheless.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Can't wait."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"So, uh..." Nick clears his throat. "Are you a left-side kinda bunny, or a righty?"</p>
  <p>Judy spares her partner a glance as she steps into his bedroom, now freshened up from a much-needed shower. The fox had stripped down to a tank-top and a pair of patterned boxers, while the bunny herself had donned the usual pantie and over-sized t-shirt combo that she typically wore in the evenings. Despite the playful smirk creasing his muzzle and the easy-going, half-lidded eyes, his forced nonchalance would have been evident to any outside observer. To her finely tuned Nick Wilde barometer, his nervousness and uncertainty was as plain as day. She puts on a disarming smile for the tod and cocks her head slightly.</p>
  <p>"I toss and turn," she informs him. "Bed divisions don't typically apply to me." When the quip doesn't so much as get a raised eyebrow out of him, the bunny rolls her eyes and shuffles over to the side of the mattress closest to her. "Relax, slick, it's just sleep. Come on."</p>
  <p>She flicks off the lamp sitting atop his cardboard nightstand, plunging the room into utter darkness. Judy supposes that, like the warren, one benefit of living underground is that you never have to worry about morning arriving too soon or the lights of the city bleeding in through the curtains. She reaches a paw out to feel for the mattress before clambering on. The lack of any frame or bedspring had initially amused the bunny, but in truth the low height of the mattress was rather convenient for her stature. Judy starts to work herself under the bedsheets and quirks an ear when she hears the fox finally move to join her.</p>
  <p>She feels the mattress shift under his weight as he slides in beside her. A barely audible pop reaches her ears, likely as his hip protests the motion of bending down. Judy had hoped that having his stitches removed would alleviate some difficulty from trivial tasks like laying down, but that doesn't seem to be the case. That said, the fox hadn't vocalized his discomfort, so maybe it really <em>isn't</em> as bad as it sounds.</p>
  <p>After a few more moments of wriggling, the bunny finds herself comfortably under the covers. The fox has a decent mattress, if nothing else. It's soft enough to still conform to her frame, despite her light weight. Larger than anything she has ever slept on, as well. One of the perks of having a larger mammal as a boyfriend, she considers.</p>
  <p>The doe takes note of the stillness in the room after she settles and rolls her head to the side to peer at the fox. She isn't sure why she bothered, as inky blackness is the only thing that greets her. Still, she can sense his presence nearby thanks to the subtle warmth radiating off of his body, and the feeling of his breath lightly drifting over her short fur tells the doe that he's most likely looking in her direction as well. Knowing how acute his night vision is, it's not difficult for her to imagine the tod staring at her with his eyes dilated wide, still able to see her with relative ease.</p>
  <p>"Is this okay?" she hears him mutter through the darkness.</p>
  <p>Judy smiles at the cautious uncertainty in his voice and bites her bottom lip. Feeling brave, she scoots herself closer to the tod and rolls over, pressing her back into his warm chest. She feels the fox stiffen slightly, but he offers no other protest as the bunny settles in once more. She can feel his heartbeat thumping away with a certain urgency, more than likely thanks to their sudden proximity. That, and the creeping warmth she starts to steal from the larger mammal, is enough to affix a self-satisfied smile to her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"<em>Now</em> it's okay," Judy sighs contentedly.</p>
  <p>A ticklish vibration rolls up her spine as the fox chuckles behind her. He seems to deliberate over something for a beat before placing a hesitant paw on her side, as if searching for a line he isn't supposed to cross. When she doesn't react negatively to his touch, he snakes his arm further around her barrel, eventually tugging her snugly against his form. His muzzle comes to rest between her ears, lightly grazing the top of her head. Judy tilts her chin up to offer an affectionate nuzzle and earns herself a bemused huff from the tod for her troubles.</p>
  <p>The two spend a few moments settling into the intimate embrace. Judy finds that post-shower Nick's familiar, musky scent is far more subdued than she is accustomed to, with notes of coconut-scented shampoo tickling her nose instead. It's not an unpleasant scent by any means. Just the opposite, in fact. The fox just didn't strike her as a coconut-scented <em>anything</em> kind of mammal. Rather unexpectedly, she feels a fluffy mass slide up between her legs and come to rest against her belly like a silken pillow of sorts.</p>
  <p>"...Is it okay if I touch...?" Judy whispers. The fox doesn't answer for a moment, apparently unprepared for the question. Eventually, though, she feels him softly nod his head.</p>
  <p>The doe reaches a paw down and grazes the tip of his tail, which twitches ever so slightly in response. Given how sensitive a fox's tail apparently is, she cautiously runs her fingers through the long, luxurious hairs, interested to see how her companion would react. She feels the tod stiffen behind her, and for a moment the bunny fears she may have been too grabby, but he seems to settle after a beat, drawing a long, contented-sounding sigh. Spurred on, she presses her palm into the fluffy mass, reveling in how luxuriously soft it feels to the touch. If nothing else, Nick takes great care of his fur. She'll have to investigate that coconut shampoo he uses tomorrow morning. Judy takes to stroking the long appendage in a fashion that's not too dissimilar from the way the tod tends to treat her ears and cracks a small smile when, it starts to slowly sway under her touch.</p>
  <p><em>'Long tails are fun,'</em> she considers with some amusement. It's like it has a mind of its own.</p>
  <p>Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels Nick's claws start to dig into her skin through her t-shirt. A flash of primal fear bolts up her spine, but it's quickly swept away by feelings of delight as the fox begins to scratch and knead at her belly and side with an almost startling amount of tenderness. A quiet coo escapes the doe's lips as her mind starts to swim thanks to the intoxicating sensations around her. The caress of his tail, the just-sharp-enough scratching of his claws, the warmth radiating off of his body, his comforting, familiar scent... It's almost <em>too</em> perfect.</p>
  <p>Judy allows herself to relax and it's not long before the tod's gentle affections lull her into a cozy haze. The fact that trying something like this with Nick ended up feeling so perfectly natural, so comfortable and <em>right</em>, is a relief so immense that it feels exhausting in its own right. Just as the doe finds herself teetering on the edge of consciousness, she feels the fox tilt his muzzle down and press a soft kiss to the top of her head, square between her ears. She smiles warmly and squirms in his grasp, but as much as she would have loved to twist around and kiss him until her lips felt sore, her exhaustion finally catches up with her, dragging her bodily into a deep, blissful slumber.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Morning arrives far sooner than the bunny would have preferred, but her cell phone alarm was insistent on dragging her out of bed to begin another work day. She apparently made good on her promise to the fox last night, as toss and turn she had, now finding herself practically buried in her partner's embrace. The larger mammal surrounding her more than likely didn't mind; if his quiet, patterned breathing is any indication, he is still out like a light. Cracking her eyes open in the still-darkened bedroom reveals a field of cream-colored foxy neck fur that she had unconsciously embedded her muzzle into. More of his usual scent had returned since his shower yesterday afternoon, she absently notes, though it may simply seem that way thanks to his scruffy throat being the first thing her nose happened to grace this morning. All the same, she only allows herself to bask in the lovely deluge of all things Nick Wilde for a few fleeting moments before the incessant call of her alarm forces her to rise.</p>
  <p>It takes some measured effort to untangle herself from the snare of furry limbs and warm bedsheets, but she eventually manages to worm her way out of the fox's cozy embrace without waking him in order to toggle off the alarm on her cell. Just enough daylight is trickling in from under the bedroom door to make out her partner's features, and she finds some solace in his decidedly neutral expression. After the trial that had been therapy yesterday, she had half-expected the tod to have to fight through another bout of night terrors, but apart from a little bit of squirming and grasping at empty bedsheets when she had woken up to use the bathroom at some point during the night, he seemed to have slept quite soundly. Feeling perhaps a little impish, she cranes her neck down and plants a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. The fox's muzzle twitches and he draws a quiet huff, but otherwise stays dead to the world.</p>
  <p>Satisfied, the bunny works her way off of the mattress and begins her morning routine to ready herself for the day. She throws on a pair of sweatpants and slips outside to take a quick jog around the block before coming back in to enjoy a brief shower and fetch a couple sticks of celery and a carrot from the refrigerator to snack on during the bus ride to the precinct. As expected, Nick is still fast asleep by the time she makes her way out the door to head for work.</p>
  <p>Judy arrives at the precinct well before muster, as usual, and uses some of that extra time to prepare herself a nice, hot cup of tea in the break room. Hopefully, at some point in the near future, Bogo will feed her some new scraps of information regarding her upcoming assignment. The doe had managed to manufacture some modicum of enjoyment out of her temporary position down in records, but she has no intention of toiling away in that stuffy room for the rest of her life. Wolfard was right- the city council really <em>does</em> like to drag their heels when it comes to setting anything in stone.</p>
  <p>Judy is so lost in her musings that she practically collides with another mammal upon exiting the break room. Thankfully, she manages to avoid dumping nearly-boiling tea all over the would-be victim in front of her, but only just.</p>
  <p>"Oh, s-sorry!" Judy squeaks, taking a few paces back to offer an apologetic smile. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."</p>
  <p>"That's quite alright," the mammal, a rather pretty-looking ewe, replies. She's wearing a modest but professional-looking dress in pastel blue with small, matching earrings. Her head-wool is tidied up in a fashion not too dissimilar from the way Dawn Bellwether used to wear hers, though decidedly less 'poofy'. Her eyes are soft and disarming and perhaps a little nervous, eying the bunny before her as if <em>she</em>, of all mammals, may bite her at any moment. Judy notices the visitor badge hanging on a lanyard around her neck and raises an eyebrow. Visitors aren't typically supposed to be in this area of the precinct. "Actually, maybe you can help me. Do you happen to know where Captain Wolfard's office is located? It appears he was relocated recently."</p>
  <p>Speak of the devil. Somewhere, the captain's ears must be burning.</p>
  <p>"Is he expecting you?" Judy asks. "Did you check in with the front desk? Guests usually have an escort."</p>
  <p>"Oh, it's... I'm sort of dropping in unannounced," the ewe says sheepishly.</p>
  <p>The bunny's confusion turns to suspicion, and she's just about to fetch Clawhauser or one of the other mammals on staff to find out what's going on when she happens to glance back at her visitor badge and catch the name.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'C. Higgs'</em>
</p>
  <p>"Wait," the bunny frowns. "Are you... Are you <em>Clover?</em> Captain Wolfard's mate?</p>
  <p>The sheep looks surprised by the claim for a beat, but an expression of realization seems to wash over her features after a moment.</p>
  <p>"I am. And you must be Judy Hopps. How could I not recognize the ZPD's first bunny officer? Douglass has told me all about you," Clover says.</p>
  <p>The bunny cracks a small smile at the use of the old wolf's first name. She is fairly certain that was the first time she has ever heard it uttered. His first name could have been 'Captain' for all she knew.</p>
  <p>"Only in glowing terms, I hope," the doe grins bashfully.</p>
  <p>"Yes, but by the way he frames your actions, one would assume that you are out blowing up train cars every weekend," the ewe smirks.</p>
  <p>She's really never going to live that down, is she?</p>
  <p>"It was just the one train car..." Judy mumbles abashedly.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure he just worries. He worries about all of the mammals under his supervision, as I'm sure most senior staff members do," Clover tells him. Fair enough, Judy supposes.</p>
  <p>"You said you're looking for the captain's new office?" The bunny asks. She gestures for the ewe to follow. "We're headed the same way. C'mon." Clover falls in line behind the doe and the two make their way through the massive halls of the precinct. Judy spares the sheep a glance over her shoulder and says, "Captain Wolfard told me a little about you, as well. You're a chair-mammal on the Board of Education, right?"</p>
  <p>"<em>The</em> chair-mammal of the Board of Education, unfortunately," Clover tells her. The bunny quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"Unfortunately? I would think it must be pretty exciting to be in an important position of leadership like that."</p>
  <p>"Oh, if you consider staring at computer screens and filling out paperwork all day exciting, then I suppose," she giggles softly.</p>
  <p>"That sounds a lot like my current posting," Judy notes with an empathetic smile.</p>
  <p>"I spend most of my time bouncing between meetings and fielding phone calls to ensure that everything at least <em>appears</em> to be operating like a well-oiled machine, all while desperately trying to figure out why our budget is shrinking every year."</p>
  <p>"Sorry to hear that," Judy frowns, not knowing what else to say.</p>
  <p>"...No, <em>I'm</em> sorry. I shouldn't whine," Clover says in an apologetic tone after a few moments. "It <em>is</em> an important position of leadership, and the frustration that comes packaged with it tends to get the better of me in the mornings before I've had my coffee."</p>
  <p>"That's alright. There's instant coffee in the break room if you're interested," Judy offers, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"...And here I am complaining about <em>our</em> budget. Can the ZPD really not afford real coffee...?" the ewe asks, peering back in the direction that they had come from.</p>
  <p>"I'm not a coffee drinker, so I couldn't tell you, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that the guys enjoy the crummy stuff more for whatever reason," she tells her with a roll of her eyes. "You're dropping in unannounced, you said? Is the captain getting an early-morning surprise or an early-morning clobbering?" the bunny asks with a crooked smile before quickly catching herself and sprouting a cringe. "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy."</p>
  <p>"That's quite alright," Clover says with a polite laugh. "A little from both columns, I suppose. I had some good news to deliver last night but he never came home. He wasn't answering his cell phone, either. I figured I'd swing by on the way to work to check on him before I start to worry." Judy can't help but reel back slightly at that. She would be freaking out if Nick failed to come home after work and was ducking her calls. She would immediately assume the worst. Clover seems to take note of her concerned expression and offers a placating smile. "I'm sure it's nothing. He tends to work late. We both do. Sometimes it seems like we spend more nights apart than together."</p>
  <p>An unpleasant thought, but both of them <em>are</em> in high-stress supervisory positions. Plus, she recalls Wolfard mentioning how borderline clandestine their involvement with each other apparently is. It really sounds like their relationship with each other is as irregular as hers is with Nick, if not more so.</p>
  <p>Judy leads the ewe to the office that the captain was moved to relatively recently. She's not exactly sure <em>why</em> the old wolf was relocated, but from what she can tell, offices and workspaces tend to get shuffled around with relative frequency for one reason or another. The bunny knocks politely on the large wooden door, and then again a short while later when the captain fails to answer.</p>
  <p>"He might not be in at the moment," Judy states before placing her tea down and taking a leap to reach the door handle above her head. She manages to get the latch open and pokes her head inside to see if the office is even occupied.</p>
  <p>Sure enough, she spots the old wolf sitting behind his desk. Or, more accurately, slumped over it, with his head down on his computer keyboard. A pen is still clutched in his paw, as if he had nodded off in the middle of writing a report.</p>
  <p>"Poor thing," Judy hears from behind her.</p>
  <p>The bunny shifts out of the way to allow Clover access to the office. The ewe plods inside with surprising discretion for a mammal with hooves. She overturns an empty waste basket to act as a stepping stool and gives her companion an appraising once-over. With some care, she manages to separate the wolf's face from his makeshift plastic pillow without waking him and fetches a pen and pad from his desk, presumably to leave him a note. After jotting something down, Clover turns and offers the larger mammal a cautious, parting nuzzle before stepping down and heading for the door.</p>
  <p>"That's all?" Judy can't help but ask.</p>
  <p>"For now. I'll let him snooze. He's even crankier than I am in the morning," Clover replies with a soft smile.</p>
  <p>"I'll escort you back to the lobby, then. It's in the same direction as the bull-pen," the bunny offers. As the ewe falls in alongside the doe once more, Judy can't help but give her visitor badge another peek, taking note of something that she hadn't considered before.</p>
  <p>"Sorry to be nosy again, but you kept your last name?"</p>
  <p>"My...? Oh," she laughs, "No, we're not married."</p>
  <p>"Oh! Sorry, I could have sworn that the captain said that-"</p>
  <p>"We're not <em>technically</em> married," Clover corrects. "I went through the canid claiming ritual with him a number of years ago, but our official marriage license is still floating around the City Hall paper mill somewhere. Probably endlessly bouncing between two offices. I began to suspect that we were being given the run-around after the third or fourth time our paperwork got 'lost' in the shuffle."</p>
  <p>"Wow, that sounds... <em>Extremely</em> illegal," Judy gapes, her ears falling back.</p>
  <p>"If I could prove it, yes, it would be. But no, it's just politics," the ewe sighs. "As is everything these days, education included. All it takes is one mammal with a grudge against sheep or predators or interspecies couples to drag all of your best laid plans to a grinding halt. Really, it matters little to me. I claimed Douglass as my own, and that's enough for both of us."</p>
  <p>"All the same, I'm sorry. Nobody should have to go through something like that," the bunny mumbles. She bites her lip in thought for a beat before adding, "My, uh... My boyfriend is a fox. We haven't had to deal with anything so awful, thank heavens, but I can imagine how frustrating that must feel."</p>
  <p>To Judy's surprise, the ewe cracks a small smile at that.</p>
  <p>"Ah, yes. I remember Douglass mentioning something about that. We should have lunch together some time and compare notes on canid customs," she says half-jokingly.</p>
  <p>That might be fun, actually. It'll give her a little more insight into her former natural predators without having to rely on questionable internet sources or subjecting her partner to embarrassing questions.</p>
  <p>"I'd love to," the bunny replies with a grin.</p>
  <p>The two eventually find their way to the lobby, and with a parting paw-shake, the mammals go their separate ways, with Clover headed for the front entrance and Judy off to roll-call. The bull-pen is still relatively empty by the time she arrives, save for a few weary-looking officers posted up in their usual chairs. Judy works her way into her own chair in the front row and takes the time to enjoy her tea while she waits for the room to fill up. A buzzing in her pocket draws her attention to her phone, and the doe smiles to herself when she spots a new text from her partner.</p>
  <p><em>'No good morning kiss? Not even a note? Bad bedside manner, bunny. Tsk tsk.'</em> it reads.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes with an amused huff and taps out a quick reply.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'You received one, dumb fox. You just weren't awake for it.'</em>
</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Goodness, taking advantage of a sleeping mammal, too? I may have to get Mammal Resources involved.'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'How are you feeling?'</em> she writes, deciding to sidestep his tease.</p>
  <p>
  <em>'Not bad. Being able to shower again feels way better than it should. The doc told me I need to start doing "regular" exercises now that I'm getting better at my rehab stuff. I'm going to try to take a walk around the block a few times to see how it goes.'</em>
</p>
  <p><em>'You could have joined me when I went out earlier if you had woken up.'</em> she notes.</p>
  <p><em>'Rabbit, if you get up any earlier mammals will start mistaking you for nocturnal.'</em> he teases right back. Judy bites her lip to stifle a chuckle, but before she can even think to fire a text back, another one appears. <em>'So no regrets about last night then?'</em></p>
  <p>The bunny frowns at that. Does he think she ran out on him this morning or something? Surely Nick knows by now that she's a hundred percent committed to their relationship. She isn't planning on calling it quits any time soon, especially not after a night like that.</p>
  <p><em>'Only that I couldn't stay in bed with you longer.'</em> she writes after some deliberation, feeling a blush creep into her ears. Judy's eyes drift up from her phone when she hears a number of officers filing into the room at once, followed by Higgins, signaling that the chief is probably close behind. <em>'g2g, roll call starting, ill c u 2nite'</em> she quickly writes before pocketing her phone.</p>
  <p>Sure enough, chief Bogo comes trudging into the bull pen not a minute later, much to the rancorous approval of the other officers. It seems like business as usual as he begins to pass out assignments. A few break-in's overnight to investigate, reports of vandalism on a construction site downtown, an upward trend of speeding on the causeway to be aware of. Judy knows that her involvement in any of it will be precisely zero, but truth be told, she's beyond the point of frustration.</p>
  <p>Which is why the bunny finds herself a little caught off guard when the cape buffalo holds her back after he dismisses the other officers for the day.</p>
  <p>"I need you up in my office at ten-thirty, Hopps," he informs her.</p>
  <p>"...Good news?" Judy ventures hopefully.</p>
  <p>"<em>Any</em> news at this point is good news," the larger mammal grunts before turning to take his leave.</p>
  <p>Judy tries her best to not let her anticipation of the meeting get the better of her, but the prospect of <em>finally</em> getting out of the records room to work a new assignment makes the next couple of hours drag on for an eternity. She keeps herself occupied with menial tasks, afraid that if she gets too invested in one of her more time-consuming chores, she'll break her mother's cardinal rule of organization. That is, don't start a task unless you can finish it without distraction. Leaving a job half-finished and coming back to it later is a recipe for generating mistakes down the road. The bunny notes that one of the technical officers was in doing server maintenance last night, as a large number of old case files were apparently opened and edited recently by someone logged in as <em>'TOP'</em>. She takes a peek inside one of the tweaked cases that she, herself, had digitized, but doesn't notice any immediate differences. The cases altered seem to have little in common with one another, so Judy figures there must have been some sort of corruption or hiccup in the system. Maybe they had to restore a backup or something.</p>
  <p>A good few hours of shuffling paperwork and a couple of extended bathroom breaks later, the bunny arrives at the chief's office door at ten-thirty on the dot. Nick would have teased her for her punctuality, preferring to arrive 'fashionably late' so as to avoid appearing overeager, but Judy is so bored at this point that it took most of her self-control to avoid showing up to the meeting <em>early</em>.</p>
  <p>"Enter!" the cape buffalo's gruff voice calls after she raps her knuckles on his towering glass doorway.</p>
  <p>Judy pushes her way inside and immediately notes a groggy-looking Wolfard leaning against a filing cabinet on the far side of the room.</p>
  <p>"Come in, Hopps, I'll try to make this quick", Bogo says from behind his desk, grabbing her attention.</p>
  <p>"You could make it not so quick," she says with a small smile. "I know I'm a burrowing mammal, but I <em>do</em> like to see sunlight every once in a while."</p>
  <p>She gets a soft snort of amusement out of the wolf to her side, and to her surprise even Bogo cracks a small smile.</p>
  <p>"Use caution, rabbit. I think your partner may be rubbing off on you," the cape buffalo replies.</p>
  <p><em>'In more ways than one,'</em> Judy considers. Her eyes flick over to Wolfard, and the knowing smirk he is wearing tells the bunny that he is more than likely having the same thought. Thankfully, he keeps it to himself.</p>
  <p>"How <em>is</em> Wilde?" the old wolf asks instead.</p>
  <p>"Excellent. Starting today he's going to begin training for the physical exam. It'll be tough, but I'm sure he can do it," she tells him.</p>
  <p>"Let's hope that he does, if for no other reason than to act as a warm body filling a slot on a roster," Chief Bogo says. "We will need as many mammals onboard as we can muster for any of this to work."</p>
  <p>"And, uh... What exactly is 'this'?" the bunny asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Your new assignment," the chief says, holding up a small stack of manila folders.</p>
  <p>"The Small Mammals Division," Judy states hopefully.</p>
  <p>"The <em>'Minor Crimes Division'</em>," Wolfard corrects, drawing the bunny's gaze. She raises an eyebrow when she sees the captain sporting a rather conniving smirk. "Which, and this is very important, has been operating as a generalized ad hoc sub-department without payroll of <em>Major</em> Crimes for the last six months."</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns in confusion and drags her eyes back to the chief.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Not sure I follow."</p>
  <p>"This little venture of ours was getting drowned in bureaucratic hell, Hopps," Bogo explains.</p>
  <p>"The council supposedly spent three weeks just trying to come up with a name for the department that couldn't be construed as 'politically incorrect'," the captain adds, shuffling over towards the chief's desk. "And that's just what the clerk I spoke with <em>admitted</em> to. I can only imagine the circles they've been running in over the stuff that actually <em>matters</em>."</p>
  <p>"My patience for red tape and rubber stamps had worn thin, so the captain was kind enough to call in a few favors with some friends in City Hall and figure out what details were necessary to get the new department off the ground," Bogo says, gesturing to the wolf nearby.</p>
  <p>"Which basically boils down to burden of necessity, budget, and staff-readiness," the captain says. "The necessity is the whole argument for this little shindig, but just to twist the knife, I recruited some help from our friends down in Technical and spent the last forty-eight hours going back through old cases and re-classifying them under 'Minor' crimes based on the species of the victims, perpetrators, and officers involved to show just how many cases there are. We did pretty much the same thing back in the 80's when Cybercrime became its own department. Though, that was probably before you were born."</p>
  <p>Judy fights the urge to roll her eyes, shaking her head in confusion instead.</p>
  <p>"I noticed that someone was meddling in the files," Judy mumbles. "But, uh... Why? What's the point? Isn't it just semantics?"</p>
  <p>"Yes. It is," Bogo snorts with a ghost of a smile.</p>
  <p>"The <em>point</em>," Wolfard continues, "is that there is little sense in having a bunch of stuffed shirts in City Hall waffling over the minutia of approving a new department in the ZPD if said department already <em>exists</em> in some capacity. At least, on paper. As far as anyone on the outside looking in is concerned, we're just slapping a fixed roster on it and separating it on the books so that it can get its own budget in the coming fiscal year. The downside being, of course, that Minor Crimes will <em>technically</em> have to operate on a budget of zero dollars for the remainder of <em>this</em> year, but the reality is that everyone that'll be involved is still getting paid what they usually do, we're just going to be filing the stubs in a new folder. That said, my own department is frugal enough that we can afford to shuffle around a few zeros and buy Minor Crimes some goodies. City Hall will be none the wiser. The confusion may cause a filing clerk to jump off a roof somewhere, but we have some pretty crafty bean-counters of our own upstairs. Even if we get audited, we'll have everything tightened down and above board by the time anyone gets wise."</p>
  <p>Judy's eyes flick between the two larger mammals, her brow raised in confusion and concern.</p>
  <p>"So... Just to be clear, you two are <em>scamming</em> City Hall...? And you think <em>I've</em> been spending too much time around Wilde?"</p>
  <p>"Think of it more like... Tactical accounting," the old wolf says with a toothy grin.</p>
  <p>"The council is free to squabble over the budget until the heat death of the universe for all I care. We will make due," Bogo says, standing himself up. "However, it is <em>not</em> going to stop me from getting mammals into the field." The cape buffalo crosses his arms and fixes Judy with a weighty expression. "Now, I have a meeting scheduled on Friday with the mayor where I intend to air out my grievances over the sluggishness of City Hall regarding these matters. I will bring up the situation as we have presented it in hopes that she will provide the council with some... <em>Motivation</em> to move along. However, in case a mammal from City Hall <em>should</em> decide to peek behind the curtains, Minor Crimes will need to at least <em>appear</em> to be functioning as a regular unit to some capacity. In addition to yourself and Wilde, I have requested transfer orders for the four other mammals in your size classification from across the ZPD to fill out a six-mammal roster. The precinct has been undergoing office relocations and renovations for the past several weeks, and I will use it as an opportunity to secure a space for your forthcoming team."</p>
  <p>"...<em>My</em> team...?" the bunny gapes.</p>
  <p>"Yes, <em>your</em> team," Bogo grunts. "Every department needs a head. Of the six of you, you will be the most senior officer."</p>
  <p>"I, uh... Don't really have any experience commanding other officers, sir, let alone an entire department," Judy notes nervously.</p>
  <p>"I am well aware, Hopps. However, little will change in your daily tasks. At least, for now. The addition of having to delegate out responsibilities to other officers will likely be the largest leap you will have to undergo. Though, for the sake of organization, I suppose we should make this official," Bogo plods over to one of his filing cabinets and rifles through a series of folders before eventually locating the document he was searching for. He peers over at Wolfard as he heads back to his desk. "Will you notarize this for me?"</p>
  <p>"Sure."</p>
  <p>Settling back into his chair, the chief fetches a pen and begins to fill out the document.</p>
  <p>"Hopps, I am promoting you to rank of corporal, effective immediately."</p>
  <p>"W-What?" the bunny squeaks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Once the paperwork is filed, you should receive a note from Mammal Resources regarding a raise in your salary. Take your dress-blues downstairs to the quartermaster the next time you have an opportunity and have them put a few extra stripes on your shoulders."</p>
  <p>"I, uh... Yes sir. Thank you, sir," Judy says quickly, feeling a little bit of whiplash thanks to how suddenly the new rank was dumped onto her lap. The higher pay grade will offer some peace of mind, if nothing else. As Bogo completes the paperwork for her promotion, the doe's curiosity gets the better of her and she asks, "...The other officers, who are they?"</p>
  <p>Bogo spares her a glance from over the rim of his small reading spectacles before flipping through the small stack of manila folders on his desk.</p>
  <p>"Officers Moncarlo from Precinct 5, Digby from Precinct 2, Aster from Precinct 4, and our very own technical officer Piper from here in Precinct 1," he tells her.</p>
  <p>"Who I owe a pint or two for helping me get our database spoofed the way I wanted in a single night," Wolfard pipes in. "Come to think of it, what size glasses to squirrels order beers in? Shot glasses? Thimbles...?"</p>
  <p>Bogo glares at the wolf sardonically for a beat before turning his attention back to the smaller mammal.</p>
  <p>"I will have reduced-size copies made of their dossiers for you to take with you. Study up. You will be spending a lot of time with these mammals in the coming months," the chief concludes.</p>
  <p>"Yes, sir," the bunny nods.</p>
  <p>The chief reclines in his seat once more and draws a huff.</p>
  <p>"This entire circus is being orchestrated based on my faith that diminutive mammals <em>are</em> capable of producing exceptional policework, Hopps. Make no mistake, this will be a difficult undertaking and the eyes of the mayor and the city at large will be upon you to prove yourself, but I believe that you are the right mammal to bear that torch. <em>Please</em> do not let that faith be misplaced."</p>
  <p>Judy manages to swallow her uncertainty and offers a somewhat-confident nod.</p>
  <p>"I won't, sir. You can count on me."</p>
  <p>With that, the chief dismisses the bunny and Wolfard follows her out, apparently finished with his task as well. Judy can't help but feel bad that, in a way, <em>she</em> was the reason that the old wolf was passed out at his desk this morning.</p>
  <p>"Thanks for sticking your neck out for us, captain," she offers in an apologetic tone as the two make their way to the elevator.</p>
  <p>"Oh, the pleasure's mine, Hopps, believe me. I'm gettin' a kick out of pulling the rug out from under City Hall," he replies with a crooked smile.</p>
  <p>"Was Clover one of the 'friends in high places' that the chief mentioned?"</p>
  <p>Wolfard spares the bunny a befuddled expression for a beat before seeming to connect the dots in his head.</p>
  <p>"Oh, nah. As I mentioned before, we try to keep our professional lives separate as much as possible. Can I assume that you bringin' her up implies that you were with her when she popped in earlier?"</p>
  <p>The bunny nods and flashes the wolf a grin.</p>
  <p>"She seems nice!"</p>
  <p>"She's somethin' alright," the captain chuckles. "Yeah, no that was a personal visit. Dropping off some good news."</p>
  <p>"She mentioned that," the doe notes.</p>
  <p>Wolfard peers down at her as they arrive in front of the elevator and he glances around as if to ensure that nobody else is listening in.</p>
  <p>"Hell, I guess I can tell ya. She's- <em>We're</em> expecting."</p>
  <p>The bunny doesn't even attempt to stifle the shocked gasp that comes racing past her lips, nor the giddy squeal that follows soon afterwards.</p>
  <p>"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, captain!" Judy gushes.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, Hopps. Keep it down," the old wolf chuckles goodnaturedly.</p>
  <p>"Adoption?"</p>
  <p>"Artificial insemination," he replies. "Which is... A fuckin' trip to say the least. Took about a year for her to find a suitable donor, and she's been loaded up on a cocktail of fertility and hormone meds, taking shots of this random ram's frozen seed ever since. I guess it finally took yesterday."</p>
  <p>Crassness aside, the bunny can't help but beam up at the larger mammal.</p>
  <p>"That's amazing! You must be so excited!"</p>
  <p>"Eh, about as excited as a wolf of my age and occupation can get," Wolfard mumbles as he reaches to call the elevator.</p>
  <p>"Oh, don't tell me you're worried, captain. I think you'll make a great father!" Judy tells him.</p>
  <p>"It's not that, it's... I dunno," he huffs, a slight frown tugging at his muzzle. "We had a lot of back and forth about it. I wanted to adopt a wolf cub, and Clover was on board for that, but she wanted the pregnancy. I figured it was a little selfish of me to keep her from getting to experience something like that."</p>
  <p>"Is there a rule that says you can't have both?" Judy questions.</p>
  <p>"No, but with how much we both work, one kid's gonna be enough of a pawful," he says. "Besides, the adoptive parent screening process isn't exactly amicable to nontraditional couples such as ourselves. At least, not in the agencies we researched."</p>
  <p>"Clover told me you two were getting spun in circles trying to get a marriage license through the Clerk's office, too. Is that why you're so eager to take City Hall down a peg?"</p>
  <p>"She <em>thinks</em> they're spinning us in circles," Wolfard says with a wry smile. "I think they're just incompetent. I wouldn't be surprised if their records system isn't set up for interspecies couples. Some poor intern probably doesn't know where to file the paperwork. That said, I'll admit there may be a <em>little</em> bit of schadenfreude involved. But that's all neither here nor there. I'm havin' lamb, Hopps. I got decades of lamb chop related dad-jokes to look forward to." The elevator doors slide open and the wolf steps inside with the bunny close in tow. "Happiness is all about the compromises and the good-enough's, Hopps. Remember that with that foxy partner of yours."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Of all the things Judy had expected to see upon returning to Nick's apartment at the end of her work day, a shirtless fox laying supine on the floor in the middle of the living room was not one of them. She raises an eyebrow at the sight and places her duty belt and file folders on the plastic table nearby before plodding over to the tod.</p>
  <p>"Should I even ask?"</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his head to the side to glance briefly in her direction before redirecting his gaze to once again stare blankly at the ceiling.</p>
  <p>"I tried to do a sit-up," the fox grunts stiffly.</p>
  <p>The doe sprouts a frown and kneels by his side.</p>
  <p>"Are you hurt?"</p>
  <p>"Just my pride," he mumbles in return. "I got a lot of pipes going through this apartment, don't I?"</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow and flicks her eyes up to the ceiling, taking note of the lattice of colorful pipes. She had hardly considered them since the first time she set foot in his den.</p>
  <p>"Yes, you do," she hums before turning a scrutinizing eye towards her partner once more. "Did your walk go okay, at least?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Managed to get around the block a couple times before I got too sore. I was getting <em>all</em> of the stares with the cane, though, carrots. Maybe I should invest in a purple suit to complete the look."</p>
  <p>Judy snorts in amusement and moves to lay down beside the tod. She pulls herself close to his chest and plants a playful kiss on his cheek before digging her muzzle into the crux of his neck.</p>
  <p>"There's your good morning kiss," she mutters.</p>
  <p>"Much obliged," the fox hums with a soft chuckle. He draws a contented-sounding sigh and enjoys their closeness for a few moments before speaking again. "This is gonna be rough, fluff."</p>
  <p>"Getting back into shape?" Judy ventures softly. She feels the fox nod. "You said the same exact thing when you started rehab all those months ago. You'll tackle this, too, slick. I know you will." She gives him a squeeze. "And I'll be happy to provide all of the motivation you require."</p>
  <p>"Oh, careful bunny," the fox says in a low, conniving tone.</p>
  <p>"I could go on walks with you after work if you don't mind going out later in the afternoon," she suggests.</p>
  <p>"That's an idea."</p>
  <p>"And I'm sure the precinct gym is still open to you. We could hook you up with one of the trainers there."</p>
  <p>"Not a bad idea, either. Puts me closer to you during the day, if nothing else," he says rather mischievously.</p>
  <p>"Don't get any funny ideas, fox," she chides with a soft smile.</p>
  <p>"No? No undercover snogging in the supply closet?"</p>
  <p>"Not unless you want to risk seeing Bogo burst a blood vessel," Judy tells him. The fox doesn't say anything for a moment, but the bunny can practically <em>hear</em> a devilish smile stretching across his muzzle. "Nick."</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright," he chuckles. The tod raises a paw and gestures towards the table on the other side of the living room. "Speaking of work, what's with the folders you brought in?"</p>
  <p>"After-school assignment," the bunny states. She separates herself from her companion and gets back up to fetch the documents. "This new department thing is finally happening."</p>
  <p>"The, uh, Small Mammal Division?" Nick questions, making an effort to sit himself up as well. He grunts and winces as he rights himself.</p>
  <p>"The <em>Minor Crimes</em> Division," Judy corrects with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>The fox snorts in amusement.</p>
  <p>"Cute play on words. Who came up with that?"</p>
  <p>"Captain Wolfard and a small army of precinct lawyers, I think. It's a long, convoluted story as to <em>why</em> they're calling it that, but the important part is that the chief gave me the personnel files of the mammals that will be joining us." The bunny sits herself back down next to the tod and passes him the small stack of folders. "I glanced through them while I was on my lunch break. Everyone except Piper is new to the force, but they all seem reasonably qualified. At least, if their academy scores are anything to go by."</p>
  <p>"Piper sounds familiar. Isn't that a squirrel that works downstairs in tech support or something?" the fox mumbles, shuffling the folders around and locating the one he was searching for.</p>
  <p>"Good memory. She's a technical officer. I'm not entirely certain how different that is from a <em>'regular'</em> officer other than that they don't go out in the field, but she apparently has a bachelors in cyber security."</p>
  <p>"Neat. Revenge of the nerds."</p>
  <p>"Be nice."</p>
  <p>"Just messing around, fluff," he says with a crooked smile before glancing back to the folder in his paws. "I'm surprised they let a squirrel on. There's small and then there's... Really small." He peeks into the next folder in the stack and raises an eyebrow at the photo of a rabbit stapled to the inside. "Huh. I guess my bunny's not the only bunny in town any more."</p>
  <p>"Officer Digby is a <em>hare</em>, but yeah."</p>
  <p>"And rounding out the team is a badger and a mongoose. Three preds and three prey," the fox notes, his eyes quickly skimming down the remaining two dossiers and lingering for a few moments on the last in the stack. "Quite the motley crew. And who's gonna be at the helm?"</p>
  <p>"Me, apparently," the doe says meekly. "Bogo bumped me up to corporal just for that reason."</p>
  <p>The fox's eyes widen in surprise.</p>
  <p>"Hey, promotion!" he chimes, flashing Judy a grin. "Congrats! Look at you, making your way up the ladder already."</p>
  <p>"Thanks, I guess. The chief kinda just dumped it on me out of the blue. No fanfare or anything."</p>
  <p>"Modest miss Hopps is in need of fanfare, huh?" the tod muses slyly.</p>
  <p>"No, I- I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"</p>
  <p>No, no, you're right," the fox quickly interrupts, placing the folders down on the floor. A dangerous, predatory smile creases his lips. "A decorated officer such as yourself <em>deserves</em> some recognition. I think a little <em>fanfare</em> is certainly in order."</p>
  <p>Nick inches closer to her and the bunny immediately gets the gist of what he has in mind.</p>
  <p>"O-Oh?" the doe squeaks, her eyes flicking down to his approaching muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm... Luckily, I happen to know your number one fan."</p>
  <p>"Anyone I know?" Judy mutters as the tod nears, playing along.</p>
  <p>"You've met him a few times," Nick smirks in return. He's close enough now to slide the tip of his cool nose along the underside of her jawline, something that elicits a shiver from the doe. "Real stand-up kinda guy. Salt of the earth. A mammal of exceptional consequence, too, if I'm being honest."</p>
  <p>Judy grins and leans into his touch. His scent is far more musky than it had been this morning, likely thanks to the exercise he had undergone today. She quickly feels herself succumb to the overwhelming sense of comfort that his aroma provides, and his sensual nuzzling is enough to make her mind swim.</p>
  <p>"I hope he's not the type to revel in such... Empty platitudes," Judy manages to say.</p>
  <p>"Oh, you'd never hear such things from his own lips," the tod mumbles into her ear.</p>
  <p>"...And... What would he do if he was here...?" the doe whispers. Nick cracks a lopsided smile and dips his chin down to nuzzle at her neck.</p>
  <p>"Well, I obviously can't speak to that," he considers softly, drawing another shiver out of the doe as his warm breath washes over her fur, "but... If it was me..."</p>
  <p>He brings his large paw up to cradle her cheek and presses a tender kiss to the underside of her chin. Judy smiles fondly and coos at his touch, only for a giggle to escape her throat as the tod strings a trail of soft kisses along her chin, eventually finding her lips. It's a sweet kiss, one that the doe is more than eager to return. She finds that by tilting her head to one side, his big, dumb nose stays more or less out of the way.</p>
  <p>Nick doesn't allow the kiss to linger for too long. Instead, he hooks his paws under her armpits and drags the bunny into a tight embrace. Judy laughs in surprise but quickly resigns herself to another round of canid affections as the tod takes to licking and nibbling at her ears. It feels... Strange, yes; a bunny would never do something like this, after all, but at the same time it feels so undeniably <em>amazing</em> that the oddity of being lapped at and gnawed on by a fox doesn't even register in her mind.</p>
  <p>"You're... Frighteningly good at this..." the doe feels compelled to mention after managing to pull herself out of the blissful haze that the fox had drawn her into.</p>
  <p>"Maybe you're just easy to please," the fox mutters with a breathy chuckle.</p>
  <p>Judy squirms in his embrace, eventually leaning more of her weight into his chest as he continues his delightfully predatory treatment.</p>
  <p>"Do you... Prefer kissing that way?" the doe asks.</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"With the nibbling and.... Stuff," she explains lamely.</p>
  <p>There's a pause as the fox seems to mull it over for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"I've never really thought about it. I've never kissed someone the way I've kissed you," he eventually admits, more than likely unintentionally setting another fire ablaze in her heart. She feels him pull back slightly before asking, "Do you not like it when I-"</p>
  <p>"N-No, I do!" the doe quickly assures him, tilting her head back to peer up at him. "I do."</p>
  <p>The fox flashes a crooked smile and cranes his neck down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.</p>
  <p>"I mean, doing it the 'fox' way feels a little more natural to me, I guess," he explains, "but I have a lot more practice kissing the 'regular' way."</p>
  <p>"A <em>lot</em> more, huh?" the doe parrots, unable to resist the opportunity to tease.</p>
  <p>"Bunny, I've got almost a decade on you. Cut me a little slack, would ya?" he chuckles softly in return.</p>
  <p>"That's alright," Judy huffs, plopping her forehead into the fox's chest. "The way I see it, we have all the time in the world to 'practice' any way you want."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Headspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Starting on Wednesday, Nick took Judy up on her suggestion and accompanied her in to work to make use of the gymnasium fitness equipment and training staff down in the basement of the precinct. He still refused to roll out of bed early enough to join her on a brisk morning jog (or walk, as it would be in his case), but she had never known the fox to be a morning mammal to begin with. All the same, it <em>was</em> a nice feeling knowing that the tod was only a short walk away from the records room, and the doe made a point of checking on him periodically during her government-mandated breaks. She enjoyed an oddly nostalgic lunch with him down in the cafeteria around noon. Despite being drenched in sweat and more than a little frazzled as he munched on his pre-packaged sandwich, the fox had an undeniable look of determination in his eyes that told Judy that he really <em>was</em> going to make every effort to grind through the pain and get himself reinstated.</p>
  <p>The chime of another text message arriving on her cell phone went wholly ignored as she made the trek back to the records room. The sender could be anyone, but she didn't even have to glance at the screen to guess the contents. As Judy had expected, the news of her <em>togetherness</em> with Nick had spread from her mother throughout the warren like a virus of sorts, even going far enough to reach some of her old friends from back in the Burrows. The texts trickled in slowly at first, starting with her more concerned aunts and uncles, and then the siblings and cousins that she was closest to, and then soon after it seemed like anyone with an ear for rumor and gossip began creeping out of the woodworks, even mammals that she hadn't heard from in years.</p>
  <p>Judy wasn't exactly <em>thrilled</em> that word of her companionship with the fox had propagated through her hometown like a wildfire, but it was <em>bound</em> to happen one way or another. Regardless, most of the texts she received were wedged somewhere between curious and concerned, often asking for reassurances that she was okay (as though she had contracted some sort of disease) or asking for photos of the two of them or trivial details that she was generally happy to provide. Others, specifically some of her more <em>libidinous</em> siblings and cousins, tended to ask for photos and details of things the bunny was in <em>no</em> way willing to provide. Rather surprisingly, very few of her relatives expressed any open aversion to the news, mostly relegated to a pawful of her great-aunts, great-uncles, and a grandparent or two that she already knew to be stuck in their old ways. Cautious optimism was the general consensus that she received from her family, which was a relief to be sure. She didn't exactly care if her clan approved, at least, not to the extent that it would affect her feelings towards her partner, but it felt good to know that a majority of her family was net neutral at the very worst.</p>
  <p>Even her father, who she has known for most of her life to be prone to panic and fear-mongering, was remarkably mild-tempered when he called to personally check up on her. After a round of now-well-practiced explanations (<em>'No, he's very careful with his teeth and claws. Yes, I'm very certain that this is what I want'</em>), he had little else to say over the matter other than to urge her to use caution, and she couldn't exactly fault the old buck for being concerned. Rather, she welcomed it. Doubly so, considering that the fear or anger or revulsion that she half-expected to be spat in her direction took a backseat to the understanding that her arrangement with Nick made her happy.</p>
  <p><em>"Well, he... He seems like a decent fella with a good head on his shoulders,"</em> her father had reasoned more to himself than anyone. <em>"I can't promise ya that I 'get it', but... You're old enough now to be making these kinds of decisions on your own. If you say he's right for you, then that should be the last word. I trust your judgment, bun."</em></p>
  <p>Her father once again brought up the notion of making a trip down to Bunnyburrow to visit, perhaps during the upcoming Harvest Moon celebration or the Winter Solstice, which told the doe that her father was just missing her more than anything else. That said, the more she considered it, the more enticing the notion of taking Nick home with her to Bunnyburrow to meet her family became, especially now bearing the knowledge that a majority of her family, while not <em>overjoyed</em> by her foxy flame, were at least open to the concept. She had no doubt that once they got to know him, they would see what <em>she</em> sees in him. Hopefully.</p>
  <p>However, how, or even <em>if</em> they'll bring her parents up to speed on the dubious dealings of Nick's youth during the visit is another question all together.</p>
  <p>For better or worse, the topic of Nick's checkered past had gone utterly unmentioned following Judy's suggestion on Monday that they save it for the fox's next therapy session. The tod didn't exactly appear to be bursting at the seams to reveal more of that part of his life, but he didn't seem too outwardly affected by it, either. The bunny supposed that after nearly two decades of having to live with his deeds, Nick <em>had</em> to have come to terms with them to some capacity. Knowing him, he probably buried the whole ordeal in the dark recesses of his mind alongside other trajectory-defining affairs like his brief stint in the Junior Ranger Scouts. All the same, Judy couldn't imagine having to carry a weight like that for so many years without having anyone to talk to about it. And as much as <em>she</em> wanted to be the mammal to lend him the support and advice he needed, Judy knew that a professional like Doctor Long would be far better suited to navigate emotional trauma of that magnitude. If nothing else, at least the fox knew that he could confide in her, that he doesn't have to be <em>alone</em> anymore.</p>
  <p>Judy eventually had to turn off the notifications on her phone, as the texts coming in were too frequent and numerous to keep up with. She figured that she had responded to enough members of her family to keep the rumor mill churning without her input. If they were really that desperate for answers, they could call her directly like her father had or wait until the next time they see her in person.</p>
  <p>Nick looked like a bit of a mess by the time she clocked out and went to collect him late in the afternoon. Still, that drive in his eyes remained, albeit twisted with exhaustion and strain. Judy couldn't help but feel bad for the tod, but he was quick to compose himself upon seeing her arrive, puffing out his chest and standing at parade rest as though he was back in the academy, awaiting the instructors appraisal. The bunny just rolled her eyes with a soft smile and gestured towards the showers. She wasn't about to get onto the bus with him and risk fumigating the whole vehicle. Even from a distance, his post-exercise odor was rather pungent. The fox grudgingly went to go bathe (and only after verifying that the locker room was devoid of any other <em>taller</em> officers) while Judy thanked the coach for his help, and soon after the two were making the public-transit voyage back to their shared apartment.</p>
  <p>The bunny had expected the fox to want nothing more than to scarf down a quick bite to eat before heading to the bedroom to pass out from exhaustion, but to her surprise, Nick forced his discomfort aside and took her up on her <em>other</em> suggestion. That was, to join her for a late afternoon walk around the block. Judy could tell just by his gait that Nick was pushing the threshold of what his endurance and tolerance for pain was even capable of, but the tod made every effort to avoid voicing or even showing his discomfort. Rather, he took to chatting as they walked with a certain intensity, and it didn't take long for the doe to realize that he was doing so in order to distract himself from the strain that was slowly overwhelming him. She felt the effort to be somewhat self-destructive, but in an oddly admirable way. Judy decided to be the one to call it quits after a single loop around the block so as to not <em>break</em> the fox, citing her own exhaustion from the day as an excuse. Nick initially seemed primed to argue, but after standing still for all of twenty seconds, he suddenly looked as though he wanted nothing more than to lay down and never get up again.</p>
  <p>Nick slept like an absolute rock that night, conking out as soon as his head hit the pillow, even before the bunny had turned out the light and moved to join him. The doe found the display somewhat pitiable, but she also found a certain pride in the fox's resolve. The severity with which Nick was treating his return to service and his <em>promise</em> to her, despite the adversity that he was very clearly struggling through, was commendable to say the least. <em>Undeniably attractive</em> was closer to the truth. She was more than eager to worm her way into the tod's catatonic embrace and bask in his warmth, keen to see how far the momentum of his ambition would carry him over the days and weeks to follow.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Thursday seemed like business as usual up until the moment Judy stepped into the records room. Or, what was left of it. The renovations and relocations that the precinct was undergoing had apparently reached her temporary post as well, as half of the shelving units and nearly all of the files and evidence cases had been removed. A small army of beavers were in the process of cleaning out the rest of the room, dismantling the shelves and wheeling out the filing cabinets and computers on dollies. Not knowing what else to do, the bunny made her way up to captain Wolfard's nearby office and was pleased to find him <em>awake</em> this time around. She gave his open door frame a courteous knock and the old wolf sprouted a playful smirk upon seeing her enter.</p>
  <p>"Morning, <em>corporal</em>," he greeted in a teasing tone.</p>
  <p>"Good morning, captain," Judy returned politely with a small smile of  her own. "A, uh... A bunch of beavers from the city are tearing apart the records room."</p>
  <p>"Yep, we're going <em>digital</em>," the wolf said with a playful roll of his eyes. Judy's eyes widened in surprise and she found that it took an uncomfortable amount of effort to keep from jumping for joy. "Or, mostly, anyway. We're moving a bunch of the old cases and evidence to an off-site lockup facility. The fine folks over in Technical took the opportunity to petition the accountants for some new computer servers or something. Apparently we got a hole in the budget for 'em, so," he gestured dismissively.</p>
  <p>"It seems like there's a lot of money moving around lately," the bunny absently noted. "Mammals moving around, office space getting reworked, computers coming in..."</p>
  <p>"We're getting towards the end of the year, Hopps. The accounting team is starting to cook the books," he told her. When the doe offered nothing but a raised eyebrow, Wolfard explained. "You ever heard the phrase 'use it or lose it'? City Hall gives the precinct a budget every year to use as we see fit. If we don't <em>use</em> it, and I mean <em>all</em> of it, we run the risk of <em>losing</em> it next year."</p>
  <p>"I see," Judy mumbled with a frown. "Is that... Ethical...?"</p>
  <p>"Bunny, I'm just a little cog in the big government machine," the captain said smoothly. "You should be happy about it. The whole precinct ran under budget this year which means that we have some capital left over to invest in toys for your new team. Believe me, that <em>never</em> happens. You weren't working on computer hardware from the 80's down in records just for fun. We've just never had the room in the budget to consider it a necessary upgrade."</p>
  <p>"Right, well, all that aside, is there some place that you or the chief need me instead? I've kind of been displaced again," the doe told him.</p>
  <p>"You still got your cubicle upstairs?"</p>
  <p>"Unless it has also been 'relocated'," she nodded.</p>
  <p>"I'd use the time you have to start getting in contact with the prospects for Minor Crimes. See if they need anything before they make the move to Precinct 1, get to know them, hash out roles... This'll be your show after all, Hopps. You may as well start writing the script now," Wolfard suggested.</p>
  <p>Not a bad idea, the bunny supposed. Maybe she could schedule everyone together for a little meet and greet.</p>
  <p>"Alright," she concluded. "In that case, if anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs."</p>
  <p>Judy spent the better part of the day exchanging emails and texts with the four other mammals that were soon to be under her charge. They all seemed cordial and professional, if nothing else, and with some patience and flexibility, she managed to schedule a late luncheon with everyone at a restaurant downtown on Friday afternoon. She <em>was</em> looking forward to meeting everyone, but she would be lying if she said it didn't make her nervous. Apart from occasionally bossing Nick around, she has never had to lead other mammals before. At least, not in a professional setting like this. She felt herself up for the challenge, but hoped that the other officers would be patient with her while she found her footing.</p>
  <p>When five-thirty rolled around, the bunny made her way over to the gym to collect her fox and found it completely devoid of any mammals save for her russet-colored companion. He was sitting on the floor with a pen and clipboard in his paws, panting weakly from exertion. Judy was starting to fear that the fox may be pushing himself a little too hard, but surely he knew his own limits, right?</p>
  <p>"Scared everyone else away?" she asks as she approaches. In the absence of any music or clatter of exercise equipment, her voice reverberates off of the walls. The tod blinks and quickly stows his tongue as he turns his attention upwards.</p>
  <p>"The hard-bodies were getting jealous of my natural talent," he offers with a weak smile. "Nah, someone had catering delivered upstairs or something like that. Couldn't tell you why, but you know how it is- Free food in the office is to cops like blood in the water is to sharks."</p>
  <p>Judy smiles modestly and gestures to the clipboard in the fox's paws.</p>
  <p>"What'cha got?"</p>
  <p>"The requirements for the physical," the tod says, holding the clipboard out for the doe. She takes it in paw and gives the document attached to it a cursory glance, only to have to fight a snicker from escaping her lips. He had been filling out his own results, and while his progress was far short of the passing requirements, he at least had a sense of humor about it: <em>'1.5mi run - 35min with only 3 breaks', 'Sit-Up's - 1 (convincingly)'</em>. "I know it's not exactly best-practice to study <em>for</em> the exam, but I figured it couldn't hurt."</p>
  <p>The bunny's eyes drift back to her partner and she offers a lopsided smile.</p>
  <p>"So, are you finished for the day, or...?"</p>
  <p>"Gonna try some push-up's before I split," he tells her, drawing an unsteady breath. "You might want to stand back, carrots. This one's for professionals only."</p>
  <p>Judy takes a playful step backwards as the tod works himself to his stomach. She can tell that the mere act of doing so generates a considerable amount of discomfort, but Nick grits his teeth and bares it. He squirms in place for a few moments, as if deliberating over where to plant his paws, eventually placing his strong paw more or less under the center of his chest, and his weak paw off to the side for support more than anything else.</p>
  <p>"Well, I doubt you'll hit the required number today," the bunny mentions. "Should we aim for something more reasonable? How about three?"</p>
  <p>Nick just lets out a grunt in response and seems to steel himself. After a few terse breaths, the fox growls and attempts to hoist his chest off of the ground. It's immediately apparent that he is struggling, as he barely makes it an inch before his arms start to wobble.</p>
  <p>"Oooooooone... Come on, Nick, you can do it!" Judy chimes encouragingly.</p>
  <p>"Sweet saint Renard, fluff," the fox groans, unstably lowering himself to the floor once more, "I'm not going to hit triple digits here, you don't need to count!"</p>
  <p>"Sorry," she offers with an apologetic smile. She sits down beside the tod and says, "How about we just try for one good one and then call it quits?"</p>
  <p>Nick draws another uneven breath before returning his attention to the task at hand. With a great, strenuous effort, he seems to force all of his might into lifting his chest off the floor, his still-healing hip and shoulder protesting every inch of the way. The fox lets out a desperate growl as he struggles, gnashing his teeth and trying his hardest to ignore the searing pain that was likely boiling just beneath his fur.</p>
  <p>Feeling as though he had risen high enough to tally a single push-up (or perhaps realizing that he was unable to rise any further), the tod very nearly collapses back to the floor with only his good arm keeping him from smacking his jaw. He draws coarse, uneven breaths as his body shudders and reels from the exertion, something that evokes a wave of pity from the bunny nearby. Despite his valiant effort, the fox had hardly risen high enough to qualify for a single push-up, even by the most lenient of metrics. Still, the fact that the tod was able to lift his own body weight to <em>any</em> capacity was a small victory in its own right. Even a few months ago, that would have been certifiably impossible.</p>
  <p>The doe reaches a paw over and offers her partner a consolatory ear-rub for his troubles, something that goes all but unacknowledged as the fox pants hoarsely beside her.</p>
  <p>"That was a good effort, slick. Plenty for today," she tells him softly. "We'll keep at it. If you want to pass the physical, you'll have to do at least-"</p>
  <p>"<em>I know</em>, Judy!" Nick suddenly snaps, causing the bunny to jolt and pull her paw back. "And stop with the <em>'we'</em> shit! <em>'Let's do three'</em>, <em>'We'll keep at it'</em>? You're not the one laying in a pool of your own sweat and saliva here!"</p>
  <p>Judy reels back, surprised by his vicious tirade and not knowing what to say for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"...Sorry," she eventually manages to eek out.</p>
  <p>The fox seems to suddenly defuse, any fire he once had in his eyes quickly smoldering and his ears pinning back in shame. He places his good paw over his eyes and lets out a weary groan.</p>
  <p>"...No, I... Cripes, <em>I'm</em> sorry, carrots. That was... Way out of line," he mumbles. "I'm... Frustrated and in pain-"</p>
  <p>"I know, Nick, it's okay," Judy insists softly.</p>
  <p>"No, it's not. I let it get the better of me. I don't snap at mammals, least of all you. I know you're just trying to help."</p>
  <p>Judy shakes her head and draws a quiet sigh before reaching out once more to give her partner a reassuring pat.</p>
  <p>"It's okay," she insists. "Hang out and catch your breath while I find you a bottle of water. One push-up is plenty for right now, slick, seriously."</p>
  <p>She feels the guilty fox's eyes track her as she plods off towards the coolers in the back of the gym. Getting Nick back into physically acceptable shape in the eyes of the ZPD is going to be a colossal undertaking, that much is clear. His injuries, while vastly improved compared to even a few months ago, are still quite severe. Even still, while it seems like an impossible mountain to climb at the moment, Judy is confident that the tod will continue to improve and eventually succeed in his goal, as long as he maintains the willpower to do so.</p>
  <p>Judy returns with an appropriately-sized bottle of water a short while later. The fox offers a humble thank you and manages to sit himself up enough to gulp the majority of it down in a few, thirsty pulls. He sits with an uneasy expression across his muzzle for a while afterwards, and the bunny can only guess that he's feeling more than a little discouraged by his lackluster performance.</p>
  <p>"I don't know if I can do this, fluff," he hesitantly mumbles, flicking his eyes in her direction.</p>
  <p>"You can," Judy states with a small smile, as if he was foolish for even suggesting otherwise.</p>
  <p>"...No offense, cottontail, but I don't think it's possible for you to fully understand how bad this is," Nick says, gesturing to his shoulder.</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns and sits herself down beside her partner once more before offering the tod a sympathetic expression.</p>
  <p>"You're right, I can't fully understand what you're going through," she admits, "but I do know this: Every single day you've gotten just a little bit stronger. I know it's not happening as fast as you want it to, but you <em>are</em> healing, Nick. Just think about how far you've come!"</p>
  <p>"No, I'm... I'm hitting a wall, carrots. I'm trying to use muscles that don't <em>exist</em> any more," the fox huffs, flopping down onto his back.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a quiet sigh and leans forward to loom over the fox. Nick peers up at her quizzically for a beat before the doe leans down and plants an upside-down kiss on his muzzle. If nothing else, the gesture seems to take his mind off of his woes.</p>
  <p>"Can you do me a favor?" she asks softly.</p>
  <p>"...Yeah?"</p>
  <p>"Don't give up."</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles at that and cranes his neck up to nuzzle the bunny before she can pull away.</p>
  <p>"I won't, carrots, I promise," he mutters with an easy smile. "What I can't promise is that I won't bitch and moan about it."</p>
  <p>"Fair enough," Judy says with a smirk.</p>
  <p>The fox sits himself back up and glances around the room for a beat before fixing the bunny with a curious expression.</p>
  <p>"Now... Not that I'm complaining, but I thought we were trying to <em>avoid</em> broadcasting what's going on between us to the entire planet," he mentions awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Oh.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Crackers.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The doe twists her head around and is relieved to find the gym still empty. Maybe it really <em>is</em> possible to get too comfortable around the fox. She wasn't even <em>thinking</em> about that. Judy quickly realizes that it's probably going to be slightly more difficult than she had anticipated to keep her affections towards the tod out of the public eye. She could restrain herself from pinning him against the floor and sticking her tongue down his throat, but the little things- Walking too close to his side, a friendly hug or nuzzle, a touch or gaze that lingers just a <em>little</em> too long... She'll have to be more cognizant of herself if she's going to hold out any hope that the entire precinct won't catch on to their... <em>Special</em> partnership. It tugs at her heart to have to hide her feelings, but she knows it's for the best. If their <em>professional</em> partnership got severed because her affections got in the way of their duties, she doesn't know what she would do.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," the doe mumbles meekly. "At least nobody's around."</p>
  <p>"Yep. Just you, me, and the all-seeing precinct security camera network," the fox nods, his eyes drifting to something above their heads. Judy winces and glances upwards to see a CCTV camera anchored to the ceiling in one of the corners of the room.</p>
  <p>"Well... Nobody watches those live, I don't think," she mumbles hopefully. "Come on, grab your stuff so we can get out of here. Can I assume no walk this afternoon?"</p>
  <p>"No, you may not," the fox says brusquely, moving to work himself to his feet. "And none of that <em>'Ooh, I'm too tired from sitting around all day to walk any further'</em> stuff tonight, either. We're doing at least three laps of the block."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, not certain the fox is in any condition to be making demands like that, but concedes all the same.</p>
  <p>"How about we make a trip out of it?" she suggests. "We could walk to that smoothie place near where you live. It's about five blocks away, so out and back is about the same distance."</p>
  <p>The tod manages to stand himself back up with some measured effort and takes a moment to brush himself off.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots, smoothies it is."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Judy stirs in bed, her natural body clock urging her to rise even without need of her cell phone alarm. All the same, she is quick to reach over and fumble around for the device on Nick's cardboard nightstand, suspecting that its morning call is only a few minutes away. Maybe five-thirty is a bit too early for most mammals to roll out of bed, but Judy is not most mammals. She has a routine. One that calls for cardio and a lean breakfast before daybreak.</p>
  <p>Leaping out of bed at the crack of dawn had always been easy for the bunny. After all, why wouldn't you want to get a jump start on the day? You can go for a jog while the air is still cool, complete some chores before work, cripes, it even gives you more time to goof around if you really want. Judy was prone to admonishing Nick for not being more of a morning-mammal just for that reason. The fox has historically had trouble rolling out of bed, teetering on the brink of being tardy for work on more than a few occasions. Regardless of the fact that he is naturally nocturnal, not taking advantage of the morning just seemed... Wasteful to the doe.</p>
  <p>But now... Well, now she finds herself waking up every morning with his warm body wrapped snugly around hers, in a bed that has no business being as comfortable as it is. And... A part of her doesn't want to leave.</p>
  <p>It's a test of willpower to even wriggle out of Nick's protective grasp, and on this particular morning, any resolve she had left crumbled under the pleasant tickle of his soft, rhythmic breathing, and the radiant warmth of his body as he held her close. His tail had come to rest behind her back during the night, ensuring that she remain so utterly encased in fox that she finds it hard to even move. Not that she minds. Just the opposite, really. Nick is a wonderfully snuggly bedmate.</p>
  <p>He <em>does</em> seem to have very vivid dreams, however. Or... Nightmares, perhaps. He would fret and stir on rare occasions, usually when the bunny briefly slips out of bed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. It was amusing the first time it occurred, as though her presence was necessary for the fox to sleep soundly, but after three consecutive nights of quiet whimpering and restless limbs in her absence, she began to realize exactly how true the notion really was. Whatever disquietude the fox was suffering from, her closeness seemed to offer him a certain comfort that helped to dispel the tumultuous dreams. She isn't sure if it's her touch or her scent or a combination of both, but as soon as she was back in his arms, the fox would start to settle once again. If not, a tender nuzzle and a light squeeze seemed to do the trick. It feels... Oddly heartening to have that apparent power over him. To be able to ensure that he sleeps soundly. She never mentioned it to him when he woke, and in all fairness, the fox seemed equally groggy and out of sorts regardless of if he had any foul dreams the night prior or not.</p>
  <p>The doe yawns and cranes her neck back to regard her still-snoozing companion only to sprout a smile at his goofy expression. It's generally pretty easy to tell when he <em>is</em> dead asleep, as his tongue always seems to be attempting to escape his maw. He can be a sound sleeper, sure, but nobody would accuse him of being a <em>pretty</em> sleeper.</p>
  <p>She decides right then that the world won't end if she opts to pass up on her typical morning routine in favor of relaxing with her partner for a little while longer. She allows herself to settle back onto her pillow and absently traces her eyes across her companion's foxy features. The doe can still remember a time not too long ago when she found him by no means attractive. Not <em>physically</em>, at least. But over time she had come to garner a certain adoration for his vulpine attributes. His angular facial structure makes him look sleek and cool, while his long fur and soft green eyes give off an air of approachability, despite the snarky come-what-may attitude that usually comes packaged with them. The color of his coat is incredible, as well. Depending on the time of day and the weather outside, it can be anywhere from dusty brown to fiery orange. His fur tends to shimmer a brilliant gold in the evening sun and sterling silver under the glow of moonlight. If someone had caught her even a year ago and told her that she would soon be fawning over a fox, she would have laughed, but now... Well, now she can say with some confidence that Nick is a <em>very</em> handsome specimen of a tod. To her, at least.</p>
  <p>Judy pulls her gaze away from her partner and takes a moment to look around the darkened bedroom. It's still overwhelmingly spartan in its decoration. Judy considers that getting some paintings, or at the very least some framed photos to put on the walls might help to liven the place up a little. The bunny draws a soft huff of amusement at the thought. Is it too presumptuous to be thinking about redecorating another mammal's home after only officially moving in a few days ago? Though, it's technically <em>her</em> home as well now, isn't it? Maybe she can recruit Finnick's van services once more to fetch some extra furniture for the apartment. An extra dresser and a pair of actual nightstands instead of overturned cardboard boxes would be a good place to start.</p>
  <p>Judy shuts her eyes and breathes a contented sigh, enjoying Nick's familiar scent. She can't help but be curious what her own scent is like to him, especially with how much more astute vulpine olfactory senses are than those of rabbits. He had never <em>complained</em> about her scent, of course, but she has to wonder if some primal instinct in the back of his mind identifies her as food. That may certainly be the case, if his insatiable desire to lick and nibble at her neck and ears is any indication. The doe feels herself flush at the very thought. It's still a weird, albeit sensual gesture, but the intimacy and care with which the fox delivers his affections is more than enough to make her putty in his paws.</p>
  <p>Nick's shifting in bed draws the bunny's attention and she has to blink out of a daze when she realizes that sunlight is starting to trickle in through the cracks under the bedroom door. Had she dozed off? Spaced out? Either way, at least an hour had passed since she woke up, and now the tod appears to be following suit.</p>
  <p>He squirms in place for a few moments before letting out a long, scratchy yawn, pausing afterwards to lick his chops. His morning breath is not too delightful, but the adorable, kit-like display certainly makes up for it. Knowing he's still teetering on the edge of consciousness, the bunny leans forward and gives him a gentle nuzzle, tickling the tod just enough to draw a pleased-sounding grunt from his lips.</p>
  <p>"Mornin'..." he croaks, immediately clearing his throat upon hearing the hoarseness in his voice. "...Mmph... What time is it?"</p>
  <p>"Around six. Six-thirty, maybe," Judy whispers back. She reaches a paw forward and runs her fingers through the unkempt fur on the side of his neck, toying with the division between the russet and cream-colored hairs. Nick smiles weakly at her touch and shifts his muzzle on his pillow to find a cool spot to rest it. The doe feels the larger mammal drag one of his paws along her back, his claws digging into her fur through her t-shirt just enough to feel amazing. Despite the pleasant treatment, she can't pass up on the opportunity to tease the still-groggy fox. "You're much easier to live with when you're asleep."</p>
  <p>"Snarky bunny..." he hums with a mellow smirk. The fox finally manages to crack an eye open and peers down at the doe with a quizzical expression. "Sun's up... You're usually gone by now..."</p>
  <p>"Sorry to disappoint," she smiles.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out an amused huff and tugs the bunny closer to his frame. Judy doesn't need any more of an excuse to melt back into his embrace, relishing the warmth radiating off of his body.</p>
  <p>"I like waking up with you," he mumbles softly. "You can get me up earlier, you know. It might take a minute, but I'll get up."</p>
  <p>"I dunno, I think I could learn to love this lazy morning thing," she coos.</p>
  <p>"Hm..."</p>
  <p>They stay pressed together for a while longer and despite knowing that she <em>has</em> to get ready for work, Judy finds herself with exactly zero desire to retreat from bed. Work could wait. Cripes, the <em>world</em> could wait for all she cared. She feels content enough to lay in Nick's arms for the rest of her life. Still, she has places to be and mammals to meet today, and showing up to the precinct tardy and smelling like fox wouldn't set the best precedent for her forthcoming leadership position in the Minor Crimes division.</p>
  <p>So, reluctantly, the doe begins to untangle herself from the fox's long limbs, only to be met with more than a little resistance from the tod himself.</p>
  <p>"Nick, come on, I have to get ready to go. We <em>both</em> do," she says with a giggle, still trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.</p>
  <p>"No!" the fox playfully growls, redoubling his efforts to ensnare her. Judy manages to free her torso but ends up dragging the fox along with her towards the edge of the bed, "<em>Noooooooo!</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick!</em>" the bunny laughs. "Cripes you are <em>such</em> a child!"</p>
  <p>The tod flashes an impish grin and manages to tug the doe back under his form, his muzzle coming to rest atop her belly with a <em>very</em> self-satisfied expression. Judy lets out another giggle and reaches her paws down to toy with his pointy ears. Like herself, Nick seems to love having his ears stroked and massaged. He closes his eyes with a contented-sounding huff and leans into her touch.</p>
  <p>"Wouldn't you rather just stay in bed and cuddle all day...?" her partner suggests slowly.</p>
  <p>"Tempting fox," Judy chides with a scoff.</p>
  <p>"Beautiful bunny," Nick fires right back, cracking one of his eyes open to peer up at her.</p>
  <p>Judy feels her ears heat up and rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Even if I <em>wanted</em> to play hooky today, I scheduled that luncheon with the prospects for Minor Crimes, remember? The luncheon that I expect <em>you</em> to be in attendance at as well?" she reminds him. "C'mon, survive until tomorrow and then we can cuddle all you want over the weekend."</p>
  <p>"Ugh, fine, <em>Dear Leader</em>," the tod grumbles.</p>
  <p>Judy smiles softly and cranes her neck down to plant a kiss on the tip of her partner's nose. Nick, apparently having no intention of letting the opportunity slip by, angles his muzzle up and presses his lips to hers. The bunny revels in the quiet kiss, once again wishing that the rest of the world could carry on without her for just a little while longer.</p>
  <p>"I love you," she hears the fox mumble as their muzzles drift apart. There is still a certain bashful uncertainty in his tone, but it draws a grin from the doe all the same. She knows that putting his feelings into words can be difficult for the tod. Cripes, it's difficult for her, too. Even something as simple as an 'I love you' takes a certain emotional fortitude to deliver.</p>
  <p>"I love you, too," the bunny coos in return. She draws a quiet sigh and nuzzles the bridge of her companion's nose. "You know, I had fun on our walk yesterday. Maybe we could make it a nightly ritual. Like, pick a half-way point that's a little further away each time or something. We could even walk to some place to eat and call it a date."</p>
  <p>"I'm starting to sense a trend emerging, carrots," the fox says with a placid expression. "Are we going to keep doing things together and then retroactively calling them dates for the rest of our lives, or are we just going to go on an actual date for once?"</p>
  <p>The doe snorts in amusement and smooths down the fur on the fox's cheeks.</p>
  <p>"Okay, mister pedantic, let's go on an <em>actual</em> date tonight," she concludes.</p>
  <p>"Gonna have to take a raincheck, fluff. I was planning on running an errand now that I'm getting back on my feet again," Nick says.</p>
  <p>"An errand?" the doe parrots. "Where are you going?"</p>
  <p>"I, uh..." the fox suddenly seems reluctant to answer, drawing a quirked eyebrow from the bunny. "It's just... A personal thing, carrots."</p>
  <p>"Too personal to tell your <em>girlfriend</em>?" she asks in mock-frustration.</p>
  <p>The tod rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p>"It's not like that. I'm just... Hoping to meet up with an old friend that I haven't seen in a while," he tells her softly.</p>
  <p>An <em>'old friend'</em>? As far as the bunny knows, Nick doesn't really <em>have</em> 'old friends', just... <em>Business associates</em>. That alone is enough to cause a lick of concern to creep into the back of her mind, but the hesitance coloring the fox's expression only churns her anxiety further. She knows the tod trusts her implicitly, so to find that there are still parts of his life that he doesn't want her privy to is somewhat disconcerting. Still, she <em>has</em> to believe that he's trying to put his past... Well, in the past. That the tod is smart enough to keep from getting wrapped up with mammals or dealings that run counter to the ZPD.</p>
  <p>"Someone you'd rather I didn't meet?" Judy has to ask, if for no other reason than to satiate her own curiosity.</p>
  <p>Nick seems to deliberate over his answer for a few moments, uncertainty plain in his eyes.</p>
  <p>"No, I... I would, I think. Maybe someday soon. But this first time I need to go alone. It's... A long story."</p>
  <p>The doe draws an unsatisfied huff and reluctantly offers a nod. She doesn't want to pry more than necessary. The tod <em>is</em> entitled to his privacy, after all. She just has to trust that he knows what he's getting himself into.</p>
  <p>"You'll have to tell it to me some time. Just... Keep your phone with you in case I need to get a hold of you," the bunny says, drawing a small smirk from the fox. "Will you at least be back in time for dinner?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I'll be out and back before you even start to miss me," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"I'm starting to miss you already," Judy muses, offering the tod a playful smooch. She gives him a pat and makes an effort to sit herself up once more. "Now, may I <em>please</em> have my legs back? I'll make us some blueberry pancakes for breakfast."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Hopps!" Judy hears chief Bogo call as she steps through the front entrance of the precinct. The doe glances up to see her boss plodding in her direction from Clawhauser's kiosk. "And Wilde..."</p>
  <p>"Pretend you never saw me, chief," Nick states from behind the bunny. He stows his sunglasses on his shirt collar and says, "Just here for the complimentary gym membership."</p>
  <p>Bogo grunts, crossing his arms.</p>
  <p>"Perhaps it is a good thing that you are here," the cape buffalo says before looking to Judy. "Your new office space is cleared out and ready to go. How would you like to get acquainted?"</p>
  <p>Judy grins excitedly, barely managing to avoid letting out an embarrassing squeal, and gives the larger mammal a nod. A part of her can't believe that it's finally, <em>finally</em> happening. No more stuffy records room! No more pointless pencil-pushing! She's <em>finally</em> getting back into action.</p>
  <p>The doe falls into line behind the chief who leads the two into the bowels of the precinct with Nick's cane clacking away behind her. She wonders what the new space will look like, if they had been given a room of their own or if a section of general cubicle space had been cordoned off for her team to make use of. Either way, they'll need small-sized computers and office equipment. Hopefully captain Wolfard accounted for that in his blank-check 'toys' budget.</p>
  <p>The bunny almost walks past the chief when he suddenly comes to a halt in a familiar corridor of the precinct. Judy frowns in confusion and gives the cape buffalo a glance, who in turn gestures towards an open door nearby. She peers inside, at first refusing to believe that the chief was serious, but when the doe notices the 'MCD' tag below a <em>very</em> familiar room number on the plaque adjacent to the door frame, the reality of the situation quickly sets in.</p>
  <p>It's records.</p>
  <p>Or, at least, it <em>used</em> to be records. All of the towering filing cabinets, ancient computers, and musty shelving units had been removed, leaving the space almost completely barren. A smattering of more appropriately-sized filing cabinets and low tables had been wheeled in, but... It's still <em>plainly</em> the records room. It's still hot and stuffy and <em>reeks</em> of long, miserable days of monotonous paperwork, moldy cardboard, and acrid printer toner.</p>
  <p>"Well, I, uh... I guess I don't know what I was expecting," Judy eventually concludes.</p>
  <p>"I am aware that this is not the most flattering of posts, but with office space at a premium, this was all the ZPD could spare. As soon as the board gave the go-ahead for the transition to digital record-keeping, I secured the space before anybody else could get their hooves on it," chief Bogo explains.</p>
  <p>She wanted to say that it was <em>fine</em>, that they should be happy that they're getting their own space instead of having to share an office environment with mammals five times their size, that this could be the start of something really, really great, but at the moment all she could think of was how delighted she had been all of two minutes ago when she was still blissfully operating under the assumption that she would never have to set foot in records again. It appears that the mammals responsible for moving everything out at least had the courtesy to dust and vacuum, but the entire room is in desperate need of some TLC.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, chief," Judy mumbles. "I think."</p>
  <p>She hears her partner snort in amusement behind her, but the fox at least has the decency to keep any witty remarks he may have otherwise said to himself. The chief adjusts his duty belt and spares the bunny a glance.</p>
  <p>"I already have mammals from City Hall bringing in appropriately sized office furnishings. Compile a list of whatever else you think your team may need. As long as it's within budget, I will bring it in," the cape buffalo tells her.</p>
  <p>"Yes sir," the bunny nods.</p>
  <p>"All forthcoming cases, investigations, and record-keeping associated with Minor Crimes will be conducted and stored within your own office space. Captain Wolfard will act as your department supervisor until you can find your footing, but your team will eventually need to be capable of managing its own records, budget, and operations.</p>
  <p>"Yes sir," Judy repeats, starting to feel her anxiety creep up on her as the enormity of the task ahead of them starts to crystallize in her mind.</p>
  <p>"Now..." Bogo sighs, suddenly looking uncharacteristically defeated, "In addition to the office space and equipment, and against my better judgment considering your <em>driving</em> record, the captain and the accountants found it within the budget to requisition two small-scale vehicles and convert them into cruisers." Both smaller mammals perk up at the implication, and then again as the cape buffalo reaches into his pocket and produces a pair of car key fobs. "The MCD will not be participating in traditional patrols, so these vehicles will be used for casework and travel benefiting the department only. However, as the six of you will be the only mammals capable of even <em>fitting</em> inside them, you may sign them out to use as take-home vehicles as well."

</p>
  <p>Judy nearly chokes on her tongue.</p>
  <p>"Carrots, we got a car," Nick squeaks, seemingly just as taken aback.</p>
  <p>"No more taking the bus," Judy realizes. "No more taking the <em>train!</em> Oh my gosh, I can actually get <em>groceries!</em>"</p>
  <p>Nick throws his good arm into the air theatrically.</p>
  <p>"Oh, if only I'd known we would get a car, I would have gotten myself shot <em>ages</em> ago!"</p>
  <p>Bogo lets out an unamused grunt and tosses the two keys to the bunny.</p>
  <p>"You will log your miles and separate out personal travel so that you may be reimbursed for gasoline at the end of each quarter," he tells her before fishing in his shirt pocket for a moment and producing a tiny business card. "This is the contact information for the construction contractor that City Hall hired to handle the precinct renovations. If you have any suggestions for how to best outfit your new space, it would be prudent to discuss it with him while material is still coming in."</p>
  <p>With that, the cape buffalo turns and takes his leave. Nick and Judy glance at each other in a stunned silence for a beat before turning their attention back to the barren room. <em>Their</em> room. Judy pockets the business card Bogo had handed her and plods inside. She plants her paws on her hips as she looks around, unsure of where to even start. Apart from the office equipment that Bogo had mentioned earlier, she isn't sure what else the team could possibly need.</p>
  <p>"Tall ceiling," Nick notes as he pads in behind the doe. With no towering stacks of cardboard boxes to absorb the sound, his voice reverberates off of the concrete slab flooring and painted brick walls almost like an echo chamber.</p>
  <p>"Mhm..." the bunny absently hums, still lost in thought.</p>
  <p>"We could put a loft up."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and turns to regard the fox.</p>
  <p>"A... Loft?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, like... A second level with a stairway access," he says, gesturing absently towards the far side of the room. "Since everyone working in here is apparently going to be my height or shorter, we can afford to split the room in half vertically, right?"</p>
  <p>"That's... Actually not a bad idea," Judy mumbles, her gaze drifting back to the far wall in an attempt to envision the modified space in her mind.</p>
  <p>"So... We can stick the squirrel and the mongoose up in the loft, have some storage or a meeting area in the space below that," the fox continues, meandering further inside. "Throw some cubicles or partitions up for ourselves and the other two over here," he gestures around in their general vicinity. "Get some tacky motivational posters up on the walls, and then spend whatever's left of the budget on something nice. Maybe a big flatscreen or a jacuzzi or something."</p>
  <p>The bunny snickers at the thought.</p>
  <p>"We should ditch the cubicles," she suggests after a few moments of consideration.</p>
  <p>"Hm? Why's that?"</p>
  <p>"Well, there's only going to be six of us. We're going to be a pretty tight team, I think, so it would be counterproductive to separate ourselves. Besides, I kinda like the open-air thing."</p>
  <p>"Very new-age," Nick smirks. "We may as well set some space aside for a break area of sorts while we're at it." When the doe rolls her eyes dismissively, the fox gives her a nudge. "I'm serious. I'm sick and tired of having to climb a step ladder just to get crummy instant coffee. I'm sure the precinct can spare some extra cash for a cheap small-size coffee maker and a microwave."</p>
  <p>"Okay. Duly noted," the bunny reluctantly agrees. She glances around, trying to visualize what the space will end up looking like in her mind. "You know... I was feeling pretty crushed about this whole thing when we first walked in, but... I think it might actually be a pretty great space once we're through with it." She bites the inside of her cheek and looks to her partner. "I only wish it was above ground so we could get some natural light in here."</p>
  <p>"Oh, my poor, sweet bunny," Nick playfully chides. "Trust me, for a nocturnal predator, this is heaven."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>In a bit of divide and conquer, Nick headed off to the gym to begin his training for the day while Judy made her way up to her old cubicle to contact the contractor whose business card Bogo had supplied her with. He was a sweet old beaver, if his characteristic whistling lisp was any indication, and was surprisingly open to, even <em>enthusiastic</em> about, Nick's loft idea. Perhaps he could empathize with her desire to make better use of the space, being a small mammal himself.</p>
  <p>In preparation for the pending luncheon with the MCD team, Judy sent reminder texts to the four other mammals that they would be meeting, just to confirm that everyone was still able to make it. Technical officer Piper was in Precinct 1, herself, so Judy arranged to have her meet them in the motorpool. They have <em>vehicles</em> now, apparently, so they may as well make use of them.</p>
  <p>With all of the pieces seemingly in place, the doe made her way back downstairs and was pleased to find that her partner had the foresight to get himself cleaned up for the meeting. In fact, he did more than just clean up, he was back in full uniform.</p>
  <p>The fox caught her surprised expression in one of the locker room mirrors as he was straightening his standard-issue black clip-on tie and playfully waggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
  <p>"I almost forgot how good you look in blue," Judy admits, allowing herself to appreciate his presentation. She always felt he looked sharp in his duty uniform, and today, especially, he seemed keen to ensure that he hadn't a hair out of place. His shirt and slacks look freshly pressed, leading the bunny to assume that he had a spare uniform waiting for him in the locker room. Rather curious, considering he insisted that he <em>never</em> showers at the precinct. Regardless, she finds it reassuring to see that Nick is making an effort to appear prim and professional for the other officers. <em>Sweaty goofball fox partner</em> wouldn't have made for the best first impressions.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, I can make anything look good," Nick says as he places his aviator sunglasses behind his ears.</p>
  <p>"Half of your wardrobe would disagree."</p>
  <p>"You just don't have an appreciation for the subtle art of Pawaiian shirts and loud ties like I do," he retorts, waggishly sticking his tongue out in her direction.</p>
  <p>"Slick, some of those ties are so loud you can hear them from across the city," she informs him with an amused shake of her head. She scans the locker room for a beat, raising an eyebrow when she notices something missing. "Where's your cane?"</p>
  <p>"Put it in my locker," he tells her simply.</p>
  <p>"Er... You don't want to bring it just in case?" Judy asks in concern.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, carrots. I sucked down a couple of painkillers about an hour ago. They'll last me until I get back."</p>
  <p>The doe frowns at that, immediately thinking back to the first time her parents had driven up to the city to visit the fox in the hospital. It seems as though he hasn't broken out of his self-destructive habits quite yet.</p>
  <p>"So it's okay to be hopped up on narcotics but not to be seen with a cane?" she asks flatly.</p>
  <p>Nicks ears splay sideways at that.</p>
  <p>"Well, when you say it like that it sounds stupid."</p>
  <p>"It is stupid, stupid. I appreciate that you want to look your best for the others, but you shouldn't have to <em>damage</em> yourself to do so," Judy huffs in frustration. She shakes her head and adds, "Nevermind. If you're sure you don't need it, I won't argue with you. It's almost noon, are you ready to hit the road?"</p>
  <p>Nick fetches his wallet, keys, and a small manila envelope from the wooden bench nearby, pocketing them all before turning to the doe.</p>
  <p>"Don't want to keep the troops waiting," Nick muses, sliding his sunglasses down over his eyes.</p>
  <p>The two head for the exit and work their way through the winding passages of the precinct towards the underground parking garage. Judy supposes that a minor convenience of having their new office in the former records room is that it shares the same floor with the parking garage and gym- Basement Level 1. No stairs or elevators required to get to and from their new post. As they enter into the massive concrete parking garage, Judy feels her partner brush his tail against her hip.</p>
  <p>"Fluff, three o'clock," he says. Judy glances to her right to see a small, brown squirrel standing awkwardly by the entrance to the elevator room. She isn't in a duty uniform, Judy notes. Instead, she's smartly dressed in a fashion that the bunny is more used to seeing in the administrative wing of the precinct.</p>
  <p>"Officer Piper?" Judy calls as the two approach.</p>
  <p>The squirrel in question jolts to attention, twirling around to face the newcomers. Her expression is one of confusion for a beat, but she quickly shifts to something more amicable.</p>
  <p>"Officer Hopps! Officer Wilde!" Piper chimes. She scurries over to meet the two larger mammals and offers a tiny paw. "Hi! Oh, it's <em>so</em> wonderful to finally meet you two!"</p>
  <p>"I think we've bumped into you on occasion," Nick notes as Judy shakes the squirrel's paw. He offers the same platitude once the bunny is finished.</p>
  <p>"Erm, perhaps. I-I mean, I'm sure! The precinct is big, but it's only <em>so</em> big," Piper says. Her voice is oddly pleasant to listen to. A little high-pitched and tinny, but in a sing-song sort of way. She seems to have a bit of a squeak in her throat when she stumbles over her words, as well. "And please, Louise or 'Lou' is fine," the squirrel mentions before quickly correcting herself and saying, "Er, wait, <em>is</em> that fine? That's way too informal, right? You two are like my superiors now."</p>
  <p>"Relax, <em>Lou</em>," the fox says with a smirk. "If we're running the show, we can be as informal as we want, right <em>carrots</em>?"</p>
  <p>"<em>First names</em> are fine by me," the bunny remarks, tossing a playful glare at her partner for leaning so heavily into his pet name for her. "I'm Judy, and this is Nick."</p>
  <p>"It's a pleasure, believe me," Lou grins. "So, uhm... We're going to meet the rest of the team, right?"</p>
  <p>"The League of Extraordinarily Small Gentlemammals," Nick muses.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes and offers the squirrel a nod.</p>
  <p>"That's the plan, at least. We should have a cruiser parked somewhere over here, come on," the bunny gestures for the squirrel to follow and the three mammals make their way deeper into the parking complex.</p>
  <p>"Wait, the ZPD actually bought a car for our department?" Piper asks in surprise as they walk.</p>
  <p>"<em>Two</em>, if you can believe it," Nick states.</p>
  <p>It doesn't take too long to find them. They <em>do</em> sort of stick out like sore thumbs. The cruisers in question sit in a dark, musty little corner of the garage, sharing a single 'normal' sized parking spot. They certainly don't look as imposing at the behemoth interceptors that make up a majority of the ZPD's fleet. In fact, <em>cute</em> is the first thought that pops into the bunny's mind. They're rather quaint, boxy little things with rounded headlights and seating for four. The 'conversion' that Bogo had mentioned seems to have amounted to auxiliary fog-lights, extended front and rear bumpers, and a strip of red and blue emergency lights affixed to the roof. Regardless of the color they started life as, both cars are now sporting the familiar white with black accents (or is it black white white accents?) ZPD color scheme. To Judy's surprise, 'ZPD MCD' is emblazoned on the side panels, only further reinforcing how <em>real</em> all of this is.</p>
  <p>The bunny spares her partner an excited grin and uses the key fob she brought to unlock the matching sedan before skipping over to the drivers-side door. The fox plods over to the vehicle at a more restrained pace and helps Piper load up into the back seat before sliding into the passenger seat beside the doe.</p>
  <p>"Hells bells, it even has that new car smell," Nick mumbles as he settles inside.</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but smile as she runs her paws along the steering wheel. Compared to the monstrous SUV that the two usually trundled along in on patrol, everything about this compact little sedan just... Fits. The seat cups her body well, the pedals are actually within reach without need of an extension apparatus, and most pleasantly of all, she can actually <em>coil</em> her fingers around the steering wheel.</p>
  <p>Judy turns the key in the ignition and the cruiser hums to life with a gentle purr. A far cry from the eight-cylinder roar of the SUV and certainly more pleasant on her sensitive ears. Satisfied, she shifts the vehicle into gear and begins to navigate her way out of the parking garage.</p>
  <p>"So, Lou, your file says that you were a member of the ZPD before either of us," Nick comments, seemingly in an effort to break the ice. "Five years under your belt, right? You have more experience with the department than both of us combined."</p>
  <p>"O-Oh, no, I... I don't know about <em>that</em>," Piper squeaks. "I'm... I'm just a <em>technical</em> officer. You know, like, computer stuff? Database management and cyber-security and that kind of thing. I... Yeesh, has it been five years already?" The squirrel shakes her head and says, "I've never done any fieldwork or anything. Everything I handle is interior to the precinct. I wouldn't really call that <em>experience</em>." There's a pause and Judy glances in the rear-view mirror to see Piper adopting a rather uncertain expression. "You two, uh... You went through my personnel file, huh?"</p>
  <p>"Bogo gave us the dossiers on all of the mammals that will be joining the unit," Judy explains, raising an eyebrow at the squirrel's sudden shift in mood. Piper seems to squirm in her seat for a moment, peering out the side window as though she may need to make a quick escape.</p>
  <p>"And, uh... Did you find any skeletons that I may need to air out?"</p>
  <p>The two larger mammals glance at each other in confusion.</p>
  <p>"Uh... No?" Judy says.</p>
  <p>"<em>Should</em> we have found skeletons?" Nick asks, sparing the squirrel a bemused glance over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Er... I-I dunno. I've been working down in Technical long enough to know that all kinds of wild stuff starts to accumulate in mammals personnel files. Stuff that they're... Probably not even aware of."</p>
  <p>Despite her best efforts, the bunny can't help but think back to the impromptu kiss she had given her partner down in the gym the other day. Is <em>that</em> sitting on a hard drive attached to her file somewhere? She isn't sure she wants to know.</p>
  <p>"You looked clean to me, Piper," Nick quips. "You a secret serial killer or something?"</p>
  <p>"No, no, nothing like that," the squirrel says quickly with an awkward giggle. "Just... Full disclosure, I'm a little... Nosy, and when you're nosy and also really good with computers, you tend to, uh... Stumble into things you shouldn't be stumbling into."</p>
  <p>"Ah," Nick smiles. "You're one of those, uh... Computer hackers, right?"</p>
  <p>"You are such an old fart," Judy mumbles with an amused shake of her head.</p>
  <p>Piper offers a modest laugh at that.</p>
  <p>"Not in so many words, but I've had enough sit-downs with my former section manager and chief Bogo to know that my, erm... <em>Extracurricular investigations</em> haven't gone unnoticed."</p>
  <p>"A <em>habitual</em> computer hacker then. Nice!" Nick chimes.</p>
  <p>"Do you think that habit will cause problems for the team or something?" Judy asks earnestly.</p>
  <p>"I dunno," the squirrel shrugs after a few moments of thought. "I guess it depends on what I'm given access to."</p>
  <p>Nick spares Judy with a rather dangerous-looking smirk.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I like this one already."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>"Officer Hopps, Erica Moncarlo."</p>
  <p>"Nice to meet you!", the bunny chimes as she shakes the mongoose's paw.</p>
  <p>Officer Moncarlo stands about an inch shorter than her at full height and the doe quickly realizes that it's going to take some getting used to being one of the taller mammals in the group. Her fur is a speckled, ashen-grey color that darkens towards her extremities in a fashion not unlike her partner's own coat. A pair of small, round ears frame her slender muzzle, which ends with a tiny pink nose that is acutely <em>unlike</em> her partner's. Her eyes are a curious golden color which gives her gaze a certain intensity, though the effect is diminished under the cordial-but-businesslike expression she wears. Her custom-fit ZPD duty uniform is prim and pressed, with smartly-rolled sleeves and a pair of pens tucked into the pouch on her shoulder. Everything about the mongoose, from the manner in which she shook her paw to the way that she simply stands in front of her, gives off an air of confidence and professionalism that Judy immediately finds appealing. If first impressions are anything to go by, Moncarlo at least <em>seems</em> to have her act together.</p>
  <p>Judy turns and smiles at the second mammal standing nearby. Another leporid. Unlike officer Moncarlo, he is a good few inches taller than her. Slightly taller than Nick, in fact, thanks to his long ears. His slender frame and long appendages makes him look a bit wiry, typical of hares, but she can tell that he keeps himself physically fit, if nothing else. His fur is shaggier than hers and bears a dusty brown coloring, similar to her father's. Hares don't have the coat pattern and color morph diversity of bunnies, but the fact that their fur turns a ghostly white in the winter had always been a source of fascination for the doe. The patches of thick, white fur coming in around his neck and the sides of his ears is as good an indicator as any that winter is almost here.</p>
  <p>"And you must be officer Digby," Judy states, offering a paw to shake.</p>
  <p>The hare nods and accepts the gesture, his long, silver whiskers twitching as an easygoing grin stretches across his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Chester," he tells her. "Pleased t' meet'cha."</p>
  <p>"I gotta say, it's, uh... Pretty cool to have another leporid on board," the doe notes awkwardly. Digby lets out a hearty chuckle at that.</p>
  <p>"Well, yer a big part o' th' reason ah'm standin' here, so... Thank yerself, ah s'pose."</p>
  <p>Judy furrows her brow and flashes the hare a scrutinizing expression.</p>
  <p>"...Podunk?" she guesses.</p>
  <p>"Born n' raised," he nods, his ears swaying as he bobs his head. "Accent give it away?"</p>
  <p>"My family's from Bunnyburrow, so yeah, a little," Judy giggles before stepping to the side and gesturing to the other mammals beside her. "Officer Digby, officer Moncarlo, this is my partner, Nick Wilde, and technical officer Piper, another one of our teammates."</p>
  <p>The fox straightens at the mention of his name, seeming to snap out of a daze.</p>
  <p>"Pleasure," he states after clearing his throat, manufacturing a smile and shaking paws with both mammals. Piper does the same with a little more effort. Despite the hare and mongoose being much smaller than your average ZPD officer, they are still an order of magnitude larger than the squirrel. Nick stuffs his paws into his pockets and says, "You two just get here?"</p>
  <p>"Officer Moncarlo was first. Ah got here a few minutes ago," Digby replies.</p>
  <p>"But no Aster, huh?" Judy notes, glancing around.</p>
  <p>"<em>Here!</em> I'm here!"</p>
  <p>Judy turns to see a rather pudgy-looking badger making his way up the sidewalk towards the group. His uniform is disheveled and noticeably saturated with sweat, and his shirt had become partially un-tucked as he hustled to make the meeting on time. He pauses to bend over and catch his breath once he reaches the rest of the assembly.</p>
  <p>"<em>Sorry</em>," he huffs, glancing up at the group with an embarrassed expression. "I managed to slip away early but public transport was <em>really</em> uncooperative."</p>
  <p>Apart from possibly being a <em>tad</em> out of shape, Aster appears to be a fairly standard-looking badger: White-faced with a pair of striking black stripes running the length of his muzzle from a wide, black nose to stubby, round ears, and a duo of small, dark eyes dotted in between.</p>
  <p>"No sweat, fella," Nick quips, "We're all still meeting and greeting, anyway."</p>
  <p>"Oh, good," he breathes with a sigh of relief. "I guess that makes me last to arrive?"</p>
  <p>"Only by a minute," Judy tells him. She holds out a paw for the badger. "Judy Hopps."</p>
  <p>He seems momentarily surprised by the gesture, as if uncertain of what to do.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Uh..." He reaches out and shakes the bunny's paw with a certain hesitance and caution that gives her the impression that he is afraid she may shatter from his touch. "Kasper Aster," the badger returns. Well that's certainly a mouthful. The badger must have read her mind, as he flashes an awkward, lopsided smile and says, "I know. I got <em>all</em> of the nicknames in high school."</p>
  <p>"Plus one more at the academy," comes Digby.</p>
  <p>Aster blinks and turns to the source of the voice, only to brighten when he spots the hare nearby.</p>
  <p>"Chester!"</p>
  <p>"How's it hangin', <em>Special K</em>?" Digby drawls. He plods over and offers the badger a fist-bump.</p>
  <p>"I take it you two know each other?" Judy asks.</p>
  <p>"Same class 'n the academy," the hare explains.</p>
  <p>"We got separated to different precincts after graduation," Aster adds before looking to the hare. "What got you to join this unit?"</p>
  <p>"Before we dig into that," Nick interrupts, "what say we get some food now that we're all here? I don't know about any of you, but I'm starving."</p>
  <p>The group makes its way inside and is ushered to a large table near the back of the building. A waitress takes their drink orders after they settle in, and Judy uses the opportunity to draw the group's attention once she departs.</p>
  <p>"So, uh," she begins, clearing her throat, "I'm sure we're all going to be getting to know each other over the days and weeks to follow, but for the sake of formality now that everyone is here: I'm corporal Judy Hopps, your new C.O.-" The doe winces internally at how bizarrely alien it still feels to say. "-and this is my partner, Nick Wilde."</p>
  <p>"Oh, ah think every mammal here knows who ya'll are," Digby says with a laugh. Aster chuckles along with him while Moncarlo draws an amused huff and Piper more modestly attempts to conceal a smile behind a paw.</p>
  <p>"Our reputation precedes us, I presume?" Nick ventures.</p>
  <p>Aster nods, flashing a toothy grin for a beat before seeming to correct himself, replacing it with a more modest smile.</p>
  <p>"Maybe they didn't tell you, but they use your Missing Mammal's case as a subject of study at the academy," he tells Judy.</p>
  <p>"They... Do?" the doe gawks. She doesn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. You know, like the what-to-do, what-not-to-do stuff?" the badger continues.</p>
  <p>"Leaning more towards the what-not-to-do end of the spectrum, I would imagine," Nick guesses flatly. Aster offers a non-committal shrug, so Digby answers in his stead.</p>
  <p>"Eh, a lil' from column 'A' an' a lil' from column 'B'," he says, "Major Friedkin had some choice words t' say at th' least."</p>
  <p>"Oh, cheese and crackers..." Judy huffs, dropping her face into her paws. Embarrassed. Yeah, definitely embarrassed. Nick just chuckles good-naturedly.</p>
  <p>Piper offers a sympathetic expression and says, "If it's any consolation, I think what you two accomplished was incredible. Especially considering, you know, the <em>danger</em> and all."</p>
  <p>"And that's just the stuff that made it into the official report," Nick mentions, waggling his eyebrows at the squirrel.</p>
  <p>"Nick," Judy warns.</p>
  <p>"Piper's right, though," Digby says from across the table. "Th' story that broke in th' news was what got me t' join th' academy."</p>
  <p>"Me too, kinda," Aster admits from the seat to his right.</p>
  <p>Judy's eyes flick to the mongoose near the end of the table, who, taking it as an unspoken question, shrugs her shoulders halfheartedly.</p>
  <p>The bunny finds herself somewhat taken aback. Of course she had hoped to inspire others to pursue their dreams regardless of their size or species, but to actually be confronted by the results of that effort first-hand is... Unexpected. She's about to voice as much when officer Digby leans across the table to address the smallest mammal of the group.</p>
  <p>"Guess that doesn't apply t' you, Piper," he mentions. "You're a... What was it? A 'technical' officer?"</p>
  <p>"R-Right, which I guess kinda makes me the odd-mammal-out," Piper says with a bashful smile as all eyes fall on her. "I told Hopps and Wilde earlier, but I've been with the ZPD for a number of years now. I was actually working cyber-security for one of the banks downtown before I transferred over to the police."</p>
  <p>"That's... Quite th' change," the hare continues, raising an eyebrow. "Ya can't tell me you're makin' more workin' for th' police."</p>
  <p>"Oh, no, I'm... <em>Definitely</em> not," Piper says with a self-conscious laugh. "No, I... I guess I just needed a change of scenery, which- Actually, I don't know why I just said that considering that my idea of 'scenery' is an office cubicle under fluorescent lighting, but I felt like I wasn't... I felt kinda listless while I was working with the bank, I guess. I wanted to do something that <em>meant</em> something." Judy can certainly empathize with that notion. "So... I don't know. It'll be interesting to see how I fit into... Whatever <em>this</em> becomes," she gestures around the table.</p>
  <p>"Well, if you feel like your services would be better utilized back in Technical, I can always see if Chief Bogo will transfer you back," Judy offers softly.</p>
  <p>Piper blinks and spares the bunny a confused expression.</p>
  <p>"...Transfer? Oh, no, I wasn't <em>transferred</em> to this unit. I volunteered!"</p>
  <p>"You... Did?" Judy frowns.</p>
  <p>"Me too," Digby pipes in.</p>
  <p>"Same here," says Aster.</p>
  <p>"Me as well," Moncarlo adds with a nod.</p>
  <p>"...Really? All of you?" Judy asks incredulously. She spares her partner a glance, who seems equally surprised. "I thought that the ZPD just lumped all of us together because of our size."</p>
  <p>"Maybe that was the intention, but for me at least, the offer was given as a proposition, not a command," the mongoose says.</p>
  <p>The others voice their general agreement, leaving Judy stupefied for a beat.</p>
  <p>Before the doe can press the subject any further, their waitress returns with a tray full of drinks and proceeds to take everyone's order. Judy ends up selecting a rather modest salad, while Nick orders a spicy peanut cicada skewer that actually sounded pretty tasty on paper, in a weird, insectoid kind of way.</p>
  <p>"So... Why did you all transfer into this unit if it wasn't mandatory?" the doe finds herself asking once the waitress had taken off again.</p>
  <p>The other mammals at the table glance around, as if expecting one of the others to offer some kind of response. After a few moments of hesitation, Piper is the first to speak.</p>
  <p>"Well, for me... I'm sure you can imagine that my size has always been a bit of a hurdle. Even compared to you two, I-I'm <em>tiny</em>," she squeaks. "Working in Technical, I had to operate computers and fix hardware scaled for all different sizes of mammals. I'm... Not really one to complain, but there have been... Difficulties. F-Frustrations, at the very least. I kinda saw this as an opportunity to work in an environment that was more... Comfortably scaled for a mammal like me."</p>
  <p>Aster is next to take the reins.</p>
  <p>"I never really fit in over at Precinct 4... If I'm being honest, the transfer offer kinda of felt like a free ticket out of hell," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
  <p>"What's going on over in Tundratown?" Judy asks with a quirked eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Ugh, I've been asking the same thing, myself. It's just... I dunno. I really don't want to smear anybody behind their backs," the badger says. "There was a lot of hurry-up-and-wait, a lot of... Weird case priorities and having senior officers scrutinizing your every move for no apparent reason. I was starting to get some pretty bad vibes. Plus it's, you know, <em>Tundratown</em>. Some warmer weather will do me some good."</p>
  <p>"Hm. Digby?" Judy asks, gesturing to the hare.</p>
  <p>"Heh, well, as much as ah'd like t' say it a sense o' duty or a callin' ah felt, in all honesty, when ah saw your name on the docket, ah felt ah didn't have much of a choice but t' join," he says. Judy lets out a light giggle as she feels some warmth enter her ears from the flattery, prompting the hare to flash a modest grin. "'Sides, ah figured it'd be some fun. You two seem t' get inta all kinds o' trouble. I've had five months on th' force and so far my idea of action's boiled down t' gettin' punched in th' face while tryin' t' get a drunk out of a bar."</p>
  <p>Nick lets out an amused-sounding snort to Judy's right but quickly clears his throat and takes a sip of his water, as if trying to play the sound off as a cough or a sneeze or something. Shaking her head, Judy looks to the only mammal who hasn't spoken yet.</p>
  <p>"And how about you, Moncarlo?" Judy asks.</p>
  <p>The mongoose seems to deliberate over her answer for a few long moments, absently scratching at the tablecloth with a claw tip.</p>
  <p>"I was told that we would be working cases specifically tailored to smaller mammals," she states simply.</p>
  <p>"That's the plan, at least," Judy nods.</p>
  <p>Moncarlo draws a shallow sigh and reclines in her chair slightly.</p>
  <p>"Look, I have no illusions about my size," she says. "This is a job that sometimes demands speed and strength that I'm not capable of. I'm not big enough to flip a burning car. I'm not the fastest mammal on the planet. If I get hit, I go down hard. When I applied for the academy, I thought that I would be able to will my way past those shortcomings, but I learned pretty quickly that there were some hard realities that I had to come to terms with. Maybe it's a cowards answer, but this outfit looked like a bit of a safety net to me."</p>
  <p>"...I don't think that's a cowards answer," Judy tells her after a moment. "I think that's the entire reason the higher-ups in the ZPD created this department, to keep us out of harms way, to an extent."</p>
  <p>The mongoose offers a thoughtful nod and takes a sip of her water before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"All the same, I wish the ZPD had a team like this back when I was growing up. Instead, they-" the mongoose clears her throat, seeming to suddenly abandon the train of thought she was chasing. Instead, she absently gestures to the rest of the mammals assembled and says, "I'm sure everyone here has their own story about being marginalized for one reason or another, so I'll spare you. Suffice it to say, I think it's good that mammals of our size are finally getting police representation. Little Rodentia has its own police department and the larger mammals of the city have the rest of the force. I think it's only fair that we got our own little slice."</p>
  <p>The others around the table murmur a general agreement.</p>
  <p>"Has chief Bogo explained how, exactly, our department is going to work?" Piper asks, looking to Judy.</p>
  <p>The bunny wrings her paws together for a second before answering.</p>
  <p>"In loose terms," she admits, "I'm assuming that cases will be filtered down to our department from regular circulation, like how murders go to Homicide and drug cases go to Vice. We'll presumably receive cases with diminutive mammals as perpetrators or victims. Bogo used rescuing a kit stuck in a storm drain as an example."</p>
  <p>"Oh, lovely," Moncarlo mumbles.</p>
  <p>"I mean, that makes sense though, right?" Piper questions, looking to the mongoose, "There aren't too many mammals in the ZPD that would even be able to handle that type of situation. If I recall correctly, the last time something like that happened, one of the <em>medical</em> first responders had to be the one to go down the open street cover and perform the rescue because all of the officers that responded to the call happened to be megafauna."</p>
  <p>"For the record, I don't think the extent of our services will be limited to crawling through the sewers, looking for lost kits" Nick apparently feels the need to mention.</p>
  <p>"And I don't really think <em>anybody</em> knows exactly how this will all pan out until we actually get to it," Judy adds. "We'll have autonomy to run our own investigations as we see fit. The only thing chief Bogo said we <em>won't</em> be doing is regular patrols."</p>
  <p>"Hey, that works for me! Patrol is a drag!" Aster quips brightly.</p>
  <p>"Better than shufflin' paperwork all day," Digby mutters in disagreement before flashing Judy a rather wry smirk. "Well, come what may, ah'm sure th' two o' you'll keep things interestin' fer us."</p>
  <p>The doe manages to resist mewling in embarrassment, but only just.</p>
  <p>"I promise you, Wilde and I aren't <em>trying</em> to get ourselves into trouble. Trouble just happens to <em>find us</em> with frustrating regularity," Judy explains.</p>
  <p>"I would argue that finding trouble is a sign of good police," Moncarlo considers with a ghost of a smile creasing her lips.</p>
  <p>"I think our chief's blood pressure would be inclined to disagree," Nick chuckles.

</p>
  <p>Their waitress arrives again a short while later with a number of assistants to distribute plates of food around the table. Judy finds that while her salad looks quite delectable, her initial assumption that Nick's cicada skewer sounded good on paper is confirmed as the dish lands in front of him.</p>
  <p>Bugs are gross, of course. She can't even stand the sight of them, but something about the scent of his dish is alluring to her. The creamy, spicy peanut butter sauce and grilled vegetables, at the very least, look delicious.</p>
  <p>"I'll turn a blind eye if you wanna sneak a nibble," the fox beside her mumbles as he pulls the wooden dowel out of his food. Judy is quick to correct herself and turns her attention back to her own dish. Even out of the corner of her eye, she can see the fox wearing a smarmy grin. To her surprise, he reaches over and places a morsel of his own meal on the edge of her plate.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick</em>," Judy hisses under her breath, quickly glancing around to make sure that the other mammals present are occupied with their own food or each other.</p>
  <p>The tod leans in her direction, conspiratorially peering about as well.</p>
  <p>"Just try it. It won't kill you, fluff," he whispers.</p>
  <p>"<em>No!</em>" she whispers in return, deftly flicking the cicada bit back in his direction. "Don't be weird!"</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes but doesn't argue, pulling himself away to enjoy his meal.</p>
  <p>The rest of the luncheon was enjoyed in light spirits after the initial ice-breaking, and Judy found with some satisfaction that all four of her soon-to-be coworkers seemed like good mammals. Nick was noticeably mum for the better part of the outing, though that wasn't entirely surprising. He had never been exceptionally talkative in the company of other mammals, at least, not without being prompted, but the lack of any wisecracks or playful quips almost made him seem deliberately subdued. The bunny chalked it up to his apparent desire to appear more 'professional' for their new team members than he usually presents himself, though he could have also been exhausted from the morning's exercise regiment or feeling a little spacey thanks to the painkillers he had gulped down earlier. It was hard to tell. Either way, the bunny left him to his own devices.</p>
  <p>Officer Digby revealed that he was from the largest hare family in Podunk (which, compared to your typical <em>bunny</em> family was still quite small) and that his parents, like Judy's own, had been strictly against him joining the academy. Unlike Judy's parents, however, Digby had to go as far as to run away from home in order to enroll. The spontaneity with which he decided to become an officer led the doe to presume that there was probably a secondary motive for moving away from home, but she felt it inappropriate to pry. She found that Digby's casual, laid-back attitude and dry sarcasm reminded her of Nick in a lot of ways, though her partner definitely still held the crown for being the King of Cool. All the same, his country flare was a surprising comfort to the doe, like having a slice of home with her here in the city. Precinct 2 had him working as little more than a beat cop, so he was plainly looking forward to more interesting assignments.</p>
  <p>Aster, likewise, seemed like a fairly easy-going fellow. He came across as a little awkward or uncertain of himself at times thanks to the rapid-fire fashion in which he tended to speak, often allowing his mouth to outrun his thoughts and stumbling over his words as a result, but Judy chalked it up to nerves and still being relatively new to the force. Rather surprisingly, the badger never had any aspirations of becoming an officer. His family lineage was comprised of generations of government clerks, and to avoid following in their footsteps and becoming a pencil-pusher himself (what his parents supposedly called the 'right and honorable thing to do'), he managed to talk his way into joining the academy instead, reasoning that it was still a position in civil service. One thing that Judy only cottoned on to as the luncheon drew to a close was how overly cautious the badger seemed to be around herself and the other two prey members of the team. He was always self-conscious about his toothy grin and tried to hide his paws under the table or in his pockets or behind his back whenever possible, as if the mere sight of his claws would be enough to send the three of them running. Neither Digby nor Piper seemed at all uncomfortable around any of the predators on the team, so the exercise in care was wholly unnecessary on Aster's part. Judy hoped that the notion that he has to be so needlessly aware of himself in their presence would wear off as he got to know his future co-workers better.</p>
  <p>Moncarlo was the quietest of the group which made her the hardest to get a read on apart from the general air of no-nonsense professionalism that she seemed to exude at all times. Whenever she <em>did</em> speak, it was always with a guarded deliberation similar to how Nick often got choosy with his words when he felt the need to be serious in a conversation. Besides answering questions directed her way or chiming in with a suggestion or two, she seemed plenty content to sit in the background and listen to what the other mammals were saying. The mongoose was also the least forthcoming about her family and past. Not that Judy expected a near-complete stranger to gush out her life story, but compared to the others, the omissions were rather apparent. That said, if Judy knew anything about quiet, well-spoken predators, it was to let them keep their secrets until they were ready to share.</p>
  <p>Piper, on the other paw, was easily the most talkative of the bunch. At least, once she became comfortable enough to open up. Her sing-song voice and bubbly sense of humor made her a pleasure to listen to, and she seemed to have a knack for finding excitement and joy in even the smallest details of a story, leaving Judy to wonder exactly how monotonous her work in Technical must have been for her to develop such an appreciation for the minutia of a conversation. She seemed to approach her work in a manner similar to the bunny, herself, treating everything like a challenge to overcome or a puzzle to solve, a sentiment that assured her that the squirrel would be a pleasure to work with. Her training as a technical officer would keep her out of the field, but after some discussion it became readily apparent that the team would need a mammal back in the precinct to route calls, run plates, send and receive files, give directions, and relay communications. She would be their miniature, more tech-savvy Clawhauser, a role that Piper seemed enthusiastic about undertaking.</p>
  <p>Judy found herself growing increasingly more confident in her team's potential as the luncheon carried on, and by the time they were all saying their goodbyes, any concerns the doe may have had over transitioning into this new role as team leader was tempered by the knowledge that the group of mammals that she would be spending time with every day was at the very least agreeable. How everyone's personalities and capabilities would work together or clash was still to be determined, but if nothing else, everybody seemed to get along quite swimmingly.</p>
  <p>The Precinct 1 trio departed as a group and eventually made their way back to their parked sedan. Considering the amount of talking she had engaged in over lunch, Judy was content enough to travel in an easy silence, a sentiment that her partner and the squirrel in the back seat apparently shared. Once back at the station, Nick and Judy exchanged friendly goodbyes with Piper so that the squirrel could return to her own post in Technical. Finally alone with her fox again, the bunny allowed herself to draw a breath of relief. The luncheon had been a treat overall, but it was a lot of new information for her brain to sponge up all at once. She turned and gave her partner a once-over, taking note of his stilted posture.</p>
  <p>"How's your hip?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Sore. I'll be fine," he replies. The bunny nods and bites the inside of her cheek.</p>
  <p>"You didn't tell them you got shot," she feels compelled to mention.</p>
  <p>"And you didn't tell them we're a couple," the fox notes in return.</p>
  <p>The doe feels a modest blush creep into her ears and she shakes her head softly.</p>
  <p>"They don't need to know that."</p>
  <p>"They're going to find out," the fox states plainly. "Especially if we're going to be seeing them every day. I mean, you <em>smell</em> like me, fluff. If you actually want to try to keep this thing under the radar, you're going to have to start borrowing my MuskMask."</p>
  <p>Judy's ears only heat up further and she shoots the fox a flat glare. Still, she knows he has a point. Unless they're willing to pull a <em>Wolfard</em> and restrict their public association with each other to only the most unambiguously professional standards, someone is <em>bound</em> to catch on. And even then, some of them may start to suspect simply due to their atypical friendship, as many of the officers in Precinct 1 already have.</p>
  <p>"...How do you think they'll react?" Judy asks.</p>
  <p>"Professionally, I would hope," the fox states with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't worry about it, fluff. If there are going to be any complaints about fraternization in the office, they'll be from you having to fend off your country-bumpkin counterpart."</p>
  <p>It takes Judy a moment to realize what the tod was implying.</p>
  <p>"You think <em>Digby</em> has a thing for me?"</p>
  <p>Is that why he was so awkward the entire time? The hare had been a flatterer, sure, but not any more than Nick had been even prior to the two of them becoming a couple. He couldn't possibly be <em>jealous</em>, right? He has absolutely zero reason to be.</p>
  <p>"I think any warm-blooded male would be crazy not to," Nick replies with a crooked smile.</p>
  <p>The bunny rolls her eyes but can't keep a grin from creeping across her muzzle at the fox's unconventional veneration.</p>
  <p>"I didn't get that impression from him, but even if that <em>was</em> the case, he'll have to get in line," she tells him with a consoling pat. "Apart from that, what did you think of the other officers?"</p>
  <p>"Decent first impressions all around," Nick shrugs. His mouth hangs open for a beat, as if there's something else he wants to say, but nothing comes of it.</p>
  <p>"What?" Judy asks, quirking an eyebrow at his sudden hesitance.</p>
  <p>The fox reaches a claw tip up to scratch at the bridge of his nose before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... I get this feeling about Moncarlo," he says awkwardly.</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but sprout a frown at that. Moncarlo was the officer that she had the most confidence in. She was a little cagey, perhaps, but quite professional and well-spoken. Did the fox get some other kind of read on her?</p>
  <p>"...What about her?"</p>
  <p>The tod draws an uncertain breath.</p>
  <p>"You remember the story I told you on Monday? About the kid that overdosed?"</p>
  <p>"A little hard to forget," Judy nods slowly with a slight grimace.</p>
  <p>Nick fixes her with a poignant expression.</p>
  <p>"...The <em>mongoose</em> kid...?"</p>
  <p>The bunny feels her blood run cold, a sense of dread quickly creeping into the back of her mind.</p>
  <p>"...You... Think Moncarlo knew the mongoose that overdosed?" Judy questions softly.</p>
  <p>"I think they both have the same coat pattern," Nick considers, his gaze drifting to the blank wall of the hallway. "I think they both have the same eye color. It was the first thing I noticed when we met her."</p>
  <p>The doe swallows a lump in her throat as the gravity of Nick's insinuation starts to crystallize in her mind.</p>
  <p>"Nick, it's... I mean, there could be <em>hundreds</em> of mongooses that look the way she looks. Do you have any idea how many <em>bunnies</em> are out there with the same boring gray color morph as me? And I'm sure you have your fair share of lookalikes roaming around the city as well," Judy offers. When the bunny receives silence from the fox instead of some half-baked joke about being one-of-a-kind, she starts to realize just how serious he is about this. Judy shakes her head and asks, "How sure are you?"</p>
  <p>"Pretty damn," the tod sighs. "Sister, or... Cousin, or something. I'd put money on it."</p>
  <p>The bunny doesn't know what to say for a while. So <em>that</em> was the reason he kept to himself for most of the luncheon. He was probably trying to avoid freaking out the entire time. Even now, his stiff posture and tight-lipped expression tells the doe that he's struggling to keep his anxiety from getting the better of him. Poor thing. It really seems like the more Nick tries to distance himself from his past, the more his past seems determined to chase him down.</p>
  <p>The fox bites the inside of his cheek and adds, "You know, it occurred to me a while ago that there's probably a case report on the overdose somewhere in the ZPD's old records. It wouldn't be too hard to find a surname."</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but cringe at the thought, especially considering Nick's apparent confidence that his hunch is more than just a hunch. If it really turns out to be true...</p>
  <p>"...This is going to be trouble, won't it...?" she mutters.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a weary-sounding sigh and offers a non-committal shrug.</p>
  <p>"I dunno, carrots," he huffs with an edge of anxiety in his tone. "If it ends up being true, I can talk to Moncarlo about it next time I see her. Past that... I don't know. I mean, I can't make it 'right'."</p>
  <p>Judy feels conflicted. On one paw, this is Nick; her love, a wonderful, kindhearted mammal that she knows would never hurt a fly, but this is also the same mammal that has made some pretty terrible mistakes in the past. Mistakes that are apparently still haunting him to this day. The bunny can at least acknowledge that for Nick to essentially <em>skate</em> on his past transgressions sets a bad precedent for an officer of the law, but there has to be a threshold somewhere, right? He's <em>trying</em> to do the right thing now. Crackers, he almost got himself <em>killed</em> trying to do the right thing. He is serving his sentence by living and working every day by the code of the law and helping mammals wherever he can. The bunny knows that such a penance would hardly fly in the eyes of the higher-ups in the ZPD (or a court, for that matter), but it's enough for <em>her</em>.</p>
  <p>"Alright," Judy concedes with an uneasy breath. "A report that old is going to have a physical write-up, and records is still being relocated to the new off-site facility."</p>
  <p>"I could always just call her and ask directly," Nick mentions. "If this turns out the way I think it's going to, I want to get out in front of it before she finds out on her own."</p>
  <p>"How about we wait until we're certain before we make a huge fiasco out of what might just be a coincidence," Judy suggests apprehensively. Perhaps it's a little selfish, but over a decade has passed since the events of that night. A few more days without any unnecessary drama won't hurt anybody.</p>
  <p>"Are we doing the 'we' thing again?" the tod questions with a soft smile and a quirked eyebrow.</p>
  <p>The bunny frowns and gives him a light shove.</p>
  <p>"Yes, dummy, <em>we</em>. We're partners. I'm not going to hang you out to dry."</p>
  <p>"...Even if I might deserve it?" he asks with uncertainty etched plainly across his features.</p>
  <p>"You don't-" Judy shakes her head in frustration and glances around the hallway for a beat, making sure that there are no mammals <em>or</em> security cameras present before stepping forward and roping the fox into a quick hug. "You don't deserve it," she mumbles into his chest. "Regardless of what you think, regardless of what <em>happened</em>, you didn't <em>murder</em> that mongoose, Nick. I know you don't want me to make excuses for you, and I know it sounds cold to say, but he was responsible for his own actions that night."</p>
  <p>"Aiding and abetting, fluff... I know you think I'm not the same fox I was back then, but I'm still wearing that fox's skin. I have to be accountable. If not me, then who?"</p>
  <p>"I don't know," Judy admits with an anxious huff before taking a step back from her partner. "I don't think there's an easy answer for any of this."</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a self-conscious chuckle and reaches a paw up to rub at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"No, I don't think there is, either," he eventually concludes. The tod bites the inside of his cheek in thought for a beat before saying, "So, how about dinner tonight after I get back from my errand? Takeout?"</p>
  <p>Judy blinks in surprise and belts out a laugh, the sudden shift in tone catching her thoroughly off guard. The unease in the pit of her stomach brought on by their weighty conversation is still present, but the fox's knack for injecting levity into uncomfortable situations helps to settle her nerves for the time being. Judy can tell from her partner's posture and expression that he is feeling just as conflicted as she is, but he's more than likely taking a page out of his <em>'Wait until the bad news is delivered before losing your marbles'</em> guide to healthy living. In this instance, the bunny is inclined to agree. So, with a sigh, she tries to dispel her own anxiety and manages to work a smile onto her muzzle for her companion.</p>
  <p>"We literally <em>just</em> got back from lunch, slick. Are you really thinking about dinner already?" she questions sardonically.</p>
  <p>"Hey, you've been living with a predator long enough to know that we're always thinking about our next meal," he says with a mellow smirk. Judy scoffs in amusement and turns to head down the hall, the tod trailing her close behind.</p>
  <p>"You really are insatiable, you know that?" the bunny chides with a grin of her own.</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm. I was thinking we get some mileage out of our new wheels and hit up that little noodle place down on Fifth. With the fat panda on the sides of the boxes? My treat."</p>
  <p>"Ugh, I can't even <em>think</em> about food right now," Judy mutters dismissively. Even if she still somehow retained an appetite after their uncomfortable discussion, she is still feeling quite stuffed from lunch. The bunny shakes her head and says, "Whatever you want. We can pick it up on the way back home."</p>
  <p>When the tod doesn't offer any sort of response, witty or otherwise, she gives him a glance over her shoulder and is surprised to find that the fox had stopped a few paces back and is now wearing a crooked grin, looking somewhere between delighted and bewildered.</p>
  <p>"...<em>Home</em>, huh?" he asks.</p>
  <p>Judy's ears perk, quickly realizing how possessive that must sound to the tod. She has only 'officially' moved in with him about a week ago, after all.</p>
  <p>"I-I mean-"</p>
  <p>"No, it's... Good," Nick interrupts with a warm expression. "It feels more like a home to me now than it ever did before you moved in. I'm happy you feel that way, too."</p>
  <p>Any half-baked excuse that the bunny may have had boiling in her lungs dies in her throat. Instead, she flashes the fox a bashful smile and turns her attention back to the hall ahead.</p>
  <p>Home.</p>
  <p>Home with her fox.</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Hey, we should take the causeway back to Happytown," Nick says as their sedan emerges from the ZPD's underground parking garage into the radiant, evening sun. "I wanna see you open this thing up."</p>
  <p>"How about we take Central and follow the speed limit instead?" Judy giggles.</p>
  <p>The tod scoffs and makes a show of rolling his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Oh my gosh, you are the <em>worst</em>," he playfully drones, "Who's gonna pull us over? The chief?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe the new mayor, given our luck," Judy muses with a smirk. She flashes her partner a glance while waiting for an opportunity to merge into the bustling downtown traffic and says, "We're going to have to figure out where to park this thing, you know. Putting it on the street outside your apartment will cost a fortune on the meter."</p>
  <p>"Sweetheart, we're city officials. We <em>run</em> the meters," Nick reminds her.</p>
  <p>"We're also not above the law, you big goof. Law enforcement is only entitled to requisition a paid parking space in the event of a traffic stop or emergency."</p>
  <p>"I'm dating a walking rules and regs handbook," Nick playfully grouses. He shakes his head amusedly and says, "There's an underground parking garage a couple blocks from my place. We can see what it costs to rent a spot and split the fee."</p>
  <p>"Alright," the doe agrees. She drums her paws on the steering wheel in thought for a beat. "You know, come to think of it, why don't I drive you there?"</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"To your 'errand'," Judy clarifies.</p>
  <p>She spots an opening in the traffic pattern and manages to merge her way in. She keeps to the right along with most of the other small and mid-size vehicles, quickly accelerating to keep pace with the flow of rush hour traffic.</p>
  <p>"I can walk it, fluff. I'm not <em>that</em> decrepit," the fox says sardonically.</p>
  <p>"How far is it from your apartment? If it's nearby, then fine, but I don't want you walking half-way across town. Especially since you were sore earlier," she tells him.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a soft sigh and shakes his head, seemingly unwilling to argue the point.</p>
  <p>"Twenty-third and Howl," the fox states after some deliberation. Judy furrows her brow, trying to locate the street corner in her mind. She's still not exceptionally well-versed in the urban geography of Zootopia as a whole, but having spent several months living and commuting within Happytown, the local street names come more easily to her.</p>
  <p>"That's like... Twenty blocks away from your apartment, Nick," the bunny realizes. "I'm driving you."</p>
  <p>"Judy-"</p>
  <p>"No, that's final. Your walking condition isn't a joke, slick," she concludes with some resolve in her tone. A slight frown tugs at Nick's muzzle, but he makes no real effort to protest.</p>
  <p>"<em>Fine</em>," he huffs. "We'll stop there first before we hit up the noodle place. I'll hop out, do my thing, and then we'll head back to my apartment for bad rom-com's or whatever else you have planned for us tonight. It'll take me two seconds."</p>
  <p>Satisfied, the bunny finds the street corner in her phone's GPS and begins to navigate her way back to Happytown. Nick keeps to himself for a majority of the ride, something that Judy finds more than a little concerning, especially given that she still doesn't know <em>who</em> he's meeting or why. Though he refused to really argue with her about it, the doe could tell that Nick was not too keen on having her tagging along for this little venture. He <em>had</em> made a point of saying that meeting this mammal was something he wanted to do alone when it was first brought up, and while she had no intention of intruding on his private affairs, she wasn't about to let the fox walk half way across the entirety of Happytown and back alone, at night, with a functionally questionable hip. That said, with all of the cloak and dagger that the fox was insisting on, the bunny secretly finds some selfish relief in the prospect of getting to be close by in case Nick should, for whatever reason, end up needing some impromptu backup. Fighting rush hour traffic, it takes the duo well over an hour to arrive at twenty-third and Howl. Still faster than taking two buses and walking five blocks, but it's well after dark by the time the bunny pulls up to their destination.</p>
  <p>Judy has grown a certain fondness for Happytown over time. She finds that it still has a 'small town' feel, despite being a borough of the single-most populous urban sprawl on the planet. That said, it certainly has its seedier spots, and this particular street corner seems to have it all- The filthy sidewalks, the litter-clogged gutters, the unintelligible graffiti, the bars over the windows, the sketchy-looking hoodlums hanging out in the alleyways, and the garish neon signs in and above every storefront window, usually in some state of disorder. It feels like she just drove onto the set of one of those 'What To Watch Out For' training videos that they show to recruits at the academy.</p>
  <p>The doe doesn't consider herself to be a mammal that spooks easily; in fact, most of her coworkers would probably consider her brave to a fault, but as she pulls up to the curb near the intersection, she can't help but feel a certain unease settle into the pit of her stomach. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by her partner.</p>
  <p>"Relax, carrots," she hears him mumble. Judy spares the fox a glance to see him watching her with a small smile. "You're sitting in a thousand-pound steel rolling pin. If some creep jumps at you with his claws out, just run him over."</p>
  <p>"...Your friend needs to find better hangouts," Judy tells him after a beat. She looks to her left and spots a trio of ocelots in hoodies staring back at her from a darkened alleyway, their eyes glowing a dull orange from the streetlight nearby. Considering the general disarray of this particular area, it's probably safe to assume that cops don't come around too often, let alone conspicuously stop and idle after dark on a random street corner.</p>
  <p>Rather than respond to Judy's little quip directly, Nick reaches into the pocket of his trousers and retrieves the small manila envelope that the bunny remembers seeing back in the locker room. The doe furrows her brow at the sight. What's in there? Why is Nick meeting some random mammal that she's never even heard of before at night in the underbelly of Happytown to give him or her a strange, unmarked envelope?</p>
  <p>"Be right back. Keep the car running," the fox tells her with what <em>appears</em> to be a genuine smile. Judy attempts to smile back as he exits the passenger side door, but as soon as his back is turned to her, it slides right off her face.</p>
  <p>This is setting off all kinds of red flags and alarm bells in the bunny's mind. She doesn't want to immediately assume that Nick is engaging in something that he shouldn't be, but how is she supposed to interpret this? It looks like the set up to a <em>drug deal</em>, for cripes sake!</p>
  <p>Her eyes track the tod as he hobbles across the center of the intersection, not bothering to follow the crosswalks. He makes a beeline for a rather unassuming single-story brick building on the adjacent street corner. The glass front makes it look like a laundromat, or maybe a small restaurant. She can't tell. The sign on the exterior isn't illuminated, so it's impossible to read the name of the business from her vantage point. All the same, Nick pushes his way inside and slips out of sight.</p>
  <p>Judy squeezes steering wheel of the sedan as her anxiety finally gets the better of her. She glances to her left and finds that the hoodies have magically disappeared and a cursory scan of the street seems to imply that she is the only mammal around at all. The soft hum of the cruiser's engine is her only company for the moment. Maybe everyone else got spooked by the presence of a cop.</p>
  <p>Good. Less potential for trouble.</p>
  <p>Despite Nick's insistence that it would only take him 'two seconds', the minutes slowly tick by with no sign of the fox. Judy feels her nerves starting to fray. She shouldn't have let him go in alone. That was a bad idea. What if he needs help? What if the mammal he is supposed to be meeting isn't there and some other mammal picks a fight with him? What if this 'old friend' of his isn't quite as friendly as he remembers now that he's an officer?</p>
  <p>Judy groans weakly as she makes up her mind. Sitting in the car doing nothing will not help anybody. At least if she pokes her head inside she can see if Nick is okay. Just a little peek. She has no intention of encroaching on whatever private exchange this is supposed to be, but she needs to be sure he isn't getting himself into trouble. For her own sanity, if nothing else.</p>
  <p>"Cheese and crackers..." the bunny grumbles as she kills the ignition of the vehicle. She self-consciously checks for the presence of her taser before pushing the door open and sliding out of the cruiser and into the cool night air to head in the direction that Nick had ventured off to.</p>
  <p>It's eerily quiet out, the bunny notes. Unusually so. For a primarily nocturnal borough of the city, she is used to seeing mammals sitting on stoops and hearing music pouring from windows at this time of night. As she crosses the center of the intersection, she can't help but notice that there aren't even any <em>cars</em> on the road. The only other vehicle in sight is a small unmarked van up on <em>cinder blocks</em> a ways down the street.</p>
  <p>As the storefront finally nears, the name above the door begins to resolve itself to her vision.</p>
  <p><em>'Mamma's Own'</em>?</p>
  <p>A restaurant, perhaps? Judy presses on, hopping up onto the sidewalk and plodding towards the door. Just as she's about to put her paw on it, she hears a tremendous crash followed by a deep squeal, the kind that can only be created by a mammal with very, <em>very</em> large lungs. A chill runs up the bunny's spine and she quickly forces her way through the door only to freeze in shock from what she finds on the other side.</p>
  <p>A massive brown bear has Nick gripped in its arms, crushing him against its chest. She can see the fox cringe in discomfort, his legs kicking out as if trying to find purchase on the ground that is now several feet below him.</p>
  <p>Judy has her taser out before she even realizes it.</p>
  <p>"<em>ZPD!</em>" the bunny screams. "Drop the fox!"</p>
  <p>At once, the bear and the fox's eyes go wide as dinner plates, their heads whirling around to regard the newcomer. Nick's expression quickly shifts to one of panic.</p>
  <p>"<em>J-Judy, wait, don't!</em>" he squeaks, still gripped tightly against the bear's chest. He's probably afraid of getting second-hand shocked through the larger predator, but it's certainly a better outcome than a broken spine.</p>
  <p>"Drop the fox! <em>Now!</em>" Judy shouts again.</p>
  <p>The bear seems to blanch and begins to slowly lower the fox back down to the ground.</p>
  <p>"Okay, little bunny," the bear speaks in a surprisingly feminine tone. "Just givin' a well-deserved hug is all."</p>
  <p>"Carrots, relax!" Nick hollers, drawing the doe's attention. His expression had twisted to one of anger. <em>That</em> surprises the bunny. Had she misunderstood the situation? "She's the friend I told you I was meeting. I'd appreciate it if you <em>didn't</em> tase her!"</p>
  <p>"...O-Oh," Judy huffs. Nick works his shoulder for a moment after being placed down. The bear's hug, while not lethal, was apparently still quite firm. Coupled with his still-tender shoulder, he'll probably be feeling pretty sore in the morning. "I... Sorry... I heard a crash and then came in and saw..." The bunny cringes and deactivates the taser, holstering it rather self-consciously.</p>
  <p>"It's alright, darlin'," the bear tells her. The massive mammal lumbers towards the doe and takes a knee. Normally, bending down to speak with smaller mammals could be construed as belittling, but in this case the size difference is so massive that it's physically painful for her to have to crane her neck back far enough to regard the bear. "You mus' be Judy Hopps. Ah'm actually a big fan."</p>
  <p>The bear holds out a enormous woolly paw for the bunny.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Uh... Hi! I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage," Judy says, reaching forward to accept the pawshake. The bunny's paw is barely large enough to grip just one of the bear's massive digits.</p>
  <p>"Jesbelle Brown, but everybody calls me Mamma Bear," she replies with a toothy grin.</p>
  <p>"You... Know my partner?" Judy leads, her eyes flicking to the fox who is shuffling rather awkwardly nearby. Why the sudden nerves, she wonders?</p>
  <p>"Oh, sure! Everybody 'round here knows Nicky. He used to come in all the time some years back. Haven't seen him in a good while now. Figured somethin' terrible must'a happened. Imagine my surprise when he turns up wearin' a police badge!" Mamma Bear chuckles. The sound is so rich that Judy can feel it in her ribcage. The bear cranes her neck around to regard the fox with a grin and Nick just glances away with a bashful smile.</p>
  <p>The bunny takes a moment to better eye her surroundings. It is, indeed, a restaurant of sorts. Perhaps less decorative and inviting than any restaurant she has ever seen, but there are tables and chairs arranged along the walls, if nothing else. She hadn't realized initially, but there are actually mammals inside besides herself, Nick, and the bear. A few others are seated sporadically around, most with meager meals in front of them, but all are watching the verbal exchange between the rabbit and bear with rapt fascination. Unsurprisingly, all present except for the bunny are predators. It's something she has come to expect from Happytown at this point, but it's still a strange feeling being the odd-mammal out.</p>
  <p>Judy feels her face go flush, her sudden entrance and near-tasing of an innocent civilian made even more embarrassing given the fact that it would have been in the presence of all these other mammals. None of them seem particularly happy to see her. None of them seem particularly happy at all, in fact. Most are wearing tattered or heavy-set clothing in multiple layers, something that Judy's academy training has told her is a common tell that the mammal may be carrying contraband or a weapon. She tries to force the thought out of her mind, knowing that Nick wouldn't have voluntarily plodded into a den of potentially armed mammals without backup. A majority of the patrons just seem bedraggled in a fashion that makes them look like homeless mammals. The kind that she would routinely see sleeping outside around these parts.</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, a sudden realization settling into the back of her mind.</p>
  <p>The meager meals, sparse interior, and weathered patrons... This isn't a restaurant.</p>
  <p>It's a <em>soup kitchen</em>.</p>
  <p>Nick used to 'come here all the time' years ago? Was he a volunteer? A patron? The bunny cringes at the thought. Nick had essentially been homeless and jobless for the better part of his thirty-some years of life. It is not a long stretch of the imagination to picture the fox having to frequent places like these just to find a bite to eat. Just to <em>survive</em>.</p>
  <p>"Th' city owes ya a debt for takin' down Bellwether, ya know. Things weren't lookin' great for us chompers for a while there," Mamma Bear continues. Judy's ears flop backwards and she offers a modest grin.</p>
  <p>"Eh, I appreciate that, but Nick was as much a help in the case as I was, if not more so," Judy offers, gesturing to the fox.</p>
  <p>"Iz'zat so?" the bear asks with a wide grin, glancing back to Nick. "How come we didn't hear that on th' news, Nicky?"</p>
  <p>"It was mentioned, I think," Nick says with a slight shrug. "I was a civilian at the time, so I'm sure they didn't want to push the whole 'vigilante justice' angle too hard. Plus, you know, <em>fox</em>."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy grumbles, frowning at his sudden turn towards self-deprecation.</p>
  <p>"Don' matter, darlin'. Yer a hero t' me!" Mamma Bear says warmly. She regards the bunny again with bright eyes. "Ah s'pose since you're here ah might as well thank ya, too!"</p>
  <p>"Oh! No, really, Dawn Bellwether was-"</p>
  <p>"No, not fer th' <em>sheep</em>, sweetheart, fer <em>this!</em>" the bear corrects, waving the small, unmarked envelope that Nick had walked in with in front of her like a bar of chocolate. "It's gonna help a lot o' mammals, ya know. More than ya might realize."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks, her eyes drifting back to her partner, who suddenly seems to find the far wall quite interesting.</p>
  <p>"It's... Uh, my- er, <em>our</em> pleasure, really," Judy mumbles awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this situation. What had the fox done? Is that money? Whose?</p>
  <p>"Ya can expect a kindly written letter from us in th' mail for th' ZPD soon! Donations are hard t' come by, these days. 'Specially for a place like this," Mamma Bear continues. "Can ya two stay n' chat? Ah'd be happy t' get'cha some food! We jus' brought a fresh loaf outta th' oven!"</p>
  <p>"We'd love to, Ma, but we actually had some plans tonight," Nick pipes up, stepping in for the doe. He shuffles in place for a moment before adding, "If it's all the same, I'd love to come back and volunteer on my downtime if that's okay. We can catch up more then, if you'd like."</p>
  <p>"Oh, Nicky... Ah'd <em>love</em> that," Mamma Bear hums, her smile turning more wistful. She shakes her head softly. "Land sakes, jus' look at ya! Cleaned up, prim an' proper, out fightin' th' good fight. Ah knew ya had it in ya, Nicky... Ah never gave up, ya know."</p>
  <p>Nick's expression seems to falter for a moment.</p>
  <p>"...I... I know," he mutters, a slight waver in his voice. The fox steps forward and hugs the bear again, only managing to get himself about half-way around the larger mammal's midsection. Mamma Bear seems happy to return the gesture and Judy is sure to keep her weapon holstered this time around. The fox speaks again, more softly this time. "Thanks for everything, Ma..."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure, darlin'," the larger mammal hums in return. She releases the fox and spares the bunny a parting wave. "We'll see ya both around. Stay safe out there!"</p>
  <p>"We will, thank you," Judy offers with a meek smile, still captivated by the exchange between her partner and the bear.</p>
  <p>Nick gestures towards the door and the doe follows the tod back out into the cool, nighttime air. Not a word is said between the two as they plod back to the cruiser, which, thankfully, still has all of its tires and windows intact. They slide into the vehicle and buckle up, and Judy takes a moment to start the engine but doesn't put it into drive. Instead, she finds her attention drawn back to the entrance to the soup kitchen, her mind still reeling with what she had seen and heard.</p>
  <p>If nothing else, she has to at least get <em>one</em> thing out of the way:</p>
  <p>"...I'm sorry, Nick," she offers, giving the fox a glance. She finds him staring out the front window himself, wearing an all-too-familiar stone-wall expression. The sight churns a sense of guilt in the bunny's stomach. She truly hadn't meant to inject herself into the fox's personal business like that, but it sounded like he was being attacked for cripes sake.</p>
  <p>"It's fine, fluff. Just a misunderstanding," Nick concedes after a moment. "No harm no foul."</p>
  <p>She can tell that the fox is not even <em>close</em> to being fine, but doesn't bother voicing as much.</p>
  <p>"...I think my misunderstanding hasn't quite been settled yet..." Judy considers cautiously. Her brief conversation with Jesbelle had raised a <em>lot</em> of questions, most of which Nick probably isn't prepared to address. He hadn't wanted her present in the first place, after all. Still, her curiosity and concern gets the better of her. "There was... Money in that envelope, right?"</p>
  <p>The fox draws a long, haggard-sounding sigh and nods.</p>
  <p>"A charitable donation. Isn't community outreach one of the pillars of the ZPD?" the tod asks humorlessly.</p>
  <p>"It... Yes, it is, but I don't remember seeing a donation drive at the precinct. When did it happen? Was there an office betting pool or something?"</p>
  <p>The fox brings a paw up to rub at his eyes and rests his head against the passenger-side window before gesturing lamely towards the street ahead of them.</p>
  <p>"Judy, can you just pull out of here so we can get home already? My hip is starting to hurt again," he deflects.</p>
  <p>The doe frowns at that. She knows the tod would never lie to her, but this half-truth-and-evasion thing is almost more concerning. Why is he being so coy about this?</p>
  <p>"It was your own money, wasn't it...?" the doe guesses, ignoring his comment. A frown creases the fox's muzzle, all but confirming her suspicions. "...How much?"</p>
  <p>"...Five grand," Nick answers after a few moments of hesitation. Judy swallows a lump in her throat. Five thousand dollars is a non-trivial sum of money to offer as a gift.</p>
  <p>"...And... Where did the money come from?"</p>
  <p>The tod grimaces and tilts his head in her direction.</p>
  <p>"It wasn't from a con, if that's what you're implying," Nick says flatly. Judy's ears fall back, a cringe crossing her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"N-No! Of course not!" she's quick to say. Even if the money <em>was</em> for a good cause, the bunny knows that he wouldn't cross back over that proverbial line. "It's just... How long have you been saving to be able to give away that kind of cash...?"</p>
  <p>The fox is slow to answer, seemingly reluctant to offer any real explanation. His gaze is still locked on the view through the windshield, and the bunny quickly realizes he's staring at the entrance to Mamma's Own. Eventually though, he begins to speak.</p>
  <p>"...Since I started working with the ZPD," he mutters. "Like the good little con-mammal I am, I made a deal with Bogo on my first day that would allow me to grind out as much overtime as I wanted. Usually there's a cap because of labor laws or whatever, but he didn't seem to care. I took the overtime and a portion of my regular salary and started building a little savings stockpile. I kept just enough for myself to keep the lights on and put food in my belly. I was used to living on basically nothing, and the ZPD was giving me more cash than I even knew what to do with, so the pot built up pretty quick."</p>
  <p>Judy feels crushed. Why didn't he tell her about this? Why did he feel he had to hide it?</p>
  <p>"Nick... Why just you? I would have pitched in if I'd known. I'm sure <em>lots</em> of mammals in the ZPD would have!"</p>
  <p>"...I appreciate that, fluff, really, but this was one of those stupid Nick Wilde things. I had to do it myself. I had an... Unpaid debt."</p>
  <p>Here we go again with fox debts and promises... The bunny's eyes flick to the illuminated windows of the soup kitchen again.</p>
  <p>"She said that you used to go in there all the time," Judy feels obligated to mention.</p>
  <p>The fox finally regards the doe with a somewhat detached expression. She saw it on occasion when he was reminiscing about his past or thinking about something uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"Ma's... Different," he explains. "She calls it her 'No Questions Kitchen'. Obviously most of the patrons are homeless or poor as dirt, but a good chunk of the mammals that walk through her door are criminals. Mostly small-time crooks, but slimeball con-mammals like me slip in on occasion as well. Anybody that's down on their luck is free to come in and sit down and have a meal for nothing and pretend like they're a part of normal society. For a little while, at least."</p>
  <p>Judy is surprised by that.</p>
  <p>"She just feeds known criminals...?"</p>
  <p>"They're still mammals, fluff," Nick says with a sigh, "and most of them have no place to go. Nobody that they can turn to for help. Ma doesn't want mammals starving to death out on the streets or mugging some poor sap just to make a buck to secure their next meal. Before I met Finnick, back when I had... Nothing, Ma caught me trying to lift her wallet from her purse in a grocery store. Rather than just rip my arms off like any sensible bear in her position would have done, she took pity on me, dragged me to her little hole in the wall, and forced me to sit down and enjoy a meal." The fox smiles weakly at the memory. "Of course, she tried to talk me into getting my life straightened out, but I was way too stupid and angry at the world back then to care about what she had to say. But... She ended up being my rock, I guess. Whenever I found myself with nothing again, or got the shit kicked out of me in an alleyway, or felt like I was on the verge of calling it quits, I'd stumble in through her door at some ungodly hour, and she'd tell me how happy she was to see me, and give me a plate of hot food, and remind me that I could still be better. And... It was enough. It gave me the wherewithal to keep going."</p>
  <p>"Nick..." Judy coos, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart aches for the tod, especially as he draws a shuddering breath.</p>
  <p>The doe is quick to clamber over the center console and into the fox's lap to wrap him in a tight hug. Nick returns the gesture as the bunny nuzzles the underside of his chin. She can feel him quaking weakly, and the doe has to assume that he's desperately trying to keep himself composed. She is having some difficulty, herself.</p>
  <p>"She was one of the few mammals in this entire city that didn't care who or <em>what</em> I was," he tells her. "And... I didn't... Appreciate the magnitude of what that meant at the time. Not until I met you. I didn't understand the <em>service</em> that she was doing not just for me but for the whole community. She was saving lives, carrots. Like, <em>actually</em> saving lives. Every day. She gives mammals hope and expects nothing in return. It's... It's not fair to her. I wanted to at least give something back. I felt like I owed her. I still do."</p>
  <p>"But then... Why did you say it was from the ZPD instead of just from you?" Judy asks, drawing a sniffle.</p>
  <p>"She wouldn't take it if it was from me. She's like that. Humble to a fault. If the cash was from some faceless organization, then sure, but she'd never take money from me."</p>
  <p>Judy draws a quiet sigh and tilts her muzzle up to press her lips to the underside of his jaw.</p>
  <p>"You're a sweet fox, but you should have let me help you carry that weight. You don't need to bear these kinds of things alone anymore, Nick."</p>
  <p>"Judy-"</p>
  <p>"I'm serious. I know you don't want to 'burden' me or anybody else with your so-called 'problems', but trust me when I say that I want to be there for you, especially for these kinds of things. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you feel fulfilled, and it drives me <em>crazy</em> that you feel like you need to <em>hide</em> these parts of your life from me. We're a <em>team</em>, slick."</p>
  <p>She feels the fox swallow a lump in his throat and he opens his mouth to speak, but silence is all that greets her ears for a few long moments.</p>
  <p>"I... Sorry, fluff," Nick eventually concedes with a soft huff.</p>
  <p>Judy gives her partner a gentle squeeze and makes an effort to get a hold of herself. The fox draws a heavy sigh, himself, and seems to relax in her embrace.</p>
  <p>"You know... Officers are required to accrue a certain amount of community service hours every year. I'm sure your friend would be happy to help us meet that quota."</p>
  <p>The bunny hears the tod let out a snicker and tilts her chin up to regard her partner.</p>
  <p>"'Us', 'we', there's no stopping you, is there?" Nick asks with a slight smirk.</p>
  <p>"No, there isn't," Judy states with a small smile of her own. "How many times do I have to say it? Do I need to write it on your fur in permanent marker somewhere? We're a team. T-E-A-M." The fox playfully rolls his eyes, but the doe can tell he gets the point. Satisfied, she slips back over to her side of the vehicle, pausing for a moment to rub the moisture from her cheeks. "We'll talk about it later. Cheap takeout and bad rom-com's, remember?"</p>
  <p>"Right," Nick chuckles softly, his mood seeming to brighten somewhat.</p>
  <p>The doe puts the cruiser into drive and pulls away from the curb, her eyes lingering on Mamma's Own as the little bastion of hope and safety slowly recedes in her rear-view mirror.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. By Any Means</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>The plastic lid of Judy's spiced hot chocolate drifted into her field of view, and the bunny leaned forward to take a sip of the warm beverage presented to her. A perfect nightcap for an otherwise perfect Saturday, especially on a chilly night like this. The doe worked the collar of her coat closer to her neck, prompting the mammal sitting beside her to tug her ever deeper into his cozy embrace. As if the tod couldn't get any more cuddly, his puffy, cold-weather outerwear acted as a pillow of sorts, and Judy found herself more than happy to bury herself into his side for warmth as much as comfort.</p>
  <p>Her ears twitched as a muffled roar of cheers and applause erupted from the concert being held over at the stadium across the bay. Even from this distance, her sharp hearing could <em>just</em> pick up the performance of the musicians, though only the lowest of frequencies made it all the way to their spot by the edge of the water. She could <em>feel</em> it more than she could <em>hear</em> it- a cadenced thrum, pulsing in time to a dazzling light show that twinkled and glistened off of the water and filled the starless sky above. The sight brought to mind the Gazelle concert she had dragged Nick to after Dawn Bellwether was arrested. At the time, she had considered it the best night of her life, but some of her more recent memories with her partner certainly stole that crown away. Even <em>this</em> night, snuggled up close to her fox's side, enjoying the subtle brush of the chilly breeze drifting in from the ocean as it tickled her ears, and the gentle, rhythmic sloshing of the waves as they lapped against the nearby concrete embankment... There was something so delightfully enchanting about it that the bunny couldn't help but savor every moment.</p>
  <p>Yes, a wonderful end to a wonderful day. Aside from a little bit of drama early in the morning, the two had spent the entire day together in high spirits. The combination of Nick's comparatively good health and a lack of any scheduled commitments afforded the duo ample time to simply enjoy each other's company for once. No work, no rehab, no therapy, no <em>distractions</em>... Well, no <em>unwanted</em> distractions. The bunny found that attempting to complete any chores around the fox's apartment that morning had been an exercise in futility. She couldn't clean one surface or fold one garment of laundry before finding herself summarily plucked off the ground and dragged to the couch or bed for another round of vulpine affections. She wasn't sure if the fox was trying to make up for the misery that was last night, or if the season was really starting to get the better of his hormones, but she was far from willing to discourage him. Rather, she relished every kiss and lick and nibble, and was more than eager to return his affections in her own, decidedly less predatory way.</p>
  <p>She had <em>somehow</em> managed to wrangle the fox out of the apartment around noon and the two had spent the better part of the day roaming around the city by car, shopping for furnishings and trinkets to make Nick's apartment- <em>their</em> apartment, a little more homely. She picked up a few step stools to strategically place in front of some of the fox's slightly-too-large appliances, as well as some <em>proper</em> seating for the dining table to replace the awful plastic chairs that her partner probably dragged out of a dumpster somewhere.</p>
  <p>It felt great to be out on the town, doing things as a <em>couple</em> for once. Strangely, something about the mere act of having him by her side for such menial errands made the fox feel more like a boyfriend to her than spending the better part of the morning coiled half-naked in bed with him had. There was something distinctly delightful about the mundaneness of it all, bringing to mind what her mother had told her a while back, about how finding joy in the every-day is how relationships endure.</p>
  <p>As the evening rolled around, the fox managed to talk Judy into trying a slightly more upscale restaurant than the two were typically accustomed to frequenting. Not black-tie by any stretch of the imagination, but the bunny found herself dusting off a dress she hadn't worn in... Cripes, since before she even moved to the city. She had been a little nervous about the whole affair. After all, eating out with your fox partner is easy to explain when it's at a salad bar or a greasy spoon, but getting herself all dressed up to be wined and dined left little for interpretation. That said, the smitten look the tod gave her after she finished getting cleaned up and ready to go certainly did wonders to ease her anxiety. Nick sharpened himself up as well, donning a handsome-looking blazer that she remembered spotting buried in the back of the fox's closet, and a tidy emerald-green tie that the bunny, herself, had purchased for her partner during their ventures earlier in the day. With the forecast calling for near-freezing temperatures later in the evening, they had slipped into some warm outerwear before heading out to make their reservation. Her fretting eventually proved to be for naught. Even if other mammals <em>had</em> been staring or whispering behind their backs, the doe quickly found herself far too enamored by her partner to notice or care. Nick had been right- going on an 'actual' date was a delight.</p>
  <p>Despite the temperature steadily dropping, the tod had suggested they take a walk to a park near the edge of town after dinner in order to maintain their nightly exercise ritual. 'One of the best views in the city,' he had promised. Judy, who was not quite ready for their date to be over anyway, happily agreed on the condition that they stop at a coffee shop somewhere to pick up something to keep her core temperature in check. One hot, sugary beverage and a brisk walk later and the doe could confirm that the park did, in fact, offer one of the more impressive sights that Zootopia had afforded her.</p>
  <p>The two had plopped themselves down on a park bench to enjoy the free light show from across the bay, and Judy, herself, had found a certain fascination in watching the numerous ships entering and leaving the harbor. The doe tucked her legs under her lap and folded her ears behind her shoulders to keep from catching a chill, prompting her foxy partner to drape his bushy tail across her lap like a blanket of sorts to keep her paws warm. With her extremities so snugly cocooned, Nick had taken to holding her drink for her, offering the occasional sip while sneaking a few of his own.</p>
  <p>Despite feeling somewhat wired from her sugary beverage, a quiet yawn escaped the bunny's lips. It was getting a little late, especially after such a busy day, but a part of her wanted nothing more than to stay anchored to her spot beside her companion for a little while longer. Maybe at least until they hit the bottom of their mutually-shared hot chocolate.</p>
  <p>Judy let out a contented sigh and leaned more of her weight into her partner's shoulder.</p>
  <p>"When did you discover this little spot?" she asks the fox. Her eyes flick to a cargo ship slowly passing under the nearby bridge. It makes little noise as it coasts into the harbor, the lights on its deck illuminating the hundreds of colorful shipping containers stacked high along its length.</p>
  <p>"Eh... I'd come out here a lot when I needed some time alone to think," Nick answers after a few moments of consideration. The tip of his tail sways lazily across her lap, seeming to keep time with the low waves coming ashore. "The only mammals you see out here after dark are joggers and shady types like yours truly." Judy spares her partner a nonplussed expression but says nothing. Catching her gaze, the tod flashes a small smile and adds, "There aren't too many places on the poorer side of town where you can get some real peace and quiet. Plus, I think the water's pretty relaxing."</p>
  <p>"It is," Judy confirms quietly, looking back over the bay. The rolling wake of the passing cargo ship finally reaches the shore, sloshing against the embankment and casting a mist of salty seawater into the air. The lights of the city shimmer through the droplets as the breeze carries the moisture inland, and Judy's nose twitches as the near-freezing spray washes over her fur. The tantalizing sensation has her retreating further into her coat, but she sprouts a tickled grin all the same. "Pretty, too."</p>
  <p>"Mm," Nick hums. She hears him take another sip of their mutual beverage before asking, "Are your ears warm enough?"</p>
  <p>Sandwiched behind her shoulders and his overcoat? Plenty.</p>
  <p>"Nice and cozy, thank you," the bunny says.</p>
  <p>She feels the paw draped around her side slowly work its way up her back and along the edge of her ear, eventually brushing lightly across the notch left behind by the shooting.</p>
  <p>"Does this one still hurt?" he asks.</p>
  <p>A slight frown tugs at the doe's muzzle, curious that he even brought it up. She glances up to read her partner's expression only to find him looking rather introspective as he stares out over the water. Surely he doesn't still blame himself for what happened.</p>
  <p>"No, not at all," she tells him. "I mean, it aches a little bit when I get a headache, but I don't even feel it otherwise."</p>
  <p>"Good," Nick huffs. If there was anything else behind the thought, it never materializes. The bunny is just about to ask what's on his mind when he beats her to the punch. "So..."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks, again waiting for something else to follow. It's plain to see that he's lost in thought, his expression distant and uncertain. The tip of his tail had stopped swaying in time with the rolling waves, instead flicking restlessly from side to side with a certain twitchy indecisiveness.</p>
  <p>"...So...?" the doe leads.</p>
  <p>"So, uh..." Nick scratches the side of his neck for a beat before turning his gaze down to her. His irises reflect the dim orange glow of the city lights in a way that's equal parts eerie as alluring. "How are we doing so far?"</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"I mean," Nick licks his lips and seems to deliberate over his words. "Can we do like a... Relationship sitrep or something? At the expense of sounding helplessly insecure, am I doing okay so far? As a boyfriend, I mean."</p>
  <p>Judy can't help but wilt at the hesitance in his tone. The <em>last</em> thing she wants is for the tod to think that he's somehow failing as a companion. Despite the numerous bumps in the road, the doe feels that their progress thus far has been excellent. Does Nick not feel the same? The notion feels more like a failing on her own part than anything. That <em>she's</em> not doing a very good job as a girlfriend, if her partner is really having such concerns. She's about to voice as much when she realizes that doing so would only churn his anxiety further, giving him the impression that it's <em>his</em> fault that she thinks it's <em>her</em> fault.</p>
  <p>"Is this about last night?" she asks instead, a lick of dread creeping into the back of her mind.</p>
  <p>Despite her abysmal track record of burning herself and those around her thanks to her habit of rushing into things head-first, and despite her partner's <em>warnings</em>, the bunny had cajoled the fox into some after-supper mischief the night prior. They were both in the mood and the timing had felt as appropriate as taking that next big leap in their relationship was ever going to get. Besides, their bedtime activities had been edging progressively closer to <em>heavy petting</em> with each passing night. She just instigated the final push, is all. But in practice, it had gone about as well as she should have expected their first time to go.</p>
  <p>Or... Well, okay, so it was an unmitigated disaster that concluded with the fox having an panic attack, leaving the two of them unsatisfied and miserable, but they had talked about it over breakfast this morning and Nick had seemed anything but dour for the rest of the day. Maybe he hadn't put it behind him to the extent that she had. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the tod put on a smile for her despite suffering from some rather severe internal turmoil.</p>
  <p>"It's about a lot of things," Nick tells her after some thought. "I was asking more in like a... Generalized, existential sense."</p>
  <p>Frowning in concern, Judy says, "Well... I mean, I'm <em>happy</em>, if that's what you're looking for. Do I not give off that impression?"</p>
  <p>"No, you... You do. I just..." Nick reaches a claw tip up to scratch at the side of his neck, seeming to struggle over his words for a beat. He eventually relents, shaking his head softly and saying, "Never mind. We're good, fluff."</p>
  <p>"Nick, come on," Judy murmurs, giving the larger mammal a nudge. She sits herself up straighter and offers the fox a placating expression. "What's on your mind?"</p>
  <p>"I'm really bad at this, Judy," Nick deflects with a self-conscious chuckle.</p>
  <p>"I know," the doe returns with a gentle smile. "Do you think you can try to stumble your way through it? It's important to me."</p>
  <p>Though plainly uncertain, the fox draws a quiet sigh and pulls his gaze back to the view out over the water. His eyes flick about, likely attempting to organize his thoughts into something coherent. Judy goes back to leaning against his shoulder, certain that he'll speak when he's ready.</p>
  <p>"I'm just... You mentioned last night how it makes you happy to see me feel fulfilled. I want to make sure I'm... Fulfilling for you, too. That I'm worth your time. I know you enjoy my company, but I want it to <em>mean</em> something at the end of the day. Otherwise... What am I even doing?" Nick mutters. He pauses for a beat to peer down at her. "I don't know how to say that in a way that makes any sense outside of my own head."</p>
  <p>"No, I... I think I get it," Judy assures him quietly.</p>
  <p>It's easy for the doe to imagine that he feels he's being held to some sort of secret bunny metrics. That he may somehow be falling short of what she would otherwise expect from a <em>bunny</em> boyfriend. Her own ongoing ineptitude and lack of finesse with regards to fox culture has put her in that same state of mind more times than she can count at this point. The fox had been right during their first date- They certainly don't have the luxury of pretending that their differences won't cause any problems. Not just from a species perspective, but from a <em>personal</em> perspective, as well. They've been stumbling through it, of course, but it has been an uphill battle of inching forward, feeling things out, and then crashing back down to earth when a line inadvertently gets crossed. Importantly, neither of them had thrown in the towel yet, and Judy has no intention of doing so any time soon.</p>
  <p>"If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what I'm doing, either," she tells him with a crooked smile, "but I get what you're saying." The doe cocks her head to the side and asks, "Would it help if I said that I'm not holding you to account to do certain things or act a certain way? I don't have any expectations for what this should or shouldn't be, and not just because I have basically zero experience with members of my own species to give me some sort of frame of reference, either."</p>
  <p>"Gee, thanks, fluff," Nick laughs.</p>
  <p>"Seriously, though. Even if I expected to 'get' something out of our relationship, it would be <em>this</em>, slick," Judy continues, gesturing between the two of them. "<em>This</em> is what makes me feel fulfilled- Working through our differences and learning new things and trying to make you happy. That's more than enough for me."</p>
  <p>The fox cracks a small smile at that and cranes his neck down to plant a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
  <p>"You're too sweet," he mutters. The tod chews on the thought for a few moments before adding, "Not that I consider myself an expert on the subject matter, but I'm inclined to believe that maintaining a healthy relationship is a <em>little</em> more complicated than just group-therapy with benefits. Especially long term."</p>
  <p>"I mean, does it <em>need</em> to be? I love that we're still basically best friends that get to... You know, hug and kiss and share a bed and stuff..." Judy says, drawing an amused-sounding snort from the fox. "I think holding ourselves to some... Predefined bunny or fox notion of how any of this is <em>supposed</em> to work is just going to drive us bonkers. We're not even 'normal' amongst members of our own species, slick."</p>
  <p>"Hey, speak for yourself, rabbit. I'm not the one running around blowing up train cars," Nick mumbles with a smirk.</p>
  <p>"It was just the <em>one-</em> Ugh, never mind. Honestly, I shudder to think of all the bunny courtship traditions that I've probably demolished at this point. My great-grandparents are probably spinning in their graves," Judy considers with a quiet titter. She reaches her paws up to grip the arm coiled around her waist and flashes her partner a smile. "Look, I wouldn't take a 'normal' relationship with some buck over this, Nick. No way. Normal is <em>boring</em>."</p>
  <p>"And you most certainly are not," Nick notes with a mellow smile, giving her a light squeeze of his own. He draws a soft huff and adds, "I just worry about what happens when-"</p>
  <p>The thought seems to die in the tod's throat, his jaw hanging open slightly as if he had suddenly pulled the plug on whatever he was attempting to say. Judy raises an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"When...?"</p>
  <p>"Never mind. That was a stupid thought even for me," Nick states dismissively.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick,</em>" Judy practically whines. "You <em>just</em> said that maintaining a healthy relationship is more complicated than I made it sound. Well, working through these types of things is one of those complications. We're never going to be able to <em>solve</em> your worries if you don't at least <em>tell</em> me about them."</p>
  <p>"Judy-"</p>
  <p>"Please?"</p>
  <p>The fox draws a quiet sigh and rubs at his eyes with his free paw.</p>
  <p>"You're just going to get upset."</p>
  <p>"Then I promise I won't," the bunny insists.</p>
  <p>Nick spares her an unconvinced-looking expression, but seems to mull it over all the same. After a good deal of hesitance, he says, "I was going to say, 'I worry about what's going to happen when the novelty of fixing me wears off'."</p>
  <p>Well, to the fox's credit, he had been right. It takes a great deal of effort to keep herself from even <em>looking</em> upset. Sure, Nick has a host of bugaboos that they've been slowly working through, his acute lack of self-worth sitting chiefly amongst them, but he's not <em>broken</em> by any means. Frankly, what can one expect when the poor tod has spent most of his life surrounded by mammals reminding him that he would never amount to anything?</p>
  <p>"...That would imply that there's something <em>to</em> fix," Judy mumbles lowly. "You're not some... Puzzle for me to solve, Nick. I'm not going to get bored of you and toss you aside."</p>
  <p>"I know. You'll note that's why I didn't say it, carrots," Nick tells her with a rueful smile. "I don't actually think that."</p>
  <p>"Well, some part of you obviously does," the doe asserts.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, the smooth, paranoid, reptilian part of my brain that shouldn't have access to my vocal chords," Nick states dismissively. "Maybe <em>that's</em> the part that needs fixing."</p>
  <p>Judy frowns at the notion but can't think of anything to say in response for a while. She has known about his ingrained fear of abandonment and betrayal for almost as long as she has known him. While it pains her to realize that some small sliver of the fox's mind still lumps her in with those that would potentially hurt him, it's not as though it's without reason. She knows he's putting a lot of trust into her. Trust that it's safe for him to come out of his shell. Trust that she won't twist his emotions or allow him to get too invested in her only to pull the rug out from under his feet. She has to believe that Nick knows she would never do such things, but it's not surprising to learn that such a fear still exists. There's probably a voice in the back of his head telling him that he's setting himself up for failure.</p>
  <p>"...I think that's the same part of you that kept you safe while you were living alone on the streets for all those years," Judy offers after some consideration. "The same part of you that makes you a good cop. You're always thinking about what might go wrong. Looking at things from every angle to make sure you're covered."</p>
  <p>"I know I shouldn't have to. At least, not around you," the tod mutters.</p>
  <p>"No, but I don't blame you for feeling that way," the bunny replies softly. To her dismay, this doesn't seem like a very 'solvable' dilemma. Short of marrying the tod, she doesn't know what she can do to allay his concerns. She wishes that there was something with the cultural gravity of Nick's Life Debt that she could grant him, but she doesn't have anything to offer other than her word. So, with a quiet sigh of her own, she gives his captive arm a squeeze and says, "I'm not going to turn my back on you, Nick. Not in a million years. What do I have to do to make you believe that?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing, carrots, seriously. It's not your fault that I can't stop psyching myself out. You're under no obligation to <em>prove</em> anything to me," he tells her. "I'll get over it. I <em>am</em> getting over it. I just need a little more time for my brain to finish rewiring itself."</p>
  <p>Not exactly the most satisfying of solutions, to simply wait it out and allow the fox to live in some form of constant anxiety until something 'clicks' in his mind, but what else can she do?</p>
  <p>"You trust my word, right?" she asks.</p>
  <p>"Of course," Nick states in a way that tells the doe that she shouldn't have asked.</p>
  <p>"Well then, trust this: If such a thing as a bunny Life Debt existed, I would give you mine in a heartbeat. Maybe it's too cliché to say, but I would do anything for you, Nick. I mean that."</p>
  <p>The fox seems taken aback for a few moments, but sprouts a mellow smirk and leans down to offer the doe a tender nuzzle. He seems to chew on her words for a while and Judy takes the opportunity to steal the nearly-empty hot chocolate out of his paws to enjoy the last remaining drops.</p>
  <p>"Honestly, I think I could use a few more clichés in my life. Having to make this stuff up as I go along can be exhausting," he eventually mutters with a soft chuckle. "So... The prognosis is good, then?"</p>
  <p>"Very," Judy replies confidently.</p>
  <p>"Okay," he nods. "In that case, think I can talk you into a third date?" Judy lets out a giggle and is about to reply when her phone starts to ring in her coat pocket. She fishes it out and Nick belts out a laugh when he catches the caller ID on her screen. "<em>Angry Fox</em>?"</p>
  <p>"Hey, I needed a way to differentiate you two in my contacts," Judy smirks in return. "It's kind of weird for your former partner to be calling this late, don't you think?"</p>
  <p>"It's weird for him to be calling at all," Nick notes with a knowing smile. "I have a sneaking suspicion that my favorite bunny is about to get her first fox favor."</p>
  <p>The doe quirks an eyebrow at that but connects the call, bringing the phone to her ear.</p>
  <p>"Hello?"</p>
  <p>"Hopps? It's, uh... It's Finn," comes the fennec's low voice.</p>
  <p>"I know, Finnick, I saved your number," Judy replies, having to keep from rolling her eyes. "What's up?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, listen, eh..." the tod clears his throat awkwardly, drawing a raised eyebrow from the doe. "A while back you said you could help me find some work... Is that offer still open?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>The following morning, Judy spots the diminutive vulpine standing exactly where he had agreed to meet her and pulls up to the curb in her MCD emblazoned cruiser. Finnick's gaze lifts from his cell phone to the police vehicle now parked nearby and a tight grimace creases his muzzle. He seems to make a move to walk away, but the bunny is quick to roll the passenger-side window down.</p>
  <p>"Hey stranger, you need a lift?" she calls to the fennec with a grin.</p>
  <p>One of Finnick's ears twitches in recognition and the fox lifts his sunglasses to get a better look at the mammal sitting in the driver's seat. He raises an eyebrow upon spotting the bunny.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>hell</em> no," he grunts before promptly spinning on his heels and marching down the sidewalk.</p>
  <p>Judy scoffs and coasts forward to meet him.</p>
  <p>"Oh, come on, Finnick. Get in the car. I'll drive you to your interview," she tells him, matching his speed over ground.</p>
  <p>"Bunny, this shit ain't funny," the tod practically growls, glancing around as if afraid someone he knows may be watching.</p>
  <p>The doe rolls her eyes and says, "Is it less suspicious for a fox to get into a police car with or without cuffs on? I could have either arranged."</p>
  <p>"<em>Rabbit-</em>"</p>
  <p>"Just get in, you big baby," Judy chides, once again coming to a stop.</p>
  <p>Finnick glares at her with a plainly disgruntled expression. He seems to deliberate over his options for a few long moments but eventually relents and grudgingly shuffles over to the cruiser, opening the door and clambering inside. He spares her a glance as he settles, his eyes flicking up and down her form.</p>
  <p>"Y'ain't in uniform," the fox notes. Her badge is affixed to her belt, but the doe had opted to wear a plain white blouse tucked into a pair of slim-fitting trousers, similar to what she would wear for a day of office-duty in the precinct.</p>
  <p>"It's my day off," she tells him.</p>
  <p>"So ya scooped me up in a black and white just for fun?"</p>
  <p>"Would you rather we walked?"</p>
  <p>"I got my own wheels, ya know," Finnick grumbles. He seems to realize something after a beat and adds, "You thought showin' up t' the interview lookin' all official and shit would make me look better."</p>
  <p>Perceptive. Just like her own fox.</p>
  <p>"...Well, every little bit helps," Judy admits sheepishly.</p>
  <p>"You're gonna end up lookin' like my parole officer, but whatever," the fennec says with a low growl. Judy laughs at that and puts the car back into drive before pulling away from the curb. "What's this place called?"</p>
  <p>"Grub Grab. Nick and I have eaten there a few times. It's good, and last time we were in they were slammed because another restaurant nearby closed down. I called the GM and she said she'd be happy to hire you as long as you interview well."</p>
  <p>"You tell her I'm a fox?"</p>
  <p>Judy frowns and spares the fennec a glance.</p>
  <p>"I... No? It shouldn't matter, right?"</p>
  <p>Finnick watches her with a sardonic expression for a few long moments before flicking his sunglasses down over his eyes and turning his attention out the window with a soft huff.</p>
  <p>While Judy has little doubt that Finnick's colorful past would make him a hard sell to any employer, she has to believe that his species wouldn't factor into the equation. It... Can't. Refusing to hire him simply because he's a fox would be illegal. Like, <em>really</em> illegal.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... I appreciate you doin' this for me. You didn't have to," Finnick mumbles awkwardly after a while. Judy can't help but crack a soft smile at his uncertainty, plainly aware by now of how difficult the tod finds it to receive help, let alone <em>ask</em> for it.</p>
  <p>"I know I didn't <em>have</em> to, Finnick. I <em>wanted</em> to," she assures him.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well... I owe you one."</p>
  <p>"No, you don't," Judy is quick to say. "No fox favors, no debts. This one's on the house."</p>
  <p>A slight frown tugs at Finnick's muzzle and he spares the bunny another glance.</p>
  <p>"That ain't exactly how this works, Hopps."</p>
  <p>"I'm aware. You're just going to have to suffer through it and make an exception for me," the doe says with a smirk. "The last thing I need is <em>two</em> Life Debt's under my belt." A thought occurs to her. "Actually, didn't you mention that you were already sworn?" Finnick's expression shifts to one of uncertainty for a beat, but he offers a slight nod. "Is it okay if I ask why? Or... How?"</p>
  <p>"You really are a nosy-ass rabbit, you know that?" the fox grouses playfully.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, I don't mean to pry," she tells him before quickly correcting herself and saying, "Well, I guess I do, but I'm just curious. I want to know more about you."</p>
  <p>"We gotta get something straight b'tween us, girl- I ain't like that gangly-ass bedfellow of yours."</p>
  <p>"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear by now," the doe says with an amused shake of her head, "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Or friends-adjacent, at the very least."</p>
  <p>The fox scoffs at that and turns his gaze back out the window. His reluctance isn't unexpected. In the few encounters she's had with him, Finnick has always been cagey about his personal life, and something like a Life Debt is about as personal as it gets. But to her surprise, the tod actually offers an explanation after a long period of thought.</p>
  <p>"I did some dumb shit when I was a kit. Got into some hot water with some nasty folk. A good mammal bailed me out of it," he tells her.</p>
  <p>"Bailed you out?"</p>
  <p>"Of prison."</p>
  <p>"Wait, you're a felon?" Judy asks in surprise, flashing the fox a glance. No wonder he can't find himself any work. That probably comes up as a big red flag on his background check.</p>
  <p>Finnick quirks an eyebrow at that from behind his sunglasses.</p>
  <p>"Ya didn't know? Ya didn't look me up in your... Police computer thing?"</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes and says, "Maybe it's hard to believe, but I don't go around profiling everybody I meet in the ZPD database."</p>
  <p>"Shit, <em>I</em> would," the tod says with a laugh. "Maybe that's why I'd never make it as a cop. Yeah, felony grand theft plus some other shit. I stole myself a <em>nice</em> set of wheels. Imported, soft-top, five-speed manual, <em>slick</em> red paint job, more horses than ya knew what t' do with, th' works... Only a few ever got brought into the city."</p>
  <p>"Then it probably wasn't too hard for the ZPD to find it after they put out a BOLO, huh?" the bunny guesses.</p>
  <p>"They never got th' chance. I got shit-faced and drove it into one of them water reclamation reservoirs over in th' Rainforest District."</p>
  <p>Judy winces at that.</p>
  <p>"Oh, Finnick..." she groans weakly.</p>
  <p>"By th' time they dragged it off th' lake bed, th' whole thing was a write-off, which didn't make th' rich asshole I jacked it from too happy. He had pals in the court and they pretty much threw the book at me b'cause I contaminated th' reservoir and sent some other mammals t' th' hospital by drivin' 'em off th' road. <em>'Menace t' society'</em> is what they called me," Finnick says with a grin, as if he <em>liked</em> the sound of that. "Since I had priors as a juvenile, they tried me as an adult an' locked my ass up so tight I wasn't ever gonna see sunlight again."</p>
  <p>Judy pulls up to a red light and spares the fox beside her another look.</p>
  <p>"...To be clear, they sent you to prison, and then as soon as you got out you went right back to breaking the law again...?"</p>
  <p>"Well, not 'as soon as', but yeah, cottontail. I didn't have much else," Finnick states plainly. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "You think the clink was supposed t' scare me straight or somethin'? Th' big house has four walls an' a roof, air-con an' heating, three square meals a day, an' all ya have to worry about is minding your manners so ya don't get shanked in th' showers."</p>
  <p>Judy grimaces and slides a paw down her face as the light goes green. When he puts it like that, and in light of some of the things that <em>Nick</em> had to suffer through, she supposes that prison doesn't sound <em>too</em> terrible an alternative.</p>
  <p>"So where does the mammal that 'bailed you out' come in?"</p>
  <p>"Eh... I got a visitor 'bout seven or eight months in. Some hot-shot lawyer outta Happytown. He brokered a deal for me, smoothed things out with th' shithead that sent me away, paid for th' damages, an' got my sentence reduced."</p>
  <p>"...Why would he do that?" the bunny asks with a confused frown.</p>
  <p>"Because then I'd owe 'im," Finnick explains with a shrug. "He knew I was young an' stupid an' would take a deal t' get th' hell outta there. There's a profit t' be made in havin' mammals on th' hook for ya."</p>
  <p>"Wait, he <em>blackmailed</em> you into giving him your Life Debt?" Judy gapes. "That's awful!"</p>
  <p>"It wasn't as nefarious as all that, rabbit, relax. He was one of those, uh... 'Philanthropist' types, y'know? He was tryin' t' straighten out the fox community by keepin' dumbasses like me outta lockup and off th' streets. Cleanin' us up, gettin' us work, and makin' proper, votin' citizens outta us."</p>
  <p>Interesting. Judy can only imagine the sight of a small army of indebted ex-con foxes lining up to cast a ballot at their local polling office. Potential for election fraud aside, she supposes she can see the value of 'owning' voters in a population as marginalized as Nick and Finnick's. Whoever this mammal is, he sounds like he has some pretty serious influence within the fox community. Enough capital to bail people out of prison, plus enough social connections to get them employed...</p>
  <p>"Is he still around?" the doe asks.</p>
  <p>"Nah. Croaked a long-ass time ago."</p>
  <p>"That's unfortunate. I think I would have liked to have met him," Judy considers. Finnick flashes her a glance but says nothing. "Does the fact that he passed away make any difference to your Life Debt?"</p>
  <p>The fox hesitates for a moment before answering.</p>
  <p>"Normally it'd be a 'soft out'," he explains, "but he took a bit of a shine t' me. Saw that I had some business sense in me, unlike most of th' other knuckle-dragger's he'd pull outta lockup. He kept me close. Had me doin' shit he didn't trust no other mammals t' do. I guess I respected him for it, especially once I really started t' understand what he was tryin' t' do for our people. Before he passed, he asked me t' look after some... Business of his."</p>
  <p>"And you're still holding yourself to that?" Judy asks, sparing the tod a glance. He offers a slight nod. Taking note of his stiff posture and uncertain expression, the bunny adds, "I won't ask if you don't want me to."</p>
  <p>"I appreciate that," Finnick states, seeming to relax slightly.</p>
  <p>"And then at some point along the line you met Nick, right?"</p>
  <p>The tod chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat before saying, "Yeah. Pretty soon after."</p>
  <p>Judy spares him a knowing look.</p>
  <p>"See, as far as I'm concerned, that's one of the reasons why <em>I</em> owe <em>you</em> one."</p>
  <p>Finnick looks to her in confusion for a few long moments before offering a non-committal gesture.</p>
  <p>"...Okay, I'll bite: How do ya figure?" he asks.</p>
  <p>"Because he told me about the time you saved his life," the bunny explains with a soft smile.</p>
  <p>The fennec's ears droop in recognition and he sags slightly in his seat, turning his attention back to the passenger-side window.</p>
  <p>"...He told you about that, huh?" Finnick mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Yep. It was fortunate that you happened to be in the right place at the right time," Judy states.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well... I wasn't about to let his ass drop dead in the back of my van," he grunts.</p>
  <p>"In...? Wait, what?" Judy frowns, suddenly perplexed. "Nick said you saved him from getting squashed by a hippo."</p>
  <p>She sees the fennec's brow furrow with confusion of his own, but a wash of realization seems to overtake his features after a beat.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Oh, shit, yeah. <em>That</em>," Finnick states. "Hell, I thought you meant the <em>other</em> time."</p>
  <p>Judy feels a sudden twist of dread creep into the back of her mind as she regards the mammal beside her.</p>
  <p>"...What other time?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Wilde! Didn't take you for the weekend-warrior type," Nick hears a female voice call as he enters the precinct gym. The fox looks to his right to see officer Fangmeyer plodding over to meet him.</p>
  <p>"Stripes, long time no see," Nick states, manufacturing a smile for the tigress. He looks her up and down, taking note of her soaked ZPD t-shirt and shortness of breath. "Don't tell me you ran halfway across the city just to say 'hi' to little ol' me."</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer chuckles and gestures a thumb over her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Trying to break your partner's new record on the obstacle course. She's quick, I'll give her that."</p>
  <p>"Just imagine having to keep up with her," the fox chides playfully.</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer nods and shuffles in place for a moment before speaking again.</p>
  <p>"So, hey, how's the rehab going?"</p>
  <p>"It's going," Nick states, raising an eyebrow at the larger mammal's apparent interest in his condition. Fangmeyer has probably said all of twenty words to him in his lifetime. "Definitely got a ways to go, but it's going."</p>
  <p>"Well, at least you got a hell of a story out of it, right?"</p>
  <p>The fox cracks a more genuine smile at that.</p>
  <p>"Not much of a story. I don't expect to see 'Bedraggled Fox Gets Laid Up In Bed and Receives Intermittent Sponge Baths For Six Months' on the best-seller's list any time soon," he jokes, "but I'm getting better. Working towards requalifying for the physical so I can get back in the field."</p>
  <p>Fangmeyer seems to brighten at the notion.</p>
  <p>"If that's the case, I'd be happy to be your training partner. We could-"</p>
  <p>The tigress is interrupted as Nick's cell phone starts to ring in his slacks. The fox blinks and mumbles a quiet apology before fishing the device out of his pocket. Glancing at the screen reveals Judy's caller ID.</p>
  <p>"Speak of the devil. Her ears must have been burning," Nick says before connecting the call and bringing the phone to his ear. "Yep?"</p>
  <p>"<em>You tried to kill yourself?!</em>"</p>
  <p>Nick reels back in surprise, pulling the phone from his ear at the sudden outburst. His eyes flick up to Fangmeyer, whose taken-aback expression tells the tod that she heard the accusation loud and clear as well. He flashes the tigress a nervous grin and covers the receiver of his cell with a paw.</p>
  <p>"Haha, <em>wow</em>. What a kidder, am I right? Excuse me for a moment."</p>
  <p>The tod quickly shuffles out of the gym and down one of the massive, empty halls of the precinct. Feeling his face heat up with morbid embarrassment, he only brings the phone back to his ear once he's certain he's alone.</p>
  <p>"You wanna just send a blast email to everyone in the ZPD while you're at it?" he practically growls into the receiver.</p>
  <p>"Nick-"</p>
  <p>"Carrots, just-" the fox draws a breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, you missed a few things last week at the shrink's."</p>
  <p>"Wh- <em>'A few things'?!</em> Why didn't you tell me?!" Judy practically wails.</p>
  <p>"I distinctly remember <em>you</em> telling <em>me</em> to save it until Monday," he quickly deflects, trying somewhat in vain to keep his tone even.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nick!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Cripes, because I hate talking about it, carrots!" Nick snaps, despite knowing full well that it's a rather paltry excuse. "Because I hate <em>thinking</em> about it. Because I knew you were going to.... To <em>freak</em> out like this!"</p>
  <p>There's a long stint of dead air over the phone. Nick can faintly hear the sound of the bunny's uneven breathing and cars trundling past wherever she's located. Probably parked somewhere. The fox rubs at his eyes and slides down against the nearby wall to sit on the floor. Finnick must have told her, the little <em>rat</em>. That wasn't his story to spill.</p>
  <p>When the bunny's voice eventually returns, her tone is soft and uncertain, as if afraid that speaking too loudly may somehow break him. The waver in her voice nearly does.</p>
  <p>"...Why?"</p>
  <p>"Because..." Nick huffs, feeling his composure starting to slip. He draws an uneven breath and says, "Because I was spiraling, Judy. I <em>hated</em> myself. I hated that I was complicit. I hated that I <em>got away</em> with it. I hated that it seemed like none of it even mattered in the end. I just... I couldn't <em>stand</em> it after a while."</p>
  <p>Another long pause, and this time the silence sounds deafening in his ear. The once-massive hall he found himself in suddenly starts to feel quite claustrophobic as a tightness in his chest begins to make its presence known. Nick screws his eyes shut and attempts to get a hold of himself, but the longer the silence stretches on, the more crushing it feels. Eventually, the tod feels the need to fill the dead air, himself.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry," he squeaks.</p>
  <p>He hears the bunny draw a quiet sniffle, which ends up being the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. The fox has to bury the phone against his chest to keep the doe from hearing the pathetic mewl that escapes his lips. He makes a few failed attempts to draw a deep breath to center himself, but the tightness in his chest makes it difficult to even breathe. Other than the rapid thump of his own heart and a growing ringing in his ears, everything else around him quickly starts to fade away. It's only the sound of the bunny's muffled voice that eventually manages to tug him back to reality.</p>
  <p>"Nick? Nick, are you there?"</p>
  <p>The fox somehow manages to suck down a breath of fresh air, and then another. After a few more moments of unsteady huffing and puffing, the fox feels himself returning to some semblance of control. With one final breath, he brings the phone back to his ear with a shaky paw.</p>
  <p>"I'm here," he whispers.</p>
  <p>"You're not in trouble, Nick," the doe is quick to assure him. Her voice is warm and comforting, despite the obvious struggle for composure on her own end. "<em>I'm</em> sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just... I couldn't <em>believe</em> you would-"</p>
  <p>"Can we please not do this over the phone?" the fox quietly begs, wanting nothing more than to eject out of this conversation as soon as possible.</p>
  <p>He hears the doe draw a shaky breath.</p>
  <p>"...Okay," Judy mutters. "Can we talk about it tonight at home? Please?"</p>
  <p>Well... She was going to hear about it eventually, one way or another.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," the fox huffs. "We'll talk tonight."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick absently stroked his cuddly companion's ears as she snoozed, the doe nestled snugly against his bare chest. Her patterned breathing was a relief of sorts, as the fox had been deathly concerned that she may have trouble sleeping after how viscerally upset she had been following the retelling of his near-overdose.</p>
  <p>Upon meeting him back at his apartment, Judy recounted what Finnick had told her during their drive earlier in the day and then Nick reluctantly took to filling in the rest of the grim picture. He spared few details, even going a little more in-depth than he had with doctor Long the week prior. He figured it best to be as truthful as possible about it, especially since the good-doctor was probably going to dredge the event up again tomorrow, anyway. Judy had sat in stunned silence for the most part, her expression twisted into a tight grimace almost as if his tale had caused her physical pain. Knowing how much she cares about him, it probably did.</p>
  <p>The bunny didn't shed any tears, which was fortunate because the tod wasn't certain he would have been able to maintain himself if she had, but her haunted look and cautious, probing questions almost did him in, anyway. She wouldn't say it outright, but it was plain to see that she was terrified that he may try to hurt himself again. Nick did his best to convince her otherwise, that it was all in the past, but the difficulty with which he made his case probably made him sound far less stable than his words would have otherwise implied.</p>
  <p>The fox felt himself completely ill-equipped to assuage her concerns. After all, how do you convince someone that you're not a danger to yourself? That you're not some... Fragile thing to be handled with kid gloves? That you're not going to suddenly snap and throw yourself off a roof? And considering Judy's near-manic state, Nick got the impression that the bunny had little idea of how to handle the situation, either.</p>
  <p>So, not knowing what else to do, the tod wrapped the doe in a tight embrace and muttered quiet reassurances into her ear, at least until she calmed enough to nibble at a modest supper, despite clearly having lost her appetite. The two cleaned themselves up and turned in to bed shortly afterwards, but the fox was only given a scant few moments to settle before he was wrapped into another worried embrace as if he was liable to disappear at any moment. Nick drew a quiet sigh and took to stroking his companion's ears, hoping to soothe the unsettled doe. It took a good couple of hours, but she eventually drifted off to sleep, leaving the fox to watch her with quiet relief through the dark of the bedroom.</p>
  <p>Sleep was more than a little elusive for the tod, himself. Frustration over his decision to not come clean with the doe sooner mingled with the dread felt over his pending, final meeting with the psychiatrist, knowing full well that he wasn't out of the woods just yet. On top of that, more than a few of the offhanded remarks that Judy had made while describing what Finnick had told her struck him as... Odd, to say the least, echoing in the back of his mind and drumming up more than a few questions that the tod was keen to have answered.</p>
  <p>By the time midnight rolled around, Nick was fairly convinced that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. His mind was just too restless to allow him to settle. So, with a quiet huff, he decided that his time would be better spent elsewhere and managed to detach himself from his sleeping lover before slipping silently out of bed. After checking to make sure that the bunny was still out like a light, he threw on some warm outerwear and fetched his personal effects and cane before heading for the door.</p>
  <p>It was a frigid night out, even more so than the night prior. The fox wouldn't be surprised if the Climate Wall was already shut down for the duration of the winter. Without any ambient heat to draw from Tundratown, the fine folks over in Sahara Square would have to make due with bundling up until spring rolls around, when the pumps are eventually reactivated. The cold never bothered Nick too much, not just because of his thick winter coat, but because he had plenty of years to grow used to living without heating during his youth. The closest thing he ever had to proper climate control was the the brief stint he spent living with Finnick in the back of his van, using a 'skillfully acquired' space heater running off of 'borrowed' electricity from an unoccupied warehouse via a series of extension cables. He can still remember a time when he thought <em>that</em> was as good as it gets...</p>
  <p>Nick wandered his way over to the bodega near his apartment and picked up a six pack of beer from the refrigerators in the back. After paying the exceptionally bored-looking raccoon behind the counter, the fox slipped back out into the night and made his way west, deeper into the bowels of Happytown. He clacked along for a good half-hour before arriving at the mouth of a litter-strewn alleyway tucked between a pair of vacant storefronts. Hidden just outside the throw of the streetlights was a familiar looking van parked about as inconspicuously as its goofy paint job would allow.</p>
  <p>The tod plodded up to the back of the van and pounded on the double doors with his cane.</p>
  <p>"Whoever's bangin' on my shit at this time o' night is lookin' t' die!" he hears a low voice call from the other side.</p>
  <p>"Oh, come now, Finn. I've never known you to be the type to turn in before three," Nick chimes in return, unable to keep a smarmy grin from stretching across his muzzle.</p>
  <p>The fox hears a thump followed by a pause, and then light footsteps approaching the back of the van. The doors come unlocked and Nick steps back as the mammal on the inside pushes them open. Finnick stares at him with an expression wedged somewhere between quizzical and guilty-looking, likely drawing his own conclusions for the late-night visit.</p>
  <p>The taller tod gestures to the six-pack in his paws and Finnick draws a soft sigh before reluctantly motioning for Nick to climb inside. He does so with some measured effort and plops himself down onto the familiar second-hand couch resting against the wall of the van. Nick remembers helping his former partner saw the feet off of it to make it fit more snugly inside when they found it discarded behind an apartment complex not far from here. The taller tod passes one of the beers to the fennec after he clambers onto the couch beside him, who proceeds to gnaw off the cap and take a long pull.</p>
  <p>"How'd the job interview go?" Nick absently asks after opening his own bottle.</p>
  <p>"It went."</p>
  <p>"...Sorry," the red fox offers. Finnick just shrugs halfheartedly. "What's your next move?"</p>
  <p>"Eh... Jus' cause I ain't in th' business of collectin' favors no more don't mean I can't call a few in. Jus' gotta hope that th' bridges I burnt gettin' outta th' game didn't fry th' whole village."</p>
  <p>"And if that falls through?"</p>
  <p>The fennec flashes his taller companion a wry smirk.</p>
  <p>"Afraid I'll break bad again?"</p>
  <p>"Afraid you won't have a choice," Nick mumbles grimly.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well..." the smaller tod huffs, "I still got pocket aces yet t' play. It ain't over 'till it's over."</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his head softly and takes a meager sip of his beer.</p>
  <p>"For what it's worth, I appreciate you trying to go straight. I hope it wasn't just because I asked you to."</p>
  <p>Finnick scoffs and quickly downs the last of his beer before reaching for another.</p>
  <p>"You were right about th' shit you said back in th' hospital," he grunts. "I'm too old t' keep up with th' game. This sorta thing used t' be civilized, ya know? There used t' be a <em>code</em>. But th' new cats comin' up are built different. They don't play by th' same rules."</p>
  <p>"Some would call that evolution," Nick offers. "Adapt or die."</p>
  <p>The fennec settles back into his spot and stares at his freshly opened beer bottle in thought for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"I was tired of it all, anyhow. Tired of th' grind. Tired of not bein' able t' have a conversation with a mammal without havin' t' be on guard all th' time. I dunno," he grumbles. Nick can relate. There have been plenty of occasions where the tod has found himself surrounded by mammals and still felt crushingly alone. Finnick adopts a rather sheepish expression and flashes the taller fox a glance. "Besides... I had t' choose, right? You or th' con. Can't do my dirt an' still be buds with th' fuzz."</p>
  <p>"Goodness, and you chose me? I'm truly flattered," Nick says, cracking a small smirk.</p>
  <p>Despite the obvious tease, Finnick just offers a modest shrug.</p>
  <p>"You're a good egg, Wilde," he says. "Always were. I like t' think that bein' around you makes me a lil' better, too."</p>
  <p>Nick is momentarily taken aback, completely unused to the normally reserved and snippy fennec being so... Tender.</p>
  <p>"...You dying or something?"</p>
  <p>"Nah, jus' gettin' sentimental in my old age," Finnick says with an impish roll of his eyes.</p>
  <p>Nick smiles more genuinely and offers the tip of his beer in the smaller fox's direction.</p>
  <p>"Hey, blood brothers," he says.</p>
  <p>"Blood brothers," Finnick returns with a ghost of a smile, tapping his beer against Nick's own. After taking another pull of his drink, he seems to deliberate over a thought for a few moments before saying, "Listen, I appreciate Hopps tryin' t' help an' all, but I should'a known better. Do me a favor an' don't tell her it's fucked. I don't want her thinkin' she let me down or nothin'." Nick finds himself surprised by the sentiment but nods nonetheless. For all the fennec's huffing and puffing, Nick knows he can be a bit of a marshmallow at times. Seemingly satisfied, Finnick draws a quiet huff and takes another sip of his beer. "You better do right by that girl, Wilde. You don't know how good you got it."</p>
  <p>"...No Finn, believe me, I do," Nick says with a soft sigh. "Sometimes it feels like maybe I really did bleed out on that basement floor and that all of this is just the wishful machinations of a dying fox."</p>
  <p>Finick snorts and shakes his head dismissively.</p>
  <p>"And t' think I almost forgot about your flair for th' dramatic..."</p>
  <p>"I'm serious. Trust me when I say I am <em>acutely</em> aware of how good I've got it. It terrifies the living <em>hell</em> out of me how much I've become dependent on her, but at the same time, I wouldn't have it any other way. She just... Has this way of cutting right through me, you know? More than any mammal ever has."</p>
  <p>Finnick nods to himself, his long ears swaying out of time with the motion of his head. He drums his clawtips on his beer bottle for a beat before sparing the taller fox an uncertain glance.</p>
  <p>"Look, uh... I didn't know you never told her 'bout th' O.D.," the fennec mumbles. "I'm... Sorry. For lettin' that one fly."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a soft sigh and reclines into the couch.</p>
  <p>"She was going to find out tomorrow in therapy, anyway," he huffs. "Plus some other junk, too. Probably better this way."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well... It was fucked up all th' same."</p>
  <p>"We're good," Nick assures the fennec. He chews on the inside of his cheek before sparing the smaller fox a glance. "That kid has finally come back to bite me."</p>
  <p>"Who?"</p>
  <p>"The mongoose from that night," the taller fox clarifies. "Carrots and I got rolled into a new division in the ZPD. One of the members is a mongoose and I'm... Ninety-five percent certain she's related to the kid from that night."</p>
  <p>An expression of grim surprise washes over Finnick's features, his eyes widening ever so slightly.</p>
  <p>"...What are ya gonna do?"</p>
  <p>"Wait until I'm certain and then come clean," Nick replies. He watches as his former partner's ears droop slightly. "It's not going to come back on you, Finn, I promise."</p>
  <p>"It ain't me I'm worried about," he mumbles. "Who else knows?"</p>
  <p>"Carrots and my therapist," the taller fox says, knowing exactly why the fennec asked. Intent on nipping the thought in the bud, Nick adds, "I'm not burying this again, Finnick. I can't. Not any more."</p>
  <p>"Why?" Finnick grunts. "Ain't you ever heard th' phrase 'let th' sleepin' dogs lie'?"</p>
  <p>"Because I can't bury it and still wear the badge and look the poor girl in the eyes every day for the rest of my career, Finn. I'll snap like a twig. I'm on the verge of losing it as it is," he tells him. "Besides, if it was one of my relatives, I'd want to know. I'd want the closure."</p>
  <p>The fennec shakes his head dismissively and draws a weary sigh.</p>
  <p>"This is exactly the type o' shit I was tryin' t' explain t' your girl earlier. She thinks you an' me are th' same, but I'd keep my mouth shut an' walk away. You really wanna risk everything you built for yourself over this? Most tods I know would give anything t' be where you are."</p>
  <p>"Well, you always <em>did</em> say I was too soft. Consider it a character flaw," Nick states with a mellow smirk. He takes a sip of his beer and fixes the smaller fox with a scrutinizing expression. "Speaking of things that Judy thinks, she also seems to believe that you have a Life Debt out with somebody. That's new."</p>
  <p>Finnick winces at the suggestion.</p>
  <p>"Oh, for-" the fennec huffs and slides off of the couch to meander over to the other side of the van. "She didn't hear me right."</p>
  <p>"With those long ears? Come now, Finnick," Nick directs towards the back of his partner's head. He considers something for a few moments as the fennec rummages through the contents of one of his milk cartons before saying, "Or maybe it's not so new. Maybe you just never told me."</p>
  <p>Finnick fetches a crumpled pack of cigarettes from the milk carton and shoves one of the sticks into his mouth before sparing the taller fox a glance.</p>
  <p>"Alright, Nicky, thanks for th' beers an' all but I think it's 'bout time you hit th' road."</p>
  <p>Nick raises an eyebrow at Finnick's sudden defensiveness, but presses on, undeterred.</p>
  <p>"Why the cloak and dagger? Why not tell me?" he wonders aloud. "Why tell <em>Hopps</em> of all mammals but not me...?" Finnick simply glares at him, an unlit, bent cigarette hanging from his lips. "...Is it someone I know? Or... Someone you don't want me <em>knowing</em> you know?"</p>
  <p>"Wilde, I ain't doin' this shit t'night," the fennec nearly growls, an edge of frustration entering his tone. He pats his pants pockets looking for his lighter. "Go home."</p>
  <p>Nick chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat in quiet contemplation.</p>
  <p>"Can't be someone in the game. I doubt you would have told carrots if that was the case... And the number of mammals that you and I both know outside of the business is pretty slim..."</p>
  <p>"Ya know, I liked you better when you wasn't a cop," Finnick grouses. He manages to find a lighter wedged under the passenger seat and attempts to ignite the cigarette, meandering towards the rear of the vehicle in the process.</p>
  <p>Finnick pushes the double doors at the back of the van open, drawing all of the warm air out with him. He stares out into the stillness of the night, leaving Nick to watch him in a thoughtful silence. He still isn't sure why the fennec is being so cagey about this. The list of mammals that he would even <em>care</em> to know that he potentially owes is quite short, comprised of pawful of dangerous names. But Nick knows that the fennec is smart enough to keep from getting into bed with that kind of trouble, and he's confident that he would have heard about it at some point if that somehow wasn't the case.</p>
  <p>Which just leaves the notion that it's someone close to him, or someone that <em>used</em> to be close to him, but <em>that</em> list is even shorter. Apart from Judy, it's just a few inconsequential acquaintances and a ladyfriend or two. It's not like the fennec knows anyone from his fam-</p>
  <p>"...Oh."</p>
  <p>Finnick's large ears twitch at the sound of Nick's voice and he takes a slow drag of his cigarette, eventually releasing a milky white cloud into the frigid air outside.</p>
  <p>"Holy shit, Finn. How long...? Wait, you knew <em>him</em> before you knew <em>me</em>?" Nick gapes. The fennec says nothing but the droop of his ears all but confirms his suspicions. "Cripes, no wonder mom never told me about what he did for a living. You know, I always suspected he was-"</p>
  <p>"Your old man wasn't doin' dirt!" Finnick suddenly snaps, sending a glare his way. He draws a quiet huff and turns back to the view outside. "Not when I knew him, at least."</p>
  <p>Nick sits in a stupefied silence, desperate for answers but so thoroughly dumbfounded that he's unable to form any words for a spell.</p>
  <p>"You owe my father a Life Debt," Nick states as much to himself as the fennec. He shakes his head in disbelief. "...Why? <em>When</em>?"</p>
  <p>Finnick seems to stiffen in discomfort and draws a reluctant-sounding sigh.</p>
  <p>"Back when you was in diapers. He bailed me outta th' clink."</p>
  <p>"Wh- For the car thing?" Nick asks. Finnick bobs his head. "You told me they let you out early on good behavior!" The smaller tod just flashes a sardonic expression over his shoulder. Nick frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright, in retrospect I'm not sure why I believed that, but... Cripes, why never tell me? Why keep it a secret all these years?"

</p>
  <p>"Easier that way," Finnick grunts, turning and shuffling back towards the couch to collect his beer. The dismissiveness of his response tugs a thread of exasperation in the back of the taller fox's mind.</p>
  <p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is that supposed to mean?" Nick asks. "What, exactly, did you promise him?"</p>
  <p>"T' keep an eye on you an' your ma," the fennec states numbly. "T' make sure you stayed outta trouble."</p>
  <p>Mind reeling, Nick reaches up to tug at his ears in frustration.</p>
  <p>"Well, <em>thank you</em>, Finnick," the fox seethes through his teeth. "You did an <em>excellent</em> job."</p>
  <p>Finnick freezes in place as he leans down to pick up his beer and visibly bites back a stab of anger. After sending a glare in the taller fox's direction, he plods back to the rear of the van.</p>
  <p>Nick flails his arms around aimlessly as if trying to pull some sense out of thin air.</p>
  <p>"So... Riddle me this- Were we ever <em>actually</em> friends, or was I just a.... A <em>Charge</em> for you?"</p>
  <p>"Don't... Fuckin' do this, Wilde," Finnick warns with a low growl, his posture stiffening.</p>
  <p>"For cripes sake, at least answer me <em>that</em>!"</p>
  <p>Finnick whirls around on his heels, a heavy scowl plastered across his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Motherfucker I have risked my <em>life</em> for you," he snarls, jabbing a stubby digit in the taller fox's direction and biting off the butt of his cigarette in the process. "I kept your head off Big's choppin' block. You think I'd do that jus' on tradition? For some... Dead asshole an' his bastard kid?"</p>
  <p>"What am I <em>supposed</em> to think? You've lied to me for over a decade!" Nick practically wails.</p>
  <p>Finnick grits his teeth and seems primed to snap back, but somehow manages to reel himself in at the last second. He closes his eyes and draws a long breath in an attempt to center himself before moving to sit down along the back edge of the van. The tod downs the rest of his beer in a few, long pulls, and tosses the now-empty bottle into the alleyway beyond. He's silent for a spell, but eventually a heavy sigh escapes his lips.</p>
  <p>"...I didn't give a shit at first," Finnick admits lowly. "You're right. It was jus' a favor he asked, but your old man did right by me, and I wanted t' do right by him, too."</p>
  <p>Nick stands himself up with a grunt and plods a few paces closer to his former partner.</p>
  <p>"I don't understand. Why did he ask you to look after us in the first place?" Nick asks softly.</p>
  <p>"Th' Red Summer was heatin' up," Finnick considers, "I think he saw th' writin' on th' wall."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"You make it sound like he knew he was going to die."</p>
  <p>"He knew <em>somethin'</em>," Finnick mumbles. He smooths back the fur on the sides of his muzzle before sparing the red fox a glance over his shoulder. "Your ma really never told you 'bout what he did?"</p>
  <p>"She... Just said he was a lawyer," Nick mumbles, moving closer to the smaller tod's side. "I never really got any more details than that, and after a while I just... Stopped caring."</p>
  <p>The fennec nods to himself and licks his teeth in thought for a moment.</p>
  <p>"He was a lawyer when I knew 'im, but b'fore that he used t' be a bean counter for one of th' uptown crews. Dunno which."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks in surprise.</p>
  <p>"So he <em>was</em> doing dirt!" he gripes.</p>
  <p>"<em>Was</em>," Finnick states pointedly. "He met a nice girl with a Type-A personality. She changed him, tried t' get him outta th' game..." One of his ears quirks and he flashes Nick a curious expression, "Shit, sound familiar?"</p>
  <p>Odd parallels aside, Nick can't help but latch onto one particular word the fennec used.</p>
  <p>"Tried?"</p>
  <p>Finnick shrugs weakly.</p>
  <p>"He never let me in that deep, but I heard he had his claws in a lot of mammal's pockets back in th' day. You an' I both know how hard it is t' walk away from anything when you've had your nose in th' dirt."</p>
  <p>"So... What are you saying? You think he was murdered?" Nick presses.</p>
  <p>"I ain't sayin' jack shit, Wilde. All I know is that he told me t' look after you an' your ma, and then a few days later his name came up in th' obits. I assumed th' worst. A lot of mammals he was close to did," the fennec tells him. Nick draws a soft sigh and rubs at his eyes before sitting himself down beside the diminutive tod. "I kept my word after that. Kept an eye on th' two o' you. Kept my ear t' th' ground t' make sure nobody was gonna come after you for what your pa used t' be involved in."</p>
  <p>Nick rubs his paws together and draws an uneasy huff, his warm breath sending a cloud of vapor out into the frigid air.</p>
  <p>"...Did you know mom was sick...?" he asks softly.</p>
  <p>"No," Finnick mutters. "I never even met her. But by the time she passed, you were already on th' warpath."</p>
  <p>The red fox frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"And so to 'keep me out of trouble', you scooped me up off the streets, took me under your wing, and made a good little con-artist soldier out of me," Nick grumbles bitterly.</p>
  <p>Finnick slides a paw down the length of his muzzle and lets out a quiet growl.</p>
  <p>"I took care of you th' best I could, asshole. Th' only way I knew <em>how</em>. I <em>tried</em> t' keep you outta th' game, but you was so fuckin' hell-bent on gettin' even with th' world that-" Finnick cuts himself off, again seeming to bite back a lance of anger threatening to spill forth. He draws a slow breath and turns his head to the fox beside him. "Look... I <em>tried</em>, alright? You were lookin' t' get yourself killed with or without my supervision. I figured keepin' ya close at paw was th' best way t' keep ya breathin'."</p>
  <p>"Why put up with me if not for your oath?" Nick asks. "If I was so much trouble, why not just walk away?"</p>
  <p>The fennec groans under his breath, suddenly looking uncharacteristically reticent.</p>
  <p>"Because ya made me break my own damn cardinal rule."</p>
  <p>Nick quirks an eyebrow, thinking back to the many lessons that the tod has taught him over the years.</p>
  <p>"...Don't get too close?" he guesses.</p>
  <p>"I liked you, Nicky," Finnick huffs. "Not at first, but I could tell you were a good kit. Sharp as a tack, great sense of humor, an' a good heart buried under all that bottled up rage. You were too good t' be rollin' in th' filth with me and it drove me <em>fuckin' crazy</em> that ya kept tryin' t' stoop down t' my level when ya could'a been so much more. I kept trying to push you away, t' keep you out of it, but... You were headstrong. Eventually, I came t' realize that th' only mammal you was ever gonna listen to was you. So... I stopped tryin'." The fennec chews on the inside of his cheek for a minute in thought, eventually hacking up a wad of phlegm and spitting it out the back of the vehicle. "Look, I know it's fucked up, but I liked havin' you as a partner. I never told you it was built on a bunch o' bullshit because I didn't want it t' go away. We were homies. We went through some shit t'gether."</p>
  <p>"...Yeah, we did..." Nick utters in quiet agreement.</p>
  <p>Though he doesn't reflect on his past life with any particular fondness, Nick can at least admit that his happier memories, though few and far between, generally saw the fennec close by his side. Likewise, his darkest days were often spent shared with his former partner, and the little tod really <em>has</em> pulled him out of a pinch on more than a few occasions. Even though they would regularly butt heads, he was really the only mammal that he could truly depend on. For better or worse, the fennec was the biggest part of Nick's life until he got mixed up with a certain meter maid with delusions of grandeur. Frankly, Finnick is the closest thing that Nick has ever had to family, aside from his mother. A weird, fucked up, dysfunctional family, sure, but from what Nick understands, that's how most families come packaged by default. Despite all of the jokes, Finnick is far closer to being a true 'blood brother' to him than either of them were probably willing to admit.</p>
  <p>Nick flops back onto the cold metal floor of the van and draws a mellow sigh. His eyes flick between the various specks of rust and grime on the ceiling, some new but many familiar.</p>
  <p>"Well... Consider yourself stop number two on the Nick Wilde Apology World Tour," he eventually muses. Nick catches the fennec giving him a curious look out of the corner of his eye and spares the little tod a glance. "Sorry for driving you bonkers, and thank you for keeping my head affixed to my shoulders."</p>
  <p>Finnick snorts in amusement and turns back to the view outside.</p>
  <p>"So... We're cool?" the fennec asks after a while, a lick of hesitance coloring his tone.</p>
  <p>Nick closes his eyes and allows himself a moment to relax, his ears twitching as a car trundles past the mouth of the alley.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, bud," the red fox replies. "We're cool."</p>
  <p>Nick lays in quiet contemplation for a while, enjoying the relative stillness and serenity of the nighttime air and reflecting on all of the decisions he made, all of the things that had to go right or wrong, for him to end up where he is today. While he isn't certain if he would consider the culmination of his life experiences fortunate or unfortunate, he can say with some confidence that, if nothing else, he's thankful for how things turned out. Sure, if he could somehow turn back time he would change a million things, but at the expense of, say, never meeting Judy? He isn't so sure, as selfish as that may be. Regardless, the paths that he took, good or bad, eventually led him here, and as much as his past seems keen on catching up with him, the only way he can move now is forward.</p>
  <p>The tod's phone vibrates in his pocket and he doesn't even need to take it out to know who it is.</p>
  <p>"Hopps?" Finnick guesses as well.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, probably wondering where the hell I am," Nick sighs, reaching a paw down to fetch his cell.</p>
  <p>"Not t' say I've never snuck out of a female's den in th' middle of the night or nothin', but it ain't exactly considered proper bedside manner," Finnick offers with a wry smirk.</p>
  <p>Nick cracks a small smile of his own and raises the phone above his muzzle. Sure enough, a text from his bunny partner lies waiting for him in the center of the screen.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Where are you?'</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>'restless legs. just went for a walk. be back soon.'</em> the tod types in return.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Are you okay?'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nick can't help but cringe at the question. Cripes, after the discussion they had earlier, she's probably afraid that he crept off to do something brash.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'i'm just fine, fluff. sorry to make you worry. i'll be back in a bit.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>'A 'bit' better be prior to 0100 hours or else I'm filing a missing mammal report. Hurry back.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>The tod scoffs in amusement.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'wilco, boss.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nick pockets his cell once again and rubs at his eyes before sitting himself up with a soft grunt.</p>
  <p>"Trouble?"</p>
  <p>"Not any more than usual," Nick replies.</p>
  <p>Finnick chuckles softly at the notion.</p>
  <p>"Careful, Wilde. I don't think that bunny's th' type t' be trifled with," the fennec warns.</p>
  <p>"No, she most certainly is not," Nick agrees with a huff. He sits in quiet contemplation for a spell, deliberating over a certain question before speaking again. "How close were you to him?" Finnick quirks an eyebrow, prompting the larger mammal to clarify. "My dad."</p>
  <p>"I mean... We weren't like... Chums or nothin'," the fennec mumbles, scratching at the side of his neck.</p>
  <p>"But you must have spent time with him if he respected you enough to ask you to look after his family in his absence," Nick leads. Finnick considers the assumption for a few long moments before offering a non-committal nod. Nick chews on the inside of his cheek, uncertain of how to phrase his next question for a beat. "...What was he like?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>"Well... I gotta admit, I'm impressed," Judy hears her partner comment as the two peer into the still-under-construction M.C.D. office. A throng of beavers is hard at work, seemingly putting the finishing touches on Nick's 'loft' idea. It looks better than the bunny had envisioned in her mind, with thick wooden trusses supporting the elevated platform and metal railings along the staircase up. "When I was pitching all of that stuff on Friday, I wasn't actually expecting some schleps from the city to spend the time and coin putting it together for us."</p>
  <p>Judy nods in absent agreement as her eyes flick to a pair of workers near the back of the room, one supporting a ladder while the other installs a hanging light into the dropped ceiling.</p>
  <p>"Just goes to show how serious the chief is about this thing," the doe mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, Bogo or... Somebody. Whoever it is has a <em>lot</em> of money invested in us. That, or this is all one big P.R. thing, like the Mammal Inclusion Initiative."</p>
  <p>Judy furrows her brow and tilts her head up to regard the fox standing over her.</p>
  <p>"The M.I.I. is what gave me the opportunity to become a cop, slick," she states plainly.</p>
  <p>"Well, yeah, I <em>know</em>, but... You were the <em>exception</em>, fluff. Nobody actually <em>expected</em> a bunny to steamroll through the academy like you did. No other bunny would have <em>tried</em>. Up until you set the precedent that it was even <em>possible</em>, the M.I.I. was just a half-baked excuse for politicians to pat themselves on the back for being inclusionary."</p>
  <p>Judy grunts in acknowledgment but doesn't offer a reply. She has a feeling that the inception of the M.I.I. is <em>slightly</em> more nuanced than that, and certainly with some good intentions behind it, but doesn't feel the need to argue the point at the moment. Instead, she steps past the threshold of the doorway, plodding further inside to get a better look at the work completed so far. Nick's cane clacks behind her as he follows her in.</p>
  <p>The addition of some proper lighting fixtures really makes the interior feel less like a dreary bunker and more like a proper office. Doubly so, considering all of the appropriately-sized furnishings that had been wheeled in over the weekend and are now neatly lined up against the far wall. Some of the new desks are already assembled and ready to go, just waiting to be dragged into place.</p>
  <p>"<em>Oh my gosh</em>. It's <em>happening</em>, carrots!" Nick exclaims to Judy's right. The bunny turns to see her partner standing beside a small, deployable plastic table, the sole contents of which is a cheap plastic coffee maker with its electrical cable neatly coiled around its base. Nick pats the device reverently and flashes the doe a toothy grin. "Whose ass do I need to kiss? Just point me at 'em."</p>
  <p>The bunny snorts and rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Ask and ye shall receive, I guess," she mumbles.</p>
  <p>"<em>Oh! Guys!</em>" a familiar voice chimes.</p>
  <p>Judy looks to the second floor loft and smiles upon spotting a familiar squirrel standing atop the railing. In a few deft leaps, the tiny mammal bounds towards the staircase and slides down the railing before scurrying over to join the duo. The bunny quirks an eyebrow, rather impressed by the seemingly effortless bout of acrobatics.</p>
  <p>"Ah, the lovely Miss Piper, nice of you to... Drop in," Nick quips as he pads back over to Judy's side.</p>
  <p>Piper lets out a tinny giggle and gestures around.</p>
  <p>"Isn't this just <em>so</em> exciting?" she squeaks with a broad grin. "The construction team threw it all together so quick!"</p>
  <p>"Looks like it," Judy nods. "Have you spoken to anyone about bringing things in that you might need?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, I have my workstation all set up already. Want to take a look?"</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks and regards her partner, who offers a nonchalant shrug.</p>
  <p>"We still have a little time before your meeting," Judy considers before turning back to the squirrel and gesturing for her to lead on.</p>
  <p>Piper nods excitedly and motions for the two to follow.</p>
  <p>"I just finished setting up my network access to the database, a phone extension off of the main precinct line, radio routing for dispatch, as well as new email addresses for everyone on the team!" she gushes as she heads for the stairs. "I also took the opportunity to requisition a bunch of equipment for you guys to use in the field. Tools, GPS, safety gear, paw-cuffs and oral restraints in a few different sizes-" Judy's ears twitch as the fox behind her seems to take a shuffling step. Glancing over her shoulder reveals a rather familiar forced-nonchalance. "-flashlights, traffic cones... You know, stuff you can put in the back of the cruisers. Since most of it was brought into the precinct for mammals of our size, specifically, the armorer was happy to let us keep them!"</p>
  <p>"...That sounds like a lot of work, Piper. I hope you weren't in doing all this over the weekend or anything," the bunny says with a concerned frown. She certainly didn't need to take it upon herself to do all of that unprompted.</p>
  <p>Piper hops onto the first stair step leading to the loft and flashes Judy a quizzical expression for a beat before a look of realization washes over her features.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I guess I'm just used to working seven days a week with irregular hours. It's no big deal, really," the squirrel says.</p>
  <p>"Just try not to burn yourself out," Judy urges with a thankful smile. "Have you heard from any of the others since Friday?"</p>
  <p>"Oh! Yeah, officer Digby's transfer orders went through but Moncarlo and Aster are still waiting for theirs to clear. I called the Mammal Resources departments for Precinct 4 and 5 and they figure it'll be at least another week or two until they can migrate over their payroll."</p>
  <p>Another exciting bout of hurry-up-and-wait, then.</p>
  <p>"Well, there's not much sense in having Digby here if half the team is missing," Judy muses as she follows Piper up the stairs. Nick climbs the steps one at a time at a more reserved pace behind her. "Maybe I should tell him to take some vacation days."</p>
  <p>The squirrel ahead of her seems to straighten, her bushy tail twitching, and flashes a rather bashful-looking smile.</p>
  <p>"Uh, heh, he actually already put in for a vacation this morning at my suggestion," Piper says, her tiny ears drooping abashedly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my authority or anything, it just happened to come up in conversation."</p>
  <p>"Yeesh, I guess now we know the brains of the operation," Nick quietly mutters into Judy's ear from behind.</p>
  <p>Judy nudges the fox's snout away, who snickers softly to himself.</p>
  <p>"It's fine, Piper, really," the bunny is quick to say. "Great, even. Considering that you're going to be our eyes and ears while we're out and about, I think it makes sense for you to keep an eye on our administrative affairs back here, as well. Obviously I'd prefer to be read-in, but..."</p>
  <p>"Right," Piper giggles shyly. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the squirrel turns and gestures towards a workspace set up against the back wall. Judy's eyes widen at the sight.</p>
  <p>"Holy smokes, Lou. Think you've got enough computer screens?" Nick gapes, taking the words right out of the bunny's mouth.</p>
  <p>The squirrel had set up a 'U' shaped desk arrangement to support a set of six flat screen monitors, two each stacked vertically left, right, and center. The rest of her workspace is relatively modest, with a single keyboard and mouse, telephone, desktop printer, and a trio of filing bins, all appropriately sized for a mammal of her scale. The screens, on the other paw, are decidedly <em>not</em>. They <em>tower</em> over the desks, nearly creating an enclosure of sorts.</p>
  <p>Piper giggles bashfully and bounds towards her swiveling office chair, leaping on and taking it for a playful spin.</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, there's a method to the madness," she explains. Piper points a tiny paw at each of the monitors in turn. "Public safety answering point monitor, active dispatch code monitor, city traffic pattern monitor, ZPD database, City Hall records, and Tweeter, because mammals seem to like posting emergencies on social media before thinking of calling the police nowadays. Apparently bringing in smaller screens with the same resolution would have been just as expensive, so I figured, why not splurge, right?"</p>
  <p>Nick rubs his paws together playfully, flashing a mischievous grin.</p>
  <p>"So, who are we hacking first? Did you leave your job at the bank on sour terms? Maybe we can sneak into their mainframe and shuffle a few zeros around," he suggests.</p>
  <p>"Nick," Judy warns with a roll of her eyes before looking to the squirrel. "It certainly looks like you have things well in-paw, Piper. Do you think you have everything you need?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>yeah</em>," Piper giggles. "This is a step up from my last workspace to say the <em>least</em>."</p>
  <p>"Good." Judy spares the fox standing just behind her a glance before adding, "Wilde and I have an appointment soon so we'll have to continue catching up with you later. Can you do me a favor and reach out to Aster and Moncarlo and tell them that they may as well follow Digby's example and put in for vacation until their paperwork is cleared?"</p>
  <p>"No problem, corporal!" the squirrel chimes with a playful salute. Judy can't help but smile bashfully at Piper's use of her new rank, and after offering a parting wave, gestures for Nick to follow her. "Erm... Officer Wilde, before you go- Are you alright? What's with the cane?"</p>
  <p>Nick spares Judy a glance before turning to the squirrel.</p>
  <p>"It's for fending off the ladies," the fox drolls smoothly, raising his hospital-issued cane like a sword of sorts. "Hopps won't let me use a taser any more. Besides, she thinks it makes me look <em>distinguished</em>."</p>
  <p>Piper sprouts a quizzical expression and looks to Judy, who rolls her eyes.</p>
  <p>"He was injured in the field earlier this year," the bunny explains, deciding it best to leave out the grizzly details.</p>
  <p>"Ah. Oh, goodness, I couldn't even tell on Friday!" Piper squeaks. "What happened?"</p>
  <p>Or not. So much for leaving it short and sweet.</p>
  <p>"I had a run-in with a, uh... <em>Concerned citizen</em>," the tod says.</p>
  <p>Piper frowns and once again turns to the bunny.</p>
  <p>"He got shot," Judy admits grimly. "Twice."</p>
  <p>The squirrel lets out a gasp of surprise, her paws flying up to cover her diminutive muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Wait, that was <em>you?!</em> I remember hearing that one of the officers was involved in a shooting."</p>
  <p>"Mhm. I was laid up in the hospital up until about a month ago, and now I'm working on rehab. Still not up to one-hundred percent yet," Nick says, rotating his creaky shoulder for emphasis.</p>
  <p>"That's kinda what kicked off this entire venture," Judy mentions. She gestures to the notch along the edge of her ear, saying, "I took a stray, too. It was enough for Chief Bogo and the other department heads to reevaluate the risk-reward aspects of mammals our size."</p>
  <p>"I'll bet..." Piper mumbles with an expression of awe. Her eyes flick between the two for a beat before asking, "Gracious, how did you two survive something like that?"</p>
  <p>"I had a little guardian angel watching over me," Nick quips, nudging the doe by his side. Judy smiles demurely but says nothing.</p>
  <p>"We'll tell you about it later if you really want to know the morbid details, but right now we need to run," the bunny says.</p>
  <p>"Right," Piper states. She takes a breath and seems to snap back to attention after losing herself in thought for a moment. "Right. Uh, yeah, I'll... I'll see you two later, then."</p>
  <p>With another round of farewells, the duo take their leave, heading for the stairs.</p>
  <p>"<em>That's</em> why I didn't want to tell them last week, fluff," Nick mumbles to the bunny once the two are out of earshot.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I get it, slick," Judy replies with a sigh. She spares the fox a glance as they exit back into the hallway, adding, "Hey, listen- I saw how you reacted when Piper said she brought in some oral restraints for the team. We don't <em>have</em> to put them in our cruiser if you don't want to."</p>
  <p>The fox quirks an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"They're standard-issue, fluffernutter," he notes.</p>
  <p>"Standard-issue or not, this is <em>our</em> division, Nick. <em>We</em> make the rules. If having muzzles around makes you uncomfortable, I don't have a problem with leaving them at the precinct," Judy tells him.</p>
  <p>Nick's ears droop slightly, a look of embarrassment coloring his features.</p>
  <p>"...I appreciate the sentiment, but that doesn't seem like a very good idea," Nick mumbles. "I mean, I get the <em>purpose</em> of them, carrots. The <em>necessity</em> even. It would be stupid to find ourselves caught in a situation where we needed but didn't have one just because of a hang-up of mine."</p>
  <p>While not entirely convinced, Judy gives her partner a nod.</p>
  <p>"If you're sure. Just figured I'd float the idea. Maybe something to talk to Doctor Long about." The doe blinks and adds, "Speaking of, are you ready for this meeting? This is the one that'll determine your eligibility to return to field service."</p>
  <p>Yeah..." the tod grunts under his breath.</p>
  <p>Nick looks over his shoulder for a moment, as if scanning the hallway for something, before bringing a paw around Judy's side and brusquely directing her into the open doorway of a supply closet. The bunny frowns and spares the fox a curious glance as he follows her in, quickly closing the door behind them.</p>
  <p>"Nick, wh-"</p>
  <p>She can hardly get another word out as Nick leans down and presses his muzzle to her own. Judy stiffens in response to the sudden kiss and lets out a squeak of surprise. Thankfully, her partner doesn't allow the gesture to linger for too long, parting their lips with a quiet smack and eying the bunny with a certain mellow reverence.</p>
  <p>Despite feeling more than a little flustered, the doe quirks an eyebrow and says, "You know, our complete lack of commitment to the whole 'no PDA in the office' thing is a <em>little</em> concerning, slick."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, my bad," the fox mumbles in a non-apologetic tone. "If it makes you feel any better, I've memorized the location of every security camera in the precinct." Judy furrows her brow at that, prompting Nick to add, "Old habit. Doesn't matter. When was the last time I told you I love you?"</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks, feeling her face flush even further.</p>
  <p>"I... Uh... Yesterday at some point?" she tries to recall.</p>
  <p>"I don't remember, either," Nick mumbles, tilting his muzzle forward to steal another quick kiss from her. "Which tells me that I'm probably not saying it enough. I love you, Judy."</p>
  <p>The doe shakes her head in amusement and wraps her arms around her partner, giving him a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"I love you, too, you big goof," she whispers.</p>
  <p>The fox draws a heavy sigh and says, "Look... Whatever happens in there-"</p>
  <p>"It'll be okay," Judy quickly assures him, already knowing what he's going to say. "You're not going to lose your job, Nick."</p>
  <p>"I don't care about the job, carrots," Nick says dismissively. He quickly corrects himself, adding, "I mean, I <em>do</em>, but-" The tod shakes his head. "Look, whatever happens in there, whatever you <em>hear</em>, promise me two things: One, you won't do anything stupid or petty like threaten to quit the force if I don't get the green light, and two, you won't blame yourself for anything that comes up. Believe me, fluff, I have a lot of regrets in life, but you aren't a part of any of them.</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but frown as a lick of anxiety creeps into the back of her mind, but with a dismissive shake of her head and a soft sigh, she leans forward and nuzzles the long bridge of her partner's nose.</p>
  <p>"It'll be okay," Judy reasserts softly, working as much confidence as she can muster into her tone. She reaches a paw up to stoke the side of his muzzle, adding, "We'll get through this, slick. One way or another."</p>
  <p>"Just... Promise me. Please."</p>
  <p>With a huff, the doe gives the worried tod a light squeeze and says, "I promise, Nick."</p>
  <p>
    <em>Click.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I promise, Nick."</em>
  </p>
  <p>Judy blinks and leans herself back far enough to regard her partner, who sprouts a sheepish smile and raises the carrot pen that he had apparently lifted from her utility belt into her field of vision.</p>
  <p>"Speaking of 'standard-issue', we should order a crate full of these stupid recorders for the team. This sucker has gotten a whole lot of run for a cheap plastic toy."</p>
  <p>Judy giggles.</p>
  <p>"Duly noted."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Officer Wilde, officer Hopps, welcome, welcome," Doctor Long greets as Nick follows Judy into the deer's now quite familiar office. "Before we get settled- Officer Hopps, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stepping out for the first half of this session. Officer Wilde and I covered a rather sensitive subject matter last week, and I feel that the topic may not lend itself well to group discussion."</p>
  <p>Nick freezes in place and can't help but grimace, knowing full well what the therapist is referring to. His eyes drift to his companion, who he finds is wearing an expression halfway between knowing and concerned.</p>
  <p>"She got read-in a few days ago," Nick says lowly, turning back to the deer. "There's not much left to hide at this point... Can she stay?"</p>
  <p>Doctor Long's eyes flick between the two smaller mammals for a beat before eventually offering a slight nod.</p>
  <p>"She may stay. However, I <em>will</em> need to speak with you privately before this meeting is over," the deer concedes. She moves to sit herself down, saying, "You are aware that this is our final meeting prior to my recommendation to the Chief, correct?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nick huffs, moving to assume his usual seat as well. After helping him onto the slightly-too-large chair, Judy takes the opportunity to drag her own chair over towards his before hopping on. The fox spares his partner a meager smile and turns back to the therapist, asking, "We're still operating on the assumption that reinstatement is still on the table, then?"</p>
  <p>The larger mammal appears to bite the inside of her cheek in thought for a few moments as the two settle. She cocks her head to the side before asking, "How about we start there? Do you believe your reinstatement to be outside the realm of possibility?"</p>
  <p>Nick lets out an apathetic chuckle and spreads his paws in an uncertain gesture.</p>
  <p>"I... I dunno. I guess the final call is out of my paws, but it just seems... Demonstrably hypocritical for me to wear the badge now that you know what I was involved in. What I <em>did</em>," he offers.</p>
  <p>The bunny to his right scoffs and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"Yes, being a hypocrite should <em>definitely</em> bar you from ever trying to do the right thing," Judy pipes in with a tight frown. "Heaven forbid you try to contribute to society for a change."</p>
  <p>"Judy," the deer urges softly, motioning for her to stay her tongue. She looks to the fox with a neutral expression and says, "Nick, if you honestly believe that you are a hypocrite for putting on the uniform, I have some unfortunate news for you. I doubt there is a single officer in the ZPD that can say they do not have a single regret, either during their time with the service or prior. Even your partner has a bit of a black mark on her record."</p>
  <p>That gives the fox pause. He quirks an eyebrow and looks to the doe, who seems to wilt in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>"The train thing?" she guesses.</p>
  <p>"Well, there is <em>that</em>," Doctor Long concedes. "There is also the fact that you have direct ties to the Big family criminal syndicate, as tenuous as they may be."</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes widen in alarm.</p>
  <p>She <em>didn't.</em></p>
  <p>His gaze drifts back towards the bunny, who seems to wither under his questioning expression, her ears falling back.</p>
  <p>"It was in my report," the doe explains meekly with an bashful grin.</p>
  <p>"You <em>told</em> them about that?" the tod gapes.</p>
  <p>"What was I supposed to do? Lie?" Judy squeaks with a frown. "How was I supposed to explain how we found Doug's lab? Or the Manchas lead, for that matter?"</p>
  <p>"Ugh, cripes, carrots," Nick groans, running a paw down the length of his muzzle. "Remind me to keep you away from poker night with Finnick..."</p>
  <p>"Officer Wilde," the therapist starts, drawing his attention once more. "We all have... Loose threads, untidy parts of ourselves that we would surely wish to remove if given the option. But the more we attempt to tug on those threads, the more we threaten to unravel what makes us who we are. The guilt that you feel- the <em>responsibility</em>, is far from uncommon. I doubt that it will offer any solace, but know that the road you are traveling down is well worn. Every mammal in your position seeks a path to move on with their lives, be it through acceptance or redemption... Ultimately, it is a destination that you, alone, must <em>choose</em> to find. You must at least be willing to <em>seek</em> closure. To <em>believe</em> that it is <em>possible</em> to move on."</p>
  <p>Yeah, were it so easy...</p>
  <p>Nick draws a haggard sigh and leans forward in his seat to rub at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"...Look, uh..." he mumbles. "The kid from that night... The mongoose-"</p>
  <p>"Nick," Judy warns to his right, but Nick is quick to cut her off with a raised paw.</p>
  <p>"The one that O.D.'d..." he continues. "There's a good chance he's related to one of our new co-workers."</p>
  <p>"Erica Moncarlo," Doctor Long states, quickly enough that Nick flinches at the mere mention of her name. His ears pin back and a grim expression overtakes his features.</p>
  <p>"Does the fact that you are aware of her confirm that suspicion, or...?"</p>
  <p>"No, simply that I reviewed her file while the Minor Crimes Division was being developed. I take it you have not brought that suspicion up to her?" Doctor Long asks.</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his head and says, "We wanted to see if we could find a case report on the incident first."</p>
  <p>"Which is probably a little difficult at the moment with the ZPD's physical database being relocated," Doctor Long concludes. A nod from the fox this time. The deer tilts her head to one side and asks, "And if the two <em>are</em> related? What then?"</p>
  <p>"Then..." Nick huffs. "I dunno. I see if she wants to press charges or something, I guess."</p>
  <p>Judy draws an uneasy groan at the notion but manages to reserve any comments that may have been boiling on the tip of her tongue.</p>
  <p>"It may be prudent to speak with the legal department for arbitration before doing so, but I can appreciate the sentiment," the deer across from him says.</p>
  <p>"Maybe you can also appreciate why I'm having a little difficulty reconciling the badge with my past," Nick grouses, though a cringe creases his muzzle when the comment comes out with a little more heat on his tongue than he had intended. "...Sorry."</p>
  <p>"That is quite alright. Believe me, officer Wilde, I can appreciate how frustrating and scary all of this must feel to you, as well," the therapist offers patiently. For some reason, the comment only makes the fox feel worse. "Do you think that confronting officer Moncarlo about the incident will give you some form of closure?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe," Nick offers quietly. He bites the inside of his cheek and shakes his head after a few moments of thought. "It... Doesn't matter either way. It's not <em>my</em> closure I care about. Someone out there, whether it's... Moncarlo or some other mongoose, lost a brother or a cousin or a son. The rational part of my brain knows that I'm not <em>directly</em> responsible for what happened that night, but I still played a part. I can't just... Say nothing if I was involved. Especially if I'm going to be expected to work alongside the poor girl for the foreseeable future."</p>
  <p>"Do you feel yourself undeserving of closure of your own?"</p>
  <p>Nick frowns, one of his ears canting to the side at the notion. What kind of question is that?</p>
  <p>"I... No? I don't know. That feels like a trick question," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long cracks a small smile, which only further churns his frustration and confusion.</p>
  <p>"Do you <em>want</em> closure of your own?" she presses.</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but frown at the deer, not knowing what to say for a beat. Of course he <em>wants</em> closure, but for some reason he can't bring himself to say it aloud. The mere suggestion makes his fur crawl. After all, what has he done to <em>deserve</em> closure? How can he possibly <em>seek</em> closure without first fixing what he had broken? Despite his better judgment, he spares his partner a glance, as if the answer would be written on her forehead. The adamant, concerned expression she wears brings to mind her comment from last week.</p>
  <p><em>"This self-flagellation thing has got to stop, slick,"</em> she had said. <em>"Every mammal should have an opportunity to have a new lease on life if they're willing to change."</em></p>
  <p>Why does he find it so difficult to subscribe to that notion?</p>
  <p>When the therapist's question is met with silence, she takes the opportunity to speak again.</p>
  <p>"You are at a crossroads of sorts, officer Wilde. You can choose to allow the events of that night to fester and disrupt your daily life and your ability to connect with mammals, or you can learn lessons from it and use those lessons to build your way towards a brighter future. Make no mistake, it will not be easy. It will be a lengthy process and you very well may never truly be able to forgive yourself, but you have mammals around you who care about you," she gestures towards Judy, "who are willing to help guide you through the struggle."</p>
  <p>The fox draws a quiet huff and nods. If nothing else, he can agree that he owes it to his partner to pull himself together.</p>
  <p>"...I don't even know where to start," the fox admits weakly.</p>
  <p>"This <em>is</em> the start," Doctor Long says, gesturing between the two of them. "By being here, by being willing to talk, you are allowing yourself the <em>opportunity</em> to heal. I mentioned during our first meeting that the mind needs to heal just as much as the body. Consider this a rehab program of sorts." She reclines in her chair slightly and, nibbling on the back of her pen, says, "To that end, I <em>do</em> want to follow up on our conversation from last week's meeting, if that is alright."</p>
  <p>Nick winces and brings a paw up to wearily rub at his eyes.</p>
  <p>"That was..." Nick shakes his head with a sigh, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable again. "I misspoke. I haven't tried to... To hurt myself again. Not after that night."</p>
  <p>"Perhaps you can explain what you meant by 'the first time', then?" the deer presses softly.</p>
  <p>"I meant..." The fox reaches a paw up to smooth back his ears and lets out an apathetic chuckle. "What the fuck <em>did</em> I mean?" Nick draws a huff in frustration. "Look, there have been... <em>Really</em> shitty days since that night. Nothing <em>as</em> bad, but, uh... There were times when I was trying to figure out what the point of any of it was, you know?" Nick groans softly, placing his face in his paws. "What am I saying? I don't even know what I'm trying to say right now."</p>
  <p>"That is alright. Work through it at your own pace," Doctor Long urges. Nick feels his bunny companion reach over and fetch his arm, practically coiling herself around it. When the tod spares her a glance, Judy flashes an encouraging-looking smile. "Have you experienced any of those 'shitty days' in recent memory?" the deer asks, drawing the fox's attention once more.</p>
  <p>Nick feels a cringe crease his muzzle and finds himself reluctant to come forward with that information. There is <em>one</em> particular instance that comes to mind, but he in no way wants to bring that to light in the company of his cuddly bunny. Just as the fox is about to dismiss the notion, Judy gives his captive arm a squeeze.</p>
  <p>"It's okay, slick," she coos softly.</p>
  <p>Despite her attempt at encouragement, the comment only makes Nick wilt further. He knows she's not going to like this. Still, she had promised him her support, that she wouldn't blame himself, and he had promised to be open with her, about his past and his feelings. He swallows a lump in his throat, shaking his head softly.</p>
  <p>"It... It wasn't your fault..." Nick mumbles to the doe. Judy's ears perk in confusion, but before she can ask for clarification, the fox grudgingly turns his attention back to the therapist and begins to speak. "After Judy and I found the missing mammals, she gave this... Press conference... I'm sure you saw it on TV or read about it the next day in the paper."</p>
  <p>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Judy's ears fall flat against the back of her head.</p>
  <p>"I saw it live, yes," Doctor Long nods. Nick offers a slight nod of his own and reluctantly presses on.</p>
  <p>"I, uh... Afterwards... Carrots and I exchanged some words..." Nick clears his throat and reaches his free paw up to rub at his temples.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>Nick...</em>" Judy mewls, the dreadful realization in her tone feeling like a knife to the fox's heart. He's quick to lean over and offer the bunny a tender nuzzle.</p>
  <p>"It wasn't your fault," he insists, his voice low and hoarse. "<em>Please</em> don't think this was your fault... I... I had <em>nothing</em>, carrots. All of my contacts ghosted me when they heard I was working with the police. Even <em>Finnick</em> considered me too hot to touch. I ran out of money, I was living under a <em>bridge</em>..."</p>
  <p>"...And the mammal that you thought you could trust most turned her back on you..." Judy squeaks with tears welling in her eyes. The fox can't find the voice to answer, but his silence all but confirms her fears. "<em>Nick</em>..."</p>
  <p>"Please... <em>Please</em> don't blame yourself," Nick begs, shifting his muzzle and stuffing his snout into the side of her neck. "I couldn't... I <em>didn't</em> end up hurting myself, I promise... I just... I felt like I had nothing left. Like I was at rock bottom and I couldn't come up with an excuse to start the climb all over again. I didn't see the <em>point</em>."</p>
  <p>"That sentiment must have changed, however, yes?" the doctor asks softly.</p>
  <p>Nick manages to tug himself away from Judy just enough to rub the moisture from his own cheeks before either of the others can examine him too closely. He draws a weary sigh and offers a halfhearted shrug.</p>
  <p>"I... I dunno. I guess I did some soul searching..." Nick mumbles. "Despite how low I felt, I also had this feeling that... For once in my life I'd done something right. Something that made a <em>difference</em>. Maybe it didn't end with a pretty pink bow, but... I should have known better. I set myself up for failure. I was still a fox living in a city of prey. The happy endings weren't for mammals like me." A heavy silence falls over the room with the only sound to be heard being Judy's soft sniffles as she clings to the fox's arm. Nick draws a mellow sigh and spares Judy another glance, somehow managing to manufacture a smile for the doe. "But... I guess I kinda <em>did</em> get my happy ending eventually, right...? It just took another year and a brush with death to get there."</p>
  <p>Despite the crushing mood, a light giggle manages to escape the bunny's lips, much to Nick's relief.</p>
  <p>"Sentimental fox," she mutters with a loving smile.</p>
  <p>"And I suppose you eventually found it in your heart to forgive Judy?" the deer asks, drawing Nick's attention again.</p>
  <p>"...I don't think I was ever really mad at her to begin with," Nick considers. "I felt... Betrayed, I guess, but it was just one in a long list of betrayals. At the time, I was more angry with myself for getting that close to her. For allowing myself to <em>care</em> that much."</p>
  <p>"I imagine that changed as well?"</p>
  <p>"Not until she came back to find me," Nick says with a weak smirk. Judy tightens her grip on his arm ever so slightly. "After... Two or three months or whatever it was, I was <em>finally</em> starting to get over myself, and then here she comes again, out of the blue... I hadn't realized she'd quit the force and moved back to Bunnyburrow until she pulled up in her dad's pickup."</p>
  <p>"And then I poured my heart out for you and apologized and you <em>teased</em> me for it," the bunny grumbles into his shirt, giving him a firm squeeze.</p>
  <p>"You deserved it," the fox replies with a soft chuckle.</p>
  <p>"...I did," Judy mutters. She tilts her head back to peer up at the tod with bleary eyes. "Nick, I... I had no idea... I'm <em>so</em> sorry..."</p>
  <p>Nick frowns and looks away with a shake of his head, suddenly feeling unable to meet her gaze.</p>
  <p>"It's... Alright, fluff, really," he huffs.</p>
  <p>"Have those thoughts subsided? The feelings of helplessness and despair?" Doctor Long asks.</p>
  <p>Nick flashes the deer a rueful smile and says, "I don't know if I would label it so dramatically, but..." He shrugs half-heartedly. "I mean, getting laid up in a hospital bed for a half a year certainly didn't help, but... I'm happy now, I think. I have purpose in my life again, if nothing else. I have Hopps, too, for whatever that's worth," he jokes, earning himself a light smack. Nick chuckles to himself and leans over to spare the bunny a playful nudge with his snout. "I dunno. Things have been a little nuts as of late, obviously, but all in all I feel like I have my shit together. More so than I ever have before, at least."</p>
  <p>"I am happy to hear that, Nick," the therapist says with a soft smile. "Considering how well-composed you appear to be in the wake of the shooting, I am inclined to agree with you. I believe that you will do very well for yourself under more... <em>Normal</em> operating conditions."</p>
  <p>"Well... Here's hoping," Nick huffs with a weak smirk.</p>
  <p>Doctor Long looks to the fox's companion and asks, "Judy, would you mind if I had some time alone with Nick to wrap this meeting up?"</p>
  <p>The bunny spares a glance in his direction, concern plain on her features. Nick is quick to manufacture a plastic smile for the doe.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, fluff," he manages in the most reassuring tone he can muster at the moment.</p>
  <p>Judy draws a reluctant-sounding sigh and shakes her head before leaning over and planting a quiet kiss on the side of the tod's muzzle. Nick feels himself bristle slightly, surprised that the bunny would show such a brazen display of affection in front of another mammal. However, the loving gaze she spares him as she pulls away is enough to steady his flustered heart.</p>
  <p>"I love you," she whispers under her breath.</p>
  <p>Despite feeling more than a little warmth entering his ears, the fox leans forward and offers his companion a tender nuzzle of his own before she slips too far out of reach. With a light titter, the doe slides off of the chair and looks to the therapist across from them. Nick can't discern the expression she gives her. Perhaps she's silently begging the deer to go easy on him, or warning her to not overstep her bounds. Regardless, their moment of silent communication concludes with a half-nod from the larger mammal. Seemingly satisfied, Judy flashes Nick one last encouraging smile before taking her leave. The fox's ears perk as he hears the door behind him open and then click shut.</p>
  <p>Now alone with the therapist, Nick chews on the inside of his cheek in thought for a beat before flashing the deer a weak smirk and asking, "So... Is now a good time to offer a bribe, or...?"</p>
  <p>Doctor Long giggles good-naturedly but seems to deliberate over a question for a few long moments.</p>
  <p>"Let me ask- Do you believe yourself prepared to return to the field?"</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but quirk an eyebrow at that.</p>
  <p>"You're leaving it up to me?"</p>
  <p>"Well, the final decision will ultimately fall to your chief, but I <em>do</em> value your opinion considering that this is a matter of your own career."</p>
  <p>The fox absently shakes his head as he gives the notion a few moments of thought.</p>
  <p>"I mean... I <em>think</em> so," Nick mumbles. "Obviously not... <em>Physically</em> quite yet, but I'd like to think that my head is fairly firmly screwed onto my shoulders." The fox cocks his head to the side. "What do <em>you</em> think?"</p>
  <p>"I think that you are intelligent and empathetic, with a very well-defined sense of morality," she offers. "All traits that make for an excellent officer. However, I also believe that you are suffering from severe depression."</p>
  <p>Despite the diagnosis being made in a rather serious tone, the tod can't help but scoff.</p>
  <p>"I'm <em>not</em> depressed," he says flatly.</p>
  <p>"Okay," the therapist offers. Nick frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"What? Do you think I'm crazy or something?"</p>
  <p>"No, I do not think you are crazy," Doctor Long says patiently. "I believe that you have been suffering for so long that the feelings you experience, the self-doubt and the apathy, have become your standard for normalcy."</p>
  <p>Nick's ears splay sideways.</p>
  <p>"So... You <em>do</em> think I'm crazy."</p>
  <p>The deer draws a breath and looks towards the ceiling in thought for a beat.</p>
  <p>"Depression is a complicated subject matter that is unfortunately so shrouded in misinformation that it can be difficult to cut to the heart of the matter. The causes can be physiological as much as psychological. However, the way that one of my professors described it resonated with me quite strongly- that depression is merely rage turned inwards." The therapist offers the fox a soft, placating smile. "I assure you that you are not 'broken' in any fashion, Nick, and as much as it pains me to say, depression is quite common amongst members of your species, especially in your age range."</p>
  <p>Nick can't help but frown, a part of him still unwilling to even entertain the notion. It feels rather presumptuous for the shrink to practically stamp a mental illness diagnosis on his forehead despite only having seen him on three separate occasions and under rather irregular circumstances at that. Plus, he doesn't exactly feel like he fits the 'mold'. The mental picture he has of someone with depression is lethargic, weak, and pathetic. Not <em>exactly</em> descriptors he would assign to himself. Then again, he can at least admit that he has no real practical understanding of the condition or how it manifests. If what the therapist says is true, if he really <em>has</em> been living with it for years, what perspective could he possibly have in order to self-diagnose? Perhaps it's something that only an outsider looking in can see. Is that the general impression that he gives off when he's not 'on'? When he's not putting on a façade? Is that what he looks like to <em>Judy</em>? The thought only makes his mood sour further.</p>
  <p>"Okay, so..." Nick scrambles to organize his thoughts. "Let's say all that is true. What does that mean for my reinstatement?"</p>
  <p>"That depends on whether or not you are willing to continue with therapy," Doctor Long states simply. Nick raises an eyebrow at the ultimatum, prompting the deer to continue. "Perhaps it would be helpful to learn that well over half of the Precinct 1 staff pays me visits on occasion for one reason or another."</p>
  <p>"Really...?" Nick asks in surprise.</p>
  <p>The therapist fixes the tod with a rather weighty expression.</p>
  <p>"This is by no means an easy profession, Nick. Officers in the field are often called upon to confront the worst that society has to offer. An 'average' day for one of our own may very well be the worst day of another mammal's life. There is no guarantee that we emerge victorious in our endeavors, either. Sometimes we fail to protect those that depend on us most. Trust me, it can wear on even the most ironclad of fortitudes. Severe anxiety and depression is unfortunately not uncommon amongst your peers, which, as you can imagine, is not a state of mind that compliments the badge very well, especially in matters of life and death. We, as officers, must strive to remain empathetic while also keeping ourselves detached enough to be objective, to be able to make rational, split-second decisions that may save lives. More often than not, those decisions are not presented to us as black and white, but shrouded behind chaos and uncertainty. Sometimes we do not choose correctly and are forced to live with the uncomfortable realities that we helped create. To that end, it is healthy to have an outlet like this for discussion. To allow for... Decompression, if you will."</p>
  <p>Nick supposes that he and Judy have been rather lucky in that regard. They have not yet been called upon to deal with any... Messes. No rapes, no murders, no deranged, armed lunatics. Well, besides the <em>one</em>. Still, up until the shooting, the tod was starting to get the impression that they were being 'shielded' from the worst of the emergency codes, presumably because of his greenhorn status. In a way, he was thankful for it. Cackling ewes with dart guns and bite-sized mob bosses are one thing, but Nick rues the day that he will have to watch his bunny partner come face to face with some of the <em>true</em> evils of the city. He is certain that she will have the strength to persevere, but with that plunge into the darkness will come an inevitable loss of innocence that stabs at the fox's heart just to consider.</p>
  <p>"So... What? I just promise to come in for weekly meetings or something and you'll give me the green light?" Nick asks after a minute of deliberation.</p>
  <p>The deer nods.</p>
  <p>"It will also afford us an opportunity to address and hopefully resolve any other troubles you may be facing in your personal life. To, eh... 'Kill two birds with one stone', to borrow a predator phrase."</p>
  <p>The fox huffs quietly in amusement even as a lick of anxiety creeps into the back of his mind.</p>
  <p>"And... The thing with the mongoose?" Nick asks softly.</p>
  <p>"A situation that I will be monitoring closely," Doctor Long states. "Again, I would seek arbitration from the legal department or even come to me before doing anything brash once the facts of that night come to light, but in the interim, I see no harm in working to improve yourself. If I may be frank, I believe that you are an asset to this institution far more than a liability, officer Wilde. I believe that wearing the badge will put you in an exceptional position to do some real good for the city. You have already saved the life of your partner and perhaps countless others during the Night Howler crisis. I would like to believe that you will continue to work towards the betterment of Zootopia for the foreseeable future."</p>
  <p>"Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence," the fox mumbles with a crooked smirk. He bites the inside of his cheek. "So... That's it, then?"</p>
  <p>"That is it," the therapist parrots. She smooths down her skirt and makes an effort to stand herself up. Nick does the same, fetching his nearby cane. "I will speak with chief Bogo tonight regarding my recommendation."</p>
  <p>Nick nods and cocks his head to one side.</p>
  <p>"You <em>sure</em> you don't want that bribe?" he jokes.</p>
  <p>"Put it towards a nice gift for your ladyfriend," the deer says with an airy giggle. "You will be fine, officer Wilde."</p>
  <p>"Alright," the tod huffs. He steps forward and reaches a paw up to shake the deer's hoof. "Thanks, doc. Not just for this, but for helping with Hopps, as well."</p>
  <p>My pleasure," the deer insists softly, accepting the gesture. "My door is always open to both of you."</p>
  <p>With a parting wave, the fox turns and heads for the door. Stepping outside, he fails to see Judy in the hallway, half-expecting her to be standing just outside with her ear pressed to the door. Figuring she must have made her way back to the M.C.D., Nick begins the trek down towards the basement. However, it's not long before a tiny gray paw is hooked around his belt and the fox is tugged into a very familiar-looking supply closet. Nick blinks and peers down at his partner, equal parts surprised as amused.</p>
  <p>"Darlin', we have <em>got</em> to stop meeting like this," he jokes, though any semblance of levity he had manufactured quickly dies when he takes note of the bunny's bleary eyes and frazzled expression. A frown tugs at the fox's muzzle, concern immediately creeping into the back of his mind. "Carrots-"</p>
  <p>But before he can get another word out, the doe tugs his muzzle down into a brisk kiss. Nick jerks at the sudden touch, instinctively trying to pull himself away, but the bunny is quick to break the kiss all the same.</p>
  <p>"Nick, I... I don't even know what to say," she squeaks, fresh tears starting to well in her eyes again.</p>
  <p>Nick's heart plummets at the desperation in her tone. He shakes his head and brings a paw around her back, tugging her lightly into his chest.</p>
  <p>"I've never held it against you, fluff, honest," he utters in return.</p>
  <p>"How can you <em>not</em>? I mean, I knew I <em>hurt</em> you, but-" she's cut off as a sob racks her body.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a quiet whimper of his own, hating to see his partner so distraught over this. He tugs her ever closer, coiling himself around her, tail and all, hoping that it would lend her some form of comfort.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, fluff... It's okay..." he coos, trying to keep the waver in his own voice from reaching her ears.</p>
  <p>Nick cradles the rabbit with as much care as he can muster as she gently sobs into his chest, stroking her ears with his free paw and somehow managing to maintain himself in the process.</p>
  <p>He would be lying if he said that hearing Judy say those things about predators during the press conference hadn't hurt him, that it didn't feel like the wool being torn from his eyes, a peek behind the curtain revealing that even 'good' mammals can still be small-minded. He would be lying if he said that suddenly feeling so crushingly alone again didn't nearly shred the little willpower he had left to keep going, that sitting under his bridge hideaway with a cellphone full of contacts that refused to answer his calls and wondering if anybody would even notice if he suddenly disappeared one day didn't terrify him in the most existential way possible. But things are different now. He has a real job, earning honest money, a home, genuine friends, and even a lover to call his own. More than he could have ever hoped for. Regardless of what the bunny had said or done, it is largely thanks to her that he now has all of those wonderful things. She doesn't need to feel angry at herself or sorrow for him. If anything, he should be <em>thanking</em> her.</p>
  <p>Nick manages to sit Judy down on a carton of copy paper and allows the doe to ride out the worst of her distress. The fox's ears perk when he eventually hears the bunny attempt to draw a deep, shaky breath, and cranes his neck down to nuzzle the short fur on the top of her head.</p>
  <p>"There you go," Nick mumbles. "Just breathe. It's okay..."</p>
  <p>"It's <em>not</em> okay," Judy croaks quietly. She tilts her head back to regard the taller mammal with bloodshot eyes. "Nick... I promise that I will never, <em>ever</em> hurt you like that again. I swear on my <em>life</em>."</p>
  <p>The fox is somewhat taken aback by the proclamation, but nods softly and leans back down to offer the doe another nuzzle. He sneaks in a chaste kiss as his lips brush past her muzzle, saying, "I know, fluff, come on... You were a small-town bunny dealing with big-city problems. You know better now."</p>
  <p>"You're too forgiving," Judy huffs, plopping her forehead back into his chest.</p>
  <p>"Only for you," he whispers, chuckling lightly at the display. He gives the bunny a gentle squeeze before adding, "I love you, Judy."</p>
  <p>The rabbit quivers in his embrace and peers up at him once more. A wavering, lopsided smile had managed to find her muzzle and fresh tears were once again threatening to roll down her cheeks, though this time not from despair. She draws a quiet sigh and leans up to plant a careful kiss on the underside of his muzzle. The fox smiles bashfully and returns the gesture before the doe can escape, pressing his lips softly to her cheek and tickling her with his breath. Even in the darkened closet, her flushed features are easily visible. It's oddly heartening, Nick finds, that the doe still feels as sheepish as he does when it comes to this kind of touchy-feely stuff. Still, as modest and uncertain as she may sometimes be, his partner has never been afraid to take what she desires. And as Judy bites her lip and leans forward once again, the fox finds his own desire drawing his muzzle in to meet her own.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a contented sigh through their kiss. He loves this. Her. Everything. He would have spent a hundred miserable years on the streets it if meant arriving at this one moment. His paw slides up to cup her soft, fuzzy cheek, and then... A frown tugs at his muzzle when his fingers brush over something unusual under her fur. He breaks their kiss and tilts Judy's head to the side, much to the her apparent confusion.</p>
  <p>"Nick, what are you...?"</p>
  <p>Sure enough...</p>
  <p>"Judy..." Nick mumbles, his eyes widening as an icy chill creeps up his spine. He feels as though he has just stumbled into the final piece of a puzzle that he wasn't aware he was assembling.</p>
  <p>Judy stares at the fox with a quizzical expression for a few long moments before seeming to realize what he had seen.</p>
  <p>"It's nothing, Nick," she mumbles softly. She tries pulling her cheek from his grasp, but the fox refuses to let go.</p>
  <p>"Nothing...? Carrots, you've been <em>clawed</em>!" Nick gapes.</p>
  <p>"It happened a long time ago, slick. I got bullied a lot as a kit, remember?" Judy huffs, reaching up and placing a consoling paw on the arm cradling her cheek.</p>
  <p>"But <em>clawed</em>?" Nick croaks, a grimace finding his muzzle. He places his fingers on the three ridges under her fur and he suddenly feels as though he may be sick. "...It was a fox, wasn't it...?"</p>
  <p>Judy's brief silence is the only answer he needs. Of <em>course</em> she had been afraid of him when they had first met. Of <em>course</em> her parents sent her to the city with fox repellent. Of <em>course</em> she'd turned her back on him. His kind had <em>mauled</em> her as a kit.</p>
  <p>Nick swallows a lump in his throat, pulling his paw away as a crushing wave of anxiety begins to crest over him, but the rabbit is quick to draw him into another tight hug.</p>
  <p>"Nick, <em>don't</em>. It's <em>okay</em>," she insists. "It was a long time ago. I've even made up with the fox that did it. He bakes pies for my parents now."</p>
  <p>Nick doesn't know what to make of that. All he can picture at the moment is when he had come at her with teeth and claws bared after the press conference.</p>
  <p>The look on her face...</p>
  <p>"Judy..."</p>
  <p>"Nick, seriously. Don't," she mumbles into his shirt. "Everything's okay,"</p>
  <p>The fox slowly shakes his head, feeling rather bewildered.</p>
  <p>"...I don't know if everything is okay, rabbit. I think we both might be a little messed up," Nick notes with a self-conscious chuckle. Despite the heavy mood between the two, Judy manages a giggle.</p>
  <p>"Maybe that's why we work together so well," she considers, peering an eye up at the fox. Nick manages a more genuine smile at that.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Maybe. Is that all this relationship amounts to? Group therapy with benefits?"</p>
  <p>Judy laughs and the sound is like music to his ears. It fills him with a warmth that makes a chuckle of his own bubble up from deep in his chest. Judy draws a mellow sigh and wipes the moisture from her cheeks before plopping her head into the fox's side. Nick just cradles her there, running a paw down the length of her long, silken ears.</p>
  <p>"I'm really glad I met you, you know?" Judy mentions quietly, her lavender gaze sliding back up to meet his own for a moment. Nick makes a show of rolling his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Alright, now we're pushing the sappiness threshold."</p>
  <p>"I'm serious, Nick," Judy says with a light giggle. "I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't bumped into you in that ice cream parlor."</p>
  <p>"...If I recall, you didn't <em>bump</em> into me, you were investigating a shady-looking fox that was skulking around the wrong neighborhood," Nick corrects with a smirk.</p>
  <p>"A shady-looking fox that ended up changing my life."</p>
  <p>"For better or worse."</p>
  <p>"Definitely better," Judy mumbles with a sigh. She chews on the inside of her cheek for a moment before adding, "...You were right in some of those things you said that day, you know. I had... Notions about Zootopia and about how the world worked that were completely detached from reality. You helped me see that not everything fits into a perfect little box. The real world is sometimes... Messy."</p>
  <p>"Not really sure how I feel about being the mammal that crushed your dreams, but okay," Nick deadpans.</p>
  <p>"It was a good thing, slick."</p>
  <p>"Maybe it was the reality check that you needed at the time, but it definitely wasn't what you deserved," Nick tells her, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "If more mammals were like you... If they shared your positive outlook on life and saw the goodness in everything, the world would be a much, <em>much</em> better place."</p>
  <p>The doe smiles warmly and nuzzles herself into the crux of the fox's neck.</p>
  <p>"Well... We <em>do</em> have our own police division now," she reminds him softly. "We can be the change that we want to see in the city. I know how much you love community outreach. I wouldn't mind that being one of the pillars of our new team." Nick smiles to himself. He <em>does</em> like the sound of that. "How do you think it went after I left?"</p>
  <p>"With the doc?" Nick asks. He feels the bunny nod. "Well, I get the impression that the shrink won't allow Bogo to dismiss me even if he <em>wanted</em> to."</p>
  <p>"That's... Good. I think."</p>
  <p>Thinking back to what the therapist had said, the fox draws a sigh and asks, "...Do you think I'm depressed?"</p>
  <p>Judy quirks an eyebrow and peers up at him.</p>
  <p>"...Is that something Doctor Long said?" Judy asks. Nick offers a slight nod. The bunny frowns, seemingly undecided. "I mean... I guess it's sometimes hard to tell if you're unhappy or if you're just... You know, hiding your feelings or whatever. It <em>does</em> make me worry, sometimes."</p>
  <p>"You shouldn't have to worry," Nick huffs. He shakes his head, saying, "Maybe I <em>am</em> depressed. I don't know. I don't mean to hide that kind of thing from you, honest, I just... <em>Hate</em> being the leader of the pity parade."</p>
  <p>Judy cocks her head to the side, seemingly uncertain of what to say for a few moments.</p>
  <p>"I don't think there's any shame in being pitied, Nick. It just means that mammals care about you and want to see you better off," Judy offers. "I know you like to be independent, and you have the strongest will of any mammal I've ever met, but nobody can carry the entire world on their shoulders."</p>
  <p>Nick flashes the doe a soft smile and gives her a light squeeze.</p>
  <p>"Well... I have my entire world right here, so..."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks and lets out a snort, a modest blush racing back to her ears.</p>
  <p>"You are <em>such</em> a cornball," she giggles. The bunny draws a happy sigh and separates herself from the fox's embrace, moving to stand herself back up. "So... The psych is out of the way and in a matter of months the physical should be a cinch, too, right?"</p>
  <p>"I still owe <em>you</em> a test, too, remember?" Nick says.</p>
  <p>The doe's ears fall backwards at that.</p>
  <p>"Ugh, Nick... You <em>pass</em>, alright?" the doe huffs. "You're good enough."</p>
  <p>"Good enough isn't good enough, fluff. I'm self-aware enough to see that I'm barely stable mentally and falling to pieces physically... Your standard of excellence needs to be higher."</p>
  <p>Judy crosses her arms and scoffs dismissively. She seems primed to dispute the notion, but appears to think the better of it after a beat. To the fox's surprise, a rather sly smile begins to creep across the bunny's lips instead.</p>
  <p>"Come to Bunnyburrow with me."</p>
  <p>Nick blinks.</p>
  <p>"...What?"</p>
  <p>"Everybody else on the team is taking time off while their paperwork is getting completed, so why don't we take a vacation of our own?" she asks rhetorically. "Come to Bunnyburrow with me. Meet my family. We'll pack our gear and do some cardio while we're out there. We'll leave all this... Craziness behind for a few days. Give ourselves some time to... What was it you said? Process and recalibrate?"</p>
  <p>"Something like that," Nick says with a slight smirk, thinking back to their first date.</p>
  <p>"I think <em>you</em> need a 'factory reset'," she tells him pointedly. "The country air might do just that. We'll call it a 'dry run'. If things go well and you're happy and healthy by the end of it, you'll have my blessing. <em>That's</em> my test."</p>
  <p>Nick chuckles under his breath at the suggestion. Not exactly the 'test' he would have anticipated, but maybe that's a good thing.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots. You got a deal," the fox says. He smirks playfully, adding, "Do you think I can talk your dad into letting me ride in a tractor?"</p>
  <p>Judy belts out an airy giggle.</p>
  <p>"I might be able to have that arranged. If you're not afraid to get a little dirty, I'm sure my dad would <em>love</em> to have you help out in the fields."</p>
  <p>"Mm. Nothing says 'vacation' quite like manual labor," Nick snarks, moving to stand himself up as well.</p>
  <p>"Well, if your injuries aren't acting up while we're out there, we can probably harvest some fruit or berries from the grove. It can be very therapeutic."</p>
  <p>The fox straightens.</p>
  <p>"Blueberries?"</p>
  <p>"Sure," the doe nods. "It's a little past harvest season, but we bunnies have a few tricks of the trade to keep our favorite treats growing pretty much year-round."</p>
  <p>"I'll start packing tomorrow," Nick says with only an ounce of jest.</p>
  <p>Judy flashes a loving smile and leans up on the balls of her feet to kiss the tod, but just as Nick leans down to meet her halfway, both mammals jolt in surprise as the door of the closet is thrown open.</p>
  <p>A familiar, heavyset cheetah stands in the doorway, his eyes wide as he stares down at the two smaller mammals.</p>
  <p>"A-Ah! <em>Clawhauser</em>!" Judy stammers. "W-We were just- Uh, I-I mean- I was-"</p>
  <p>The doe practically melts in embarrassment, covering her eyes with her ears. Nick simply stares at the larger predator with a well-practiced mask of indifference despite feeling more than a little hot under the collar for having been caught in such a compromising situation. The look of surprise the cheetah wears is quickly replaced with realization, and then a smarmy, mischievous grin begins to stretch across his muzzle. He leans in towards the fox and waggles his eyebrows.</p>
  <p>"...Room for one more?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick never hears his partner slip back into their cozy sedan. He's so zoned out by the time she reappears that the bunny actually manages to spook him a little. It's not exactly his fault. They had stopped for gas at a single-pump fueling station in the middle of absolute <em>nowhere</em>, and with the doe inside the tiny convenience store purchasing snacks and beverages for the next leg of their journey, and nothing around but the empty rolling hillsides and vast cloudless skies to hold the fox's attention, the only thing left to occupy his thoughts as he sat in the passenger seat was, well, his thoughts.</p>
  <p>It was easy to become lost in reflection thanks to the serenity of it all, to mull over everything that has happened over the course of the year. All of the things that have changed, for better or worse. Mostly better, he had eventually decided. After all, there are far worse places that he could be right now than vacationing outside of the city to visit his bunny girlfriend's family. That said, so <em>much</em> has changed, about his situation and his outlook on life, both inwards and outwards, that he hardly even feels like the same <em>mammal</em> any more. A part of him still feels like the 'old' Nick Wilde really <em>did</em> bleed out on that basement floor all those months ago.</p>
  <p>And maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it was fate's way of forcing him to stop living in the past, the kick in the ass he needed to move on, to look towards the future for once in his life. He doubts he'll ever truly be able to let go of the past; he's not sure he <em>wants</em> to, not without finding some sort of resolution to his mongoose debacle first; but here, parked at a gas station adjacent to a road that in one direction leads back to the city, to what he <em>knows</em>, and in the other towards the unknown, towards his <em>future</em>, the proverbial 'crossroads' that Doctor Long had mentioned feel more tangible now than they ever have before. And staring out over the seemingly endless grassy plains, enjoying the fresh nip of a chilly winter afternoon through the rolled-down windows of the car, he decided that this is about as close as a mammal can ever hope to get to starting over. Certainly more than he deserves.</p>
  <p>Maybe someday he will be able to forgive himself, to be able to look back on his life with more than just shame and regret, but the most he can hope to accomplish for the moment is to put his best foot forward, to strive to be the mammal that he promised he would be when he was younger- Brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy. The mammal that Judy sees whenever she looks his way.</p>
  <p>As he turns to his rabbit companion, he can't help but smile. The fact that she caught him by surprise apparently didn't go unnoticed, as she had quirked an eyebrow behind her sunglasses at his reaction. Having lived for so many years in a city surrounded by mammals who could not care <em>less</em> about their neighbors, Judy's ever-present concern is still as jarring as it is endearing.</p>
  <p>"You alright?" she asks, raising her sunglasses up to reveal more than a little worry in her pretty purple eyes.</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Just not used to so much <em>nothing</em>," Nick offers, gesturing aimlessly towards the quiet countryside and deciding to leave it at that. He takes note of the bag of goods in the rabbit's paws and sprouts a grin upon recognizing one of the snacks that she had purchased. "Oh, nice! They sell candied crickets all the way out here?"</p>
  <p>Judy pulls the bag out of the fox's reach when he makes an effort to snatch them and in a deadly serious tone says, "Nuh-uh, those are for <em>me</em>, hot-shot. Though, if you ask <em>nicely</em>, I may decide to <em>share</em>." When Nick sprouts a decidedly scandalized expression, the bunny smiles and passes the bag of crickets to her partner. "Kidding. Though, you may have to indulge my curiosity and let me try one."</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his head in amusement and tears open the bag.</p>
  <p>"A rabbit after my own heart. For you, my brave bunny, I may even allow <em>two</em>."</p>
  <p>The doe smiles and fetches a bottle of water from the bag, tossing it over to the fox as well.</p>
  <p>"I figured you may want to enjoy one final nibble of something that once had a pulse before you go vegetarian for the weekend," she explains.</p>
  <p>"Hey, as long as you don't make me eat grass or flowers or whatever you rabbits are into, I'll be fine," Nick tells her, earning a snicker from the doe.</p>
  <p>"I'll tell my mom to eighty-six 'grass and flowers' from the menu tonight," she says. Judy takes a moment to stow the majority of her purchased goods before sparing the fox another glance. "Fueled up?"</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm," the tod hums through a mouthful of bugs.</p>
  <p>"Good." The doe settles into the driver's seat of the M.C.D. emblazoned sedan and peels open a granola bar for herself. "So, what's on your mind?"</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"You're not usually one to space out without something on your mind, and I doubt it's the country air," she explains before nibbling the top off of her granola bar.</p>
  <p>The fox draws a soft huff and shrugs weakly.</p>
  <p>"Eh, just... Thinking," Nick says.</p>
  <p>"About... What? Meeting my family?" the bunny guesses after swallowing.</p>
  <p>"Among other things," the tod says with a half-nod.</p>
  <p>"My parents <em>like</em> you, slick. You know you don't have to worry about that, right?" Judy asks with a frown.</p>
  <p>Nick cracks a small smile and shakes his head.</p>
  <p>"I think I'd have to be a little batty to not be the <em>least</em> bit anxious over visiting your folks as <em>'Nick Wilde: Love Interest'</em>, don't you think?"</p>
  <p>The doe offers a knowing smirk of her own and says, "I'll let you in on a little secret in case it wasn't obvious- My mom has been playing matchmaker ever since I admitted how I felt about you to her over the phone. Believe me, both of my parents are on board with this. With <em>us</em>." She cocks her head to the side after a moment of thought and adds, "That said, if any of my siblings or cousins give you gruff, you have my permission to eat them."</p>
  <p>Nick flashes a playful smirk in the bunny's direction.</p>
  <p>"Now, you know I only have a taste for <em>one</em> rabbit," the fox drolls smoothly.</p>
  <p>"Careful, Wilde," Judy warns with an adoring grin. However, the smile seems to slowly slip from her lips after a beat as another thought enters her mind. "...Are you still planning on telling them about... You know, <em>old</em> you?" The uncertain frown that unwittingly overtakes the tod's expression is apparently enough to confirm the bunny's suspicions. "You don't <em>have</em> to tell them, Nick, <em>seriously</em>. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to."</p>
  <p>The fox draws an uneasy sigh and says, "I <em>do</em>, sweetheart. They're your <em>family</em>. I don't want to lie to them any more than I want to lie to you. If I'm going to be a part of your life, a part of your <em>family</em>, then they need to know the type of mammal I used to be. Besides, what am I going to tell them when they ask about how we first met?"</p>
  <p>Despite the heavy subject matter, the bunny flashes a lopsided smirk his way.</p>
  <p>"Frankly, I've kind of come to enjoy the truth of the matter," she says. "I followed you into that ice cream parlor because I was bigoted and presumptuous, and you were in there because you were running a con. We can be honest with ourselves and acknowledge how crummy we both used to be. It helps highlight how much we've changed." Nick cracks a small smile at that. "Look... They'll understand," Judy mumbles as a reassurance, perhaps more for her own sake than his, "and even if they don't, they'll come around. My parents are a little-" she makes a vague motion with her free paw, drawing a quiet huff of amusement from the tod, "-but they're good mammals." Working a little more confidence into her expression, she adds, "If you're dead set on it, then we'll tell them together, slick. I'm not going to let you go through that alone. Not any more."</p>
  <p>Though more than a little taken aback by the declaration, the fox can't help but chuckle under his breath a few moments later.</p>
  <p>"My hero," he mumbles with a thankful smile and only an ounce of jest.</p>
  <p>Judy playfully sticks her tongue out at him and, seemingly contented for the time being, allows herself to settle into her seat.</p>
  <p>"What else? You said 'among other things'," she presses.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a noncommittal grunt and shakes his head.</p>
  <p>"Eh, just... You know, things in general. I'm... Marinating. Reflecting on everything that's happened, ruminating over how much things have changed... It's been a weird year," the tod muses with a resigned shrug. "The best, worst, <em>weirdest</em> year of my life."</p>
  <p>Judy sprouts a crooked smirk at that.</p>
  <p>"That may be the understatement of the century," the doe considers. She glances up in mock-thought and says, "Let's see, near-death experience, fell in love with a fox, and now heading into the new year at the helm of a police division designed just for us. I dunno, slick, something tells me that next year is going to be just as weird."</p>
  <p>"Well," Nick chuckles, "here's hoping we can get through it with one or two fewer hospital visits."</p>
  <p>Judy polishes off the last of her chewy bar, munching in quiet contemplation for a few moments before saying, "You know, Doctor Long said that at some point we'll be able to look back on all of this and laugh. Do you think it's funny yet?"</p>
  <p>"Give it a couple of years, I'm sure it'll be a <em>riot</em>," the fox assures her with a quiet snicker. Having eaten his fill of snack food for the time being, the fox re-seals his bag of crickets and licks the tips of his fingers free of sugar. "Got any advice for a city-slicker's first time in the boonies?"</p>
  <p>Judy cracks open a bottle of water and takes a thoughtful sip before answering.</p>
  <p>"Eh... If you can get used to rolling out of bed at the crack of dawn for breakfast and endure the spotty cell signal and lack of WiFi in the warren, you'll be fine."</p>
  <p>"I was asking more from a 'chomper trying to fit in among an ocean of rabbits' angle, but that's good to know, too," the fox says with a lopsided smile. With a thoughtful hum, Judy tosses the now-empty wrapper of her chewy bar into the paper grocers bag and leans over the center console before promptly stuffing her paw into Nick's back pocket. He stiffens in surprise, shooting the rabbit a quizzical expression. "Yeesh, carrots, buy a mammal dinner first."</p>
  <p>The bunny rolls her eyes and manages to fish the fox's Junior Ranger Scouts neckerchief free of his trousers. Its once beet-red color has faded a little towards pink thanks to the many wash cycles the tod had put it through in an attempt to scrub away the blood that had soaked into it due to his usage of the garment as a makeshift tourniquet when Judy had sliced her calf open on that fateful day in the Natural History Museum. Despite his best efforts, he had been unable to completely erase the bloody smear, which now appears as a ghostly, splotchy ring of pinkish-brown. Nick eventually came to not mind the smear all that much. He had always kept the neckerchief on his person as a memento of sorts, one of very few physical links that he had left to his past, and having Judy's blood permanently etched into its fibers as an addition to the story of his life was oddly poetic in a morbid kind of way.</p>
  <p>The doe reaches her paws up and wraps the cloth around Nick's neck. After tying a tidy knot and straightening the garment out so that the tip of the bandanna is pointing neatly down his chest, she gives the tod a smile and presses a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
  <p>"There," she whispers. "Now you'll fit right in."</p>
  <p>Nick flashes the doe a mellow smirk.</p>
  <p>"...Yee-haw, partner."</p>
  <p>Crawling back over to her side of the car, Judy says, "Just relax and be yourself like you are around me and the others will love you, too, Nick. I promise."</p>
  <p>It's a tall order, in a sense, considering that the fox is still deep in the process of figuring out who the 'real' him truly is. That said, this entire vacation exists in part to probe that notion, to give himself a 'factory reset', as the bunny had said.</p>
  <p>"And if it turns into another 'Nick Wilde Special'?" he asks with a rueful smile.</p>
  <p>"Hey, the 'Nick Wilde Special' has a one for one track record for making bunnies fall head-over-heels for you so far, slick," she concedes with a soft smile. "Have a little faith in yourself."</p>
  <p>A terrifying proposition, in a way. He wants Judy's family to like him, obviously, but up until about a year ago his concept of 'making acquaintances' revolved around manufacturing relationships from white lies and half-truths, and perpetuating them with artificial moxie and a razor sharp wit. He doesn't want his relationship with the bunny's family to be built on falsehoods and trickery. He can't afford to hide himself away behind jokes and forced nonchalance anymore. He has to be honest with himself. With <em>them</em>. He has to present himself without barriers.</p>
  <p>It'll take some time. He knows it will, and not just because of what Doctor Long had told him a few days ago, about the 'process'. It's something he can <em>feel</em>, a festering kernel of self-doubt and shame embedded deep inside his heart that, while shrinking by the day, still adamantly refuses to let him believe that Judy is <em>not</em> the exception to the rule. That there <em>are</em> other mammals out there willing or even <em>eager</em> to accept him as he is, without any preconceived notions of foxes or predators or <em>whatever</em>. And if the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree, then the bunny's family will be as good a place as any to start looking.</p>
  <p>Nick draws a breath to center himself and gives his partner a nod.</p>
  <p>"Alright. Can do, fluff."</p>
  <p>Satisfied, Judy places her key in the ignition and turns the engine over. After slipping her sunglasses on, she spares her companion one last look. "Ready to roll, then?"</p>
  <p>Nick flashes the doe an easy smirk and flicks his own sunglasses down over his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," he decides. "I'm ready."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="justify">
  <p>Epilogue</p>
  <p>Judy doesn't recall Winter in the Burrows ever being this... <em>Perfect</em>. The ambient temperature is hovering just above freezing, but with the lack of wind and the radiant morning sun overhead, the bunny finds it to be quite comfortable outside. All the same, the doe had bundled up in a cozy jacket and scarf to keep herself warm as she ventured from the warren towards her family's fields with a wicker basket in paw, one which she hopes will be brimming with berries soon.</p>
  <p>She supposes she's not afraid to admit that she missed Bunnyburrow in some sense. The wide open skies, the tranquility of it all... As much as she adores the never-ending hustle and bustle, the <em>momentum</em> of the city, there is a certain... <em>Picturesque</em> stillness to her hometown that fills her with an odd feeling of longing that didn't fully materialize until she found herself trundling up the well-worn dirt driveway of the warren last night. Moreover, being back in her old stomping grounds affords her the opportunity to wear her favorite big, floppy sun hat without feeling like a dork.</p>
  <p>The bunny glances to her left to peer up at the fox keeping pace by her side. Nick is equally as bundled, though the cold never seems to bother him all that much thanks, presumably, to his naturally thick winter coat. His head is on a swivel as he plods along, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of her family's property. They had arrived in Bunnyburrow well after sundown last night which made for rather lackluster sightseeing, so Nick seems content enough to make up for lost time by absorbing his surroundings as much as possible. His gait looks rather smooth at the moment, which is always a welcome sight. All the same, he had brought his cane with him for their little hike, specifically at Judy's request. The last thing she needs is for the tod to trip over a rock or stumble into a ditch and twist or break something. He has a wicker basket of his own held opposite his cane, which he swings with a rather kit-like absentmindedness that draws a soft smile to the bunny's muzzle. The fox certainly <em>appears</em> to be in high spirits this morning. If nothing else, seeing him wearing a mellow smile of his own is a relief in its own right, especially after last night.</p>
  <p>Nick had ended up making good on his desire to 'set the record straight' with her parents after supper in the lounge. With the aid of some rather stiff Hopps family brandy, he had regaled what more or less amounted to his life story to the duo, even dipping into details that Judy, herself, hadn't been privy to up until that point. It was... A trial, to say the least, not just for the fox to sit there and lay it all out, but for the doe to have to listen, clinging to his side and trying (and failing) to keep herself composed. What tore at her most was the way that Nick spoke; so calmly, so matter-of-factly, as if it was someone else's life he was describing.</p>
  <p>Her parents sat in utter silence as they listened to the fox, their expressions growing increasingly more aghast as the minutes slowly bled into hours. Her father was the most openly appalled, though Judy supposes that was to be expected. Her mother was the harder read. She kept her outward expression fairly reserved, perhaps out of respect, but the wariness in her eyes was rather plain to see. However, by the time the tod was finished with his tale, her expression looked nothing short of heartbroken.</p>
  <p>A deafening silence took hold of the lounge, punctuated only by the youngest bunny's soft sniffling. Eventually, though, it was her mother who was first to speak.</p>
  <p><em>"Nicholas, come here,"</em> she had urged him, holding her paws out for the fox. Nick just quirked an eyebrow in response. <em>"You need a hug."</em></p>
  <p>Despite the crushing mood in the room, her partner actually chuckled.</p>
  <p><em>"I-I'm okay, misses Hopps, really. Thank you, though,"</em> he had managed to say, his voice faltering. She could feel the poor thing shaking in her arms, surely still reeling from the adrenaline rush of voicing such private details to the older bunnies, as well as the anticipation of their reactions.</p>
  <p><em>"You need a hug,"</em> her mother had insisted, her tone leaving little room for argument.</p>
  <p>The tod turned a questioning gaze down towards Judy, and upon receiving an encouraging nod in response, reluctantly stood himself up and hobbled over towards the matriarch. The fox bent down and awkwardly wrapped his paws around the older doe, with her mother doing the same, albeit with more vigor. She gave him a squeeze and a light pat on the back.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"It's okay, sweetheart."</em>
  </p>
  <p>And... Nick <em>snapped</em>.</p>
  <p>Judy still isn't sure what caused it, whether it was from the immense relief brought on by her mom not being upset, or if it was the older bunny's sweet, motherly tone that reminded him of his <em>own</em> mom, or if it was simply the novelty of another mammal, a <em>stranger</em>, for all intents and purposes, attempting to comfort him in the first place, but the last of Nick's carefully constructed emotional barricades crumbled to dust in an instant. His legs buckled and he collapsed into her mother's embrace, bawling his eyes out like he was a kit again. Her mother, credit where credit is due, was only caught off guard for a scant few moments before instinct took over and she was cradling the predator like one of her own, nuzzling the top of his head and whispering quiet consolations as the poor fox unloaded decades of bottled up pain and desperation into her.</p>
  <p>Judy, herself, was quick to scurry across the room as well, reattaching herself to her partner and doing her best to console the stricken tod. It was hard not to cry along with him. Even taking into consideration his miserable condition in the days immediately following the shooting, she had never seen him so distressed. Judy isn't sure how long it took for the larger mammal to mellow out, but by the time the worst of it had evacuated his system, both she and Nick were physically and emotionally exhausted. Nick, especially, was a mess, seated hunched over on the floor of the lounge with bloodshot eyes, surrounded by empty tissue boxes, looking absolutely miserable. As soon as he had himself more or less composed, the tod took to mumbling self-conscious (and completely unnecessary) apologies to her parents, which Judy took as her cue to whisk her partner off to the guest bedroom that they would be occupying during their stay for some much-needed sleep.</p>
  <p>The doe had been concerned that the experience may have soured the entire vacation for him, but thankfully, a good night's rest seems to have dispelled the dour mood he had fallen asleep with. Still, if she knows anything about her partner, it's that looks can sometimes be deceiving, intentionally or otherwise.</p>
  <p>"How'd you sleep?" Judy eventually asks out of concern as they walk.</p>
  <p>Nick cocks an ear in her direction, a slight smirk finding his muzzle.</p>
  <p>"You tell me. You spent the better part of the night on top of me, after all," he reminds her. Judy snorts in amusement despite the slight blush she feels creeping into her ears. "To be clear, that <em>is</em> the largest bed in the entire warren?"</p>
  <p>"Larger even than my parent's bed, I think," Judy says with a nod. "They bought it just so they can have guests overnight that aren't bunnies. Sorry if it was too cramped. I can sleep in my old bedroom tonight if you want."</p>
  <p>"Oh, now, I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to subject yourself to <em>that</em> kind of torment on my behalf," Nick chides playfully.</p>
  <p>The bunny sprouts a frown at that.</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"I mean, I thought your old sardine can of an apartment made for some crummy living, but your kithood bedroom is downright inhospitable. I've been in <em>prison cells</em> more homely, fluff."</p>
  <p>Judy scoffs and shakes her head.</p>
  <p>"I'll just go ahead and purge that little comment from my memory bank real quick..." she mutters. "It's not <em>that</em> bad..."</p>
  <p>By tradition, each new litter gets their own den carved out of the earth below the warren, and once the kits come of age, a series of rooms are carved outwards from the den like fingers of sorts, allowing each kit their own sleeping quarters. Shelves and cubbies are typically carved into the stone as well, allowing space for clothing and personal items. But apart from a mattress pressed up against the far wall, that's about the extent of your creature-comforts. Judy never considered her old bedroom anything to boast about, but it was cozy and utilitarian, and neither she, nor any of her siblings for that matter, ever spent all that much time indoors, anyway.</p>
  <p>"Sweetheart, it's a <em>literal</em> hole in the wall. Even if I didn't have to go through the door sideways, or hunch over because the ceiling is a foot and a half too low, or have you sit on your old mattress because there isn't even enough room for two mammals to stand comfortably, you still wouldn't have any lights, no climate control, no electrical outlets, no-"</p>
  <p>"Alright, alright, so it's a little... <em>Rustic</em>," Judy concedes, "Think of it like camping. Believe me, when you're small it feels like a <em>lot</em> of space. Besides, the younger kits don't even get their own rooms. Having privacy in the warren is a luxury."</p>
  <p>"I'll take your word for it," Nick states. He peers down at her, adding, "You're sleeping with me again tonight. Prepare yourself for snuggle-fest 2.0."</p>
  <p>"If you're certain," Judy mumbles with an amused smirk. She looks up towards the sky for a few moments, feeling oddly lost for some reason. "You got me completely sidetracked. What were we talking about?"</p>
  <p>"We weren't <em>talking</em> about anything," the fox says with a soft chuckle. "You were less-than-subtly probing my mental condition, presumably due to my complete meltdown last night." Oh. Right. Before Judy can get a word out, Nick takes the initiative to answer her unspoken question. "I'm good, fluff," he assures her, sounding rather earnest if nothing else. With an awkward chuckle, he adds, "Just, uh... Not exactly the first impression I wanted to give off for the whole 'bring the boyfriend home to meet the family' thing."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about it," Judy says with a soft shake of her head. "I spoke to mom and dad this morning while you were still snoozing. They're just happy you had an opportunity to purge all of those awful emotions. My mom especially. She said she'd be happy to talk more later today if you're up for it." Nick hums in acknowledgment but says nothing, prompting the bunny to glance in his direction once more. "...You sure you're good? You were a little... <em>Jumpy</em> when I woke you up," she notes.</p>
  <p>Nick laughs at that.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, well, first of all, I wasn't expecting to get my ass dragged out of bed at five thirty in the morning while on <em>vacation</em>," he tells her with a toothy grin.</p>
  <p>"Hey, I <em>did</em> warn you," Judy chides. "Breakfast is first-come-first-serve. If you want to wait in line behind three-hundred other mammals tomorrow morning, be my guest."</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes, and after mulling over another thought for a beat, says, "Secondly, I didn't realize you were <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks, quirking an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"...What?"</p>
  <p>"I didn't recognize the shampoo you used this morning," the tod explains, a rather sheepish smile coming to his lips. "You didn't <em>smell</em> like you. Not like you usually do, at least. I thought that one of your siblings had snuck her way into bed with me at some point during the night."</p>
  <p>Judy belts out a hearty laugh. Poor thing. No wonder he was so discombobulated when she woke him.</p>
  <p>"That's a fox-problem if I've ever heard one."</p>
  <p>Nick cracks a more genuine smile and returns to scanning their surroundings. Quite a few of her relatives are already out and about, tending the fields and gardens, and while a small number opt to stop and stare as the fox and bunny duo pass by, more often than not they are met with a friendly nod or a wave, much to Judy's relief. Apparently her parents had informed the family of their pending arrival, tempering expectations as much as possible. While it's still plainly unusual to have a fox in the warren (other than Gideon on occasion, Judy supposes), a majority of her kin seem to be making an effort to be as welcoming and open-minded to her partner as possible.</p>
  <p>"You slept well, I take it?" Nick asks absently after a while.</p>
  <p>"I slept... <em>Alright</em>," Judy considers, reaching her free paw up to scratch at her cheek. She kicks a small stone as they walk, saying, "It was weird- I forgot how quiet it gets out here at night. I guess I've gotten so used to the sound of the city that it made it a little hard to sleep. The only thing I could hear was your heartbeat."</p>
  <p>"Mm. Quite romantic, officer fluff," the tod teases.</p>
  <p>The doe rolls her eyes and is about to snip right back when she finds herself interrupted.</p>
  <p>"Hey, kits! You two headin' to th' blueberry patch?" a familiar voice hollers.</p>
  <p>Judy turns to see her father stepping out from a shed adjacent to one of her family's many grain silos.</p>
  <p>"That's the plan," the younger bunny calls in return. "Mom wants us to collect a few baskets so Gideon can make us some pies for dessert tonight."</p>
  <p>"Alright. Hey, mind if I borrow your fox for a few minutes? I wanna have a quick chat with him," Stu says, plodding towards the duo.</p>
  <p>Nick and Judy share a glance, a certain unease settling into the pit of the doe's stomach.</p>
  <p>"Dad-"</p>
  <p>"Nothing nefarious, darlin', I promise," the older buck says with a disarming wave. "Th' torches and pitchforks are all safely stowed."</p>
  <p>Nick seems amused by the quip, sprouting a toothy grin, but Judy is less than convinced. She's about to express her concerns when her partner places a paw on her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"It'll be fine, carrots, don't worry," he tells her. The confidence in his tone is a surprise to say the least, and his placating expression helps to temper her unease.</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a groan and reluctantly nods.</p>
  <p>"Fine. But I'd better get him back in one piece. Physically and emotionally," she tells her father.</p>
  <p>"I'll do my very best," Stu replies with a hearty chuckle.</p>
  <p>The doe takes the second wicker basket out of her partner's paws and spares him a glance.</p>
  <p>"When you're done, just keep heading down the path we've been following," she tells him, gesturing to the dirt road ahead. "I'll be the bunny in the big, goofy hat."</p>
  <p>Nick offers a mock-salute and Judy can only watch as the two males make their way for the shed that her father had emerged from. With a soft shake of her head, the doe turns and resumes her trek. Hopefully her father doesn't traumatize the poor fox. Actually, knowing Nick, it may end up going the other way around. Regardless, the bunny supposes that Nick having a 'sit-down' with her dad at some point was inevitable. From what her brothers and sisters have told her, the old buck seems dead-set on personally 'inspecting' any new boyfriends or girlfriends that make their way back to the warren, for the sake of tradition, if nothing else.</p>
  <p>It doesn't take too long for Judy to arrive at the blueberry patch, and the doe is pleased to find a veritable bounty of ripe fruits to pick from. She quickly realizes that her father must have encouraged the picking team to pass over this particular field until they arrived, leaving the first pull, and by consequence, the best berries, to them. A lick of giddy excitement bubbles up in the pit of the bunny's stomach, certain that Nick will flip his lid when he gets to see this in person. Not wanting to start until her partner is back by her side, she places her wicker baskets down and fetches her cellphone, snapping a pawful of pictures of the surrounding landscape and firing a few of the good ones off to Finnick just for fun. To her surprise a return text pops onto her phone only a few moments later.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'nature aint no mother of mine, rabbit'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Judy cracks a small smile, finding herself surprised that the little tod is up this early. Though, maybe her barometer for 'normal fox sleeping patterns' has been tainted by Nick's inability to roll out of bed at a reasonable hour.</p>
  <p><em>'hows the wilderness treatin the cityboy?'</em> comes a second text.</p>
  <p><em>'So far so good. He hasn't gotten himself impaled by a gardening implement or flattened by a tractor yet.'</em> the bunny taps in return.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'give it time ;)'</em>
  </p>
  <p>Rather unexpectedly, a photo appears in her messaging app a few moments later. Judy taps the image to enlarge it and cocks her head to the side upon finding a selfie from the fennec. He's looking decidedly smug in a very Nick-like fashion, standing in front of his old van as duo of kudu appear to be spray painting the vehicle sheet-white behind him. The bunny furrows her brow in confusion. What is he doing? It seems to be a professional paint job that the van is receiving, as both of the antelopes are wearing protective masks and garb and are equipped with specialized tools. The van itself has been carefully taped and masked over where paint is not supposed to land, and it appears to be parked inside some sort of enclosure that Judy assumes is just for that purpose.</p>
  <p><em>'What's all that for?'</em> Judy types.</p>
  <p><em>'big plans brewin, bunnycop'</em> comes his rather cryptic reply a short while later.</p>
  <p>Judy wonders if it has anything to do with him still trying to find work. The bunny nearly lost it when she found out that the fennec didn't get the position at Grub Grab that she had set him up for. Nick ended up being the only thing stopping her from doing something brash, like calling the restaurant and demanding an explanation or marching down there to share some choice words with the G.M., herself. Her partner had insisted that Finnick could handle things on his own, but it still felt like a failure on her own part. After all, he had asked for her help, and she had practically sworn that they would hire him. So, perhaps this is a part of some new strategy that the little tod has adopted.</p>
  <p>Judy looks back in the direction that she had come from, and seeing no sign of her partner, decides to give the fennec a buzz. He picks up after the third ring.</p>
  <p>"What's good, tenderfoot? You contacting friends and next-of-kin already?" comes his low voice.</p>
  <p>"No, Finnick," Judy laughs. "Although he <em>is</em> having a private talk with my dad right now, so he may be headed to the gallows for all I know."</p>
  <p>"Hey, better to be hanged for a sheep than a lamb."</p>
  <p>"What?" the bunny asks, perplexed by the quip.</p>
  <p>"Old fox saying," the fennec offers as a non-explanation.</p>
  <p>Shaking her head, Judy asks, "What's with the van? Are you selling it or something?"</p>
  <p>"Nah, jus' gettin' th' ol' girl cleaned up," he says. "Figured that if nobody was gonna hire me, I'd jus' make my own damn job."</p>
  <p>"You're starting your own business?" Judy asks in genuine surprise.</p>
  <p>"Tryin' to, at least. Gonna call it 'Move it or Lose it'."</p>
  <p>"A... Moving company?" the doe guesses.</p>
  <p>"Specializin' in mammals gettin' evicted or foreclosed on," he tells her. "I took a look around this urban hellhole and said, <em>'You know what we got a lot of right now? Mammals gettin' kicked outta their own homes by th' bank'</em>. Hired me a couple o' goons t' do th' heavy liftin'. We'll get mammals outta dodge for th' lowest rates in town."</p>
  <p>The bunny can't help but frown. While it <em>does</em> sound like he's specifically targeting and taking advantage of mammals in dire situations, she can see the kernel of goodness in it as well. It's such a distinctly... <em>Finnick</em> idea that she doesn't know what to say for a moment.</p>
  <p>"Morbid, but alright," she eventually offers with a shake of her head. "So... You'll be okay then?"</p>
  <p>Judy hears the fennec chuckle softly.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, Hopps," he says. "I'll be okay."</p>
  <p>The bunny draws a breath, suddenly feeling as though a previously unknown weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A gust of wind draws her gaze back to the dirt path, which she finds is still devoid of fox. She doesn't <em>want</em> to worry. Not yet, at least.</p>
  <p>"Nick and I are picking blueberries this morning and then later today I'm gonna drag him on a hike with me," Judy absently tells the fennec, "but I've been drawing a bit of a blank as far as other activities he might enjoy that we can do together while we're out here. Have any ideas?"</p>
  <p>Finnick simply laughs in response.</p>
  <p>"Cottontail, I wouldn't know what t' do with myself if I wasn't surrounded by th' concrete jungle," he admits, "and my idea of a 'date' is gettin' blackout drunk an' havin' a rut in an alleyway. I am th' <em>wrong</em> mammal t' ask."</p>
  <p>Judy feels herself flush and pinches the bridge of her nose. She hears Finnick snicker on the other end of the line, presumably realizing that he had managed to embarrass her.</p>
  <p>"You can't even give me one little suggestion?" the doe manages to ask after taking a moment to collect herself. "You've known the guy twenty times longer than I have for cripe's sake..."</p>
  <p>"For your big romantic getaway...? I suppose ya could claim him as your mate. That'd get him pretty jacked."</p>
  <p>Judy nearly chokes on her tongue.</p>
  <p>"<em>W-What</em>?" she squeaks, blood rushing to her ears. "That's... Why is <em>that</em> the first thing you think of?!"</p>
  <p>Finnick just laughs harder.</p>
  <p>"Hey, you asked for a suggestion, rabbit," he states, "and why not? You're already halfway there."</p>
  <p>That wedges a bit of clarity back into her otherwise flustered mind.</p>
  <p>"What? What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"You got his Life Debt, Hopps, he can't exactly refuse," the fennec explains.</p>
  <p>Judy frowns, in no way liking that line of reasoning.</p>
  <p>"I don't want to <em>force</em> him to be my mate! That would be <em>awful</em>!"</p>
  <p>"Oh, please. You're kiddin' yourself if ya don't think he's head over heels for ya," Finnick tells her, his tone shifting to something more genuine. "B'sides, if ya don't claim him at some point, you're gonna be waitin' a long fuckin' time for nothin' t' happen."</p>
  <p>Oh, right. The vixen is supposed to be the one to claim a tod as her mate in fox culture, not the other way around...</p>
  <p>"...How does it work?" the bunny asks, her curiosity getting the better of her before the more rational part of her brain can censor the question.</p>
  <p>The fennec chuckles softly to himself before answering.</p>
  <p>"Easy. Jus' bite him."</p>
  <p>Judy blinks.</p>
  <p>"You're joking."</p>
  <p>"Nope."</p>
  <p>"...That's it?" she asks incredulously. What <em>is</em> it with foxes and the biting? "I just bite him and we're married? Just like that? No... Ceremony or anything?"</p>
  <p>"Eh, maybe not in the eyes of City Hall, but to any chompers that give a shit, yeah," Finnick tells her.</p>
  <p>Despite her surprise, Judy can't help but find the notion rather appealing. After you've been to a hundred bunny weddings, getting another invitation in the mail is enough to make you want to throw yourself off a roof. The foxes seem to have it figured out. No fanfare, no long processions, no exhausting ceremonies, no drowning in pomp and tradition... Just quick and to the point.</p>
  <p>"Where...?" she hears herself ask without thinking.</p>
  <p>"Right where his neck meets his shoulder. You're supposed t' break skin, but good luck with that, grazer."</p>
  <p>The bunny furrows her brow at that.</p>
  <p>"And, uh... Not to sound culturally insensitive, but what's the point?" Judy asks. "I get what the Life Debt bite is supposed to represent, but I didn't actually <em>bite</em> him for that. Not hard enough to break skin, at least. Why is this different?"</p>
  <p>"Leaves a scar. Marks him as 'claimed'," Fininck explains. "It's like, uh... You know, like givin' a wedding ring. Just bloodier and without th' diamonds or th' gettin' on one knee and shit."</p>
  <p>"...Does it still count if you don't?" she asks awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"What, leave a scar?" the fennec laughs. "Rabbit, you are on th' <em>cutting edge</em> of freaky cross-species relationships. I doubt tall, red, and ugly will fault you for tryin'. Shit, he probably won't even know what t' make of it at first."</p>
  <p>Judy ponders the tradition for a spell. Sure, it isn't the suggestion that she was hoping for, but she supposes it <em>is</em> good information to have in her back pocket. She wonders if Nick is really the type that would wait for her to be the one to ask for his paw in marriage, or more specifically, to claim him with a chomp. She knows him to be a traditionalist fox of sorts, but something of that magnitude feels like it warrants a discussion in more detail. Then again, Finnick is right. She has his Life Debt. Nick had sworn himself to her as a friend, and now more recently, as a lover. The more she loves the fox, the more it seems like taking that final, binding step is more of a formality than anything else. She wants to be his, just as she's all but certain that he wants to be hers. Maybe the little tod's suggestion isn't so crazy in the grand scheme of things.</p>
  <p>"Hopps?" comes his low voice.</p>
  <p>Judy snaps out of her reveries and glances up in time to see a slash of russet-colored fur starting to meander in her direction from the other side of the field.</p>
  <p>"You know what? Thanks for the advice, Finnick," Judy speaks into her phone.</p>
  <p>The fennec draws an amused grunt and says, "Any time, fuzzball," before promptly hanging up.</p>
  <p>The bunny puts her phone away and watches as Nick approaches. He doesn't look distressed, which is a good sign. Maybe the conversation he shared with her father hadn't been as sour as she feared it may have been. His gaze slides over the surrounding fields with apparent fascination, a small smile visible on his muzzle as he nears.</p>
  <p>"He didn't spook you too bad, I hope," Judy states once her partner is within speaking distance.</p>
  <p>"Only in the most abstract, existential ways possible, don't worry," Nick laughs.</p>
  <p>The doe takes note of a small object in the fox's right paw and raises an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
  <p>"A book," Nick says, holding the object out for her. "Uh... <em>'Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Trees'</em> or something like that."</p>
  <p>Judy grins as she takes the book in-paw, immediately recognizing its cover.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Plant Husbandry But Was Too Afraid To Ask, 7th Edition'</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Oh, what a great gift!" Judy chimes brightly, opening the book and flipping through a few pages. "I had the fifth edition when I was a kit."</p>
  <p>Nick snorts in amusement and shakes his head.</p>
  <p>"I'll let you borrow it," he says flatly.</p>
  <p>"Here- How about we trade?" Judy asks, handing his wicker basket back to him.</p>
  <p>Nick takes it in-paw and looks around, quite keen to the bounty surrounding them. The bushes only come up to about chest-level for him, which should make for easy picking.</p>
  <p>"So... Is there any particular trick to this, or...?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, only pick the ripe ones. They should just come loose with a little nudge. You shouldn't have to pull or shake the bush or anything. If you see any that are still a little reddish, just leave them," Judy tells him. She reaches for the nearest shrub and brushes her paw through it. To Nick's apparent surprise, the most ripe berries simply fall from their stems.</p>
  <p>"Neat," he grins. The fox needs little more encouragement and tries his paw as well. It takes a few attempts, but after a while he seems to get the hang of it. Satisfied, Judy falls into her own rhythm, harvesting the little blue fruits with practiced ease. "You know... Not that I consider myself a botanist or whatever, but aren't blueberries supposed to be out of season or something?" Judy smirks and picks up the textbook her father had given him, holding it out for the tod. Nick rolls his eyes with a smirk. "Yeesh, cut the city-slicker some slack, rabbit. Up until about twelve hours ago, I thought that pasta only came in cardboard boxes."</p>
  <p>Judy snorts out a giggle at that. She had taken Nick on a tour of the warren's massive kitchen as supper was being prepared last night, and the tod was especially captivated by her mother's old crank-operated pasta maker.</p>
  <p>"You were really taken by that thing, huh?" Judy asks with a grin.</p>
  <p>"I'm just saying," Nick shrugs with a sheepish smile of his own, "having one of those things for the apartment might be pretty cool."</p>
  <p>"Believe me, the novelty wears off once you've been cranking for half an hour," the doe assures him with a pat. Getting back on track, she says, "<em>Normal</em> blueberries, yes, but these are Hopps Family blueberries."</p>
  <p>"Meaning?"</p>
  <p>"Do you know what selective breeding is?"</p>
  <p>"When a rabbit is really picky about who they take home from a bar?"</p>
  <p>"Funny. No, it's when you take the most desirable seeds of a harvest and replant them to try to make their traits more prevalent for the next harvest. Every season, my family takes the most hearty fruits and vegetables, the ones that can survive and ripen in the winter months, and replant them, that way our harvest season lasts for as long as possible. Here-" she fetches her partner's paw, leading him closer to the blueberry bush. She places her foot near the base of the plant, saying, "Feel here."</p>
  <p>Nick quirks an eyebrow but does as she asks, placing his own foot down next to hers in the dirt. His confusion only seems to deepen, telling the doe that he felt what she was hoping he would.</p>
  <p>"It's... Warm?" Nick mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Mhm. We have miles of heating coils buried underground in almost every one of our fields. That way we can regulate the plant's temperature, even when it's near freezing. It's all powered by wind and solar farms out to the west of our property. We can hike over there later today if you want."</p>
  <p>"Damn. This is all pretty space-age, Hopps," Nick says, looking around.</p>
  <p>"It <em>is</em> what we do best," she states, feeling rather proud.</p>
  <p>"Besides multiplying," the fox jokes with a waggle of his eyebrows.</p>
  <p>"Besides that," Judy offers with a playful roll of her eyes. "You figured that modern farming was still a bunch of digging holes and waiting around, I take it?"</p>
  <p>"Well, I guess I figured that it would be a bit more... Rustic, as you've said. Do you guys still have tractors to ride? Or am I going to have to settle for some sort of anti-gravity combine?"</p>
  <p>"Unfortunately, the flying combine is in the shop getting repaired. We'll get you onto a land-based tractor tomorrow at some point, don't worry," she tells him with a smile. The doe returns to harvesting the blueberries, slowly filling her wicker basket. Giving the fox another look, she says "The gift is a good sign, but my dad had you for a while. I was starting to get worried. Did everything go alright?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, we're good," Nick sighs as he combs his paw through his own bush. "He just wanted to follow up on last night. To, uh, ask a few of the questions that I was expecting him to ask. He's giving me the, and I quote, 'benefit of the doubt'."</p>
  <p>"How generous of him," Judy mumbles sardonically. "He didn't say anything too incendiary, I hope."

</p>
  <p>"Nah. Just... You know, stuff that <em>I</em> would ask if I found out that my daughter's boyfriend was a con-artist. <em>'How do I know you'll keep your nose clean'</em>, <em>'Where do you figure this relationship of yours is going'</em>, that kind of thing." He spares Judy a glance and flashes a crooked smirk. "By the way, does this make you a <em>garden</em> variety bunny?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Very</em> funny," Judy deadpans. "And what did you tell him?"</p>
  <p>"The truth. That I'm bonkers about you," Nick tells her earnestly, immediately drawing a blush to the bunny's ears. "That I'm working towards being a better mammal. We found some common ground centered around the fact that we both love you." The fox seems to take note of her flustered expression and a quiet chuckle escapes his lips. He chews on the inside of his cheek for a beat before adding, "He wants me to put a ring on you, I think."</p>
  <p>"My mom, too," Judy huffs with a roll of her eyes. "Plus kits."</p>
  <p>"Eh, you can't blame them, right? My mom used to try to set me up with <em>all</em> of the neighbor's daughters when I was a kit. I think it's just what parents do," Nick offers, plucking a particularly desirable blueberry off of a nearby bush and giving it a once-over.</p>
  <p>"I guess, but cripes, we've only been officially dating for... What? Two months now? Three?"</p>
  <p>"Feels longer than that," Nick muses absently. He pops the little fruit into his mouth and gives it a thoughtful chew, apparently finding it to his liking. The two return to working in an easy silence. Judy had always found picking berries to be a rather therapeutic exercise, and having Nick by her side for the task just made it all the more enjoyable. The fox seemed hesitant to snack as he picked, but at Judy's encouragement, he rather quickly took to eating his fill. "Would you take my last name?" Nick eventually asks, almost absentmindedly. "<em>Judith Laverne Wilde</em>?"</p>
  <p>The bunny blinks in surprise and shifts her gaze in his direction, watching as he toils with a nearby shrub for a few moments. Is he really considering such a possibility?</p>
  <p>Feeling brave, Judy sprouts a lopsided smile and says, "Or we could do that weird, progressive thing that some mammals do where they combine both last names. <em>Nicholas Piberius Wilde-Hopps</em>."</p>
  <p>"That's a mouthful," Nick mumbles with a smirk, his attention still focused on his task. He seems to deliberate over his next words for a spell, eventually asking, "And, uh... How, exactly, does your mother think kits are gonna work for us...?"</p>
  <p>Judy stares at the back of her partner's head for a while, finding the tod's sudden revitalized interest in these sorts of 'long-term relationship' questions quite curious. Maybe her father <em>had</em> rattled him more than the fox let on.</p>
  <p>"She'll take what she can get, is what I've gathered," Judy tells him with a quiet smile. Biting her lip, she adds, "For the record, I think kits are <em>way</em> down the line for us, if at all, but we could always consider adoption. Find a little tod or vixen to bring home."</p>
  <p>Nick straightens slightly and furrows his brow, seemingly caught off guard. He cranes his neck around and offers the bunny a curious expression.</p>
  <p>"...Why a fox?" he asks. "Why not a buck or a doe?"</p>
  <p>Judy blinks.</p>
  <p>That's a good question. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Having Nick care for a little fox just felt... Right. She can't imagine it being any other kind of mammal. Not even a bunny.</p>
  <p>"...I guess I feel like I've had my fill of bunny kits for one lifetime," she offers quietly. "Besides, I think the world could use a few more good foxes."</p>
  <p>Judy watches as Nick seems to become lost in thought, his expression turning somewhat distant. Maybe he is considering what it would be like. Starting a family, moving to a bigger apartment or even a house, maybe in a nicer neighborhood. Raising a kit to be genuine and kind and curious about the world and the great things that it can offer them. Teaching them to be stronger than those that would only see them as shifty or sly. Being there for them and watching them learn and grow.</p>
  <p>It <em>is</em> a pleasant thought, Judy finds. Sure, it would be strange, and also endlessly amusing, for a little fox to call her 'mom', but that's their relationship in a nutshell: Strange and wonderful and perfect.</p>
  <p>Nick glances up from his basket of blueberries, his eyes taking a moment to slide over the vast fields and rolling countrysides surrounding her family's property. The sky is dotted with light, wispy clouds and a gentle but steady breeze sweeps over them, sending ripples through the crops almost like water. It really <em>is</em> quiet out here. Without the rumble of cars and the clamor of machinery and infrastructure, it's quite peaceful. Even the birds seem to be still asleep at this hour, with the only real sounds coming from the rustling of leaves in the wind, quiet conversations from the next field over, and the low thrum of a tractor chugging along somewhere over a hedgerow in the distance. She watches as her partner closes his eyes and draws a slow breath, his ears twitching ever so slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind brushes past their little spot in the middle of the field.</p>
  <p>"...You okay, slick?" Judy asks in slight concern. The fox opens his eyes to peer in her direction. "Should we go inside for some water?"</p>
  <p>"Heh, no, I'm good, fluff," he tells her with a soft chuckle. "Just feeling a little sentimental. You know how foxes get."</p>
  <p>Judy lets out a snort and quirks an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"Over blueberries?"</p>
  <p>"Among other things," Nick mumbles with a mellow smirk. The tod takes a moment to sit himself down on the soft topsoil and plucks a blueberry from his basket. He eyes it with detached fascination for a beat before popping it into his mouth and shifting his attention back to her. "You know, back when I was still living on the streets, when things were getting... Bad, I sometimes wondered if... If that was <em>it</em> for me, you know? If I had somehow missed out on the 'good old days'. There would be good times on occasion- A big score, a night out with Finn, a block party on the east side... But as things kept getting worse, I started realizing that those little moments were the ones that I should have cherished most, and I took them for granted." His gaze scans over the horizon once more. "Not this time. <em>These</em> are the good old days. I just didn't want to let the moment pass without fully appreciating it first."</p>
  <p>Judy is quick to drop her basket and sweep her partner up into a tight hug. Nick lets out a weak chuckle and wraps his own paws around her barrel as the bunny digs her snout into the crux of his neck.</p>
  <p>"You are <em>such</em> a hopeless romantic," she coos.</p>
  <p>"It's a fox thing," he returns, holding her close. Judy draws a sigh as she nuzzles him.</p>
  <p>"No, it is very much a <em>Nick</em> thing," she informs her companion. The doe pulls herself back far enough to plant a quiet kiss on his lips and teasingly asks, "Taken quite a shine to Bunnyburrow already, huh?"</p>
  <p>"I mean, I'm surrounded by endless blueberries and I've got my favorite bunny on my lap," he notes.</p>
  <p>"Practically heaven," Judy jokes.</p>
  <p>"Not practically," Nick mutters, leaning forward to steal a kiss of his own from the doe.</p>
  <p>Judy giggles and reluctantly wriggles her way out of the fox's embrace, moving to stand herself up before any of her family members happen to venture by and catch sight of them. She offers her partner a paw to help him stand.</p>
  <p>"Come on," she says, "Let's finish filling these up so we can get them over to Gideon's place."</p>
  <p>"Ah yes, the oft whispered about Gideon Grey," Nick nods sagely as he works himself to his feet with her assistance.</p>
  <p>A slight frown tugs at the bunny's muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Hey, uh... I know I shouldn't have to ask this, but try not to give Gid' a hard time when we see him, okay?" the doe hesitantly asks.</p>
  <p>"What, on account of permanently scarring you, both physically and emotionally, as a kit?" Nick questions smoothly as he brushes the dirt off of his slacks.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks hard.</p>
  <p>"...Yes," she states. "<em>Please</em>. He's changed. I'd appreciate it if you gave him a chance. Like I gave <em>you</em> a chance."</p>
  <p>Nick's eyes meet her own and he seems to take note of the pleading expression on her features. With a reluctant-sounding sigh, the fox offers a nod.</p>
  <p>"Alright, carrots. Teeth and claws stay holstered."</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Nick's hip is feeling more than a little scratchy by the time he and Judy get back to the warren in the early afternoon. He had considered popping a painkiller prior to their little berry-picking foray that morning, but had decided against it. In retrospect, he should have at least kept a couple pills in his pocket. With the amount of rough terrain they've been covering, he was wearing himself out faster than expected. Still, he doesn't make a fuss about it, and getting an impromptu tour of his companion's hometown helped to take his mind off of it. For a while, at least.</p>
  <p>Judy parks their cruiser next to a smattering of old pickup trucks and beaters. The Hopps family appears to be in full swing by now. No doubt any bunny not working in the fields is inside fetching themselves some lunch. Hopefully it's not <em>too</em> crowded. As they disembark their car and make their way to the entrance, Nick has to skirt out of the way of a trio of laughing bunny kits darting out of the front door and around his legs. He hears Judy's mother call out after them.</p>
  <p>"Louis, Linus, Michael, get back in here this instant!"</p>
  <p>Nick blinks and regards his partner, who simply shakes her head with an amused expression and heads for the open door. Bonnie steps outside as they approach and brightens when she spots the duo.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Judy, Nick! You're just in time for lunch," she dotes, clasping her paws together. "No trouble with the pies, then?"</p>
  <p>"None to speak of. Gideon told us to swing by again later in the afternoon to pick them up," Judy informs her.</p>
  <p>"Wonderful." Turning to the fox, Bonnie says, "I made sandwiches for everyone, but I doubt you'll be very interested in those, Nicholas."</p>
  <p>"Eh, my diet is mostly vegetarian, misses Hopps, I assure you," the fox says with a placating smile. He certainly doesn't want to be a burden.</p>
  <p>"They're <em>daisy</em> sandwiches," Judy's mother notes with a knowing smile.</p>
  <p>Nick blinks.</p>
  <p>"Oh. Uh..."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, dear, I came prepared. I heard you have a certain fondness for <em>cheese sandwiches</em>," Bonnie says with a grin. Nick's ears perk and he spares his partner a questioning glance only to receive a playful waggle of her eyebrows in response. The fox turns his gaze back to the older doe with a thankful smile.</p>
  <p>"I... Yeah! That would be great, misses H," he says.</p>
  <p>"Would you like one too, sweetheart?"</p>
  <p>"Sure! Thanks, mom!" Judy chimes.</p>
  <p>"C'mon, we can chat while I cook," the older doe says, ushering the two inside.

</p>
  <p>The duo quickly falls into line behind the matriarch, but it's only a scant few moments before Nick feels a light tug on his tail. He looks over his shoulder to see Judy wearing a small frown.</p>
  <p>"How are you doing? Do you need a painkiller?" she whispers. Nick cocks one of his ears to the side and raises an eyebrow, prompting Judy to explain. "Your limp is starting to come back. Are you getting sore?"</p>
  <p>He isn't sure whether to be prideful or peeved that the bunny can read the subtle changes in his posture and gait so well. He thought he had been doing a pretty good job of walking without a visible hitch.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine, fluff. It's manageable," he replies, flashing her a reassuring smile. Judy doesn't seem to buy it.</p>
  <p>"Hey, mom? I'll catch up. I'm gonna go fetch Nick some medicine from our room."</p>
  <p>"Alright, sweetie," Bonnie chimes.</p>
  <p>Before the fox can stop her, the younger doe spins on her heels and heads for their quarters, leaving the fox to follow his partner's mother alone. The doe leads him through the crowded dining room but not into the massive kitchen as he had been expecting. Rather, she takes him into a smaller kitchen next door, one that is sized and laid out not too dissimilarly from the one in his apartment. He quirks an eyebrow at the sight. It's much more quaint than the borderline industrial food factory directly adjacent. Copper pots and pans hang from hooks, bright wallpaper lines the walls, and a set of four stools flanks the opposite side of a freestanding countertop. Bonnie shuffles over to a small refrigerator and digs around inside for a beat, prompting the fox to meander over to one of the stools and clamber on. Her mother turns around and, noticing his quizzical expression, giggles lightly and offers an explanation.</p>
  <p>"For small meals, I use the little kitchen. The big one requires quite a few paws and can be a pain to clean," she says. Nick supposes that makes sense. No reason to open up an entire restaurant when you're only trying to feed a mouth or two. The fox watches as Judy's mother goes to work, turning on a gas-powered stove and fetching a wide pan to use. "By the way, how are you feeling?"</p>
  <p>Despite his best efforts, the tod can't help but wilt in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>"I'm... Alright," Nick offers softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for kind of being a mess last night. I'm not usually that, uh... Unstable, I promise."</p>
  <p>"That's quite alright, Nick, I understand. Or, I can empathize, at least. There's no shame in showing your emotions, dear, and it seems like you've been bottling all that up for quite some time now. I'm just glad that Judy has been around to lend you her support."</p>
  <p>Nick draws a breath and releases some tension that he wasn't aware he was carrying. He plops his chin down onto the countertop and allows himself a moment to relax.</p>
  <p>"You know... I was awful to her initially," the fox absently muses after a while. Bonnie cocks one of her ears in his direction as she works. "Judy, I mean. Did she tell you that?" The doe just shakes her head, sparing the fox a glance. Nick draws a breath, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. "It was easy for me to find reasons to despise her. I'd seen her kind before, these mammals that move to the city with bright eyes and bushy tails, boasting about how 'anyone can be anything'. I'll admit, I found a certain satisfaction in watching her come to terms with what I thought was the <em>reality</em> of the city, that everyone has their place. But... Judy was the first mammal I ever met that actually made that stupid saying true. She somehow <em>forced</em> the city to bend to her will and <em>made</em> it true. It was..." He shakes his head softly, fishing for the words. "Indescribable, I guess."</p>
  <p>"She was always destined to do great things," Bonnie offers with a quiet smile. "She's a trier. She always has been. She scares the <em>stuffing</em> out of us sometimes, but we couldn't be more proud of the mammal that she has become and all that she has accomplished."</p>
  <p>Nick nods to himself and watches absently as Bonnie prepares his lunch. She tosses a little sliver of butter into the pan to fry the bread, followed by some fresh, grated cheese which, even from this distance, smells <em>amazing</em>. Nick wouldn't be surprised if it originated from a dairy somewhere near the Hopps's property. She flips the sandwiches over once nice and toasted, pressing them down into the pan with her spatula to seal the two slices of bread together. The fox's nose twitches at the familiar scent rising off the stove top and a contented sigh escapes his lips. The sights and smells of a cozy, family kitchen sends a surprising warmth throughout his body as memories of his kithood come rushing back. Not <em>bad</em> memories, by any means. Just... Bittersweet. The kind that puts a bit of a squeeze on your heart.</p>
  <p>Bonnie eventually pulls the finished sandwiches off of the burner and transfers them onto a pair of plates. Nick can't help but grin as gooey, stringy cheese oozes out from between the two buttery slices of bread and down onto the plates below.</p>
  <p>"Here you go, sweet pea. Let me fetch you a glass of water to wash it down with," Bonnie chimes, placing one of the plates down in front of him. The tod finds that he has to physically restrain his tail from waggling too aggressively.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, mom."</p>
  <p>At once, it feels like the temperature in the room goes sub-zero. Nick's ears pin back and his jaw lolls open in horror, unable to rationalize the words that just came tumbling from his lips. Bonnie, likewise, just stares at him with a plainly shocked expression. She seems uncertain of what to say or how to react for a moment.</p>
  <p>"U-Uh, I mean-" Nick squeaks, suddenly finding himself unable to form <em>words</em>, let alone some kind of coherent excuse.</p>
  <p>To the fox's surprise, Bonnie belts out a giggle, bringing one of her paws up to cover a small smile that stretches across her muzzle.</p>
  <p>"Oh, sweetheart, is that how you see me?"</p>
  <p>"<em>No</em>!" Nick is quick to assure her with a nervous wave of his paws, immediately feeling lightheaded. "I-I'm sorry, I don't- I have <em>no</em> idea why I just said that, it just-"</p>
  <p>"Nicholas, <em>relax</em>. It's alright," Bonnie coos. She cocks her head to the side with a grin, saying, "I'll admit, I've never had a fox call me 'mom' before."</p>
  <p>Mortified, Nick places his head back down and covers his eyes with his paws before letting out a low groan.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, misses H..." he mumbles. "I think I was thinking of my <em>own</em> mom, and-" the tod cuts himself off, abandoning the thought. Instead, he simply says, "It won't happen again."</p>
  <p>"Oh, I don't mind, dear, <em>truly</em>. You can call me 'mom' if you want," he hears the doe say with an airy titter. Nick frowns and peeks from behind his paws to find that the grin she had been wearing has taken a more genuine twist. Seeing his perplexed expression, Bonnie adds, "Judy <em>adores</em> you, dear. As far as I'm concerned, you're already a part of the family."</p>
  <p>Nick feels the tightness in his chest return and it takes quite a bit of willpower to curtail the unexpected wave of emotion that begins to crest over him. The fox draws an unsteady breath and lets out a self-conscious chuckle, unsure of what to say for a few long moments. He'd <em>like</em> to be able to call this sweet old bunny 'mom', he thinks. Some day, at least. But the mere thought of doing so <em>now</em> nearly pushes him over the edge. The fact that she's so willing to consider herself a surrogate mother of sorts to him, so open to welcoming him into her clan... It's all the fox can to do keep from breaking down.</p>
  <p>Taking note of Nick's overwhelmed countenance, Bonnie adopts a more placating expression, stepping closer and placing her paws on the countertop in front of the fox.</p>
  <p>"In your own time, dear," she tells him softly. "If nothing else, I want you to know that you'll always be welcome here, even if you just want to visit on your own to get away from the city for a while."</p>
  <p>Ah, hell. <em>That</em> does it.</p>
  <p>The tod has to look away as his vision starts to go blurry. Taking a shaky breath in an attempt to center himself, he somehow manages to offer the doe a nod and an appreciative smile.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, misses H," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"Bonnie."</p>
  <p>"Right. Thanks, misses Bonnie."</p>
  <p>The older doe rolls her eyes and gives the fox a playful pat on the cheek just as her daughter decides to make her return. She looks between the frazzled fox and benevolent bunny with a bottle of pills in one paw and quirks an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>"...What'd I miss?"</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>Let it be known that supper in the Hopps warren is as much a <em>show</em> as it is a <em>meal</em>. When you're attempting to feed over two hundred mouths every night, it tends to turn into a bit of a circus whether you want it to or not. The team of bunnies responsible for cooking typically brings the dishes out one course at a time in a massive procession of sorts, with trays, platters, and bowls brimming with food held high above their heads as they snake their way around the dozens of tables scattered about the massive dining hall, often to the rancorous applause of the rest of the family. Nick had never seen anything like it, if his giddy grin and excitedly wagging tail was any indication. He was practically salivating by the time the procession made its way to their own table, which Judy found to be equal parts gross as adorable.</p>
  <p>At Judy's own encouragement, the fox wasted little time digging in, helping himself to a little bit of everything from the platters placed in the middle of the table. Her mother and father join them shortly thereafter to enjoy their own meals, and a surprisingly easy conversation was struck up between the four of them. Nick finished his plate in record time, apparently to his own embarrassment, and took to fiddling with his fork until both Judy and her mother insisted that it was okay for him to have seconds.</p>
  <p>"You're twice our size, dear, it's only fair. Help yourself!" Her mother had chimed.</p>
  <p>Nick smiled happily and did just that.</p>
  <p>As the evening was winding down, Judy's favorite niece Cotton decided to pay their table a visit, much to her delight. Apparently she had been driven by her curiosity to come meet her foxy partner, much to <em>Nick's</em> apparent delight. The tod took an immediate fondness to the little doe, complimenting her bravery when compared to the other bunnies of her age who had a tendency of scurrying away whenever they found themselves within the fox's line of sight, be it playfully or otherwise. Cotton was quick to bombard the poor predator with all manner of fox-related questions, much to Judy's embarrassment. Nick, however, took it all in stride, answering each of her questions with a certain practiced ease and patience that was nothing if not admirable, especially as Cotton's queries drifted into the realm of folklore and superstition. Judy felt the need to apologize on the little doe's behalf more than once, but Nick's complete refusal to get offended to any capacity assured that her niece stayed planted by the fox's side.</p>
  <p>Her parents eventually excused themselves to help clean up, leaving Cotton to assist Nick in demolishing some of the fresh blueberry pie that the fox, himself, had played a role in creating.</p>
  <p>"You remind me a lot of your aunt Judy, you know that?" Nick had mentioned as he polished off the last of his second slice of pie. "Do you want to be like her when you grow up?"</p>
  <p>"No, I don't know what I want to be yet," Cotton admitted rather sullenly.</p>
  <p>"That's fine. You still have plenty of time to figure it out. I mean look at me- I'm older than your aunt and I only <em>just</em> figured out what <em>I</em> want to be."</p>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
  <p>"A police officer. Just like aunt Judy," Nick explained.</p>
  <p>Cotton appeared genuinely puzzled by the notion.</p>
  <p>"Are foxes allowed to be the police? I thought they were supposed to be the bad guys!"</p>
  <p>Nick, to his credit, somehow managed to reserve his outward reaction. The only way to tell that he had been taken by surprise was the slight droop of his ears and the softening of his otherwise genuine smile.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>Cotton</em>..." Judy groaned, plopping her face down onto the table in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that..."</p>
  <p>Nick didn't acknowledge her directly. Instead, he seemed to deliberate over a thought for a while, eventually licking his lips and turning back to the younger doe with a placating expression.</p>
  <p>"Well... I thought so, too, Cotton, for... A really long time," he told her. Judy peered up at the fox, surprised by the soft sincerity in his tone. "As you grow up, you're going to meet a lot of mammals who are going to tell you that you have to act a certain way... Some of them will be mammals you don't like, like bullies or strangers, but others will be mammals that you love, like teachers or your friends or even your family. They'll say that foxes have to be mean, or that bunnies have to be meek, or that you can't do the things that you want to do because it's not the way that things are supposed to be... When you hear it enough times, you start to believe it's true." Nick bit the inside of his cheek and drew a breath before continuing. "But... Then I met a very smart, very <em>caring</em> mammal that was able to look past what I was and who I thought I had to be. She helped me realize that even though I'm a fox, and that some foxes want to be mean, that I didn't have to be mean, too. She showed me that I could help mammals instead, and now that's what I do. I help mammals and show them that not all foxes have to be mean. Just like your aunt helps show mammals that not all bunnies have to be meek. You know, in Zootopia, we have this saying- 'Anybody can be anything'. Your aunt and I are proof of that, right?"</p>
  <p>It took Judy a considerable amount of self control to keep from tackling her companion to the floor and kissing him until her lips felt sore. Instead, she simply offered the tod a loving smile and an approving nod when his gaze eventually drifted back to her.</p>
  <p>Even as the rest of the dining hall began to clear out, Nick, ever the show-mammal, seemed content to entertain Judy's niece for the better part of an hour, regaling long-winded (and highly embellished) tales of his so-called adventures in the city, cracking jokes, and even working in an improvised magic trick or two, much to the little bunny's delight. Cotton seemed enamored by the fox, giggling and watching him with wide eyes as if hanging on his every word. Judy had known for a long while now that the tod is good with kits, but... <em>Cripes</em> is he good with kits... The expression he wore as he spoke with her was so warm and inviting... Her mother seemed to agree, sparing her some less-than-subtle glances as she swung by to provide fresh tea and coffee for their table. In truth, Judy couldn't help but admire how well her crazy fox boyfriend fit in with her crazy bunny family.</p>
  <p>It was all so... <em>Perfect</em>.</p>
  <p>Maybe Finnick's suggestion from earlier wasn't <em>quite</em> as crazy as she first thought. Maybe an addendum to their vacation plans really <em>is</em> in order...</p>
  <p>~ // ~</p>
  <p>"Nick."</p>
  <p>"..."</p>
  <p>"Nick, wake up."</p>
  <p>"Mmmpfh..."</p>
  <p>"Wakey wakey," Judy hums, tilting her head down to nuzzle the underside of her partner's jaw.</p>
  <p>Nick groans again but seems to rouse to some form of wakefulness after a few moments.</p>
  <p>"Judy wuh tha fuh..." he drowsily croaks.</p>
  <p>Judy snorts in amusement.</p>
  <p>"Wake up," she says, kissing him on the cheek. "You're late for our third date."</p>
  <p>"Cripes, what...?" Nick frowns and shifts in the too-small bed. "What time is it...?"</p>
  <p>"Late. I thought you were nocturnal, what's the problem?" the bunny teases.</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a frustrated-sounding mewl and manages to crack one eye open. His pupil is dilated wide in the dark of the room, appearing as a murky, black pool.</p>
  <p>"Bunny if this is some sort of weird rabbit prank, I'm not on board," he grumbles. "A full night's sleep is one of the few luxuries I actually try to afford myself."</p>
  <p>"We can go back to sleep afterwards, but if we don't go right now, we're gonna miss it," the bunny whispers.</p>
  <p>"Miss...? Fluff, what on earth are you-"</p>
  <p>"Come on!" Judy insists, jostling him lightly. "This'll be worth it, I promise! Throw some clothes on."</p>
  <p>The fox grunts but nonetheless rises from underneath the bedsheets. He pauses for a moment to scratch the fur on the side of his neck and stretch, and the doe takes the opportunity to fetch some clothes for him to wear to expedite the process. Her bouncy, giddy exuberance apparently does not go unnoticed by the groggy fox. He reaches for his phone on the nearby nightstand, and after checking the time, grimaces and flicks his gaze back in her direction.</p>
  <p>"Carrots... Do I need to be concerned about the fact that you're waking me up in the middle of the night, fully clothed, to drag me on a surprise third date that I didn't sign up for?"</p>
  <p>"Worried? No. <em>Excited</em>, maybe," she grins.</p>
  <p>Judy tosses Nick a t-shirt and a pair of slacks and the fox grudgingly slides them on. With her partner more or less ready to go, she fetches him his cane and half-leads, half-drags the tod out of the small guest room and into the maze of stony hallways beneath the warren. She can feel his eyes on the back of her head as they walk. Eventually, his curiosity gets the better of him.</p>
  <p>"Where are we going?"</p>
  <p>"It's a surprise."</p>
  <p>"Ugh, carrots... If you're going to drag a mammal out of bed, at least have the decency to-"</p>
  <p>"Nick, <em>c'mon</em>. Indulge me. Please?" Judy urges, sparing him a pleading expression.</p>
  <p>The fox stares down at her for a few long moments as they walk but eventually redirects his attention back down the darkened hall.</p>
  <p>"Fine, but there better be a <em>wicked</em> cuddle session at the end of this and maybe five or six cups of coffee, too."</p>
  <p>Satisfied, the bunny leads Nick topside and out to the corral of parked cars.</p>
  <p>"Where are we going, again?" the fox seems compelled to ask once more as they approach their police cruiser.</p>
  <p>"Nick, please," Judy mewls. "Just <em>trust</em> me, alright?"</p>
  <p>The fox draws a sigh and makes a reluctant gesture, and soon enough the duo are loaded into their vehicle and heading off. Nick chews the inside of his cheek as he peers through the passenger side mirror, watching as the warren recedes into the darkness. The uneven dirt driveway of her family's property slides under the throw of her headlights as they trundle along, and sparing her partner a glance reveals more than a little forced-nonchalance. As much as he's trying to hide it, Judy can tell that waking him up this late and dragging him on an impromptu adventure has him a little on edge. And as one dirt road turns into another, and then another, and then a third with rougher terrain, and then a fourth heading up a hill, the fox's expression shifts more openly to worry.</p>
  <p>"Uh... This wouldn't happen to be the part where you turn out to be a deranged serial killer taking me to her secret murder-slash-dumping grounds, right?"</p>
  <p>"No, Nick," Judy smiles.</p>
  <p>"Okay. It's just that... We're in the middle of absolute <em>nowhere</em>, carrots, and-"</p>
  <p>"We're almost there," she tells him.</p>
  <p>Nick merely shakes his head and throws his paws up in defeat.</p>
  <p>Eventually, they do arrive 'there', which, Judy will concede, <em>is</em> in the middle of absolute nowhere.</p>
  <p>It's a rather plain grassy hilltop, it's biggest claim to fame being that it's the tallest in the area. During the day, it's possible to see <em>nothing</em> for miles in all directions. During the night, you see less than nothing thanks to the curtain of darkness that surrounds you. No streetlights, no headlights, no houselights, no glow of civilization on the horizon. Instead, only the chirp of crickets and the soft rustle of wind through the grass is present to keep a wayward visitor company.</p>
  <p>As Nick slides out of the car, he seems to take note of that fact as well. He frowns, spinning in place. His acute night vision can probably make out the rolling hills and trees on the horizon but not much else. He eventually turns back to the bunny with an expectant expression, illuminated only by the interior dome light of the car. Judy just sprouts a small smile and reaches back into the cruiser to fetch a rolled-up blanket from the back seat. She closes the door, plunging the two into darkness, and plods some distance away from the vehicle, prompting the fox to follow. After finding a suitably smooth spot, the bunny spreads the blanket out on the grass. Nick watches her as she flops down onto her back with a contented sigh.</p>
  <p>"Er... Is this like a sex in public thing or something?" the fox asks awkwardly. The bunny shoots the tod an unscrupulous glance. "Because I'm not sure I'm into-"</p>
  <p>"No, slick," Judy giggles, "Come here and lay down with me."</p>
  <p>Nick lets out a quiet huff and meanders over to where the bunny is laying. He carefully works himself down next to her, grunting softly in discomfort as he does so. He squirms in place for a moment, trying to find a comfortable spot, eventually rolling his head to the side to give the doe a look.</p>
  <p>"Okay, now what?" he mumbles.</p>
  <p>Judy blinks.</p>
  <p>"What do you see?"</p>
  <p>The fox frowns at that.</p>
  <p>"I see a bunny that's tickled pink over sneaking out of her parents house in the middle of the night and not much else. It's dark as shit out here even for me, carrots," Nick grouses.</p>
  <p>Judy rolls her eyes and reaches a paw over to grab the fox's muzzle. She forcibly wrenches his gaze away from her to peer up at the sky instead.</p>
  <p>"Now what do you see?" she asks again.</p>
  <p>Nick shakes his muzzle out of her grasp and scowls.</p>
  <p>"Nothing, Judy, it's-"</p>
  <p>The bunny sprouts a grin at the fox's sudden silence. She can just make out his profile through the darkness, finding his eyes wide and his jaw lolled open, presumably trying to process what he is seeing. Judy turns her gaze towards the sky to admire the sight as well.</p>
  <p>Stars.</p>
  <p>Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands, even. A massive expanse of twinkling diamonds stretching to every corner of the horizon. Flashes of yellow and red and blue, swirling clusters and milky voids, almost overwhelming in their vividness.</p>
  <p>"Oh," Nick eventually coos.</p>
  <p>Judy scoots herself closer to her partner's side and reaches down to take his paw in hers. They lay like that for a good while, pressed together, staring up at the night sky, Nick in abject fascination, and Judy with a certain quiet familiarity. She finds more amusement sneaking glances at the fox's astonished expression, especially as her eyes adjust to the low light. After a good while, she draws a sigh and presses her head into his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"I was struggling to think of something special we could do together while we were in the Burrows," Judy explains. She gestures to the dazzling points of light above them, saying, "Being able to see the stars was one of the few things I really missed after moving to Zootopia. I know you've never really been outside the city, so... I had to imagine that you've never seen them with your own eyes, either."</p>
  <p>"No... I..." Nick mutters, shaking his head softly. "Judy, this is..."</p>
  <p>"Beautiful, right?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," the fox breathes. The doe gets the impression that he's feeling a little out of his depth at the moment. After a few more minutes of scanning the sky, the fox sticks a finger above his head and asks, "What's that?"</p>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
  <p>"That... Smudge," Nick mumbles. "See it? It goes from one edge of the sky to the other."</p>
  <p>"The... Oh! Nick, that's the Milky Way!" Judy titters.</p>
  <p>"What?" the tod asks in surprise, sparing her a glance.</p>
  <p>"The Milky Way. You know, our <em>galaxy</em>?"</p>
  <p>"That's... You can see that?"</p>
  <p>"Out here you can," Judy explains. "That's why we had to drive forever, to get away from all of the lights. Boy, your night vision really <em>is</em> good, I can barely see it, myself."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, it's..." he shakes his head in disbelief. "Cripes, Judy, I..."</p>
  <p>"Relax, slick, don't have an aneurysm," the bunny giggles, turning her head to the side to kiss the fox's cheek.</p>
  <p>"...And... What's that really bright one over there?" Nick asks, gesturing to a particularly luminous orb lower on the horizon.</p>
  <p>"Venus, I think," Judy tells him. Nick just gawks. The doe cranes her neck around, saying, "And... I think we should be able to see Saturn this time of year somewhere, too..."</p>
  <p>Nick looks to be fighting an existential crisis of sorts as Judy scans the sky. He seems to shake his head clear of the stars and redirects his attention to the bunny by his side. Judy tilts her head to the side as well when she notices his stare. With a small smirk, the fox leans forward and quickly presses his muzzle to hers, eliciting a surprised giggle from her lips.</p>
  <p>"This is a pretty damn good third date, fluff," he mumbles.</p>
  <p>"I'm glad," the bunny smiles.</p>
  <p>"But next time you feel the need to drag me out of bed at some ungodly hour, warn me ahead of time," the fox continues, earning another giggle from the doe.</p>
  <p>"Where's the fun in that?" Judy titters playfully.</p>
  <p>Nick rolls his eyes with an amused expression and steals himself another quick smooch before turning his gaze back to the sky.</p>
  <p>The bunny could have been content enough to lay like that with her fox for as long as he wanted, maybe fall asleep together under the stars or something sickeningly romantic like that, but this is only part one of her big plan. Now comes the hard part.</p>
  <p>Judy focuses her resolve and sits herself up. Her partner, curious as to her movements, peers up at her with his patented easy-going smirk. Her heart warms at the sight. She <em>adores</em> that smile. Steeling herself, Judy draws a breath and shifts her muzzle down towards the fox, who, in anticipation of a kiss, slides his eyelids closed.</p>
  <p>Which then promptly snap back open as Judy bites down <em>hard</em> on his clavicle. She feels the fox go rigid in surprise, followed by the fur on his neck standing on end as he likely realized the implication of such a gesture.</p>
  <p>"J...Judy...?" he squeaks. His paws drift up to find her arms and he wrenches her back into his field of vision. His eyes are wide, even more so than while staring up at the stars. His expression is one of shock and confusion and perhaps a lick of fear. "Did you just...?"</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm," the bunny hums, unable to contain her bashful grin. However, rather than the look of happiness Judy had expected from the fox, he just continues to appear befuddled.</p>
  <p>"Do you... Understand what that means to a fox?"</p>
  <p>"I'm <em>very</em> aware, yes," the bunny smirks.</p>
  <p>"Okay, uh... Maybe... Maybe you don't <em>fully</em> understand, then, because-"</p>
  <p>"Nick," Judy interrupts with a sigh. She cranes her neck down and manages to steal a quick kiss from her companion. It's enough to entice the tod into loosening his grip on her arms, allowing the doe to lay down atop his chest. "I'm claiming you as my mate."</p>
  <p>His ears pin backwards at that.</p>
  <p>"Okay, so you <em>do</em> fully understand," the fox mumbles, swallowing a lump in his throat.</p>
  <p>"Is it really that big of a surprise?" she can't help but ask, finding herself at least a little concerned by his reaction.</p>
  <p>"It's... I... Judy, are we really doing this?" he asks in a small voice, shaking his head. "I mean, we can afford a do-over if-"</p>
  <p>"Stop. Nick, look at me," the bunny demands, reaching her paws forward and holding his muzzle still. "Listen carefully: I want you as my mate. You've already sworn yourself to me with your Life Debt. I know that you'll always be mine. Well, now you know that I'll always be yours, too." She draws a breath to center herself before continuing. "I thought I could take this slow. Cripes, I <em>wanted</em> to take this slow. I mean, after the shooting, I was <em>supposed</em> to learn a lesson about patience, to stop rushing into things and getting myself and mammals that I care about burned. And... I gave it my best shot. Honestly, I did, but I'm done pretending this isn't going where you and I both know it's going. It just feels like wasting time. Maybe I <em>am</em> a dumb bunny for not learning my lesson, but I'm smart enough to realize that I'm never going to find another mammal that I'll love more than I love you, Nick." She leans down and gives his captive muzzle another kiss. "Look, I can't predict the future any more than you can. Sometimes it feels like work, or the city, or <em>life</em> is intent on throwing me a curveball every other day. The only thing I've had complete confidence in, the only thing I've been <em>certain</em> of, is <em>this</em>. You're <em>it</em> for me, slick, I'm sure of it. I don't need a do-over."</p>
  <p>The fox just stares back at her, slack-jawed and stupefied, long enough that Judy fears she may have caused him some form of brain damage. However, he eventually manages to wrangle the mental faculties necessary for speech to function and makes a few unsuccessful attempts to utter something in return.</p>
  <p>"Wow," is what he finally settles on.</p>
  <p>Nick's expression begins to soften as the full realization of what the bunny is doing, or more accurately, what she had <em>done</em>, settles in. He slowly snakes his long arms around her back and Judy takes the opportunity to settle down atop his form once more. For a while she simply lays there, listening as the rapid thrum of his heart begins to slow and enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She can tell that the fox is feeling just a <em>little</em> overwhelmed, and there is no real shame in that. This <em>is</em> an important moment. A <em>life-changing</em> one, even. She can afford to let him bask in it for a while.</p>
  <p>"...You're not a dumb bunny, Judy," Nick eventually mumbles. The doe tilts her head up to meet his gaze and a rush of emotion washes over her as she takes note of his his naked expression. His eyes are glossy, seemingly fighting back a welling torrent of tears, and his muzzle is split in a quivering, wistful smile. "You're a very smart-" he kisses her, "very clever-" another kiss, "very beautiful-" kiss, "very <em>crazy</em> bunny," he presses his nose to hers, "and I could not have hoped for a better mate."</p>
  <p>Judy titters at the treatment, feeling herself go misty-eyed as well. <em>That's</em> the reaction she was hoping for. The deed is done and the fox seems elated for it.</p>
  <p>"I love you, Nick," she mutters softly.</p>
  <p>"I love you, too."</p>
  <p>The bunny draws a happy sigh and melts back into the fox's embrace. Nick takes to stroking her ears and tilts his head in such a way that the bunny assumes he's returning to stargazing. She feels no real need to watch the sky with him, content enough to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth radiating off of her companion's body.</p>
  <p>It's a good while before they move again. Nick eventually notes that the stars appear to be growing dimmer, and Judy checks her phone to find that dawn is fast approaching. With some reluctance, the bunny peels herself off of her lover and helps the fox to his feet to start the long journey back to the warren. She sneaks a few glances at the mammal in the passenger seat as she drives, enjoying his deliciously contented expression as he watches the soft pink hues of morning growing in the east. The fox catches her gaze by chance, and the two share a knowing laugh.</p>
  <p>"So, <em>wife</em>... Does getting fox-married to you give me any extra points on your 'test'?" Nick teases.</p>
  <p>"Jury's still out," the bunny returns with a smirk. "We'll see how you handle yourself driving my dad's tractor tomorrow before we make that call."</p>
  <p>"Driving?" Nick asks in surprise. "I thought I was just <em>riding</em>. Does he know I can't drive?"</p>
  <p>"Nope," Judy states, flashing the tod a grin. "Plus, it's a stick with a two-stage clutch and an independent PTO.</p>
  <p>The fox blinks.</p>
  <p>"Well, I know <em>one</em> of those words," he muses. "I'll have the ZPD legal department fax your folks a liability waver. I hope they have good insurance."</p>
  <p>Judy giggles and turns her attention back to the road ahead. The first rays of sunlight are just starting to peek over tall trees and rolling hillsides that reach all the way to the horizon, ushering in what's sure to be another beautiful day. Her old, family home eventually comes into view, nestled between the long shadows of the forests and fields that encompass the Hopps estate, and the pale, orange glow of morning. The bunny can't help but draw a contented sigh at the sight, especially now having the assurance that it's not just <em>her</em> home away from home any more, but her partner's as well.</p>
  <p>She <em>doesn't</em> know what the future will hold, especially back in the ever-present chaos of the city. She can't imagine the trials they'll have to face, how she'll handle leading her own police division, or whether the ghosts of Nick's past will ever see fit to give him a reprieve. It's terrifying, in a way, but the bunny takes solace in the notion that she'll always have this nutty, <em>wonderful</em> fox by her side. If this past year has been any indication for things to come, no matter how bad it gets, as long as she has her fox, as long as they have <em>each other</em>, they'll find their own way through. One way or another.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>